The Desire 'A Klaus Mikaleson Love Story
by EpicElle1
Summary: On Star's 18th birthday she had found out that she is the unum praeditos, that her purpose for being on the earth is to fight the evil that will be unleashed into our world. For over 500 years she had lived lonely life until the day she met Niklaus Mikaelson, she fell deeply in love with him. Until Star discovered what Niklaus and his family were...
1. Blinded By Love

**Star P.O.V**

I've been walking amongst the mortals of this world for over thousand years, and it has been a long journey to come to one point in my life where my fate calling me. I knew what I had to do. This is my story…

My name is Star I'm may come across like your typical 21 year old girl, but I'm actually a lot older in fact am over a thousand years old. When I was born my parents were killed in a massacre that occurred in my village by coven of witches. They were looking for something in particular a unum praeditos, which roughly translated into English means the gifted one. I was saved by one witch called Alana, who lived in a village nearby. She brought back to her home and brought me up as if I was her own child. As I got older she began to teach me magic, which came naturally to me. Even at times I would amaze Alana with my talent, she spoke of how would make an excellent witch. As much as I loved practising, and making new incantations, everything changed for me on the day of my 21st birthday.

The day I turned 21 years old Alana had told me that I was the unum praeditos, in that moment I knew was the reason why my parents were killed. I was distort by this news and I didn't know what to make of it all, Alana tried to calm me down as she wanted to explain what this all meant for me. The true purpose of my existence is to destroy the greater evil that was going to rise, and it will bring the destruction to the world we live in. I didn't deal with the information too well, I was young woman who had just turned 21 years old, who didn't know much about life and taking care of myself. So how was I expected to beat something that was so evil? Alana tried to calm me down but I didn't want any of this, I didn't wanted to be a unum praeditos. I never chose this fate to be placed upon me. That night when I knew Alana was sound asleep I ran away, I didn't want the responsibility that laid on me, I knew that Alana would push me to face my fate. So I just kept running having no idea of where I was going, but the one thing I did know is that I didn't want to be any part of any of this.

Decades went by and I hadn't aged a day from my 21st birthday in theory I should have had the appearance of a woman in her late forty's. I didn't know if this had anything to do with the fact I was unum praeditos, but I found it rather odd that my appearance didn't age in the slightest. So to not let people notice that I didn't age, I moved, a lot, which lead me to the new world. I had been told it would be safer, where there wasn't savages like there was in the old world. Even when I arrived there I kept moving, I would never let anyone get close to me. I wouldn't allow it, I was too frighten that they would find out what truly I'm. It was a lonely life I led, but it was the safest one I could have.

For many centuries went by, and witches began to sense I was different, they would question me what I was, that they sense that I was something they hadn't come across before. There were too many situations that I had to escape from, before they could find out how valuable I could be to them. It wasn't only witches that I had to fear, but now walking amongst the mortals were a new breed called vampires. They took the lives of innocent by draining them of their blood to satisfy their thirst. I didn't know if this was the evil that Alana spoke of, but I wouldn't be able to ask her as she would have die many years ago. The world was changing and I had to adapt to it all, I did get frown upon as when I would move into a new town. As I was a young lady on her own, they would ask me where my parents were, or if my husband would be joining me shortly. I would inform them I was an orphan, unmarried, when they would hear that they would try and set me up with a suiter. I dreamt of falling in love, to be swooned and having the security of a man I loved holding me in my sleep, but I couldn't allow myself to have that. Not with the consequences of them asking questions about me.

In 1490 I had moved over to England, there seem to be more hope for survival as word of the unum praeditos was getting around in the supernatural world. During my journey on the ship sailing there I was frighten of what this place would bring, I imaged it to be a beautiful country as many spoke of it fondly. My experience as soon as I step foot off the ship wasn't a pleasant one, as I approached a baker stall to buy some bread, and he tried to accused me of stealing. I was lost for words as I stood there looking at this man who was prepared to call the police on me. That day I had an angel watching over me her name was Bethany, she swiftly put the trader in his place stating that I was her sister that he shouldn't make such accusations.

From that moment onwards England it felt more like home, with the help of Bethany helping me settled in very comfortably. She was first true friend I had made in 500 years, being here I actually felt like I had found a home. It turned out that Bethany was a witch, I hadn't trusted anyone for a very long time including witches, but there was something about Bethany that I felt I could trust her. My feeling was right she had been trying to help find out what was the purpose of the unum praeditos, she had the ability to speak to ancestors from the other side. The only message she would receive from them is that this greater evil will rise in the new millennium. That I should be careful around any form of supernatural creatures, if they were to learn who I was they would use me to their advantage.

Bethany advised me that I needed to enjoy life more, I had been a hermit for the last 500 years I should mix with more people. This wasn't something that came easy to me, I tried to explain this to Bethany, but of course she wasn't going to listen. One evening we were invited to a ball of a lord who was having a birthday, they were new to town. The whole town was invited Bethany had convinced me to go much to my protesting. That evening we went to the ball, and that is where I met Lord Nicklaus, he was the most stunning man I had ever seen in the last 500 years. I had never seen a man to have such beauty, I was taken by him from the moment I place eyes on him. The whole evening he had woo me with his charm, no man had ever man me feel like this, there was something about him that attracted me to him.

From that one single night a relationship grew between Niklaus and I, we were inseparable, neither of us could go a day without being in each other's company. Niklaus had introduced me to members of his family, his brother Elijah, his sister Rebekah who were both ever so kind to me, and strangely enough made me feel a part of their family. Which made me think why I had stopped myself to getting close to anyone, for the first time in a very long time I felt part of a family. The closer I became to Niklaus and his family, my friendship with Bethany began to shatter which truly upset me as I considered her a sister. She spoke of how Niklaus and his family should not be trusted, that she sense a darkness around them, we would argue constantly about it as I refused that any of them would betray me or hold any form of darkness.

Living with Bethany things just got worst over time, and Niklaus could see that each and every day we would meet that I would be upset. Of course I never told him the truth of why Bethany and I were arguing, if he knew of the things she spoke of it would only cause further problems. So he asked me to come and live with him in their family manner, the day I moved Bethany and I had another argument over the same thing, which lead me to storm out of the house leaving everything I owned behind. I was getting tired of Bethany trying to control me, trying to control where my life would head to, everything I've ever wanted was falling into place, and that was down to Niklaus and his family. The connection between Niklaus and I was something I thought I would never have, I had dreamt of meeting a man who would be everything I desire, and here he was my prince charming.

After 6 months of moving into the manner Niklaus asked me for my hand in marriage, soon after we were married and it was the most beautiful day of my whole existence. I was now known as Lady Star Mikaelson, my lifestyle change further with having to keep up with all these lords and ladies that would come to our home to discuss business with Niklaus. Sadly things began to change over time, Niklaus became more distance with me, and he would lose his temper at times. There were nights that he never used to come to bed, of course most women would think that their husband would be cheating with some whore. Which I did for a while, but one night I followed him into study with a group of men, it wasn't the worst as he had secret meeting of some kind. I would question Elijah about these meeting and why they occurred in the middle of the night, all he would tell me that Niklaus had duties to attend to. Every time I spoke to Elijah he made me feel more at ease about the situation.

For two years things never changed Niklaus continued to neglect me one moment then the next he would be utterly in love with me. I loved Niklaus more than life itself, but the way he would treat me at times would upset me to the point where I wanted to leave. Believe me tried on many occasions but once the help would see me packing my thing they would inform Nik, and he would always win me over with his charm. In that moment he would promise me the world that he will stop pushing me away, that I was the only thing that was important to him, as he couldn't see a life without me. He would try for a few days that things would revert back to how they were when we first met, when I would see that love and adoration in his eyes that I was the most important person in his world. This was a viscous cycle that would never break, I began to think maybe this is what marriage was about, that maybe I was asking too much of him, so I stayed and accepted the fact that my darling husband duties did come first at times.

Every year Niklaus threw a ball in honour of his birthday, so that meant tonight I had to portray the happy wife in front of the whole town. Many were envious of the relationship we had, but that was all a show at times, especially when Niklaus would be hiding away in his study for days on end. I had to act like everything was perfect between us that alone putting up a charade was a lot harder than anyone could expect. I had the help who were asking me all sorts of questions about the arrangements for this evening, I had no idea what Niklaus wanted. So I went in search for him, I walked through the hallways searching in each room, but he was nowhere to be found, of course there was only one place that he could be. I made my way to his private quarters on west side of the manner, I approached the door and it was slightly opened. I could hear voices and one of them was clearly Nik, the closer I approached the door I heard Elijah voice. I stopped a foot away from the door and thought it was best not to disturb the brothers while they were like this. I wished that Rebekah was here, she had an eye for detail when it came to throwing parties.

"Niklaus, the doppelgänger has arrived as you expected." Why would Elijah and Niklaus be interested in a doppelgänger? I knew I should walk away but I wanted to know what was of this talk of a doppelganger.

"Well brother, it appears that I can get the awful curse off me once and for all. I can finally become a true hybrid." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Niklaus talking of being a hybrid…I place my hand over my mouth to stop myself from making a sound.

"What of Star? She becoming very suspicious, she losing trust in what I am telling her. You will not allow me to compel her." What is going on here? What have they been lying to me about? Why is Elijah speaking of compelling me? What were the Mikaelson brother up to?

"Don't worry about Star. For last two years I've hidden the fact we are vampires." I held my hand of my mouth tightly to stop the scream that uncontrollable came out. I was trying to come to terms with what I had just heard from Nik mouth. I had been fooled by all of them, Bethany was right, she was telling the truth. I had allowed myself to be blinded, I've lived with them all this time and not knowing they were vampires. "Star…" I heard Niklaus call out. He could obviously heard me, every instinct told me to run, but if I did that god knows what they might do to me. I took in a deep breath before opening the door with a smile. "Oh there is my beautiful wife." Niklaus spoke while approaching me, I was trying to keep myself calm the closer he got to me. When I looked at him now I didn't see the man that I adored no longer, not after what I had just learnt.

"Niklaus questions have been asked about arrangements for tonight festivities, I know how you have certain expectations." I stood here looking at the brothers, both of them in a different light. The only question that kept running through my mind is did they know what I was, did Niklaus wooed me so he could use me to his advantage. The possibility of that being true shattered my heart because no matter how bad things were between us, I was in love with him.

"Unfortunately I'm rather busy Star, why don't you attend to the details, I'm certain I'll be happy with them." Niklaus was far too interested in this doppelganger matter, he would never allow me to do this alone, and according to him I had poor taste.

"I will Niklaus." He leaned in to kiss me, but I took a step back from him, I couldn't allow him to do that not after knowing what I know. "I shall see you both at the ball." I smiled at the both of them before turning away making my way out of the room. I steady down the hallway, as soon as I got to the stair case and I ran down I ran as fast as I could to get out of the manner.

I continued to run through fields trying to get away from them, how could I been so stupid to have fallen in love with a vampire, and what did he mean about a curse and turning into a hybrid? There was only one person who I could turn to for help, and I hope she hasn't truly turned her back on me. I reached the home that once Bethany and I shared, I banged on the door frantically in fear that Niklaus and Elijah may have followed me. The door opened, and there stood Bethany looking at me with surprise, I was the last person that she expected to turning up, but she was my only hope.

"You were right Bethany. Niklaus and his family are spawn from evil, th-they a-a-are vam-vam-vampires." I was too frighten to say that word, was it fear of what they may do to me if they were to learn I knew, or was it the fact that I allowed myself to do the one thing that the ancestors asked me not to do, and that was not to allow myself to befriend any supernatural creatures. They must be laughing at me as I fell for the worse kind of creature.

"Did anyone follow you here?" Bethany was clearly frighten if they had followed me here, I didn't not want to bring any harm to her that was the last thing I would ever want to do.

"No. Well I think not." I spoke as she brought me into the kitchen and sat me down, I couldn't stop trembling. "Bethany I'm sorry that—" I didn't even finish my sentence as Bethany silence me before I could.

"You have nothing to apologies about, sometimes love just blinds you." How could she be so calm with me? After everything that I had said to her, telling her that she was jealously of what I had with Niklaus, I was a terrible person to come her and ask for her to help me. "Star, we have to find a way to get you away from Niklaus and his family. They must not know you know of their true nature, most importantly they can't know what you are." I watched her as she began to search though her spell books. Bethany was right in everything she told me, but how could I walk away from Niklaus even though I knew what I knew, the love I held for him was still as strong as ever.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

A thousand years ago my family and I were turned into the first vampires to walk this earth, we were known as the Originals, but the night that my mother placed the spell upon us I didn't react the same way as my siblings. No I was very different from my brothers and sister, I did not have the same father, my natural father was a werewolf so when I turned my werewolf nature came to the surface. On that very night my life was destroyed as all the secrets and lies came out, Mikael the man whom I thought was my father went on a murderous rampage in finding my father, I tried to stop him but I was too late. He had brutally butchered him, I wept as I held him in my arms, crying over a man that I never knew of. The one thing that my mother wasn't aware of was with becoming these creatures everything would be heighten, touch, smell, and emotions. My emotions were at a all-time high because I had been deceived my whole life, now that I learnt the truth it was taking from me in a matter of moments.

In my fury I went back to our home to face my mother, when I arrived she was casting some spell with a fellow witch Ayana to suppress my werewolf side. In that moment all I saw was red in my eyes when she refused to remove the curse placed upon me, on that very night I murdered my mother for everything she had done to me. I knew if I told my sibling what I had done they would never forgive me, so I lied and told them that Mikael killed her in his rage. We all stood there and vowed to be there for one another _Always & Forever_. The curse placed on me could be broken, I needed a vampire, a werewolf, a witch to perform the spell, but there was one thing that was very rare that was needed, and that was a Petrova doppelganger. My mother saw it as sweet justice as the girl that Elijah and I both had feeling for Tatiana who was the first was used for this ritual. I had been searching for centuries for the doppelgänger to appear I have travelled all over the world with my family to find her, to break this curse that I had put upon me.

In 1490 we have moved to England, my family and I had made a home here, in one night my life completely changed. We threw a ball in honour of my 'birthday' for us to introduce ourselves to the locals, of course it was Elijah idea to keep up appearances. My idea was that I was going to feast on some British blood. Well what I didn't expect to happen that night I didn't expect ever to happen, not after everything I been through, I fell instantly in love. I was introduced to the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life, Star. She literally blinded me with her beauty, and her charm too there was something truly alluring about her, a strong connection from the moment that we spoke. I had not hand this strong desire before not with any of the woman I had been with in the last 500 years. When she spoke I felt like I was under hypnotic spell, attending to her every command. We spoke of hopes and dreams of the future, our night finished off with us kissing under the stars.

Falling in love is very real, but I used to shake my head when people talked about soul mates, poor deluded individuals grasping at some supernatural ideal not intended for mortals but sounded pretty in a poetry book. Then, we met, and everything changed, the cynic has become the converted, the sceptic, and an ardent zealot.

Within 6 month we were married, Star meant to world to me nothing else seemed important to me anymore. That was until I heard news of the doppelgänger that I could finally have this curse removed. Everything changed from that moment onwards, I began to become fully focus on finding the doppelganger, in doing that I began to neglect Star. We had many argument as she felt as if she wasn't important to me, but she was, it was just for 500 years I tried to break this curse and now I could. I reassure her that she was important to me that I would try my best to not neglect her, I even had Elijah speak to her also, he had convinced her that I had duties to keep up with. As much as I tried to put my wife before the ritual, it was proven hard I was obsessed. I so obsessed that I hadn't notice how truly unhappy Star was to the point that she was planning on leaving me. When I learnt of that my heart and world shattered, I had to change, and I did try because not having Star in my life I knew would change me forever.

Tonight I was throwing another ball in honour of my birthday, but tonight there was going to be a very special lady attending called Katherine Pierce, or should I say Katarina Petrova. She was the doppelgänger that I have been waiting for centuries, there was nothing going to stop me from breaking this curse now. Elijah and I were discussing the details of tonight's events, until sense Star presence, I called out her name, a moment later she walked into the room. Until this very day I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have her in my life.

"Oh there my beautiful wife." I began to approaching her I notice she was behaving a little strange; I'm certain that she didn't hear anything of what Elijah and I spoke about.

"Niklaus questions have been asked about arrangements for tonight festivities, I know how you have certain expectations." Under any other circumstances I would have taken full control, but I had keep focus on how I was going to lure the doppelganger.

"Unfortunately I'm rather busy Star, why don't you attend to the details, I'm certain I'll be happy with them." She looked to me a little unsure, I hadn't given her much confidence after the last time she attempt to arrange the party.

"I will Niklaus." I went to kiss her, but she took a step back from me, which lead me to believe that she wasn't happy about attending to the arrangements. "I shall see you both at the ball." She smiled before turning away making my way out of the room.

"Do you suspect she heard anything?" I heard Elijah speak from behind me as I watched her leave, there was no way Star would have heard any of our conversation. Elijah was just being paranoid.

"You call me the paranoid one brother. Do not fear Star didn't suspect a thing." if she had I would of notice, I didn't need him to worry about Star, I just needed him to focus on Katherine.

The evening came and the guest were arriving, I kept on searching for Katherine, she hadn't appeared yet, I knew of the face I was looking for, the face of the girl that Elijah and I fought over for her love. Of course Elijah kept assuring me that she will turn up, so I decided to go to my bedroom chamber, as soon as I walked I saw Star getting ready. The thing about my wife she had such natural beauty about her, no matter what she wore she looked beautiful, I could stand here for hours watching her.

"The guests have begun to arrive." She turned around and looked a little startled. Elijah words ran through my mind of her overhearing our conversation, which couldn't have happened, I would know if my wife had heard anything.

"Niklaus...I'll be down in a few moments." She spoke as she stood to her feet. "I do apologies, I'm not quite feeling myself." I walked over to her and she did look rather pale, I touch her cheek and it felt hot to the touch as if she had a fever.

"Maybe I should have a doctor see you to." She gave me a small smile as she place her hand on top of mine.

"I'll be fine Nik, no doctor needed my love." She spoke lovingly as she looked into my eyes, moments like this would make me love her more, if that was even possible.

"Take your time sweetheart." I kissed her gently on her lips. "I'll see to our guest." I kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the chamber. I made my way down the stairs, and I notice Elijah talking to a very pretty young brunette, a very familiar brunette. A face I hadn't seen in 500 years, and the resemblance was uncanny, I made my way through the crowned and approached them both.

"Niklaus, I would like to introduce you to—" Elijah began to say but Katerina interrupted with a curtsy. .

"My lord, Katherine Pierce." I stood finally face to face with the doppelgänger, my hopes to become the hybrid was in arm reach away.

Katherine was a very flirtatious young lady very different from Tatiana, of course I kept my composure as I knew that Star would be coming down any moment, and I didn't want to upset her in any way. The evening was going pleasantly well, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, but I notice that Star hadn't come down yet. I made my way up to our bedroom chamber, as I opened the door I saw Star collapsed on the floor. I instantly rushed over, she wasn't breathing, she was cold and pale with hardly any life in her. I bit into my write and began to feed her my blood in hoped that it would revive her, but flowed out of her mouth. I began to listen out for her heart, and it wasn't beating, no, no, this couldn't be happening. Star couldn't be dead.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, couldn't believe it my Star was dead. I held her tightly in arms as I sobbed into her hair, taking in the scent of her perfume. I have lived with her and loved her, and now she was gone. Gone where I cannot follow. The whole world can become the enemy when you lose what you love.

"Niklaus—" I heard Elijah voice from behind me, I didn't break my hold of rocking Star back and forth in my arms, I hoped that she would revive that a drop of blood would bring her back to me. "What has happened to Star?" I looked up at him to see fear in my brother's eyes as he looked down at my wife lifeless body in my arms.

"She dead…" I couldn't believe those words pass my lips. Star was never meant to die, I wanted to tell her what I was, if she accepted who I was I would have turned her so we could live an eternity together now. Now I would have to live eternity alone without my Star. How could I possibly do that, when my life had ended on this very night?

 **Star P.O.V**

I woke up gasping for air, I looked around me and I was in total darkness, I felt cold I tried to move but I was confined in this small box. It worked, it actually worked! Bethany gave me a potion that would make it seems that I was dead, but all it did was slow down my heart rate making people think I was dead. It would even deceive somehow with supernatural hearing, which would mean Niklaus and Elijah would believe I had received my untimely death. This was my only option in getting out of the situation I had placed myself in. I pushed against the coffin lid, and it wouldn't open, I began to panic I banging against the lid of the coffin screaming for someone to hear me. The coffin lid opens, someone stood above me with a torch in there hand, I shielded my eyes from the light.

"Good evening madam, I'm here to take you the port your ship will be sailing soon." He extended his hand and helps me out of the grave, I looked around me and saw that was in a cemetery, the night was cold and I wasn't dressed for this kind of weather. The man places a cloak around me as I began to shiver, I was actually going to do this, leave this life behind me I had done it a many times before but this time it was a lot harder.

"H-H-How lo-lo-long w-w-as I dow-down there for?" I could hardly speak as my teeth kept chattering, even with this cloak around me I felt frozen still.

"Miss Bethany, asked me to come after three days, madam." Three days? I had been dead for three days? "Madam we needed to go before anyone is to see." I nodded and we walked towards to the horse and carriage, I got in and sat down. I looked out of the window as we pass through the town I was living the life I had created here, I was leaving everything behind including Niklaus. He couldn't never know that I'm alive, it was doing the right thing, I can't let myself get involved in the supernatural creatures I was warned by the ancestors. No matter what my heart is telling me I have to walk away from the only man who has ever captured my heart.


	2. The Salvatore Brothers

**Star P.O.V**

After fleeing from England I sailed to America, it was a very large country, it was known to be the land of opportunity. The whole journey there I kept thinking about Niklaus, I just couldn't get him out of my mind, every time I closed my eyes all I would see is his face. How could that face of an angel be not an angel? My heart ached, but I knew over time it would slowly heal, would I ever forget my one and only true love… I highly doubt it he had imprinted himself on my heart. For three centuries I had stayed in this beautiful country, I moved from state to state as I couldn't stay in one place for too long as they would notice that I didn't age. I still wore my wedding band as I couldn't bring myself to take it off, because if I did I would be stripping away the one thing that I still had of my life with Niklaus. Of course people noticed it on my fore finger, and would ask when my husband was going to join me. I either told them that my husband was at war, or he had died turning the war.

The year was 1863 I had moved to Virginia, I had heard of a small town called Mystic Falls I had been told that it was a suitable town for a young lady such as myself. When I arrived I was welcomed by the locals they all seemed rather friendly, it was quiet community, and everyone seems to know one another. I had been searching somewhere where I could rent a room to stay, as I asked a shop keep if there was any rooms available. That's when a gentleman called Giuseppe Salvatore had offered me a room in his home, I was a little taken back by his gesture, but Mr Salvatore insisted as I was a young lady I shouldn't be living on my own, it was a losing battle. He helped me with my luggage and placed them on his horse and carriage, I felt overwhelmed by his kind hospitality, but people have changed over the years. It wasn't nothing like how it had been over the last 800 years where people were only kind to gain something from you, it became human nature to be kind to those who were in need of help.

When I arrived at the Salvatore home it was breath taking, it wasn't what I imagined it to look like, then again Mr Salvatore was well dressed, and seemed like a man with wealth. I haven't lived in this kind of luxury since I live with Niklaus in the manner. I was shown to my room by one of his maids, she informed me that dinner would be at six. I began to unpack my clothes and place them into the draws, I felt that this might be a turning point in my life, that Mystic Falls may put me back on the right path of happiness. I heard laughter from outside, I walked over to the window, and I saw two young men sitting out in the garden. I didn't know who they were, but they certainly wasn't part of the help, that was clearly shown by the clothing they wore. They both looked up to my window smiled and waved at me, they were very handsome men, I just smile and moved away from the window. I felt slightly embarrassed that they had caught me looking at them, they must think that I'm some kind of peeping tom. I had a bath to freshen myself up, one of the maids came in to help me with my corset, this was something I absolutely hated wearing. Unfortunately this was the fashion in the 1800 that women weren't allowed to breath. I made my way down the stairs and I was shown to the dining room, Mr Salvatore stood up from his sit with a smile.

"Star, I hop have you settle in comfortably." Mr Salvatore was so kind to take me in considering he didn't know a thing about me, I could see he was a man with a very kind heart.

"Mr Salvatore, the room is beautiful, you are so kind to allow me to stay in your beautiful home." He gave me a smile as he indicated to me to take a seat at the table. I walked over and he pulled out a chair for me and I took a seat.

"Please, call me Giuseppe." I heard the same laughter as I heard in the garden earlier, the two young men walked into the room. "Damon, Stefan can you both behave. We have a guest." They both stopped laugh, and gathered there composure. "This is Star, she will be staying with us." I got up from my seat, and the darker hair man came over to me.

"Damon Salvatore, it's a pleasure to meet you Star." He gently kissed the top of my hand. So they were Giuseppe sons, he was really an attractive young man with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

"Star Mikaelson, it's a pleasure to meet you too Damon." I saw the other son approach behind Damon, he was just as stunning as Damon, but he had far more beautiful features like those forest green eyes and that perfectly shaped face.

"Stefan Salvatore, it's a pleasure to meet you." He was just as curtsies as his brother, there was something about Stefan that seemed familiar, of course I've never seen him before. It was just something about his eyes, I couldn't put my finger on it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He looked up at me as our eyes met, I felt myself blushing. I quickly turned to Giuseppe who looked at me with a huge smile.

"Shall we eat?" The two brother sat at the table, I looked at all three Salvatore's and thought that this might be a perfect place to call home.

As we sat around the table, the discussion was brought up about where I was from, once again I gave detail to a fake past, which was something I didn't want to do as they had been kind to me, but then again this was a routine. I began to tell them that I was originally from Maine that my mother and father both died of influenza, I was their only child who was brought up by my aunt Alana. Most of that was true apart from the fact it was over a thousand years ago, it was just a little white lie, well that is what I told myself. Of course they notice the wedding band on my forefinger and asked of my husband. This was the dreaded question, even after 300 years it was the hardest one to answer, I had told then my husband Nik had died in the war, it was the same lie I have told people over the years. The two brothers seemed a little taken back with my horrid past, I really didn't like to talk about it, but unfortunately always I had to explain myself to new folks.

My time at the Salvatore was very different from other places I had stayed over the last 300 years, Giuseppe treated me like I was his own daughter. He was a very caring man, but one thing I had notice he did have his favourite between the brothers, he was a lot harsher with Damon than he was with Stefan. I could see that this upset him at times, I would check on Damon to see if he was ok over as he didn't deserve to be treated like that older brother or not. Over the months Damon began to open up to me a lot about his hopes and dreams, in fact Damon and I were very much alike with our attitude towards life. Our relationship wasn't a romantic one it was more like best friends, there was something about Damon, it was like we were two kindle souls. I hadn't been this close to anyone since Bethany, but Damon was very different from her, he wasn't as serious for one, he always knew how to bring a smile to my face.

On the other hand with Stefan things were very different, I felt a strange pull towards him, I didn't know if I had feeling for him, but there was certainly something there. I thought that I could never feel this kind of way towards another man, not after my great love with Niklaus. The fact that Giuseppe seemed to like the idea of Stefan and I together, didn't help matters either. Stefan was very shy, but would give me subtle hints that he had begun to have feeling for me, but I knew couldn't do this again. I couldn't let anyone get close to me not after what happened between Niklaus and I, I wouldn't allow myself to fall for another. Love was over rated in my eyes, the fairy-tale ride is beautiful for a short time, until you find out what you thought was real is in fact not.

Every Sunday Damon and I would go for long walks around the Lockwood Lake, we use to come here quite often to talk. Of course Damon always tried to make me open up about my past, wanting to know more details about the life I had before, but I'd lived a hundred lives and more, too many stories to tell, and some giving away what I am. It was fairly easy to change the subject with him, he knew my past wasn't one filled with joy, and he didn't want to upset me by talking about it all. On this day Damon wanted to know why I hadn't opened up my feeling towards his brother, he was convinced that I held the same feelings to Stefan and he did to me.

"Star I've seen the way you look at my brother, and his rather smitten by you. Why won't you allow yourself to be happy once again?" He asked as I looked out into the lake. I couldn't let anything happen between myself and Stefan, for many reason, people would begin to notice that I wouldn't not age, and there was the fact that I promised myself never to love another again.

"Damon I can't." I looked at him and he began to frown, of course Damon didn't understand my reasons, in his mind everything seemed simple, but it wasn't simple. I could only stay in Mystic Falls for a few years then I would have to move on. I can't allow myself to be duelled by the fact that I could actually have a normal life, to fall in love, to marry, to become a mother which would never happen because of this curse upon me.

"Star I know you are still heartbroken over the death of your husband, but do you think he would wanted you to live a life alone?" I don't know what Niklaus would want from me, I thought I knew him, but I really didn't. He wasn't the man I thought he was, he and his family were creatures who fed on innocent people. How could I been blinded by it all. "I know you still love him." Damon broke out of my thoughts. I don't know if I still in love Niklaus, since coming to Mystic Falls the love I had for him began to fade away slowly.

"Damon, Nik and I held a bond so strong that we spoke we would be together always and forever, but—" I didn't know what to say to him, in truth I wanted to break away from my dark past I didn't want to hold on to it anymore. Damon was right I couldn't live life alone. "—your right. I do have move on." I looked down at my wedding band that had been on my forefinger for the 373 years, I slowly removed it, and looked up at Damon. "I'm not letting the ghost of my dead husband hold me back no longer." I looked back down at the wedding band in my palm hand for one last time, before throwing it into the lake. It was time for me to let go.

"Well I did not expect you to that." Damon said rather stunned by my actions, but I did have to let go of the past, if I didn't I would be tied to it forever. Niklaus was my greatest love, but I couldn't allow myself to be with a vampire, maybe it was time to allow my heart to heal and possible love again.

"Well a good friend of mine had opened my eyes, that life is far too short." He began to smirk as he extended his arm and hooked my arm into his and giggle. We continued our walk around the lake, every step I took I felt that little better that I've finally broken what had me bound for all these years.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

Our lives had changed since my father had taking in an orphan young lady called Star, she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She had these beautiful piercing blue eyes which, would mesmerize me each and every time I would look into them. Her story of her past was a very sad one as she lost her parents at young age, I couldn't image how that felt. I know that Damon and I lost out mother at a young age, and it had been difficult for us to move on without her, with our father being strict with our up bring. Star didn't even have the chance to even have any memories with her parents, I see that being a worse fate than the one we had, and at least we could remember what our mother looked like, how she would look at us with adoration. Then another death had hit her, the man who she married died during the war, I wondered how much suffering could one person go through, why was she fated to have this life to love then to die. Star was a good person with a grand heart, I just didn't understand and will never understand why good people go through such hardship.

As the months went by Star and Damon had become very close, when I would see them together I would grow rather jealous, but of course Damon knew how to woo her. Damon always had a charm with the ladies, he always knew the right words to say. Whereas I was far too shy, I felt embarrassed to even approach any young woman, and especially Star. It seems that I had read everything wrong, Damon wasn't interested in Star in that way that he considered her as a friend that he cared deeply for. He was more of a protective older brother, accompanying her so no other men would approach her, listen to her problems, I hadn't seen Damon act this way before to someone who once was a stranger to us.

Damon had spoken to me about a conversation he had with Star, he had found out that she was attracted to me. In all honestly I thought my brother was pulling my leg as he knew I had grown rather strong feelings for her, but then I began to notice the way Star would look at me differently. So I thought I would try to get to know her better, it would be difficult for me to put my heart out there, but in my eyes Star Mikaelson was worth the risk. Over time thing began to process between Star and myself, she really was an incredible woman I've ever met in my life. Not only did she have beauty, but she had much ambition too, she spoke of wanted to travel the world exploring all the different cultures, it was the same things I wanted to do. I felt myself falling in love with her a little more each day that past, my father was happy to see that Star and I were courting, he considered her as one of the family already.

It was spring of 1864 it had been a year that Star had been living with us and things had progressed very well, she wasn't just love by my family but every member of the community loved her too. She had been helping at the local school teaching the children Latin, which the mayor Lockwood was very impressed about. He spoke that Latin had become a dead language, and to have the children to learn it in school was something he was very happy with. My father came home today and informed Damon and I that we were having another young lady that will be staying with us. I didn't understand why my father would take another lady in, but he explained that her parents had been killed in a fire and she was moving into town and we had to be hospitable. We had to abide by my father's rules so if this was his wish then we had to be as welcoming as we could. Damon had left to meet Star at the school to walk her home, which he did every day without fail, I loved that Damon had a strong bond with her. Father and I were in the study talking when we heard a horse and carriage approaches the house; it looked like our guest had arrived.

"Son, looks like Miss Pierce has arrived, come and greet her." I nodded my head and followed my father to the porch, the carriage door opened and there was a beautiful young lady coming out. She had a certain beauty, but nothing like my Star. "Miss Pierce, how was your journey?" my father asked as he approached her, she smiled at him.

"Mr Salvatore, the journey was pleasant, thank you so much for letting me stay in your home." She turned to me and smiled, Miss Pierce seemed like a polite young lady maybe her and Damon might kindle something, she did appear to be his type.

"This is my youngest son, Stefan." I approached her and gently kissed her hand. "Oh and here comes my eldest son, and another young lady who stays with us." I watched as Katherine looked over at my brother and Star walking over to us, and the look upon Katherine face looked like she had seen a ghost. "Damon, Star, this is Miss Pierce she will be staying with us." Damon walked over and lifted up Katherine hand and kissed it gently, I could see that Damon was already smitten by Miss Pierce it was written all over his face.

"Welcome to our home Miss Pierce." She smiled at him sweetly, and I saw Star approach Katherine, I notice she seemed to of tensed up, but then she smiled at her.

"Welcome Miss Pierce." Star was always so courteous, another quality I adored about her, in my eyes Star was perfect.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Star." I could sense a little tension between them, my attention wen to Katherine hand maiden who stood next to her. "This is Emily my hand maid." This Emily looked at Star a little unusual. "Emily, why don't you bring my bag to my room?" Katherine snap Emily out of her trance and she nodded.

After the little awkward meeting I wanted to make sure that Star was ok, she seemed fine, I don't think she didn't notice, maybe I was just being paranoid of what I witness. That evening at dinner the atmosphere seem a little better, until Damon announced that he was going to war which I was surprised about, but I knew he was doing this just to please father. Star didn't seem surprise by this news, something told me that Damon may have spoke to her already about it all. Once Dinner was finished Damon took Star and Katherine into the parlour, I stayed behind as I wanted to speak to my father alone.

"Father, there a matter I would like to discuss with you." I felt a little nervous about speaking to him about this, but I knew it was the right thing to do, and I also wanted his blessing. "Father, I would like to ask Star for her hand in marriage." A wide smile grew on my father face.

"I was wondering when you finally build the courage to ask her." Which took me by surprise as I expected him to tell me that I was foolish to want to marry someone that I knew in such short space of time. He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "I'm very proud of you Stefan, Star will make a perfect wife for you." I felt that this was the right thing to do, I couldn't see myself with anyone else that I would want to spend my life with. He walked over to a trinket box that was sitting on the book shelf, he turned with a velvet box in his hand. "This was your mother engagement ring." He placed it in my hand. "Good luck son." I looked down at the box and opened it revealing the ring that was once my mother's, I really was going to do this. I was going to ask Star to become my wife.

 **Star P.O.V**

After I spoke to Damon that day at the lake I began to follow my heart, things between myself and Stefan began to progress our relationship began to grown and blossom I really thought I couldn't even have a connection with anyone like I did with Niklaus. But I was wrong the connection I had with Stefan which was very different than what I had with Niklaus, I don't think that your first love was the same as the next. What I loved about Stefan was that we both wanted the same things in life, we both wanted to explore the world and see different cultures. It was like I had met my better half, he was so kind in nature never raised his voice to me, I didn't know if it was love that I was feeling but something was happening between us. I guess I was still protecting my heart, I know spoke about letting the past go, but when my mind was at peace at night I would dream of the man who captured my heart over 300 years ago.

While staying at the Salvatore I wanted to pay for my keep, Giuseppe of course inclined at first, but I insisted that I wanted to contribute for my stay. So I began to work at the school, teaching the younger children Latin, which was my native tongue language, I hadn't spoken it for many centuries, but it was pretty easy to teach them. Mayor Lockwood was very impressed when I mention the idea to him; he wanted the children of the town to learn the dead language. In all honestly I really enjoyed being around the children, I knew I could never have one of my own, so watching over them for those few hours gave me a sense of what motherhood would be like. That is the one thing I've always wanted but because of my immortality it would never be possible for me to have a child to call my own.

As always Damon came and met me when school was finished, he thought a young lady such as myself shouldn't walk alone. I knew the real reason behind it all, Damon just wanted to get away from the house as Giuseppe used to be on Damon case quite a lot he wanted him to find a suitor. But none of the women in Mystic Falls interested Damon, personally I didn't think any of them were actually worthy to have such a man like him. Today reason was a little different Damon had come to talk to me he, about him going to be going to war, to fight for our country. I wasn't happy in the slightest about the idea, but he had his mind set on going. Who was I to stop him? We walked back the Salvatore manor, and I notice there was a young lady speaking to Stefan and Giuseppe. As we approached them I notice that she was looking at me rather strange, but maybe I was being slightly paranoid she probably didn't know who I was and only expected to only meet the two brother's.

After the introductions with Katherine, we all had dinner together, the conversation was pleasant and to be honest it was nice to have another lady living here. After dinner Damon took us both into the parlour, both Katherine and I sat down, while Damon went to pour himself a drink. I could tell he was a little smitten by Katherine I couldn't help but smile, because if any one deserved a slice of happiness it was him.

"So Star, where are you originally from?" Katherine broke me from my thoughts, I looked over at her she had this curious look in her eyes, I knew I had to tell the same story as I told the Salvatore's.

"I'm originally from Maine. My parents died when I was young, I was raised by my aunt." Well I was telling her partly the truth, I always liked to keep my stories with some truth in it.

"Have you spent any time in England? I've spent a little time there, and you really remind me of someone I met." She began to look at me sceptically, with Katherine bring up England threw me, it wasn't possible that she would have been there over 300 years ago. Once again I know I was being paranoid, I needed to stop having my guard up.

"Ladies will you excuse me for a few moments." Damon spoke before leaving the room. I looked back at Katherine, something seem a little strange about her, the next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall while Katherine had me by the throat. She had dark vein appear under her eyes, and fags…. I couldn't believe it she was a vampire! I was about to scream and she covered my mouth to silence me.

"I wouldn't scream if I was you Star." I began to wreck my mind if I knew her, I can recall nearly everyone that had crossed my path in the last thousand years, but hers I had never seen. "After nearly 400 years, how could you possibly be alive?" How did she know that I've been around for this long? I've never met her in my life.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about?" The vein beneath her eyes disappeared, and she began to chuckle as if she didn't believe a word I was telling her.

"Do not play dumb with me Star. I knew who you were the minute I saw you, I was there the night you die, I even went to your funeral." I was about to speak but once again she silence me. "Do you know what your husband had planned for me? That he was going to sacrifice me so he could have his curse removed." I remember Niklaus and Elijah talking about a curse, but I didn't know that Katherine played a part in it I was clueless to it all, if she thought I had a hand in it all she was mistaken.

"I didn't know that they were going to do that to you, I had only found out what they were and I—" Once again Katherine cut me off she wasn't going to allow me to say my piece.

"And you faked your own death." She spoke smugly as she took a step back from me. "You do know that you broke Klaus heart, he turned into even more of a heartless monster after you died." Hearing her talk about Niklaus felt strange, to hear that my death had done that to him stirred up a lot of emotions. "Don't fear, he moved on pretty quickly. That's what you get with Original family." When she spoke of him moving on I felt jealously overwhelm me, not that I expected for Nik never to be with another woman, but to hear he had just brought it to the surface. "But you're not a vampire, your something very different. What are you?" I wasn't going to answer her question, Katherine seemed like a viscous person and if she knew what I was she would use it to her advantage.

"What is it you want from me?" As soon as I asked that question a smirk appeared on her face, which made me regret asking it.

"I want you to leave." She wanted me to walk away from Stefan? I couldn't do that and I will not allow her to bully me into leaving.

"No." She didn't like my response but I didn't care, there no way I was going to allow her to drive me away from the only family I've ever had in centuries.

"I wonder how Stefan will feel when your husband turns up at the door, actually I wonder how Klaus will react to the news that his wife hasn't been dead for last 373 years." I felt my heart accelerate at the mere mention of Niklaus knowing that I was alive, he would surly kill me, and what of Stefan he would hate me for lying to him all this time. "I want you to leave tonight." Was Katherine out of her mind? Why did she want me to leave, why was I such a problem to her?

"Why are you doing this to me?" I wanted to know why she saw me being here as a problem, I wouldn't tell her secret of being a vampire, I couldn't leave Stefan and Damon knowing that.

"You don't need to know why, and if you don't leave I will make your life a living hell. Starting by informing your dear husband of your location." I looked up and I saw that Stefan and Damon had walked into the room, I felt like I wanted to be sick, my mind was racing at the possibility of Nik knowing of my existence.

"Ladies…" Damon said smiling, Katherine step away from me, and smiled at them both. Stefan walked over to me looking a little concerned, I didn't want to be here no longer Katherine threats might be empty ones but I wasn't planning on gambling,

"Star, are you ok?" I looked at Katherine as she began to glared, I had no choice right now but to leave as hard as it will be to walk away I had to do it. If Nik came here he would not only murder me but also the Salvatore's I couldn't allow that fate for them for my selfishness.

"If you excuse me, I have a terrible headache" I began to walk away and Stefan caught my arm stopping me from taking another step.

"Star…" I couldn't be in the same room as Katherine; I couldn't believe she was threatening to tell Niklaus about me, I could never let him find out I'm alive.

"Stefan, I'm fine." I walked out of the room and made my way up the stairs, I had to leave I couldn't stay here any longer, not with Katherine knowing about my past.

That night I left the Salvatore home I couldn't stay there any longer. With Katherine knowing about my past I don't know why she didn't want me to be around the brothers, but I had to think of the consequences of her telling Niklaus of my where about. It broke my heart to leave Stefan and Damon, and part of me wanted to stay, but my biggest fear wasn't just what Nik would do to me, but what he would do to the brother's, and I couldn't allow anything to happen to him. I made my way to New York it took a few days and the further I got from Mystic Falls the more my heart ached, I boarded a ship that was heading to Italy, and that where I have been living for the last 147 years. Things had changed a lot with myself after my interaction with the elusive Katherine Pierce, I was no longer that venerable girl anymore. Katherine tore me away from the one place that had felt like home, I refused to be that person anymore. I grew into myself, I didn't take any crap from anyone and that was all down to one person and that was Luca.

I met Luca in the year 2000 in a small town in southern Italy called San Salvatore in Benevento; Ironic I know even after all of these years Salvatore's still had a special place in my heart. Luca was a witch, he had been helping me to embrace my calling of being a unum praeditos. After all of these years I actually began to embrace it all, and my potential. I began to learn how to use my powers, I was able to move faster than any supernatural creature, I gained incredible strength. I trained with Luca to increase my strength so I will not be venerable to supernatural creatures. Which over the years the population had increased, it was like a disease that spread like the plague. Luca had told me because I suppress my calling my ability never came to me, if I opened up to it all them years ago I would not allowed anyone make me feel weak and useless. Now I wasn't that frighten girl from all those years ago, running away from her past, and her calling, I knew my time was approaching where I had to finally face my destiny.

The year is 2012, and after all of these years I had found out that Stefan and Damon were still _alive_ and both living in Mystic Falls, they were turned in 1684 by that bitch Katherine. Everything became clear to me, the reason why she wanted me to leave was so she could do that, she drove me away from people who I considered my family her personal game. That wasn't the only thing I learnt, Katherine was the doppelgänger that Nik and Elijah spoke of, and she had flee before Nik could break the curse. Which meant her threating me about informing Nik of my existence was all a ploy to get me to leave, and if there will be a day I meet Katherine again, I will drive a stake through her cold heart.

Now that Stefan and Damon were immortal I don't know with them becoming a vampire had changed either of them, but I had to see them both. With my time coming closer to face my destiny I felt I needed to face my past and explain my actions. I don't know how either of them will take to seeing me again, I don't expect them to forgive me for all the lies I had told. I just needed closure, I can't live with the burned of the lies no longer. I caught a flight to Virginia, and the whole journey there I felt nervous I was going to finally see the Salvatore brothers after all of these years, and what worried me is how they are going to take to seeing me. Would they be happy to see me again? Would they both loath me for abandoning them the way I did? So many question I had spinning around in my mind, but I knew they would answered soon enough. I boarded off the plan and made my way to collect my luggage, and I walked to the front entrance of the airport. I caught a cab and asked him to take me to Mystic Falls. After 147 year I was going to be face the both of them, I hope that I'm strong enough to face my demons.


	3. I Will Live With The Regret

**Star P.O.V**

During my journey to my way to Mystic Falls I felt a string of emotions run through me, some may say leave sleeping dogs lie, that returning into the Salvatore's life wasn't necessary. What they didn't know would not hurt them, but it would only weigh heavy on my heart when I completed my soul purpose in life. They may hate me and attempt to kill me for the lies and deceit, or maybe I'll be welcomed with open arms. I began to recall the words that Alana used to speak to me when I was a child ' _If your emotions are a house, your foundation is love. You were born with perfect love in your soul and it will keep you strong. I promise you, little Star, if you feel your house is out of order in any way, fix the foundations and the rest will correct itself.'_ So deep down I knew there could be a way for me to right all of my wrongs with them. It may take days, weeks, even months, but it was something I had to do for my own peace of mind.

I finally I had arrived in Mystic Falls, I have to say the town had change a lot since 1864, firstly the Salvatore Manor where I used to reside in didn't stand beautifully it was just a pile of ruins. I was told that they both still lived here maybe they resided somewhere else, if I head into town I'm certain that someone will be able to help me. The cab driver drove me into the town which looked the same but very different at the same time, it actually looked really beautiful. I was dropped off in the middle of the town square, I paid him and he drove off. I began to look around as I didn't even know where to start looking for them, I saw across the road a restaurant called Mystic Grill. That seemed like the perfect place to find out if the brothers would still be here, I'm certain that someone would know of them. I made my way into the restaurant, I looked around to see that it was empty, apart from a young man who was working behind the bar, I walked over to the bar and the bartender came over.

"How may I help you today?" He spoke flirtatiously, which was a real eye roller. What is with men when they see a woman walking into a bar alone they think they have the right to hit on them. That the saddest thing that men have not change in the last ten centuries, you would have thought in the modern world it would have changed. .

"A bourbon please." I watched as smile grew on his face, and he did this strange thing with his eye brows, was up with this guy? Did he actually think he had some sort of chance with me?

"Coming right up hot stuff." I rolled my eyes and turned away from the bar, I couldn't and wouldn't tolerate that kind of behaviour. This place was dead how was even I meant to find Stefan and Damon? Maybe I was stupid to think that anyone would know of them, as there are both vampires I doubt if anyone knew them. "Here you go." I turned around and the bartender places my drink on the bar.

"I was wondering, would you know where I could find Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" This guy was barely out of his teens I doubt he knew them, but there wasn't any harm asking he might prove me wrong.

"Excuse me, I heard that you're looking for Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around to see two older women standing behind me, one was dress in police uniform with short blond hair while the other was dress quite formal with dark hair.

"Actual yes I am. Do you know where I could find them?" They both looked at me a little sceptically. "I'm sorry, how rude of me—" I extended my hand towards the both of them. "—Star Mikaelson." Even after all of these years I still called myself a Mikaelson, it was my name by law and there was something about the Mikaelson name that had certain people in power respect me a lot more. The both of them looked at me with widen eyes, until the lady with dark hair stepped forward and placing her hand into mine and shaking it.

"Mayor Carol Lockwood, did I hear you correctly that you are a Mikaelson?" This town was still run by the Lockwood's, some things never changes, at least she was trying to be hospitable.

"Yes you heard correctly." The both of them were acting rather strange after I confirmed that, what did it matter that my surname was Mikaelson. All I wanted to know was where Stefan and Damon were so I can begin to make some form of amends with them.

"Are you another one of them?" The sheriff asked as she asked she began to approach me. What did she mean by I was one of them? I had no idea what she is speaking of.

"I'm sorry I'm not quite sure what you are implying, but I'm here just looking for my friends Stefan and Damon Salvatore." The both of them still had that look that they didn't trust me, I wasn't going to continue wasting my time with them when I could be in search of the brothers. It was obvious that they both still lived here that was clearly written over this tow faces.

"Damon a very good friend of ours, and if you're here to seek any form of revenge for your family. I would suggest it best for you to leave, before things around here get real messy." What was she talking about? Seeking revenge? Why on earth would I seek revenge on Damon, he was like a brother to me, and talking about my family… I had no family.

"I'm sorry I have no idea of what you're talking about." I step away from them both of them and began to make my way out of the restaurant. So Damon and Stefan interacted with the towns people, it shouldn't be too hard to find the both of them just need to ask someone who wasn't as rude.

"You're a Mikaelson. Of course you're going to seek revenge after what they did to your brother Klaus." I stopped in my tracks at the mention of that name, I hadn't heard that name for 147 years since they passed that bitch Katherine lips. The man who stole my heart 500 years ago, they thought I was another sibling? What did the brothers do to him for this attack of revenge?

"I assure you that Niklaus is not my brother—" The both of them stood there with a confused expression there was no way I was going to explain my history to two women who have accused me of coming here to pledge some war against Salvatore brothers. "I am here for to see my old friends the Salvatore's, now if you're not going to tell me where they are I will ask someone who might be helpful." I began to walk away from them, who were they to threaten me. So Niklaus has been in this town tormenting the Salvatore's, well whatever Damon and Stefan did to him I'm sure Niklaus deserved it.

"You will probably find them both at Elena Gilbert house—" I stopped and I turned around to the Mayor stepped forward "—If you are not to course trouble, you will see the Salvatore's and leave town tonight." I didn't come here for any of that, but I'm assuming that the Mikaelson were known for not being the most pleasant of people from this reaction. So I would do as the Mayor asked, I will see both brother's and once I've had the opportunity to explain myself I would leave town.

She gave me the address to this Elena Gilbert home, even after all of these years it appeared that all of the same families still lived here. I did find all this a little odd that the two ladies I just met knew what Stefan and Damon were, I would of thought they would of kept there vampirisms a secret. Then again this was Damon and Stefan, they always had an unorthodox approach to life. The address that the mayor gave me wasn't too far away, I knew exactly where it was. I began to walk through the street and I began to remise about the time I spent here, I wished I never walked away, but I did, and there nothing I could do about it now. I can't take back what I did, but I can try and make amends for my actions. I don't know how either of them will take to seeing me again, but I'll find out soon enough. They probably forgot all about me anyway, I would be a distant memory to them just another girl who lived in their home.

I walked down the street that this Elena Gilbert meant to be living down, as I walked pass the house I looked at the numbers and I finally reached the house. It looked pretty tradition home all painted white your typical American home with a large front porch, I began to walk up the path knowing that there was going to be a possibility of finally going to meet the both of them after all of these years. The closer I got I could feel my heart beating faster, I was frighten about the way they might react, I had to keep in mind that they might not welcome me with open arms, I had to regain their trust after all the lies. I didn't know how they were going to react to seeing me. I walked up the steps of the porch and I notice that the front door was opened, I peeked in and the place looked like a mess. I saw someone picking up broken pieces from the floor which were obviously knocked over in some kind of commotion.

"Excuse me, I was told I would find Damon and Stefan Salvatore may be here." He turned his head at the sound of my voice, and it was the one person I didn't expect to see. Damon looked exactly the same I remembered him, he kept looking at me frowning as he slowly got to his feet. I could feel the fear in my chest waiting to take over. Perhaps it only wants to protect me but there really isn't any danger, Damon maybe a vampire but I knew how to protect myself.

"St-Star?" He looked at me like he had seen a ghost, of course he would think that he hadn't seen me for 147 years. As far as Damon was concerned I would have died with old age, but here we were standing a couple feet apart.

"Hello Damon." I tried to keep my voice steady I didn't know how Damon was going to react to seeing me after all of this time. Damon used his super speed, before I could react thinking that he was about to attack me, he actually wrap his arms around me embracing me tightly. The kind of friendship Damon and I it was that kind of friendship that blooms in the centre of your heart - that kind of friendship that grows from the seed basking in the warm soil to a vast tree with many ups and downs, many - but not enough to disguise the enormity or the grandeur of such a tree, the sheer brilliance and beauty of it.

 **Damon P.O.V**

This day wasn't getting any better, it felt like everything was getting worse by the moment. From last night having Ric die in my arms knowing that Elena had died along with him, because their lives were linked by that Original witch bit. To finding out that Elena had vampire blood in her system, and now with her currently in transition. Then I had Stefan who was deluded with the idea that they could find a way of stopping Elena turning into a vampire, in the history of vampirism that had never happened I think my brother had well and truly lost it. The last time we had a saving grace with John giving Elena his soul, which lead him to his death, but there was no way we could do that again. I couldn't be around my brother when he was behaving like this, giving Elena hope of something that has NEVER been done in vampire history. So I decided to pay Meredith a visit to have a _talk_ with her, not only did the crazy doc blood jack me, but she was using it on people without their knowledge reason being why Elena was in this predicament. When I arrived she had informed me that Pastor Young and the police force had come down here, and took all the vampire blood she had jacked and revoked her licence.

So the pastor and the police force were on a mission, and all it took was for someone to tell them about Stefan and myself for them to come for us. So I drove back to Elena house to tell Stefan about what I had learnt, but when I approached the house the front door was wide opened. As I walked in I saw broken glass on the floor, I looked around the house and Elena and Stefan neither of them were here. Maybe I'm going ahead of myself thinking of the worse, maybe Elena had a moment where she flipped out about this situation. I walked down the stairs and went over to the broken glass, I had this fearful thought of the council come here and took Stefan and Elena? My thoughts were broken by a voice that I thought I would never hear again, as I turned to see if it was really her. There she stood looking exactly how I recalled her, Star, my one and only true friend. She looked even more beautiful than I recalled, in that moment as I got to my feet I wanted to know if she was real or was I tripping over some bad blood. When I embraced her I knew she was the real deal, oh how I've missed her, so many times over the last 146 years I've wished to be able to speak to her.

"Star, it's really you." I pulled away and looked into her beautiful blue eyes that used come to me in my dreams when my mind was trouble. In fact it was only last night I had dreamt of her. "What happened to you? You left not saying a word." I didn't understand why she left that night, and never came back. She left Stefan broken hearted, and I was lost without my best friend. "How are you even alive?" That was the most important question of them all, she looked at me with fear in her eyes which was something I didn't like to see from her.

"I'll explain everything to you Damon, but what happened here?" I wanted to know where the hell she had been, and what the hell is she, because she clearly wasn't a vampire that I knew for sure.

"You walked away Star. We thought you were dead, and you still haven't told me what the hell you are." Star looked at me the same way as used to all those years ago, when she appeared to have the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Damon I'm sorry you deserve to know the truth about me—" She slowly began to approach me with caution. "I've been alive for over a thousand years—" The moment I heard that it all fell into place, Star was one of them, a Mikaelson. That was her surname which explains why she been so shady about her past. She lied to us everything about her was utter lie. Even back then we were fooled by another goddamn Mikaelson, I pinned her against the wall and I vamp out, as I did she looked at me with a little fear in her eyes.

"It all makes sense now, you're another one of them. An Original! That's why you came back here to seek revenge for your brother—" Star began to move my hand away from her gently, I tried to apply more force but of course her strength was far greater than mine with her being part of that deranged family. I hated her for lying to me, for hiding what she was from me, I trusted her I told her my deepest and darkest secret. Star was the only person who I ever trust, and she walked away from me with no explanation, and now she turns up right now after all of these years finally revealing who she truly is. I kept trying to fight against her, but I couldn't she pinned me against the wall. Star was a lot stronger than the other Originals in her family.

"Damon, I know you are angry at me, but you need to hear me out." I couldn't help but look at her with hatred, I know I was looking at the girl once I cared about more than anything in this world, but that girl died a long time ago. "I need you to calm down—" She warned me as she held me firmly against the wall unable to move. "I didn't come here to seek revenge on whatever you have done to Niklaus. If you want to believe anything please believe that." Did her hear her rightly then she wasn't here to start a war over Klaus? "Please just let me explain. I will tell you everything you want to know." I know I didn't owe her to explain anything to me, but I wanted to know why Star walked out on us.

Star began to explain everything to me from the beginning that her parents were murdered by a coven of witches as they were after unum praeditos. She found out on her 21st birthday that in fact she was the unum praeditos, she was the reason behind her parent's death. Once she learnt of this she ran away, and had been running since as because of what she was, and purpose was to take down some big bad. How could any expect her to bring down something that was going to bring destruction to the world? In 1490 Star moved to England which she spoke of fondly as after nearly 500 years she felt she found a place that could be a home to her. She spoke of the first friend she had ever made in all her time being on the run she was a witch called Bethany who had been helping her find out what was meant for unum praeditos. Well apparently that the big bad was coming in the year 2000, and that Star couldn't let any supernatural creature know what she was as they would use her to their advantage.

I couldn't wrap my mind around it all as she spoke, the Star I knew was this normal young girl with no special abilities. Then Star dropped the biggest bomb shell on me that the man she married Nik was actually in fact Klaus. The thought of Klaus and Star, being a married couple disturbed me, how the hell did she put up with that arrogant asshole. She had overheard a conversation about the curse Klaus had on him which I knew was the curse that stopped him from being a hybrid that they found the doppelgänger aka Katherine. What surprised me was she didn't know what they were, I mean she married the guy and had no idea he was a vampire, he must have hidden it well or Star was totally gullible in the 1400. She received help from her witch friend Bethany, which lead her to literally fake her own death. Then she fled to America and travelled around until the day in 1863 when she turned up on our door step.

The truth of Star leaving that that finally came out, and it turns out that evil bitch Katherine was behind it, she had threated to let out Star secret past and inform Klaus of her location. Well of course Star didn't know that Katherine had been on the run from Klaus for over 300 year. Katherine did what she always did best and manipulate people, she was a corrupted evil bitch. The sad part to all this is that night Stefan was going to going to ask Star to marry him, my father even gave him our mother engagement ring. To say that Stefan was heartbroken was understatement, I don't think he has ever gotten over Star disappearing.

"You know you broke Stefan heart after you left—" She looked at me with guilt in her eyes, but she had to know of the consequences of her up and leaving like that. If she had just told us everything we wouldn't have judge her, if anything we would have done anything humanly possible to keep her safe. "—But Katherine made sure he didn't think about you anymore." She looked me frowning, I didn't want her to think that he had moved on that quick, but to let her know how Katherine wormed her way into his bed. "She compelled him to forget you, but of course once we were turned all the compulsion wore off. Unfortunately when that happened, Stefan didn't take it too well." I feel that's why Stefan became the way he was, the way he turned to blood because part of him was beating himself up for letting Katherine take away the love he had for Star. I know my brother thinks about her even after all of these years, Star was his first true love, yes I know his in love with Elena, but the way he looks at Elena wasn't the same as when he used to look into Star eyes. There was a bond between the both of them that I've never seen with anyone else in my 171 years.

Star was about to speak, but Liz turned up informing me that her and Carol were locked out of all council business. That wasn't the worst part as I Matt turn up looking to Elena. When I saw him I had penetrated anger towards him, my stupid brother saved him and let Elena die for what so we couldn't literally have another quarter back. I attacked him I was ready to rip his head off but Star stopped me, and that point I totally flipped out at her. I could see that every word I said to her hurt like I was cutting her with a knife, she was about to leave but I couldn't have her walking out of my life once again. It wasn't her fault that she had to leave before, granted that she did lie about her past but who could blame her. This anger was because I'd mourned for 147 year over the friendship I had with Star, and I couldn't let her walk out of my life once again. So I asked her to stay I didn't want her to go, because I'm a selfish person I couldn't continue not having her in my life without. I didn't know how Stefan was going to take to Star coming back into our lives, but I'm not letting him drive Star away.

"With your vervain and Alaric's weapons; they could be anywhere." This negativity wasn't helping my situation right now, how many places are there around here that could hold vampires in.

"Come on, guys, think. It takes a lot to hold a vampire. Reinforced steel, iron doors." I was getting really frustrated with all of this now, I glanced over at Star and she looked a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"The Pastor has a cattle ranch." I looked over at Matt, while he looked at me sheepishly. "Those pens could easily be modified." He might be onto something, somewhere like that could work to keep hold of them.

"It's remote, it's secluded." Meredith added, well I think we may have found where they are keeping them, I looked over at Matt.

"Well, guess what? Looks like you get a chance to prove how sorry you really are." I looked over at Star who was staring into space, I think the fact that I told her that Stefan was going to ask her to marry him may have got her a little jittery. "Let's go." She looked at me with a worrisome look, she had to face Stefan sooner or later, sooner the better so he can let out what he needs to say to her.

"You want me to come?" Personally I needed more muscle, and she was immortal so no harm could come to her, and they wouldn't see it come either.

"Yes Star. If you can kick the crap out of me then you can do it to anyone." She stood there still with the same expression, maybe she needed reminding who we are trying to save. "We are talking about Stefan life here." She nodded her head before making her way out of the house, I just hope that we get there we aren't too late.

 **Star P.O.V**

Damon had convinced me to go on some heroic mission to go and save Stefan and this Elena girl; I really didn't know what he wanted me to do. Yes I could defend myself, but I didn't know what I was going to walk into, these weren't supernatural creatures we were facing. From my understanding they were humans and the look Damon had in his eyes he was ready to murder anyone who will stop him from saving his brother. I wasn't sure if I was ready to walk into a battle zone, and I shared my concerns with Damon, but of course he gave me a speech about needed his best friend right now, which really got to me. I needed to prove to him that I would be there for him no matter what, and I think this is going to be the first step of me trying to gain his trust back. Now I wasn't worried about the casualties of this raid that we were about to do, no what worried me was how Stefan is going to take to seeing me after all this time. We arrived at this location that the young man Matt told us about, we all got out of Damon's car and began to walk towards a house which I assumed was this was the home of the Pastor.

"So, what, we just storm the place with zero weapons?" I asked looking at Damon; he gave a cheeky smile and looked over at Matt with a devilish look in his eyes which was a little concerning.

"Nah, we don't need weapons. Just bait." Damon rushes towards Matt and bites his neck. Matt falls to the ground, groaning in pain from the attack. What the hell was Damon playing at?

"Damon—" I stopped speaking as soon as he turned to me with blood dripping from his chin, this was a side of him I hadn't seen before and it was leaving me feel a certain way. All these years I've been fighting against vampires, and now my closest friend was one.

"Don't worry Star." He gave me a wink before taking a few steps towards the house. "Yoo-hoo! Anybody home? Big, bad vampire out here." Damon really hadn't changed, he still had the same sarcastic manner. The Pastor opens the front door and sees Matt on the ground, bleeding this wasn't the best of ideas but I had to follow Damon lead on this one.

"Let him go. The boy's innocent." I really didn't know were Damon was going with all of this, was he planning on feeding more on this poor guy Matt who Damon seems to loath because of this Elena girl.

"Well, that's the point. Give me Stefan and Elena, he's all yours." Damon grabs Matt by the scruff of his shirt, and picks him up. "Come on, Pastor. You know I'll kill him. I want to kill him." That Pastor didn't look like he was buying any of this, even though Damon really did look like he wouldn't mind taking a chunk out of Matt's throat.

"Go away! You are not invited in, and I'm not coming out!" I felt a sharp pain in my back, which caused me to buckle over falling to my knees, I turned to Damon to see him get shot in the chest before falling to the ground. I knew I had to play dead, looks like these guys want to play hard ball. I laid on the ground not moving a mussel, I saw two officers come around the corner with their guns out, one approach Damon and the other officers gently nudges me with his foot. These guys wanted to play dirty, well I'm going to show these ass hole what I am about. I got up and grabs the guns out of the officers hands, taking them both by surprise, I killed both of them by snapping the neck of one of them and stabbing the other one with his own gun. I stood there breathing heavily looking down at the two dead corpse, realizing what I had done.

"Wow I'm impressed." I turned around to see Damon standing there proud of what I had done, I hadn't taken a human life for years in this way. What I did here right now was for self-defence they were going to kill us. I looked over at Matt, he was still on the ground nearby, and Damon walks over to him and kicks him hard in the stomach. Seriously what was Damon problem with him? He was doing all this over this Elena girl, what was so damn special about her?

"Go ahead and kill me. You can't possibly hate me more than I hate myself." Damon was tormenting this poor guy, whatever had happened he was beating himself up enough about, he didn't need Damon to add more guilt.

"Oh, yes I can." Damon places his foot on Matt's throat and begins to push down. "It should have been you!" I was about to rush over to stop Damon from doing anything stupid, when out of nowhere, someone rushes towards Damon and knocks him off of Matt.

"Leave him alone!" I couldn't believe my eye after 147 year there she was; I felt anger take over me that I hadn't felt in a very long time, it was time for Katherine to feel my waft. I rushed over to her and grabbed her by the throat, she looked at me with widen eyes as she grasped for air.

"I've been waiting 147 years to kill you, I'm going to make you suffer for what you did." Every word I spoke I squeezed her wind pipe a little tighter, I want to crush her like she crushed me. Making me run thinking that she would tell Nik about my existence, when all along she had her own agenda, she will be begging for death once I'm done with her.

"Star don't, that isn't Katherine—" I was far too focus on watching her struggling for her next breath to even listen. "That's not Katherine, that's Elena." Damon spoke as he tried to get me off her, I finally let go of her throat and looked at him.

"How the hell does she look like Katherine?" I swear if Damon making any of this up I will kill him, I knew from the moment he saw Katherine he was smitten over her.

"It's a long story Star and I'll explain it all to you later." I kept staring at this Elena, she was the splitting image of Katherine, I kept waiting for her to smirk to just give me an indication that it was her. Damon got in my view placing his hands on either of my shoulder to get my attention. "Listen you go and find Stefan, and let me deal with Elena." Even though this girl was Elena it didn't stop the urge to want to rip her to shreds. "Star please…" I turned to Damon before walking away from them as I couldn't predict what I would do if I stayed around her any long.

I had to keep focused on finding Stefan, I had no idea where to even start looking for him. I saw a barn so I began to approach it, I could hear someone arguing the closer I got. I heard Stefan yelling at Matt which brought up a string of emotions, the last time we saw one another he looked at me with such adoration. Stefan was utterly in love with me and all I can remember, but I knew when he would see me now I wouldn't see those loving eyes. I was frightened of the possible rejection from Stefan I don't know if I was strong enough to deal with it. As soon as I walked in I saw him for the first time in 146 years, the memory I had of him but the memory of Stefan didn't do him any justice.

"Elena's a vampire, because of me. I have to live with that every day for the rest of my life." Matt spoke as he was getting up from the floor. Matt looked heart broken, he couldn't continue to blame himself for all this, I know I didn't know the whole story behind Katherine 2.0 aka this Elena no one could be blamed for this from happening.

"No, no, no, you don't have to live with that, you get to live with that. Because Elena put your life before her own. So every morning you get out of bed, you sure as hell better earn it." Stefan threaten him, I couldn't face him not with him being this angry, I began to walk away. "Excuse me" I heard him call out, but I kept walking I wasn't ready for any of this I was stupid to think I could just pop up in his life after the way I left things with him. Stefan intercepted me, there he stood right in front of me, I felt myself stop breathing as his eyes bored into mine with confusion. "Star?" I'm so not ready for this.

"Stefan." He stood there gobsmacked as he looking at me, every part of me wanted to run away, but my feet wouldn't move.

"Ho-how are you even here?" His words stumbling out of his mouth. I went to open my mouth to speak but he silence me. "No, I don't even want to know." He began to walk away from me, I couldn't leave it like this, so I intercepted him taking him by surprise.

"Well, that explains why you're alive." He looked at me with such sorrow in his eyes, the last thing I ever wanted to do to him was hurt him. "What are you here for Star?" I wanted to talk but no words would come out, Stefan began to walk away again I intercepted him, and he didn't look happy.

"Stefan please, just let me explain." He stood there and glared at me with such hatred, a look from him that I never thought I would experience. "I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to leave the way I did. It was Katherine she threatened—" Stefan cut me off before I could say another word.

"You could have told me Star!" Stefan had never raised his voice to me before, but he had every right to be this way after everything. "You walked away from me Star, you broke my heart!" I felt a lump build up in my throat, as this was a lot harder than I ever imagined for it to be.

"Ste-Stefan please let me—" Once again he cut me off from explaining this to him.

"I don't want to hear it Star, was everything you've ever told me has been a lie." I touched his arm and he moved away. "Even our love was a lie" I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, there was so much hatred in his voice when he spoke to me, he was a different person not the sweet Stefan I knew all those years ago.

"Stefan that a little harsh" I heard Damon say from behind me, this was the last thing I needed for the brothers to get into an argument over my actions

"Damon you stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you." I wish I never came here, I was so foolish to think that Stefan was going to take me coming back here well.

"It has everything to do with me Stefan." Damon spoke as he began to approach Stefan. "You haven't even let Star explain—" Stefan cut him off, he wasn't going to hear anything about my reason in his eyes I betrayed him, I lied to him, there was no coming back from it all.

"I don't need anything explained to me." Stefan growled at Damon before turning to me. "The day you walk out Star, your tore my world apart. I've mourned over you enough, you are dead to me." Those were his final words before he walked away from me. I processed the words he had said he hated me he didn't even want to know me, in that moment I felt my legs give way, but I felt a pair arms wrap around me stopping me from falling.

"His just in shock. He didn't mean anything he said." Damon was trying to comforting me, but Stefan hated me he meant every word he said, there was no need for Damon to be so kind about it all as I deserved it.

"Damon he-he hates me, he won't ever forgive me for putting him though all that pain." I cried into Damon chest as he held me tightly in his arm. "I've got to live with that regret Damon." He pulled me away from him, and began to wipe my tears away.

"Star the love that Stefan had for you didn't fade away, his hurt and his lashing out at you. He didn't mean anything he said tonight, it was just the shock of seeing you." I couldn't deal with any of this anymore, I thought I could deal with see Stefan, and whatever he threw at me but I couldn't. This was all a huge mistake I needed to just back home I've caused enough damage here already.

"Damon, I'm sorry, I should of never of come here." I got out of his grip, and attempted to walk away but Damon intercepted me before I could take another step.

"Don't you dare Star, don't you dare walk away from me again." He held both of my hands tightly as he looked into my eyes. "Star, you can't walk away again, I need you, I need my friend more than ever. I promise you that Stefan will come around." I began to shake my head I couldn't stay, there was no way that Stefan will ever come around not with the way he just reacted. "Listen to me Star, you walked away 147 years ago because you were forced to, but if you walk away now it will be because you chose to walk away." I looked up and Damon was looking at me with pleading eyes, did Damon really miss me that much? "It's your choice, but the girl I knew wouldn't walk away after an argument." He was right I wasn't one to run away anymore I had been running for far too long. With Damon practically begging me to stay makes me believe that he really needs a friend, so I wasn't going to go anywhere and be here for him and no one else.

"I'll stay." Damon hugged me tightly, I couldn't abandon him again I need to build bridges again with him. My only reason for staying is for one person and that Damon.


	4. I'm Bulletproof Got Nothing To Lose

**Stefan P.O.V**

After 147 years Star walked back into our life expecting for me to welcome her back with open arms, it took me over a century to get over her walking away without any explanation. I still remember after all of Katherine compulsion wore off after I got turned, how I beat myself up for decades that I let Star walk away without looking for her. To know all this time I thought she was dead, when she wasn't. A part of me wanted an explanation, but then I didn't want to hear it, because when I looked at her all that hurt and pain I thought I had gone rose to the surface again. To come to learn that all of this time she was alive, she never came looking for us, did I actually mean anything to her? Was I just another man that she used to pass her time with? The more these questions came into my mind I knew I had to walk away from her. It turns out that Star has supernatural abilities too, but she wasn't a vampire that I knew, so what the hell was she?

She tried to apologies to me and began to tell me that her leaving me had something to do with Katherine, all that did was infuriated me even more, I thought Star and I had a close bond that she wouldn't have allow someone like Katherine stop her from leaving. All I felt right now towards her right now was rage; everything Star had ever told me was a lie every single thing I knew of Star was an utter lie, our love was a complete lie. Even as I shouted at her I felt like my heart was breaking all over again, Star was the greatest love of my life and I had mourned for her up till this very day. I wanted to my share life with her, she was the woman I wanted to marry. Yes after all of these years I found how to love again with Elena who had shown me how to be a better person after everything I had done. If Star thinks she can walk back into my life she had another thing coming.

Of course Damon came to her rescue telling me to let Star explain her reason to me of why she left, I didn't want to hear anything from her. I didn't want to hear her excuses of leaving no longer. Star tore my world apart when she walked away, I felt lost and alone, and when I turned into a vampire all the hurt pain was magnified. If I'm going to be totally honest that the real reason why I turned into a ripper to drown out all the hurt and pain of her walking out of my life. When I spoke the words that I had mourned over her enough and she was dead to me, I saw one thing I hated to see from Star and that was the sorrow in eyes. I couldn't look at her any more I had to walk away from her. As I continued to walk away I realised something, that even after all of these years Star still had a hold of my heart. I will not allow her to come here, and mess everything I built. She has no reason to be here, I made my feeling clear to her now, so she can leave and let me live my life.

I went and found Elena she looked a little shaken up, I asked her what had happened that's when she explained that Star had attacked her thinking that she was Katherine. Of course that was most people reaction when they saw Elena and they knew Katherine, thank god Damon was there because it sounded like even he was trying to stop her she was close to killing Elena. With Star doing that Elena began to ask questions about her, but I didn't want to talk about it. I never told Elena about my relationship with Star, and I'm surprise Damon hadn't brought it up with her before. When Star walked out of our lives 147 years ago neither of us really spoke of her it was far too painful. Damon was just as heartbroken as I was, Star meant the world to him she was like the little sister he had always wanted. What I couldn't understand right now is how he could stand there and sticks up for her, telling me to hear her out after all the lies she had told. I've lived without Star for 147 years, and I didn't need her in my life now.

In the morning I brought Elena down to the woods, I needed to help her with overcoming her urges to feed on humans. So I bought her down here to teach her to hunt. Before coming here Damon and I had a very heated argument about it, he thinks that she could fed from the vein that she needs to embrace the natural urge. I wasn't going to let Elena do that the one thing that Elena is driven by is her compassion; if she fed from someone and killed them it would destroy her. We were both lying on a blanket on the floor of the woods. Elena wakes up, looks at me and smiles, I really couldn't believe how lucky I was to have her in my life. I really never thought I could be with someone like this again not after Star.

"Hi." Elena spoke sweetly, part of me was happy she went ahead with the transition, but I knew deep down that it weren't what she wanted.

"Hi." I leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips, I pulled away, and she had this beaming smile that just made all my troubles fad away.

"You know, you haven't told me much about your friend Star." When she spoke of Star name I felt myself tense up, I didn't want to talk to her about this. Star would be gone soon enough and she will be a distance memory to everyone.

"She just someone from the past that all, she going to be gone by the time we go back to the house." Elena looked at me a little concerned. Another argument that broke out at the house this morning, the way things went down Star will be long gone.

 **Flashback- This Morning**

 _I was packing up stuff for this trip in the wood that I planned with Elena, I thought teaching her how to capture an animal without having to drain it dry would help her. This was never the life she wanted, but unfortunately the circumstances have lead us here, so I was going to do everything in my power to make this transition easy for her. As I was packing Damon was in the room with me, he was trying to justify Star actions, and still trying to telling me to hear her out. Obviously I didn't make myself clear enough last night, or maybe my brother pig headed and thinks he can somehow change my mind_

 _"You're making a big mistake Stefan, you not even hearing her out." Damon really didn't get it, I didn't want to hear her explanations, I've moved on whatever Star reason for returning back I wasn't interested in listening._

 _"No, I'm not. I have no interest in what Star has to say." I looked directly into his eyes. "How can you be ok with her after everything, you were just as hurt when she walked away." Damon took to Star not coming back pretty bad to from what I remember, so how could he be so accepting about all the lies she had told._

 _"Because I LISTEN to her Stefan. You don't even know what she had been through—" I had to cut him off as I didn't want to know what poor Star had been through._

 _"No I don't know anything about Star, because everything single thing that she had ever told me was a lie Damon. Everything she represent to me is a lie." Damon looked at me shaking his head, how pathetic could my brother be to just believe whatever lie Star spun him to defend her so much. "I want her out of our lives Damon, I don't want anything to do with Star!" I notice Star walking into the room looking as stunning she used to look in the morning, even after all this she still took my breath away. She looked a little hurt by what I said as she approached the both of us._

 _"Well vampirism has really changed you Stefan." I stepped away from Damon and looked directly at her, who was she to judge me by the way I'm behaving? This wasn't anything to do with me being a vampire, it had everything to do with the fact that the first woman I fell in love with lied to me. "Stefan I know you're mad at me—" Once again she was going to try and explain herself I didn't want to hear it._

 _"I want you out of here. I don't want to see you. I don't want to be anywhere near you. Just go back to whatever rock you've been hiding for the last 147 years." She step back and I walked out of the room. I couldn't handle being around her, because when I looked at her I could see my Star, the girl who stole my heart all them years ago, and I can't let her let her destroy everything I have here._

 _ **Present Day**_

I got off the subject of Star with Elena I didn't want her to know anything about her, she will be out of our lives. Elena didn't need to know anything about Star, she was my past and Elena was my future. We were walking through the woods and we saw a deer eating nearby, I notice that Elena was breathes heavily, I knew I needed to talk her though all of this.

"Close your eyes." She looks up at me then closes her eyes, I rushes at the deer taking it down and Elena opens her eyes and gasped. Elena began to drinks the blood from the deer as she looked up I notice she had blood all over her face as she pulls away from its neck and breathes heavily. Elena gets up from the ground the deer runs off. She watches it leave looking traumatized by the feed, she touches the blood around her mouth and cries. "Don't worry, he'll heal. Bigger animals are more resilient." I needed to assure her that, Elena turns and faces me with fear in her eyes "Hey." I dabs at the blood around Elena's mouth with a cloth "You did it. I know it's hard—" I began to caresses her face "—But you can do this." Elena cries, but she nods her head confidently, I know she can pull through this. I wanted to teach Elena how to defend herself and use her new ability's, I was standing behind Elena I was trying to teach her how to use her super speed.

"I can't do it." Elena said giggling, how could I explain this to her? I knew track wasn't her best sport but that was when she was human everything had changed now.

"Alright, it's like the starting line of a race, right? So you just push off with every ounce of strength that you have." She looked at me frowning. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be, she wasn't one for sport's I've seen her run and it was very girly.

"Yeah, but I was a cheerleader. I sucked at track." I needed her to be a little more confident about this, she had to believe in herself a little more.

"Just concentrate, okay? You can do it." Elena crouches into a running position and breathes out; I placed his hands around her waist to help her position herself.

"I can't. All I can think about is your hands on my body." She spoke a little flirtatiously, maybe it would be better if I wasn't touching her, with everything heighten I was a distraction to her.

"Oh, okay." I took my hands off from around her waist, but she grabs my hands and puts them back around her.

"No, no, no. I - I didn't say to take them off. It feels good." I couldn't help but smile at her. After everything we had both been through, from Klaus wreaking havoc to her death, somehow Elena and I survived through it all.

"Yeah what does it feel like?" I questioned her as she began to laugh. I knew how it felt to me having her in my arms, but now with her heighten senses it was a lot different from her human ones.

"It feels like you're touching every nerve on my body." I began to run my hand up and down Elena's arm slowly moving to her waist, she shivered in pleasure as I did.

"Everything is heightened. Taste, smell, sight, touch." I kissed Elena's neck, she grabs my face before kissing me passionately. She jumps up and puts her legs around his waist, I super speed us both into a tree. Elena places herself back down on the ground as we continue to kiss, I unzips Elena's jacket and unbuttons her pants, while she helped me by taking off my shirt. Elena kissing chest then moves back to my lips, I looked at her and it wasn't Elena face I was seeing, it was Star. She smiled at me before she kissed me gently. I felt lost in the moment having Star in my arms, I super speed us to another tree I didn't want to tear my lips away from her, and then she pushed me away. When I looked it wasn't Star, but Elena. She looked at me for a moment, then super speed off, what the hell was that all about?

 **Star P.O.V**

After Damon epic speech that convince me to stay he brought me back to the boarding house, it was a beautiful home even more beautiful than the old Salvatore home. Of course the first thing Damon does as soon as we walked in was pour us both a drink. I was a little concerned being here after everything Stefan said to me, I know he would be too happy with the fact that I was in home, but Damon was insisting that I stayed and he would deal with Stefan. There was something clearly wrong with Damon I could see it in his eyes and the way he was behaving, maybe 147 years that have gone by and he wasn't the human version of himself but there are traits that don't fade when becoming a vampire. The look of desperation in his eyes when he asked me to stay for him proved that, so it was time for me not be selfish and be there for him until am able to.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" He turned to look at me with that look to say I have no idea what I was talking about. "Damon, I know something up, look I know we haven't seen each other for 147 years, but I know when something troubling you." He smiled and walked over to me a glass of bourbon, he had that look of the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"It's a long story, you might want to sit down for this." I get it would be a long story considering we had 147 years of catching up to do, something tells me Damon has had a troublesome 147 years.

Damon began to tell about what happened when I left back in 1864, when he came back from the civil war and how he fell in love with Katherine. The problem was that also Stefan was 'in love' with her too, when I heard that I felt a little jealously. I never really got to tell Stefan my true feeling for him, I guess it was because I didn't know if it was love, it didn't feel same as it was with Niklaus. The woman who drove me away, played with the heart of the two most important people in my life, I hated her, I hated everything about Katherine. Right now I wish I weren't such a coward back then by running way, maybe I could have stopped any of this from happening. He spoke the founding council, and how they knew about vampires which really surprised me, I met the heads of the founding families and they didn't appear too bright to me. Somehow they found a way to deal with the problem. Damon wasn't lying when he said I needed to sit down through all of this, it all sounded like a horror story. The one part that got me emotional, was the fact that the brothers grew hatred for each other, and it was all down to one person and that was Katherine.

It was all so much to take in, but I didn't want him to stop I wanted to be clued up about everything that had happened. He began to explain why Elena looked like Katherine, apparently the both of them were doppelganger of bloodline of the Petrova, which trigged the memory of Nik talking about using some doppelganger to break whatever curse was upon him. Damon informed me that Katherine had been running from Nik for over 500 year, in that moment I felt my blood boil. When she turned up at the Salvatore home, and threaten me when the whole time she was on the run as well. I was screaming bloody murder, explain great detail what I will do to her when I see her, Damon tried to calm me down, but all I wanted to do was hunt Katherine down. Then Niklaus was brought up, that he came into town and tearing it all up all for him to finally became a hybrid. Up until the year 2000 I really thought Niklaus was the big evil that I had to put down, but I was totally wrong. The evil I had to put down was far worse than Nik, this Original family as they like to call themselves had nothing against Silas.

"So basically your hubby was untouchable." Damon broke me out of my thoughts, I looked at him confused, what did he mean that Nik was untouchable?

"Sorry what?" I completely tuned out while Damon was talking, when I thought about Silas that tended to happen.

"We are all apparently sired to Klaus bloodline. We couldn't kill him, if we did the whole of his sired line goes with him." I got up from the couch felling a little panicky, so did that mean Nik was still here? If he was then I had to leave there was no way I could stay here.

"Damon, are you telling me that Nik is here in Mystic Falls?" I felt myself panicking now, because I knew that Stefan reaction would be nothing compared to Niklaus.

"No Star. If you were actually listening, you would have heard that Ric killing him. He went up in flames that we weren't part of his line. It was all a lie." I felt a little relief knowing he wasn't here, but part of me felt sorrow knowing that Nik was actually dead. "Why are you even worried about him? I mean with your strength you be able to kick his ass." I know Damon was trying to make light of the situation, but I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Nik was gone, I know I had no right to grieve for him after everything I had done. I loved him, I married him, he was the world to me, it was all down to my fear of what he really was drove me away from him.

"It's not that Damon. Niklaus and I were married we had a life together…. and after the way your brother reacted to my return I'm certain Niklaus would of taking it far worse. I just wasn't ready for that, but it doesn't matter as you said his d-dead." He got up from the sofa and walked over and sat next to me he held my left hand, I looked at him to see there was something else troubling him.

"Star there something I kind of left out about Elena. Stefan and Elena are together." I kind of expected to hear something like this, I mean after 147 year I couldn't think that Stefan wouldn't fall in love again. I got up and walked towards the bar and began to pour myself a drink which was needed after everything I had heard so far.

"Well I'm happy for him, I'm glad that his found happiness." Then I notice Damon stand beside me with that sceptical look on his face, the same look he would give when he didn't believe a word I was saying.

"Really you're happy?" What he wanted me to say? Stefan was happy with Katherine version 2.0 I just hope that all Elena had from Katherine was the appearance and not the whole playing two brothers part of the defect.

"Damon I just want the both of you to be happy." I couldn't tell he didn't believe a word I'm telling him, and there was going to be nothing I say about this that Damon will believe. "Look I better go, I need to find a motel." I put the glass down and went over to pick up my bag, I think after the day I had I need some time alone. I need to processes everything, I was still shaken up by the fact that Nik was gone, and the way Stefan screamed at me.

"Stay." I turned to Damon to see him standing there with pleading eyes, was he crazy? Stefan will flip if I stayed, I had caused enough damage here already, not leaving town is one thing but staying in his home that would be pushing it. "Star you're staying, I'm not letting you stay in a crappie motel room when we have empty room's here." I was about to protest and suddenly Damon covers my mouth to stop me speaking. "I'm not letting Stefan drive you away." I gave him a small smile. "Come on I'll show you to your room." He brought me upstairs to a room that was next to his, he left and I went over to the bed and laid down.

All I kept thinking about was the look upon Stefan face when he saw me I never thought he could ever look at me with so much hatred, but clearly I was wrong. As expected he had fallen out of love with me, and that something I had to come to terms with. Then Nik would come into the forefront of my mind, I felt tears rolling down my cheeks when I thought about the brutal way he died. From what I had heard he deserved it, but I had a different memory of Niklaus to what everyone had experience here. He was my husband, my first love, yes I walked away from him because of what he was that I can never deny, but it didn't mean the love I felt for him disappeared the day I walked away. Even after 500 years he was the first person I thought of when opening my eyes and last before closing them, as much as I made sure to keep my identity safe from him because of my fears I always wondered what it would be like to see him again. Now that would never happen, Niklaus was on the other side now just as many I have met along the way. Right now it felt like time has ceased, but I still had cherished memories still lingering in my mind. This is the way of life, and all things I know that Nik and I will meet again. I wiped away my tears I needed to pull myself together, I'm here for one reason, and that's for Damon, to help him through this difficult time he was going through. I don't know how long I was going to hang around for, as Luca was getting close to finding Silas location.

I woke up in the morning to an argument, I sat up all I could hear Damon and Stefan shouting at each other, I knew instantly that it was about me being here. So I got out of bed and I grabbed one of my shirts and put it on, this was going to be interesting to walk into I'm sure Stefan going to have a lot to say to my face. I walked out of the room and began to make my way to where the commotion was coming from, Stefan was being brutal with the way he was talking about me, there was so much hatred, he spoke about not wanting me here and demanded that I leave. This wasn't his home it was Damon's home to and he wanted me to stay. Stefan tantrums were getting ridiculous now, I get it he loathes me but having this outburst were beneath him.

"Well vampirism has really changed you Stefan." He stepped away from Damon and looked directly at me, is face was mixed with different emotion from anger to hurt. Being here was sheer torture to him and maybe I should try and reason with him again. "Stefan I know you're mad at me—" He cut me off which is something he keeps doing and I swear the next time he does it I'm going to punch him in the face.

"I want you out of here. I don't want to see you. I don't want to be anywhere near you. Star just go back to where you been hiding for the last 147 years." He walked out of the room I looked over at Damon who looked a little stunned to Stefan reaction.

"Well that went well." Damon spoke sarcastically. Well the anger hadn't dial down from last night as Damon said it would, but I wasn't going to leave as he wants me to. Stefan can hate me, he can yell and give me evil glares I'm not leaving.

"Well it don't matter what Stefan wants, I'm here for you." Damon smiled I think he expected me to turn around and say I was going to leave. "Where can we go for a drink round here, because I seriously need one." Damon began to smile, I think some time out of this house is what we both needed, a different atmosphere would do us both good.

"I know of a place. I'm sure it going to take you ages to get ready, I know what your girls are like, so I'll wait for you in the parlour." I began to laugh I think Damon be around mortal girls too much, it didn't take me that long to get changed.

"You underestimated me Damon." I rushed out of the room and went back into the room I was staying in I changed into a back fitted t-shirt and light wash jeans and my black peep toe heels, even had time to do my makeup. I made my way out of the bedroom, and I saw Damon walk out of Stefan room looking at me a little surprised. "Like I said don't underestimate me." He stood there with his jaw gaping open, it was very amusing to watch.

"You literally just walked out of the room." I began to laugh at him, well that was the beauty of being unum praeditos.

"A unum praeditos is far cooler than you mere vampires." I teased him and gave him a wink, he began to chuckle and wrapped his arm around my waist and ushered me down the stairs. Damon drove us both the Grill that guy from yesterday began to hit on me again. Of course Damon didn't like it he compelled him to stay away from me, I couldn't help but laugh at him. I looked up to see that Sheriff coming up to us, she stood next to Damon and pulls out a chair.

"That seat's taken." Fun Damon went really quickly, the Sheriff throws down a newspaper in front of him, he takes the paper and reads the headline

" _Faulty gas line leads to tragic explosion at Young farm._ " He throws the paper down in annoyance, wasn't that place we went to last night the young farm? "Really?" Damon spoke with disbelief, of course I didn't know the full story about that pastor and why he was rounding up vampires so I wasn't going to interfere in matters I don't know about.

"Better than ' _Town Council blown up. Police have no suspects_.' Unless the perpetrator is right next to me." Was she trying to say that Damon had something to do with this? She looked up at Damon; he didn't looked impressed as he takes a swig of his drink. I think this Sheriff needs to stop accusing Damon and start searching for the real culprit

"It wasn't Damon, if that's what you're trying to get at." She looked at me while clenching her jaw, she didn't like me from the moment she knew I was a Mikaelson, and she clearly has a problem with all the immortals in this town.

"Star it's ok, it normal thing round here when a death occurs." The sheriff continued to stare at Damon, he puts down his drink. "Seriously, stop looking at me like that, Liz. If I was going to kill twelve people, I wouldn't blow them up; I'd have a dinner party." I was his alibi I was with him all night, not that this Sheriff would believe me, but she had to take my word for it. "The Council's dead, Liz. I see that as a win." Someone caught my eye coming into the bar, as he came into my view it was Conner. What the hell was he doing here? The last time saw him he was on mission for the brother hood of the five to reveal the map to where Silas was resting.

"I've known some of the Council since I was a kid. They were my friends." Things were really heating up between these two, I should really break it up, but I needed to try and speak to Conner to find out why he was here in Mystic Falls. Because if he came here to hunt, then he needs to know it a no go zone.

"Well, your friends tried to kill your daughter." I was about to get up but I saw Connor approaching us which caught Damon attention. "Who's the new guy?" I really didn't need Damon to get on Connor bad side, actually I couldn't let Connor know that Damon a vampire he will kill him in a heartbeat.

"Excuse me." He looked at me a little intrigued at first, then he looked at the Sheriff. "Sheriff. Hi, um, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a minute about the explosion at the Young farm." Why was Connor interested in some fire?

"I'm sorry, Mr..?" She asked him sceptically, he glanced over at me then back to her. He recalled who I was I could see that, but I'm glad that he hasn't actually knowledge that we know one another.

"Oh, Connor Jordan." Connor holds his hand out to her, I knew his trick he was wearing a black glove that were soaked in vervain. He used this trick to catch out vampires, she takes his hand and shakes it.

"Are you with the insurance investigators?" She sheriff questioned, I needed to get Damon away from Connor I couldn't let him find out what Damon is.

"No, no, I'm more of an independent contractor" I couldn't help but let slip out chuckle, he looks at Damon and I then back to the sheriff. "Can we speak in private?" He asked her polity

"Sure." She smiled at him, I notice that me glanced at me again I think he probably wondering why I'm here, well it was none of his concern what was important is why a vampire hunter like himself was doing here.

"Thanks." Connor walks away, the sheriff looks at Damon before following Connor.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr Busybody Guy." I looked at him I didn't needed him to wind up Connor, it was time to distract Damon.

"Forget about him, how about I kick your ass at pool." He began to smile, as we both walked over to the pool table.

I kicked Damon ass three times and boy he was a sore loser, but I notice that he would be happy and smiling one minute the next his face would be filled with sorrow. It all had to do with his friend Ric dying, it had hit him hard, and the way he spoke about him I could tell they were close friends at that. I don't think Damon had let anyone get close to him since I was around in 1864, with Ric dying I think it brought up a lot of the old emotions. We both went back to the bar and Damon ordered us both a drink I notice Elena walking into the bar, she looked at me a little worried and didn't blame her after the way I reacted with her last night.

"Did you do it?" She demanded to Damon as she begins to sit down next to him, what was her deal?

"That seat's taken." He growled at her, Elena looked at him frowning as it was clearly an empty seat.

"But there's no one here…" She looked at me, and I shook my head to indicate not to go any further about it.

"Well, I'm just going to pretend like there's someone there, because the alternative is just too damn depressing" So she moved and sat on the other side me, after the way I attacked her last night I didn't expect that. If this it was about time I made amends with her.

"I just want to apologies for my behaviour last night." I had to remember that Elena wasn't Katherine, she may look a hell of a lot like her, but I had to give her a chance at least.

"Don't worry about it, you're not the first person to think that I'm Katherine, and I'm sure you won't be the last." I bet she got that a lot with her looking identical to her.

"So did you set off the explosion that killed the Town Council?" Where the hell did that come from?

"Am I wearing my " _I Blew up the Council_ " t-shirt, why does everybody keep asking me that?" Damon was really pissed now, I looked over at Elena and she didn't tear her eyes away from him. I'm starting to understand that Damon may behave recklessly, but this accusing him of killing those people was really wrong.

"Did you?" I got up from my seat because if I stuck around hearing this, I'll have my hands wrapped around Elena's throat once again, Damon can deal with her.

"No. Anything else?" Damon snapped back. I picked up my bag, I needed to find out why Connor here not hearing about all this, that was far more important but of course these guys wouldn't have a clue about member of the five. "Star where you going?" I walked over to Damon and kissed on the cheek.

"I'll see you at home." I looked over at Elena and she looked a little tense. "Nice to meet you Elena." I walked away from the both of them, I didn't know what to start to look for Connor, but with him being here isn't good news for anyone.

 **Damon P.O.V**

When Star left Elena began to question me about her, she actually thought that Star was an ex-lover of mine, I couldn't help but laugh as she was pointing at the wrong brother. I've never looked at Star in that way, and I don't think I ever could. I mean don't get me wrong she stunningly beautiful and she had an amazing figure, but I don't feel attracted to her like that. I didn't let it slip that Star is actually Stefan ex, I didn't do it for Stefan, I did it more for Star she really don't need the grief. I know she hurt by the stuff my dick of a brother said to her, and she's putting up a pretty good front. I guess when you've been alive for over 1000 years you get thicker skin, I got to remember she changed like we all have changed.

After convincing Elena that Star is just a friend from the past she began to question if she was a vampire, Star had told me what she was and she wanted to keep it quite so I just went along with her being a vampire. Elena began to explain to me about her problem that she couldn't keep down bambi blood down. I knew this would happen and I told that stupid brother of mine. So I did the one thing that my brother would flip out about, I gave Elena my blood. I didn't do it piss Stefan off I did to help Elena out she really did look like crap. I went back home I went straight upstairs into Star room, she was sitting on the bed with a fitted black dress; she got up and smiled at me.

"I think we have a memorial to go to" I weren't used to seeing her in something so tight and revelling. "Eyes up here Salvatore." I think I actually felt myself blush, I didn't even know I was looking at her like that.

"Sorry, it's just seeing you dressed like that." She began to laugh which made me feel really awkward right now, she began to push me out of her room.

"I think you seen enough. Go and get changed, I'll wait for you in the parlour." I went and got changed and I had received a phone call from Elena telling me that even my blood she drank made her feel sick. I don't know what wrong with her, but all I do know is that she needs real blood. I told Star what had happened to her, she went up to her room and got Elena a dress to change into. We drove to the church and both of us got out of the car I got my phone out and I called Elena.

"We are here, we are here. Where are you?" I just wanted to get her sorted out before Stefan came, I know my brother would only have a hissy fit about all this which wasn't needed.

"I'm in the basement bathroom." I indicated to Star to follow me, we both began to make our way into the church. "Is that you at the door?" Elena said panicking.

"Not yet." I spoke as Star and I walked through the church making out way to the basement, Elena was freaking out far too much she needs to calm down.

"Sorry, there's someone in here!" She called out to whoever was trying to get in "Damon, hurry." We walks down the stairs I notice that Connor guy was sitting on a couch outside the bathroom, I stopped outside the bathroom door.

"You again. Stalking small town funerals?" There was something about this guy I didn't like, he kept staring at Star in an odd way and I didn't like that in the slightest. Elena opens the bathroom door and takes the dress from Star.

"Oh, thank God." Elena looks out the door at Connor "Sorry, I – I spilt coffee all over my dress." Connor gets up, looking suspiciously at her. Elena looks at me, I nodded at her and she closes the door to change, I wanted to know what this guy was really up to he wasn't no private contractor.

"We have not met. I'm Connor. Jordan." He holds his hand out for me to shake it, and then suddenly Star shakes his hand.

"Star, it's a pleasure to meet you, this is Damon, his a bit of a Germaphobe." I was taken back by Star jumping in like that, why did Star react like that? From the look on Connor face he didn't look too happy.

"Everything okay in there?" I called out to Elena; there was clearly tension between Star and this Connor dude, and I didn't need her to go all unum praeditos on his ass.

"Yeah, just a minute!" Elena calls out, I looked at the both of them and they were staring each other down I think I needed to break the tension between them.

"So, what brings you to Mystic Falls? Bible salesman?" Connor began to laugh while Star step back a little, she still appeared to be really on edge.

"No, actually I'm in environmental clean-up" God this guy was a dick, I just wanted to get the hell out of here and deal with this lame ass memorial.

"Oh." I just wanted to get out of here, Star looks like she ready to kick the crap out of him.

"Heard you had a bit of a pollution problem." I don't' know what this guy deal is and to be honest I didn't give a damn.

"Huh, well, I was unaware. I breathe pretty easy" I looked over at Star as she kept glaring at him, then I heard Elena comes out of the bathroom

"I'm so sorry that took so long." Elena told him apologetically which he didn't deserve.

"No problem." He smiled at her.

"Well, enjoy your stay. We love visitors and the scenery is to die for." I gasps and puts my hand to my mouth. "Funeral pun. Too soon? Sorry." I looked at Star and she didn't move from the spot she was standing. "Star?" She looked at me and smiled.

"I'll be with you both in a few moments, I just need to use the restroom" I wanted to protest but I needed to get Elena to drink from this blood bag before saint Stefan comes. I left Star behind I know she can look after herself it not like that guy even stood a chance against her.

 **Star P.O.V**

Well I left Elena and Damon to their domestic, from the looks of it Damon get accused for a lot of stuff. I know from what Damon told me about when he first came here, he did sound like a dick. I looked around the whole town square for Connor, but I couldn't find him anywhere, I used my speed to look all around Mystic Falls and it was like he disappeared off the face of the earth. I gave up after a while and made my way back to the boarding house, I'm just hoping Stefan not there I don't fancy a confrontation right now. I walked in and thank god no one was home, I went up to my room, I had heard that today there was a memorial service for the people that die at the Young farm explosion. With Connor questioning about it I'm guessing he may turn up there, so it will give me the opportunity to talk to him. I got into the shower and wash my body and hair I came out and wrapped a towel and walked into the bedroom, I grabbed my bag from the floor and began to look threw it for something appropriate to wear. I pulled out a black dress and lay on the bed I began to dry my hair once I was done I applied my make-up. I put on the dress and put on my red heel on and sat on the bed.

Damon finally came and he was acting a little strange I swear he was actually eyeing me up, I tend to forget Damon use to seeing me in those horrid corset dresses, I couldn't help but tease him about it. He had told me that Elena couldn't keep the animal blood down and she been throwing it up, so we made our way to the church where memorial was going to be taken place. When we got to the basement we bump into Connor, he kept on making little sly comments towards Damon I think he had his suspicion. So intervened which I knew Connor didn't like at all, in that moment I just wanted to kick the crap out of Connor I wanted him to get the hell out of this town. Elena had come out of the toilet and Damon wanted us all to leave, but I needed to stay behind so Connor and I could have a little chat. Damon was reluctant to leave but he did in the end he knew I could handle myself.

"What the f*ck are you doing here Connor?" He looked at me smirking, god he really could be a dick at times, but today wasn't a day to test my patients.

"I'm here doing my job Star, the real question is, what are you doing here?" I walked up to him and pinned him against the wall, he had no right to question my reason of being here, and he needed to be reminded that he was beneath me.

"Connor do you know who you're speaking to! You have no right in questioning me, now I want you to leave this town now." He began to chuckle, I really weren't in the mood for him right now even more so that upstairs there was a bunch of vampires unaware of a deadly vampire hunter.

"Listen Star I I'm here for once reason only, and that to kill vampire so my mark grows." I let go of his neck and stepped back, he knew there was vampires here. "And this town crawling with them." He began to smirk once again, it was time for Conner to be taught a lesson so I grabbed him and twisted his arm behind his back

"You get the hell out of this town Connor before I do something I won't regret." I pushed him and he fell into the couch looking at me with disbelief. "I mean it Connor." I turned around and walked away from him. I went looking for Damon and Elena they weren't in the church so I made my way outside. I notice them both under a tree, as I walked over I saw Damon handing her the blood bag; she took it and rips the top open. She begins to drink it, but then she starts to be sick, she spits the blood out, Damon takes the bag back from her.

"What wrong with her?" Damon looked up at me and he really looked concerned, I approached Elena "Hey, are you ok?" Elena stopped coughing up the blood she looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"No, it tastes like…. What's wrong with me?" I began to wipe away the blood off of Elena's chin we couldn't have people seeing her like this. I didn't know what to tell her it was unheard of a vampire not able to hold down blood.

"I don't know, maybe it's your doppelgänger blood, you're rejecting the transition." She looked at me a little stunned, it was the only possible reason I could think of then again that whore Katherine survived through it all somehow unfortunately.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" Her eyes began to glaze over, I looked up at Damon and he came closer to her.

"No, you're not dying, you just need to drink from the vein." I thought vampire could drink blood from wherever, but hey Damon knows better than me his the actually a vampire.

"No. No, I don't – I can't risk killing anyone, Damon. Maybe I'm better off dead." Damon grabs her by the shoulders, the way he was looking at her with concern but also adoration was a little concerning.

"Don't you think like that? Elena, you'll be fine. Okay?" I watched as Damon gently caresses her face, then it hit me that Damon had feeling for Elena, how stupid could he be to fall for his brother's girl.

"I have to get back inside" Elena said a little flustered before walking back towards the church. I looked up and saw Stefan approaching us, then Damon started to walk away. Stefan didn't look too happy to see me here, but he began to follow Damon. I think I better stop a potential brother fright.

"Ah, great." Damon said to himself, Stefan was catching up with him, lucky for me I knew how to walk fast in killer heels.

"What's in the bag, Damon?" Stefan demanded Damon turned around smirking. This wasn't going to go down well and considering that Elena turning to Damon for help and not Stefan is slightly concerning.

"Mid-service snack, church always gets me hungry the whole blood Christ thing, you know." Stefan glares at him, Damon looked over at me and I shook my head at him as joking wasn't the right thing to do he should come clean with Stefan about this situation with Elena. "I brought it for Elena." Damon said flatly, Stefan went closer to him.

"Are you really that intent on having your way?" Stefan shouted at him as they were nose to nose, I separated the both of them and stood in the middle of them so it couldn't get heated.

"It's not my way, it's the only way." Damon tried to get closer to Stefan and I pushed him away gently, these two had too much bad blood already they didn't need this Elena problem to add more.

"Boys, I don't think now the right time for you both to be arguing" I needed them both to stop this it was a little ridicules, they were brothers that cared about the same girl they should be working together not against one another.

"What should we take a page out of your book Star, and walk away." I turned to face Stefan I know I hurt him but I'm not going to let him keep throwing digs at me.

"Listen I get it, you hate me. You will hate me for eternity that fine, I'll deal with that, but this isn't about me right now Stefan. This is about Elena, and if you both truly care about her then you will stop the fighting, and find the reason why she can't hold blood down." Stefan looked a little stunned that probably wasn't the best way for him. If these two cared about Elena that much they needed to stop fighting and find out a way to help her.

"She's starving, Stefan! She hasn't been able to keep blood down for days." It had been going on that long? Why did Damon know about it but not Stefan?

"What are you talking about? She told me she was fine." I don't think she was fine at all, I'll be more concerned with the fact that she turned to his brother rather than turn to him.

"Well, then she lied, your four legged protein shake was a bust. The juice box is a no go. She can't even keep my blood down." Damon seriously didn't do that, how freaking stupid was her to do that! In that moment Stefan stood there looking speechless probably trying to absorb what he had just heard.

"She drank from you?" You could see the hurt in his eyes; I really felt sorry for him all I wanted to do is hug him, but right now that would be real stupid of me considering how things are with us.

"Oops. Did I say that out loud?" Damon walked away; Stefan looks hurt I approached him I couldn't leave him like this, vampires blood sharing was something personal, and I don't think at the time Elena knew that, but Damon sure did.

"Hey." I placed my hand on his should and he moved away, he didn't even want me to touch him, what was I meant to do with him?

"Don't Star." I shook my head and walked away from him, I don't know what to do with him right now the Stefan I knew never had this much anger, well I guess people change. Stefan isn't the same person I met all them years ago and I needed to accept that.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

I don't know what happened in the woods with me hallucinating that I was making out with Star, then to suddenly seeing Elena run off I didn't understand what was going on. Maybe she was overwhelmed by it all. I went back to the house and Elena was there I was trying to make light of the situation so I got a bottle of champagne from the year she was born. But Elena kind of killed the moment with saying that she puked up the blood that she drank, I tried to convince her that I couldn't hold it down for a month I need her to believe in herself which she agree to. Elena had gone down to the grill to speak to Damon she was convinced that he had something to do with the explosion at the Young farm, but I tried to tell her that he would have been busy deal with Star. Elena wanted to hear it from him, I gave up trying to convince her otherwise. She would of began to question about Star, and that subject I didn't want to talk about, I mean Elena and I have spoken about everything but this is the one thing I've kept from her. I don't know how she will take to having another of my ex coming into our lives. Well I don't have to worry because I made myself pretty clear to Star that I want her gone.

I had a phone call from Caroline telling me that someone attacked Tyler in his home, she brought him over to the boarding house, when I began to take the wooden bullets out they burnt my fingers. I cleared one off with alcohol I notice that it had some inscription on it, we didn't know what it mean but I knew only would be able to help. When I went to Bonnie's she was in a state she even uninvited any vampires that entered her home, this was all down to some magical issues she was having. I tried to talk to her, and she finally let me into the house. Bonnie hasn't been able to practise magic and she would wake up with her sheets on fire, I knew it was a bad idea coming to her. Bonnie wouldn't let me leave until I told her the reason why I came, which I did when I showed her the bullets. She didn't have any idea what they were and they weren't magical, but she said she would look into it.

I went home and got ready for this memorial service, when I arrived I saw Elena going back into the church looking upset from where Damon and Star were. My instant reaction was to find out what went on, and now I wished I didn't I was full on raging right now. With finding out that Damon fed Elena his, how could he do that! Blood shearing is so personal and Damon did that with my girlfriend. Then there was Star I thought she would of gone by now, but no she was still here in the flesh. When she turned around and said she coming to terms that I will hate her for all eternity, a part of me felt hurt could I hate her that long? I was in love with her for so long I didn't hate her all I felt right now was hurt, hurt with the fact that we could have been together and things would have been different. But there nothing we can do about, it my priority was Elena and making sure she was ok, I can't keep thinking about what if's anymore. I had to let go. I made my way into the church and I notice Caroline and Tyler sitting in one of the pews, what the hell is he doing here? There a hunter on the loos who knows what Tyler is, I approached them both.

"What are you doing here, Tyler?" He looked up at me and smiled. I wasn't in any mood for this right now, this hunter could be anywhere and here he was in a church filled with innocent people.

"Being sensitive to the community's loss." Did Tyler have a death wish? I think he was more foolish more than anything else, hybrid always so cocky.

"With a hunter out to get you?" I glanced at Caroline and I could tell she felt a little awkward, how could she let him be here?

"I'm not letting a hunter stop me from where I'm supposed to be." His going to get himself killed at this rate.

"Also, if he shows his face, I'm gonna kick his ass." Caroline added, I couldn't deal with this I had enough on my plate already. I walked away and moves down a row Mayor Lockwood was at the podium, preparing to start the memorial. I sat down two rows behind Elena I couldn't be near her right now not after I found out that she sheared blood with Damon, it may have not meant anything to her, but to me it did. I don't know if I can accept it and move on.

"Before we begin the Mass, we'd like to open the floor to anyone who would like to share a memory about our late friends on the Town Council. I know that April Young wanted to say a few words about her dad. April? April, are you still here, honey?" Everyone began to turn around looking for April, poor kid just lost her dad I don't think she would be up to talking to the whole town. "Is there anyone else who would like to share a recollection or a memory about Pastor Young?" No one gets up for a moment, but Elena stands up, I glanced over at Caroline she appear to be worried. "Come on up, Elena." I don't know what Elena up to but I don't think it a good idea for her to go up there.

 **Star P.O.V**

Once again Stefan pushed me away I really should just give up trying; I mean his happy with Elena they are dating. The only thing that bothering me right now is the fact that Damon has feeling for her too, it's like another Katherine repeat. Granted that Elena seems nothing like Katherine apart from the way she looks, but you can see she clearly in love with Stefan, and I'm sure they going to have a happy eternity together. I found Damon he was little upset with what happened, I didn't really talk I just let him rant. I really didn't have much to say about the situation I could see it from both point of views so I kept my opinion to myself. Damon and I walked into the church Stefan, and a dark haired guy and blonde all turn to look at us. I didn't know who they were but I'm guessing there vampires. Damon dips his hands in a bowl of holy water and touches his forehead, chest, and shoulders in the formation of a cross.

"Don't know why that always makes me smile" I looked at him and shook my head only he could make a comment like that.

"You have a disturbing sense humour Mr Salvatore." He began to chuckle and he ushered me to a pew, I looked and Stefan was in front of me. Wonderful Damon. I sat down between both brother and I looked at Elena who has made her way to the podium I guess she was giving some kind of eulogy.

"She doesn't look so good." Damon said with concern in his voice; please don't let them start in a church this is the last place they should be starting this.

"Maybe you should have told me she was rejecting all food sources." Yep they are going to argue in a freaking church, don't either of them have any respect?

"Jealousy's beneath you, brother." Damon teased him; I'm not going to get involved I'm going to leave them both to it, because I'll only end up being the bad guy if I do.

"Oh, bite me." I'm trying so hard not to say anything right now, I felt like their mother sitting between the both of them bickering.

"I uh – when I talked to April earlier she was kind of nervous about coming up to speak. And now that I'm up here, I'm kind of nervous too." Stefan and Damon glance at each other, Elena right now looked a mess, as she was holding on to the sides of the podium to keep her composure. "The worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them." I knew that feeling all too well, I had lost many people in my life and not matter how much time goes by the pain will always be there. Elena starts to breathe heavily what was wrong with her?

"Nobody move. Don't turn around, it's a trap." I looked at Damon who had this harden expression on his face, unfortunately for me I didn't have vampire hearing so I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What going on?" He placed his hand on my leg in a sign of comfort.

"The hunter here, and he trying to call us out." That freaking ass hole Connor! Didn't I make myself clear to him when I told him to leave town.

"I um…" Elena began to breathe in and out, I sae veins start crawling towards her eyes. Stefan got up and walked passed us and went up to the podium and wraps his arm around her.

"its okay, it's okay. I got you, I got you." He really did love her, Elena really lucky to have him, I watched as Stefan lead Elena off the stage and back into the row next to Matt. The priest goes over to the podium.

"Please turn to page forty two in your hymn book. Let us join together in a song" Everyone in the room stands up and begins to sing.

"I'm gonna go rip his head off now" It looks like the vampires were all having a conversation, but I couldn't let Damon do anything to Connor not with the consequences that will happen. "Well, I think the risk will be slightly diminished when I, you know, rip his head off." I had to stop him doing anything stupid, Damon killed Conner then he will seal his fate.

"Damon you're not going to rip his head off" I told him firmly Damon looked at me arching his brow I swear I will kick his ass if he does anything.

"You have ten seconds before I go old fashioned on the new guy." Seriously him becoming a vampire his stubbornness has definitely been heighten. "Three, two, one. Bye" Damon starts to get up and I pushed him back down he looked at me a little pissed. I notice that Stefan was looking at Matt and Elena, he lets Matt take Elena in his arms, she moves to Matt's collar and begins to drink from his neck. Now I get why they were all panicking Elena couldn't control her urges, after a while, Elena stops drinking. She pulls away from Matt Elena wipes the blood from her mouth. I needed to do something and I think I'm about to do something incredibly stupid. I walked pass Damon and began to make my way up to the podium.

"Excuse me. I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young." The priest smiled at me and I walked over to the podium I didn't have a clue what I was going to say about a guy I never even knew. I looked up and I saw Connor on the balcony, he had a sniper gun pointing in my direction. I swear I'm going to kick his freak ass after all of this.

"I didn't know Pastor Young too well, but I know how it feels to lose someone you care about deeply" I glanced over at Stefan he was looking at me with concerned. "Not so long along I lost my husband. When he died, all things soft and beautiful and bright would be buried with him. I wish I'd paid better attention. I didn't yet think of time as finite." Speaking about Nik and his death was hard, a part of me wishes that I had seen him for one last time, that I could look into his eyes and tell him that it didn't matter to me who he was. "When something terrible happens, that the sadness and loss and aching pain of the heart will "lessen as time passes," but it isn't true. Sorrow and loss are constant, but if we all had to go through our whole lives carrying them the whole time, we wouldn't be able to stand it. The sadness would paralyze us—" The room was filled with a loud bang, and I felt a pain in my chest before falling backwards onto the ground. I looked down to see that I had a stake sticking out of my chest, Conner had shot me that bastard dead. I looked up to see Stefan was next to me with his face filled with fear.

"Star." His voice was trembling with fear, this was a side to him since being here, and right now all I wanted him to do was take this goddamn stake out of me.

"Stefan take it out of me please." He rips the stake out of my chest, oh god that feel better. I saw Elena and the blonde girl was stand behind Stefan, as I sat up.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard" I tried to get up but Stefan held me down, there was no way in hell I was going to allow Conner to get away with doing that.

"Damon's way ahead of you. Stay here, I have to help him." Stefan starts to leave, but Elena grabs his hand stopping him.

"What about April?" Elena asked with concern, the blonde got hold of Elena hand.

"I got it. Go." Stefan leaves, I had to go and help them both, I couldn't let either of them kill Conner. I tried to get back up and Blondie pushed me down, I was getting sick of people doing that to me.

"I have to call an ambulance," I heard the mayor said as I tried to get up from the ground again, there was no need to do all that.

"No, I'm fine I'm immortal I'm heal." What is with these people?

"The whole town just watched you get shot. I'm calling an ambulance." I guess he had a point, Carol leaves the blond looks at me and gives me a small smile.

"That was pretty brave of you to do that." It was more stupid than anything else, but rather me than the brother's. "Sorry I'm Caroline Forbes" he extended her hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Caroline, I'm Star Mikaelson," I watched as fear spread across Caroline's face, as she backed away from me. I'm such a fool why did I say Mikaelson.

"You're another one of Klaus siblings?" I knew the Mikaelson weren't very welcome around here, I might as well fess up they all going to find out soon or later.

"No, I'm Niklaus wife." She looked even more stunned at the fact I told her I'm his wife, Niklaus maybe all evil but that didn't mean I was. But I have a feeling that the reaction I'm going to be getting from a lot of people.

 **Damon P.O.V**

I was furious that hunter just shot down Star in front of everyone, I wanted to go up there and check she was ok, but I wanted to rip him to shreds a lot more. I made my way out of the church and I saw Connor throws his duffel bags full of weapons in the bed of his pickup truck. He gets in his car and shuts the door then I ripped the door off, I grabbed Connor out and threw him onto the ground. Connor pulled out his pistol and shoots me multiple times. I grabbed the gun and threw it aside, Connor rolls me over and is now on top of him. He pulls a stake from his belt and is about to stab me in the heart, but I used my strength to fight him from doing so.

"Damon?" I heard Stefan call out, as soon as Connor hears Stefan, so he runs to his truck and drives off. I saw Stefan runs towards me while I was still lying on the ground, moaning.

"Ow." How many times did he freaking want to shoot me, I'm going to hunt him down and rip his heart out. Stefan holds his hand out to me, I took it then Stefan starts to pull me up, but stops and punches me in the face. I fell back to the ground "Uhh, what the hell was that for?" I shouted at him as Stefan glared at me.

"You know what." Stefan walks away, leaving me still on the ground well I think it was down to two reason things one being feeding Elena my blood and two not stopping Star from getting hurt. Yep my brother was fooling himself he was still in love with Star even after all of these years.

 **Star P.O.V**

Well maybe I shouldn't have dropped that bomb shell to Caroline about me being Nik wife because now Elena knew and the dark haired guy called Tyler, I really wish I kept my mouth shut. All three of them came down the hospital with me and I was put in a private room I didn't know why I had to be here I was totally fine. What I was actually surprised about was that actually let me explain myself. I told them what they needed to know, I didn't lie I just kept part out. Like the part that Stefan and I were in love in 1860's. They all left apparently they were having some kind of meeting of some sort; I was just waiting to get checked out. I got out of bed and too off this dreadful hospital gown off, I walked over and picked up my dress. I heard the door open and Stefan walked in.

"Oh I'm sorry." He was about to walk out, I didn't want him to leave he obviously came here for a reason, and I don't think it was to yell at me.

"No don't go." I quickly put my dress on; he turned back around to see him standing there awkwardly. "Is Damon here?" I asked as Stefan walking further into the room approaching me.

"No, it's just me." He seemed a little nervous as he spoke, I needed to get out of here and talk to Damon I went over and picked up my bag.

"Stefan if you've come here to have a dig at me, I think I've had enough for the day. You can save them for tomorrow." I began to walk away from him but he intercepted me.

"I need to know why you came back Star." I thought he didn't care about why I came back here, what it took me to get staked for him to what to know.

"Stefan don't do this please—" He cut me off before I could finish what I was about to say.

"I thought I could handle not knowing, but I need to know Star." I looked away from him, I didn't know what Stefan wanted from me one moment he hated me the next his acting all concerned.

"Why do you want to know now Stefan? Because you made it pretty clear to me you don't want me in your life." He got hold of my hand and I felt a slight spark like the day when I first met him.

"Because today when you got shot I thought I lost you Star, I thought I could let you go but even after all this time I can't." He really wanted to hear me out? I moved my hand away from his because it didn't feel right, he loved Elena and I didn't want to complicate that.

"Stefan I didn't come here to complicate your life, I came here because for 147 years I had the guilt that I lied to you and Damon. When I found out that you were both turned by Katherine, as selfish as it sounds I was happy. I've been walking this earth for over a thousand years Stefan. Not letting anyone know who I truly I'm…" He came closer to me and touch my cheek.

"Tell me who you are then." He spoke as he looked deeply into my eyes.

"I've lived a lonely life Stefan, and only on two occasion I felt alive—" I couldn't do this what was the point to all of this nothing going to change. "—let just go back to you hating me, it will make things easier" I moved away from him began to head to the door, I don't know what worse Stefan being understanding or the Stefan hating my guts.

"I can't hate you Star. I could never hate you, you were my first love." I was about to open the door, I held my tears back before turning to him, he looked at me with those loving eyes.

"I think you will hate me when I tell you this—" He interrupts me before I could finish my sentence.

"I could never hate you Star." We'll let see if he means that.

"You remember me telling you I was married." He nodded his head recalling the story I told him. "Well never told you his full name—" Stefan looked at me frowning "—Niklaus Mikaelson." Stefan stood there not saying a word, Damon told me about the hatred that Stefan had for Niklaus so knowing that his first love was in fact his immortal enemy wife will devastate him. I opened the door to leave as there was nothing more to be said between us now.

"Did you love him, like you claimed to love me?" He wasn't going to let me walk away if I didn't answer that, I took in a deep breath and looked at him.

"The love I had with Niklaus consumed me I was blinded by everything, to me he was my world and nothing could ever compare to him." Stefan face began to sadden "But then I met you 371 years later I met you, and the love you gave me was so pure—" He looked at me like he wanted to know more but I couldn't talk about all of this, I had to let go Stefan. He had something good going with Elena and I'm not coming here to ruin it. "—Stefan you have a new life now, and I have to move on with mine. I've lost you to all of my lies, I think we should leave the past where it needs to be in the past." I walked out of the room and I felt like I was finally letting of him, I had to let him go I needed to take my own advice and leave the past where it belongs in the past.


	5. I Can't Erase The Memory

**Stefan P.O.V**

After speaking to Elena last night about the whole blood shearing with Damon she really didn't get why it upset me, all she saw it as was the fact that Damon was trying to help her. What hurt more than anything was the fact she couldn't turn to me she turned to him. So I thought we all needed to let go of all out grief and pain that we had been holding on to, so I made every one meet outside the school. We all lit paper lantern to represent the people we had lost along the way, of course Damon didn't take it all too well and walked away. Out of everyone he needed to let go he needed to, with Rose dying of the werewolf bite, then Ric and not forgetting the fact he had mourned over Star for the last 147 years but magically came back into our lives. That's when I realised the fact that I didn't want to let go of everything from my past, and when I mean my past I mean Star.

I had been so harsh on her not listen to her reason of why she walked away, and when today she got shot by that hunter and I watched her drop to the ground all I felt was fear. I wasn't ready to lose her, I didn't want to lose or have her out of my life, because deep down I was still in love with her. I had been kidding myself all of these years that I had gotten over her; I could never get over her no matter what. Yes I love Elena, and I would do anything for her, but I would be lying to myself denying my true feeling for Star. So I went down the hospital to go and see her I knew she was still down there because Caroline and Elena told me she was waiting to be discharged.

When I walked in she was just bout to get changed, she stood there in her black lace underwear, which made me feel a little embarrassed as I hadn't seen her like that in a long time. I tried to tell her that I wanted to hear her out, I needed to know why she came back, but she thought I was there to throw another dig at her. To be honest I didn't blame her after the way I behaved with her. I didn't care anymore about her lies, I wanted to know who Star was, because even though she told me lies about her past I know deep down I know the love we had was real. All she wanted me to hate her, but I couldn't the her, I'd tried and no matter how much I pushed myself to do it I couldn't. Then she told me about the man she spoke of as her husband, that in fact he was Klaus, of all people in the world it had to be him. I needed to know one thing I needed to know did she love him as much as she claimed to of loved me, when she turned to me her face was filled with so many emotions.

" _The love I had with Niklaus consumed me I was blinded by everything, to me he was my world and nothing could ever compare to him. But then I met you 371 years later I met you, and the love you gave me was so pure—" S_ _he looked at me with sorrow in her eyes._ _"—Stefan you have a new life now, and I have to move on with mine. I've lost you to all of my lies, I think we should leave the past where it needs to be in the past."_ She walked out of that room leaving me with confused, so I went after her and I couldn't find her anywhere. I rushed back to the boarding house and looked for her there but she wasn't there, I didn't know what to do anymore a few days ago my world was all about Elena. Then to have Star just walks into my life after all this time all I felt was confusion about my feelings. What I did know is that I couldn't walk away from Elena, not with everything she's going through right now, if anything she need me more than ever.

In the morning I woke up I walked down the hallway to the bedroom Star was staying in, and it looked like she hadn't slept in it. Which had me worried now that I may have pushed her too far that she gone away and not planning to come back. I don't think I could deal with her walk out of my life again, and I knew for sure that Damon wouldn't be able to either. I went into the garage and got out my motorcycle that that hadn't used in years, I thought it may be a good idea to cheer Elena up to show her that we could have fun as immortals. I heard the front door opened and Damon came out on to the porch.

"Good day for a midlife crisis. 164 years, I'd say you're due." Typical Damon everything a joke to him, but I wasn't going to let his sarcasm distract what I plan to do in helping Elena.

"Elena's transition to vampire has been a little depressing, I'm gonna help her have some fun." That was the plan, I needed her to stop thinking that turning into a vampire it's all bad, and we do have some perks to this new immortality she has.

"Oh. Those who can't do, teach." Damon walks towards me; well it looks like we are still on bad terms here, he was pissed at me for something that he had done.

"Ah, I see we're still fighting. Got it." I looked down and continued to work on the bike, then I notice Damon walking away. "Where you going?" He was walking towards his car.

"That hunter jacked Tyler Lockwood of his werewolf venom last night; so basically, he's got vampire poison in a bottle. And I'm gonna find him, and I'm gonna eat him." I got off the bike, I didn't want Damon dealing with the hunter on his own not with him having werewolf venom. With Klaus dead there wasn't a cure to save him, so between the two of us we could take him down.

"I'll go with you." I spoke as I climbed off the bike, Damon looked at me clenching his jaw.

"I don't want your help. I just want to kill this guy and get the hell out of town. Wasn't that the deal? Whoever Elena doesn't choose leaves." Elena needed Damon at the moment she is clearly rely on him more than she did with me these days, if he walked away then he won't just be walking away from her but me also.

"That was before she turned." I reminded him everything had changed, he knew that too so with him acting like a spoilt brat right now wasn't helping circumstances.

"And I stayed to help. If I take you punching me as the first clue, I'm not wanted here anymore." Damon was being childish why couldn't he understand why I was pissed, if it was the other way around Damon would murder me on the spot rather than punching me the face.

"Listen, you blood shared with my girlfriend, and I punched you in the face. You deserved it. Let not forget the fact you didn't stop Star from getting herself shot. Why don't you stop being dramatic?" Damon glared at me as he began to approach me, looking pissed.

"No, brother, dramatic would be leaving before I kill this hunter." We both stood there glaring at each other, neither of us backing down from this issue that was going on between us. "When did you start giving a damn about Star?" Damon was still protective over Star even after everything, he shook his head and walked to his car and opened his door. "Let's get one thing straight, Star's not that venerable girl you remember from 1864, she can clearly handle herself." He got in his car and drove off, Damon was right that Star could handle herself, but that didn't matter all I wanted is for her to be safe and nothing to happen to her. Was that so much to ask?

I got myself ready to go to school, I thought coming here there would be less drama but I was wrong. Rebekah began to winding up Elena in class, they both hadn't seen each other since that night we were all locked in the Young farm. Trying to stop those too from tearing each other apart was proven quite a challenge. Rebekah knew what button to push with Elena, and with Elena not being very stable, her emotions are all over the place. So I pulled Elena out of class and tried to calm her down but it wasn't work all she wanted to do was drive the white oak stake through Rebekah heart. Which I knew it wouldn't be a good idea, Elena was letting her rage over take her she wasn't thinking straight. As I was speaking to her I notice that hunter approaching Jeremy, Elena wanted to find out what he wanted, but she was covered in blood he would instantly kill her so I told her I would deal with it.

I left Elena and followed where Jeremy and the hunter went I listened in on their conversation apparently Jeremy could see some sort of tattoo on him, and that he was some potential hunter. I walked away I didn't want him catch me listening, I'll just speak to Jeremy about it later. I went back to look for Elena and I couldn't find her, but when I did she looked even more pissed than before, Apparently when she went to clear herself up, Rebekah compelled a girl to let Elena drink from her, Rebekah was really taking it all too far now. I texted Caroline to meet us outside I think I needed her help with this one. Caroline and I were sitting outside at a table while Elena is pacing back and forth in front of us; she really needed to control her emotions about all of this.

"It was a valiant first day effort. No one will judge you if you want to go home." Caroline glanced over at Elena and she stopped pacing and looked at her not impressed.

"I don't want to go home. I want to take the white oak stake and kill her. That's how mad I am. She made me murderous!" Elena screamed I don't know what going on with her but she sounded more like Damon these days.

"How about we just leave the murdering to Damon?" I got up and walked towards Elena, I had to let her calm down and defuse from all this rage.

"And – and then do what? Ignore her to death?" She was really frustrated about all of this, but I needed to calm her down, killing Rebekah isn't going to help matters.

"Look, she's trying to make herself feel better, she knows that everybody hates her, so she's trying to hate harder. Tell you what; let's just skip the rest of the day. Go have some fun. I feel like this day is severely lacking in fun." That was what Elena needed a distraction from everything, Elena looks at Caroline who was smiling, Elena looked at me nodded in defeat.

"Yeah Okay, fine." We heard a roar of a motorcycle, we all turned around to see the person getting off was Star. She stood there all in leathers, she approached the three of us with a concern look.

"Have any of you seen Damon?" Caroline got up and walked over to Star bike and looks at it with admiration, I never thought of Star being a motorcycle person.

"Wow this is one beast." I didn't even know that Star even knew how to ride one of those, then again I didn't really know Star.

"Yeah it's an Aprilia RS250, just picked it up today." She turned back to Elena and I. "Have you seen him then?" I felt like I was in a trance I knew what she told me last night that we should leave the past behind, but I'm not sure if I can. Her phone began to buzz, and she pulled out her phone and began to frown. "Don't' worry I've found him, see you guys later." She walked away and got on her motorcycle and drove off.

"Well I think we know why Klaus married her." Elena broke me from my thoughts, she knew that Star was married to Klaus? "We'll go to Rebekah party, and show her that she can't intimidate me. I just have to go home and change first." Elena waved bye to Caroline and leaves, I turned around and looks at Caroline.

"How did Elena know that Star was married to Klaus?" Caroline looked at me a little nervously as we began to to walk, what happened that I didn't know about?

"Well Star kind of dropped that bomb shell when she introduced herself, also the fact she's over a thousand years old, she stressed the point that she wasn't a vampire but a unum praeditos—" I was trying to processes everything Caroline was telling me "—She mentioned about something about her being here to face some big evil." I stopped and looked at her what did she mean by big evil?

"What big evil Caroline?" Caroline looked at me with a little concern, if she knew something she had to tell me, if there was something coming here to Mystic Falls that Star was going to be facing we needed to be prepared.

"I don't know Stefan. Star was a little blasé about it all, it not like she and I are BFF," Well it look like I needed to have a conversation with Star about this, "Does Elena seem a little off balance to you?" I looked back at Caroline, I was glad that I wasn't the only one who notice the huge change in Elena behaviour.

"Yeah, she's channelling all her emotions into rage it makes her feel like she has purpose. I used to do that too when I was, you know." I had never been good at control my emotions especially when I turned and realised what I lost.

"Ripper you?" Caroline said a little nervously, I smiled at her.

"Yeah. She needs to come to terms with it, confront it, let it in before she can let it go." Caroline nods in an agreement as we continued to walk toward my car.

"You're good at this, you know that? You saved my vampire life, now you're saving hers." Well neither of them asked for this life, actually neither did I, but if I could help them I would. "You should write a book. Go on the View." I don't know about me writing a book, but Damon was right those who can't do teach, I hadn't been able to control my emotions after all these years. I just became good at was hiding them.

 **Star P.O.V**

After the conversation with Stefan when I walked out of the hospital I ran, I kept running until I got to the boarder of Canada. I knew exactly what I was doing, I was running away from my problems again, but right now I needed to be as far that Mystic Falls as possible. I couldn't go back to the house, not tonight. I needed to gather my thoughts, I needed to know what I'm going to do next, because right now I didn't have a clue about anything. I went to a diner and order some food and hot drink, I sat down in one of the booths in the forefront of my mind was Nik. Niklaus was dead and I would never see him ever again, a part of me felt sorrow with knowing that. What was sad is that I didn't fear him anymore, and I know now if I had the chance to face him I would be able to handle whatever he may have thrown at me. Then there was Stefan who I needed to let go, I was right when I said we had to let the past go. He had Elena and from what little I saw she was good for him, I was happy for him. It was time for me to keep to my word I had to let go of the past and that what I'm planning on doing let Niklaus and Stefan go.

I stayed in Canada overnight I didn't want to go back to the boarding house just in case another confrontation began with Stefan, in the morning I made my way back I stopped in New York. I had a safety deposited box in the bank of New York, that's where I kept my cash over the years and I wanted to get something I've been dreaming about getting for a long time. So I went to a motorcycle store and bought myself an Aprilia RS250. I needed to cheer myself up somehow and this was perfect, I drove back to Mystic Falls in less than 4 hours, and it felt having great having the wind rush pass me. When I got back to the boarding house neither of the brothers was there, I called Damon and it went straight to answer phone. Well I knew where one brother would be now, and it time for me to prove to myself I've let go. I got on my motorcycle and drove to the school. As I approached the parking lot I notice that Caroline, Elena and Stefan were outside well that was perfect timing I parked up and got off the bike. I felt like I had walked in on something, but my concern was finding Damon, I needed to knock some sense into him after learning that his in fact in love with his brother girl. That was a no go area, they had been through this before with Katherine and there no need to repeat history. Of course they were all clueless of where Damon could be, but luckily Damon actually responded to my dozens of missed called and asked me to meet him. I left the school and arrived at the location that Damon had told me to meet him. I don't know what was up with him but I'm concerned about the part he needed my help ASAP, I made my way to the trailer and I opened the door and I saw Damon standing there.

"Why were you being so cryptic?" He turned to me and smiled, he seemed fine so what was his problem?

"I'm liking the leathers." He spoke flirtatiously which caused me to roll my eye. "Come in. Close the door." As I stepped further into the trailer I saw that Damon and he had an arrow in his chest, and one in his leg, my eyes followed the wire and it was attached to something.

"Tell me that is not a bomb." What the hell was Damon doing here and who the hell lived here? As I began to look around I knew exactly who's place this was, and Damon was out of his mind coming here of course Conner was going to rig this place.

"Okay. It's a kitten. It's an adorable, exploding kitten." I wasn't in the mood for his sarcasm right now, I know I'm his friend, but why didn't he call Stefan to help him.

"Why didn't you call your brother?" Damon didn't look amused well it wasn't a hard question to answer.

"Because I'm proud and stubborn and… oh, look! You're already here." I stood there glared at him, I knew exactly why Damon didn't call him they were still arguing over the fact that Damon gave Elena his blood. "Come on, you're not gonna get hurt. All I need you to do is cut out the arrow. I'd do it myself, but if I move—" Damon touches the string of the arrow.

"Don't!" I didn't want anything to happen to him, Damon pulls his hand away and makes a soft kabooming noise. "Okay." I grabbed a knife lying on the table, and I stood behind Damon putting the point of the knife to the arrow which is going through Damon's back. "Okay." I felt a little nervous doing this one wrong move and this place would blow up.

"Nice, crazy guy, Pastor Young wrote a letter about sacrifice and war brewing in Mystic Falls." He shows the letter to me I began to read it, he spoke about an evil coming it couldn't be the same evil that I'm meant to take down? "I have no idea what mean 'a greater evil is coming'?" I didn't respond to that because I was concentrating on pry out the arrow from Damon's back. "Don't we have great enough evil already in this world?" I just hope that Pastor Young was a loon and he weren't actually talking about the real deal.

"You'd think." Damon's phone starts on the table, I saw that the caller ID was Elena calling; He ignored the call, I don't know if he done that because I'm here or he didn't want to speak to her. "How did you get stuck on hunter duty?" I thought he and Stefan would be dealing with this, actually I wanted to get hold of Connor myself without the brothers knowing, after what he did to me I'm planning on giving him a real good beat down.

"Stefan had a Physics test." I couldn't help but smile, I knew he was lying to me.

"You are a good brother," I knew Damon kept on putting this act up that he didn't care but I knew deep down, he really did. With him turning into a vampire would never change the strong bond that he had for his little brother if anything it would have only made it stronger.

"I'm the bad brother." I think my friend needs a little reality check.

"You're strung up to a bomb while Stefan plays vampire with a girl who clearly broke your heart, but you're doing a very good job of acting like it doesn't suck." Damon turned his head to face me to protest. "Tell me I'm wrong." He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes, he really did have strong feeling for Elena. I finished prying out the arrow as much as could to allow Damon to remove it without the bomb exploding. "Okay, I think that should be good." Damon yanks out the arrow and drops it on the table "Now what are you going to do about a little hunter problem?" He turned to me and he had a little evil glint in his eye.

"I'm going to rip out his heart out, and make him eat it, that what I'm going to do." Damon walked out of the trailer, I couldn't let Damon do that because he kills Connor he will have the hunter curse and I can't let go through that. I needed to find Connor before Damon does, I just need to figure out where the hell he would be.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

I needed to keep Elena distracted after what happened today with Rebekah, now she wanted to go to Rebekah party personally I didn't know if it was the best idea, but I knew Elena will keep her composure. One thing that kind bothered me today was when Elena mention she understood why Klaus married Star, what did she mean by that? We all know that Klaus is evil through and through, Star wasn't like that at all/ I did want to bite back at the comment, but that would only arise more questions about Star, and I wasn't in the mood for an argument. Star hadn't told them about our relationship, and I think she did that not to complicate things between Elena and I. For now I think it would be best for Elena not to know, she was unpredictable at the moment and I can honestly say I really don't know how she will react to Star was the woman I wanted to marry.

I picked up Elena from her house, and we went over to Rebekah new home, as we walked up to the house we saw a few kids outside, drinking from a keg and having a good time. We made our way to the entrance of the house and step through the doorway with no issue, look like we didn't need an invite to come in.

"Wow, we didn't have to be invited in. I wonder who used to live here." I was pretty impressed Rebekah place was pretty nice, maybe with her not being Klaus side kick will finally change her.

"Or who died here." Elena added we stopped walking, and I notice that Elena sees Rebekah in that moment the look of rage spreads across her face.

"You're fixating." I need her to snap out of it Elena didn't stand a chance against Rebekah she was an original.

"No, I'm just quietly hating." A guy walks past us with a cup of beer in his hand, I stopped him and I began to compel him.

"This is mine now." He hands me his cup of beer. "Thank you." I handed the drink to Elena. "Why don't you have a drink? It'll help you let go." Elena takes the cup from me, she was about to take a sip when she sees April walking across the room.

"April's here. I'm gonna go say hi." Well at least April might keep her distracted.

"And I am going to find something a little stronger than beer." I needed her to try and do this alone, and to be honest I weren't in the mood to be here right now.

"Okay." We both walked off in opposite directions.

I had been here for half hour, and I wanted to leave, all I kept thinking about was Star and what she was doing. I know I should be concerned about my girlfriend not my ex, but I don't know why felt the need to protect her since finding out about this evil she was meant to take down. Stupid I know, because clearly Star could look after herself, and I'm sure Damon entertaining her. So I need to focus on Elena, I hadn't seen her for a while I began to look for her. I saw her in the kitchen I watched as I saw her walking over to her bag on the countertop, and takes out the white oak stake. I didn't need to guess who gave that to her, Elena starts to leave the kitchen, but I stood right in front of her.

"Damon give that to you?" Elena looked at me with vengeance in her eyes, she was going to get herself killed, she was a new vampire who didn't how control over her abilities.

"Yes. Reluctantly. Stefan, she's – she's not gonna stop, she's just gonna keep pushing and pushing." I think some reverse psychology in order here, because stopping her wasn't going to work.

"Well, if you want to kill her—" I step aside and gestures towards the hallway. "—I'm not gonna stop you. But see, here's what'll happen, it'll feel really good for about ten seconds, and then after that tens and thousands of vampires all over the world will start to die. Every vampire she ever turned will die. See rage is a really powerful feeling. But guilt, take it from me, it'll destroy you. So, you can either go after her or you can get on the back of my motorcycle and we can get the hell out of here" I held my hand out in hopes that Elena had taken in everything I had said, she places the white oak stake in my hand. We both walk out of the house and down into the front yard.

"Leaving so soon?" Rebekah called out while standing on the front porch, Elena stops and turns around; looking up at Rebekah.

"No. Not just ye.t" Elena looks at me and hands me her bag. "I never got a drink." She looks at Rebekah, smirking, and walks over to the keg. She places her hands on the sides of the keg and does a handstand, someone sticks the beer hose in her mouth and she starts to drink. Everyone starts to chant chug. Elena eventually comes back to the ground and wipes her mouth "Now I'm ready to go." I couldn't help but smile at her Elena had proven she can be the better person, I handed Elena her bag and we walk away together. I'm glad I'm finally getting through to her. I need to forget about Star and focus on Elena because no matter what I feel for Star I had to let go.

 **Damon P.O.V**

Star came and out me out of my little jam, she had only been here for a few days and she had already notice that I was in love with Elena, she really did know me too well. I didn't really want to talk to her about it, I wasn't really ready to talk, what would be the point Elena chose Stefan and I had to accept that. Star impressed me with her new motorcycle it kind of crazy to think Stefan gets his old bike out and then Star turns up with this nice machinery. You could clearly see they were meant to be together, but unfortunately they both didn't see that. Something tells me that after that little eulogy Star spoke about the death of her husband that she was more affected by this death than she let on.

I had left Star she said she had some stuff to deal with, but I had an interesting talk with Jeremy about Connor apparently he had approached Jeremy telling him he was some potential hunter. He wanted Jeremy to bring him a vampire so he could teach him the way, so Jeremy and I diverse a plan but I needed some back up. I called up Tyler I knew he wanted to kick the crap out of that Connor dick more than I did, but when I called the one person who I didn't expect to answer that was Klaus. The only thing that ran through my mind is Star I had told her that he was dead, did this guy have nine lives or something. He had told me Tyler was dealing with some dilemma, but he offered his assistance I knew I was going to kick myself for this later, but he was freaking destructible. I'll have to warn Star that he back in town I don't know how she going to take to it, but I'm going to be by her side I will not allow Klaus to hurt her. He will have to get through me before he comes near her. I was waiting for Connor in storage room, he came in, and like clockwork straight after Meredith.

"Is a hospital really the best place for a germaphobe?" He asked as I walked out from behind a rack of medical supplies,

"Oh did my friend say that I was a germaphobe? Pft, sorry, she meant to say vampire." Connor pulls out a gun to shoot me, but was struck by an arrow. He drops his gun and bends down to pick it up, but he is shot by another arrow, he looks at both the arrows and saw that they are attached to bombs.

"Stings, doesn't it?" Welcome to my world buddy. Connor attempts to grab his gun again, but someone kicks it out of the way. Connor looks up and sees Klaus.

"Hello, mate." As much as I didn't want him here I couldn't help but smirk, Connor don't know what he dealing with now, but I know I'm going to have great pleasure ripping him apart. For once I was actually happy to see Klaus he actually came through. Who would of thought? Connor was attempting to pull the arrow out from his side as Klaus and I was watching him.

"Keep it up, buddy. We'll be scraping you off the ceiling." He looked up at me not looking very amused, well now he knows how I felt this afternoon.

"You two are gonna kill me anyway." Well he was kind of right there, but we needed a little information from him before we did that.

"Well, let's not be too hasty. I feel like we're just getting to know each other." Klaus teased him; he was actually bearable when he weren't being a dick, I just hope he skips town before finding out his dead wife isn't so dead.

"Let's start with the basics. Where are you from, what do you know, maybe you can cue me in on this 'greater evil', because I've fought this guy—" I Pointed at Klaus. "—and there's nothing more evil than that." I spoke as I handed Klaus a letter that the pastor wrote,

"Yeah, truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets." He said proudly while he read the letter, seriously I didn't get what Star saw in him to have married him, he must of compelled her or something she wasn't that blind… was she?

"I'm not telling you anything, and if you think if you kill me it's gonna be over, there's another waiting to take my place." Great was there a freaking army of these guys?

"See, this is what I like to hear; vague threats, ominous prophecies, disappearing tattoos." I notice that Klaus looks down at Connor and stops smirking.

"What do you mean tattoos?" He seemed a little surprised which was a little unusual for him, I thought the billion year old vampire knew it all.

"Don't bother, you can't see the damn thing." Klaus kneels down next to Connor.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" Connor looks at him, then he attempts to stake Klaus, but Klaus is too quick and catches his arm. "Nice try, but I'm faster than your average vampire." Well he was right there, Klaus twists his arm and grabs the stake out of his hand. He looks at the stake and seem a little surprised. "You're one of the Five." What the hell was a freaking five?

"The what?" I was confused what the hell is one of the five?

"And I'm faster than your average hunter." I saw that Connor is about to pull the string to the bomb and I rushed out of the room, leaving Connor and Klaus behind. The bomb explodes and was thrown through the air, landing face down on the floor. I looked behind me as the massive fireball disperses; well it looks like I won't find out now what one of the five is.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

Elena and I went for a ride on my motorcycle, and she really appeared to be enjoying herself, for the first time in a long time I saw her smiling. I drove us both back the boarding house and we both got off the bike and we walked into the house, I had a message from Damon saying that Klaus wasn't as dead as we thought and he was helping him with our hunter issue. I was about to tell Elena what I had learnt, when she pinned me against the wall and began to kiss me. I couldn't help but smile at her I vamp speed up to my room, Elena pushes me down onto my bed and straddles me. We started to kiss passionately, Elena sat back up and looks down at me smiling. I started to sit up as well, I didn't want any space between us but Elena pushes me back down on the bed. She starts to vamp out I grabbed her and super speeds myself on top of her. We started kissing again, I started to kiss Elena's neck and chest. I stops to look at her, she looked at me like she didn't know who I was.

"No!" She shouted, she pushes me off of her. What the hell wrong with her?

"Are you okay?" Elena was breathing heavily as she grabs her arm, and pulls up her sleeve. There are red marks creeping up her arm.

"Stefan. What's wrong with me?" She pulls up her other sleeve; and the same appeared on that one too, no this couldn't be happening, I had seen that before on Damon when he was bitten by Tyler.

"Damon said the hunter had werewolf venom." How did werewolf venom get in Elena system?

"Oh my God" I knew what I had to do, I needed to get hold of Klaus, but if I do that he will find out that Star here and more likely he would want to kill her. What was I meant to do? Either way I could possibly lose either one of them.

 **Star P.O.V**

After saving Damon ass I went to hunt down Connor I literally went all around town, and do you think I could actually find him? Mystic Falls isn't a big town so how could he of disappeared? So I decided to go back to his trailer he had to come back at some point. I had been waiting there for nearly six hours and he hadn't come back. I wasn't going to say no longer, I knew where to find him now so I'll deal with him tomorrow. I walked out of the trailer and got on my bike and drove back to the boarding house, I parked up and make my way into the house. I walked up the stairs and I heard that there was someone in the house, and the noise was coming from Stefan room. I began to approach the room when I heard yelling, as I walked in I saw Elena is lying in Stefan's bed, she looked incredibly ill then. I saw Stefan pacing back and forth while he was on his phone.

"Come on Klaus, where the hell are you?" Did I hear him correctly, he was call Niklaus? I thought he was dead that what they all said, they spoke of Ric staking him and he went up in flames. Stefan hangs up his phone and sits on the bed, next to Elena unknown to him that I was in the room and heard him.

"What going on Stefan, you all said that Niklaus was dead!" He looked at me a little surprised for a moment as he didn't expect me to be here, I wanted answers. How could they tell me such a thing when it was untrue, not that I had been honest with them the whole time. This was Niklaus I had no idea how he would react to knowing that I wasn't dead.

"Star he didn't die, it's a long story. Elena dying from werewolf venom, and Klaus blood is the cure." Elena began to moan in pain god she looked awful of course Stefan didn't want to lose her. "Hey" Elena smiles at him then she shuts her eyes.

"Why am I thinking about you?" Stefan looked at her confused. I felt a presence of Niklaus in the house, I hadn't had that sensation for over 500 years. I rushed into Stefan bathroom I couldn't face him not right now not after all this time and I couldn't predict how he was going to react.

" _You came…"_ I heard Stefan say a little stunned, well I was surprised he did also considering the fact that they conspired to have Nik killed.

" _I did. And for future reference, one voicemail is just as effective as nine."_ I heard Niklaus voice after 520 I felt my heart accelerate, was it because of fear or something else I wasn't entirely sure. _"What's wrong, love?"_ Hearing his voice once again gave me an overwhelming feeling that brought tears to my eyes, I felt tears rolling down my cheek.

" _She has werewolf venom in her system. You know you're the only one that can heal her, Klaus, please."_ Stefan begged him, he really did love Elena to death he would do anything for her even beg for his enemy to save her.

" _And what would you have done if I were no longer here? Hm? If you and your friends had succeeded in ridding the world of me, let's play that game for a moment, shall we?"_ Nik had every right to feel a little smug about all this, but a young girl's life was in the balance there was no need for all this.

" _Whatever you want from me…."_ Stefan demanded; please don't let them both get into an argument that is the last thing that is needed.

" _I don't want anything from you, her, on the other hand… If you had told me a few hours ago, I wouldn't have cared a lick about her dying. But, as it turns out... You may be of use to me after all."_ What did he mean by that? _"Yes. There we go."_ After a few moment I heard him leave the room, I couldn't do this any longer, I couldn't just let him walk away, and not have him know I'm here he was going to find out sooner or later. I need to face him once and for all and deal with the consequences of it all, I came out of the bathroom and Stefan walked over to me.

"Star are you ok?" I walked passed him but then he incepted me "Star I'm…." If he was going to finish that off with his sorry I wasn't interested.

"Stefan move out of my way I need to talk to Nik." I tried to get pass him and he stopped me from taking another step, why the hell was he stopping me from doing this?

"Star he might hurt you." He didn't think of that when he called him, he didn't take any of that into consideration so why bother caring now.

"You didn't think of that when you were saving her life." I pushed him out of my way and super speed out for the house. I stood on the drive to see where he was, but he had disappeared. I didn't know where to start looking for Nik, I felt someone touch my shoulder I jumped, before I turning to see Stefan standing there.

"Star I didn't have a choice, Elena was dying—" I shook my head, of course he was going to think of her first it didn't matter about me.

"You focus on Elena. I'm not your concern Stefan." I walked away from him and made my way back into the house, I can't hide from Niklaus I need to deal with whatever he going to throw at me. After hearing his voice and his presence brought everything to the surface, I can't continue my life like this anymore I needed to face my biggest demon that was him, There one thing I realised tonight is that I still held extremely strong feeling towards Niklaus which I thought were long gone.

 **Damon P.O.V**

Well the Fire fighters and officers are inside the room where the explosion occurred the place really did look a mess, Carol and I were standing in the hallway outside of the room se didn't look happy at all. I was just happy with the fact that douche Conner was dead, okay I didn't get to find out what the hell the five were. Not that it actually mattered out hunter problem was done with and the headache along with it was gone.

"So, the sniper was inside?" I couldn't help but smile knowing that dick was dead, now that was done I could leave town. Screw Stefan and Elena needs me here I'm done with everything and I'm sure that Star will join me for the ride.

"Yep, still is. In tiny little pieces." After what he did to Star what he got was the easy way out, I was going to make him suffer but being blow up into pieces seemed like a fair deal.

"Good. I'll cancel the curfew, and call off the extra patrols. I can't say I approve of your methods." oh great she worried about a little fire damage, she should be happy that all it was it could of turned out a lot worst.

"I'll give a donation. You can name a wing after me, Mayor." I walked away into the waiting room, I needed to go and find Star and let her know that her hubby alive. I have no idea how she was going to react to it, but it's best she hears it from me than anyone else.

"See, I told you I could be a badass." I turned and there was Jeremy, he really shouldn't talk like that I grabbed him by his collar.

"Shhh, badasses don't say that, now tell me everything he told you." Jeremy got out of my grip looking a little pissed, little Gilbert have grown some balls over the years I recall I used to scare the crap out of him.

"Don't treat me like a little kid Damon." I glared at him as now wasn't the time for him to play the big man role. "Fine, he told me I'm a potential hunter, and that we work alongside unum praeditos." Hold on did he say unum praeditos? What the hell did Star have to do with this I grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

"What the hell does unum praeditos have to do with the five" Jeremy looked worried.

"All I know is that unum praeditos is the one who going to bring down the greater evil." No this couldn't be happening; I know Star said that she meant to take down some big bad. Now it all began to make sense to me, when she saw Connor in the church she seem on edge, she freaking knew him. Oh Star and I are going to be having words I thought she didn't want keep anymore secrets.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Well going along with Damon had proven to be very useful; turns out the five were still in existence. I thought after what happened all those years ago when I killed all five members that was end of them. Well I was wrong because I came face to face with one, when the explosion happened I saved him, I needed to keep him alive because if everything I heard all those years ago was true then he was valuable to me. Then I had Stefan leaving me voicemail after the next demanding me to come over and save Elena as she had a little accent with werewolf venom. I knew that now having one of the five in my possession, Elena had become more valuable to me. So I went to his home and heal her which surprised him, I also reminded him if his plan had worked his girlfriend would be dead within a matter of hours.

Once I left the Salvatore home I went and got the unconscious hunter and I brought him back to his trailer. I had been waiting a little while for him to come around, but finally Connor woke up on the couch, he attempts to get up, but I pushed him back down.

"You saved me." He asked with confusion in his voice, of course I save assets that work in my favour and this hunter was my saving grace I would finally be able to continue with my plans.

"Congratulations, you just became worth more to me alive than dead." I needed him to help me to find the cure, I hadn't come across a member of the five for centuries. I knelt down next to him "Let's just say, it's made you the most well protected vampire hunter in town." He looked up at me with a smirk.

"I think you're going to have a problem there, because as soon as the unum praeditos finds out you have me, you will be dead." I couldn't help but laugh; I don't know what unum praeditos is, but I couldn't be killed that easy.

"I think I can look after myself, I'm very hard to kill." Connor sat up looking amused.

"You don't know do you?" What was he on about? I grabbed him by his throat as I wasn't one for playing games, if he thought that I would be frighten of this unum praeditos then he had another thing coming.

"I'm not in the mood for games right now." As I spoke he was trying to get out my grip, but it was a losing battle.

"Your estrange wife Star is the unum praeditos." I hadn't heard that name for 520 years, I felt a string of emotions rush through me all at once. I let go of this throat, no he had to be lying Star was dead in my arms we buried her she couldn't be alive.

"LIES! Star dead" I screamed at him, I wanted to rip him to shreds. but I couldn't I knew of the consequences.

"No I'm not. Star has lived for over a thousand years, immortal just like you. She's right here in Mystic Falls, and she good friends with your pal back there." I couldn't believe what I was hearing Star was alive and in Mystic Falls, I got up and walked out of the trailer. I had mourned of the death of Star for over 500 years I she was here. I was filled with so many emotions from rage to relief knowing my Star was alive. I could feel a tear rolling down my cheeks know that Star was alive….


	6. Love Ain't The Enemy

**Star P.O.V**

I couldn't even look at Stefan right now, he didn't even think about how it would affect me with Nik coming here his priority was Elena. I'm just mad at him because I could had some warning about it, would that had been too much to ask for? Facing Niklaus was my biggest fear, maybe because I had seen him during his fits of rage, but I knew he couldn't hurt me. What I did fear is to look into his eyes and admitting what I did that I fake my death because I was frighten of what he was. When I heard his voice I felt a so overwhelmed, I really did think that I had no feeling towards him, but it looks like I will always consumed by Niklaus love. With haring his voice and him being in the next room from me everything came flooding back to me, every single emotion that I thought was buried for him all came to the surface. I tried going after him but it weren't any use, I didn't know what direction he went and I couldn't sense his presence anywhere. Stefan tried to justify his actions but I didn't want to hear about it. I told him to move on and he had he done he put Elena before me. and that how it going to be from now on.

I walked into the house and went up into my room, I got showered and change in to fresh underwear, I went into Damon room and grabbed one of his shirts and put it on. I notice he had a bottle of bourbon on the side I picked it up I really need a strong drink. I walked out of the room I could hear Stefan moving around in his room, I made my way downstairs and walked out on the porch. I pulled myself up and sat on the wall, I picked up the bottle of bourbon and took a swig from it. I began to think about my decision coming here that being here I've really messed everything up. All I had brought was drama, what did I really think I was going to achieve by coming here? I took another swig from the bottle as I did I had a strange sensation come over me. I knew what it meant I looked up and there in front of me stood was Niklaus. Oh god he looked even more handsome than I remember I felt my heart accelerate in sheer excitement in seeing him.

"Niklaus…" He stood there like he had seen a ghost, well he really was seeing a ghost the last time he saw me I was dead in our bedroom chambers.

"St-Star… h-h-how is it possible you're here?" He began to slowly approach me, I got down from the wall and I approached him with caution, Nik was unpredictable and seeing me like this I didn't know what his reaction was going to be.

"Nik…" He touched my face gently, as he looked deeply into my eyes, I felt myself shiver at his touch.

"It's really you—" He stepped back. "—You died, I buried you… I don't understand." He had tears rolling down his cheeks; I had never seen him like this before. Nik had never shown me his emotions like this not in all the time I had known him he had ever cried. It was time for me to allow him to know the truth behind what happened and what I am.

"I need to explain everything to you—" I approached him once again with caution, I knew Nik had a temper, and I was waiting for him to explode. "I'll tell you everything you need to know Niklaus just—" He grabbed hold of me and used his super speed taking me away from the house, after a awhile we stopped outside a mansion.

"I thought it would be best we spoke somewhere more private." His voice was filled with sorrow which upset me as I didn't like to see him in this way. We both walked into the mansion and he brought me into the parlour. "So would you care to explain why after 500 somewhat years have you risen from the ashes?" Nik seem a little to calm to see me after all of these years, maybe I was wrong to worrying. It was time to tell him the truth about everything I just hope he can forgive me for my actions.

 **Damon P.O.V**

After what happened at the hospital I went straight home as I needed to speak to Star before she found out that Klaus was still alive. Also I needed to have a stern talking to with my dear friend about her and the five merry men. I don't know if what Jeremy told me was the truth, but how would he know about unum praeditos, and what he told me was very similar to what Star had told me. When I got home Stefan had told me what had happen that Elena had werewolf venom in her system that Klaus came here, and the fact now Star knew he was alive. I went into Star room and she wasn't there, I began to panic I don't know where her head is at the moment. Stefan told me how she wanted to confront Klaus, she had to be out of her mind. I went out searching for her but I couldn't find her anywhere, maybe she needed a little time alone it must of really frighten her knowing the man she ran from is back here. I tried to call Star but it kept on going to voicemail, I think she really needed time alone and I'll give that to her she knows I'll be there for her if she needs me.

So I made my way to Elena house I wanted to make sure that she was ok after what had happened to her, well I didn't expect to walk in on her nearly killing Matt. I pulled her away from him and compelled him to forget what had happened. Elena was in a bad state knowing that she could have killed him. Elena needs to learn self-control and I promised her that I will help her; I'm going to help her through this I can't bear seeing her break down like this anymore. I left Elena and I began to look for Star again, but she really was one hard person to find. I needed to know what she had to do with the five. Well the only way I'm going to find out anything right now if I go to the dead hunter trailer, I went there and picked up anything that could help me find out what the hell the deal is with the five. I put it all in the truck of my car and drove back home. I'm hoping that Star had finally come back home, I really hope she hadn't done anything stupid. I parked up the car and walked into the house into the parlour, I notice Stefan is examining the hunter's wooden stake, I entered the room with some boxes on my shoulder of stuff I took from his RV.

"So what is all this?" Stefan questioned, well some of us aren't just going to sit and wait for something to drop on their lap.

"Some personal items that I snaked from the vampire hunter's RV. May he rest in peace. I'm searching for a supernatural handbook." Stefan looked at me frowning. "Talk about supernatural, has Star made an appearance yet?" Stefan shifted uncomfortably in his seat, I think he beating himself up for last night actions with Star, and he should feel guilty he didn't even consider her feeling by getting Klaus here.

"No she hasn't come back yet, and I'm not sure if she will." I really wanted to punch him in the face right now, I swear if she don't come back I'm going to kick the crap out of him. I know Star hidden the fact that she part this stupid band of five, and I'm pissed at her for that, but it don't mean I don't want her in my life. "You know for a fact that he was supernatural?" Stefan broke me out of my thoughts.

"Definitely wasn't natural the guy magically appeared just as someone blows up the entire Founders Council. He's covered in a tattoo that only Jeremy Gilbert - of all people in the world - seems to be able to see." I know should tell him about Star being part of all this, but right now Stefan didn't deserve to know anything about Star "Klaus mentioned something about him being one of The Five. Then he kamikazes himself with explosives. Sound natural to you?" Stefan got up and looked confused, well that his normal expression these days, seriously what the hell do Elena and Star see in him?

"What's The Five?" Well that the million dollar question, which I'm hoping my dear friend Star will tell me when she finally makes an appearance.

"That's what I'm hoping is in the first chapter of the handbook." My phone began to ring and I picked it up It was Sheriff Forbes. "Liz Forbes, my favourite sheriff" I couldn't believe what I was hearing that dick hunter was still alive. "What? That's... concerning. Keep me posted." I hung up well I don't know how he survived that, but I need to find where the hell he went.

"What? You're not gonna tell me?" One day his punching me in the face, and the next day he wants to be buddies.

"Can't tell you private, we're in a fight." I began to walk away from him and he intercepted me.

"You're in a fight. I'm not in a fight, I'm over it, I've been over it." Really he was over it? Let me test the waters and see if my little bro not mad.

"Not still mad at me about Elena?" I watched as his face harden well baby bro seem a little pissed about that, so it's confirmed we still in a fight.

"You let her feed on you. I'm always gonna be mad at you, but we're not in a fight." I need someone to find that dick hunter, as I'm going to be busy helping Elena today, so Stefan the perfect person.

"Very well, then. They didn't find any remains at the explosion site." I watched as Stefan jaw dropped, yep bro that how I felt when I heard the news.

"So Connor's still out there." As much as I didn't want him near Star, I needed Stefan to find her and keep her safe and away from Connor.

"Apparently so. I'm gonna need you to find Star, you both need get on this today. I have to take Elena to college." Stefan looked at me surprised, oh this not going to go down well.

"I'm sorry, you have to do what, exactly?" Well unfortunately something that my brother couldn't teach Elena, and this was going to help her overcome this blood issue she was having.

"I'm teaching her how to feed. She needs to learn snatch, eat, erase now more than ever." Stefan was about to say something, but I stops him. "Ah, ah, we're not in a fight, remember?" Stefan glared at me unimpressed. "Find Star, she upset at the moment, but she wouldn't of left town. Try the Lockwood Lake." She used to go there to when she was upset, I'm hoping I'm right that she hadn't walked out of our lives again.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

When Damon came home last night he was worried about Star because of Klaus sudden appearance from the dead, he was really freaking out now. I told him that Star was a little upset about it all as soon as I told him that Damon looked furious, he rushed to her room and I followed him but we found Star room empty. Damon and I nearly broke into a fight, but he stopped and rushed out of the house, I'm doing really well today I have Damon and Star hating me. In the morning I checked Star room, and she wasn't back. I really hope I hadn't driven her away for my thoughtless actions, I wouldn't be able to live with that. I began to analyse the stake from the hunter Connor, and Damon came back home with a few boxes, he apparently raided Connor RV to find some kind of hand book. I don't know why Damon thought that Connor was supernatural, but then he informed me that they didn't find any of Connor remains in the explosion.

He told me that I needed to find Star and we both had to deal with Connor, while he went off with Elena to teach her to feed. I felt pure anger go through me, I knew why Damon was doing this so he could actually have time alone with Elena. What annoyed me even more is the fact that Elena agree to it, vampirism had really changed her and as each day went past it the more I could see her change. Damon had told me to look for Star at the Lockwood lake I didn't know use to go there when she felt upset. Looks like Damon knew her a lot better than me. I made my way there and I looked around and I couldn't find her, I received a message from Elena telling me to meet her in the woods, I had totally forgotten that I was meant to train with her. I began to make my way there and when I saw her I felt slight anger towards her. I had to keep my emotions under control I couldn't let Elena know I'm jealous of the closeness of her and Damon.

"I know it's crazy, but I almost killed Matt last night. Damon had to rip me off of him, and then compel him to forget. Call it "Doppelgänger curse" or whatever, but I can't drink animal blood. I can't drink from a blood bag, I can only drink from the vein." She dodges an arrow that I shot at her, it sticks into the tree behind her instead. Hearing Damon playing her knight in shining amour after everything from this morning wasn't helping, but I needed to remain focus on this training.

"A little slow. I almost got you." She really wasn't focusing on the training, and to be honest neither was I; I was worried that we hadn't heard from Star yet.

"That's why we're not using the wood ones for hunter defence class." She takes the arrow out of the tree and throws back at me, I dodged she began to smile. I would rather someone else teach her about self-control Damon weren't even good at doing that.

"What about Caroline? She's a genius at self-control." She had been the first vampire I've ever come across who took to be a vampire so well.

"She's too good. She doesn't understand how hard it is and you... well, I know what being around too much blood does to you, so... I can't put you through that." I rushed towards her and grabbed her from behind, pointing an arrow at her heart.

"So I guess that leaves Damon, huh?" She flips me over her and I landed on the ground. She sits down on top of me and places the arrow against my neck.

"Don't be jealous. You know I wish it could be you." Yeah that makes me feel even better that she knows I can't help her with her blood issue, because I have my own issue.

"Fine, you wish it could be me." I sat up and she puts her arms around my neck.

"We're crashing Bonnie's trip to Whitmore College. The professor that took over her Grams' classes, he invited her." I looked away from her and she placed her hands on either side of my face making me look at her. "Listen to me. You are the one who's getting me through this, no matter who teaches me how to feed." I know I'm being really childish about all of this, Damon only trying to help her.

"Okay." I super speeded the two of us into a tree. "Just be careful, okay? The blood, the feed... It's easy to get caught up in it." I know what it like when you get the thrill when feeding directly from the vein.

"I will. I promise." We place our foreheads together, now I didn't need to worry about Elena I needed to find Star and try and make amends with her. I could use her help in finding Connor, as she proven that she not easily killable I just hope she's willing to help me.

 **Star P.O.V**

Nic had given me a change of clothes I didn't question him why he had ladies clothing it weren't really my place to be asking those questions after what I did to him. For the last couple of hours I had been telling Nik everything about my life, he was pretty stunned about the fact I was older than him. Nik had surprised me with how well he was taking everything in so calmly, I expected a very different reaction. The one thing that Nik couldn't get round his mind how I was immortal, then I began to tell him about what I was unum praeditos that my purpose is to destroy the greater evil that was coming. Once I told him that we sat here in silence what seemed like forever, Nik sat in the arm chair opposite me staring into this glass of bourbon, I wanted to know what was running though his mind. This silence was killing me I knew I had to be the first one to speak as Nik seemed in a state of shock, or he was controlling himself from hurting me, I didn't know which it was.

"You know at one point I thought it was you." He looked at me frowning. "You're an original, a part of the Original family, you were created by dark magic making you immortal that allowed you to feed on innocent mortals." He placed his glass down and leaned forward looking a little annoyed.

"Is that why you faked your death? You couldn't love a monster." He spoke through his teeth. I got up from my seat, and walked over and poured a drink for both of us.

"No it wasn't." I walked back over to him and handed him this drink, I looked into his eyes. "I fake my death because over 500 years before I met you I lived in fear, I had been warned not to go near any supernatural creatures as they would use me to their advantage. As soon as they knew what I was—" I began to laugh at the thought of it all, I looked to Nik didn't seem too happy with my outburst. "—Ironic isn't? Being told to stay away from supernatural creatures, but I fell hopelessly in love with an original vampire." I looked up at him, and he kept staring into my eyes. "Niklaus I know this may not mean anything to you right now, but I did love you with all my heart, I was just frightened." He got up and walked across the room, I had been sitting here for the last few hours he hardly spoken to me. "I'm not that girl anymore Nik, I know who I'm now, and the reason why I'm here—" Suddenly he pinned me against the wall by my throat, his eyes were glowing yellow.

"That you have something to do with the five." How did he know about that? I opened my mouth to speak. "Silence!" He let go of me and his eye went back to normal. "Are you going to dyne it Star? Are you going to tell me another lie that does seem to be your trait?" No I'm not having him talk to me like that. I had Stefan tell me the same, and I'm not going to be intimated by neither of them. I rushed towards him and pushed him to the ground and I straddle him while I held down his arms, he looked surprised as he began to fight against me, but there was no use. I was far stronger than any original or hybrid in his case.

"I never lie about that way I felt about you Nik. I wore my wedding ring for centuries years after I left, because I didn't want to let you go. I left because I was frighten, not because I didn't love you!" Nik face began to soften. "Nik I'm so sorry for hurting you believe that if you want to believe anything believe that. I will tell you what I have to do with the five, but you have to trust me Nik, can you do that?" I let go of his arms and he began to sit up our lips were inches away.

"Ok Star." I just wanted to kiss him so badly, but I couldn't do that it would only complicate things further, or worse Nik would reject me. I got up from the floor and I extended my hand to him and helped him up. "Your incredibly strong, I do not recall you having that kind of strength when we were together." As we spoke his face was inches from mine, I knew what he was he trying to, he test me to see if I'll give into my desire for him. "Well as we are going to trust each other I think I need to show you something." He began to walk away and I followed him, Nik opens the doors to a room. In the room, Connor is chained up to a piece of wood unconscious. Why the hell did Nik have Connor?

"Nik what this all about?" He looked at me with a smirk that I used to love.

"Looks like I'll have to beef up the hybrid security detail." He spoke to someone behind me, I turned around to see Stefan walking out of the shadows, I freaking great this was all I needed.

"So this is where you've been Star." I sense slight jealousy in his voice, then he turned to Nik. "I was gonna take him, but I figured you went through such trouble to truss him up in your red room of pain." Nik looked between Stefan and I he was probably wondering how we knew one another that was a conversation I really didn't want to be having right now.

"It's from the Inquisition. I thought it was a nice touch." Well it looks like Nik had a twisted mind. "So Stefan how do you and my wife know each other?" I looked at Nik a little stunned did I hear him call me his wife? After all this time he still referred me as that after what I did to him?

"We are old friends we met a few decades ago." Stefan looked a little uncomfortable, and this felt a strange for me to have to two men that have been in love with me in the same room. "What'd you get out of him?" Stefan began to walk towards Connor.

"Not enough. He's mum about the Council fire and he's not saying anything about this greater evil we're all supposed to be shivering over." Nik glance over at me and smiled. "What brings you snooping?" Yeah that was a very interesting question.

"Well, I can't say it in front of him. As I'm sure you've figured out, our friend here can't be compelled." Nik looked a little surprised by the news, he turned to Connor who had just woken up.

"You're full of mysteries, aren't you?" Connor looked directly at me he really looking furious, how I was meant to let him go without causing a war between Nik and the Salvatore brothers.

"I told you, everything that I know." He spoke without tarring his eyes away from me; Nik glanced over at me then back at Connor.

"Thankfully, I know a lot more." Nik walks out of the room and gestures for us to come with him "Shall we?" I stared at Connor for a few more seconds he looked at me with pleading eyes; I didn't know what I could do to free him. I followed the both out Nik shuts the doors to Connor's prison room and turns to Stefan "So, what's with the home invasion?" Stefan approached the couch and sat down in the arm chair; I'm feeling really uncomfortable with all of this.

"Damon said you knew something about this guy. Now, I should have figured out that you were up to something when you healed Elena from the werewolf poison without asking for anything in return." I glance over at Nik who was pouring himself a drink.

"I was feeling benevolent" I walked over and grabbed a glass from his hand as soon as my hand touched Nik I and felt my heart flutter for a moment. We both looked at each other for a long moment before looking away.

"You're never benevolent. Who is this guy? What's the Five?" Stefan demanded, oh great now he wanted to know about the five too, Connor was so stupid to come here as his bring all the people I care for getting mixed up in what I have to do which I know none of them will be happy about.

"So many questions." Nik said in a teasing tone, I took a large gulp of the bourbon as I needed to be quiet drunk to sit through all this.

"It's a good thing I have nothing to do today, except get answers out of you." Nik sits down and looks at Stefan.

"Fine you might actually be useful in persuading my sister to cooperate." Rebekah here too? "The brotherhood of the Five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters. We crossed paths with them in the 12th century, Italy." I walked over and sat down in the arm chair, this should be interesting to hear.

 _ **Flashback—Italy, 1114**_

 _My siblings and I had followed the Normans as they conquered the South feeding, turning people as we went. Elijah and I walk into the Town's Square there was a man is on a stage with an audience surrounding him. There are several people tied up to wooden poles and staked through the chest on the stage._

 _"These demons live among you. Passing as human" But with the bloodshed came exposure. Elijah and I stopped in the middle of the square and watch what was happening, the man approaches a box on the stage. "So, witness with your own eyes." He announced he unlocks the box and a man steps out of the box and starts to burn. The man is set ablaze the crowd screams in fear as the man burns to death. The man walks down from the stage, looking unabashed by this._

 _"He's putting on quite the show." I turned to Elijah, we didn't have to fear this man he was a merely human man._

 _"He is nothing. I could eat him for sport" I told him a little amused, but Elijah didn't shear my amusement._

 _"Still you should heed the warning. Between you here and Kol in the east, you have not been discreet. Stories of the Original vampires are spreading" Elijah always worried about our exposure._

 _"I welcome such infamy, but if you're worried about discretion, perhaps you should wrangle our sister." We watched as Rebekah and the showman were standing together nearby, he kisses her hand and she smiles. They walk away together, arm in arm._

 _ **Present Day**_

"So these hunters have been around for nine hundred years?" Stefan question him he looked over to me smiling, Nik knew that they had been around for a long time something tells me he knew a lot about the brotherhood.

"Apparently, though our friend in the other room is the first I've seen since then. Kind of makes you wonder what they've been up to all these years." I don't know why but I felt like he was being a little cryptic as he looked over at me.

"And Rebekah had a thing with one of them?" oh course Rebekah would, I remember back in 1490 she crave attention of men.

"Oh, she didn't just have a thing, she fell in love with him. He told her all his secrets. Which I will gladly share with you provided you do one thing for me." What was Nik up to? Why would he want Stefan to help with Rebekah?

"And what's that?" Considering that these apparently disliked each other, they were getting on pretty well which made all of this a lot worse.

"Get Rebekah over here she's being stubborn and hateful. I need to make peace with her, and if you tell her Star back from the dead I'm certain she'll come running." Nik looked over at me. "You two were the best of friends weren't you?" My dark past is really hunting me, Nik gets up "I want her to give me some very important information about the hunter which she won't do, unless she believes we've made up." He was going to use her to get information from her?

"And what's in it for me?" Stefan asked as he gets up, Nik began to smile widely.

"Just get her here and I'll tell you." Stefan looked at me for a moment before walking away. "Oh, and Stefan, trust me when I say this; that hunter in there holds the answer to all your prayers." That when I knew that Nik knew about the cure? I waited until Stefan had gone and I turned to him.

"You know about the cure don't you?" Nik approached me and moved a piece of hair from my face placing it behind my ear.

"I know a lot sweetheart, don't worry I won't tell the Salvatore your little secret." He walked away from me; Nik couldn't know everything about the cure? That it laid with Silas the biggest evil to ever walk this earth. I don't know what he had planned but if somehow Nik could help me get to Silas I can finally do what I've been destined to do all these years.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

I felt penetrated rage go through me, Damon and I had been worried sick about Star, and the whole freaking time she had been with Klaus. When I saw them both walk into the room all I felt was pure jealously, I watch as Klaus looked at her lovingly even after all everything Klaus appeared to be calm with her. Which surprised me, because Klaus is known to have a temper, and to have been deceived him in such a way I thought he would have some kind of hostile feelings towards her. Then he began to question how I knew _his wife_ I felt my blood boil knowing the fact he actually married her, and I never got the opportunity to. After my explanation of how I knew Star, Klaus got off the subject, I notice that Star looked a little uncomfortable with the situation. Who could balm her she had the two men in the same room that she had lied to, made us both think that she was dead all this time.

There was a moment between Klaus and Star where they looked at each other lovingly, there was something clearly still there between the both of them anyone could see that. I needed to stop being jealous, I'm with Elena and I love her, not Star. I had to do what she said and let go of my past, it a pity she doesn't appear to be doing the same.

Klaus began to tell us the story of the original five and coincidentally Rebekah fell in love with one of them, who didn't that girl fall in love with? Klaus wanted me to bring her over to the mansion for a fake make up, he told me to mention Star. Apparently they were close, I couldn't imagine that Rebekah was shallow and Star was far from that. I made my way into town I'm hoping that Rebekah will be easy to bring around, I went into the grill and I saw Rebekah she was with April. I began to approach them as Matt walked away

"Hey, off limits! I have dibs." Rebekah growled as I came to the table and sits next to April I began to compel her.

"You won't remember any of this." I turned to face Rebekah who seemed a little surprised by my interruption. "Klaus wants me to fake peace with you, so you'll talk about the Five." I thought I'll be honest with her, no point in trying to tell her that he had seen the error of his ways.

"Yeah, I bet, but don't help him, he'll just betray you. It's what he does." She was right there, that was a typical Klaus move but there was someone with him that apparently she would be very happy to see.

"Alright, well, forget him. What if I told you that Star back?" I watched as Rebekah was stunned by the news, maybe Klaus was right about mentioning Star.

"Impossible, she was dead in Nik's arms." Rebekah began to get a little emotional I had never seen her like this, of course if it was her brothers I understood that but never seen her show emotions for someone who wasn't her family.

"She here in Mystic Falls, and assure you that she not dead. She's with Klaus right now." Rebekah looked up and her eyes were glazed. "Look help me instead." She began to frown.

"Why? You hate me more than he does." I didn't hate Rebekah I was angry at her for what she done to Elena, that things didn't have to go as far as assuring her death.

"Because I want to figure out what he's up to, and plus I can give you the one thing he won't." I hope that she willing to accept my offer.

"And what's that?" She asked with curiosity in her voice.

"A clean slate. I'm not saying that I'm willing to forgive you for what you did to Elena, but I'm willing to set it aside and start over." I was willing to that, because I knew Rebekah weren't the bitch that she played she had a heart, a very caring one at that. That had be proven with the amounts of times she had forgiven Klaus for his horrible actions.

"Why would you do that?" I smiled at her.

"Because, you're obviously not leaving town anytime soon, and I'm just looking for a way we can all get along. Plus you can't be too happy wandering around school with no friends." She looked a little hurt by my comment, but I didn't do that to hurt her feelings I'm trying to make her realize that we all had to get on eventually.

"Well, what if I don't care what you or anyone else thinks?" Maybe I could convince her, another way.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you care what Matt, over there, thinks. So, maybe I can talk to him about a clean slate too" She looked at me smiling I think that done the job, now all I needed her to do is tell Klaus whatever he needs to know so I could finally find out what the deal is with the five.

 **Star P.O.V**

Stefan had gone to get Rebekah I actually felt a little nervous to see her after all of this time, I mean we weren't BFF, but we were close. I didn't think she was here in Mystic Fall also, was Elijah going to pop up next? I guess I know she was going to be judgemental and make demands of why I faked my death, become the over protective little sister even if they are in a fight at the moment. There was one thing I notice that was Nik loved to rub that in Stefan face, that I was his wife, like that territorial type of way. On paper I maybe still his wife, but we were certainly not together. It felt like I was waiting around here for ages, I don't know how much long I can be here for. A part of me wants to leave, but the other part wants to stay to find out what Nik and Rebekah knew of the cure. There was something still playing on my mind and that was Nik seemed to of known my involvement in all of this, and I needed to find out exactly what he knew.

"Nik what do you know about my involvement with the five?" He began to smirk as he walked towards the room Connor was in, I followed him. "Well answer me!" Nik stood next to Connor who is still chained to the torture device while groaning in pain.

"Your friend here warned me that were some kind of protector for the five." Connor really had to tell him that? Well I'm glad he didn't tell him the crucial of my part in it all. "You feeling alright, mate? Are the shackles too tight? Welcome home, sister." I turns my head to see Rebekah and Stefan enter the room.

"Star…" She rushed over to me and hugged me tightly. "Oh god, it's so good to see you." I hugged her back she had really changed, 21st century seem good for her, I pulled away from her and she smiled, I expected me hostility but I rather this than that.

"It's great to see you Bekah." A she turned to Nik and the smile wiped from her face, I have no idea what has gone on between these two but it looked serious.

"Is this a trick? How do you know he's one of the Five? Where's his bloody tattoo?" Of course over the years the knowledge of the brotherhood was getting around, that was then the travellers chose to have the tattoos of the path of the cure to be visible to those who were worthy.

"Well you mood changed rather quickly." Nik spoke as he began to approach her, Rebekah didn't seem too happy with his comment. What had happened between the both of them? "Oh, the tattoos aren't visible on this lot like they were on the last. Let's eat." Nik walks out of the room Rebekah follows, I glanced over at Stefan who looked didn't seem pleased with any of this. I walked out of the room and followed Rebekah, and Nik, we were all sitting around a table, typical Nik had a pretty girl is serving us food for his own entertainment.

"Thank you, my lovely." The girl walks off. "I could kiss the Council for burning up all the vervain in town. They made my life so much easier. Rebekah, love, eat your veggies." I couldn't help but smirk to his comment, being all big brotherly, Nik glanced over and notice I was smirking and smile back at me.

"I'm not eating until you apologize." I was totally wrong, she hadn't changed at all, still having her tantrum.

"For which indiscretion? There have been so many." How could their relationship gotten that bad? Nik used to adore Rebekah, the relationship they had was something truly unbreakable.

"You broke my neck." He did what? I turned to Nik and watched as he clenched his jaw obviously unhappy that Rebekah brought that up.

"You threw away Elena's blood so I can't make any more hybrids." What the hell? Elena blood made hybrid? What the hell going on here?

"Because you took me for granted." Rebekah snapped back at him.

"That's what big brothers do, sweetheart!" I was trying to place all the pieces together, that Nik was able to make hybrid but with Elena's blood, but was that possible still with her being a vampire? Then it hit me, what he said about her being useful… all this right now was about the cure and he was planning on using it on Elena so he can build his army, oh Niklaus you're in for a huge disappointment.

"Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be having dinner with right now." Stefan really sounded annoyed with all of this, who could blame him these two bickering was giving me a headache.

"Nik, just apologies for your actions." He began to smirk as he looked over at Rebekah.

"Alright, fine. I'm sorry. I often forget how delicate you are. Forgive me?" That really wasn't a great apology, actually I'm surprised he actually listen.

"I'll take it under consideration." Rebekah glance over at me smiling, I think she liked the idea of be backing her up, but I wanted this all to stop so I could know what they knew about the brotherhood.

"Okay, everyone good. Now, why don't you tell us about Rebekah's hunter?" They all looked at me; well I wanted to know what they both knew about the hunters.

"Right, Alexander. Nice chap foregoing the obvious issues."

 _ **Flashback—Italy, 1114**_

 _He was looking for creatures of the night which is why we felt quite safe around him wearing our daylight rings. Elijah, Alexander, Rebekah and I were gathered around a table partaking in a feast a maiden pours us some wine._

 _"I am unaccustomed to such luxury." Alexander added, I looked over at Elijah who kept staring at him, of course he didn't trust him in the slightest, and neither did I._

 _"Well, it's the least we could do to repay you for opening our eyes to the truth. We're curious to hear more about your order. Your crusade." I'm glad he had brought that up because this brotherhood that Alexander was in intrigued me._

 _"We are but five men. Bound by fire in the last breath of a dying witch to a single cause; the destruction of all vampires." This interesting I wonder how they plan to achieve that._

 _"And how do you hope to achieve this?" I questioned, he looked over at me._

 _"We have the ultimate weapon which no vampire can survive."_

 _ **Present Day**_

"So, that's what this is about? A weapon" Stefan asked, well I really wouldn't call it a weapon and that guy who told Nik and his family was wrong as that weapon was solely for one person and one person only.

"Not just any weapon." I'm missing something here?

"Rebekah, love, don't get ahead of the story." Nik said in a teased. I'm missing something from this story?

"How is a weapon the answer to all my prayers?" Rebekah and Nik look at each other, but don't say anything, which annoyed me I didn't have time to sit here playing into their game.

"Okay. Why don't we just skip with the theatrics and get right to the point?" They both looked at me, of course Nik seemed a little amused with my outburst.

"Not quite yet Star, because in order to find this weapon, we need to solve the puzzle. Which seems to have disappeared." He was obviously talking about Connor Tattoo that none of them could see, but it was right there printed on Connor skin.

"What puzzle?" Stefan asked with confusion I notice Nik raises his eyebrows. "The tattoo. What is it?" Stefan had finally caught on that the tattoo is the vital part to all of this.

"A map. Leading us to its treasure." Nik really did seem amused by all of this, he liked playing mind games with Stefan by calling it treasure. These guys were going to get mixed up in something that they had no business in, but then again all of this could work to my advantage.

"Fat lot of good a tattoo's gonna do, if we can't see it." Rebekah had a point, only other member of the five or potential hunter can see it, and of course me.

"We can't, but someone else can." Nik turns to a girl. "Why don't you tell the hybrid to bring him in, love?" The girl walks out of the room. Who was she going to get? "You see, the hunter was so eager to get to the bottom of his mystery tattoos that he mentioned there was only one other person that can see them." It was impossible there couldn't be another member of the five in town… could there? Some guy walks back in the room he had some kid in his grasp. Stefan super speeds out of his chair towards the kid, Nik rushes past Stefan and stands between him and this kid. "I wouldn't. Lucky for us, young Jeremy here, is a bit of an artist" Jeremy? Why did that name seem a little familiar?

"I'm not helping you with anything." The hybrid grabs Jeremy's hand, and takes his ring off. He tosses it to Nik who catches it he holds it up for Jeremy to see.

"Oh, I'm afraid you are." Nik little minion brought Jeremy into the room where Connor was captive, which brought everything into light that this Jeremy was a potential hunter.

"His just a kid Nik!" I couldn't let Nik have a hunter and potential in his grasp, he will not stop at nothing until he gets that cure.

"Well your finally seeing your _husband_ true colours, I bet your happy you married him." Why is Stefan pissed with me for? His with Elena there happy and in freaking love what did it matter to him what was going on between Nik and I. "So, tell me more about this tattoo." Stefan turned to Nik who looked a little pissed with his comment.

"My sister's suitor was unwilling to tell us anything. Rebekah, however, was more than willing to investigate. Isn't that right?" I glanced over at Rebekah who was looking down, ashamed. "My sister's boyfriend threw a slumber party that night. He and his brothers put us all down in our sleep. Elijah, Kol, Finn, and me." Nik was looking at Rebekah who looked a little devastated hearing the story.

"How was I supposed to know?" She was right how she was meant to know that the brotherhood were planning on taking down the Original family. Nik raises his glass.

"Cheers, to my sister's uncanny ability to choose men." Stefan sat forward looking a little confused.

"I thought the daggers didn't work on you, because of your werewolf side." I had no idea what were these daggers they spoke of but the way Nik was smirking right now it seems that they didn't work on him.

"They don't"

 _ **Flashback—Italy 1114**_

 _Rebekah gasps as she wakes up while I was standing at the foot of the bed. I was covered in the blood of the members of the five the walls are stained with smears of blood._

 _"What happened?" Rebekah asked with confusion, I couldn't even look at her how could of she been so foolish._

 _"Ask him—" I stepped aside so she could see Alexander who was stabbed against the wall with his own sword. Rebekah starts to cry "—Only, he cannot answer, because I have ripped out his tongue. Along with the rest of them." She began to shake her head in disbelief._

 _"Nik, I had no idea." Rebekah wouldn't be this stupid be must of promised her something._

 _"But you should have. Your only family was nearly wiped out, because of your stupidity. What did he promise you?" I shouted at her as Rebekah continued to cry._

 _"Nothing. Nothing." I didn't believe her._

 _"He would not have made a move unless he knew you were vulnerable. You trusted him, over me! What did he promise you?" I screamed at her she continued to cry and I did not feel any form of remorse to her not for this._

 _"Nothing, Nik. I swear." I didn't understand why wouldn't she tell me what he had promise her._

 _"What did he promise you?!" Rebekah began to crying harder._

 _"Nothing, Nik. Nothing." I grabbed Rebekah roughly by the shoulders and stands her up._

 _"Tell me, Rebekah!" I screamed at her._

 **Present Day**

I couldn't believe what I just heard Nik killed all five members, that would mean he dealt with the hunter curse how the hell did he even survive that? No vampire in history had ever dealt with the curse that comes with killing one of the five.

"Go ahead, Rebekah. Tell him. Tell him what the hunter told you the tattoo leads to. What is this great weapon that could bring about the end of the vampire species?" They really thought the cure was to end vampire species? Oh god they were so clue less about all this, which had me a little more at ease about all this.

"A cure. He said there was a cure." Nik gets up and Stefan follows him. None of them had a clue that the actual cure laid with Silas, the worst kind of evil to have ever lived, and that cure was for him alone not anyone else.

"There is no cure for vampirism." Stefan protested, I couldn't listen to any of this anymore they were deluded that cure would in fact turn a vampire into human but there was one dose and it was only for one person.

"He's telling the truth, Stefan." Rebekah got up from her sit and walked over to them, I heard my phone beep I got it out of my pocket and I had a new message from Damon.

 **Damon:** _Star I may have done something foolish, really need to talk to you. Can you meet me at the grill in an hour._

What the hell had Damon done? I looked up and saw all three vamps talking about the cure still, this was my time to leave while they butted heads about a cure that none of them will never have.

"Then why wouldn't you have searched for it, found it?" Stefan asked as Nik was pouring himself a drink.

"Because when the hunters drew their final breath that night, the marks disappeared from their body, the map was gone, the brotherhood of the Five extinct. For nine hundred years, there was not a whisper of another hunter, until our friend in there showed up in town." I got up from my seat and they all looked over at the vampires.

"As interesting as this has been, I need to go." I looked over at Rebekah who was a little taken back. "It was nice seeing you Rebekah, maybe we should catch up soon." I looked over at Nik and Stefan. "I'll see you at home Stefan, bye Nik." I couldn't listen to their wise tale about cure being for vampires, the cure was for one purpose and they will find out soon enough.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

After hearing the news of my wife being alive I had to see it for myself, Connor had told me that apparently Damon knew of her. I went straight to the boarding house as I approached the front of the house I couldn't believe my eyes, there she was my Star. The one woman who I've ever truly love was right in front of me. I had to see if she was real I touched her face, and it was really her I've have dreamt over half a millennium, to see those beautiful eyes and face once again. She began to try and explain everything to me but I didn't want to discuss our issue outside the Salvatore home, so I grabbed her and super sped us to my mansion, as I held her I couldn't believe I had her in my arms after all of this time. Star had been telling me her life story for a few hours I was trying to take it all in I didn't know how to react to it all I wanted to be mad at her, but I couldn't I just wanted to forgive her and have her back into my arms. When she told me that she thought I was the greater evil I actually felt hurt by that. I'm mean if anyone else would say that to me it would not have bother me but coming from Star it really did.

 _ **Flashback—Earlier This Morning**_

 _"Is that why you faked your death" I tried to control my anger as I didn't want to lose my temper with her, she step away from me and walked over and poured a drink._

" _No it wasn't."_ _she walked back over to me and handed my drink, she looked into my eyes, I always got lost in her beautiful blue eyes_ _"I fake my death because over 500 years before I met you I lived in fear, I had been warned not to go near any supernatural creatures as they would use me to their advantage. As soon as they knew what I was—"_ _She began to laugh I didn't find any of this amusing after hearing my wife the woman who I would move heaven and earth for faked her own death_ _"—Ironic isn't? Being told to stay away from supernatural creatures, but I fell hopelessly in love with an original vampire."_ _She looked up at me and I couldn't help but staring into her eyes, she really did love me as much as I thought she did._ _"Niklaus I know this may not mean anything to you right now, but I did love you with all my heart, I was just frightened." S_ _he looked up at me and I couldn't help but staring into her eyes, she really did love me as much as I thought she did._ _"I'm not that girl anymore Nik, I know who I'm now, and the reason why I'm here—"_ _I needed answers, I needed to know if what the hunter told me was true. I pinned her against the wall by her throat, I had never lay a hand on her before but I needed answers I felt myself turn Star didn't even look frighten by my appearance._

 _"That you have something to do with the five." She was about to speak. "Silence" I let go of her "Are you going to dyne it Star? Are you going to tell me another lie that seem to be your trait." I watched as her face began to fill up with different emotions, before she rushed towards me and pushed me to the ground. She straddle herself on top of me while holding down my arms. I couldn't believe that she just taken me down, where did she get all of this strength from? I began to fight against her but it weren't not use she was far stronger than me._

" _I never lie about that way I felt about you Nik. I wore my wedding ring for centuries years after I left, because I didn't want to let you go. I left because I was frighten, not because I didn't love you_!" _I felt a lump build up in my throat_. _"Nik I'm so sorry for hurting you believe that if you want to believe anything believe that. I will tell you what I have to do with the five, but you have to trust me Nik, can you do that?"_ S _he let go of my arms and I began to sit up our lips were inches away, all I wanted to do was kiss those soft beautiful lips._

 **Present Day**

We had both agree to trust each other, so I had to gain her trust first, so I show her that I had possession, when she saw the hunter I notice that she seemed a little tense by it all. Of course before I could ask her anything I had a visit from my favourite Salvatore, there was clearly tension between the both of them, and when I asked how Stefan knew my wife he seem a little taken back. He explained they had meet a few decades back, Stefan didn't seem aware about Star being my wife from his behaviour. After all of that was explained I began to explain to the both of them about the brother hood of the five, I notice that Star didn't seem to surprise by lot I was telling them both. I think Star knew quite a lot about them, of course she would as Connor told me that she was some like of protector for them. I had asked Stefan to bring Rebekah over so we could get the vital information that we needed, I knew as soon as Stefan hear the rest of the story he will be on board. When Stefan left Star brought up about the cure I think she was actually surprised that I knew so much about the brotherhood, but I reassured her that I wouldn't let the Salvatore know her involvement in all of this.

When Rebekah came to the mansion and she saw Star she looked overwhelmed with emotions, I hadn't seen Rebekah this happy in a very long time it was actually nice to see the joy in her face. We all sat down and had dinner while I told the story of dear Alexander who my dear sister fell in love with and tried to take us down. I notice when I spoke about killing all five member Star looked a little stunned about it all, then when we spoke of the she became a little disinterested about it. Not long after she told us she had to leave, I wanted her to stay I did not want her to leave, but me and my pride I didn't go after her and ask her to stay. Of course thing got a little messy after Star left and Rebekah had thrown a tantrum as she finally figured out the only reason I had wanted her here was for the location of the sword. I had told Stefan to deal with her and he had assured me he would call her and get her round to his place, he left leaving me with Jeremy and Connor.

When I went to check on how the processes of the art work and there were hardly anything there, Jeremy had told me the mark grew as the hunter killed more vampires. I weren't happy about any of this at all I needed to find that cure. I had two reason for finding it one being to stop anyone to use it on me and second being making Elena human again so I could build my army. I left the mansion and made my way to the Salvatore home as I received a message from Stefan informing me that my dear sister had turned up. I walked in and I could hear the both of them talking, I saw that Rebekah was about to walk away and I hid.

"I never did answer your question." I watched as Rebekah stops and turns around. "If it meant that I got to be with her, have children, grow old with her. If it meant that we'd die together, be buried together, then yes. I'd take the cure." Well that what you call true love, but I would rather live an eternity with the woman I love.

"I buried him. Even after everything. I laid him to rest in the place where we were to be married. What kind of hopeless fool does that?" I began to approach them both that's when Rebekah realizes what she said. "Oh, but that's what you wanted to know, isn't it? Because I buried him with his sword." Well that was all the information I needed from her.

"I'm sorry, little sister, but you're right." Rebekah turns around and faces me, I had the silver dagger and white oak ash behind my back, and showed it to her. "You really are a hopeless fool." I dipped the dagger in the ash, as I did Rebekah attempts to rush past me, but Stefan stops her.

"I'm sorry, Rebekah." Rebekah looks hurt by Stefan's betrayal, she turns to face me again

"Go right ahead. Laugh at the girl who loved too easily. But I would rather have lived my life than yours, Nik. No one will ever sit around a table telling stories about a man whose wife faked her own dead to get away from him. Do it. Look me in the eye and do it, you coward!" I avoid Rebekah's eyes, she was right in everything that she had just said. "Do it!" I stabbed Rebekah with the dagger she starts to desiccate before my eyes. Stefan covers Rebekah's body, which is lying on the sofa, with a blanket.

"I have a plane waiting I'll get the sword. My hybrids will keep an eye on Connor. You put Rebekah somewhere where no one will find her, and make sure Jeremy forgets everything he heard today." I handed Stefan Jeremy's ring.

"I'll take care of it." He better handle it, but I need to make myself clear about this situation.

"No one must know about the cure, do you understand? Not Damon. Not Elena. Nobody. If this gets out, it could mean all our deaths. So, if you tell anyone, I'll erase each and every memory from the lot of you—" Stefan interrupts me before I could finish what I was saying.

"I won't say anything." I trusted Stefan to me he was like another brother, the bond we shared all those years ago was still here even if he didn't think so.

"It's just you and me in this, Stefan. Some secrets are stronger than family." I walked away from him and made my way out of the house. I used my speed to go back to the mansion and when I arrived I saw Star standing at the front entrance I approached her.

"I thought you had something better to do." She stood there with a huge smile on her face, there had to be a reason for her return. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" I opened the door and gestured her to come in and she walked in.

"I didn't like the way I left before." Star spoke a little nervously, as approached her I could hear her heart accelerating a little more at each step I came closer to her.

"Well you did look rather—" _The next thing I knew, she had slammed her lips to mine and nearly knocked all wind from my lungs. I hardly had a moment to react before she pressed her tongue to the seam of my lips and, at my grant of access, delved inside my mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of bourbon being exchanged in the intermingling of our billowing breaths. My arms reached up and tangled around her delicate neck. I could nearly feel the slight burn of the bourbon as it rolled off my tongue and seeped down my throat with every push of her tongue against mine. I wanted her more than ever,_ Star wrapped her legs around my waist and I super speed us to my room. I gently place her down on the bed and looked at her she looked at me with those loving eyes of her and smile before I smashed my lips into hers. I hadn't felt this kind of joy for a very long time. I never thought I could be this happy, but maybe a villain can have a happy ending.


	7. Everything Has Changed

**Star P.O.V**

I left Nik Mansion to find out what Damon gotten himself into, I made my way to the grill and waited for him. The whole story telling was really interpreted wrong, those original five really didn't have a clue about their journey, and well at least the ones in this era know what the hell there doing. I'm so grateful I wasn't ready back then because if I had them to lead I would lost my mind, they sounded arrogant and probably pig headed to listen even if I was unum praeditos men back in those days looked down upon women. What kind of bothered me is the fact he blabbed a lot to Nik, I didn't really want any of them to know that I was any part of the five, because I knew in time when things would get a little tricky they turn to me. That's when I'll have to make the choice to tell the truth or lie, and Nik thinks his smart thinking I'm some kind of trainer for the hunters. I was far from that, but the truth behind what I need to do when we finally get the map that reveals Silas location could never be told to any of them. I know if I entrusted any of them with the truth they will try and stop me, but that wasn't an option. I can't have Silas walk the earth and causing disruption.

I had been waiting for Damon for over an hour and I was getting a little impatient, I got my phone out and called him, he had told me he had only just arrived and he will be here shortly. I ordered another drink and I began to think about the crazy day I just had, being in the same room as Nik and Stefan it felt really awkward, but what I could really do Mystic Falls is a small town and even enemies team up sometimes. Nik was on my mind a lot I really expected him to attempt to hurt me, or even kill me, but he did the complete opposite. He didn't appear to me the monster that everyone claims him to be.

"Hey, sorry about the wait." I heard Damon; I turned to him not amused I hate waiting around for people.

"So tell me what you have done." He sat down and ordered a drink, he really looked a little stressed out, what could have Damon possibly done to be this way.

"I went with Elena and Bonnie to Whitmore college, I was going to teach Elena how to feed—" Why was Damon the one teaching Elena to feed? "We ended up going to a frap party and things got—" I interrupted him before he could even finish what he was about to say.

"Damon please tell me you didn't hit on your brother girl." The bar tender brought over his drink and he drained it then he looked at me, it was written all over his face that's exactly what happened.

"No the opposite, she hit on me." Elena hit on Damon? She with Stefan what the hell is she thinking? Why was she playing with him? It was clear that Damon had feeling for her, everyone could see that and I'm certain she knew it too.

"Bu-but she with Stefan, how could she do—" I felt speechless with what I just heard. God there must a defect in that doppelgänger blood. "She's another freaking Katherine, I should have killed her when I had the chance." I wasn't going to have Elena tear apart the brothers.

"Star, Elena not like that." Of course he going to say that he in love with her, I picked up my drink and drained it before I would say something I might regret.

"Of course you're going to say that, you're in love with her Damon." He looked a little taken back that I blurted that out. "Love is blind Damon, don't you realise that history repeating itself here." He began to shake his head disagreement, Damon was acting like a fool right now, and I can't stand to be near him. "You know what. I've got to go." He was about to speak but I stopped him before he could. "You and Stefan had already let one bitch ruin your relationship, don't let another." I walked away from him if I stayed any longer I would of flipped out, and gone to Elena house and dealt with her myself. How can she toy with their emotions? She acts like she nothing like Katherine but in truth she was a deceiving carbon copy of her, a wolf in sheep's clothing.

I began to walk down the streets I needed to calm down because my blood was boiling with what I had just heard, I don't even know why I was getting so mad about it. It's not like it going to affect me, if the brothers wanted to be at each other's throats over a girl then that's their problem. I need to focus on my own problems like the fact I had Niklaus in the same town as me, how I just left saying bye without telling him what truly was in my heart. I'm such an idiot why I'm feeling like this? I spent one day with him, and admittedly it brought lot back to the surface. With him calling me his wife and then reuniting with Rebekah it felt like I hadn't been apart from him all of this time. I stopped walking towards the boarding house, and turned in the other direction. I know I'm going to probably kick myself for this but I need to see Nik, I began to make my way towards his mansion.

I arrived and I stood at the front of his door I wanted to nock but I felt a little foolish just turning up out of the blue. I finally gathered up the courage to knock the door and I felt Nik presence near me. I turned around and saw Nik walking towards me, in that moment I felt my heart flutter as soon as I saw him, he began to smile.

"I thought you had something better to do." I did kind of make out they were boring me. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He opened the door and gestured me to come in and I walked pass him into the main entrance, I turned to him.

"I didn't like the way I left before." He began to approach me frowning.

"Well you did look rather—" Before he could say any more I kissed him, and it felt so right in doing so I didn't know how much I actually missed having his lips touching mine. He wrapped his arms around me bringing closer to him so there wasn't any space between us. I didn't want to tear myself away from him, right now all I wanted was to show Nik how much I have missed him, and I super speed him into a wall. He began to kiss me more passionately, I had dreamt I having this feeling with him once again, and it felt so good to be back in his arms. We both began to rip each other's clothes off, before I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. All I wanted right now is to feel that pleasure I use to have him once again. He super speed us then suddenly I felt the softness of a bed, he looked down at me with so much love in his eyes I couldn't help but smile back at him then he smashed his lips into mine. We couldn't tear ourselves from each other all night long, for the first time in a very long time I felt happy, it felt like for once I could actually be happy once again.

I opened my eyes and the sun was shining in the room, then I felt a pair of arms around me, I couldn't help but smile, because it wasn't a dream. I was actually back in Nik's arms. I turned around and looked at him, he was awake with this huge smile on his face, I kissed him gently on his lips and he began to respond back.

"I never expected this." I think neither of us actually thought this would have happened again. In a blink of an eye he grabbed me and placed me on top of him in one swift moment. I couldn't help but giggle because how things were before with us, he hid what we were, and the super strength and speed we had. "Come to Italy with me Star." Why could Nik be going to Italy?

"Why are you going to Italy?" He began to move my hair from my face, so he could see me more clearly.

"Rebekah let it spill that she buried the sword with her late fiancée." As much as I would love to go with him I needed, to free Connor, and get him the hell out of this town. I couldn't leave him capture by Nik in this way.

"I would love to but, I need to sort out a few things here." Like the fact that Elena seems to be playing the Salvatore's, she and I need to have a little talk.

"I'm sure you can deal with it when you come back." He spoke as he pinned me down to the bed while he hovered over me, kissing my neck. As much I was enjoy this, I really needed to sort all of this out before deserter hits, I'm sure we could take a trip another time.

"Unfortunately not." I flipped him over so I was on top of him, he began to pout I couldn't help but laugh. I climb off him and sat on the edge of the bed while I began to put my underwear back on.

"So you're not going to reconsider my offer?" I got up and put my jeans on and turn to him, I think Nik was use to people letting him win, and back in the days when we were together I would have let him won, but I'm not that person no longer.

"Nik you're not going to be gone for long, you will be back before you know it." He used his super-sped to stand in front of me wrapping arms around me.

"I'm not sure if I can be apart from you for that long." I knew that feeling but we both had things to do and that sword was a vital part to decrypting the tattoos. I placed my hand on either side of his face.

"Well you better find that sword pretty quick then." I kissed him as I did I had that butterfly feeling you know the beautiful one when you're making up for lost. All I knew from this morning when I woke is I know something now, that I didn't before, and all I've seen since 18 hours ago was his blue- green eyes and his smile in the back of my mind making me feel like. I just want to know him all over again, causing when I looked into his eyes it like coming home…now everything has changed.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

When Klaus left I had to deal with Jeremy I couldn't let him remember anything about the cure, I felt guilty doing this to him but Klaus didn't want anyone to know about the cure so I had no choice. When Elena got home she was acting strange then she suddenly broke down, telling me how she didn't even recognise herself anymore all I could do was comfort her in my arms. I assured her that I will be by her side all through this no matter what, she finally fell asleep and I left making my way home. When I got home I looked around for Star but she wasn't here, and neither was Damon, maybe they both had gone somewhere together. Today had been an emotional day with me watching Klaus and Star together all that jealously I felt, I kind of knew how Star felt seeing Elena and I together now. I went to my room and laid on my bed I tried to fall asleep but it weren't any use, lot of stuff kept running through my mind.

I opened my eyes I was actually surprised that I fell asleep, I got up and walked over to my desk and sat down, I opened my journal and began to write. _'She's been spiralling since her transition and at times I barely recognize her. But now, for the first time in a while, there's hope. Somewhere in the world, there's a cure for vampires. If I can get it, Elena can be human again. I can give her back her life. So, that's what I need to do. No matter what Klaus asks, no matter what lies I have to tell or secrets I have to keep, I'll do it. No matter what it takes.'_ My phone goes off I checked it I had received a text from Klaus

 **Klaus:** _We have a problem_

Great that all we needed right now, I began to call him and he had told me he was still on the flight to Italy, I thought he would have been there by now. He had found out that Connor had escaped from his room of pain. How the hell did he do that? We needed him for the map to the cure.

"How the hell did Connor escape?" I thought he had hybrid security.

"I'd blame my numbing incompetence, but pointing fingers isn't going to help me, you're going to help me?" How did he expect me to help him? I didn't have a clue where Connor would be.

"Well, he could be anywhere now." He could of left town and I wouldn't even know where to start.

"Think, Stefan. He took the hybrid's head which means he wants werewolf toxin." I know where Klaus was going with this, Connor wasn't going to leave town until he dealt with the vampires of this town.

"Which means he plans to stay in Mystic Falls to kill vampires." Of course Connor wouldn't just walk away from a town fill with vampires.

"Which is a pity, as I'm half the world away digging up a dead hunter, you'll have no access to my blood and therefore, the antidote. Nevertheless, his tattoo is our only map to the cure, so your task is quite simple; find him, catch him, and above all, keep him alive. He's no good to us dead." Well how did he expect me to control Damon, he was still out for Connor blood after what he did to Star.

"Damon's been looking everywhere for him, if they cross paths—" Before I could finish what I was saying Klaus cut me off.

"You'll need to keep Damon in check." No one could keep Damon in check he was a law of his own, if he knew of the cure it would make things a lot easier.

"Be a lot easier if I could just tell him the truth." Maybe I could convince Klaus to let Damon in with the whole cure finding.

"You trust Damon with the cure? I imagine he prefers Elena the way she is." Here we go again Klaus trying to put in his little comment to tear me and Damon apart.

"Nice try, Klaus. But I trust Damon a hell of a lot more than I trust you." Which was the truth, I didn't trust him not one bit not with the amount of times he double crossed me.

"And I trust no one. Which is why my sister is lying daggered in a box. The more who find out about the cure, the more who will go after it? Nations have gone to war over less. You mark my words, tell one soul and I will throw the hunter's sword in the Mediterranean and we can end this quest right now. Am I understood?" I hung up on him Klaus literally held the one thing in his hands that could save Elena and I had to play with his rules not matter what.

 **Star P.O.V**

It took many attempts for me to try and leave Nik but I finally got out of his grasp, he had to leave anyway to get the sword from god knows where. I went back to the boarding house and I notice that no one was home, I went to my room and had a shower I stayed there for a while I couldn't stop smiling at the fact that maybe something may blossom between Nik and I. I couldn't control my heart as it thumped out of control in my chest, insistent on reminding' me that it was still in there. That it was still beating. For Niklaus Mikaelson. Nik was my breath of fresh air. My soft place to land. He was home to me. Every long separation is a test: A test to see how powerful or how weak the will of reuniting is! I came out and I went into my room with a towel wrapped around me, I walked over to the wardrobe and looked for something to wear.

"Someone has been a dirty little stop out." I heard Damon say in a teasing tone, I turned to him not highly amused with his comment, after the way things were left with us he would understand that he and I were not on the best of terms.

"Sorry dad, I didn't know I had to check in with you." Damon began to chuckle, I turned back around and got out a pair jeans and a cropped coral jumper.

"What are your plans for today?" I turned around to see Damon was lying on my bed with his hand behind his head looking rather comfortable. "Don't mind me, continue with what you were doing." I rolled my eyes, seems Damon wanted to get under my skin this morning. I walked over to draws and pulled out black lace underwear. "Very nice." I turned to him not looking amused. "Sorry, I'm not used to seeing you look all sexy and stuff, it a bit distracting." As much as I wanted to be mad at him I couldn't help but laugh, our relationship wasn't like that. We both didn't look at each other in that way, I mean don't get me wrong Damon stunning man but he was my friend and nothing else.

"Oh so you came into my room to have a little peek show—" I spoke as began to approach him, instantly sat Damon looking a little nervous, I'm going to have a little fun with him "—Cause all you have to do Damon is just ask…." I seductively ran my fingers down his chest as I leaned towards him, suddenly Damon gets up looking a little flustered.

"I'll see you down stairs." I had to hold my laughter in as he walked out of the room, I got changed quickly and I put on my tan biker boots on and made my way down stairs. Damon was pouring himself a drink while he was on the phone, I walked in and he looked up.

"So, either he's dodging both of us." No guessing who he talking to. "Yeah well let me know if you hear from him." He hung up he looked at me. "Have you seen Stefan?" I shook my head as I hadn't seen him since we were both at Nik's place yesterday. Damon phone beeped he looked down at his phone. "You gotta be kidding me!" I approached him.

"What wrong?" Something serious mush of happened for him to look this pissed.

"Your friend the hunter causing trouble" How could Connor be causing trouble when he was chained up at Nik place.

"I don't know what you mean by his my friend." I walked away from him and went to pour myself a drink, Damon couldn't know about the connection between Conner and I only Nik knew about that.

"Star please don't lie to me, I know you have something to do with the five." How could he have possibly found out? I turned to him and suddenly he appeared in front of me. "Star no more secre.t" I don't want to keep secrets from him, but I couldn't tell him all about it. "Star he wrote 'Hunter at Mystic Grill with hostages. They all die at sundown, now do you want to tell me what the hell going on?" I moved away from him.

"I'm the unum praeditos Damon. I'm meant to protect the members of the five" I was telling him a little bit of the truth, that was one of the things I had to do amongst either else. "I need to find out where Connor is, and stop him from doing something stupid." Damon looked speechless by what I told him, I could see from the look on his face that it was hard for him to absorb this all in.

"Your some guardian for the five?" Oh god he going to keep asking question. "He shot you Star, in front of the whole town" I could tell he was getting angry and that wasn't going to help right now.

"Damon listen—" I approached him "—No one can know my link to the five." He began to frown, Damon had to keep this to himself the more people knew then more likely this whole quest will end in tears. "He shot me because I was protecting you and Stefan, now can we focus on how we are going to get them hostages out." Damon wasn't happy that I dismiss it all, but he had to deal with it.

Damon had received a call from Elena say a couple of them had received the same message; we made our way to the Lockwood mansion apparently that where Tyler lived. We arrived there and we were working out a way we could get in the grill, apparently that where Connor had them. I knew I could just walk in and attack him but Connor was pretty fast and he could hurt one of the hostages. Every time I looked at Elena I wanted to go over to her and punch her in the face, she had really pissed me off by playing with Damon feelings, and not forgetting cheating on Stefan.

"So, we each take a different entrance; hit them at the same time." Damon announced as Stefan walks in the room. Elena gets up and walks over to him, oh she remembers who her boyfriend is now.

"Stefan!" I rolled my eyes I notice Damon giving me the 'look'.

"Where the hell have you been?" Damon demanded as Stefan reaches his arm out towards Elena. She embraces him and he embraces her back, only if he knew what Katherine 2.0 had been up to don't think they would be lovely dovey.

"Coming up with a plan." Stefan looked over at me with a serious expression, what the hell was his problem now?

"Yeah, we have a plan the plan is I'm gonna rip Connor's heart out and I'm going to feed it to him." No way I'm letting Damon do anything stupid like that, looks like my mission is to stop Damon from doing that there no way I will let him suffer the hunters curse.

"That's not a plan. We need to be careful. Connor has Jeremy and who knows how many other hostages." They really needed to be careful for another reason, because if any of them killed Connor they going to have a problem.

"Hence, the open heart surgery." I hit Damon in the arm as he was irritating me now with the death talk. "Ouch!" I glared at him.

"Damon's right. Connor's strong, but he's not going to be able to take all of us" Oh please Elena really thought that was a good plan, isn't Jeremy her brother? Has she suddenly become his lap dog?

"I called in the hybrids to help too," Tyler announced then Caroline walks in the room.

"My mom put squad cars blocking the streets. They're saying it's a faulty gas main. We're good to go." Well all of that sounded perfect, easy enough for me to go in there and get them out.

"Good, great. No cops, no witnesses, and no reason to wait around" I began to walk out of the room but I was stopped my Stefan intercepting me.

"Alright, hold on, you're not all going." I notice he looked at Caroline and Elena as he spoke, well he weren't going to stop me, I'll snap his neck if I had to there no way in hell I'm letting anyone stop me.

"He shot me like nine times. If we're killing him, I want in." Tyler said a little pissed great I couldn't have him going after Connor.

"He's got Jeremy. I'm going." Elena protested seriously what did she think she could do, she was a newbie vampire Connor will kill her in a second.

"Listen, nobody is going anywhere until I figure out what we're walking into." Stefan half shouted when did he become a drill Sargent? I wasn't going to let him bark out orders at me.

"Until _you_ figure it out? Is that where you've been all morning? Out buying bossy pants" Damon really wasn't like Stefan attitude right now, and I don't think any of them did.

"This guy is known for setting traps, right? We'd be pretty dumb to walk into one, especially if he has werewolf venom." I looked over at Stefan how would he know that Connor would have werewolf venom?

"Does he?" Elena questioned. She was really irritating me right now.

"He's had it before." Elena appears to be rethinking the plan, while Damon looked clearly angry.

"Well I'm going." I began to walk out of the room and Stefan intercept me again, he starting to piss me off now.

"No Star it to dangerous." I didn't need him to worry about me, I think he forgetting I'm not like them I'm not easily killed.

"What you all are forgetting I'm not a vampire, or hybrid, I'm a unum praeditos." I stepped away from him then I super speed off before I could get into any form of debate with any of them. I needed to somehow convince Connor that this was all a bad idea, and get the hostages out without any of them getting hurt including Connor himself.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it Star had gone off to trying stop Connor, what worried me is if she done something stupid like kill him, which will lead to a very furious Klaus on my case. Damon was flipping out that she had gone off like that but what did he expect me to do. Star was right in a way she was a unum praeditos whatever weapons Connor had wouldn't harm her, even though I tried to tell Damon this he weren't having any of it. He gave me one hour to come up with something before he went ahead with his own plan, I felt like I was getting pressure from all angles. I was on the phone to Klaus I had told him what had happened and that Star had gone off to deal with it, he really wasn't happy at all.

"You expect me to care about bloody hostages? Find Star and get her away from Connor. I don't want her anywhere near that psychopath" He yelled down the phone he really was concerned about her. I began to walk across the Town Square.

"Well, you know Star, she won't listen anyone. " I heard him sigh he knew I was right as soon as Star got her mind set on something she won't change her mind "So you should start caring. Damon does. So does Caroline, Tyler, Elena. If any of them get to Connor, then you just wasted a trip to Italy. I can buy us some time, but Damon's getting antsy. So, if you want Connor alive, you better get your hybrids on board with my plan." Maybe if they were on board with us as well I could have enough time to stop Star from doing something stupid.

 **Star P.O.V**

I don't know who the hell Stefan thought he was with barking orders about, saying who could and couldn't go .I didn't need any of them to go in there because none of them would let Connor come out of there alive and they didn't know what then consequences of killing Connor. I could have told them about the hunters curse assuring Connor not getting killed, but it would only bring up more question of how I knew this. Damon would dig and dig until he found out the truth about everything. I arrived in the town square and I began to walk towards the grill, I could hear my phone ringing I pulled it out of my pocket and I saw on the screen it was Nik.

"Missing me already" I spoke flirtatiously down the phone.

"Star where the blood hell are you!" I didn't expect that from him, what the hell is his problem? "Star…" He sounded calmer now but that didn't excuse his rudeness. "Stefan had informed me that your about to do something incredibly stupid." You had to be kidding me, Stefan called Nik thinking he could stop me?

"Niklaus you do not control me." I wasn't letting him think that after what happened between us I was going to obey to his every command, because he had another thing coming.

"Star sweetheart, I just don't want—" I cut him off I didn't want to hear about he didn't want me to get hurt crap.

"Niklaus I've survived for over a thousand years fine, I don't need a babysitter. I know how to deal with Connor." I hung up on him I'm getting a little sick of the men in my life thinking they need to protect me. I began to walk towards the grill I opened the door and I walked in, I saw Jeremy, Matt and some young girl, Connor looked up and smiled at me.

"I was wondering when you were going to turn up." I began to approach him with caution I notice that he had some kind of bomb in his hand. "You impressed how I escaped your husband little torture device." Great Connor was pissed that I didn't free him.

"Connor why don't you let the kids go." He began to laugh, wonderful he had lost, I saw Jeremy walking over to Connor.

"You said we had a conversation yesterday." Connor didn't looked at him he kept staring at me, I could rush over there and take him down but I didn't know if that bomb would hurt the humans in here.

"Mmhmm." He didn't tear his eyes away from me, I looked at the young girl she had tears streaming down her face I needed to get them all out of here.

"About what?" Connor turned to him and smiled. I didn't like where this conversation might be going.

"We'll get into that. First, take a look at my handy work. Pick up some tips from the hunter's trade." I began to walk closer to them, Matt looked at me worried but I gave him a reassuring look.

"What is all that?" Conner looked over at his handy work admiring it.

"The fluid is derived from werewolf toxin. Trip the wire, bomb goes off, nails deliver a lethal dose into the bloodstream" Your freaking kidding, he had gone too far I had to do something quick before any of them walked in here and get themselves killed.

"And what's the point? What do you get out of all this?" Jeremy questioned.

"You know, I used to think that there was no 'get'; that I was just supposed to do Kill vampires that was until the day I met Star—" They both looked at me. "—She informed me that the mark held the answer to why I'm the way I am. The more I kill, the more it grows and once it's complete we get to the prize. Isn't that right Star?" We both glared at each other, right now I wanted to rip out his heart but I had to stop myself Connor was out of his mind now and I needed to get out of here before this place gets stormed by vampires. Connor looks at Matt and the girl. "Hey! We're gonna have visitors soon, you two get in the back. Get up! MOVE!" What freaking visitor? The girl gets up, crying. Matt gets up and grabs her by shoulders gently. "Before you think about any other exits, I got every door rigged. Got it?" Matt leads girl to the back of the Grill Connor turned to me. "So I wonder who going to walk through that door your vampire friends, Damon or maybe your hybrid husband Klaus." I looked around the room thinking of a way I could just grab Jeremy and run, but he warn Matt that he had rigged the whole place. So what the hell was I going to do?

 **Klaus P.O.V**

When I opened my eyes this morning I couldn't help but smile after all this time I had Star back in my arms, the events from the night began to replay in my mind. I use to enjoy making love to Star all those centuries ago, but last night was different it was like there was hunger between us that I never experience before. I didn't have to be gentle with her like I use to, and she certainly wasn't gentle either, for once after 500 years thinking I had lost her I actually felt true happiness. I had asked if she would join me to recover the sword in Italy, but she refused my invitation I felt a little disappointed maybe she thought of are antic of last night as a one off. My thoughts of that were laid to rest when she teased the quicker that I got the sword the sooner we could continue where we had left off. I really didn't want to tear myself away from her, not after all the time we had lost.

After a lot of protesting and Star left and I made my way to the airport to go all the way to retrieve the sword of the five, during my flight I had found out that the hunter had escaped. I was furious about it and to be honest for a few seconds the thought came into my mind that it was Star who freed him, but then I had been told that Connor had decapitated Nate I know Star would not allow that to happen. I had called Stefan to tell him about the unfortunate incident that he needed find Connor, and make sure that no one would kill him. He protested for a while telling me that Damon should know, but he had to remember that I'm sure he preferred Elena just the way she was and wouldn't want to cure her.

I had finally arrived in Italy and I had arrived at the location of where Rebekah had buried Alexander corps, I had compelled myself a team to unearth his remains. I had a phone call from Stefan that Connor had hostages in the grill, and that Star had taken it upon herself to go there and deal with him. What the blood hell was thinking to walk in there? I hung up on him and I called her, well that conversation went not so well, I did they typical thing and screamed at her down the phone. She really hit a nerve with me by informing that she had survived for the last thousand years alone and didn't need babysitting, before hanging up on me, I know that she capable to look out for herself, but that didn't stop me from wanting to protect her. I needed to get back as soon as possible, I compelled the worker to work faster I needed to get back to Mystic Falls, before anything was to happen to Star or Connor, because right now Stefan wasn't do a exactly job back there. The sword has been successfully excavated one of men holds it up and brushes it off, he hands it off to another man. I could finally leave now then I heard my phone ring I answered it.

"Hello." I looked back over at the men and they were cleaning up the sword.

"Hey, Klaus." Wonderful the last person who I wanted to hear from right now.

"Tyler! I hope you're not causing problems." That's all Tyler did is cause problems makes me wish I had left him with the pathetic curse of being a werewolf.

"I can do whatever I want. I'm not sired to you anymore." Oh really he wanted to play that card with me; maybe I should remind him of what I know about him.

"Fair enough. Although I do happen to know your little secret, about your time in Appalachia." The man brings the sword over to me and I began to examine it. "What was your friends' name? Hayley, was it? You probably prefer I kept that to myself." I knew Tyler didn't want Caroline to know about that little secret, he may not be sired to me but I still have a hold over him. "I'm sorry, mate. Are you going to answer or should I just assume you're back to being… how did you phrase it? Ah, yes, my little bitch." I couldn't help but smile, then he hangs up on me well it looks like his my bitch once again.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

Klaus wasn't happy whatsoever about Star going off on her own, I didn't know where she was right now, but I need to somehow bring Connor round. She was adamant that she was perfectly capable to look out for herself, and maybe with her being this unum praeditos I shouldn't under estimate her. I got my phone out and began to call the grill, I'm really hoping I can convince him to let them go before Damon goes all war zone and kills him. That's the plan that I didn't want to do I couldn't deal with enraged Klaus, who will end up killing me.

"We're closed." Connor yells down the phone, I began to walk through the woods towards the Lockwood cellar.

"I want you to free the hostages." I thought it may be worth a try, if might be seeing sense now but I highly doubt it.

"I'll free them as soon as you give me what I want. You and everyone like you dead." He threaten me, well maybe I could offer him something else.

"What? So your hunter's mark can grow?" There was silence from Connor, he didn't expect me to know that piece of vital information. "Yeah, I know all about that. What it means, what you are." I threw down some shovels outside the Lockwood Cellar preparing myself for plan B. "Listen, if you free the hostages then you and I can have a little chat. I'll even tell you about the brotherhood of the Five." Connor scoffs.

"That's a weak move, but I don't need story time from you vampire when I have all the information I needed from unum praeditos who's right hear with me." What the hell had Star told him? "So no I don't what a little chat vampire, but when I do see you. I will be driving a stake through your heart." It looks like I have to try another approach, I began to walk through the system of tunnels with a shovel. I could hear a noise of something hammer against the bricks I began to walk towards the noise. I don't know what Star playing at, but if I get out of this alive I'm going to be having serious words with her, I want to know what she had to do with the five and I'm not going to back down till I know.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Stefan wanted me to bring my hybrids on board with all of this as they couldn't get hurt like the normal vampires, he was going through the tunnels so he could surprise attack Connor. Well the only reason why I agree is so I could get Star out of there, she was my main priority right now even after how foolish she was being right now. I was on the phone to Dean who had told me he was approaching the entrance to the Grill.

"There's no sign of anyone." Did he listen to a word I had told him before!

"Stefan is coming at him from the other side he'll free the hostages and Star, your job is to get Connor out alive. And use caution, mate. He favours booby traps and ambushes." I warned him I knew Connor would of setup some kind of trap, so no vampire could just walk in there.

"Understood." Dean sounded a little nervous, I needed him to be focused as there was one person in there that was highly valuable to me, I wasn't going to lose her after just having her return after 500 years.

"My wife in there Dean, no harm is to come to her. Do you hear me?" I threaten to him down the phone then I hung up, I couldn't live with myself if something was to happen to her, after all of this time being apart all I wanted to do right now is protect her from everything that was bad.

 **Star P.O.V**

Its official Connor had lost his mind, I'm trying to keep my purpose with the five a secret, and he keeps tell everyone about how I'm involved, first to Jeremy now to whoever he spoke to down the freaking phone. Jeremy kept on looking at me a little strange I'm sure he wanting to ask me a load of question, poor kid he so young to be dragged into all of this. But he was a potential hunter and he going to need my help, I just hope his going to embrace it better than what Connor has. Connor finishes setting up the werewolf venom bomb. I looked over at Jeremy he kept looking at stake and he slowly walks towards it.

"You may be a potential hunter, but if you make one move, I'll break all twenty seven bones in your hand." Connor threaten him, he was really unstable right now I needed to try and make him see some sense.

"They're not all bad, you know. Some of them, they're my friends." Jeremy was right they weren't all bad. I had come to realise that over the years, I had actually made some really good friends who are vampires, but Connor wouldn't see it like that his focus was to kill.

"Your friends, huh? Yeah, I had a friend like that once. She got turned by this vampire I was hunting. He thought it would be ironic." Connor had told me about this story it really tore up Connor what had happened to Sara, but that didn't mean all vampires were the same.

"What happened to her?" Jeremy questioned him, Connor looked up at him I notice there was sorrow in his eyes it still hurt him till this day what he did to her.

"I didn't want to hurt her. She promised that she would keep it under control, but… a vampire's like a loaded gun. Eventually it's gonna go off." He shows Jeremy his tattoo. "That's why I got this." Jeremy looks down at the piece of his tattoo near the crook of his elbow he looked a little surprised.

"So, you killed your own friend?!" Connor turned to me with anger in his eyes, I knew the reason behind that anger it was, because of what I told him before he did what he did to Sara.

"What was it you told me Star? Vampires kill humans, hunters kill vampires." I was about to say something and we heard a noise near the front. "We've got company." Freaking great Damon and Stefan better not have turned up here because I will kick there ass's. Connor turns off the lights and turns on the music very loud. He grabs me and Jeremy and pushes us down to the floor, Jeremy looked at me worried so I peeked over the counter. The front opens a guy who I didn't know walked in he carefully inspects the doorway, he looks down and sees a trip wire, and he looks right and sees a loaded bomb. Who the hell was he? He carefully steps over the wire and onto the mat; he closes the door carefully behind him. Suddenly, the bomb goes off he goes flying through the air due to the force of the explosion. I grabbed hold of Jeremy to protect him from the blast, I pulled away and Jeremy smiled at me.

"Thanks, so you going to tell me what going on?" I knew I had to explain myself to him, he was the only one who really had to know everything that meant about being a hunter of the brotherhood.

"If I get you and your friends out of here alive, I will." We both got up and Jeremy walks over to Connor who was taking off his jacket and sees that the tattoo is growing. He stops and grabs Jeremy he points his gun towards someone, I turned around and saw someone super speeds around the Grill and Connor shoots the gun multiple times. Stefan duck down and hides behind the bar I looked down at him, what the hell was he doing here?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered to him, he glared at me then turned away. Oh his in a mood because I didn't listen to his orders… God how childish can he be.

"Connor, you don't have to do this!" I hit him he looked at me gave me what the f**k look. Connor wasn't stable there was no way in hell was he going to listen to Stefan as he was the one thing that Conner loathed more than anything.

"Stefan!" Jeremy called out, I peeked over the counter and I saw that Jeremy was standing completely still as there was a bomb right next to him. I had to think of some way to get Jeremy out I could just grab him, but if did that the bomb goes off and possibly hurt Stefan. What the hell were I meant to do?

 **Stefan P.O.V**

Klaus was fully on board with letting his hybrid to get involved in getting Connor, but I notice he was more worried about Star, but we all knew that Star could handle herself. I don't know what going on between the both of them, but there something clearly going on for Klaus to be over protective over her. He only act like that when it's an important asset. The banging I could hear was from Matt and April trying to get in the tunnels, I gave Matt Damon phone with the map of the tunnels, they both left. I could hear Connor talking to Jeremy and Star. I needed to get in there and somehow get Connor out of here, I went in to the room they were in and I couldn't get hold of Connor he had hold of Jeremy and he kept shooting me. I hid behind the counter and Star really didn't look too happy, I tried to reason with Connor but he told me he didn't need my help as Star had told him enough.

"Connor, we can end this right now! Just put down the gun and come with me!" I glanced over at Star who was rolling her eyes; I don't know why she was being like that not like she had done much to convince Connor to free the hostages.

"Sure. Come out, I'll hand the gun over." Connor wasn't going to listen to reason, I wish I could kill this guy but that would only lead to my own death.

"Think about this. No one has to die." He was acting irrational right now, I'm trying here to be the good guy to reason with him.

"I don't make deals with vampires!" Star gets up from the ground holding her hands up in surrender.

"Listen to me Connor if you die right now, then your whole life, all that killing; it'll all be for nothing." She seemed a little calm considering the circumstances, I don't know what she had planned but I hoped it was going to work. "Just put down the gun and let Jeremy go!" I heard the open I looked up Connor had a gun pointed at Star, I got up slowly holding my hand up then I saw Elena walk into the grill Connor turns his head and sees Elena.

"Please!" What was she doing here? Connor points his gun towards Elena "Don't hurt him." Connor points the gun back on Jeremy.

"You come any closer, he's dead." Elena stopped walking towards him.

"Elena, get out of here!" Jeremy shouted at her, she needed to get out of here if that bomb went off Elena will get full impact.

"He's the only family that I have left. Just – just let him go." Connor turned to me with an amused look on his face.

"You hear that? Your girl is watching. I will shoot the boy right in front of her! On the count of three! One! Two!" Elena rushes at Connor he shoots his gun, Elena throws Connor to the ground and sits on top of him. She grabs him by the throat and starts choking her. Jeremy was bleeding profusely and clutching his wound, Star notices that the bomb is about to go off and she rushes towards Jeremy, grabs him, and throws herself and Jeremy over a table. The bomb exploded I fell backwards into the bar.

"Jeremy?!" I could hear a commotion I got up from the ground and I saw Connor about to stake Elena, but Elena grabs his wrist and fights back. I rushed at Connor and knock him off Elena. I knelt down next to Connor, grab him, and rushes off. I needed to get Connor as far away from all of them we needed him alive to get the cure and Klaus will kill me if anything happened to him. I hated the fact I was betraying Elena, and Damon but I knew all of this will be worth it in the end.

 **Star P.O.V**

This keeps getting worse first I had Stefan walk in here trying to save the day, then Katherine 2.0 walks in pleading for her brother's life. Did she have a death wish? Was Elena actually stupid to think that she would be able to actually do anything? She made matters a lot worse, because Connor shot his gun. I notice Jeremy fall to the ground, then I heard the bomb about to go off I instantly rushed towards to save him from the explosion. I looked down at Jeremy and I notice he had a gunshot wound, this was all down to his stupid whiny sister.

"Elena!" Elena rushes over and feds her blood to Jeremy. Elena touches his face and looks down at his wound. Her eyes start to become red with hunger, I really didn't need her to be freaking out right now, then her eyes go back to normal and she backs away.

"I'm sorry – I—" She turns away ashamed of the fact that she was about to take a bite out of her own brother.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to hide it. I know you're not going to hurt me." Jeremy sat up and I looked around the room to see that Connor was gone and also Stefan. What the hell is he playing at?

"How did this happen, Jer? Why did Connor come after you?" I got up from the floor I needed to find Stefan and find out where he taken Connor.

"He said I was like him, because I could see his tattoo, and Star's like there guardian or something." Freaking great! Now Elena knows, maybe I should put up a billboard so the whole town can know.

"His what?" Elena shouted at him, I turned to her might as well let her know that she wasn't the only supernatural in the family.

"His hunter's mark. It's invisible to everyone but Jeremy and myself." Elena stood there stunned by what she just heard, I think it's time to rub some salt into that wound of hers. "Stefan and Damon didn't tell you about it?" Elena shaking her head, of course the brothers didn't all they want to do is save Elena, protect Elena everything Elena. "Guess they kept you out of the loop, I wonder why." I began to walk away and Elena intercepted me. "I really wouldn't test me right now, I'm a lot stronger than you Elena." She looked at me with a little fear in her eyes then turned to Jeremy.

"No. Wait – wait, who else knows about this?" Well at the rate this is going the whole freaking town must know.

"Well, that's the thing, I don't even know. Apparently, I was with Connor all day yesterday, but I can't remember. Someone compelled me." Elena looked furious, so Stefan had compelled Jeremy forget why would he do that?

"I think I know who." Elena super speed off, I turned to Jeremy.

"Nice work kid." Looks like I have to stop the newbie vampire from doing something incredibly stupid.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

I had to get Connor away from them all, I had to keep him safe even if his a deranged hunter who determined to kill me. I was leading Connor through the tunnel system, I had Connor's arm twisted by his back and pushes him forward. Out of nowhere Damon appears, this day just keeps getting worse.

"Good work, brother." Damon spoke proudly, I couldn't let Damon do anything to Connor cause if something happens to him Klaus will surely kill me.

"It's over, Damon. I have him." Damon began to approach me and I step in front of him so he couldn't get to Connor.

"Not after what I just went through. I had to punch through a boiler room basement into a septic tank to get into this stupid tunnel. But it'll be worth it." I had to get Damon to back off, I know he not going to like it but I needed to protect Connor from him.

"I'm taking him with me." Damon looked at me a little surprised, now I knew that this was going to get very messy between the two if us.

"That's the thing, you're not. I don't know what you're up to or what Klaus has over you, but even if I have to go through you, I'm gonna kill him." Damon moves closer towards us, I hated that I had to keep all of this from him, I trusted Damon with my life I know if he knew about this cure he would stop acting like this.

"You better back off, Damon." I had to make sure ne backed away from this.

"Why? Because Klaus wants him alive?" I had to somehow convince that him that Klaus had nothing to do with this.

"This has nothing to do with Klaus. You're just gonna have to trust me on that." Damon began to shake his head, he wasn't believing a word I was telling him.

"I don't want to. I don't have to. Not gonna. Now, give him to me, brother." Damon was determined to get to Connor, so I had to deal with this in another way.

"Run as fast as you can!" I pushed Connor away then Connor runs off, I rushed at Damon and pinned Damon to a wall. "You're not gonna kill him." I warned him then Damon grabs me and super speeds around me throwing me against the wall and grabs me by the shoulders, pinning him.

"Why are you protecting him?! Tell me!" Damon moves his hand towards my heart I grabbed Damon's wrist and tries to fight back, but Damon overcomes me and sticks his hand into my chest. I groaned in pain. "Tell me!" I couldn't tell him Klaus will kill me and anyone who would know.

"Klaus will kill anyone who knows." Damon starts to pull at my heart; I began to screams in pain.

"Then it has to be good. Spill it!" Damon continues to tear at my heart "Spill it!" I couldn't keep this from him he will end up killing me.

"Connor's tattoo is the key to a cure." I watched as Damon looked at me frowning.

"A cure for what?" I looked into his eye.

"For her. For Elena." More than anything in the world all I wanted is to get this cure so Elena could be human once again not a vampire, she never wanted this life and if I can make her human once again I will fight for it.

"Klaus told you there's a cure for vampirism?" He seemed a little amused by it all but I needed Damon to take this serious.

"Yeah, and if Connor dies then we'll lose it forever." Damon looks shocked "I know it's crazy, Damon. But its hope, do you understand me? It's her only hope." Damon still has his hand in my chest, but removes after a couple of seconds. I began to breathe heavily as Damon still tries to take in the fact that there could be a cure. I couldn't keep something this big from Damon right now with finding this cure for Elena I needed his help more than ever and I'm hoping his willing to offer it.

 **Star P.O.V**

I had left Jeremy and went of Elena I notice se went into the kitchen, I walked in and I notice a hole in the wall, I jumped down. There appeared to be tunnels down here I needed to move fast to find her, I used my super speed to go around the tunnels. I came out of one entrance and I watched Elena snap Connor's neck, Connor falls to the ground, dead she breathes heavily as she stares at the his dead body.

"What have you done?!" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I convinced Elena that we needed to get rid of his body so we bought him to the woods. I had called Damon and told him what had happened. Elena is digging dirt up with a shovel she was making a grave for Connor, as she digs; she cries the blood from Connor still stains her chin. How was I going to tell her about the consequences of killing Connor, she a mess already. I saw Stefan and Damon approaching us with worried looks.

"Elena…" Elena looks over at them Stefan approaches her and looks down at Connor's lifeless body and Elena looks down at it as well.

"I need to bury him. I killed him, I should – I should bury him." She continues to dig, while Stefan and Damon look at me, I didn't know what they wanted me to do. I'm not sure how the brother are going to react to the fact that things are going to get a lot worse. Stefan walks towards Elena and grabs her gently Elena pushes him away.

"Hey, hey, come on." Elena looked at Stefan with hatred in her eyes.

"Don't! I heard you talking to him. Making some secret deal with Klaus? You said you were going to protect Jeremy! Keep me from this. You said that I could trust you, Stefan." She screamed at him while Stefan looks down, ashamed.

"Elena, it's complicated." Damon stepped forward, Elena looked at him all teary eyed.

"No, it's not complicated, Damon! You want to know why? Because - because he's dead now. You told me to kill him, so I did." Damon looks helpless Elena starts to cry "I –I killed someone. I – I killed someone." Elena cries harder Damon and Stefan say nothing and just look helplessly at Elena, I couldn't watch any of this anymore I began to walk away from them. Elena had complicated everything now with killing Connor, because now not only had she put herself endanger but her brother to with him become the next member of the five.

"Star." I stopped and Stefan was in front of me, I really didn't need him on my case right now. "What's your part with the brotherhood of the five?" It like the burning question that everyone asking.

"It don't matter now, your girlfriend has screwed everything up." I walk away from him, then he was in front of me again.

"What going on between you and Klaus? You're not stupid enough to go back with him." Who was he to question me about mine and Nik relationship?

"Are you jealous or something?" I watched as Stefan face harden, he didn't like that I said that but quite frankly I didn't care. "What going on between Nik and I is none of your concern. You need to keep an eye on Elena, you don't know what she might do next." I super sped away from him. I'm furious I'm not having Stefan dictate to me what I should or shouldn't do. He got his own problem like his girlfriend is in love with his brother, and the fact in the next 24 hours she will want to kill herself.


	8. I've Learned The Cost Of Love

**Damon P.O.V**

My brother had well and truly lost it, he kept going on about some cure for vampirism that out of all people Klaus told him about. I had to check my brother sanity so I broke into his cupboard and read his dairy. In their black and white he was talking about a cure to save Elena, what concerned me is that Stefan mentions that Star had something to do about it, but he wasn't sure what it was. She was really keeping us in the dark about all of this, but now she can't as we all knows she involved in the five and she better start talking. Even though we hadn't seen each other for nearly 150 years I know if I can sit down with Star she will tell me everything she knows. So I had told Stefan I would go along with this fairy-tale ride, but I warned him I was fine with Elena either way, which he didn't seem happy about. I was doing this for him only because I know how much he loves Elena and for once I'll do the decent thing.

I waited up pretty much all night for Star but she didn't come back to the boarding house, I tried calling her but it went to voice mail. I know Stefan went after her when she left us and knowing him he probably upset her and now knowing her she probably ran off somewhere. Stefan needs to be more sensitive with her all he kept doing these days is bite at her. I finally fell asleep and I heard my phone ringing I picked up, it was Elena she was crying down the phone about something about stabbing Jeremy. I didn't quite understand what she was saying but I told I'll be right over, I got off the phone to her and I rang Stefan and let him know what was going on and that I was on my way there. I got to Elena house and Jeremy is lying dead on the couch while Elena is pacing in front of him, she really was going out of her mind.

"I can't believe this happened. What am I going to say to him?" I don't know why she panicking he had the Gilbert ring on which meant he will wake up.

"Thanks for not ditching the family ring after it drove Ric crazy?" Elena glares at me, if she didn't like my comment she shouldn't have called me. "You should have called Stefan." I notice as soon as I mention Stefan Elena looked angry.

"I don't want to talk to him. He's been lying to me and hiding things from me. He compelled Jeremy to forget God knows what" Well Stefan was trying to protect the knowledge of the cure from everyone only because Klaus had him by the balls.

"In all fairness, I mean, I think you killing him kinda trumps that. And you should have called Stefan." I insisted that her boyfriend he should be helping her through this not me, I should be looking for Star and find out what she knows about this five business.

"I don't trust him right now, Damon." Stefan walks in the house Elena looked at him.

"Hey." Well this is a little awkward.

"PS, I called Stefan." Stefan walks over to Elena. He had to know what happened if I didn't tell him it would only cause further problem between us and I'm trying to be the good brother.

"What happened? Why did you call me?" Well looks like Miss Gilbert a little pissed with him as he keeping this huge secret from him.

"I just - I need to go upstairs and shower. Clean all the blood off my hands." Elena walks out of the room then Jeremy comes back to life with a dramatic gasp.

"Welcome back. How are you feeling?" How do you think he would feel Stefan, getting stabbed in the neck by his own sister?

"What happened?" We didn't have time to tell him the story, there was far more important things that needed to be dealt with today.

"Long story, buy the e-book." Jeremy began to frown, I need to somehow get Elena and Stefan to make up so I can going and find Star because I really need answers now and she the only one who will be able to give them to me.

 **Star P.O.V**

I literally wanted to rip Stefan head off with his comment about my choices, who the hell did he think he was to judge me. I know I shouldn't be reacting like this but he makes my blood boil he didn't know anything about my relationship with Nik, granted they all have seen the dark side to Niklaus but that not the person I see. I just wish people could see the good in him like I do, Stefan and Nik are more alike than they think. That's why I felt so drawn to Stefan when I met him, because they held the same qualities. I couldn't go back to the boarding house not after the way I left things with Stefan, and I know I should tell them about what going to happen with Elena but my pride getting in the way. Nik killed five members of the five and somehow he survived, maybe if I talk to him about it he might give me an idea of how I can help her without going to extreme measures. I know I don't like the girl for playing with the brothers emotions, but I know it will kill them if she died, and I can't let them both go through that.

I tried to call Nik but it kept going to voicemail he must be on a flight back, I went to his mansion and sat on the steps hoping he would be here soon. I had been sitting and pacing outside his home for hours now, part of me wanted to leave, but I needed find out if there was a way of trying to save Elena from a dreadful fate. A car was driving towards the house please let this be him, it parked up and I got up from the step and I saw Nik get out of the car with something wrapped up in a blanket that must the sword from the first five. He looked at me and began to smile, he approached me smiling widely.

"Star you could of waited inside the mansion." He gave me a gentle kissed me, once again I had that flutter in my heart that I always use to get when I would kiss him.

"I felt a little rude just walking into your home." He placed the sword he had in the blanket on the step, before cupped my face between his hands.

"As I recall you are still my wife, and what is mine is yours." He gestured to the mansion, I don't know if that still worked after leaving him over 500 years ago.

"Well, I still didn't want to be rude, old habit." He placed his hand on the small of my back with a concerned look on his face as he looked at me.

"You have something on your mind." Nik really did know me too well.

"Could we talk inside?" He nodded, and we both walked in, he went and put away the sword and I went into the parlour and began to pour us both a drink, I saw Nik enter the room.

"Star I just want to apologies for my actions from earlier. I tend to forget you more than able to look after yourself." I handed him his drink and I smiled at him I knew he didn't mean it he was just being protective, but Nik had to try and get use to the fact I can look after myself.

"Nik it's fine, there something I need to talk to you about." He looked at me arching his brow. "When you killed the first five, how did you deal with the curse?" He looked at me a little stunned I guess he was surprised to know I knew about the curse. He walked over to the couch and took a seat, I took a seat beside him, I hope he was able to talk to me about this.

"Why are you asking Star? How do you know about the curse?" I didn't respond then he began to chuckle. "Of course you would know about it, you're connected with them." I picked up mu glass and drained my drink, I'm hoping Nik not going to be ask too many questions that I couldn't answer. "For fifty-two years, four months, and nine days. I was tormented, in my dreams, my every waking moment, relentless, and never ending torture. It was the only period of my life when I actually felt time." He went through all of that, I had heard that the hunter curse was bad but to be tormented like that for that long it would drive anyone insane.

"Wow that's a pretty long time." He placed his hand into mine, I could see that taking about this was going to be hard for him but he is the only vampire I've ever known to survive it all.

"Unfortunately there nothing that can destroy me, at the time no matter what I did to myself I couldn't take the easy route as you know I'm truly immortal." I kept looking at my empty glass knowing there was no way in saving Elena she will take her life. I felt Nik move my hair from my face. "Star please tell me what on your mind." I turned to him I don't know how he going to take to this.

"Connor dead." Nik looked at me with widen eyes before he shook his head.

"Please don't tell me you killed him." He was obviously worried but I wasn't the one who did this, I know that he didn't want me to go through the torture he did, I held his hand.

"No I didn't, but Elena did, and now I'm worried now she going to have the curse." Nik stood up he looked furious.

"How could Stefan allow her do that?" I approached him and placed my hand on his shoulder he turned to me.

"Nik all hope may not be lost, I may know who will be replacing Connor." He began to frown, of course with Connor dying Jeremy would be next in line to becoming a hunter. "Nik just please help Elena make sure she doesn't kill herself, and I'll deal with finding the new hunter." A small smile appeared upon his face and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know how the Salvatore's are going to take to the news." He spoke as he began to kiss my neck and then along my jaw line.

"Don't worry about the Salvatore's, I'll deal with them." I'm praying that Nik can help Elena, and I'm hoping that I'm right that Jeremy next hunter because if he is he will be the only one who will be able to save her.

 **Damon P.O.V**

Well it really looks like Elena and Stefan are going through a rough patch at the moment, I don't know why he couldn't just tell her what going on it would make life easier. I really don't want to get involved in there little domestic. Things around here are too crazy and even more crazy since this whole cure for vampirism has been brought to light, I tried calling Star again as I'm still desperate to get hold of her but nothing. So I went into the kitchen and began to clean up all the blood, Elena attacking Jeremy in this was strange and the fact that she thought it was Connor was even more stranger. I looked up to see Stefan walk in, he didn't look too happy and that had a lot to do with Elena distances herself from him.

"Where did Jeremy go?" Of course Stefan was playing concern girlfriend brother, probably avoiding the subject from his and Elena argument which I heard clearly.

"School. Bonnie has him volunteering for some occult exhibit." I think he wanted to get the hell away from Elena and her pyscho break out.

"Or maybe he didn't want to linger in a house where his sister just jammed a knife in his neck." As he spoke Stefan's phone rings, he looks at the screen.

"It's Klaus." Whatever Klaus was planning to throw at him, I'm going to be by my brother side.

"Oooh, time to face the music. Pay the piper, dance with the devil." I teased him; Stefan looked up not amused by my comment, but Klaus wouldn't actually kill him for something that was out of his hands and I'm certain Star would never allow it either.

"You know, I'm glad you find this amusing. If he finds out I told you about the cure, he'll kill both of us." Stefan couldn't avoid him because Klaus will sense something not right.

"Quit avoiding him that means shady. Shady people get outed." Stefan answers the phone.

"I don't want to talk about it." I don't think that was the best approach to go with.

" _Well, I can't imagine why, what with you ruining all my plans for a hybrid filled future"_ Klaus sounded pretty calm actually considering what happened, see Stefan was worrying over nothing.

"Well, it wouldn't have happened, if you hadn't sworn me to secrecy." Stefan looks at me for reassurance and I nodded.

 _"Well, life's full of ifs, Stefan. But let's accentuate the positives, shall we? The hunter was one of five; dear Star in the process of finding another. It may take a while, but we've got nothing but time, right?"_ Hold on Star teamed up with Klaus? Have I missed something here?

"You're using your calm voice today. Who's getting killed?" Klaus probably thinking up a plan right now how to kill Stefan.

 _"Not you, if that's what you're worried about, I given my word to Star that I would not harm you. But I am concerned about your beloved. Have the hallucinations started yet?"_ Stefan and I looked at each other, how did Klaus know about Elena freaking out?

"What do you know about that?" This should be interesting to hear because we couldn't figure out why Elena through that Jer was Conner.

 _"I'll tell you. Where are you?"_ Stefan looked at me and I nodded.

"I'm at her house". I'm hoping Klaus is going to shed some light on this whole

 _"How convenient, so am I"_ There was a knock on the door. Stefan hangs up his phone and goes to opens the front door. I need to contact Star as she seem to know where the next potential maybe, I got out my phone.

 **Damon:** _It's your dear friend here, I want in on finding this hunter…._

She better not brush me off, because I heard clearly heard from Klaus that she looking for the next one, my phone beep and it was a new message from Star

 **Star:** _I thought you would never ask_ _,_ _meet me at the high school xxx_

I thought she was going to be all shady with me, well it looks like I'm teaming up with Star for the day this should be interesting. It was time for me and her to have one hell of a long talk about her involvement with the brotherhood of the five.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I had retrieved the hunter sword from Alexander grave now all we needed to do was let Connor continue killing a few more vampires, then the mark will be completed and we get the cure and everything will be back to the way it was. Sounds all very simple don't it? Well I think I'm missing a part of the tale that involves Star and I need to find out what it is, but unfortunately the only person who knew that part was Star. Something is telling me that she planning on keeping that part to herself. I need to try and extract that information from her without her knowing, but Star can't be easily fooled so this is going to be a challenge. When arrived home I was stunned and happy to see Star outside the mansion, maybe what happened between us weren't a one off thing maybe something was blossoming between us once again. She appeared to have the weight of the world on her shoulder, I had seen that look so many times from her and I knew that there was something wrong with her.

She began to ask me about how I dealt with the hunter curse, I was surprised at first that she knew about then I realized of course she would know Star has a very strong connection with the five. I told her of my story she looked even more frighten, then she informed me that Connor was dead. I felt my hear accelerate I knew she went in there to save the hostages did Star kill Connor? Star reassured me that it wasn't her who killed Connor in fact it was Elena. Elena Gilbert was the last person who I thought would kill anyone, but I guess vampirism had changed her. Star had asked of me to help Elena try to protect her from trying to kill herself, I felt that I had to do it not for Elena but because Star had asked. She had told me that she may know who the next hunter maybe that really did take me by surprise I had been waiting 900 years, here she was about to deliver the next one. Before she left she asked me not to hurt Stefan, because none of this was his fault. I had notice Star very protective over the Salvatore brothers, I would like to know what history they had together and I think that something I may need to find out.

In the morning Star had left to find the hunter, I tried to get any information from her but she wouldn't tell me a thing. This got my back up a little why wouldn't she just tell me. I had to keep my temper under control she was hopefully bringing another hunter to us, so we could continue with our quest. So I left the mansion and began to make my way to the Gilbert home I had called Stefan and informed him that I knew of everything. I could heard the worry in his voice as he spoke when he asked why I was so calm about it all, I had informed him it was down to Star. I was standing outside the Gilbert home now and Stefan came outside he looked a little frustrated, he walked passed me and I turned around to him.

"You know, this would all be a lot more civilized if I was just invited inside." Stefan looked at me not highly amused, well I though considering we are on the same team right now.

"It's bad enough I'm out here talking to you. What do you know?" I had to keep my cool I need to remember I gave Star my word I wouldn't hurt him.

"I killed the original five hunters, remember? When one kills a hunter, there's a bit of a consequence." Stefan began to frown well I caught his attention now.

"What kind of consequence?" He asked as he began to approach me with a very worried look, well he needed to be worried because his beloved going to be going through a hard time.

"The hunters were spelled by witches to kill vampires; if you prevent one from fulfilling his destiny then he'll take you down with him." That was the curse they drove to the point of insanity.

"What do you mean? Connor's dead." Connor will take one more vampire down even if he is dead.

"I mean, Connor's death won't prevent him from making Elena his final vampire kill. She'll need to come with me now. I'll lock her up, keep her away from any sharp wooden objects." Stefan glared at me I needed to make sure Elena was safe, and didn't do anything stupid I know how them pesky hunter can be.

"She's not going anywhere with you." I think he needed to hear of the consequences of that.

"Well, if we leave her alone, she'll take her own life before the day is out." Stefan approached me and stood inches away from me face.

"She's stronger than that." He spoke through his teeth, he really thought that Elena was that strong the hunter curse? It had gotten to the best of us and I don't think Elena Gilbert will be able to survive. Well Stefan I don't think you all or your brother will be able to stop her.

"Is she? Believe me, it's for her own good." We heard the front door open and Elena runs onto the porch and stops, this was my perfect opportunity. I super speeded towards her, grabs her, and left the Salvatore will thank me for this one day.

 **Star P.O.V**

I had told Nik about what happened with Elena, I knew he would be the only one who is able to help her right now. Damon and Stefan may hate the idea but it the only way to keep Elena safe, they both had an emotional connection with her and it would destroy the both of them seeing her like that. So Nik had gone to deal with that while I had to find another hunter and I'm hoping I'm right that Jeremy the next one. What worried me is I know he not ready for this yet, he hadn't had any training. Even with all of the training Connor had look at what happened to him, I didn't want that fate for Jeremy. He seem like a nice kid, but he will be the only one who is able to stop Elena torment. I made my way back to the boarding house I saw that there weren't any of their cars on the driveway, it looks like the brothers were probably dealing with Elena already. I walked in to the house and made my way up to my room I got in the shower and washed myself. I wrapped a towel around me I heard my phone beep, I walked over to the bed and picked it up.

 **Damon:** _It's your dear friend here, I want in on finding this hunter…._

I couldn't help but chuckle at his text, the only person who I knew I could trust with the truth would be Damon. I'm not sure how he going to take to it all but once I tell him everything from the brotherhood of the five and my purpose, but I can't keep anymore secretes from him.

 **Star:** _I thought you would never ask_ _J meet me at the high school xxx_

Well I'm sure he will be happy with that response, I know I should tell Nik and Stefan about it all but the problem there would be that they would stop me they let their emotions get involved. Whereas in Damon will understand why I need to do it, it may turn into a big debate, but Damon will finally see things my way. That's why Damon and I got on so great because even when we did reckless things we understood the reason behind it, and I'm hoping that going to be the case with this too. I got changed into jeans and a fitted white t-shirt I found my black biker boots and put them on, I made my way down stairs and grabbed my leather jacket. I walked of the house and got on my bike and drove to the school, I'm praying I'm right about this.

I parked up and I saw Jeremy and Matt walking I got off my bike and I rushed over to them, I stood behind the both of them and I notice Jeremy is looking down at his hand. I looked and he had the first symbol of the hunter mark. He really was the next hunter, how I'm going to talk to him about it without him freaking out?

"Hey, do you see anything on my hand?" Matt looks at his hand and shakes his head. "What if I told you I saw the beginning of a mark like Connor's?" I think I need to intervene, I made myself seen Jeremy looked up he seemed a little stunned to see me, I looked at the tattoo on his hand and it was definitely the first mark.

"Are you serious?" Then Matt looked at me "Hey" he smiled "It's Star isn't it?" I smiled at him he seemed like a sweet guy.

"Yeah, let me see if I get this right your Matt?" He smiled I looked at Jeremy who still looked a little stunned that I appeared out of the blue. "Jeremy could we talk." He began to frown he lift up his right hand showing me the mark.

"You want to talk about this Star?" I really felt a little awkward as Jeremy was a direct kid. "It showed up after Connor died, he told me that I was a potential, that's why I could see his mark. He also told me that you guided him through it all. Is that why you're here?" He sounds so confused maybe I should of spoken to Damon before I came to see Jeremy, he freaking out already and I really don't want to freak out even more.

"So what does that make you? Like, the next chosen one or something?" Matt teased then I notice the girl who was with them in the grill when Connor went all pyscho approaching us with some other guy, carrying artefacts.

"Hey guys." Well she seemed like one of them perky types, nothing like the girl in the restaurant something tell me she had been compelled

"Hey April." I looked between her and Matt, look like this April girl got the hot's for Matt.

"Well, don't let her do the heavy lifting. I found her wandering the hallways with this." I turned to the guy he shows us a giant rock. "Just teasing, I'm the guy who wrangles all the freaky stuff." He shakes Matt and Jeremy's hands, then he shakes mine. "Atticus Shane, please call me Shane, I beg you. Thank you guys for helping, I really appreciate it. You all get free admission to my free exhibit." He seemed like a funny guy, I watched as he walks away.

"Why does he look so familiar?" April said out of the blue, I looked at Jeremy and he really looked like he had a lot on his mind.

"No idea." Jeremy looked at me I know he wanted answer from me, but I don't know what information I should give him? Maybe I'll take him to once side after I speak to Damon and try and explain what he needs to do.

"Hey, umm, have you guys seen Rebekah? She said she was gonna help me look into what caused the explosion at my dad's farm and then she just—" Matt cut her off.

"Disappeared, yeah I know." Matt picks up a box and walks off, April and Jeremy look at each other. Where had Rebekah gone, I saw her a few days ago she didn't mention about leaving town. I'll bring up with Nik later, right now I needed to focus on Jeremy.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

 **Stefan POV**

Star left quite abruptly in the woods she really did look pissed when I asked about her relationship with Klaus, she brought up that I was jealous; yes I was jealous because I knew I couldn't have her. I love Elena and I'm willing to give everything up for her to get this cure for her, but with Star there a different connection with her and it bothered me thinking that something was going on with her and Klaus. Star never came home last night I notice that Damon was waiting up for her; he really did care about her a hell of a lot. If I kept my mouth shut she would have been at home and maybe Damon would have got some answer from her about the brotherhood of the five. I think out of everyone including Klaus she only trusted Damon, they had a strong relationship even if they had been apart for all this time. When you would see them together it like how they were in 1860's.

I had received a phone call from Damon telling me that Elena attacked Jeremy, I made my way there as fast as could I don't know what came over Elena to do that to him but I needed to make sure she was ok. When I got there Elena couldn't even stand to be near me or look at me she was still mad at me. I walked up the stairs and into Elena's room Elena was changing into a robe she sees me but walks past me. I wished I had never gone up there to talk to her because she hated me that I had teamed up with Klaus and I couldn't give her a reason behind it. I had to leave her alone because if I stayed we would just argue further, so I went down stairs. I spoke to Damon about Jeremy apparently he went to the school, during our conversation Klaus called. I wanted to avoid the call but Damon spoke about shady people getting caught out.

I didn't need Klaus turning up at Elena house but then he informed me that Elena would begin to hurt herself because Connor will plan to bring her down. I didn't get any of it and I didn't want Klaus to get involved in any of this, but it looks like Star had informed him of what going on. I was right that they had started something back up, Star far too good for him but who I'm to tell her what to do. Elena came bursting out of the house looking frighten and the next minute Klaus grabbed her and super speeded off with her, while Damon and I stood there looking at each other hopelessly. We called Bonnie she might be able to help us find Elena, we didn't have a clue of where Klaus would have taken her. We were all in the Kitchen and Damon and I began to tell Bonnie what had happened and she really didn't look too happy about it all.

"You lost her?" Bonnie shouted as she got out of her seat, oh great I didn't need Bonnie to flip out too.

"Well, lost is a very strong word, we just technically don't know where she is." Damon added he always had to be sarcastic even with moment like this.

"I'm more worried about what Klaus said about this hunter's curse." That is what worrying me the most, and now with not knowing where he was I couldn't get any more answers from him.

"How does Klaus even know about this?" Bonnie asked well he had been around a while.

"How does Klaus know anything? Guy's like a billion years old." One thing I did know it was a witch's curse and that Bonnie being a witch should could somehow she could help get rid of Connor hunting Elena.

"He said it was a witch's curse." I looked at Bonnie I know right now her magic was on the fritz but if there was anything she could do.

"You know if I could do anything to help, I would. But I—" She began to say and Damon interrupted her

"But nothing, wave your magic wand, hocus pocus, begone hunter ghostus, whatever." Bonnie looked between the both of us with sorrow in her eyes.

"The spirits won't let me do the magic, I'd need to break the curse. But I can ask Shane for help, he knows everything about everything." Well I'll let them deal with that I needed to find Elena.

"Great, you two do your thing." I got up from my seat and began to walk away from them.

"Where are you going?" Damon called out, I turned to him.

"I'm gonna get her back." I had put Elena in this situation and I'm not having Klaus lock her away god knows where, I will find a way to get Elena out of this mess.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Well I arrived at the Gilbert house at the perfect moment I had taken Elena for her own good, she or the Salvatore's do not realize the extent of what the hunter curse will do to her. I had brought Elena back to my home I had the perfect room for her not to hurt herself. Chris opens the door to a room as I dragged Elena into the room.

"Let go of me!" She shouted at me, well she a little ungrateful considering I was trying to stop her taking her own life.

"Certainly." I let her go. "I apologize for the lack of windows; it's to preserve the art, and of course to prevent you from taking off your daylight ring and burning yourself to death in the sun." Elena looked at me a little confused she wasn't aware of how far she will be willing to go to bring death closer to her.

"I'm not gonna kill myself. I would never do that." She may not want to right now but she will in time.

"Oh, but you'll want to. I did. Problem is, I'm immortal." Elena seems stunned by the revelation.

"You went through this?" And every moment of it was pure torture, those years where the worst years I had ever been through I could rather face Mikael a thousand time than go through that.

"Yes, I did. For fifty-two years, four months, and nine days. I was tormented, in my dreams, my every waking moment, relentless, and never ending torture. It was the only period of my life when I actually felt time." They tormented me so much I didn't even know who I was anymore, I turned into this fragile person who didn't want to live anymore, me Niklaus Mikaelson. Who would of thought?

"So, you knew that this would happen if Connor died? That's why you got involved. Did Stefan know too?" Well there appear to be a lover quarrel going on.

"All he knew was that the hunter had to be kept alive. You should have listened to him when he said he had it covered, love." Elena reminded me sometime of Katarina with her ability not to obey to orders, always rushing in head first.

"What else does Stefan know?" It appears that Stefan had kept his word by not telling anyone about the cure.

"Well, that's one of life's little mysteries, isn't it?" I backed away and heads for the door I had other thing to attend to like where about of Star.

"How did you make it stop?" I stopped and look at her.

"I didn't. Eventually it just stopped, the hallucinations tend to appear in strange forms." I knocked on the door of the chamber Chris opens the door. "Don't say I didn't warn you." I walked out of the room and Chris shuts the door, that was the safest place for Elena right now until we can find the next hunter which may take a very long time.

 **Star POV**

I don't know how I got roped in to sit here and watch some exhibition, oh yeah I know I'm waiting for _'Mr I'll take my time Salvatore'_ the one freaking time I needed his advice he wanted to take his time to get here. Jeremy kept on asking me questions about the brotherhood and I kept trying to throb him off by tell him right here weren't the best place to talk about it. I think he notice that I was getting a little pissed about it now, that Professor Shane is giving a lecture on the artefacts at the exhibit I stood at the back of the room.

"You're looking at what people believed to be the world's first tombstone. This item was donated to Whitmore College last month" I looked at the rock well I wouldn't of been too happy to have that as my tombstone, but over a 1000 years ago that's how they did it. "It belonged to a very powerful witch—" My ears perked up. "—a witch so powerful in fact that Silas, that was his name, created a spell that would grant him immortality." I'm hearing all of this correctly, he talking about Silas? "Now legend says that Silas did the spell with the help of a lady witch who loved him, a woman named Qetsiyah." I felt a cold chill go down my spine when I heard her name. "Sadly for Qetsiyah, Silas wanted to give immortality to another woman, so Qetsiyah killed her and buried Silas alive, leaving him powerless, immortal, and alone. This might actually be the origin story of 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.'" I couldn't believe everything I had just heard, how could a college professor know about the story of Silas? I notice Damon and a girl with dark hair and caramel skin walked into the room, I glanced over at them and they shared a few words. I walked over to them Damon walked away, wonderful Damon I thought you wanted in on the hunter. "Now, it's said that Silas wants to rise again. Regain his power, and wreak havoc on the world. Maybe we should be afraid. Or maybe it's all a bunch of crap and this is just an old rock." Everyone in the room began to laugh, they won't be laughing if he does wreak havoc. "Alright, listen, enjoy exploring the exhibit. I'll be around to answer any questions. Thank you for coming." I think I may need to have a little talk with Professor Shane and find out what else he knew. Everyone gets up and starts to wander towards the exhibits Shane walks over to us.

"Hey, you made it." Was something going on with these two?

"Nice cautionary tale. Qetsiyah sounds like a badass." He turned me smiling.

"Nothing compared to Silas." Once again the mere mention of his name I felt that cold chill go down my spine once again.

"I'm sorry Shane, this is Star Mikaelson." Well she obviously knew who I was probably Damon told her, he looked a little taken back.

"Yeah we met in the hallway." There was something about this guy that didn't seem right, but I couldn't worry about that now I needed to speak to Damon.

"Do you know where Damon went?" I sense something different about her she weren't like other mortal she had a strange aural around her.

"Yeah he just went to go and do something, I'm meant to meet him why don't you both come." Damon didn't make things easy for me, how was I meant o to talk to him about the five when had a freaking audience.

 **Damon P.O.V**

We needed to figure out a way for stopping the hunter curse on Elena, I wanted to mention to Stefan that Star may able to help but then she had told to keep quiet about what I knew about her. I wanted to leave to meet Star down the school but Stefan had called in the teenage witch, he thought as the curse was put on by witch's maybe she could help. Well like what I thought Bonnie was no use to us, but she mention about that professor Shane could help. So Stefan had gone off to play hero and get Elena while I'm stuck with Bonnie. The only person who will be able to give answer right now is Star, but I can't make everyone aware that she knew so much. Bonnie and I got to the school and Professor Shane was giving some lecture about some scary guy called Silas, I notice Star was here but it really weren't the best place for us to talk. I told Bonnie to grab Star and Shane and bring them to Ric old class room. I walked in and sat at Ric's desk I opened up a drawer and found a bottle of bourbon, typical Ric he probably needed this after dealing with whiny teens. I took it out with a smile and propped my feet up on the desk.

"You're missing all the adventure, pal." I held the bottle up for Ric and took a swig, and then Bonnie and Shane followed by my favourite person Star.

"Shane, this is my friend, Damon. He's kind of an expert on this stuff too." Bonnie actually called me her friend, Star walked over and sat on one of the desk looking a little pissed.

"I audited your class very enlightening." A smile grew on Shane face.

"That's right, I remember you. What's your specialty?" I was about to talk but Star interrupted.

"The origin of a species." I looked over at Star and she smiled at me sweetly.

"Ah, I think Darwin would arm wrestle you for that distinction." I turned back to Shane I think I needed to elaborate on Star comment.

"Not that species." Hopefully he might have got the hint now.

"You're into the monster stuff. Alright, awesome." Well he was a bit of a geek maybe he will be useful in helping Star and I with this next hunter.

"I was kind of hoping you might have stumbled upon this at some point, maybe." I pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Shane, Shane takes it and looks at it.

"This is the hunter's mark. Where did you get this?" Star got up abruptly and glared at me, great she pissed at me, how did she expect us to find a hunter without no help.

"Came to me in a dream. Do you know anything about the hunter's curse?" I could hear Star tapping her foot, Bonnie looked at her frowning.

"Why, you got a dead hunter in the trunk of your car or something?" Star spoke through her teeth, wow I had really pissed her off with me.

"Metaphorically speaking." I told her with a smile, she shook her head in disapproval.

"Legend says that if a hunter is killed by that which it hunts, then that person will be cursed to walk the Earth in torment until…." Bonnie cut him off.

"Until?" He was getting to that Bonnie.

"Until the new hunter is awakened and their legacy is passed on. They're called potentials" I notice that Star get out her phone began frantically typing away. "Listen; I have a bunch of research on it. Why don't I go grab it for you?" I heard my phone beep I got it out and I saw a new message from Star, I glanced up at her and she was looking furious.

 **Star** _ **:**_ _I know who the new hunter is and if you just came to me like I told you too we wouldn't have to involve him!_

"That'd be great." I glanced up and Shane hands the hunter's mark drawing back to. "Hey, thanks" Shane leaves the classroom Bonnie looks at me.

"How are we supposed to find a potential hunter?" She asked then I looked over at Star.

"Yeah, about that would you like to enlighten us Star" She sighed and got up from the desk holding out her hand towards me.

"Can I have your phone?" I handed it over to her, she began to look through it what the hell is she doing? Then Star calls someone on my phone.

"Little Gilbert, your services are needed." You had to be kidding me that Jeremy was the next hunter?

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Well I had dealt with my Elena problem she's now safely put out of harm's way; there weren't much else I could do now. I had tried to contact Star but her phone went to voice mail, I'm sure she would contact me when she is free. So I decided as I had some free time I'll go down to my local pub and have a little drink, I was sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of wine and I notice that Caroline approaches me. Strange to think that she had been the only woman on my mind since the night I saved her from that terrible bite Tyler gave her. Now she's doesn't even enter my mind that's because of one person Star. Caroline was taking off her jacket she looked a little flustered.

"Place looks pretty good considering your hybrid got blown up in it." Well she didn't come here to talk me about the décor there was obviously a reason behind her attempting to talk to me.

"Caroline. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Caroline stands next to me.

"I want you to give Elena back." I get it now, they thought that sweet Caroline could convince me to hand Elena over. I'm finding this very amusing as there no way that Caroline would ever convince me to do such a thing.

"Ah, they sent you to sweet talk me. Well, I'm afraid I can't do it." Caroline looked a little stunned by my response, did she really think that I was just going to give her Elena.

"Why not?" She did look attractive when she didn't get her own way, but I can't think like that anymore I had my Star back.

"She needs my help." Caroline scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Look, I'm not gonna burden you with the gory details, I know you have enough on your plate already." I was referring to the little incident of Tyler and Hayley.

"That's none of your business, actually." She was right there but I didn't want to see Caroline getting hurt by some small town boy she deserve far better.

"Yes, well, just know that if Tyler was still sired to me he never would have hurt you." I notice Caroline looked a little taken back as she looked at me. "I wouldn't have let him. Can I at least offer you a drink?" Caroline was hesitating to answer.

"Yeah thanks." Maybe Caroline has come to terms of the fact that I'm not the monster that everyone thinks I'm.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

I had spoken to Tyler I knew the only place that Klaus would keep Elena and that would be close to him, so he would of taken her back to the mansion. Tyler had informed me that most of Klaus Hybrid were nearly free from his sire bond, this surprised me but it meant one thing that if Tyler could talk to them I could free Elena. I spoke to Tyler about and he agree to help and apparently a guy called Chris was on watch outside Elena cell, he agreed to help us. I went to Klaus mansion and wait for Chris to change over with the other hybrid; the two hybrids look at each other and walk off Chris watches them leave. I turned around the corner and walked towards Chris, he hands me the keys. I unlocks the door to Elena's room and entered, Elena was sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs. She gasps and turns to look at me; she really did look a state I needed to get her out of here.

"Elena. Hey." I walked into the room slowly then Elena starts to back away from me. "Hey, it's okay. It's me." She looked so frighten I think the curse had really kicked in now.

"No, no." She scrambles off the floor and continues to back away. "Stay - Stay away from me." I hated to see her like this I needed to calm her down and take her away from here.

"Let me help you." Elena rushes towards the bed and grabs a lead pipe that is underneath it. She rushes at me but I grabbed her by the wrist, preventing her from harming me. "Elena, stop!" She throws me against the wall, and rushes at me, she stabs me in the stomach with the lead pipe then rushes out of the room. I fells to the floor I couldn't believe it Elena didn't listen to me, her face was filled with hate. There may be only one person who can get through to her right now.

 **Star P.O.V**

Seriously I thought Damon was bright but today he really had the dimmer switch on, why the hell was he involving that professor in all of this. So I had to let it out that Jeremy is the next hunter, Damon and the girl who I know now is called Bonnie were a little stunned about the news. So we were waiting on Jeremy coming now and this really weren't the way I wanted this to happen. Damon, Bonnie were standing in the hallway by the artefacts Bonnie brandishes papers about the Five at Damon she really had a temper.

"How did I not know any of this stuff about Jeremy?" She demanded Damon glanced over at me then back at her, he had no idea that Jeremy was going to be hunter.

"The witch who loses her powers gets left out of the important conversations" Damon snapped at her, I notice Jeremy running towards us.

"Is everything okay? Is it Elena?" I can't put this nicely to him right now his sister life depended on him.

"Jeremy this wasn't the way I wanted to tell you this, but I know how to help Elena. You need to kill a vampire." Both Damon and Bonnie looked surprised and Jeremy smiled.

"Great, give me a stake, I'll kill Damon right now." Okay it was confirmed that these two get on too well, I think I'm the only one who actually got Damon.

"Easy, Van Helsing. We'll get you one. Don't worry." I knew of the one person who will be able to help us with that little issue and that would be Nik.

"Jeremy I think I'm be able to sort out that for you—" He began to frown. "—listen I'll call you soon." I was about to walk off and Damon caught my arm "Damon please, the longer Elena has this curse the worse it gets. Let me do what I have to do please." I got my arm out of his grasp and walked away from them. I needed to find Nik and hopefully he be able to help us with this.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Well it had been a very interesting day with me doing my good deed and now I'm in the company of Miss Forbes who seemed a little preoccupied. Caroline kept looking at her phone as I could hear she was received multiple messages; she looks at me and smiles innocently. She was up to something that I knew, now it was time to find out what it was.

"So, here's the thing, I didn't just come here to try to get you to release Elena." Oh and like I didn't figure that out an hour ago.

"You don't say." Caroline began to bite her bottom lip, why would she be so nervous?

"I came here to distract you so that Stefan could go to your house and break her out, which he did. And, don't get mad, but then he lost her." I got up all I felt was fury all I was doing is trying to help and this is how they repay me. "Klaus." I turned and looks at her

"Caroline, you're beautiful, but if you don't stop talking, I will kill you" I turned around and started to walk off suddenly Star was in front of me she looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Nik are you ok." Her voice was filled with concern, I tried to go pass her but she stopped me. "I know out how to stop the hallucinations—" She better of no had anything to do with the Elena break out "—and I need your help." I felt all the rage and fury I had just fade away as she stood there with her beautiful smile and her blue eyes sparkling.

"Okay love, what is it I need to do." This beaming smile crept up on her face that I could never resisted, I notice Caroline at the corner of my eye looking at us a little stunned, well Miss Forbes you've finally seen my nicer side.

 **Star P.O.V**

I had explained to Nik in order for the curse to be dropped that Jeremy had to kill a vampire, he seemed a little stunned by the news. I notice that Caroline seemed a little tense with hearing about it all too; she never told me that her and Nik were friends? I didn't want to even get on that subject; I needed Nik to find us a vampire for Jeremy to kill. Nik had told me not to worry and he knew just the person that Jeremy could kill. I had warned him it better not be anyone I knew in the town and he assured me it weren't as he kissed me gently on the lips. He pulled away and I saw Caroline standing there was a strange expression, suddenly Nik got hold of my hand we walked out of the grill then he super speed us to the mansion. I don't know what he brought me here? He was on his phone talking to someone I weren't really paying any attention, then he opened the door and we both walked in. I notice Tyler and some girl and guy who was picking up his stuff.

"Going somewhere?" Nik said in a threating tone before he grabs the guy by the throat and super speeds him into the staircase. "When I said don't let her out of your sight, what did you think I meant?" Oh you had to be kidding me!

"It's not his fault, it's mine I was distracting you. It's my fault she got away!" Tyler announced what the hell was he doing? Nik looked at him with vengeance in his eyes.

"Then maybe you should be the one to die for it." I think I'm seeing the side of Nik everyone talks about right now.

"No one has to die!" The girl called out then Nik rushes at her.

"Did I not say mind your business?!" I think I needed to stop him from doing something stupid, this was all getting out of hand.

"Nik, leave the girl." He glance over at me I gave him a pleading look. He didn't need to hurt her, she was only trying to calm the situation down.

"Tyler's covering for me. I'm the one that let her go." Now I began to understand that they were talking about Elena.

"Hayley—" Tyler began to say but Hayley stops him from talking.

"No. You want someone dead, go ahead. Kill me. I'd rather die anyway than end up as one of your sired little bitches." Wow she was a little firecracker.

"Don't tempt me, little wolf." Nik turns to the first guy he threaten. "Your existence is to serve me. To please me. Do you understand?" I felt my jaw drop was he being for real! Is that the way he spoke to his hybrids.

"I'm sorry, I won't fail you again." He spoke with fear in his voice, this was crazy I couldn't believe the way he treated his hybrids.

"No, you won't." Nik moves aside. "Get out of here." He quickly walks to the front door, then out of nowhere Stefan comes through the door and stabs him with a stake he falls to the ground.

"No!" Hayley covers her hand with her mouth and cries. Jeremy walks into the house with a cleaver in his hands.

"Jeremy?" Tyler cried. Nik gave up one of his hybrid for Jeremy. "What the hell, man?!" I looked over at Jeremy and Stefan this wasn't what I expected to happen, this wasn't the way I wanted Jeremy to break the curse, I felt to blame.

"I'm sorry." Stefan looks at Jeremy and nods Jeremy brutally chops poor guy head off with the cleaver. Hayley screams and hides her face, while I just stood there stunned by what I had seen. What the hell have I done? Jeremy looks down at his hand and I watched as his tattoo starts to grow across his arm. I walked out of the room, I shouldn't have told them how to stop the curse that poor kids being decapitated. In the past it didn't bother me so why did it bother me so much now? I felt a pair of arms around me and I looked it was Nik, I buried my head into his chest I couldn't help but cry I didn't even know why I was crying. Yes I do I'm bring people I care about into something that going to put each and every one of their lives in danger, I don't know if I can deal with that burned.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

Everything today had been so screwed up and the one thing I couldn't get round my mind that Elena stabbed me, she weren't going to listen to me and the only person right now is Damon. I had called him and told him about what had happened, and then he let me know that Star had told them that Jeremy the new hunter. He began to explain to me that she had told them that Jeremy had to kill a vampire to stop the curse on Elena. I didn't even want to know how she knew all of this all I needed to do is stop this torture for Elena. Caroline had been keep Klaus busy while I got Elena out of the room he had her in, I had texted her to let her know what going on. I went to go and find Jeremy when I finally got to him Klaus had called me to let me know he had Jeremy first kill. Jeremy and I made our way to Klaus mansion and the person Jeremy had to kill was Chris the guy who actually helped me today. I felt guilty when I staked him and watched Jeremy decapitate him, I could hear Hayley cries and Star walked out of the room.

A heated argument broke out between Hayley and Klaus but he threatens her then walked away, Tyler kept looking down at the body on the floor with sorrow in his eyes. I got hold of Jeremy and guided him out of the house, I saw Klaus hugging Star she appeared to be upset I felt a slight pain in my heart watching them both together. I brought Jeremy home I didn't go in but I received a phone call from Damon letting me know what had happened as he finally talked Elena round from doing anything stupid, like I thought he would as much as. I was grateful for Damon saving her I hated him at the same time. Because Elena chose to listen to him and not me, and that hurt me more than anything. Then he let know that he had told Elena the reason why I had been acting the way have because we had found the cure, and Klaus had sworn me to secretly. Apparently she had taken the new well and now I had to face the music with her, I was leaning on a pillar outside her house then Elena opens the door and walks over to me.

"I'm sorry that I stabbed you." Well after all the stuff I hid from her I probably deserve it.

"Nah, it's alright, I probably deserved it. So, um, Damon told me that he clued you in." She looked up at me with worry in her eyes.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" I couldn't help but laugh Damon probably told her I would kill him.

"Nah, screw Klaus and his secrets." I sat down on the porch's steps "We all want the same thing, we just have to work together for it." Elena sits down next to me I knew that there was going to be a serious talk, after what happened today, I knew our relationship had shifted in a different direction.

"Stefan, why did you send Damon to come look for me instead of you?" I had to tell her my reasons for it all.

"I sent him because lately it seems like he's able to get through to you in ways that I can't. You'll listen to him. You trust him, even when you can't trust me." She looked at me with sorrow in her face she knew I was telling her the truth.

"I didn't mean to not…" I didn't need her to try and make excuse for it all.

"Come on, Elena, I mean after everything that we've been through… You can admit it." We looked at each other for a long time, Elena looks down.

"You've been so strong for me. Helping me, fighting for that girl that chose you, the girl that I was when I died on the bridge, and I love you so much for wanting to find this cure. Because I'd like nothing more than to get her back, because the – the girl that she's become, that – that I've become is different, somehow. Darker. Who I am, what I want…" I knew what she mean by that's, I turned to her.

"What you want, or... who you want?" Elena couldn't even look at me she kept looking forward not making any eye contact.

"Something's changed, between Damon and me much more than it ever used to be. It's like – it's like everything that I felt for him before I was a vampire—" I had to cut her off because I knew exactly what she was trying to say.

"Has been magnified. Your feelings for him have been magnified." I said looking at her and she still couldn't look at me.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to lie to you." This was all my fault it was all down to my own actions.

"You know, before when I was the, uh, the Ripper, I understood why you cared for him. I mean, I practically drove you to it. But now... I can't do this, Elena." Elena finally looks over at me, I meant it I couldn't keep fighting anymore. "Not anymore." She looked at me with her eyes glazed over.

"I know." I looked away from her we sit on the porch steps together in silence; I had driven then two most important women in my life because of my own actions now. You think that I'd learn the cost of love, paid that price long enough, but still I drive myself right through the pain, well it turns out I haven't learned a thing.


	9. Bound To You

**Stefan P.O.V**

I have been coming to terms over with the fact of there isn't an Elena and I anymore, her feeling for Damon have become stronger since her turning into a vampire. What felt she had before has just been magnified, she felt more for Damon than she did for me. I couldn't be second best any more I can't compete against Damon and he had finally got what he always wanted. I had really screwed everything up not only with Elena, but also with Star. I have driven both girls away from me and into the arms of other men. The tension in the house was pretty bad, with Star and I not talking since our fight we had in the woods, then the fact I avoided Damon over the week, because I couldn't face him right now. I just stayed out of the house most of the time it was the safest option.

I had notice that Star had been spent a lot of her time around Klaus place, last night she came back to the boarding house and attempted to talk me, and once again I was a total dick to her. Why couldn't I just accept that she was with Klaus now, she had made her choice, and I don't blame her after the way I've treated her. Klaus seemed different around her like you can actually see he may have his humanity still, so I guess the best man won in the end.

This morning I woke up the first people who were on my mind was Elena and Star I couldn't get either of them out of my mind. That saying right, you don't know what you got until it gone. I needed to somehow come to terms with this all. I was in the woods working out while on the phone to Caroline, she had become a really great friend to me over the months. She had grown so much from the girl I met to the girl she is today. She gave great advice, but she wasn't happy when I told her I'm not going to Miss Mystic Falls that was real bad move.

"What do you mean you're not coming? I don't need to remind you that your Miss Mystic Falls attendance record totally sucks." Yeah I screwed up then with my bloodlust problem the last time. "Besides, you're a founding family member, by definition you have to be here." How could I turn up to an event with Elena being there? I wasn't ready for that. I don't think I'll be ready for that in a long time.

"Elena and I broke up by definition, I don't need to be anywhere." I spoke as I continued to doing my push ups, I had to try and keep myself busy.

"Did that sound as depressing to you as it did to me?" I wasn't in the mood for Caroline to be sarcastic, I wasn't depressed I was keeping myself away from a situation that will turn messy.

"Oh, I'm not depressed. I just want to rip into someone's artery and feed until I can't breathe anymore." That how I truly felt, what the point anymore holding back my desires, I just wanted to let it all go. I stopped doing push ups and lay down with my back against the ground.

"Well, you can't as your sober sponsor, I am not going to let that happen. Try and sublimate." I stared up at the sky in silence for a moment, how do I tell her that there no hope anymore?

"She said she has feelings for Damon." That was one of the hardest things I ever had to say, I had finally admitted to someone that it was officially over.

"What?! She can't have feelings for Damon! He's… Damon. And you're… you. And I'm – revolted. You know, I'm gonna talk to her. I'm going to shake some sense into her clearly diseased brain." She didn't take the news too well, but there wasn't anything anyone could do. Elena had feeling for Damon it as simple as that.

"Yeah, well I don't know what good that'll do Elena's right, being a vampire really has changed her" I heard Caroline gasps to my comment, but the fact of the matter that's what happened.

"With all of that going on there even more reason you need to cure for Elena, she disillusioned with her feeling for Damon." She was clearly worried about her friend acting out of charter, but Caroline had to accept this was the new Elena. "Look; I got to go be careful. And remember, there is sublimating and then there is insanity." I knew Caroline was worried about me but I didn't want her to be torn between Elena and I.

"I'll be fine. Bye." I hung up the phone I stood up, and then all of a sudden I was in a chokehold.

"In what world do the words tell no one mean tell your brother and every teenage sycophant in town?" Klaus threaten me, I knew this was coming I didn't think it would take him this long to come and kill me, maybe that was because Star had kept him busy.

"The secret's safe, no one who knows about the cure will endanger us trust me, you know I want to find it more than anyone else." I did, even though me and Elena weren't together I knew she hated the fact of being a vampire, so I would still do anything to make that possible.

"Well then, I suggest you find some more vampires for Jeremy to kill before I'm tempted to offer you up as a victim." Klaus releases me from his chokehold I stepped away, I turned to look at him "And try and keep this one to yourself, would you?" I nodded I knew that no one would be happy with the fact I what I was going to have to do.

 **Star P.O.V**

Since that day when Jeremy killed that poor kid Nik hadn't let me out of his sight, he wanted to know what upset me so much. What could I tell him that me the unum praeditos got freaked out watching hybrid getting decapitated? So over the last week I had spent my time at the mansion spending time with Nik, he had brought me out for romantic nights out. We went to New York one evening where he had brought me to some fancy restaurant, and then to the top of the empire state building. Another night he brought me to Niagara Falls where we had a picnic and star glazed. I hadn't ever seen this side to Nik before I mean in 1490 he wooed me, but right now he completely impressed me, I felt like a teen not a woman who had live over a thousand years. When I was with Nik I forgot about all of my troubles, the brothers and there dramas didn't enter my mind, the fact that I was getting closer to finding Silas… Nothing else mattered to me as I gazed into his eyes.

Damon had been trying to get hold of me, I hadn't told him about what had been going on between Nik, and I knew it about time I fessed up. I had told him I would be coming home tonight, but apparently he had to do something, very typical I come home and his busy. Well I thought it would be best I had a little time away from Nik, I didn't want us to live out of each other pockets. When I tried to leave the mansion, but Niklaus Mikaelson kept on trying getting his way, he didn't want me to return to the Salvatore's that this was our home. I didn't know what to say that, everything was moving so fast, but it also felt so right. In the end I finally won by tell him that he could be my date at this Mystic falls event. Of course Nik found it very amusing that I called him my date, as technically he actually my husband, but even though we were still married I still wanted to take things slow. I finally went back to the boarding house when I walked in no one appeared to be home, I made my way up the stairs and I saw the light on in Stefan room. I approached his door and I saw him sitting at his desk writing.

"Hey." He looked up and gave me a small smile then continued to write, we couldn't continue like this, and it looks like I had to make the first move. "Stefan…" He looked up once again. "Can we just move on from what happened?" He put his pen down looked at me with a smile, it felt like I hadn't seen him do that in a life time.

"Yeah sure…" I began to smile I knew he would come around, Stefan wasn't one to hold a grudge. "You really think I can just move on, I'm sorry Star I can't." Why was he so freaking stubborn? I was trying here and all he kept doing is throwing my kindness back in my face.

"Stefan, why are you being like this?" He got up from his chair and suddenly he was in front of me, taking me by surprise.

"Because Star, I always screw things up, I always hurt and push away the people I love." What was he on about? We had a little fight things were said in anger, I didn't want him to think that he had lost my friendship. I touched his arm to comfort him, but he snatched it away. "Star forget it, you're happy, I'm happy." He walked away from me, I didn't know what else to say to him.

I turned around and made my way to my room. I got underdress and got into my bed, I didn't know what to say to Stefan and I didn't understand why he looked so sad. Elena was fixed now they should be all loved up. I kept thinking over what he had told me until I finally fell asleep. I woke up with the sun beaming in my room, I didn't want to open my eyes. I wanted to just stay in bed all day and hide away from the world. I felt the presence near me, I opened my eyes slowly and screamed.

"Good morning sunshine!" Damon spoke all perky, what the hell is he doing in my room? Actually what is he doing on my bed?

"Damon seriously!" I grabbed the pillow and covered my face, then grabbed it and moved it away.

"Star do you know how very cute you look in the morning with your grumpy face." He teased I really weren't amused by his perkiness, he had to be drunk. "So where have you been hiding for the last week?" I think it time to fess up; I sat up and looked at him, she sat there cuddling my pillow while arching his brow waiting for an explanation.

"Damon there something I need to talk to you about—" I notice that Damon weren't even looking at face, then I looked down at myself and I realized I was just in my bra. I grab the sheet and covered my chest. "—Eyes here Salvatore." I indicated to him which made Damon snapped out of his gaze. "Was there something you liked?" He looked at me a little confusion, I began to laugh I think Damon just got caught out.

"Ermm…" He spoke finally looking at me, he was actually blushing. Seriously what was up with him? Right now I need to tell him a few things and I really didn't want him flip out so I hope he stays in this good mood.

"You know since coming back a lot of thing has changed—" He began to frown. "Damon you're the only person who I could ever really trust—" A small smile appeared on this face "—but there a few things I want to tell you about, and the first being is that I'm giving it another go with Nik" I thought I better start off with that for now, then go into my whole purpose with the five and what I needed to do about Silas.

"What!" He shouted which made me flinch slightly, he wasn't going to take this too well. "You and Klaus, seriously?" I know Damon hates Nik that all he has seen is the monstrous side to him, but Nik wasn't like that with me… he was different.

"Damon he makes me happy, and I don't know where it going to be honest, but right now when I'm with him I'm happy." I looked up at him and he was frown with a disapproval, I just wanted him to be happy for me, for him to see with his own eyes that Nik was a different man with me.

"Well I think you deserve better than original half breed, and better than brooding Stefan too, neither of them are good enough for you." I couldn't help but smile at him because Damon was behaving like any brother would, who thinks that no one is good enough for their little sister. That's why I admired him so much because he saw me as his family, the little sister that he never had.

"So who would be good enough for me then?" I arched my brow while looking at him, he clenched his jaw, and didn't reply. "You?" He turned to me looking stunned and I smiled at him, I loved teasing Damon the look on his face right now was utterly priceless.

"We-Well Star… don't get me wrong here your attractive, well more along the lines of stunning—" I had to sit there and try and keep a straight face as he spoke. "I mean yo-your, your—" Damon Salvatore lost for words, I never thought I'll see the day. I moved closer to him and cuddle up to him with my head on his chest.

"Damon it's fine, I'm teasing you." I looked up at him to see that he looked a little relieved. "You know we both got a pretty screwed up lives you know." He began to stroke my hair which gave me comfort, I like the fact that we were the opposite sex and we could be like this to one another.

"Yep you're right there." He spoke in defeat, Damon was the sweetest guy I have ever known, and all I wanted for him was to be happy.

"Damon you will be happy one day, you know." I looked up at him he didn't look convince that would ever happen to him. "The right girl will come your way, and knock you off your feet." He began to smile, that all I asked for him to be happy with a girl who only loved him not his brother also.

"Well until then I have you to keep me company." He got up from the bed and looked at me. "Honestly Star I think you deserve better, but if Klaus makes you happy, I'm happy for you." I sat up still holding on to the sheet and smiled at him. "But I'm warning you, just because your dating or whatever don't mean his going to be my new drinking buddy." I couldn't help but laugh as I could never see that happening, he began to walk out of the room. "I'll see you down stairs." I couldn't leave it like this I had to tell him about the whole cure and what it would mean.

"Damon…." He turned around with this beaming smile, in that moment I knew it wasn't the right time to tell him. "Thank you for being a good friend to me." He walked out of the room with an even brighter smile, I think when I do talk to Damon few bottle of bourbon are going to be needed.

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom I looked in the mirror and I couldn't help but smile even though I know things are going so good right now. I know in time that all may change but for now I'm just going to cherish these moments. I went to have a shower and I got out and wrapped a towel around me, I needed to get ready for this Miss Mystic Falls event, but it wasn't for a while yet. So I got changed into sweat pants and fitted t-shirt. I walked out of my room and I saw Stefan with a bag over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs and I followed him. He was about to leave but Damon intercepts him on his way out.

"Where have you been?" Damon asked I hadn't been here over the last week, but I think Stefan been avoiding Damon but why?

"Ah, you know, out." Stefan walks past Damon and towards the front door as I came to the bottom of the stairs, he had been in a foul mood.

"Where you going?" I called out to him. I wanted to know where he was heading with a bag that looked like was filled with clothes.

"Out." He didn't even look back to me, what wrong with him?

"Okay, I see shady Stefan is back." Stefan stops and walks back towards Damon "Please don't tell me that you're still working with Klaus." Damon looks to me. "No offence Star." Before looking back at Stefan, I looked between the brothers and I notice that Stefan face was fill with so many emotions.

"You obviously haven't heard. Elena and I broke up." Damon stayed silent for a moment with a blank, expressionless face, Is that what Stefan meant last night by screwing things up?

"Oh. Got it. Uh, well, I'll be quick then. So, apparently, if we want to find the cure, we have to find a vampire hunter who can kill enough vampires to reveal the map on the hunter's mark. Now, unless we want Jeremy to go all Connor 2.0; I suggest we find a different hunter." Damon had a point there may be finding another hunter would be best, but where would even start looking? I could ask Luca and see if he knew of any being nearby or at least tell me where one was.

"Okay. And?" Stefan really looked like he didn't want to be here, but why was he so mad at Damon for the break up?

"And I was gonna ask Professor Shane, but turns out he's shadier than you are. Matt Donovan connected him and the Pastor through phone records. Apparently, the two were very chatty the day that the Pastor blew up the Council." Ok that all a little strange how would all of them be connected? None of this was making any sense to me, there was no reason for Shane to be talking to the pastor was there?

"Ah, so you're gonna confront Shane, threaten him, and possibly kill him, that sort of thing." Stefan spoke a little annoyed, wow he really had a few issue at the moment.

"Yeah, unless he tells me what he's up to." Damon pats Stefan on the shoulder. "What do you say? Should we tag team this?" Stefan looked over at me then back at Damon.

"Nah, you got Star to team up with." Stefan starts to leave again, but Damon stops him. I didn't think that we be a good idea not in the mood that he was in right now.

"Or we could just blow it off and go get drunk. Brother bond over some Tri Delts. If you, you know, want some quality time." Stefan grimaces and laughs

"Let's not pretend like this isn't the best day of your life." Stefan pats Damon on the arm and walks out of the house. Stefan knew that Damon had feeling for Elena? What was I going to do with the both of them? They couldn't let Elena break them apart just as Katherine had done.

"You know he needs you more than ever Damon." He turned around and looked at me still stunned by Stefan outburst. "I've told you before don't let a woman get in between the both of you." I spoke as approached him. "Promise me you won't let it happen again." I wasn't around the first time around to stop it from happening, but I'm this time. I know they had their differences but I knew that Damon loved his brother deeply, their bond was strong and I hope strong enough to overcome Elena Gilbert.

"I won't Star." He wrapped his arms around me, I didn't want Elena to come between the brothers and destroy what they have tried to repair over the years, in the end, love comes and goes but family always there.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

Damon finally knew about Elena and I broke up, and now he can finally make his move on her. I mean I don't think Elena would even stop him, as now she had these feeling for him. I needed to focus and do what Klaus had said. Get vampires for Jeremy to kill, so the map will grow and we can get to the cure. I made my way to the local hospital I walked through a back entrance, I quietly closes the door behind me. I walked over to a room and picked up the clipboard from the door I read that the patient in this room is having an appendectomy at 8:30. I placed the clipboard back in its holder. I walked over to another room and looks at a man lying in a hospital bed I picked up his clipboard and read that he has quadruple bypass complications. This is going to be hard than I thought, none of these people deserved the fate I was about to give them. I glanced around once more at the man and placed the clipboard back. I walked down the hallway and looks over at a police officer standing guard at one of the doors to a patient's room, I walked over to him the officer looks at me.

"Can I help you?" I began to compel him.

"Time for a little break, he'll be safe with me." The officer nods and walks away I walked into the hospital room, I saw a man handcuffed to the hospital bed and looks at me.

"Who are you?" For him to be cuffed to the bed so he had to of done something pretty bad, maybe my luck had just changed.

"Why is there a cop outside?" He began to smirk.

"I'm a convicted murderer." That was all I needed to know, but something else I had to be certain before I did this, so I began to compel him.

"You guilty?" Once again he smirked.

"Of course I am." I wasn't one to talk I've killed hundreds maybe thousands over the years, but did he deserved what was coming I'll find out.

"Any regrets?" I wondered if maybe he paying back his dues.

"Only that I got caught." He began to chuckle. I bit into my wrist and places in the man's mouth and forces him to drink his blood before I snapping his neck, killing him. He seem perfect for Jeremy next kill, a man like that with no remorse didn't deserve to live.

 **Damon P.O.V**

Finally Star come back home I notice her sleeping in her bed so I decided to lay next to her and freak her out when she woke, well my plan didn't work out too well it was her who left me stunned with her reliving herself in her underwear. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help but stare Star looked absolutely stunning in the morning, and I had never looked at her in that kind of way before. She began to tell me about her rekindling something with Klaus again, I couldn't believe that she would go back to him he didn't deserve her and neither did my brother. Star deserved someone who would never plan to hurt her, and hold her high up on a pedal stood. There was a little awkward moment when she asked me who deserved to be with her and she brought up me. I hadn't ever thought of Star in that way, but if she hadn't been with my brother or Klaus I could actually see myself being with her. We were both very alike, but that could never happen because that wasn't what Star and I were about, we were best friends and that what we would always be.

I left Star to get ready and I went down in the parlour I kept on reflecting what she had told me, her and Klaus I really couldn't wrap my mind around it all, but if he made her happy then who I'm to judge. She told me I would be happy one day and I'll find the right girl I don't think that will actually ever happen, as I tend to have feeling for women who have feeling for other men. Stefan was about to leave the house I wanted to know why he had been avoiding me. Then he let it out that he and Elena had broken up. I really didn't know what to say to it all part of me felt sorry for my brother as I knew he loved Elena that he would anything for her. That was proven with him teaming up with Klaus to get the cure. I tried to see if we both could have some brother bonding but he threw in my face that I didn't need to hide the fact I was happy about it. Stefan walked out of the house leaving me speechless.

"You know he needs you more than ever Damon." I turned around and looked at her while she stood there with sorrowful eyes. "I've told you before don't let a woman get in between the both of you." She began to approach me. "Promise me you won't let it happen again." Star was right I couldn't let all of this happen again, I can't allow history to repeat again.

"I won't." I wrapped my arms around her, I knew Star worried about the both of us a lot and she was right I couldn't lose my brother once again.

Star and I had gotten changed for this stupid Miss Mystic Falls event, unfortunately I had to go as I'm part of the founding families. I waited for Star downstairs and when she came down she looked beautiful in her red dress. She twirled around asked what I thought, of course I told her the truth that she looked beautiful, we both left the house and made our way to the Lockwood's. Apparently Klaus was meeting Star there, wonderful I finally get the see them together. She better not think I'm going to start playing nice with him just because there back together. We arrived and Star had told me she going to look for the hybrid dick, I made my way into the house and I could hear Caroline and Elena talking to April about her dress for the contest. I thought I'll make an appearance, well that was a bad idea as Caroline didn't like it that I told April to wear the red dress, I even asked Elena if she thought that the red one was better and she agreed. I left them as I needed to find that professor Shane and have a word with him to see if he may know. Where I could find another hunter, because I couldn't allow Jeremy to turn out like Connor.

"Damon…" I heard Elena call out, I stopped at the bottom of the staircase and turns to look at her.

"Still here." There is a moment of silence between us before Elena sighs.

"We need to talk." I didn't know what she wanted to talk me to me about, maybe now would be a good time to talk to her about the break up. How stupid she is to leave Stefan considering everything he is trying to do to make her human again.

"Stefan told me about the break up." Elena starts to walk down the remaining stairs towards me; we start to walk across the room together.

"What did he say?" We stop in the middle of the room and face each other, she seemed a little concerned and she should be, she broke his heart.

"Oh, you know Stefan, he kind of just went on and on about it and wouldn't shut up." Of course from that comment Elena knew that he hadn't told me a thing, which in fact upset me slightly because I thought Stefan and I had moved on from loathing one another.

"So, he didn't tell you why?" It could be for many reason, maybe it's to do with her becoming a vampire, I didn't know but I wanted to know so I could fix this.

"Nope. But I'm sure it has something to do with you acting weird, so why don't you tell me?" Elena looked into my eyes nervously for a long moment, what was so terrible that she couldn't just blurt it out.

"You." I stares at her speechlessly this couldn't be happening, Elena broke up with Stefan because of me? That explains why he pissed at me, this wasn't good, not good whatsoever.

"Damon Salvatore. Looks like we travel in the same circuit." I heard Professor Shane voice from behind Elena, I looked over at him. I was so glad that Shane interrupted his moment with Elena because I had no come back from her stating she broke up with Stefan because of me.

"Professor Shane. Just the guy I wanted to see." I walked towards Professor Shane, but looked back at Elena who stood there looking speechless that I didn't stay to continue our conversation. We both walked out of the room, Shane and I were walking outside past the tables set up for the pageant. "So, I'm in search of another Hunter" he looked at me a little stunned.

"Hunter?" Why I'm even entertaining this guy he was a total douche.

"Mhm…" He still kept looking at me stunned like I spoke to him in some unknown language.

"With a capital H? Why?" I couldn't tell him the truth, Star already pissed that I kind of brought him into all of this already, but she wasn't pulling out a hunter from anywhere so it looks like it was down to me.

"Same reason anyone needs a Hunter. Loneliness, drinking buddy, or for golf." He began to shake his head. What was this problem was everything a joke to this guy?

"I thought you said you already had a Potential." Yeah we did, but unfortunately I think we all want to keep Jeremy the way he was not turn into rouge vampire hunter on us all.

"I did, but he ended up being a potential problem." I'm hoping he might actually be some kind of help to me, I was going out on a limb here but he was all clued up with all this stuff.

"There's nothing I can do to help you." Ok well I think I need to try a different approach was needed here.

"Hmm, why don't you help me with this—" I stopped and faces Shane. "Why are you here? What's in your little lesson plan there, Professor?" I wanted to know what his involvement in all of this he was linked to the young farm that I knew for sure, he was the last guy Pastor Young spoke to.

"You think too highly of me, Damon. I'm gonna go find the other judges." Shane starts to walk off, but I stopped him, I wasn't finished with him yet.

"Hey, no pity votes for April Young, okay? I mean, just because her dad blew up a house with a dozen people in it doesn't mean she should get a tiara. But you knew him, didn't you? Because I hear you two racked up a pretty impressive phone bill." He looked at me a little take back I knew I had caught him out, we both stood there glaring at one another.

"Is everything ok here?" I looked up to see Star standing near us looking little pissed, she didn't like this jerk and with good reason he was as shady as they came.

"If you want to know something about me, Damon, just ask." So he was willing to talk then, well he better answer right or I'll just kill him for the heck of it.

"Okay. How did you convince the Pastor to kill all those people?" It had to be him, he was the last person he spoke to minutes before the explosion.

"Did you just accuse me of mass murder in the middle of a high school pageant?" I smirks at him that what I was clearly telling him.

"Welcome to this season's Miss Mystic Falls." Carol announce and everyone claps while Shane and I were still staring each other down, but Shane backs away and walks away, gulping down his champagne.

"Real smooth Damon." Star began to walk away, great I didn't want her to be upset about me talking to Shane, I grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Star don't—" She stopped and turned around to me, with a very pissed off look on her face, I had some sucking up to do with her now. "—come on, I'm trying to find us another hunter, do you really want Jeremy to turn into what Connor was?" Her face began to soften as she shook her head, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "I think we need something a little stronger than champagne to drink." She began to chuckle, I didn't want her to be getting stress out over this, and somehow I'm going to get more information from Shane even if I have to torture a little.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

When I walked out of the mansion and saw Star I knew she was upset, I tried to comfort her I did not like to see her this upset. I'm kept asking her what was the matter with her, but she kept on telling me that she was fine. I clearly knew otherwise, but what I know of Star she will only tell anyone what on her mind when she ready to tell. So I wanted to take her mind off whatever was bothering her, so I had arranged a few romantic breaks away from Mystic Falls. I thought it was the least she deserved. So I brought her to New York I showed her all of the sites even some of them she hadn't seen before, she looked like she was enjoying herself, to see her genuinely smiling made me happy. Things had picked up between us quite quick considering that we had spent 500 years apart; it felt like we hadn't been apart. I brought her one night to Niagara Falls I had made us a picnic I wanted to show Star that I weren't that horrible person everyone talks about. I only want her to see the true me the Niklaus who has a humanity. We began to Star gaze I held Star in my arms as I told her about all the constellations, she kept looking up to the sky admiring them. There was a reason why I brought her here, I wanted to say two words to her which haven't passed my lips for 520 years, but I was too much of a coward to say it I was worried that she would reject me.

Star had decided last night that she was going to go back to the Salvatore's home, I wanted her to stay with me; as much as I tried to convince her it didn't work. She said she needed to spend time with Damon, hearing that really got my back up. Damon Salvatore was a sexual predator he jumped on anything that had a plus, then Star had told me about their close friendship that she consider him as a brother. As she spoke believed her, Star had never a family and if Damon meant that much to her I had to accept that. I made my way to Lockwood manor as there was an event of Miss Mystic Falls, and I've come because Star had asked me to be her _date_. I found it very amusing when she asked me, but I accepted her invitation of course. I walked along the lawn at the Lockwood's and I could see Caroline barking orders, not looking very happy, every time I saw her she made me smile. I walked up to her and she turned around.

"And how am I doing?" Caroline stops what she was doing and admires me for a long moment.

"You're. Perfect." Caroline was a very sweet girl and I don't know why she wasting her time on Tyler she deserved far better. "Is all the effort for the wife?" I sense a tone of jealously in her voice as she spoke, Caroline had her opportunities with me before and she declined, but even if anything would have happened my heart always belonged to Star.

"Have you seen her?" I asked as I looked over Caroline's shoulder at Hayley and Tyler who are walking up the lawn towards the house together and holding hands. "They didn't waste any time, did they?" Caroline turns around and looks at them. She seems upset as she continues to watch Hayley and Tyler.

"Let's just get today over with." She strides past me I watched as she walked away, I hated to see her so upset maybe I should try and speak to her. Like I said before she deserve far better than to be with a small town boy like Tyler.

 **Star P.O.V**

Damon really not smooth whatsoever I know he wants to find another hunter but asking that professor isn't going to help matter. Sorry did I say asking? I mean to say threatening. Maybe I should give Luca a call and see if he knows of any other hunters about sooner rather than later. I know what he will say, _Star use your magic blah…blah_. Don't get me wrong I love Luca to bits, but sometimes he could really annoy me when he would want me to practise magic, I hated it. Every time I attempted magic it would remind me of my time with Alana, that part of my history I didn't want to be reminded of. Not forgetting the fact if he were to find out what I've been up to in Mystic Falls, I wouldn't hear the end of it. Damon and I had been listening to Carol Lockwood speech about some beauty contest, were these people for real? We in 2012 not 1800 with that near touch dance which I absolute loathed. I notice that Damon kept on looking over at Elena; I hope his not going to do anything stupid like give in to his feeling after what we spoke about.

"Why do you keep looking at her?" He looked at me frowning. I swear if Damon goes back on his word I will seriously kick his ass, he will be begging me to stop.

"I'm not looking at her. I'm listening in, apparently Jeremy gone AWOL." Maybe I shouldn't pre judge, Damon and I walked over to where Elena and Caroline were.

"He's not picking up." Elena was really panicking, I didn't see the big deal his missing this boring event and I didn't blame him.

"Do the math. Emo teen, open bar, it's fine." Damon told her calmly, he was probably right I could do with a strong drink myself this was a total bore fest.

"Matt said that Jeremy's been having nightmares about killing vampires, and he's been hiding it from me." Both Caroline and I look at Elena surprised that wasn't a good thing if he doing that would mean his hunter instinct are really kicking in.

"Relax, I'm sure he's fine." Damon spoke to her casually like this wasn't an actual problem, how could it be fine when he dreaming about killing vampires?

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling." He places his hand on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried. Let it go. I'll go look for him." I notice that Elena expression went from worried to total calm, like she was hanging on his every word.

"Okay." Damon walked away, and I couldn't stop looking at Elena who was acting too strange around him.

"Okay, you go home, Star and I are gonna start asking around here" Caroline announced Elena looked totally relaxed now like all that worried she just had faded away in a cloud of smoke.

"Maybe Damon's right. Maybe he grabbed a bottle from the bar and snuck off to the woods." I watched Caroline face turn into fury, which was something I hadn't seen from her before.

"No, Damon is never right. Damon is sneaky and manipulative and rude, but he's never right. How can you not see that?" Elena looked at Caroline really pissed, oh I see a cat fight about to break out, this will be interesting to watch.

"I don't know, but why do I think that you won't hesitate to tell me?" I really don't' like where this is going I think Elena has actually feeling for Damon, the way she's defending him was clear indication of that.

"Fine, friend-tervention. I think you're so called 'feelings' for Damon are really starting to cloud your judgment, and I don't like it." There is no way I'm having Elena screw with the brothers, I'm not letting her do what Katherine did to them.

"Your just another freaking Katherine—" Elena turned to me stunned by my outburst. "—So last week it was Stefan, and what this week what it's Damon." I stepped closer to Elena I was ready to finish off what I didn't get to do on that first night I met her, but before I could take another step Nik stood in front of me.

"Easy, love, you're making a scene." I really didn't need him to stop me right now, I felt a rage inside me that just wanted to rip her to shreds.

"Star's right Elena." I heard Caroline say from beside me, I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks she a whore, Elena looked at Caroline completely stunned.

"Wow, thank you both for making this very difficult time so much easier." Elena walked away I tried to go after her, but Nik held me back I looked at Caroline, she stood there with a blank look on her face.

"How did we become the bad guy?" She said out loud, Nik let go of me and gave me the look, but I didn't care of his warnings I'm not having Elena play with their feeling. I walked away and he grabbed hold of my hand and turned to him.

"Let go of me." I snatched my hand out of his grip, Nik didn't look impressed with my outburst.

"It's none of your concern Star, leave them to it." I looked between him and Caroline I couldn't believe he wanted me to stay out of it; well he has another thing coming.

"Listen Nik, it is my concern. Damon and Stefan are like family to me, and I will not allow Elena to destroy their relationship." Nik expression soften I couldn't be around him, so I walked away from him. I had to find Damon for two reason one being to find out what the hell wrong with Jeremy, and two to stop him from doing anything stupid with Elena.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I had witness Star going full on crazy at Elena she was making quite a scene, I tried to stop her from doing something stupid, but it turns out I'm the bad guy in her eyes doing that. I didn't want her to get involved in the Salvatore matters it was none of her concern, well Star tore at my heart strings when she referred them to her family, and she will not allow Elena to come in between them. What could I really say to her? I wouldn't be able to stop her, I just had to let her do what she felt was right. I notice that Caroline looked rather upset and told her I would explain how it feels to be the bad guy. We were walking next to the lake on the Lockwood property, I had acquired a bottle of champagne and two glasses. I think Caroline may have needed this after the incident I just witness.

"It's just, as her best friend, it is my duty to warn her when she's making a giant mistake, right? And now she's taking Damon's side on everything." That didn't sound like very Elena I wonder…..

"So, being a vampire's changed her?" Caroline looked at me and shook her head.

"But being a vampire only amplifies who you already are. It doesn't turn you into a completely different person." Who would of though it Elena actually sired to Damon, that is the reason behind her behaviour the way she apparently want to please him and defend his honour.

"It's very peculiar." I couldn't help but smirks from knowing what I know, Caroline looks at me.

"What's that look for?" I wasn't going to spill to her, but the one person I should let know is Star before she intends to rip Elena spleen out.

"It'll all make sense eventually." I told her with a smile, she looked at me frustrated.

"Whatever just – just hurry up and find the cure." Caroline sits down on a stone bench by the lake I placed the champagne down next to her and looks at her.

"I'm working on it." I sat next to her and started to open the champagne bottle. Getting this cure will solve a lot of things and my plans could continue once I have Elena back to her human form.

"Would you ever take it?" I looked up at Caroline to see her looking at me curiously. There was a point in my life I dreamt to be human but I knew it wouldn't be possible.

"Now, why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet? Hm?" She looked at me arching her brow, in trust I likes that I had this power I wouldn't change a thing about ti.

"You might need correcting there, you're not the most powerful creature on the planet. Star is." She was right Star far stronger than I or my siblings, but I feeling that she has a few abilities that she hadn't shown us yet. "So there's not one single moment in your whole life that you wanted to be human?" Caroline broke me out of my thoughts I looked at her as pops the cork off the champagne bottle.

"How about you?" I began to pour her a glass of champagne, she began to laugh. "Life used to be a lot easier—" I stood up and pulls a piece of paper out from inside my jacket "Don't you miss the days of being—" I opened up the paper began to read the context. " _Chair of the Mystic Falls Beautification Committee' and the 'Director of the Policeman's Yearly Raffle._ '" Caroline looks up at me with wide, horrified eyes as she knew it was her application from last years Miss Mystic Falls.

"Is that my Miss Mystic application?" She stands up and smacks the paper out of my hands. "Where did you get that?!" I couldn't help but laugh as caught the paper back off her.

"' _When I am chosen I intend to redefine excellence_ —" Caroline runs her hands through her hair in frustration. "Now, I'm really enjoying your use of when here. It's very confident." Caroline looks at me and laughs sarcastically "— _And above all, I promise to aspire, inspire, and perspire..._ '" Caroline has her hand on her hips and continues to nod and smile, clearly not enjoying this torment but I could not stop laughing. "Obviously, we found a shortage of words ending in spire." Caroline tries to grab the paper out of my hands again.

"Yeah, it's very funny." She continues to try to take the paper from me, but I kept pulling it out of reach. "It's hilarious. Just-" I held the paper out behind me and away from Caroline. I looked at her with an expression that clearly says try and take it from me, Caroline stops trying and cracks a smile. She begins to laugh, and I laughed along with her as we both sat back down on the bench and continue to drink our champagne.

"I never answered your question; if I ever thought about being human. Once I did in 1490." Caroline turned to me frowning. "That when I met Star we married in the same year, she meant everything to me. I fell in love with her instantly." As I spoke Caroline shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Of course I wasn't aware that she was immortal, but at the time I wanted to spend a normal human life with her, have a family, and grow old together. I would have give anything to of had that, and that was the only time I thought about being human." I glance up at Caroline smile a little awkwardly maybe she finally saw that I wasn't a monster that I knew how to love prosper for a normal life.

 **Damon P.O.V**

I was keeping an eye for Jeremy but I notice Professor Shane sit down at a table with Hayley while he pour her a glass of champagne. I wander how they know each other then I saw Tyler walks through the maze of tables, I stood up. He would be able to tell me if they knew one another.

"Oh, hey." Tyler stops and looks at me. "How do those two know each other?" Tyler looked over at them then back at me.

"They don't. Paranoid much?" He needed to tone down his attitude, he maybe a hybrid but I'll still kick his ass.

"The Council just got burnt to a crisp. Some mysterious Hunter just blew through town, and this guy just happens to know everything about everything. Yes, paranoid." We both continue to watch Hayley and Professor Shane. I watched as Professor Shane walk into the house, I think this is my idea opportunity to get some questions answered. I walked in to the room and he was alone.

"Oh, you again." He laughs. "I must be the least intimidating mass murderer ever." I needed him to tell me where I could find another hunter, this cure was needed more than ever now.

"Well, you still never gave me a name. And it's kind of urgent." I said while I approached him he looked at me a little assumed.

"Listen, there is no other name. Look, at any given moment there are five Hunters in existence, alright. Most of them have no idea who they are or what their purpose is. It means finding more than one in a lifetime is next to impossible unless you happen to know a unum praeditos" Shane walks past and starts to leave the room, did he just mention Star would know where to find another one? I used my super speed and rushes in front of him. Shane looks at me and laughed "Subtle." yeah right like he didn't know I was supernatural.

"Like you didn't already know." He shrugged his shoulders. If this guy wasn't valuable to me right now I would naps his head off clean, but before I could do that I need information.

"Well…" I weren't in the mood for his games, it was time for him to know I wasn't planning on playing them.

"You have five seconds to give me another name or you die." I threaten him, he began to smirk.

"You know, since it's generally unwise for a vampire to seek out a Hunter, it means you're interested in the mark. It's probably because of where it leads, but here's the thing, even if you complete the mark and you get the map, the thing that you're looking for is sealed with a spell only a certain kind of witch can perform. Let's not forgetting the special ingredient unum praeditos" what the hell did all of that even mean? Why was he referring Star to an ingredient!

"What kind of witch? What the hell is a unum praeditos?" I had to play a little dumb about unum praeditos if shady pants knew it was Star she would kill me for sure.

"Come on, Damon you clearly know who unum praeditos is, Stella tenebris. I think now days everyone calls her Star for short." I didn't want to confirm to him that he was right about Star being unum praeditos, so I grabbed Shane by the wrist and squeezes it.

"I love pressure points. You didn't answer my question what kind of witch?" I threaten him, he looked at me amused this guy wasn't scared of death I could see that from the foolish way he was acting.

"Come on, you're a big boy, you can figure this one out." I began to think for a moment then it hit me.

"A Bennett witch." Of course that he had invited her to Whitmore that day to get Bonnie on side, she had been working closely with him Stefan mention that to me.

"Aren't too many of those lying around as I'm sure you know. So, none of this matters until Bonnie's back in touch with her magic and between the two of us, who do you think she trusts to help her get there?" I released Shane from my grasp. "Five seconds are up, unless you just realized you need me alive. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a scholarship to award." Shane walks past I need to find out if there any truth in what he had just told me, I don't know if going to Star will help but she might hold some answers.

 **Star P.O.V**

I really wish I never went to that stupid event, from the moment I turned up it went from bad to worse. With Damon and that professor, to Elena having goddamn feeling for Damon. Then I had Tyler on my case tell me that Nik was hitting on Caroline, I couldn't take much more of any of this stupid drama. I was about the leave and I heard a commotion, so me being very stupid I went to see what going on. I walked in on Jeremy trying to stake Elena in the heart, I automatically stopped him. I didn't do it for Elena, I did it for Jeremy because I knew that if he hurt his sister he would regret it for the rest of his life. Stefan came I told him to deal with Elena while I brought Jeremy home, he tried to struggle against me but it wasn't any use my strength out matched his. I brought him home and called Matt I had told him what had happened. He assured me that he will look after Jeremy I was about to walk out and I felt someone touch my shoulder I turned around and it was Jeremy.

"Star I just want to say thank you for stopping me." He was a good kid and unfortunately his urges are only going to get worse over time.

"Jer, listen I know you're all new to all of this, but when you're ready to have any those question that are running around in your mind answered. You know where I'm" He nodded and walked out of the house. What a day all I want to do now is go back to the boarding house and soak in Damon tub with a bottle of bourbon, and forget today even happened. I used my super speed to get to the boarding house I walked in and Damon and Stefan were both in the parlour. "Hey" I walked over to the bar and began to pour myself a drink.

"Star I need to speak to you about something" I heard Damon say, I looked up to answer him when the doorbell rang. Damon went to opens the front door, Stefan looked at me and we both walked out of the parlour to see Elena was standing in the door way with bags.

"I can't stay at home anymore" I looked over at Stefan and he nodded, was she out of her goddamn mind by coming here?

"Pick a room. I'll crash somewhere else." Stefan walks out of the house, Elena and Damon watch him leave without stopping him. How could she even come here didn't she have any other friends?

"You had to come and stay here." Elena turned around and looked at me a little startled. "Damon are you actually going to let her stay?" He looked at me, he didn't say anything "You made a promise to me Damon." He couldn't even look at me, I looked between the both of them. "You know what you both deserve each other." I super speeded out of the house I felt like I was going to explode. I couldn't believe that Damon letting a stupid little girl get in between his relationship with his brother.

 **Damon P.O.V**

Not what I needed to finish off my day with Star flipping out at me for letting Elena stay, what could I do kick her out? Well I couldn't do that to Elena. I tried to go after Star to try and calm her down I wanted to explain to her why I couldn't turn Elena away. That I wasn't breaking any promise with her, but I couldn't find her I looked around everywhere, and I even went to Klaus mansion. Klaus had told me he hadn't seen her, and that's when he began to question me what had happened, I blew him off and I went back to the house. Elena was sitting on the couch in the parlour she looked pretty shaken up, I went and poured us both a drink, I walked over to her and hands her a drink.

"Thanks." Elena takes a drink I sat down next to her. What was I going to do with her, with her confessing her feeling for me hasn't only torn my relationship with Stefan but from the looks of it with Star too.

"I was being polite, I thought you hated whiskey." She looked at me with sadness in her face, I hated to see her like this.

"My brother wants to kill me." I've had that for the last 150 years. It's sad that we had gotten to the point that we didn't feel that hatred to one another and this has happened.

"Welcome to the club." I held my glass out to her and she clinks her glass against mine we both drank our drink.

"Jeremy can't live with me, Stefan wants to fix me, and Caroline flat out admitted that she doesn't like me this way. Star who thinks I'm another Katherine. I think it's safe to say that I'm not so great at this vampire thing." She really needed to stop knocking her self-down and think of the negative in her life.

"You want to know what I think." Elena looks at me. "I don't think I've ever seen you more alive." We both stare at each other for a moment then Elena smiles and laughs.

"That dance that they did today kind of reminded me of when—" I cut her off.

"When we danced together." I remember that day it was the one time I felt close to Elena, she looked so beautiful that day that memory played around in my mind alot.

"I wanted to dance with you today." She looks up at me; I placed my glass on the coffee table and took Elena's glass and put it down on the table. I stood up and offered my hand to her, she smiles, takes it, and stands up. I lead her over to the front of the fireplace, I took her other hand and lowered one of mine to her waist, while Elena places her other hand on my shoulder. We start to dance and they place our heads together. I twirled Elena around I pulled her back in and kisses her passionately, I had been waiting for this moment what felt like a life time, I had a twang of guilt knowing that I'm doing the one thing I promised Star I wouldn't but it felt so right. Elena super speeds me into a wall so hard that she knocks a lamp over and breaks it. We continued to kiss and Elena rips my shirt open, I couldn't believe that this was finally happening. I used my super sped Elena into the wall next to the fireplace and continues to kiss her. I held her leg up to my waist and Elena grabs hold to the wall. I picked Elena up and brought her up to my room I placed her on my bed we began to tear each other's clothes off. Elena is straddling me and pushes me down on the bed she starts kissing me. Then I rolls on top of her and kisses down her neck and chest, we continued to kiss each other all over, as we made love. To a lot of people this was wrong but to me right now this felt so right.

 **Star P.O.V**

I didn't even know where I was going but I kept running, I finally stopped and I notice I was at the Lockwood lake, it strange I always use to come here when I was upset. I sat down on the bench and looked out on to the lake, I don't know why I'm getting so heated up about all of this I mean there both been through this before and kind of survived. I think it's the fact that I never stopped it with Katherine and I don't want them to make the same mistake again.

"Star…" I heard Nik voice I turned my head and he was stand next to me with a concerned looked.

"Hey." I looked back out on to the lake as he sat next to me. I had so many things racing through my mind right now, mostly of way to kill Elena slowly, I hated her, I hated the fact she had brought the brother back to hating one another.

"Would you like to tell me why Damon has been frantically looking for you?" Damon came searching for me? I thought he would have cosied up with Elena now he finally got the girl. I was in half a mind not to tell Nik, but I told myself when I rekindle our relationship I wouldn't hide what I'm feeling from him.

"It's this whole Elena thing, I just don't want her to drive Damon and Stefan apart like Katherine did." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him. "I don't get it Nik, it's like she is Damon little lap dog. Agreeing to things that anyone with a sane mind would disagree with." Nik pulled me away from him so I was looking at him.

"This is what making you so upset?" Of course it was making me upset, because it also hurt me to see Stefan looking so hurt he didn't deserve this.

"Yes it is it may seem silly to you—" I began to say but he cut me off.

"What I if I told you I knew why Elena behaving like this—" Nik knew why she was being like this? "—from what I've learnt today is that dear Elena seem to be agree a lot to what Damon says, now I'm certain that it was Damon blood that turned Elena." I began to frown what was Nik getting at? "The reason why is because Elena is sired to Damon." I felt my jaw drop can that actually happen?

"Elena sired to Damon? Does that happen with vampires does it?" Nik gave me a small smile. If this was true then it would explain a lot, but what were the odds of this happening?

"It not common, but it can happen. What Elena is feeling is the effect of being sired to Damon that she feels to please him." I don't know what worse Elena having genuine feeling for Damon or being sired to his ass.

"Wonderful" I turned away and looked out on the lake, Nik got hold of my hands and pulled me up to my feet so I looked at him.

"Could we leave the Salvatore drama for the moment?" He had a serious tone in his voice which worried me. "There something I've been meaning to tell you Star—" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence as I had an idea what it was about.

"Look, if this is about you and Caroline cosying up, I know already." He began to chuckle which totally took me off guard, had I missed something here?

"Let me guess Tyler. Well it wasn't about that matter I wanted to speak to you about." He held my hand and brought me closer to the lake, I turned to him Nik looked like he had a lot on his mind. "Star I've wanted to tell you this a few days ago, but I was far too much a coward." Nik being afraid that was very unlike him.

"What's gotten the big bad hybrid afraid?" He chuckle lightly as he placed both of his hands on either side of my face and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Star." I felt myself stop breathing for a moment as soon as I heard those words come from his mouth. "I've always loved you, even in your _death_ my heart belong to you." I felt a lump building up in my throat, after all this time Nik still had those feeling for me. I moved my lips closer to him so there were inch away from his.

"I love you too Niklaus. Always and forever." A smile appeared on his face; I leaned in and kissed him he pulled me closer to him to deep the kiss. I found a man I can trust and I really do believe in us but I am terrified of love for the first time, because I know our time together won't be for an eternity.


	10. I Want You To Know Who I Am

**Star P.O.V**

After all this time I heard those three words of _I love you_ pass Nik lips I honestly didn't think he would ever say that to me again, after what I did to him leaving him broken hearted with him thinking I was dead. I kept reflecting on what he had told me by the lake _'I love you Star, I've always loved you, even in your 'death' my heart belong to you'_ _a_ part of me long to hear those words from him. When I first came here I was torn between two men, but Niklaus stole my heart after all those years of walking this earth alone. The words _'I love you too'_ spilled out of my mouth naturally, Nik looked at me so lovingly before he kissed me, and when he did there was so much urgency and he literally took my breath away. But deep in my mind I knew this happiness wouldn't last for long that the day will come when I finally have to do what I was destined to do from the day I was born and that was to put Silas down.

Nik scooped me up into his arms he did so quickly he took my breath away, he brought me back to the mansion where he brought me to his room. He kissed me gently while we began to tear each other's clothes off. We both fell into the bed and made love all night long, I didn't want it to ever end. I wanted to be frozen in this moment, not worrying about everything that going on, or what's about to happen. Just wanted every little thing that has been spinning in my mind since coming here, to just fade away just drift away like a dream. I opened my eyes and the sunshine was bursting through the window, I could actually hear the birds cheeping. I felt embrace of a pair of strong arms around me which brought a smile to my face, I felt a butterflies kisses along my shoulder towards my neck it gave me a slight chill down my spine.

"Good morning." Nik whispered sweetly into my ear, I turned my head to him and kissed him.

"Good morning." He kept on looking at me with his blue- green eyes searching my face for something. "What's the matter?" He placed his hand on my cheek started to caress it gently.

"I know on the outside you're smiling, but deep down your upset about the incident with Damon." He was right I was upset, I hated when we argue. I mean part of me feels who I'm to judge what he does, because when I told him about Nik and I Damon wasn't happy about it. He put all his hatred to aside and accepted it as all he wanted is for me to be happy. Could I do that for him? I don't know If I could, there Stefan who was heartbroken with the fact the girl he loves is _in love_ with his brother. I needed to tell him what Nik had told me, about Elena being sire to him; I mean if what she feeling towards him is just the sire bond then that would change everything.

"You know me too well." I gave him a weak smile and he pulled me to him and hugged me tightly.

"Why don't you go and see Damon." I pulled away from him to see if he was actually being serious. "Star don't give that look sweetheart, I know you're going to be miserable for days if you don't work it out with him." Nik was right I would be, I mean this was Damon. The guy who I could depend on no matter what. "So—" He grabbed me and swiftly put me on top of him so I was straddling him "—go and talk with your friend." I couldn't help but smile at him I leant down and kissed him. This was the side to him I wish everyone knew, the side that has a heart, that does care for another feelings.

"Have I told you yet today how much I love you?" I watched as wide grin appeared on his face.

"Well, you did say you love me numerus times while we made love." I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment of him bring that up, he touched my cheek his hand and it felt cold to the touch. "I do adore it when you blush." I gave him a kiss before climb off him, he was right I needed to fix thing with Damon and I think I really need to fix thing with Stefan too. I know we are kind speaking but I want all the negative tension to go away and be there for him too. "I didn't mean right now." Nik caught my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Nik…" He began to pout which looked absolutely adorable. "I'll be back soon, I'm sure you'll keep yourself busy by barking orders to you hybrids or something." I got out of his grip I heard him chuckling to my comment; I walked to the bathroom and got in the shower. Within seconds Nik had joined me, as much as he was tempting me with his kisses to draw me back into his bed; I need to fix my relationship with both brothers.

I had finally left the mansion and began to make my way to the boarding house, I didn't use my speeded to get there because I needed to figure out how I was going to drop this bomb shell to the both of them. I got my phone out and looked up Stefan number I knew he weren't at the house and he really needed to hear this too.

 **Stefan:** _Hey it's Star, there something I need to talk you and Damon about. Could you meet me at the house please x_

I continued to walk down the streets thinking of ways I could actually drop this to the both of them, I felt like my head was going to explode. I began to walk down the road where the boarding house was and I had a horrible feeling that this is all going to go terribly wrong. I approached the house and the front door opened and there stood Elena and Damon looking at one another, as soon as they notice me standing in the doorway there was real tension in the air.

"Hey…" Elena gave me a smile, all I wanted to do is rip Elena head off, but I needed to be cool just be polite remember her acting this way could be because off the sire bond.

"Hey" I responded back to her there is a very awkward moment of silence between the two of us.

"See you in later." She said turning to Damon, who I finally looked at and he looked really awkward with the situation.

"Yeah." Elena nods and walks past me avoiding my gaze as I walked in the house.

"Hey." Damon seemed a little nervous I gave him a small smile. I hated this, Damon and I have never been like this where we didn't know what to say to one another, this just felt so wrong.

"Hey." Damon closes the door, he stood there like he wanted to say something so I thought I'll break the ice. "Nik told me you were looking for me." Damon facial expression soften, I guess he was surprised to hear Nik actually told me.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He began to approach me. "I don't like to see you upset Star." Damon could be really sweet at times, I mean I was out of line with the way I acted he just gave her a roof over her head for the night not like he jumped into bed with her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little emotional at the moment." He had a worried look I wanted to tell him what had been on my mind everything about Silas the whole lot, because I knew that no matter how much Damon will not like what he will hear from me, I know if I told him to has to stay between us he would do that. The front door opened and Stefan walked in his face was fill with concern, I think I may of freaked him out a little with my message. "Great you both here." They both looked at me "Listen, we need to talk." I had told Stefan and Damon everything about what Nik and I have discovered about the sire bond. We were sitting down on the couch and I had the two brothers facing me with mixed emotion on their face.

"Sired? Really Star? That is the most pathetic nonsense I've ever heard come out of your mouth." I glared at him, it wasn't nonsense it all made sense with Elena behaviour.

"It was your blood that turned her, right? I mean, she's been different from day one because of you. You can't deny that." Thank you Stefan, at least he could see it and I'm guessing Damon in denial.

"Sure I can I finally got Elena to a good place about being a vampire. You two idiots can't stand that she's happy because of me." I got up from the couch before I hurdled myself at him to nock some sense into him, he was being a fool he wasn't even thinking of the possibility of this being true. Well there only one way to know for sure and let's see if Damon man enough to find out.

"All right you know what? Prove me wrong. Tell her it's OK to drink from a blood bag." Damon looked at me with disbelief like I told him to tell Elena to stake herself.

"She can't. Her weird doppelgänger body rejected the blood from the bag." I looked at Stefan and he seemed a little intrigue with what I had just said.

"Right, because you told her to you said she had to drink warm human blood straight from the vein. She almost died to make you happy." From the look on Damon's face, he clearly doesn't believe in what his brother and I are saying.

"Look, just ask her to drink from a blood bag make sure you'll tell her how happy you'll be if it works, and if I'm wrong, I'll be the first to apologize" Damon got up and looked between te both of us not happy what so ever, but if I was wrong about all this then I would do exactly as I just told him.

"When her body rejects this blood, which it will, your apology better be epic." Damon grabbed his jacket walked out of room, Stefan and I looked at each I hope we right about all of this. I meant every word I said yesterday I will not allow Elena Gilbert destroy the Salvatore brother I will not allow that If it the last thing I do. So for her sake she better be sired to Damon.

 **Damon P.O.V**

Last night with Elena was epic, every single touch she gave me sent shiver through me, I had dreamt for this moment for a very long time and finally I had her here in my bed. The whole night and even more felt euphoric having Elena in my arms. Even though what I felt there was something niggling in the back of my mind, and that was Star. I hated the fact that we were in a fight, we had never been in a fight before, and it really did bother me, I tried to not let it show to Elena as I didn't want to ruin this….. I'm not actually quite sure this is. But know the one person who I had always held dear to me being mad at me really bothered me, and what trouble me more is that she will be furious with me going back on my promise with her. I gave into my urges with Elena I didn't think of the fact of what it would do to my brother having sex with the girl he was in love with, at the time I didn't care but right now this morning I was filled with guilt.

Elena had gotten ready for school I felt a little awkward with the situation, yeah I loved the fact I spend whole night making love to her, but where would this actually lead to? I mean if I let my feeling take over I will lose two people who I care more than anything in this world, but if I don't I may lose the girl that I'm in love with. As Elena was leaving Star turned up at the front door all that guilt if felt before just magnified, I had betrayed her by giving into my emotions and I know if Star would ever find out she wouldn't forgive me for that. There was a very awkward moment between the both of us; she looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulder. Apparently she was feeling emotional all I wanted to do was just hug her, Stefan had come home and Star informed the both of us that she need to talk to us.

Well I never in my 170 years thought I would hear Star talk the most amount of crap, saying that Elena sired to me and of course Stefan began to agree to it. All I felt right now is rage that they couldn't just for one second thought that I was the one who brought Elena to happy place being a vampire. So Stefan and Star asked me to ask Elena to drink from blood bag and that it will make me 'happy' I only went along with it to shut them both up. I'm going to prove them both wrong and there apology better be freaking epic too. I made my way down to the basement and got out a blood bag and put it in my pocket, I rushed up the stairs and I got in my car and began to drive to the school. I parked up and got out, I swear if Elena has a bad reaction I'm going to kick Stefan ass hard. I walked into the school and began to search for Elena I found her talking to Bonnie and Caroline, she catches sight of me. I motioned for her to talk me we both went into an empty class room.

"You being here makes your selfish, secret day a little difficult, don't you think?" She had her arms around me as she spoke, I needed to do this I had to prove Stefan and Star wrong. I pulled away and took out a blood bag.

"Forgot your lunch." Elena looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"I can't. You know I can't." I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I had to prove my point.

"Well, last time you tried it, the circumstances were less optimal and I think maybe you should just give it another try, see if it works. I really think it will." Elena looks at me not convinced. "Please... for me?" I handed Elena the blood bag and she rips the top open, putting it in her mouth. She begins to drink it. I looked at her while she drinks it, I'm waiting for her to puke up but Elena looks up at me nothing had happened yet. "You okay?" Elena takes it out her mouth.

"Mm, I'm fine. It tastes like blood. Last time, it was like hot garbage." She puts it back into her mouth and continues to drinking it happily.

"You sure you're okay?" Elena nods and pulls the blood bag out of her mouth.

"I'm better than OK. I mean, maybe last time, it was a bad batch or something. I can't believe this, Damon. I don't have to hurt people anymore." I can't believe it Star was right, Elena freaking sired to me. Elena throws her arms around me and hugs me she pulls away "I have to get to class. Thank you." She kisses me before leaving for class, everything that happened last night was all down to sire bond, which would mean that none of it was actually real.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

When I left home last night I went over to Caroline house, she had been kind enough to offer me to stay at her place. Which was really sweet of her considering that we hadn't known each other for long. Caroline reminded me a lot of Lexi the way she would try and be supportive, giving me words of encouragement to not let the other me take over, meaning the ripper side of me. We spoke all night we both couldn't get round our mind how differently Elena behaviour had been, that she a completely different person since she turned into a vampire. Caroline had brought up Star in the conversation, she couldn't understand how she could be so normal with Klaus with her know how evil he really is.

"The way she looks at him, it's like…. I don't know it weird." I notice there was a little tone of jealously in Caroline voice, Klaus clearly found her attractive before Star came back on the scene and she kept knocking him back.

"They were or are married, I-I guess there rekindling what that had." Caroline sat forward frowning.

"You're hiding something from me." I couldn't have this conversation with her, it enough talking about the pain of losing Elena, but to talk about Star I couldn't do that. I got up and walked over to pour myself a drink "What the deal between you and Star?" I couldn't look at her, I picked up my glass and drained it I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Stefan I'm not stupid, I've notice the tension between the both of you." I turned to her Caroline stood there with worrisome look filling her face.

"I can't…" I walked away from her I couldn't do this I'm breaking already with Elena , and if I finally say out loud what I'm feeling about Star I know I won't be able to control my emotions.

"Stefan…" I took in a deep breathe I turned to Caroline.

"I met Star in 1863 my father took her in as she was new to town, she had told us her story of her parents dying and being raised by her aunt. She wore a wedding band natural we asked her where her husband was, she told us that he had die at war. She instantly had a connection with Damon at first I thought they were together" Caroline looked at me confused "I had feeling for Star I was attracted to her." I walked over to the sofa and sat down Caroline followed and sat opposite me.

"So her and Damon….. Were like a couple? Is that why they are so close now?" I gave Caroline a small smile, it would look that way considering there closeness but those two had a bond like they were soul mates but there was never that sexual desire between them.

"That what I thought too at the time, but Damon and Star were genuinely friend's actually best friend. Damon loved her to death she was the only person that he had told his deepest and darkest secrets and thoughts." Caroline sat back into the couch looking a little taken back by what she heard. "The attraction I had with Star was mutual, we began to court, of course my father was happy about it all he consider Star as a daughter already. We had been courting for months and as each day went by I fell in love with Star more, we both spoke about wanting the same thing out of life." I glanced up at Caroline, and I knew she was dying to comment. "The day Katherine came into town after we had dinner, I told my father I wanted to have Star hand in marriage." Caroline jaw dropped at the mention of my intension with Star that I saw myself having a future with her.

"Wh-wh-what y-you were ask Star to marry you?" She practically shouted, that wasn't the reaction I expect from her, but then again the way I've been with Star no one would ever thought I was in love with her once.

"That very night I was going to propose to her she disappear, and you know the rest of the story with Katherine where she compelled me to fall for her." Caroline sat forward running her hands through her hair.

"Let me get this right, you and Star had this great love, didn't you know wh-what she was, I mean she has been alive all this time how—" I cut Caroline off.

"Star came back into our lives after 147 years wanting to explain everything to us, you may be surprised to hear this but Damon heard her out, but I couldn't. I felt hurt and betrayed because all of this time I thought she was dead." I don't even know why I'm talking about all of this is going to change or help matters

"Well that understandable." At the time I thought it was the right reaction too, but I should have heard her out like Damon did because everything would be very different now.

"Well it doesn't matter now. It's always been Klaus for her, he was her first love." I did I remember that night that what she had with Klaus consumed her, that was something hard to compete with.

"She was obviously yours…..You're in love with her still aren't you?" Caroline broke me out of my thoughts.

"It doesn't matter what I feel anymore." Caroline began to frown I knew she was going to fire another question at me. "Hey, do you mind if we call it a night." Caroline nodded she got up from the couch and began to walk out of the room.

"Stefan…" I turned to her. "You know when you feel ready to talk about your feelings, I want you to know I'll be there to listen." I nodded and she turned off the lights, I lay back on the couch and reflected back on everything that had happened. I woke up in the morning to my beeping I sat up and grabbed it from the coffee table, I looked at the screen and I had a new message from Star.

 **Star:** _Hey it's Star, there something I need to talk you and Damon about. Could you meet me at the boarding house please x_

I don't know what Star wanted to speak about, but one thing I knew is I'm going to stop being a dick to her and try and mend things between us, try and get some kind of friendship going. I got showered and changed and made my way to the boarding house, when I arrived I notice tension between Star and Damon. Star began to tell us what Klaus had told her about Elena being sired to Damon; at first I thought it was one of Klaus games but as Star went into more detail it began to all make sense to me. Damon didn't react very well to any of it. So Star and I had told him to get Elena to drink from a blood bag, he weren't happy about it but Damon needed to prove a point that Star theory was wrong. After Damon left Star went up to her room, I need to try and fix things with her but with this thing now that Elena may be sired to Damon I think I needed to put what I need to say to Star on hold. I had called Caroline and informed her about what Star had told us, at first she reacted like me saying Klaus is trying to cause trouble. When I began to wheel off events where Elena agreed with Damon about certain things that she wouldn't of done before, Caroline was fully on board. She had told me that she will speak to Tyler and find out some information on being sired, I weren't too happy for Tyler to know but she assured me that he won't tell anyone.

I began to pour myself a drink I needed this after everything that had been going on in the last 24 hours, I could hear the sound of trickling water from the shower in Star room. Part of me really wanted to have it out with her, to start a clean slate, but how was I meant to do that? My phone began to ring and I saw it was Caroline; I picked it up and answered it.

"I talked to Tyler" There was silence for a few moments.

"And?" I wanted to know what he had said that the whole point of all this.

"The sire bond exists because the hybrids are grateful to Klaus for relieving them from the pain of having to wolf out every full moon, and that's why they have to turn until they're not ruled by the pain anymore." Well that make sense for them, but what did it mean with Elena?

"Right, but Elena's not a werewolf so what's the vampire equivalent?" I needed to know what we were dealing with here.

"Well, that's the problem. There isn't one." I didn't respond, there is no way to fix the woman I love, I hung up without saying goodbye. I looked up and Star was standing at the entrance of the parlour she gave me a smile.

"Hey, are you ok?" She stepped down the steps and walked towards me "I know all of this is overwhelming with the fact that Elena could be sired to Damon." Overwhelming isn't the word I would use right now, it was messed up beyond belief.

"It's just the way life is Star," She sat down on the couch in front of me, this was my opportunity to try and mend things between us. "I know things haven't been great between us since you came into town—" Before I could finish what I was about to say to her, she cut me off.

"It's fine Stefan. I understand why you reacted the way you did, I came out of nowhere after 147 years after walking out on you without any explanation." This was a good start that we were both trying to move on, Star has from day one said it been her fault I was to bratty to just hear her out.

"You know the night when you disappeared." I spoke as I looked into her eyes. "I was going to ask you to marry me, I only ever saw myself spending the rest of my life with you." Star looked taken back, I didn't tell her to hurt her, I told her because I wanted her to understand why I felt hurt when I saw her once again.

"I-I'm sorry for—" I didn't need her to apologies to me anymore, Star had apologies enough.

"I didn't tell you that to make you feel any worse, I told you because no matter how many times I have ' _fallen in love'_ I haven't ever wanted that really with anyone." Star eyes began to glaze over as she shook her head, I should kept my mouth shut the last thing I wanted was to upset her.

"Yes you have. You wanted that with Elena." She was right, but I spoke to Elena about spending our lives together but it didn't give me the same feeling like it did when I thought of Star and I spending our lives together.

"Well it don't matter now, I've lost Elena." I looked up and our eyes locked. "And I lost you too." She began bite her bottom lip she did that when she felt nervous in a situation.

"Stefan you haven't lost me. I'm still here as your friend if you let me be." Hearing those words coming out of her mouth did sadden me, and from the look on Star face she could see that. "Stefan your hurting right now, Elena is the girl who you want to be with, not me. Do you remember that night when you thought she was dying, and you called Nik? You had a choice to either see the girl you love die, or the possibility of me getting killed by him, and you chose Elena." I didn't know what to say to her after that because Star was right I didn't think about her in that moment and what it would mean if Klaus saw her. "Listen I'll always be here for you, if you want me to be or not." She got up from the sofa, I wanted to tell her that it would always be her but my action from that night proved otherwise

"Thank you that means a lot to me" She stood there with a beaming smile as soon as I told her that. I heard the front door slam. "Looks like Damon back." We both made out way to the library, we walked and Damon was rummaging through old papers.

"What are you doing?" Star asked as she approached him, he looked a little stressed out.

"Elena is sired. You both were right, I was wrong. Happy?" He responded not even looking up at her, I weren't happy about any of this I wanted to know what we were going to do to fix it.

"No, I'm not happy. But what are we gonna do about it?" I questioned him, he continued to look though the trunk of paper work.

"Well, I'm working on it. Here." He holds a picture up for me to see. "Remember that?" I took the picture from Damon and looks at it.

"New Orleans." I looked up at him why would he show me this?

"1942, to be exact." I didn't get it what happened in 1942 that remotely related to any of this.

"What was in New Orleans in 1942?" Star questioned him while taking a seat, Damon smiled at her.

"Other than bourbon and beads—" He turns to me with a smirk "Us, Stefan" Star began to chuckled, she always found Damon sarcasm amusing.

"Well this will be interesting to hear." She seemed really amused by it all, but all I wanted to know what was New Orleans 1942 connected with Elena being sired to him.

"Oh yeah. What was the name of that girl you used to hang out with?" I remember she was always around Damon literally attached at the hip.

"That was no ordinary girl. That was Charlotte." Oh yeah that was her name she was one strange girl. "That was my first clue" So Elena wasn't the first being sired to him.

"She was sired to you, and I can only assume you took full advantage of that until you got bored of her, right?" Star began to chuckle again, she knew that he would of taken advantage as much as I thought.

"More like when she went all 'Fatal Attraction' on me, then I had to make a clean break." Star got up from her seat while Damon continued with his search.

"How'd you do that?" She asked as she began to approach him.

"Ah, phew, here." He hands it to me and I took it and read it _**'VALARIE LAMARCHE, 920 DAUPHINE ST.**_

"Who's Valerie La Marche?" Damon walked over and poured himself a drink.

"The witch that I found to help me break little Charlotte's sire bond." Damon takes a swig of his drink I looked at him curiously, all it was going to take was a spell. Damon stands up and walks over to Star "As you are my BFF I need you to do something." Star began to frown at him, what did Damon want her to do? "I know Elena not your favourite person, you made that pretty clear last night, but I need you to keep an eye on her." Had I missed something what happened between Star and Elena last night?

"Damon—" He put his hand to her mouth to stop her talking.

"As my BFF you do this for me—" He pause for a moment "—and for Stefan." Star expression soften, Damon always knew how to change her mind about things, and to convince Star to watch Elena was proof of that. "Elena having a girly night here, all I needed you to do is try and get on for one evening." I didn't get why Damon would want Star to keep an eye on Elena. "Do you think you can tear yourself away from the half breed for the nigh.t" Star face harden she weren't amused with Damon comment she moved his hand from her mouth.

"Of course I'll babysit Katherine in the making." Damon clenched his jaw he didn't like that comment but then again he shouldn't insult the guy that Star clearly in love with. "We are BFF that what BFF do." She smiles at him sweetly for a moment then it falls. "But Damon you call Nik a half breed once again, I will snap your neck." She threaten him before giving him a wide smile, Damon looked a little taken back for a moment before he turn to me.

"Pack your bags, baby bro. We're going back to Bourbon Street." It looks like me and my brother going to go on a little road trip, I'm hoping that we can find a way to fix Elena from this sire bond.

 **Star P.O.V**

Damon and Stefan left to go to New Orleans apparently some witch over there knew how to break the sire bond, well they better break it because if Elena breaks the brothers relationship and will personally break her. I had told Nik that I'm having a girly night he found it very amusing, he began to tease about pillow fighting in our little nighties. I think he had watched too many of them chick flick movies, could you actually imagine Nik sitting there watching a movie like the note book the thought of it just made me chuckle. Elena had come back from school she didn't seem too happy to see me, but I had to lie through my teeth and tell her I wanted us to move on from what happened. Elena seemed to of bought it which was didn't actually surprise me. Caroline and Bonnie had come over now they seem a little stunned that I was joining them. I explained I would like to get to know them better that I've heard so many stories about them and I would like to get to know them personally.

Elena had disappeared and I was making friendly conversation with Bonnie and Caroline they were actually really sweet girls, there was something about Bonnie that was different. Elena came back into the parlour with wooden crate filled with wine bottles, talk about making herself at home.

"One for you." She takes one of the bottles out and hands it to Bonnie who accepts it. "One for you." She hands a bottle to me, I gave her a fake smile I can't believe I'm having to keep up with this all night then she hands another bottle to Caroline who takes it as well.

"Ooh." Caroline admired the bottle of wine, yeah I'm sure Elena picked up the Salvatore vintage wine.

"I'm assuming this is for Caroline." Bonnie holds up a blood bag Caroline reaches out for it, but Elena grabs it before she can.

"Actually, it's for me." Bonnie and Caroline exchange a glance, their faces surprised well it wasn't. It was no surprise to me her 'master' had told her it fine to drink from a blood bag now.

"I thought –"Caroline spoke speechless.

"Oh. Are you saying that –" Elena drinks the blood bag and takes it out her mouth, showing her two friends that she can now keep blood from a blood bag down.

"Thanks to Damon, I am now a functional dysfunctional vampire." I opened the bottle of wine and took a large gulp from it; I think I need to get drink to tolerate her for the night.

"That's amazing." I glance over at Bonnie and she really looked genuinely happy for Elena, but Caroline on the other hand looked a little pissed.

"Uh, what do you mean 'thanks to Damon?'" Caroline really didn't like Damon from the sounds of it.

"Well, he suggested that I try it again. So I did and it worked. No more snatch, eat, erase." Elena couldn't stop smiling, well I guess Damon did something right by letting her just feed from blood bags.

"So where is my least favourite Salvatore?" Elena sits on the sofa next to me, god I hope she not going to try and get in my good graces,. we both sat opposite of Caroline and Bonnie, Elena holds up her phone.

"Out with Stefan for the night, don't wait up. Brother Bonding." Yeah brother bonding trying to fix you, and I'm hoping when they come back she won't be sired to Damon ass.

"Hm, so you guys check-in text now? What else do you do?" Ouch Caroline on fire tonight I'm guessing she's on team Stefan.

"I know that you're not the biggest fan, but he kind of just changed my life. Would you mind laying off on all the hate?" I think I need to step in and say something, they all knew that Damon and I are close and I can't sit here and no defend him.

"You know what until you get to know the real Damon under that highly annoying 'I don't give a dam' exterior, his the sweetest guy you will ever know." I was telling the truth. From what I been told Damon came into the town and acted like a dick to a lot people so I didn't blame them for judging him but they needed to get to know the real him.

"I guess you are drawn to the bad boys more." I looked at Caroline, was that some kind of dig? I was about to say something but Bonnie speaks up to break the tension.

"OK, new girls' night rule - no boy talk, yeah? Plus, why talk when we have this?" She holds up a bag full of a black herb.

"Is that stoner tea?!" I asked with a smile I think I needed that on top of the booze tonight.

"It's spirit tea. It opens up your chi or whatever." Bonnie chuckled at me but I notice that Caroline doesn't look convinced "Come on, it's not drugs! Shane is helping me do natural magic without having to access the spirits." Now I know why she felt different she a witch well that good to know maybe I could help her out some time show her some spells I know. I hadn't used my magic for long time but it would be nice to kind of bond with Bonnie.

"Mm-hmm." Caroline was still not convince, I would rather it be stoner tea but herbal find with me too.

"Don't judge" Caroline looks at Bonnie, who stares back at her straight-faced.

"OK, fine! I hereby vow not to be judgmental for the rest of the evening! Even if you two are potentially ruining your lives as I stand idly by, it's your choice." Elena stands up

"I'll drink to that." We all got up from our seats holding up our wine bottles while Elena touch their glasses with her blood bag "Cheers." The only one who I can tolerate right now is Bonnie I'm really hoping it going to get better as the night moves on.

 **Damon POV**

I was still a little stunned with the fact the girl I was in love with was actually sired to me, I really thought it wouldn't happen about but I was definitely wrong about that. I had asked Star to keep an eye on Elena while we weren't there, plus I wanted Star to try and get to know her too. Stefan and I had arrived here and it hadn't really changed just a few more tourists and more lights. Like always Stefan and I got in a heated debate about sire bond and why Elena would have feeling for me. I reminded him of the last time we were here and how we were actually trying to get on, but his friend Lexi poking her nose in all the freaking time. I hated the fact that she always got in between Stefan and I, she was always worried that I would corrupt him. We had finally arrived at the apartment of where the witch who had told me how to remove the sire bond, we both stopped Stefan looked at me frowning.

"It's where the witch lived." Obviously this part of the city had changed,Stefan began to shake his head.

"What, you weren't expecting to find the same exact witch in the same place?" Stefan and sarcasm really don't mix well together.

"No, but since I couldn't remember where the store was, figured it'd give us a start." I looked around trying to remember what direction the store was.

"Maybe there's another place to start. You think Charlotte might be in New Orleans?" I shrugged my shoulders I didn't keep tabs on her.

"Yeah, maybe." I doubt it I mean there was whole world out there I'm sure she went and discovered it all.

"Where was the last place you saw her?" He asked approaching me.

"Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine kind of told her to count every brick in every building in New Orleans, and I'd meet her at the corner." I paused at the memory. "I was gone by morning." Stefan looks at me and turns around and walks away. "Where you going?" Stefan turns around and looks at me, still walking backwards.

"Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine see how literal the sire bond is." She wouldn't be there after all of this freaking time, I sighed and follows after him

Once again Stefan and I had another heated argument about Elena and the sire bond, you know if Star would hear us right now she would smash our heads together. Once again the Salvatore brothers are fighting over one girl I think there may be a defect in our jeans, I didn't want to argue with him anymore about all of this.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Hunt me down when you stop being a dick." I walked away, I made my way around the corner and walks down a deserted street. He heard a noise behind me and stopped I turned to look behind me and spotted no one. When I turn back around someone rushes at me and throws me to the ground. Suddenly Stefan throws the vampire off of me, and I got up.

"What the hell just happened?" HE asked with worry in his voice, I looked at him.

"She kissed me." The vampire gets up I couldn't believe my eyes I was Charlotte, she smiles at me.

"Damon, I always knew you'd come back for me. I must have counted literally every brick on every building in all of New Orleans." She had to be kidding, no way could of done that, I turned to look at Stefan who looks horrified.

"Literally every brick?" I looked away what hell did I do to her? The next thing I knew Charlotte wraps her arms around my neck, I tried to back away from her.

"Uh, Charlotte, uh. Ha." I patted her arm and pulls away from her. "Please tell me you had a full life, and that you've done something other than counting bricks." Please tell me that she was kidding before.

"Of course I have, I'm not crazy." I shook my head, as if agreeing with her comment about not being crazy.

"Then why are you still here?" She turns and looks at Stefan.

"You know when someone breaks up with you and there's a song that reminds you of them. First, you hate it." She places her hand on my shoulder and caresses it. "But then it brings back all the good memories of them. Counting the bricks is my song and I've been playing it for decades." I stand corrected Charlotte needs the men in white coats to pick her up.

"That's a really long time stuck listening to the same song." Stefan spoke dryly, Charlotte has placed her arms back around my neck.

"Yeah, heh..." I grabbed her hands from around my neck and pulled them away, I gently pats them between my own hands "Well you know, in the plus column, you know New Orleans better than anyone in the world. Which is really nice, because we need your help finding someone." Maybe Charlotte will be useful to find that witch who told me about breaking the sire bond and I'm freaking inform her it didn't FREAKING WORK.

 **Star P.O.V**

After about nearly 5 bottle of wine I was actually having some fun, I've actually never really had a girly night before, I was actually having fun. We were literally partying we were dancing and drinking while Bonnie is capturing it all on her phone. Elena pours another glass of champagne for herself, but realizes the bottle is empty. Elena uses her super speed into the dining room to get more champagne we began to cheer for her as she super speeds back into the room and pops the cork off the new champagne bottle. She pours herself another glass. Somehow we ended upstairs, we have made our way into Damon's bathroom. Elena is lying in the tub and Bonnie and Caroline are sitting next to her while lounged on counter.

"Check this out: Vamp speed video." I jumped down from the counter and walked over to have a look Bonnie hands Elena her phone and Elena plays the video starts to laugh.

"I look like Superman. Watch this." She pauses the video at the point where she is super speeding back into the room. The capture shows a giant blur behind her due to the speed at which she is running. She shows it to us. "This year's Christmas card." We all laugh. "Being a vampire is so weird. Oh my God, I love this bathtub. Why don't we come and hang out here more often?" Caroline got up from the floor and grabbed another bottle from the side.

"I'll tell you why. Cooties. Think of all the germ-ridden skanks that Damon has lured into his den of enequity" Caroline giggles I notice that Elena didn't look amused she sits up in the bath tub, Bonnie also looks unamused by Caroline's attempt at a joke. "Ok, I'm sorry. I've been good all night. I am stopping now." Once again the tension was building up.

"No, don't stop on my account. Rip away. I mean, it's only Damon, right?" Oh great here we go again.

"Well, say what you want about Ripper Stefan, but at least he wasn't a man slut." I really didn't like them talking about Damon like this, yeah he done wrong in the past but seriously there no need for any of this.

"Come on Caroline, that a little low to talk about him like that." Even though I defend Damon, Elena was still looking furiously at Caroline

"So, what exactly was it about him that made you jump right into bed with him as soon as you met him?" oh I get it Damon played around a little since he been back.

"I didn't know what a sociopathic narcissist he was." Caroline glanced at me and gave me an apologetic look.

"He's always been there for me when I needed him!" Elena half shouted at her.

"Yeah, because he's hoping you'll sleep with him!" Caroline snapped back, I knew that Damon wouldn't do not after he promised me he wouldn't.

"Well, maybe I did." I turned to Elena, she had to be kidding, no way would Damon would go back on his word with me.

"You did what?!" Caroline screeched, I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"You didn't." Bonnie seemed just as stunned about it all.

"Yeah, I did." In that moment I literally saw red, I got up and I grabbed Elena by the throat pulled her out of the bath tub, super speed her into her wall, she looked at me all wide eyed.

"You better be lying Elena." Elena began to gag for air as I tighten my grip around her throat. "Tell me you didn't sleep with Damon!" I saw Caroline about to approach me and I flicked my hand and she went flying into Damon glass of the shower cube I heard the sound of it crashing into pieces.

"Star…" Elena could barely speak, I wanted to chock the life out of her, she will destroy everything that Damon and Stefan had built in one night of passion. I felt a buzzing sound in my head I knew what it was and I turned to Bonnie.

"That don't work on me Bonnie." I growled at her before snapping Elena neck, I let go and watched her collapsed the floor I turned to Caroline and she was slumbered against the broken shower glass. What the hell have I done? I super speeded out of there and didn't stop; I've not lost control like that before all I felt was rage brewing inside me when those words passed Elena lips. I arrived at Nik mansion I stopped in his parlour, Nik stood there looking at me with a mix of fear and worry in his eyes, he rushed over to me and cupped my face in his hand. I didn't even realise that I had been crying.

"Star what has happened?" I couldn't even talk I just sobbed; he pulled me into a hug and held me tightly, why I'm letting this affect me so much?

 **Stefan P.O.V**

I was a little concerned about leaving Star with Elena, Damon had told me what happened when I left last night with Star going crazy that Elena turned up there and Damon had let her stay. Even though Star and I weren't on good terms then, it was nice to know that she still cared. Damon and I had been arguing the whole time since we got here, I think I hurt his feeling at one point when I told him I didn't understand how Elena could have feeling for him. He did walk off and I felt totally guilty about it, then I heard a commotion I went to look and Damon was being attacked by a vampire. Not any vampire it was Charlotte the girl who was sired to him in 1942, and was still here counting bricks waiting for Damon. I watched as Charlotte was all over him total obsession with him and that worried me, even though Damon was trying to not give her the wrong impression what worried me now is the fact that Elena sired to him and they may not be a way to stop it. Damon had asked Charlotte where he could find the witch and she gave him directions. We arrived and both of us entered the shop. A middle aged woman comes out from the back of the shop.

"Can I help you, gentleman?" She smiled at the both of us Damon stepped towards the counter.

"Hi. We're looking for a witch. Sorry, no time for pleasantries." I gave Damon a disapproving look talk about being very forward.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand." She looked at him a little confused, well he wasn't exactly explaining him self.

"Look..." He looks at a board behind her, where 'Nandi Special' is written "Nandi, is it? Let's skip the part where you pretend like you don't know what we're talking about." He looks at me raises my eyebrows. "We need a spell that could break a vampire sire bond. Now, there was a witch here named Val. Ring any bells?" She continued looked at Damon frowning.

"She was my great-grandmother." Great that would mean she's definitely dead.

"She had a grimoire and it had a spell."

 _ **Flashback—Of the shop where Damon is talking to Val about this magic in 1942**_

 _"The magic you are talking about is dark, powerful. Magic like this doesn't come cheap." Damon looks over at a little girl sitting at a table. She looks at him and smiles as she continues to write in a booklet. Damon looks back at Val._

 _"How much?" I didn't care about money as long as I got Charlotte off my back._

 _"Money won't cut it here, pretty one. Dark magic draws power from dark places. Casting the spell you need requires the sacrifice of 12 human souls." 12 souls I could do that in one night not big deal._

 _ **Present Day**_

"A sacrifice? You brought me here knowing that the spell required a human sacrifice." Was Damon out of his freaking mind.

"Well, I was hoping the recipe had changed." He was crazy to think I would ever consider having 12 innocent people die just to remove this sire bond.

"Look, there's no magic like that here. I sell herbs and homeopathic remedies and dress it up with a little witchy-woo-woo for the tourists, but I don't practice." She seem genuine to me I didn't blame for not wanting to mess with that kind of magic it didn't sound good.

"Okay, fine, listen, just tell us where we can find someone like your great-grandma who can break the sire-bond and won't flake out on us like old Val did." She began to shake her head.

"There's no one. All of her stuff is gone - the grimoire's, her journals. We lost it all during Katrina. If a spell like that ever existed, it's gone for good." Well it looks like there no hope in trying to stop the sire bond.

 **Damon P.O.V**

I was a freaking lie of course she knew how to practise magic, I just wanted this sire bond to be gone, what happened between Elena and I was not out of attraction it was done so she could please me. Part of me felt used I wish I didn't know be right now. I felt dirty, yes me Damon Salvatore feeling like some cheap whore that karma for you. There had another way to do all of this, we were walking down the street

"Witch is lying. Doesn't practice magic, my ass." I was still feeling frustrated about it all there was a spell and she knew it and she just lied to our faces.

"Human sacrifice? Did you really think I would go for this?" I could see Charlotte sitting on the footsteps of a building as we walked towards her.

"Extreme circumstances call for extreme measures." I didn't care I wanted this freaking sired bond taken off and I didn't care what I had to do it.

"Did you kill those 12 people in 1942?" was that a trick question? Of course I killed them Charlotte was out of control I didn't want someone being with me cause of a sire bond.

"Absolutely, I did, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant a clean slate with Elena." I didn't want Elena having fake feeling towards me I wanted it to be real.

"Hmm." Stefan didn't seem convinced but I didn't care about that right now.

"Are you gonna help me good cop/bad cop this witch or not?" Stefan nodded his head, we made our way back to Nandi shop I walked in she turns around and looks at me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a little nervously.

"Calling you out. You're not Val's great-granddaughter. You're her daughter." I remembered the time I visited the shop in 1942 and how the little girl sitting at the table behind Val was writing the name 'Nandi' all over her notebook "You're 80 years old. You don't look a day over 50. You're a practicing witch." Her face harden she didn't like the fact I caught her out.

"Get out of my store." she demanded, yeah right like I'm going to do that.

"Give me what I want." I started to walk towards her then Nandi turns around and uses her powers to give me aneurysm, I fell to the ground holding my head with both hands.

"I gave you a chance to leave with your life." She threaten, Stefan enters the store from the back.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. We don't want any trouble ok? We just - we just need your help. That's all." Stefan of course is playing good cop right now.

"I told you there's no one here who can help you. The kind of magic my mother practiced, it's unnatural. Witches don't even call it magic. We call it expression." Nandi stops her spell on me, and my head felt like it was going to explode.

"Is that like black magic?" He questioned.

"Worse channelling the power of human sacrifices calls on darkness that can't exist on this plane without swallowing it whole. She sold you a bill of goods about breaking the sire bond because she wanted access to that power and you gave it to her when you killed those 12 people. No one can have that kind of power the only who can is unum praeditos only. She only can harvest that kind of power it been foreseen that when darkest demon will be woken only she can destroy him to fulfil her destine." Stefan walks over to me, I got up from the floor Star had told me some of this, but when I wanted to question her further she would change the subject.

"So what the unum praeditos meant to do to this big bad?" She looked between the both of us I needed to know what the hell Star getting herself into.

"So it is written she will lead the five, and with her light she will destroy him." I saw Stefan tense up next to me, I'm he knew that Star was the unum praeditos she did kind of advertise it "I you want to know the sire bond can't be broken with magic. A vampire only bonds to her sire when she has feelings for him before she turns human feelings. Vampirism only heightens those emotions. You want her free? You have to set her free. Tell her to live her life without you and never think of you again, to stop caring about you, and then leave her. That's the only way around the sire bond" I was trying to take in everything that Nandi had told me, right now I knew what to do about the sire bond, and I had to test it out.

I brought Charlotte into a pub and sat her down and told her to move on with her life that she needed to forget me and move on. Charlotte began to cry which made me feel really shitty about what I was going. I had to walk away from her that was harder than I thought, I left the pub Stefan was outside waiting for me on a bench I walked up to him and Stefan gets up.

"How'd it go?" I weren't going to go into any details with him about it all.

"I set her free." I began to walk away from him, as hard as it was to do that to Charlotte I now had to do it to Elena which was going to be a thousand times worse.

"Must've been hard. Doing the right thing, especially when it's not something you want to do." I turned to him he was really starting to piss me off.

"Get to the point, Stefan. You don't think I'm gonna be able to do what I need to when I have to tell Elena to stay away from me." I was willing to give it all up what I could have with Elena if it meant my brother not hating me, and that I didn't lose Star, I would give up my own happiness.

"Well, I mean, selflessness isn't exactly one of your most obvious character traits, Damon." My brother really didn't know me at all.

"Yeah? Well, one of these days you're gonna realize you don't know me half as well as you think" I began to tell him about the day he left for army, where I was ready to go with him but Lexi stopped me, by telling me that I wouldn't drag Stefan down. He had finally got to a place where he was happy. So I chose to walk away because I didn't want to ruin my brother life, I did a selfless action. Stefan stood there stunned by what I told him, and I walked past him towards the taxi I whistled down.

"I didn't know about that." Of course he didn't know I doubt Lexi would tell him that his brother actually still had a heart.

"Yeah, well, next time I'll hang a billboard." I teased him and he smiled, there was something I wanted to bring up with him and I weren't too sure how he will deal with it. "You know what the witch told us about Star." Stefan looked up at me

"Do you think it all true?" His voice was filled with concern, well I heard from her own mouth that she was some like of guardian for the five and she had to bring down some big bad.

"I think we need to have serious words with Star—" I opened the door to the taxi. "—and find out once and for all what part she plays." I got inside the taxi and Stefan follows me, I weren't worried about the whole sire issue because I knew what I had to do as much as it going to pain me to do it. Right now my only worry was about Star and with her being unum praeditos I didn't like the whole idea of her taking down some big bad. I just feel that she hiding something about it all and I'm planning to find out.

 **Star POV**

Nik was really concerned about me he kept on trying to find out what had upset me so much, I didn't wanted to talk about it but he kept insisting. I did the only thing I could to stop him from asking I used my womanly charm, and brought him up to his room to distract him, like always there was a hunger a strong desire to each other. As awful as it sounds even while I made love to the man I claimed to love all I thought about was Stefan, the pain his going through the words he spoke today when he told me that he had lost me. Normally when Nik and I make love I feel lost within him I forget everything, but tonight I had everything going through my mind. From Stefan to Damon, the situation with Elena. Then the one that I've secretly feared for 12 year of know what I have to do to bring Silas down.

Nik had fallen asleep I laid there with my eyes wide open it was dawn now the sun was about to rise, I climb out of bed as quietly as possible so I didn't wake Nik. I walked over and got one of his shirts and put it on, I made my way down the stairs and I went into the parlour and got a bottle of scotch from Nik collection. I really needed some air I opened the front door quietly and closed it, I sat on the steps and opened the bottle of scotch and took a large swig from it.

"Bit early to be drinking." I jumped as I saw Damon was sitting next to me with a smirk. "So do you want to tell me why my bathroom looks like hurricane hit it?" I turned away from him and took another swig from the bottle, Damon had lied to me he told me he wouldn't do anything with Elena to ruin the relationship he has with Stefan. "Fine you're going to give me the silent treatment, how about we wake Klaus up, and tell him about this battle you're going to be having with big bad." I turned to him to see that he had this deadly serious look in his eyes.

"No you wouldn't dare…" He began to smirk, I wanted to hurt him fiscally or mental with aneurysm, but this was Damon I couldn't hurt him.

"You do know I'm hell of a lot stronger than you. I couldn't snap you neck before you even blinked." He began to chuckle, but I didn't find it amusing at all.

"Well that got you talking to me. Why are you even so mad at me?" I turned away from him again he reminded me why I'm so mad at him.

"I don't know, what could of you done to possibly to piss me off Damon? " I turned to him and he looked concerned. "You had sex with Elena." Damon face turned a shade whiter, which confirmed it even more that it was true. "Don't try deny either Damon, please don't insult me." I picked up the bottle and took another large swig, I was so mad at him right now the maddest I've ever been. The sad part is I know that if Elena didn't blurt it all out he would have never have told me.

"Star it just happen…. I gave in to my urges." I turned to him all he was thinking about was to wet his d**k ."You may not believe this but even though I was having a moment that I'd dreamt of for a long time, I didn't feel pleasure all I felt is guilt." I shook my head and turned away from him was that meant to make everything better that he was having sex with the girl his brother ex and he felt guilty. "I know you mad at me and you have every right to be, and you may not want to speak to me but I need to speak to you." A part of me wanted to walk away from him, but I couldn't this was Damon it wasn't as simple as getting up and walking. "I need to know Star what is the deal with you and the raising of this dude." I could feel a lump build up in my throat, because the only person who I know I could tell this dark secret to was Damon. I wanted to be angry at him, but I wanted to off load this burned I have.

"It's complicated Damon." He placed his hand on my knee as a sign of comfort, I looked at him and I didn't know if this was the right thing to do.

"Star, just tell me please." I watched as his eyes were filled with concern, I've been wanting to do this since the moment I came into town I know I can trust him with this..

"I tell you Damon, but you have to swear to me you won't tell a soul. Not Stefan. Not Nik. Not even Elena." I couldn't have anyone know what I had to do, because two of those people will stop me from doing it I couldn't allow that for so many reasons.

"I promise you Star." I looked at him sceptically he had broken one promise already to me. "Don't look at me like that Star, whatever it is, however bad it is I won't tell a soul." I looked away from him could I really trust him? "What do I have to do to make you believe me?" He held my hand and I turned back to him to see him looking at me with pleading eyes. "Please Star." I nodded in agreement. I turned to him and faced him held both of his hands.

"You're not going to like what about to tell you Damon, but I just want to say something first." He looked at me with worrisome looked now. "I don't know how you're going to take hearing the truth of what I have to do, but Damon no matter what you hear, you can't stop me from doing this." He looked away from me I knew he did that because that was something he couldn't keep. "Damon I mean it you can't." He turned back to face me.

"Ok Star, I won't." After all of this time I'm finally letting another soul know what the whole purpose of me being here, and part of me is frighten of how Damon going to react. I'm hoping he will be the Damon who I love that will support me though this.


	11. TemperTemper

**Star P.O.V**

Damon and I Sat on the steps to Nik mansion while I told him about my fate of purpose with Silas, Damon was taking it all in pretty well considering. I really expected him to be totally flipping out, I guess he wanted to hear it all before he did that. I started from the very beginning with him of when I found out the truth behind who I was, it all went back to year 2000 when I received contact by Luca. Who spoke about he knew my purpose, of course I was sceptical at first but that soon changed when he began to answer a lot of questions that had been in my mind for the last thousand years. I explained to Damon that he was the one who helped me embrace who I was, and the more he taught me about my abilities the stronger I became. Damon seemed to be taking all in very well considering it was only a small part of all this, now what frighten me is when I tell him about my link to the brotherhood of five.

"This is probably the most important piece of information that you need to know—" Damon looked at me curiously waiting for me to tell this this vital piece of information, I took in a deep breathe before turning away. "—to get to the cure, Silas needs to be woken." I could feel myself getting nervous because I knew how Damon was going to react, I turned back to him to see that he was frowning. "The only way to wake him is by my blood, so s member of the five destroy him once and for all." Damon arched his brow looking a little intrigue by it all, I didn't know what was worse him not saying anything or for him to flip out.

"I don't know why you're worried about tell me, so you got to give him a bit of your blood. That's no biggy." That was the problem it wasn't about giving him a drop of my blood, I don't know why I thought it would easy to talk about all this to him, because this is one of the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

"To wake him I have to let him drain me of all my blood." Damon looked taken back as those words came out of my mouth, he sat there with his jaw gapping opened not uttering a word. "Damon…" He looked at me with a mixture of emotions, wanting to say something but holding back.

"Yeah but your immortal. You'll heal." He was making this a thousand times harder for me, it wasn't sinking in what I was trying to tell him.

"Damon, I won't survive it, the reason I've been around this long is to wake him." Damon abruptly got up from the step, I stood up out of reflex the look on his face right now worried me it was filled with anger.

"There no way in hell I'm letting you do this Star!" I approached him and held his hand as I looked up into his blue eyes which were glazing over as he was fighting back his tears. I wanted him to understand why I needed to do this that now with news of the cure going around it was getting far to dangerous.

"Damon I've lived for a millennium, I'm tired of fighting I just want it all to be over with." He began to shake his head in disappointment, I cupped my hands around his face so he was looking directly at me. "This was always what I'm meant to do, I'm sorry." He placed his hands on top of mine and moved them from his face abruptly.

"You're sorry? You came back into our lives, and now you're planning on sacrificing yourself" He raised his voice again, he really wasn't taking any of this well. Maybe it wasn't a good idea that I told him, but if I didn't it would had just eaten me up inside.

"Keep your voice down your gonna wake up Nik." _His eyes were a knife in my ribs, the sharp point digging deeper. Where there had been love was an emptiness, but not in any vulnerable sense. Uncomfortable with the void, he had filled it with an emotion he was more at ease with - raw anger. The unmoving gaze was accompanied by deliberate slow breathing, like he was fighting something back and loosing_.

"Yeah talking about that, how is Klaus going to feel about all this? Screw Klaus! What about me and my brother have you even thought about any of us." He started to walk away, I couldn't have him being like this, and he will end up telling everyone out of his fit of rage. I intercepted him stopping him from taking another step once again there was that raw rage in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Do you even know what it been like for me over the last thousand years?" He was about to talk and I cut him off before he could respond with cocky remark. "No you don't. I've lived. I loved, and now I-I Just need to do this Damon. I thought if anyone could understand why I'm doing this I thought it would have been you." I couldn't hold my emotions anymore, tears began roll down my cheeks I felt vulnerable I was opening up about all this for the first time. Damon pulled me into a hug no words were said between us while we stood there, none were needed.

Damon trying to calm me down, he promised that he won't tell anyone what I had told him, just because he agreed to that it didn't mean that he was happy about me giving up my life. What he didn't understand is that if I didn't do this, my life will away be the same, be on the run watching who I can, and can't trust. It not like I could have a normal life like a mortal, where you meet the person you love and get married and have children, no I couldn't have that life. Granted I was lucky enough to fall in love with the most amazing man, but that wasn't enough. I knew no matter how much I loved Nik it will never fill that void I've always had. The only reason I came back to Mystic Falls is to tell Damon and Stefan the truth about myself, then I was meant to walk away. Not for any of this to happen, to allow my feeling for Nik to come back to the surface, allowing myself and him to think that we could have what we had before.

Damon had left and I made my way back into the house, I was a little concerned that Nik may be up and wondered where I was. I went in his room and he was still sound asleep, I crawled back into bed as I laid Nik wrapped his arm around me.

"You're freezing sweetheart." He spoke into my ear, after telling Damon everything all I felt right now was guilt lying next to Nik. "Come here." He turned me over so that I was facing him, he leaned in kissed me as he moved the hair from my face. He pulled away looked at me lovingly as he caressed my cheek, I knew I had to keep it together around him.

"So what do you have planned for today?" I didn't want Nik knowing I was upset from the conversation I had with Damon, he would start asking questions I couldn't deal with having that talk with him not after how hard it was with Damon.

"Well I need to finish of a piece that I'm doing for Winter Wonderland charity event." I began to frown, as this was the first I heard about this event. "Yes Star, I can be charitable sometime." I knew that Nik may portray the villain, but like everyone else in society he just wanted to accept.

"Well I better stop distracting you, and let you finish your masterpiece." I moved away from him and he caught my arm and drawing me back to him.

"You can distract me as much as you want." Nik being flirtatious right now didn't help me, I needed to gather my thoughts on what I'm going to do, I thought talking out loud about all this was going to help if anything it's just left me in a whirl wind of confusion.

"What about, I distract you later." I gave him a wink and he began to grin.

"Like you did last night…" He teased as I slipped out of his grip. I did take him by surprised last night with the way I behaved, I just wanted him to distract me, calm me down from my crazy behaviour.

I walked into his bathroom and had a shower I half expect him to join me, but he didn't and part of me felt a little relived that he didn't because I would have to continue with my act. I hated to feel like this, maybe I should just walk away from all of this once and for all. I don't think I could now they all knew about the cure so they would be still search or it, and Jeremy needs my help too I can't abandon him. Then there was the Salvatore brother could I walk away from them once again leaving without a word? Well I had to do it at some point, I mean Damon knew about everything now. Then there was Niklaus he wouldn't let me walk away from him, he will literally search the ends of earth for me to either plead me to come back or kill me for leaving him once again. I'm going to drive myself insane if I continue like this. I had to put it at the back of my mind just for now.

I began to dry my hair and curled it, I applied my make-up and get changed into dark jeans and a red cropped jumper I placed on my boots on. I walked out of Nik room and made my way down the stairs; I saw Nik was in the parlour painting on a canvas. That had always been his passion to paint, I used love to watch him as he turned a blank canvas into something with such beauty. As I walked in and he looked up smiling, I went over and kissed his cheek, then I admired his art work.

"It's very different." He turned to me frowning, it had been awhile since I've seen any of his work. "I mean it's a single snow flake, surrounded by darkness, but I knowing you Niklaus it has a deeper meaning." He began to smile as he wiped his hands on a cloth.

"Your right as always love." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "The snowflake represent something delicate and precious that is surrounded by darkness that's attempting to consume it." I turned to the painting and admired it, it made a little more sense now rather than it being a giant snow flake. "It's meant to symbolise our relationship." I turned back to him frowning, what did he mean by that? "Your pure of heart, innocent just like a snowflake, while I am the darkness that surrounding you waiting to somehow corrupt you." There appeared to be sadness in his voice, I didn't like him talking about himself like that, in my eyes Niklaus was perfect. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You shouldn't speak like that Niklaus." Nik face was filled with different emotions, if I could have one wish it would be for Niklaus not feel these dark thoughts about himself.

"Everything I touch I destroy Star. I'm just waiting—" I stopped him from talking by kissing him, closing the gap between us to intensify the kiss. We both heard someone enter the room as we pulled apart Stefan was standing a few feet away. He looked at both of us, which felt really awkward before looking at the painting.

"Looks like a giant snowflake." Stefan spoke as he studying it before looking over to Nik who still had me tightly in his arms. This moment couldn't be any more uncomfortable.

"I prefer to think of it as an expression of post modernism. It's my donation to the Winter Wonderland charity event." One of Nik's hybrids walks into the room, I think his name was Adrian, he always looked nervous I guess after what happened with Dean all of them were on edge.

"You said it was urgent." Nik removed his arms from me and looked at him with this smirk on his face.

"Yes, take this to the Mystic Grill immediately." He pointed at the painting and Adrian looked at him a little confused, I glanced at Stefan who didn't seem impressed with the way Nik was speaking to Adrian.

"You want me to be a delivery guy?" Nik walks towards closing the space between him and Adrian, oh god don't do anything stupid Nik.

"What I want is for you to do whatever I say. Without the attitude." Adrian grimaces and walks over to the painting, he picks it up and starts to leave the room. "And be careful with that. It's still wet." He called out to him, I really didn't like the way Nik treated his hybrids they were not his slaves.

"Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves, you know." He turned to me a little amused, it wasn't a joke he shouldn't be treating them in this way.

"What is the point of my hybrids being sired to me sweetheart, if I can't maximize on the benefits of free labour?" He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek then he turned to Stefan. "What are you doing here?" Nik spoke as he walked over to pour himself a drink.

"Elena is sired to Damon." Stefan announced, you could hear in his voice how much it was all hurting him knowing that Elena thinking she in love with Damon.

"I intuited as much." Nik walked over and handed a glass of scotch to Stefan.

"Which means I need to find the cure now more than ever, and yet here you are making postmodern snowflakes." Stefan sounded a little frustrated, what did he want Nik to do? I mean the only way we could get t to the cure is to revile the map on the hunter. That would be Jeremy, but he wasn't ready for any of that he needed to train, he needed to control trying to not kill his sister and his friends. I couldn't have Jeremy turn out like Connor did. No matter how much they wanted the cure, his just a kid.

"I've delivered." Nik snapped me out of my thoughts; I looked over at the both of them there was tension in the air. "I retrieved the Hunter's sword from Italy which we'll use to decipher the map hidden in the Hunter's mark. You're the one who is supposed to deliver the Hunter and his mark." This is really going to be a problem, they can't expect Jeremy to just turn into a hunter overnight.

"Well, Jeremy is the hunter, and he has to keep killing vampires to complete his mark. He can't be thrown into it he needs training Nik." Nik looked at me for a few moments taking in what I had just told him, he had to understand this wasn't something that was done overnight.

"Sounds like quite the chore. Which is why I feel perfectly justified doing a little charity work." I rolled my eyes I don't think Nik gave a damn about the kid, all he wanted was the get to the cure that was everyone focus.

"Hmm, or maybe you're lying about having found the sword." Why would Stefan think that Nik would lie about the sword, I saw him carrying it the night he came back from Italy.

"Why would I lie to you, Stefan?" Nik raised his voice a little and strides past Stefan and towards the other room. "We're in this together—" Stefan and I looked at each other and we followed Nik into the room, Nik turns the dial on the vault and opens it up he takes the sword out. "—The hilt acts as a cipher which we'll use to decode the marks on Jeremy's tattoo, when he's killed enough vampires to complete it." Nik placed the sword down on a table so that what the sword did it decoded the marks. Nik takes a seat on the sofa and props his feet up on the same table, Stefan picks the sword up and examines it. "I heard you moved out of your house." Stefan looks at me and gave me that look of _why the hell did you tell him_ I didn't expect for Nik to be rubbing it in his face.

"Nik don't start…" Nik sat there with smirk if he was planning on getting in my bad book today he was heading the right direction of he didn't stop with Stefan.

"Bit of a martyr move, hm?" Nik teased him; Stefan didn't look at him he kept looking at the sword, I think he was trying to avoid a confrontation.

"I'm not here to bond, Klaus." Stefan places the sword back on the table.

"Oh, on the contrary, I think right now I'm the best friend you've got." They both looked at each other intensely; this is all getting all a little out of hand now. These two are determined to get to that cure, but we really couldn't rush this, my main concern here is about Jeremy. Not to make Katherine 2.0 aka Elena human once again, I'm already living with the guilt of the way Connor turned out. I need to get more involved in all of this, without any of them finding out what I'm meant to do. I know for a fact Nik and Stefan will try and stop me, and as much as it pains me I can't let them do that.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

I went to see Klaus earlier I wanted to know if he actually going to be doing anything to bring us closer to finding the cure, well when I walked in I didn't expect to walk in on Klaus and Star all over each other. The first emotion that came over me was pure jealously seeing Star in Klaus arms and seeing his lips touching hers. I wanted to go over there and rip them apart, but I need to stop this jealously it my fault that Star ran back into his arms. I'm sure he used his British charm to get her back into his bed. So the actually reason I went there to see what the hell he was doing to get us closer to the cure. He had shown me the sword which decodes the map on the hunter mark, Star made a good point about not rushing Jeremy to kill vampires. She was actually genuinely concerned about Jeremy wellbeing, and the fact of him turning on all of us. Of course Klaus didn't care as long as he had Elena back to being human, he could continue with build his hybrid army. I needed to figure out a way to stop him from doing that to Elena.

I left Klaus home and made my way back to the boarding house, Damon had called me and told me that Elena had left to go back home. He was staying at the lake house help Jeremy to control his urges. I sat on the sofa in the library, reading through some old papers my phone goes off I looked at the screen and it was Caroline.

"Hey, sorry, I know I'm late." I was meant to meet her like half hour ago, with everything going on I had totally forgot.

"If I'm gonna be a friend in your time of need, then you to need to work on your punctuality. I'm in a crisis. Where are you?" She sounded a little frustrated what the hell had happened?

"I'm at my house. Why? What's wrong?" I heard her sigh.

"My boyfriend is a dumbass martyr. Wait, and why are you at your house? Aren't you trying to keep your distance from Elena?" It turns out that Elena could go back home, something tells me Star was behind that, there no way Damon would willingly want to train Jeremy.

"Well, she's not here anymore. Damon took Jeremy to the Gilbert lake house with Bonnie so I guess her house is safe for her again. Hey, listen; I got Klaus to tell me a little bit more about this Hunter's sword. You know that map in Jeremy's tattoo? The sword decodes it. It's literally the key to finding the cure." I didn't even know how it could be decoded, but now I knew I had to keep Klaus on side until I did.

"Klaus told you this?" Caroline asked with panic in her voice.

"Yeah, why?" why would that even freak her out?

"And did he happen to hand over the sword for safekeeping?" Yeah right like Klaus would do that, Caroline was acting a little shady..

"Uh, what do you think?" I heard Caroline sigh. "What's wrong?" Why was Caroline acting like this?

"We need to get our hands on that sword. Like today. Tyler and his hybrids are taking out Klaus tonight." She had to be kidding, how did they expect to take him down? She's right I needed to get hold of that sword. Then it hit me, Star who was practically joined at Klaus hip. What if they hurt her too? I need to do something to stop this from happening, Star had a right to know what going on, even though I hate Klaus I know it will kill her if something happened to him and I can't see her go through that.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Star behaviour when she came to see me last night concerned me, she looked frighten to death I tried talking to her, but she wouldn't tell me what had happened. She was literally all over me, her lips filled with hunger and her touch, I knew that whatever had happened Star did not want to talk about it. So we both went with our urges I could never get enough of Star, I loved caressing and cherishing every part of her, and when I would make love to her it would feel eutrophic. I'm ashamed to say this, but in a thousand years I have had many women in my bed, but none like Star. When we were intimate it felt like I was floating on clouds, I almost felt human again. The morning was glorious waking up next to Star, I had told about the piece I had done for the Winter Wonderland charity event. This took Star by surprise a little. While Star went to go and have a shower I went down the parlour to finish off the piece before she saw it, as much as I wanted to join her I wanted to surprise with it.

She finally came down looking beautiful as ever she began to admire the painting; I had explained to her what the meaning behind it all meant. She looked a little taken back by it all but that all I was waiting for, for me to ruin everything. I'm not meant to be this happy, I'm a man who needs to have control, and with this relationship with Star had no control over it. I couldn't control what direction it was going in, because for once I couldn't just think of myself I had to think of her. I had learnt from my past mistake of the cost of pushing her to one side, and I've beaten myself up for 500 years for that. Then I had the pleasure of Stefan coming to my home unannounced, and excused me of not retrieved the sword which rather annoyed me. I had shown him the sword that kept his mouth shut. Star spoke of her concerns about Jeremy Gilbert, but that weren't my problem all I need now was for Stefan to deal with the hunter.

He had left abruptly and Star had told me she had a few things to do, and she will see me tonight at the Winter Wonderland event. I would of rather her and I spent the day together, but of course I didn't want to come across too needy. I made my way down to the town square there were children are running around in the fake snow and starting snowball fights. I walked over to the grill and I saw Caroline is admiring the postmodern snowflake I painted. She seems to notice she is being watched and turns to see me looking at her, I smiles at her and she turns to face me.

"Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches?" Typical Caroline with her witty comments.

"Dickens was a dark man. You would have liked him." I walked around the table towards her, but Caroline makes her way to the other side of the table so that they we are still apart.

"Nice snowflake, by the way." Did everyone in this town have no idea about art?

"Is my work really that literal?" I couldn't help but smirk a little, I thought Caroline was brighter than some of the people in this town.

"I'm serious. There's something… lonely about it." That not what it meant, but at least she saw behind the whole snowflake.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment. Can I offer you some champagne?" Caroline turns around and starts to walk away I began to pursues her as she was acting a little odd.

"Look I don't need your girlfriend or wife whatever you wanna call her, throwing me through another glass panel." She spoke as she continued to walk away from me. What was Caroline on about?

"I'm sorry I'm a little lost. What did Star do to you?" Caroline stops and turned to me looking a little stunned and hesitant to reply. "Caroline…" I practically growled her name as I wanted to know what happened.

"She got a little upset by something Elena said, she was ready to rip her head off. So I went to help Elena, but I'm magically thrown through Damon shower." I pulled out my phone from my pocket began to search for her number. "You didn't know did you?" I looked up at Caroline while I place my phone by my ear.

"No I didn't." The phone was ringing, Star didn't pick up it went to her voicemail "Star can you please call me when you receive this." I closed the call and I looked up at Caroline and she looked nervous, I needed to find out where Star is and find out what had happened last night for her to behave this way, it was out of charter of her. Something was going on with her and I needed to find out what exactly that was, I began to walk off and Caroline caught my arm, I turned too looked at her.

"Klaus you're not go all possessive on her? She may have had a bad night or something." Maybe Caroline was right if I find Star and demand why she reacted like way it may drive us apart. "If we're going to be nice to each other, then I will need that glass of champagne." I smiled before walking away to get us some champagne. I can't panic over Star actions, I'll speak to her calmly when she calls me back. I'm sure she will have rational explanation to it all.

 **Star P.O.V**

After the tension back at Nik's I knew needed to speak with Damon, I was really concerned about this whole Jeremy being dragged into all of this. It was too soon for him to be doing any of this, he was like a ticking time bomb. I had left the mansion and made my way to the boarding house when I got there Damon weren't there but Stefan was. Apparently Damon had gone to the lake house to help Jeremy, it was like he read my thoughts I felt relived hearing that. I know that Jeremy doesn't like Damon much, but Damon knows how important it is for Jeremy to be trained correctly not turn into another Conner.

"Star there something I need to tell you." Stefan spoke breaking me out of my thoughts, I looked over at him and he had this really concerned look.

"What wrong Stefan?" I really didn't like the way he was looking at me, he looks like that when his about to drop some bad news.

It was bad, Stefan had told me about Tyler and the hybrids are planning to take Nik down once and for, I felt my heart accelerate when he first told me. Then I calmed myself down as Nik wasn't like any other vampire, he couldn't just be staked, actually he wasn't even a vampire he was a hybrid the original hybrid. I began to frantically question Stefan of what they had planned, and he didn't have a clue what they had planned. He told me that we were going to be meeting Caroline soon and she may have answers. I wasn't too sure how Caroline was going to react to seeing me after what happened last night, I didn't mean to hurt her the way I did. I just felt so angry about the whole Elena and Damon situation, I just totally lost control with what I was doing. Of course I will apologies for my actions, I just hope she accept. I don't normally behave like that, and it did freak me out feeling all that rage at once.

Stefan and I left the boarding house we made our way to an alleyway where Stefan told me we were going to meet her. Stefan was leaning against the wall while I kept pacing back and forth I was worried about Nik, I didn't have a clue what they were going to do to him. Then there was the fact of what he might do to them, just thinking about it was making my stomach turn. I looked up to see Caroline approaching us, she didn't looked too happy to see me, and to be honest I didn't blame her after what I did to her.

"Hey what the hell is she doing here?" I totally deserve that I approached her and she took a step back, I wasn't going to do anything to her but she clearly thought I was.

"Caroline I'm sorry for what I did, I lost control after—" She looked at me worried before cutting me off.

"It's ok Star. I guess we all get a little crazy sometime." Why did she just brush that off?

"Hey, what going on between both of you?" Stefan asked as he came and stood beside us.

"Star got a little drunk last night and forgot her own strength." She gave me a smile that's when I realised she didn't want Stefan to know about what happened, if he knew my reason for losing control was because Damon and Elena slept together it would destroy him. "Did you find the sword?" She questioned him, I looked between the both of them they were trying to seal the sword that Nik showed us this morning?

"Nope." Stefan spoke with disappointment, why would they be looking for the sword?

"What are we gonna do now?" Caroline looked even more worried than before. This was simple get her hybrid and his hormonal hybrids to call this off, there has been far too many deaths in this town already.

"What you need to do is get Tyler to call it off. I'm not having anything happen to Nik!" I shouted at the both of them, how could they expect me to just sit back and just let them decide on his fate.

"Well, that's not gonna happen." I heard Tyler voice, I turned around and Tyler appeared on the stairway, he looked directly at Caroline. "You told them?" Tyler walks down the remaining steps towards us looking furious at Caroline. "I've had twelve hybrids sworn to secrecy for a month. I have Hayley and a witch risking their lives, and you're blabbing my plan to him and Klaus freaking girl?" Stefan steps forward, closing the gap between him and Tyler.

"Look, all I'm asking you for is a little bit of time, okay?" what!? I pushed Stefan out of the way.

"You not doing anything to Nik. I am making myself clear!" Tyler grabbed me by the throat and pinned me against the wall, I tried to fight him but I couldn't either his stupidly strong or there something wrong with me. Why the hell couldn't I get him off me he was only a freaking hybrid?

"You're not as strong as ever one says." Stefan was about to come over. "Don't Stefan I'll break her neck before you even get here." Stefan stepped back while Caroline looked at Tyler terrified, I tried to fight him but I just couldn't get him off me. "Your _husband_ going down, and there nothing you can do about it Star." He kept his grip tight around my throat, I began to grasp for air.

"Tyler let Star go! All we are asking is for time that it." Stefan pleaded once again, Tyler turned his head to him.

"How long? An hour? A day? Because every minute that goes by that we don't do this, they're at risk. You and Klaus already served one of them up for Jeremy to kill, I don't owe you anything." Tyler turns around to me smirking. "I'm taking him out." Then everything was a blur I saw Stefan uses his super speed to take Tyler off me and I dropped to the door.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." Stefan pushed Tyler into the wall. Caroline came over and helps me up from the floor; I held to my throat as it was hurting from Tyler tight grip.

"Stefan…" Caroline said with disbelief in her voice, Stefan was beating Tyler up. .

"Stefan…." I called out he followed my gaze he turned around and sees a half dozen of the hybrids standing on the stairs behind him. I turned around and saw the remaining hybrids in the alleyway, blocking any means of escape.

"Sorry man, but you don't have a choice." Two of the hybrid grabbed me forcefully, Stefan was about to help me but two stood in front of him "She going to make perfect bait to draw out Klaus, I'm sure he wouldn't want anything to happen to you." I couldn't believe any of this and why the hell couldn't I fight any of these stupid hybrid off? I can take down Nik but none of these what the hell going on?

 **Stefan P.O.V**

I should of guess Tyler would have turned on us, when attacked Star I felt pure rage, I wanted to help her but he threaten to hurt her. What surprised me was the fact that Star tried to fight off Tyler and she couldn't, I mean I've seen Star move faster than any vampire and Damon told about her strength. So why couldn't she fight off? She looked frighten and all I wanted to do is help her, but then Tyler hybrid friends turned up and took us away. Tyler spoke about using Star for bait that wasn't a good idea, because as soon as Klaus find out what he done will murder each and every one of them for even touching her. They had brought us to the Lockwood cellar and I notice Star really didn't look too good, every time I tried to get near her to see if she was ok. One of the hybrid would get in the way. Tyler came in and he looked at Caroline with disappointment that she had told me about their plan, all of this was all getting out of hand right now. Tyler takes a chain from on top of a box and looks over at us.

"Tyler!" Caroline said stunned he was really acting strange not like the Tyler we knew, it was like his revenge for Klaus was consuming him, I had been there I knew what it felt like but if he carried on he lose everything.

"Keep them down here until we're ready to bring Klaus in." He drops the chains in front of Kim. "Use these if you have to." I walked closer to Tyler to try and reason with him, this was getting all out of control.

"Come on, Tyler, this is bigger than you. It's about more than revenge for us." Tyler closes the gap between us, to try and intimate me.

"I know what it's about for you, Stefan. It's about the cure. You know what happens to a hybrid when he's cured of being a vampire? We go back to being werewolves; turning on every full moon. We could give a rat's ass about the cure." Tyler walks past me Caroline steps forward towards Tyler maybe she could get through to him.

"Tyler, come on." He looked at her with anger in his eyes but also with disappointment.

"I needed you on my side, Care. That's all I wanted." He took one finally look at her before he walked out. We had been down here for a while and the hybrids are still keeping us prisoner in the cellar. Star kept looking at the door I knew what she was thinking and I just hope she didn't do anything stupid.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous. We are not hostages!" Caroline shouted out in frustration.

"Sure you are, sweetie" Caroline glares at Kim and super speeds to stand right in front of her, Caroline and Kim stare each other down. In that moment of distraction Star super sped out of the Lockwood cellar, Kim turned to the hybrids. "Go find her, if she gets to Klaus we are all good as dead!" If Star does find him, I'm sure she will tell him what they have planned for him. Caroline looked worried as she know like me that Star will tell him, and the fact Tyler the ring leader of all of this Klaus will enjoy killing him more. My phone starts to ring and a hybrid start to advance towards on me.

"Relax." They all stop in their tracks. "It's my brother." I answers the phone "What's up?"

"Don't ask how or why or who, but I just found the answer to your Tyler problem." I listen to how Damon had found out that professor Shane knew where the cure was and we didn't need Klaus to decode the hunter mark.

"You're kidding" I hung up my phone and looks at Caroline. "We don't need the sword." Caroline subtly raises her eyebrows, my only concern now is the fact they're going to be a war between Klaus and the hybrids. With Star was mixed up in all of this we couldn't let anything happen to her.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I had tried to get hold of Star majority of the day, and nothing she didn't answer my calls or messages and it was being to irritate me slightly. I felt like Star was hiding something from me, and she avoid me the more I got spurious. I went looking for in the town square as she told me to meet her here tonight, but instead of finding Star I bumped into that Hayley instead. I had just had a very heated conversation with that she wolf she really didn't like me much, but I do not care I'm not here to make friends. She walked away abruptly, and I saw Stefan approach me, I hadn't seen him since this morning when he burst into my home.

"She doesn't like me much. Where have you been all day?" He looked around the square like he was looking for someone.

"I've been around." He responded still not looking at me, what was his problem?

"I'm not interested in vagary, Stefan. You've been dodgy and Caroline's been lovely, which I've come to recognize as a tool of distraction, now, do you have something to share with me or should I compel it out of you?" they were plotting something behind my back, something tells me Star disappearance may have something to do with it all.

"I broke into your safe to look for the sword." Did I hear him correctly? Why on earth would he do that? I felt insulted I was the one who told him about the cure, who actually retrieved the bloody sword.

"Why?" I half shouted at him, why would he do something like that?

"Because I don't trust you." He spoke flatly, how could he not trust me I had been helping him the whole time. If it wasn't for me he would have never known there was a way to cure his beloved Elena.

"I showed you the sword. I explained its value. I've been on your side the entire time. What do you want from me? A secret brotherhood handshake?" I spoke through my teeth. I wanted Stefan and I still hold that friendship we used to, but he was testing my patience.

"I found the letters. You've had a few pen pals over the centuries," I smiled smugly at me, well he did search through my home thoroughly.

"Well, is keeping my victims' letters really so different from writing their names on a wall? Like you did, Ripper." Stefan doesn't respond, I smiled even more smugly now I knew I hit a nerve, he began to walk away. "Loneliness, Stefan that why, when I lost Star it all started" Stefan turns around and faces me frowning. "That's why you and I memorialize our dead. There's the briefest of moments before we kill where we literally hold their life in our hands and then we rip it away. And we're left with nothing. So, gathering other peoples' letters or writing their names on a wall is a reminder that in the end we're left infinitely and utterly alone" Stefan approached me.

"There something I should tell you, and I'm not doing this for you, but for Star because for some reason she loves you." He looked around then back to me. "Your hybrids are planning on taking you down." I saw Adrian over Stefan's shoulder walks past Stefan, towards him but Stefan stops me "Klaus…." I felt anger knowing that my hybrid had gone behind my back to take me down how dare they.

"Stefan I'm warning you." I threaten him, I turned and walks off and grabbed Adrian forcefully, Adrian looked at me with fear in his eyes, I demanded where the others were. He informed me that they were in the woods I didn't speak a word to him after that. We arrived at the location and I could see my hybrid all getting ready to take me down, I pushed Adrian into the clearing.

"Kim…" He called out just before I tore out his heart.

"No!" Adrian falls down on his knees, Kim eyes advert to me standing behind him holding out his bloody heart in my hand, I dropped it on the floor. All I felt right now was pure rage within me. I didn't come alone… No I had brought along the hunter's sword which I knew would service me well. I began to rush at the hybrids, slashing at them with the sword. I will take each and every one of them down for trying to defy me.

 **Star P.O.V**

I don't know how I did it but I somehow escaped out of that cell, I know I should of help Stefan and Caroline, but I didn't even know if I could get myself out. Then there was the fact that they were going to let Nik die, all they were concerned about was that stupid cure so Elena could become human once again. That infuriated me so much they didn't care about Nik or what happened to him yes to them he was a bastard. In my eyes he was a man that I adored more than anything I couldn't let anything happen to him, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't stop that from happening. I ran through the woods with my super speed I notice I weren't going as fast, I kept jerking and stopping ever so often. I knew the hybrids would be after me as they wanted to use me as bait to lure Nik. I wasn't going to be anyone bait, all I knew is that I need to find Nik and warn him of what they are planning to do. I need to somehow convince him not to hurt them or worse kill anyone for even considering it. I arrived in the town square and I began to look around for Nik, I couldn't see him anywhere. I saw Tyler instead, please don't let my power go like they did today. I began to approach him slowly and I saw that he was on his phone.

"Hey mom, I don't see you. Things have changed, it's gonna be fine." So his mom knew about all of this too? "I'll be back later. I'll pick you up." I was about to approach him but he began to walk towards Hayley, I followed him with caution. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be taking the witch to the Cellar." So she was involved in all of this too? Who wasn't part of this plot to take Nik down?

"There is no witch, Tyler." She spoke flatly, I felt my jaw drop what the hell was she playing at.

"What?" Tyler practically shouts, I walked over to them and Tyler looked at me, and he didn't come across like the cocky hybrid today there was clear fear in his eyes

"I made it up, I never intended for you to put Klaus down. I needed him for the sacrifice." As soon as I heard that I grabbed her by the throat, she looked at me all wide eye

"The what?" I screamed at her, Tyler tried to prey me off her but he couldn't looks that I've got my mojo back just at the right time.

"Star you're going to kill her." I turned to Tyler and glared at him, this little bitch just played him and he is defending her?

"She has sentence the lot of you to death by Nik hand, and you're worried that I'm going to kill her!" The looked in Tyler eye appeared that reality had sunk in for him that, because of this one girl they were all going to die and I couldn't let that happen "Talk Hayley, why did you betray your friends?" Her, her eyes began to glaze over as tears began to escape.

"There needed to be twelve for the sacrifice." I let go of her and she dropped to the ground, no she didn't, this couldn't be happening.

"Tyler where are the rest of the hybrids?" He looked at me and hesitated to talk. "Goddamn it Tyler tell me!" He look terrified, he needed to be all this talk about taking Nik down when it wasn't going to be all their deaths.

"In the woods northing clearing." I rushed off using my speed I need to find Nik before he does something stupid, and why 12 was need for sacrifice it sounded very familiar to me.

I arrived at the north clear and the first thing I saw was Nik slashed at one of the hybrids who fell to the ground, dead. Another hybrid jumps at him, ready to attack him, but Nik slices her head off with the sword. I stood there frozen Nik looked like a mad man I've never seen him like this before. He throws the sword at another hybrid and pinning him to a tree. Nik rips out of the hybrid's that was pinned to the tree, heart out of his chest. He takes the sword out of the now dead hybrid's chest, and slashes the throat of another one of his hybrids. I was watching a bloody mascara I couldn't believe what I was seeing Nik do with my very own eyes. I began to approach him with caution as Nik stood in the midst of all the dead hybrids, he was breathing heavily and had blood splashed across the front of his shirt. I could tell that he hadn't even sense my presence here. He turns looking in another direction and rushes off, I had never seen him like this and to be honest it scared me. I followed him, he went down into the cellar that they had us imprison earlier, I walked in and he was in front of that goby girl from today. She gets up and grabs the bars of the Cellar, trying to find a way out as she continues to sob; she turns and looks at Nik.

"Where is Tyler Lockwood?" The girl continues to cry, but does not answer, Nik points the sword at her throat and moves closer towards her.

"Nik please…"He turned to me while still hold the sword to her neck, I began to approach him slowly I could feel my heart accelerating like it wanted to jump out of my chest. "Nik please…" I touched his hand where the sword was to try and take it from him before he killed the girl. The next thing I knew I felt the back of his hand hit my face, I went flying through the air and my head hit the stone wall. I couldn't believe it Nik hit me, my face was pulsing from the hard slap he just gave me. .

"You'd do well to answer me, love." Nik places the blade against her throat and screams in her face "Where is he?!" He was out of his mind. He really had lost it. I could feel something trickling at the back of my neck, I touched it and my hand was covered in blood.

"I don't know!" She cried out to him, I tried to get up from the floor but I felt light headed and fell back down.

"Wrong answer!" Nik pushes the blade into her throat then she gasped for air, but he successfully presses the blade through her neck and chops her head off. I got up from the floor and looked at him I couldn't believe what I had witness, I looked down at my hands that were covered in blood. He turns around and looked at me his face is not full of rage anymore. "Star…." He began to approach me, and I used my super speed to get away from him, I had finally seen the face of the monster that everyone else had seen.

 **Damon P.O.V**

Today had been so messed up from the moment when Star told me that she had to sacrifice herself to wake up freaking Silas. I'm not happy about any of it, I don't want Star to die and what hurts is that she came back into our lives knowing that she was going to do this. I thought I had eternity to spend time with her, and do crazy stuff together, but it looks like that won't be happening. She really pulled on my heartstrings when she told me that she wanted it over with, and I had no idea of what she been through over thousand years. To living in fear and then being told that your whole purpose being here is, so you can wake up some dick so he can be taken down once and for all.

When I went back to the boarding house Elena was in my bed sleep I had to stop this I couldn't continue this with her. Star was right Katherine had gotten between Stefan and I and I can't let Elena do that. Well it seemed a lot easier in my mind, but when Elena woke up and asked me to go down to the lake house with her, stupid me I agreed to go. Well my time at the lake house I had stop Jeremy from killing Elena once again, and I didn't trust that Shane as far as I could throw him. There was some real tension thought the whole day. I had suggested to use Bonnie as the go in between for Jeremy so he didn't kill any of us, and it worked, he was able to hug his own sister without wanting to kill her. So while I was deal with that I had to listen to Stefan dilemma back home with Tyler and the other hybrid wanting to take down Klaus. Personally I think they were nuts to do that, but it was there funeral. Then an interesting conversation with professor shady pants that he knew the location of the cure, well I let my brother know this and he seem a little stunned by it all. I know we were both thinking the same thing that if Klaus is taken down, how is it going to affect Star? All Stefan and I could do is be there for her.

While Elena and Jeremy were playing happy family I came to the conclusion that I needed to let Elena go, I couldn't let any of this go any further. Yes I love her but Stefan loved her too, and I'm tired of fighting with him over women, in the end we are family and family is important the love I have for my brother was a lot stronger than what I had for her. Another reason I came to this decision is because of Star, because I know in time she will be gone, and I would like for her to go away with the angels happy knowing that Stefan and I hadn't let another woman come between us. Star and Stefan are my only family want to keep hold of that. I'm going to be carrying the burned of knowing that she going to leave us soon, even though I'm concerned about how Stefan going to take to her death and not forgetting Klaus. She going to have a lot of people mourning for her, I just wish there was a way to keep her alive, cause she hell bent on taking Silas down. Maybe I try looking I might find something.

I had used the sire bond to send Elena home, I couldn't have her around me I had made my choice, and I chose my family over her. I know Damon Salvatore the selfish vampire actually put someone before himself. I walked out of the house and saw Jeremy and Bonnie pull apart from a hug and Jeremy smiles at her then Bonnie gets in the car and Jeremy closes the door for her. Jeremy walks back towards the house and waves goodbye to Elena. Elena smiles at him and turns to look at me as Jeremy walks in the house.

"I was ready to fight you on this, but suddenly every part of my body is telling me that I need to get in this car and leave you" She had to go I couldn't do any of this anymore, I couldn't have her being here telling me she's in love with me when it's likely the sire bond that making her say it.

"So don't." I opened the passenger side door for her and Elena gets in. The car drove off and I made my way back into the house I know I'm doing the right thing, but it doesn't stop the hurt of letting her go. I was broken out of my thought by someone banging down the front door frantically, that better not be Elena because I'll kick her ass if it is. I walked towards the front door and I saw Jeremy coming down the stairs with a worried look.

"Who's that?" Well I'm about to find out.

"Go back up, I'll deal with whoever it is." He nodded and goes up the stairs I opened the door and there stood Star with tears streaming down her face, she pushed me out of the way and close the door. I stood there stunned by her actions, how the hell did she even know where to come here? "Star what's happened?" She grabs hold of her head and burst into tears as she slid down to the floor crying. I went over to her and hugged her and she cried into my chest. I don't know what had happened to her but who ever had upset her like this I'm going to kill them.


	12. The Truth May Hurt

**Stefan P.O.V**

I knew I did the right thing last by night telling l Klaus about his hybrids were planning on taking him down, even though he deserved what he had coming to him. I couldn't allow that fate for him because of one person Star. When we were imprison in the cellar I could see the fear in her eyes knowing that they were going to bring Klaus down, she loved him and because of my love for her I had to warn him. Whether it was the right, or wrong thing to do in some people eyes, I felt that it was the right thing to do. When I got home Caroline was there she was freaking out about Tyler that he had left town because Klaus had gone on a rampage and killed all his hybrids, part of me felt guilty I couldn't tell Caroline that I was the one who told him she will never forgive me.

She had asked me if I heard any news from Damon which I thought was an odd question, then she informed me that Elena was with him down at the lake house. I was filled with many emotions right now but the one that stood out is betrayal by my brother, I wanted to know what is actually going on between Elena and Damon, but Caroline was reluctant to tell me. I had to force it out of her that's when I learnt that they had slept together before they knew about the sire bond. I felt like my heart had been ripped out hearing that. Caroline tried talking to me, but what was there to talk about? I mean Elena slept with my brother, and Damon finally got what he always wanted her.

All I have done pretty much since that night is drink and reflecting over my life everything I touch get destroyed, I loved Star and I drove her into Klaus arms because of my actions. I did the same with Elena too when I behaved liked a dick with humanity off. Of course all of this was my fault my action had brought all of this on, and now there was no way to repair it all. My phone began to ring and I looked at the screen and it was Caroline I answered.

"Hey, you just missed the mandatory school assembly." Carol Lockwood drown, I wonder who did that to her because it weren't no accident.

"Well, that's because I'm at a mandatory all day drinking party." I told her smugly down the phone I should be allowed to dwell after everything that had happened.

"Seriously? You decided to go on a ripper bender now?" Caroline shouted down the phone, I didn't need her judgement right now, I found out my brother slept with the girl I'm in love with.

"My brother slept with Elena. It kinda puts a damper on things." I picked up my glass and drained my drink, every time I thought of the both of them together all that rage came to the surface.

"First of all, you weren't supposed to know that, and second of all, Tyler is already spiralling, and he gets top priority." Well that what she was meant to do be there for him, his mom just died she need his loyal girlfriend.

"His mother just died. What do you expect?" I poured myself another large glass of bourbon, I think these are going to keep me going all day.

"I'm his girlfriend. I expect him to talk to me. Instead, he's all angry, and it doesn't help that everyone keeps referring to his mother's death as an accident which is just a really polite way in saying she was drunk," I knew it weren't not accident the way Klaus walked away from me that night he was out to murder.

"You think Klaus killed her?" I questioned her, I heard Caroline sigh.

"Hmm, I don't think she drowned in her martini glass. Just, get it together. I can't do it alone." Caroline hangs up. Get it together? I don't think it going to be that easy for me to do that, but I guess I need to be there for Caroline as she been here for me so much. I need to put Elena and Star at the back of my mind and try to control myself from going down to the lake house and staking Damon.

 **Damon P.O.V**

Last night when Star turned up she was in a real state, I tried talking to her but all she did was cry. I don't know what the hell had happened to make her this upset, but I'm going to kill whoever did this to her that was for sure. After a few hours of calming her down Star sat in the kitchen in silence, she didn't say a word, I kept asking her questions but she didn't reply she sat there looking into space. Eventually Jeremy came down and he asked what had happened to her. I wish I knew, but Star weren't saying a word to either of us. I went into the living room and poured us both a drink, I walked into the kitchen and Star was staring out of the window. I walked over to her and handed her the glass.

"It will help you with your nerves." She took the glass from me, and drained it. "Star what has happened?" She turned me and I notice a mark under her eye. "What's that?" I went to move her hair from her face, to see purple blemish along her cheek bone.

"Damon…" She stepped away from me, how the hell did Star have a bruise of her face when she meant to heal?

"Who hit you?" I tried to keep my voice under control, but it was proven hard as Star looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"The hybrids turned on Nik and I-I went to help—" She paused for a moment I could that her face was filled with so many emotions. "—I've never seen Nik like that before i-i-it was like he was a madman, I-I tr-tried—" Tears began to flow down her cheeks, and I went over to comfort her. What the hell did Klaus do to her? "Da-Damon I-I-I tried to stop him bu-but he went _crazy_ , he-he hit me. I can't believe he hit me." She cried into my chest, I swear right now I want to get that white oak stake and drive it through his heart. "I never wanted to see him for what he is Damon… but I have, I'm in love with a _monster._ " She broke down even more, she really did love him I could see that with the way she broken down like this. I scooped her up in my arms and brought her to the guest room and placed her on the bed while I held her in my arms. I hated to see her like this but maybe she had finally come to realise that Klaus isn't the man she thought he was.

We had been at the lake house for a couple of days and Star seem a little better, the bruise she had faded away. It was a little odd that she weren't healing as quickly as she used to. She had been helping Jeremy train, and I was pretty impressed with Star fighting skills, she had Jeremy on the floor more time than I could count. She wanted him to be prepared for what he had to do, and she didn't want us to rush it either. I don't know why she didn't want that maybe because she knew when Jeremy marks will be all reviled that it would be her time to go. I kept trying to put that in the back of my mind I didn't want to think about my life without Star being in it.

Last night Star and I had a talk about this Elena situation, I had told her that I had chosen to walk away from Elena, and that I wanted to focus on Stefan and I getting back on track. She seems proud about my decision and part of me was too. Star ad cooked breakfast for Jeremy and Matt who came up here to help Jeremy with his training, I thought Star was doing a good job personally, but I could tell Jeremy was holding back with her maybe he thought he would hurt her. They were all sitting round the table eating while I walked out on the lake, I had miss call after miss call from Elena and voicemail too. I couldn't talk to her I had made my choice now, but part of me wanted to know what she wanted to be calling me so much. I walked away from the house and began to listen to my voice mail.

 _"Hey, it's me. Look, I know why you sent me away. You think what I'm feeling for you is because of the sire bond. But I hate not being near you. And I—"_ I had to stop listening to that it not helping me right now, I walked towards Jeremy and Matt I watch as Jeremy flips Matt over .

"Okay I get it, I get it. You're a badass." Matt says getting up from the floor, Jeremy really needed to step up his game, and he needed to be hell of a lot faster than that to take down a vampire.

"Did you see that?" Jeremy asked turning to me, I began to approach him.

"You couldn't miss it. It was in slow motion." I notice Star walking over to us; she looked a bit more like herself now, maybe being here helped her with her Klaus drama.

"Then, teach me something useful. We've been here for days, I've trained with Star, and all you've done is bark orders." I looked at him he wanted to learn something new.

"Okay." I grabbed the stake that was on the table, he threw it to Jeremy. "Take a seat at the bench, quarterback. Kid wants a shot at the title." Matt looked concerned while Star stood there a little stunned by what I was about to do.

"Jeremy, you're not ready for this." She called out to him as Jeremy runs towards me, I grabbed Jeremy by the arm and grabs his neck.

"Now, all I have to do is apply a little pressure in your jaw." Star ripped Jeremy out of my arms and stood in front of me glaring, she wasn't happy about my little demonstration.

"What are you doing Damon?" She yelled as Jeremy was coughing on the floor. "Don't push him, his not ready yet, I'm not having him going into all of this not prepared." Star was frighten of the fact that Jeremy will have to take down Silas, she wanted him to be focus and ready for it. Then I heard a car pull up it was the pizza delivery girl that we had last couple of days.

"Really? Again?" Star turned around and the girl approached us smiling.

"Double pepperoni three days in a row. You guys eat anything else?" I came up from behind her.

"Why? Are you offering?" I took the pizza and gave her money. "That's something extra to cut off the pizza pipeline for a couple a days. No matter how much they beg, don't come back." She smiles and starts to leaves.

"Sorry, guys." I put the boxes down on the table. We didn't come here to eat junk, the only reason we were here is to get the Xbox goof hunter up.

"What? You're going to starve us now?" Jeremy spoke with disbelief; well he needed to get his head in the game.

"If that's what it takes to make you into a hunter. Now, run around the lake...twice." He glared at me and I looked over at Matt "Keep him company." Matt walked over to me.

"I don't have to listen to you." Matt had gotten a little brave these days, or I'm getting too soft.

"You do if you want to eat." Matt takes one final glare before running off, Star approaches me looking disappointed.

"What got you like this?" I hated when she knew something was up with me, I couldn't tell her that Elena messages were driving me insane she would end up going to Mystic Falls kicking the crap out of her.

"Nothing I just need to be harder on them." I walked away from her once I was out of sight I began to listen to the end of the voice message from Elena.

 _"Being near you, and I miss you, Damon. I wish you would just let me come to you."_ Elena torturing me with your voicemail, I can't go back on what I said I would do my family more important I need to remember that.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

After the conversation with I felt a little bad that I didn't turn up and be there for her. I know I may feel like my world was crumbling around me, but I can't forget about my friends. I was about to leave the grill and my phone began to ring I looked at my phone and it says Unknown Caller.

"What!?" I shouted down the phone I weren't in the mood.

"Guess who? I'm back dagger free, and I'm holding Elena hostage at the high school. Just thought you should know." who would be that stupid to de-dagger her?

"Who the hell is dumb enough to pull that dagger out of you?" I took a large gulp of my drink I weren't in the mood for Rebekah either right now, but she had Elena could I really leave her with Rebekah.

"I'll be asking the questions today. See you soon." Rebekah hangs up, I drank what's left of my drink and called Caroline.

"I'm only ready to talk to you if you ready to join civilization." I think I may be ready for that right now, as mad as I am about Elena sleeping with Damon, I wasn't going to let Rebekah take out her frustration on her.

"How would you like to drive the white oak stake through Rebekah's heart?" I'm sick of these freaking original thinking they could do what they wanted.

"If it means that you're not drinking your way at the Mystic Grill, sure." At least I had Caroline on side now I might as well focus my anger on Rebekah. I got in the car and drove down the high school, I parked up and got out of the car, I had no idea where to start looking. I saw Caroline and we decided to take a floor each to try and find her. I was walking down the hallway when I had a message come through on my phone.

 **Caroline:** _2nd floor clear..._

I was walking along another hallway I looked in a classroom; I heard a noise and looks towards the end of the hallway and texts Caroline.

 **Stefan:** _1st floor. I distract her. You stake her._

"Hello, Stefan." I heard Rebekah say as I puts my phone in my pocket, she stood there with this smirk on her face, I'm guessing she's still pissed that I got her daggered.

"I'm here what do you want?" I asked as she began to approach me slowly with a smile.

"The same thing I wanted when you helped Niklaus dagger me." She was definitely still pissed about that, but why would Rebekah be interested in the cure.

"The cure?" Rebekah pushes me against the lockers, I grabbed her turning her against the lockers.

"I hope you're not waiting for Caroline to show up, and stake me." Shows me the stake. "Because I already found her." Rebekah grabbed hold of me, and compelled me to obey her, as much as I wanted to fight it I couldn't. She dragged me down the hallway and then into the library where Elena and Caroline were sitting at a table.

"Stefan..." Elena gets up looking surprise to see me, but I couldn't even look at her right now.

"Did I say you could move?" Rebekah demanded and Elena sat back down. "Class is in session. You've all been compelled; you know the rules. Answer my questions honestly, no disobedience, no one leaves. April, my sweet, take notes. This is how you get answers in this town. Let's start with a little quiz. In the year 1114, my brother learnt, thanks to yours truly, about a brotherhood of vampire hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill. Theses tattoos revealed what, Elena?" Elena looked up at her.

"A map." She stated flatly, what was Rebekah going to achieve by having us all here? None of us had any valid information or knew where the cure was.

"Which led to what, Caroline?" Caroline turned to her not looking amused by all of this, but Rebekah seemed to be enjoying herself.

"The cure for vampirism." Caroline glanced over to me, I wanted to get the hell out of here. I couldn't be around Elena not after everything I couldn't look at her in the same way.

"Perfect, so were all caught up. Stefan Salvatore, the last time we saw each other, you had a vampire hunter, but in order to decode the map, you needed the location of the hunter's sword, which you got out of me using some very dirty tricks. Assuming you found the sword, you also found the cure, and yet, you're all still vampires which means something went wrong." A hell of a lot had gone wrong since Rebekah was put down, Rebekah looking at April who was writing something down. "What are you doing?" April looked up at her innocently.

"Oh, you asked me to take notes." God what had she done to this poor girl.

"I wasn't being literal darling. But now that you mention... uh, a flow chart would be nice, which means index cards and push pins. Go fetch." April leaves the room obeying Rebekah orders, I had had enough of all of this now.

"You're wasting your time. We don't know anything." Rebekah looked at me a little intrigue.

"So you just gave up? I thought you would do anything to save Elena? Even if it meant taking the cure yourself, so you can grow old and die with her?" I felt my heart sink when she spoke the words I once told her when I thought my life was going to be perfect. Elena was looking at me with a surprise look on her face. "Why do you look so surprised?" Rebekah questioned looking at Elena, but no one answered. Right now I wanted to die I didn't want to be here at all. "I'm missing something. What is it?" Rebekah weren't going to give up until she knew.

"We broke up, okay?!" I burtled out in frustration, Rebekah smiles "Now let us go." I demanded Rebekah couldn't help but smirk at me, this was like music to her ears.

"Broke up? Wait, I'm confused. I thought Elena was your epic love, Stefan?" Rebekah sits down in April's chair and she looks at me. "I asked you what happened. You have to tell me." I kept on trying to fright it but I couldn't.

"She slept with Damon." I let the words pass my lips I finally said it out loud, and now Elena knew I knew about it all. Elena looks at me with surprised and then she looks at Caroline. She knew the only way I would have found out is through her, I don't know if Elena would have ever told me. Or was it going to be her and Damon going to keep it as a dirty secret.

 **Star P.O.V**

After see the demonic side to Niklaus I had to run as fast as I could, I had never seen him like that it was like I had finally seen what everyone spoke of. Thought I was able to talk to him, to make him see sense of what he was doing, but when he looked at me I wasn't seeing the man I loved looking directly at me it was the face of the devil. He struck me that is the part to all of this I couldn't wrap around my mind, he has threaten me, warned me not to push him…. But not once has he ever hurt me not in this way. I just kept running my speed kept coming and going but I got was far as possible from Mystic Falls, I had no idea where I was going I just wanted to be as far from Niklaus as possible. I stopped in middle of some woods to catch my breath I felt tired and weak, my cheek was throbbing I reach up to touch it and it felt hot and there was swelling. I thought it would have heal by now, what was happening to me right now? It's like everything that makes me who I am is fading.

All I knew right now is I needed a safe place to go to, Stefan spoke of the cabin that Damon was staying in to train Jeremy. I began to wreck my brain where Stefan told me where it was, I kept shaking I couldn't think straight then it hit me. I used my super speed to get there stopping and starting every mile or so, I wasn't allowing my tiredness to stop me I kept pushing myself until I arrived. I began to bang down the door, after what felt like a lifetime Damon opened the door he was obviously surprised to see me, I pushed by and slammed the door behind me. Damon stood there staring at me in fear, as the reality hit me I was in love with a _monster_ , in that moment I broken down even more unable to speak my body shook as my legs gave way. Damon tried to comfort me with his kind words, but it didn't take the pain away of everything I had seen. My fears were that those hybrid were going to hurt Nik, but when all along I should feared for their lives, this was all down to that bitch Hayley.

Damon wasn't going to give up especially when he saw the mark on my face, so I was forced to tell him what had happened, it was difficult for me to admit to him everything he told me all along. He was furious with what he heard, but there was something that I was concerned about a lot more that was that my abilities were on the fritz. I didn't share this news with Damon as he was trying to deal with what Nik had done to me, he spoke of many ways he would love to make him pay for hurt me. When morning came Damon kept asking me if I was okay, I knew I had to be strong that I couldn't allow what happened to affect my focus. When I thought about what happened as much as it pained me to admit it was a blessing in disguise, with my time being here coming to an end I had no reason to feel guilt towards Nik.

To keep my mind occupied I help with Jeremy training, he was still slow but his reflexes were a little faster than a human, I didn't want to push him I had learnt in doing that it drives hunters insane. The bruise from where Niklaus had struck me took days to fade away, I've never been marked for this long before, not since I embraced my powers. I have no idea what's going on with me, but I needed to find out what going on I couldn't be like this when we are getting closer to finding Silas. There was only one person who could help me with that. I made my way down stairs and I notice the boys were training while Damon watched, he really wasn't helping with Jeremy at all. I got out my phone and dialled Luca number, it kept ringing and finally he answered.

"Hey Luca." I had to try and sound semi happy or he will question me, if Luca knew of everything that was going on here he would flip. Even more so if he learnt that I had reconnected with Nik, he always said that Nik was bad news like everyone else, I guess I was blind to it all.

"Mia Bella Stella, have you been avoiding me? I thought you would have returned back home." Typical Luca reeling off question after question.

"I'm in Mystic Falls….. Luca I need to talk to you about a few things." The one place that he didn't want me to return to, but he couldn't hold me back from what I felt I needed to do. I was worried about telling him everything that had happened, but he was so clued up on this stuff that he might be able to tell me what's going on.

So I gave him the rundown of everything that had happened since I came here, I broke the news about Connor being killed by Elena and that a new hunter has taken over. Luca used a few choice swear words about that, he really weren't happy about me being around all of this. I began to tell him about the humans that were massacred at the Young farm. That Niklaus was now a hybrid which Luca wasn't surprised about, had his hybrids turn on him which lead Nik to murder them all. As soon as I mention that Luca was adamant for me to return back to Italy.

"Star, you going to send me to an early grave." As he spoke I began to walk out on the lake, I didn't Damon to hear in on the conversation.

"There something else… I'm losing control of my powers—" Before I could explain what was going on with me Luca cuts me off.

"The wheels are emotion Star, someone out there is preparing for Silas to rise and it messing with your powers." So on top of everything else I had to deal with Silas followers who want him to cause havoc on hit earth, just great! "You're in the middle of all it Star, the two mascaras you spoke of it sounds like expression magic to me. They are drawing your powers that why you had weaken." I knew about expression, damn I used to use it when I was Alana it wasn't good magic to mess with. "I want you back on the first flight home." That was something I know I couldn't do too much was going on here.

"Luca line re-really—" I hung up on him, I know he out to protect me but I couldn't walk away from all this, I'll have to figure out on my own who the hell using expression and once I find them I'm going to deal with them the only way I can.

I went out and check on the guys, of course Damon was being a bit of a dick to Jeremy and Matt; I mean there had been improvements in him it wasn't going to happen overnight. Damon looked like he had a lot more on his mind, I got it out of him what it was, and out he decided to not pursue anything with Elena. I didn't really know what to really say to him about it, because I knew whatever I would say would be negative. I began to help Jeremy with his training and his little butt on more on the floor than anything else, but I can't push him it will all come to him naturally soon. Following day I woke up same thing the guys were training, and Damon was being a dick towards them, I really need for him to stop behaving like this with them it wasn't helping. After a few words with him he made both boys run around the lake, it all seemed to be getting too much for him he said something about be hard work and he walked off.

He thought it was hard… well he needs to walk a day in my shoes and see how hard everything is. I walked over to the bench and sat down then I opened a pizza box and took a slice, it looks like it going to be a fun day ahead. After a while Jeremy and Matt had come back not long after Damon had come from where he disappeared to, he probably went to feed. Jeremy was putting wooden bullets in a gun as requested by Damon, he hands the gun to Damon.

"Good." Damon empties the wooden bullets out onto the table. "Now, do it like your life depends on it, which it does." I jumped off the table began to approach Damon, who was being a right dick now, his attitude to all this sunk.

"Hey what your problem?" I yelled at him, he turned to me clenching his jaw; I don't think Mr Salvatore like my tone but I didn't give a damn. "Don't act like you care about my Jeremy life. You only care about the hunter's mark, and curing Elena so she isn't sired to your ass." Damon clearly didn't like what I was telling him, but I was stating fact. Jeremy wasn't ready to pushed, some hunter have years of training before they take down the next after their first kill.

"Both require him to be alive. Which is why I updated our relationship status to 'it's complicated.'" He snapped at me before turning to Jeremy. "Have you talked to her at all? Elena?" Damon glanced at me then back at Jeremy, why was he concerned about Elena? This had nothing to do with her this was about Jeremy taking down Silas, Damon knew that.

"Maybe. Why? Running out of voice mails to listen to?" I looked at Damon and he had a totally guilty look on his face, he hadn't let go like he stated he has, his going to be fool till the bitter end.

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt play time?" I turned around to see Nik appeared from the woods, Damon stood in front of me protectively even thought we were just at each other's throat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jeremy demanded oh boy I didn't need him to be all big and brave right now with Nik, he wasn't that well trained to take down a vampire let alone an Original hybrid.

"I'm simply appreciating the sights and smells of nature, neither of which presently include the smell of rotting vampire flesh, so I'm a bit concerned. How many vampires has he killed?" I'm not having Nik coming here barking order, I push Damon to aside, once Nik eyes met with mind they were filled with guilt, he needed to feel like that after what he did to me.

"If we throw Jeremy out in the real world right now, he won't survive. So why don't you—" While the words came out of my mouth I felt my heart wanting to jump out of my chest, Nik looked at me with sorrow in his eyes then shifted to anger.

"Yeah, see that's not a number. Twelve! That's a number. That's how many of my hybrids I slaughtered with my sword." I witness all of that with my own eyes and it still haunts me, he looked away from me and looked directly at Damon. "Three. That's how many days it took to quill the urge to kill the people you care about. One. That's the number of purposes you serve. You are here to grow Jeremy's mark so I'll ask again, how many vampires has he killed since he's been here?" He still spoke directly to Damon forgetting that I was the one who had challenged him. Right now I felt like I had been wearing rose tinted glasses this whole time, how could I possibly been blind to all this?

"Zero" Damon replied and Nik smirks.

"That's a pity. I'm going to need that cure sooner rather than later. Hybrid shortage and all. How can I help?" That all it was to him that he got his precious blood so he could build his army, if he didn't slaughter the lot of them then he wouldn't be in such a rush.

"You're a dick!" I shouted at him he looked at me a little hurt from the comment, but then Damon picks up the gun.

"You know, now that you mention it... Jeremy, watch and learn." He shoots Nik with wooden bullets, I screamed as stumble back. "That's for Star, and Carol Lockwood." Damon threw the gun on the table and walked away, I looked at Nik as he was pull out the bullet from his chest. I couldn't stand to be around him I walked away. I hadn't taken my second step and he appeared in front of me which surprised me. I began to step away from him and he raised his hands so his palms were facing me in surrender.

"Star I'm not going to hurt you—" He spoke calmly while I kept taking steps away from him, I didn't trust him not after the way he lost it. "—please you don't need to be frighten on me." He began to walk towards me. "My fury took over me, I did not mean…. I did not mean to hurt you Star. You are the last person I'll ever wanted to hurt." He touched my cheek as soon as he did I began shaking like leaf, he moved it away instantly. "You're scared of me?" I felt like had lost my voice, two minutes ago I stood up to him and now I'm shaking like a leaf.

"I can't deal with this." I walked away from him praying that he wouldn't follow me, when I looked at Nik now I couldn't see pass the way he acted that night. That all good I once saw in him had faded away, I don't know if I can ever looked at him in the same way again.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

After what happened in the Lockwood cellar where I accidently hit Star I felt guilt and on top of that more rage. This was because of one person Tyler Lockwood I killed all my hybrids, and I hurt the one person who I vowed never hurt. I still had the image of her face when I turned to look at her, Star looked frighten to death, before I could even speak she super sped off. I tried to go after her but Star was far too fast for me, I went looking for her in the town square, but instead I found the mother of the man, who had ruined everything for me. In that moment I had great pleasure in taking her life, having her fight for her life and dying in my hands gave me satisfaction knowing I took something precious from him as he had done to me. When I walked away all I felt was emptiness within me, I had lost everything tonight most importantly I may have lost Star. I looked for her everywhere until the early morning, but I couldn't find her anywhere she was gone I don't think she will be coming back not after what I had done to her. In that moment I felt my world crashing down

After a few day keeping my temper under control to not kill anyone, I had made my way to the Gilbert lake house, I knew Damon was there training Jeremy. I needed him to get a move on, I needed to focus on something that weren't related to Star. I needed to make Elena mortal more than ever so I can rebuild my hybrid army once again. Well when I arrived I didn't expect to see Star here, I felt absolutely speechless when I saw her, of course I couldn't show that to them. She appeared to be a little frightens at first, but she spoke up telling me we can't rush Jeremy. Of course Star would be protective of Jeremy that was the purpose to the unum praeditos. After what happened to Connor I think she maybe that little more over protective over him, so after my outburst I wanted to speak to her. I wanted to does is apologies to her for my actions, but of course I didn't do that, I continued on like the heartless monster, demanding that Jeremy needed to start killing vampires which didn't go down to well with Damon. He shot me various time telling me that was for Star and Carol Lockwood.

I tried to talk with Star but she kept backing away from me with fear in her eyes, I had really frighten her that much, I didn't want her to fear me. What I did was an accident, and I tried to explain that to her , and when I touched her she was shaking. I couldn't believe I had terrorize that much, she couldn't even looked at me all she told me is that she couldn't deal with this right now. The evil shellfish hybrid can't ever get anything right, now I'm back to where I was before lonely. The one thing I had right in my life was her, I don't know if Star will ever forgive me for my actions. For over 500 years all I ever wanted was for her to return back to me, now it feels like the time I had with her was only just a dream. I walked away and I saw Damon sitting by the table, I needed to be focus right now, I needed to think of how we going to a lot quicker. I approached Damon he was sharpening bullets

"If you're here for pay back, go for it. Then, you would be stuck babysitting the little hunter that could." To be honest I deserve getting shot by him especially for what I did to Star I have no regrets in killing Carol Lockwood.

"You know if you adjust your angle a little bit, you'll find a shaper edge." I spoke as I took a seat Damon looks at me not amused, of course he hated me more than ever because of my actions.

"I know how to widdle. Thanks. Now, I know why those hybrids hated you. You are annoying and how the hell did Star put up with you?" He really hit a nerve there bring up Star, but the look on Damon face he wanted a reaction from me I wasn't going to bite the bait.

"Actually I could say the same about you." Damon rolled his and continued widdling. "I'm just perplexed as to why Jeremy hasn't killed any vampires." He looked up arching his brow. Why was they holding him back he was a vampire hunter, a member of the five and the only way that map is going to appear if he starts killing bloody vampires.

"Dawrinism, Klaus. He needs to know how to protect himself before we hunt down his first vampire nest." Well what had happened to Damon Salvatore to become all well behaved, the man always spoke of being the fun one out of the two brothers seems his turned into a real bore.

"And here was I thinking you were the fun brother! Let's play a little game, shall we? Jeremy needs more victims, and there's a whole town just down the road with people waiting to be turned into vampires for the slaughter." Unknown to Damon I had a plan in motion already, only problem is that I wasn't aware that Star was here which would mean what I had done is going to make matters a lot worse between us.

"You don't think that occurred to me Klaus?" I think Damon needs a wakeup call.

"Tragedy is Damon it did occur to you; you just choose to ignore it. My guess it you did it to impress Elena somehow to honour her you will find a way to spare innocent lives and walk Jeremy down the moral high road." Damon smiles. "That's why I already made the necessary corrections." The smile falls from Damon face, and looks at me with a worried look.

"What did you do?" I did the one thing to get the ball rolling so our hunter can be on his merry way on getting us the map to the cure, that all that was important to me now nothing else.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

Rebekah wanted the juicy gossip about why would Elena sleep with Damon, and of course I was compelled to tell the truth I had told her that Elena is sired to Damon that. Of course Rebekah found all amusing she hated Elena from the very moment she met her, she hated the fact that I was in love with her as me, not the crazy Ripper. Talking about this all was driving me insane, of course Elena was devastated that I had learnt about her and Damon. I wonder if my brother was going to share the same amount of compassion, of course he wouldn't if he did he wouldn't even slept with Elena knowing that she was sired to him. That's Damon for you, he sneaky and wanted things his own way, it didn't matter who he hurt, as long as he got what he wanted. Kol had made an appearance they spoke about bring someone here, then Rebekah walks out of the room leaving with Kol. None of us spoke a word to each other. What could be said after all of that? So after a long awkward silence Rebekah walks back to the library looking a little flustered.

"Still glued to your seats? Ahh, it's thick with tension in here. Let's spice things up a bit. Elena, truth or dare?" I was getting sick of Rebekah games now, I didn't want to sit through all this but unfortunately for me I'm compelled to be here.

"We're done playing your stupid games, Rebekah." She glanced over at me before turning back at Elena. She wasn't going to back down, this was like a thousand Christmas at once for her knowing that she tormenting me for what I did to her.

"Truth or Dare, Elena. You're compelled answer." Elena looked up at her she looked a little nervous, either one she picked it was going to be related to this situation between her and my brother.

"Dare." Elena tell her bluntly, Rebekah began to smile with glee.

"I dare you to tell Stefan the truth about Damon." Great like I wanted to hear any more of this, my heart been torn out once already now Rebekah wanted to stamp all over it.

"Seriously!?" Caroline yelled, Rebekah looks at Elena intensely waiting for her to reply, even if Elena didn't wanted to the compulsion placed upon us would force her to do what she asked.

"Being with Damon makes me happy." So that's it didn't I make her happy anymore? Ever since she turned into a vampire everything I did was to make her happy, I knew how much she didn't want this life. I even teams up with the man I loathed more than anything to get the cure for her so she could have all the things she wanted.

"Makes you happy? Clowns make you happy, Elena. Dig a little deeper." Rebekah was determined to get more out of her than just that.

"When I'm with him it feels unpredictable, like I'm free." I sat there feeling every emotion run through me, hearing her talking about Damon being her saviour just made me hate him even more.

"And how do you feel when you're with Stefan?" I looked up as I didn't expect her to even ask that question, Rebekah stood there smirking loving every moment of this.

"Stop!" Caroline demanded.

"She can't she's compelled!" I didn't want to hear this I wanted to move but I couldn't because of the compulsion.

"Lately I feel like I'm a project, like I'm a problem that needs to be fixed. I think that I make him sad and I can't be with someone like that, because when he looks at me all he sees is a broken toy." That's how Elena felt about me? I didn't look at her like that I love Elena, and I know her being a vampire isn't what she ever wanted I was doing everything in my power to make sure she didn't live this life anymore.

"Do you still love Stefan?" Rebekah questioned her, I looked up at Elena.

"Yes" Elena answer confident.

"Are you still in love with Stefan?" Rebekah was really trying to stick a knife in my heart.

"No." Elena looked like she wanted to cry, Rebekah turns to me still with that smirk on her face. Hearing that Elena wasn't in love with me no long was like having a stake driven through my heart.

"Did that hurt? Having someone you love drive a dagger through your heart?" She asked as walked over before crouch in front of me making sure that she would witness the hurt in my face.

"Go to hell!" She kept looking at me searching for some reaction, I didn't know what else she wanted from me.

"There something else… it not just the fact your beloved Elena slept with your brother, there something that cutting you deeper." I looked away from her, but she grabbed my face and forced me to face her. "Tell me!" She demanded. I was trying to fight the compulsion as I knew if I told her it would mean my past with Star would come out in the open, if Rebekah knew she would tell Klaus who will end up murdering me.

"Star…" Her name came out no matter how much I tried to fight the compulsion, as soon as it did I could see Rebekah frowning.

"Star as in Nik wife? Why would you possibly feel hurt from her?" Rebekah spoke with confusion in her voice, I was trying to stop myself from talking but the compulsion was far too strong.

"I was in love with Star in 1860's. She first woman I ever loved, I wanted to spend my life with her—" Rebekah looked taken back with what she was hearing. "Now I see the two women I've ever been in love with are in the arms of other men." I looked away from her seeing a glimpse of Elena face she was surprised to hear about the past I had with Star, of course no one knew about Star and I only Caroline and Damon.

"Dose. That. Hurt?" Rebekah demanded, I looked up at her to see her glaring, I wanted to say no it doesn't hurt, I didn't deserve all this pain and suffering.

"Yes." The truth came out instead, and it hurt more than anything.

"Welcome to the last 900 years of my life." I looked at Rebekah, Tyler busted through the door

Rebekah had compelled Tyler to turn on us she had gotten all the information she needed. Tyler slams into the bookshelf, causing many books to fall. He breathes heavily and falls to the floor as he crawls over to a table and pulls himself up him grunts as his bones break. I had to get Elena and Caroline out of there before Tyler did something he would regret, all three of us ran into the hallway, and I closed the door but Tyler's screams can be heard. Caroline went off in one direction while Elena and I went in another. We could hear Tyler going after us Elena and I closed a door, trying to get away from Tyler. I got hold of a fire axe and stuck it in the door handles. Tyler's growls can be heard as he rams into the door, which dented and slightly opening; we were both struggle to keep it closed. Elena rips off a locker door and sticks it through the door handles, we stepped away from the door and stare at each other for moment before charge at the door, banging it shut. It becomes quiet as Tyler left.

We had walked into one of the classroom and Bonnie and April young was in there apparently Bonnie performed a spell to keep Professor Shane alive, but in the process she was killing April. Bonnie was freaking out that she may have killed April, I went over and fed her my blood she began to get colour in her face. I told Bonnie to leave and to be careful of Tyler. Elena had been trying to talk to me about what happened back in the library, there was nothing to talk about she had made it clear to me that she wasn't in love with me anymore. Then he tried to bring about the whole I was in love with Star, I sense jealously in her voice when she spoke, I don't know why because nothing would ever happen with Star. I couldn't be around Elena and all of her questions I went towards the door and then the door opens and Rebekah strides in.

"Why are my least favourite people always the most durable?" Rebekah had a grudge against me, none of this had anything to do with Elena.

"Leave her out of this, this is between me and you." Rebekah began to approach me not looking pleased with what I had just said.

"You're still protecting her. Must I rip your bleeding heart from your chest and show you the scar tissue that is Elena Gilbert?" Rebekah walks over to Elena. "There's a solution to all your problems, you know. I could compel him. Erase every memory he has of you, every day you spent together, every kiss, every lie, every ounce of pain...I could take away every bit of love he has for you. Give you both a clean slate. Just say the word and I'll make you and all that misery you caused him disappear." As Rebekah spoke them words I wanted her to do it, I didn't want to feel any of this, I didn't want any memory of Elena I wanted it all eased from my mind.

"Do it." I said turning to her Elena looked shocked by my willingness of wanting to ease her out of my mind, while Rebekah turns to face me just as surprised.

"Excuse me?" She seems stunned by my request, but having this option, having the chance to continue my life erasing everything about Elena.

"Erase it all, every memory." Rebekah looked at me with caution, I wanted her to remove it all so I didn't feel this pain anymore.

"Stefan? No!" Elena cried out, I didn't care what she wanted I couldn't live like this anymore.

"I said 'do it.'" Rebekah began to laugh.

"No. It'd be far too easy. I _refuse_ to make you forget her the way Klaus made you forget me." She turns to Elena. "But at least you know how he really feels." She turned back to me. "Consider your eternity of pain my revenge, Stefan. I've used you for all you're worth, so now, you're free to go." Rebekah leaves, and Elena is clearly upset I couldn't be dealing with her right now, I started to leave as well.

"Stefan, wait." Elena called out I ignored her and walks through the hallway I couldn't let her do this to me anymore. How many more ways can Elena rip out my heart, I have to somehow deal with this and move on so that means walking away.

I got home and right now I felt on edge more like I wanted to rip someone apart, I literally wanted to tear someone throat out. _It was like a vexing of the soul, it was twisted and distorted but it was something strong. It burned so bad like fire lacing my veins and creeping up my spine, my skin was a sore looking red but all I could feel was desire; desire to hate. I was intoxicated with emotion I had no intention of ever feeling, the acidity of it was residing in my stomach waiting to be spat out._ I needed to get this anger out I started to smash Damon collection of bourbon, then I moved to the book shelf and tear the books off.

"Stefan what wrong?" I heard Star voice, I turned around and she stood there with widen eyes as she looked at the destruction I had caused. "Stefan what's happened?" She began to approach me I couldn't even look at her, she grabbed my face so I was looking at her. What with the girls I love tormenting me. "Please, tell me what's happened?" She looked at me in the same loving way as she always did back in 1863.

"Star I'm not good person to be around right now." I warned her, I was unpredictable right now, I wanted to rip out someone artery, and feed until there no life in them.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." She spoke softly my eyes adverted to her lips all I wanted to do is kiss her, I leant in slowly and kissed her lips. In that moment they felt the same from 1860 soft and delicate. In that moment all the anger the rage the hatred I felt moments ago just faded away….


	13. What's Love Without Tragedy

**Star P.O.V**

After seeing Niklaus at the lake house I was filled with so many emotions, because the man who stood before me that I'm in love with had shown me his true nature. When he spoke of that he would not hurt me I could see the look in his eyes that he was speaking the truth, but that didn't change anything it didn't stop me shaking like a leaf as he touched my face. I couldn't continue like this, as much as I have love for Niklaus I had to let him go, because in time I had to leave what happened just made it easier to detach myself from him. Once I walked from him I left the lake house pretty abruptly, I didn't want to be around with Nik there, and Damon had his hands full with Jeremy. A part of me wanted to stay and help like I'm meant to do, but I couldn't as selfish as it sounds I couldn't be anywhere near Niklaus I couldn't predict what I would do if I did. I used my super speed and went back to Mystic Falls I arrived at the boarding house, when I walked in I notice no one was home. I made my way into the parlour and I grabbed a bottle of Damon bourbon, and made my way up to my room.

After consuming three bottle of bourbon my head felt dizzy and light headed, but in a good way as everything I had been worried about faded away in a puff of smoke. I had music blasting and I felt like I was floating on air, for once I didn't have worries running through my mind at all. My perfect moment was disturbed by a noise from downstairs, I opened my eyes I tried to get up and I lost my balance I never drank this much in my thousand years. I got my balance and made my way slowly down the stairs I could hear something being smashed, I tried to keep myself steady on my feet the banging and smashing became louder. I walked into the parlour and I could see Stefan smashing up the place in his rage of fury. What the hell had happened to him? I've never seen him react like this, he started to smash Damon collection of bourbons, and then I moved to the book shelf and tear the books off.

"Stefan, what's wrong?" He turned around and she stood there trying to keep myself from swaying. "Stefan, what's happened?" I began to approach him, he looked away from, I tried to keep focus so I didn't fall flat on my face. I grabbed his face so he was looking at me he looked at me with all kind of emotions, as drunk as I was I needed to know what happened to him "Please, tell me what's happened?" I really hated to see him like this, I wanted him to stop with the smashing as it will not resolve whatever it is that his so angry about.

"Star I'm not good person to be around right now." Looks like the both of us weren't in the best frames of mind, but if he thought for a second I was going to leave him like this then he was more stupid than he looked right now.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." I tried not to slur my words as I spoke; he kept looking into my eyes I really hope his not going to give me a lecture about being drunk. He leant in slowly and kissed me it felt strange to have his lips back on mine. I push Stefan away from me which startled him I couldn't look at him, what the hell he was thinking by kissing me. I walked over to the one bottle that Stefan hadn't broken and took a swig out of it.

"Star…" I turned slowly round and took the bottle away from my lips, to see him standing there with a concern look on his face, he needed to be concerned his lucky I didn't slap him for what he just did.

"What Stefan." I slurred my words as I spoke, I wanted to keep my composure, but it really wasn't working.

"You're drunk?" He stood there looking at me disappointed, I'm getting sick of people looking at me like that and who the hell was he to judge me being drunk when his the one smashing up his home.

"Hey who are you to judge me with what I do—" I took another swig from the bottle. "What with you men going all cave man think you can make claims to your woman." Stefan began to approach me slowly. "You know, the male species hasn't changed over the last thousand years, your still barbaric brutes." He slowly took the bottle out of my hand and placed it on the side.

"What got you in this state?" He touched my cheek, and I stepped back from him, I didn't want him touching me or placing another advance.

"What wrong with me? Freaking men that what wrong with me! Niklaus, you…. That's my problem!" I couldn't do any of this anymore, I can't get emotionally involved with either of them anymore. Niklaus had made it easy to back away from him after his actions.

"What happened? And why the hell are you shouting at me?" Stefan appeared to be hurt by my actions, but I knew this would be the best way to deal with him, it was time for me to be utter bitch. I grabbed the bottle from the side then suddenly Stefan took it out of my hand. "I'm cutting you off. I think you had enough." He walked away and began to drink out of it himself.

"What are you, my freaking father?" He didn't respond. "Great Stefan Salvatore in a mood, what the hell happen to you to be a jack ass?" I fell back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling everything felt like it was spinning around me. "God why is the room spinning?" I covered my eyes with my hands and even though I did that the room still felt like it was spinning.

"Elena slept with Damon." Even though I couldn't see his face I couldn't hear the hurt in his voice, I removed my hands from my face and sat up Stefan stood there looking at me.

"You know what Stefan your better than the likes of Elena Gilbert and myself. Bitches like us will only bring you misery, her sleeping with Damon was a blessing she finally show you her true colours." I got up and began to walk out of the room, I had to push Stefan away now before it becomes complicated like it has done with Nik. I'm not going to hurt either of them anymore my time here going to be short. Stefan more so than Nik don't deserve that pain of getting close to me and then I'm taken away from him. I've done that once before so getting him to hate me now will be easier in the end.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

When I kissed Star I didn't expect her to react the way she did by pushing me away, but then I realised that she was drunk, she could barely stand up straight she looked a mess. How didn't I notice it before? Then she went on about men not changing over the last thousand years something had happened to her to behave like this, I've never seen her act like this before. I tried to reason with her, but it was no use, she couldn't even talk and rambled on about that Klaus and I had caused her problems. It all just got too much and I tried to stop her from drinking more but it was like she was letting all her anger out, unfortunately for me she vented out to me. When she spoke that I should stay clear from her and Elena that they weren't good enough for me, and all they did was bring me misery, part of me knew she was right. Star tore my heart when she left me in 1864 and when she came back after all of these years, that wound that had heal slightly had reopened all that hurt I felt then came back. Then I had Elena who I really thought after Star I could have a future with went and slept with my brother, I'm just destine to live a life with tragedy in love.

I went up to bed I could hear Star in her room tumbling about I didn't know if she meant everything what she told me, but I didn't think tonight would be the best time to talk about it. I lay in bed reflecting over everything that had happened today seriously I couldn't handle any more of this drama, I couldn't handle the fact that right now my world felt like it was falling apart. Rebekah had called me and we spoke about teaming up and finding the cure together we both wanted the same thing to become human once again. A part of me wanted to cure Elena still but then I thought I had to start thinking of myself. What would I given to be human once again not having to deal with my bloodlust issue, not worrying about the ripper side of me coming out. To be human and fall in love and have a family that was always my dream. I wanted to have all of that with Star in 1800 and up until 24 hours ago with Elena, but after everything I have discovered I don't think I could have that anymore with either of them. Maybe Star was right neither of them were right for me.

I woke up in the morning with my head filled with so many questions running through my mind, I went into my bathroom and took a shower. When I was done I wrapped a towel around me and I walked into my room. I saw Rebekah reading my diary on my bed I cleared my throat.

"I know you were, uh, daggered for a little while, but, uh, knocking is still a thing." She looked up and placed the dairy on the bed.

"So is writing in your diary apparently. I'm just checking for doubts. You can never be too cautious when it comes to love. One minute, you're begging me to compel Elena from your mind, and the next, I'm up coffin creek with a dagger in my back." She had her reasons to be paranoid, but there was no need for her to read my private thoughts. "Another thing I need to find out is what you told me about Star, I couldn't imagine her being with anyone apart from Nik. I guess I was wrong, you were really in love with her weren't you?" Great Rebekah will probably have great pleasure in telling Klaus about that.

"Right. Well, you can read it all you want. I'm done with both of them. So there no need for you to go running to Klaus about Star." Rebekah looked back down at the dairy turning a page.

"I would not dream of telling Nik that his wife had fallen in love with another man." That took me by surprise, she looked up. "I consider Star as a sister Stefan, and if Nik found out he would not only murder you but also Star. I do not agree with Star choices in men, but I can understand that you can't help who you fall in love with." Rebekah really did care about Star a hell of a lot. "So until we find the cure Elena off the radar, right?" I went to pour myself a drink as talking to about Elena this early in the morning I didn't need. "Hey, I'm talking to you." She closes the journal in frustration.

"Oh, I know you are. I'm ignoring you." I didn't want to talk about Elena or anything to do about her right now, Rebekah gets up from the bed.

"Look, we're at a bit of a disadvantage in this whole race for the cure. Team Klaus has Jeremy the hunter, team Shane has Bonnie the witch—" I didn't need reminding of what we didn't have.

"If you're here to remind me of our last place status, I'm very well aware." I drained my drink, I knew out everyone Rebekah and I were both out in the cold we had no link to give us a step closer to the cure.

"Actually I have a plan. The cure is buried with Silas, that ancient evil guy my brother Kol is afraid of. Shane was so eager to prove his existence that he gave away that he has one of the keys to resurrecting him, his headstone." I knew where she wanted to go with this Rebekah was right we need something at our advantage.

"I see. You wanna steal it." I questioned her, she began to approach me with a smirk.

"Yes, and then Team Shane will have to join Team Rebekah, and Team Klaus will be left out in the cold where he belongs." Could this really work could I team up with Rebekah and somehow get closer to the cure? I had nothing else to lose the only thing driving me right now is the fact that soon I may become human and I can walk away from this life I've been stuck in.

 **Damon P.O.V**

Things are getting a little too intense here with Klaus turning the pizza girl into a vampire so that Jeremy will kill her to make his mark grown, and the fact that I couldn't find Star either my day was getting worse. She had disappeared pretty much after Klaus came here I think she was frighten to be around him, and after what she told me I didn't blame her either. Star confused me at times I mean she loved my brother you could see that, and he would treat her so well. But it like Klaus had this hold on her like when she looked at him she looked hopelessly in love with him. None of that matter to her anymore as she knew once the map relived she's going to have to wake Silas with it all ending with her death. I still couldn't wrap that all in my mind yet, I wanted to still find a way to keep her alive, but I didn't know how, but I kept on remember the conversation we had. That Star wanted this to happen she wanted to die and knowing that really sadden me.

Then I had Elena claiming her love for me down the phone part of me wanted her to come down here, but I couldn't I told her that what she feeling isn't real. That her and I couldn't continue with this anymore. She sounded pretty upset over the phone, but Star had put a lot thing into prospective for me, the fact that Stefan and I had always had women come between us and to be honest I'm sick of fighting with him. We are vampire, we fall in and out of love, and in time I will get over Elena Gilbert, I couldn't lose my brother once again.

I had a phone call from Klaus asking me to bring Jeremy down to some bar as he wanted to talk, when we arrived the whole place was fill with dead body, or should I say vampires in transition Klaus had gone too far now. So Jeremy refused to go by Klaus rules which didn't please the hybrid at all, not a great move, so he had compelled the new vamps to go after Matt and have him for a snack. So while Jeremy and Matt went back to the lake house I was dealing with any vampires that were going to kill Matt. Which didn't please me at all, so after a whole night staking out vampire I went back to the lake house to find Elena there. She really wasn't making any of this easy for me. After her having a fit about not having the situation under control I convinced her that Jeremy and I need to go and deal with the rest of the vampires. Jeremy and I got in my car and drove back to the bar where Klaus had turn all those people, I got out of the car.

"Do you really think they went back to the bar?" I went to open the trunk of my car and looked through the weapons, this would be the only place they could really go to it was daylight now.

"Where else are they gonna go? It's all cabins and vacation homes; they can't get in anywhere." I handed Jeremy a gun, Jeremy puts it behind his back as I handed him the compound bow. "All right. There you go." I think he all huntered up now, hopefully Jeremy kill all of them and some of his mark will grow.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Jeremy pulls back the compound bow, he really needed to get focused abut all of this.

"Listen, just go one at a time, only shoot for the heart, don't hesitate, and don't miss." I handed Jeremy an arrow.

"Save the teaching moment. Elena's not here. You don't have to pretend like you give a damn about me." He really didn't get any of this it weren't about Elena, I closed the trunk of my car.

"I'm trying to keep you alive, dumbass." I handed Jeremy more arrows. "Come on." We headed into the bar, and music can be heard we walked in cautiously, and Jeremy holds up the bow. A giant blood smear the ground, and I walked around it. "Something's not right." We follow the trail of blood into the back storage room that's where we saw a giant pile of the vampire corpses are in the corner. "Looks like we're gonna have to find some new vampires. What a waste." Who the hell would of done this?

"What the hell happened?" Jeremy questioned me, yeah I would like to know that too.

"I confess…" We turned around and Jeremy holds the bow up to Kol who entered the room. "I did it." Great this dick was back!

"Kol?" Jeremy said a little stunned, yeah I remember they were 'buddies' back in Denver.

"Jeremy, good to see you, mate. Sorry about the mess. Ugh, it was a little crowded when I arrived, and I prefer more intimate gatherings. We three need to have a little chat." He takes a sip of alcohol. "Care for a drink?" Why the hell did this dick kill all of these vampire?

"He's underage, and I don't like you, so let's just cut to it." Kol looked over at me with amused expression, god he was the biggest dicks out of all of the originals.

"You know, my brother bragged about his plan to complete Jeremy's hunter's mark. It was easy enough to track this lot down. They were all hiding in the shadows. Now, killing young vampires is easy or old ones, for that matter." Why did he have an issue with Jeremy killing any of these new vampires?

"Why? What's it to you either way?" He place his glass on the counter an turned me.

"Because, you fools, in your zeal to find the cure, you risk waking someone very dangerous." I couldn't help but laugh he was actually concerned about Silas.

"Oh...You must be talking about Silas." I was still chuckling, who would have thought Kol would be worried about him.

"What do you know of him?" I didn't know much all I did know that Star had to give up her life so the five could kill him and he would be gone once and for all.

"Nothing. Don't want to. Not our problem." A totally lie of course I was worried my best friend going to sacrifice herself over to him, and that was a big problem to me.

"Isn't it?" Kol looked at me highly amused now.

"Uh-uh." I tried to keep my poker face on.

"A few hundred years back, I came across a group that worshipped Silas. His followers told me that he would rise again, and when he did, he would trigger the end of all time. You see the whole thing about him rising involves one ingredient that would be the blood of then unum praeditos, she plays a big part in it all. I've searched for her unfortunately she's very hard lady to find. Of course with being an immortal, you can see why I'm opposed to time's ending. So as I'm not able to find her I murdered all of them. And now, here you are willing to risk raising him in your search for the cure. I can't exactly sit back and let that happen, can I?" I knew he was speak about Star, so that meant he had no clue that she was the unum praeditos?

"We're not going to back off the cure because you were told one too many scary bedtime stories, you idiot." Kol pushed me he didn't like the fact I wasn't listening to him, as much as I was on his side about not raising Silas we both had different reason for it.

"Jeremy, we were mates in Colorado. You're a smart lad. Why don't you call off this imbecilic treasure hunt?" I didn't need Jeremy giving away the fact that Star around, and that she the one things has been looking for all this time. I looked over at Jeremy and he was holding up the bow.

"I'm not calling anything off, mate." Kol takes a step backwards.

"Well I could kill you. But then, I'd have to deal with the hunter's curse. And I, I don't particularly feel like being haunted for the next century. Better idea. I'll just rip off your arms." Kol rushes at Jeremy, but I rammed Kol into the wall and began to fight him.

"Jeremy, run!" I shouted at him Jeremy flees, and I continue to hit Kol. Kol catches my hand and puts him in a headlock.

"Now I think we need to have a little chat don't we darling, time for you to divulge all your secrets." I felt a pain in my neck and I fell into darkness.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

After Star walked away from me I felt something that I hadn't felt in a long time the pain of her slipping away from me once again. I never meant to raise my hand to her it was out of my rage that it even happened. I would never intentionally hurt her, she was my Star, the love of my life all I've dreamt to have her back in my once again. With once course of action I had lost her, which made what I had done to Carol Lockwood even more sweet revenge. What worried me was the fact that she will never forgive me, and I have to live with the regret of my actions for all eternity. So to keep myself distracted I decided to take matter into my own hands, Damon was making a poor job of getting Jeremy to kill vampires to complete his mark. So I turned the pizza girl for a start, of course Jeremy killed her. That was the first step of my plan then I thought to get the ball rolling. I went to local bar and turned majority of the bar into vampire, while waiting on the hunter and Damon to come down to the bar. I tried to call Star and she did not pick up her phone, it looks like she really didn't want me having any contact with her.

Well the older Salvatore came with Jeremy and the human Jeremy refused to kill any of the new coming vampires. Well that was a little unfortunate he felt like that because if he liked it or not he will kill them vampire. I reminded Jeremy and Damon their purpose and I would compel every vampire in this room to go and kill his human friend if Jeremy did not kill them first. With leaving them with that thought I had left and made my way back to the lake house, I wanted to speak to her again to tell her how sorry I was to of laid my hands on her. When I arrived there I heard only two voices which were Matt and Elena, I tried to listen out for Star but I sense she weren't here. I left and made my way back to Mystic Falls, when I arrived home I went straight to my collection of drinks and poured myself a large scotch. I couldn't get the image of Star out of my mind how afraid she looked; I kept trying to remove the image, but it wouldn't leave I had to see her.

I walked out of the house and used my speed to get to the Salvatore home, when I walked in there appeared to be no one home, I was about to leave and I could heard moans from upstairs. I began to make my way up the stairs and approached the room where I could hear the moans. I opened the door and there was Star lying on the bed with her hands over her face.

"God why the hell did I drink so much." I couldn't help but chuckle at her she moved her hand from her face. "Great now I'm freaking hearing things." I walked into the room and admired her while she laid there in her short exposing her beautiful long legs, while her midriff was slightly exposed, in that moment she was giving me so much temptation.

"Well it appears you had a lot to drink last night." She turns and faces me looking like she had a very bad hang over, but I couldn't help and smile at her.

"Oh great." She sat up hold her head. "Niklaus what are you doing here?" I didn't really know what to say to her, I felt a little lost for words, she climb off the bed so she was on the other side from me. "Look, I don't want you here." She spoke firmly, but her eyes told me another story.

"I know I frighten you Star, but I give you my word I would never lay a hand on you again." Her expression began to soften slightly, she knew I was telling her the truth I would rather die than hurt again.

"Nik could you please leave." She walked away from the bed and made her way to her bathroom, I didn't want to push her any further today. After her reaction I think I may get some form of forgiveness from her in time.

I left the Salvatore home and went back to my home I had a little hope that Star may forgive me for my actions, and when she did I will making it all up to her tenfold. I will show her how sorry I really I'm for hurting her, I will do whatever it takes to prove to her how precious she is to me. I went into my study and pour another drink and sat at my desk, I hadn't heard from Damon to find out how dear Jeremy been getting on so that must mean there still hunting and the mark is growing. I propped up my feet on the table, as I did I saw Elena Gilbert walk in. She began to tell me that my little brother had gotten involved in stopping Jeremy completing his mark that he had kill all those vampires I had turned. Which didn't not please me whatsoever apparently Jeremy had escaped but Damon hadn't returned.

"A bit ironic, you coming to me for help. Weren't your friends just trying to bury me in a cement tomb?" I think Miss Gilbert needed a little reminding of what fate her and her friends had for me not so long ago.

"This is your fault. You started this when you forced Jeremy to kill those vampires!" So all of this was my fault? Well to be totally honest I didn't give a flying hoot that she blamed me.

"And now my little brat of a brother has gone and made things worse. Well, he never did like Damon." Then it hit me if I let Damon die Star would never forgive me, I knew her and Damon were very close. "I suppose I should do something, shouldn't I?" If I was to save him from a fate such as death, Star may see the error of my ways.

"Call him off, Klaus." Elena demanded snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You are in no position to make demands, love. Whilst I'd like to cure you to make more hybrids, I do have other reasons for finding the cure, not the least of which is destroying it so you lot can't use it against me." I wouldn't put it past them to attempt that, well I'm making sure that that will never happen. "Now let me make this clear to you, I will save Damon for one reason only, and that for Star. I do not want her mourning over the death of her friend." Elena looked at me a little stunned, I got out my phone to call Kol. "Little brother. Just two days home, and I'm told you've already gone and made a mess." He was always a thorn in my side always causing trouble.

"Come on, Nik. I was only having some fun." Yes fun at my expense which I wasn't happy about at all.

"Those vampires were for my hunter!" I weren't in the mood for Kol games, why would he even be bothered about this cure.

"I'll make some more. There's no shortage of people." I had to find out where Damon was I just hope nothing happened to him, because I knew of the consequences if there had.

"Where's Damon Salvatore?" I questioned him.

"I gave him a good and proper beating just for old time's sake." Kol has never liked Damon Salvatore especially after the whole snapping of the neck incident.

"Yes. Well, you've had your fun. Now let him go and come home. Avoid any more trouble, or you'll find yourself back in a box." Right now if I could get hold of him I would putting him back there and drop in in the ocean.

"Hey. No need to be nasty about it." He really thought I was being nasty he hadn't seen nasty yet.

"On the contrary, I find nastiness to be essential whenever my siblings try to sabotage me. Listen closely, Kol. Stay away from the Gilbert boy. You understand?" I warned him he would be wise to listen because if he didn't there would be consequences.

"Fine. I won't touch him. You have my word." Kol hangs up on me I looked up and Elena was gone well it appears that my dear brother actually listen for once.

 **Star POV**

Wow I woke up with the biggest hang over ever, I don't think I've actually ever had one and right now I wish I was dead rather than deal with this. How do mortal do this to themselves? Consume all that liquor for a fun night and feel like this in the morning, they must out of their minds. I just lay on my bed not wanting to move I could hear Stefan moving round in his room and I recalled the conversation we had, I was a right bitch to him. Well it was for the best Stefan, he was one of the good guys he did deserve better than Elena or I, either of us would end up breaking his heart. I knew I was harsh, but I think that was the only way to be with him right now. I didn't move from the spot I was in all I felt like I want to be sick and the room kept spinning. I sobered up as soon as Niklaus made appearance in my room. He gave me his word that he would never hurt me again and I believe that, but what was the point we were getting closer to the cure now and there not point in leading Nik on. I needed to stay away from him and Stefan they both needed to move on and forget about me. They may mourn once I'm dead, but eventually they will move on and find peace once and for all.

I had a shower and when I came out I was actually surprised that Nik actually went when I told him to, my phone beeped I walked over to the side cabinet and picked up my phone. I saw a message from Jeremy.

 **Jeremy** : _Star can you meet me at the grill I really need to talk to you._

I don't know what got Jeremy wanting to speak to me urgently?

 **Star:** _yeah I be there soon….._

I began to dry myself and got changed into light wash jeans and black tank top, I put on my boot and grabbed my leather jacket and made my way down the stairs. I walked out of the house and looked at my bike I think it would be best for me to walk I'll probably get motion sickness on that. So I began to walk, it didn't take me long to get there, when I walked in I saw Matt he looked up and smile.

"You bailed on us." oh yeah well kind of did. I think he would understand after Nik turning up I had to leave, he knew of the situation between us.

"After seeing Nik I didn't want to be around." Matt nodded his head, then I saw Jeremy approaching me.

"Hey Star we really need to talk." He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me round to the back.

"Jer what wrong?" He looked at me a little worried, what the hell had happened?

"Well after you left Klaus decided to turn a whole bar into vampire." I stood there speechless Jeremy weren't ready to do something like that, of course Niklaus and his impatience. "Well Damon and I went back to deal with it and they were all dead, Kol killed them" I began to frown was I meant to know who Kol was?

"Who's Kol?" He began to laugh, I felt like I missed the punch line to some joke.

"A dick, and his your brother in-law." He was Nic brother, this was getting all a little strange, and something caught my eye through the porter hole. Damon stood there looking at me normal one moment the next he began to vamp out, what the hell was that about?

"Jeremy I think we need to get out of here, Damon looking a bit murderous out there." I turned back to Jeremy and he moved a metal plate from the wall.

"Kol must of compelled him or something, he been looking for the unum praeditos for years, he must have found out about you." He grabbed hold of me and pushed me down the hole we were both hurrying through the tunnels, Jeremy kept aiming his gun and flashlight ahead of him as we walked through.

"Jeremy! Star! Get out of here! Do you hear me? Don't stop. Kol compelled me. There's nothing I can do!" We could hear Damon call out through the tunnels, this was the last thing I ever thought would happen with Damon was on the hunt to kill us. "You can't hide in here. If I find either of you, you're dead." Damon was really freighting me part of me want to go and ram him down, but after what happened with Nik, and how my abilities have been playing up cause some idiot doing expression I couldn't risk it. "Are you both listening to me? You better run! I am coming to kill you both. You need to go now!" Jeremy grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me threw the tunnels, we could out run Damon but if he compelled to kill us both.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

Rebekah and I made our way to Whitmore College to find the tomb stone it was our only chance of getting in on the rat race to the cure. We were searching high and low and weren't getting much luck in finding it. Rebekah began to ask me about the history I had with Star, I felt a little awkward talking to her about it. But Rebekah sat there and listen to all of it, Rebekah could understand why Star fell in love with me. She spoke of how she had fell in love with me once too, but like always I knew how to screw it all up. Rebekah spoke of how we were back in the 20's how we were both so carefree and didn't give a dam about everything. Sometimes I wish I could be like that without the ripper side of me coming out to play. But this is who I am, I care, I worry, I wouldn't be Stefan Salvatore if I didn't. Even though I'm talking to Rebekah all my mind kept on thinking about is Elena and Damon that my brother betrayed me. I don't know why I was even surprised really. While we were looking through Shane office we heard someone come in, Rebekah and I hid and we notice that he was looking for something too. So Rebekah rushed at him knocking him out. Rebekah was torturing the unknown man by slicing his leg open slowly with the knife.

"All you have to do to make it stop is tell me who sent you." The man groans but doesn't answer, she tastes some of the blood on the knife. "You're full of vervain, so I know you haven't been compelled." Well there could be another reason why he hadn't spoken.

"Or maybe somebody compelled him before he ingested it." it could of happened I mean nothing really surprise me anymore.

"He was after the headstone. We need to know who sent him." Rebekah glared at me well she was right but right now there weren't much we could do.

"Okay. Fine. So we take him home, wait till the vervain is out of his system, and then compel him and get whatever information we want." Rebekah began to smile I think she liked my suggestion.

"That's not a bad idea." The man grunts and begins spitting out blood, I went over and grabbed his face and looks into his mouth.

"He just bit off his own tongue." How the hell could he do that to himself, whoever sent him here didn't want him to talk.

"So he does know something." The man grabs the knife from Rebekah's hand and jabs it into his own neck, I pulled it out but too late the man bleeds out of the neck, dead.

"I guess he was compelled." I looked at Rebekah she didn't look very impressed about any of this.

"Was it my bastard brother, or yours?" I don't see Damon doing this and Klaus wouldn't even know about the tomb stone there was another option.

"Maybe it's option number three. There's another team in the race." My phone was ringing I looked at it saw that Elena was calling, but Rebekah grabs it from me before I could answer it.

"Hello, Elena." Rebekah said rather smugly down the phone, well that going to get Elena back up knowing I'm with Rebekah.

" _What did you do to Stefan?"_ Elena demanding seriously like she really care about me.

"Rescued him from his old, dull life, but it keeps calling. Stefan's not in the mood to talk right now" Rebekah looked up at me and I smiled at her.

" _Then he can listen. I know you might not care about me right now, Stefan, but Kol compelled Damon to kill Jeremy and Star. They're somewhere in the tunnels, and I- it's one giant maze down here, and I can't find them, so if you still care about the cure or about Star, then maybe you can come help."_ I didn't say anything what was I meant to do? _"Okay!"_ she hangs up on Rebekah.

"Well that is an interesting predicament. For both of us." My brother who betrayed me is trying to kill the woman I love and the brother of the other woman I love, seriously my life couldn't get any more complicated right now. Star was right all she and Elena will ever do is bring misery into my life.

 **Star P.O.V**

Jeremy and I had been going through these tunnels, and I had no idea of where we were going which made me feel more anxious. I knew Damon was catching up with us his voice sounded closer each time.

"Did you miss the part where I said I'm compelled? Don't stop!" I saw Jeremy withdraws a knife and uses it to cut his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered to him, Jeremy grabbed me and pulled me into a side passage, was he out of his mind bleeding going to draw Damon even closer to us.

"Seriously? You're being hunted by a vampire, and now one of you are bleeding?" We could hear Damon getting closer, and Jeremy moved away from me and came out of the dark passage. Jeremy runs at Damon and puts him in a headlock, Damon bites his arm; Jeremy yells in pain as Damon throws him down to the ground.

"Jeremy!" I watched as Damon began to vamp out looking at Jeremy ready to devour him.

"Dumb move, Jer. You can't fight me in closed quarters." I've never seen Damon behave like this It was like he was another person, this bastard Kol going to pay for doing this to him.

"It was worth a shot." He shoots Damon in the abdomen, I couldn't help but scream, Damon groans in pain as he falls to his knees. I wanted to go over there and make sure he ok but he had been compelled to kill me.

"You're gonna have to shoot me, Jeremy, in the heart. I'm not gonna be able to stop myself. Jeremy, you are a hunter. You know you want to. Do it!" I stood there stunned Jeremy stands still with gun aimed at Damon, but doesn't shoot. "Do it!" Damon gets up, and his face vamps out as he fails to resist the compulsion then Jeremy shoot him, I screamed once again I couldn't believe he shoot him. I watch as Damon fell to the ground dead, I grabbed Jeremy by the throat all anger and devastation rose to the surface.

"You killed him!" I screamed at him while I felt tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I didn't kill him Star. Look." I looked over at Damon lifeless body and I notice that Jeremy shot him in the head, I sighed in relief I was about to apologies for my actions when Jeremy grabbed hold of my hand. "This is the way to get out." Jeremy and I were running, and I notice that he was iIn pain, he stops and leans against a tree, sliding his back down it to the ground.

"Jeremy your hand looks messed up." Damon would be coming soon and he couldn't out run him now being injured like this, I looked up. "Jeremy do you trust me?" He looked at me a little confused and hesitant to reply. "I said do you trust me?" He nodded his head I looked up again at the tree it wouldn't be difficult to get him up there. "You can't keep running Jer. I'm going to help you get up there, you be safe Damon won't find you" I need to make sure nothing happened to him, I had grown attached to Jeremy he was a good kid who didn't need to be mixed up in all this.

"What about you?" I was sweet that he was concerned about me, but my only concern was him and nothing else.

"I'll be fine. Remember I'm the unum praeditos." He nodded and I help him get up the tree once I saw that Jeremy was safely up there I moved away and hid until Damon came out. I need to somehow snap him out of this compulsion. I saw Damon coming in my direction I felt my heart accelerate I couldn't believe I was looking at a totally different Damon, I saw Elena come from behind him.

"Damon, stop!" He stops. "Please. I know that you don't want to hurt Jeremy or Star she's your closest friend, so please stop." I watched as Damon turned around to look at her.

"I can't." I really thought Damon was a lot stronger than this, but maybe the wrong person was asking him to stop.

"Yes, you can. You're strong enough to resist the compulsion. I know that you are." Elena really thought that Damon would stop for her?

"Why, because Stefan did?" Wow Stefan resisted compulsion?

"Because I love you. Because you love me." She was in love with him? I watched as Damon shakes his head.

"No Elena it don't work like that. I told you me and you will never happen, that's a clear indication that I'm not in love with you!" Elena weren't doing a good job controlling Damon, he made it perfectly clear that she didn't mean that much to him. I walked out into the clearing.

"What about the fact you'd do anything for me, so please... do this for me" I called out to him Damon turned and looked at me wide eyed.

"Star…" He spoke a little dangerously, I felt my heart was going to jump out of my chest but, I had to remember this is Damon in front of me the guy who could tell anything to. The guy who I could cry on his shoulder, my best friend not a monster. Suddenly Damon charges at me sending me flying to the ground he was on top of me with his fangs out.

"Damon you know you don't want to do this." I pleaded to him as I tried to fight him off me. I could see in his eyes he didn't. I saw a single tear come from his eye before he bite into my throat aggressively I felt him tearing through my flesh and I screamed through pain. I tried to push him off me and I couldn't, I felt him draining me of my blood. He was thrown off me I turned my head and I saw Stefan pushed Damon up against another tree.

"Hey, brother. Long time, no see." He snaps Damon's neck causing him to collapse on the ground. Stefan walks over to me. "Hey." He gently helped me sit up before he bit into his wrist and held it out for me. "It will heal you." I nodded and he placed his wrist to my lips for a few seconds then he moved it way.

"Thank you." Elena approaching us, and she look at Damon on the ground, Stefan turned to her.

"Your welcome." He got up suddenly and grabbed Damon and super sped away, Elena stood there frozen. I wasn't interested to find out if she was ok, Damon had made his feeling pretty clear to her that he didn't want anything to do with her. I got up and walked away from her and help Jeremy down from the tree safely.

"Hey" I smiled at him "You're going to be ok." Jeremy look at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"You saved me." He spoke a little stunned, of course I would do that I wouldn't let anything happen to him, I failed with Connor I wasn't going to fail with him.

"Well that what I'm meant to do. I'm here to protect you, no matter what Jeremy," I touched his cheek before getting up, I turned to see Elena looking at the both of us. I walked away I need to go and deal with the brothers and I'm hoping Stefan not doing anything stupid to Damon. Damon had to be de-compelled if there was a way of doing that I'm going to find out, my friend just took a chunk out of my throat and I know him going to live with the regret of that. So I'm going to somehow make Kol Mikaelson pay.

I arrived back at the boarding house after an hour after the incident, I looked around the house for Stefan and Damon, and I couldn't find them. I began to make my way dawn to the basement and I saw Stefan is leaning against the dirt mound in one of cells handling a wooden stake. I looked on the ground there laid Damon stirring groaning as he wakes up I didn't move from the entrance.

"Easy there, buddy. You lost a lot of blood" Stefan told him while Damon was groaning.

"So you bled me out?" I looked at Damon and he seemed like the guy who I knew not the crazy monster who attacked me.

"Yeah. I didn't really have much of a choice. Kol's compulsion is still in effect, so you need to stay locked up. We don't have any vervain, so... this was the only way I could weaken you." Stefan actually sounded like he was enjoying this, maybe it because of the fact that Damon slept with the girl his in love with had something to do with that. I knew Damon regretted it, I heard him say to Elena that he wasn't in love with her, that might now be true maybe Damon was putting his family first for once.

"You sound real torn up about it. Shouldn't we be going after Kol, make him de-compel me?" He had a point there maybe I should…. I don't even know what hell Kol looks like, maybe I could…. no I'm not going running to Nik either he wouldn't help me and I didn't want his help either.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. That sounds easy enough, Damon. I'll get right on that." Stefan told him with sarcasm, Damon was coughing as he fails to sit up.

"At least let me see Star." I walked in the cell and Stefan glared at me, he wasn't going to stop me from seeing Damon I wanted to know that he was okay. I didn't want him to think that I hated him for what happened.

"Hey I'm right here." Damon looked up at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you." His face began to change and he began to vamp out, Stefan grabbed me and pushed me out of the cell and closing the door behind him.

"Are you out of your mind Star? Damon compelled to kill you and you're walking into his cell like nothing." Stefan was right that was a stupid move, I wasn't thinking.

"I'm sorry, but it Damon I can't—" Stefan expression soften he knew that Damon meant the world to me, that I wouldn't want anything to happen to him.

"Stefan, wait. Stefan!" Stefan locks the door ignoring Damon cries. "Stef..." Damon calls out while Stefan ushered me out of the basement, we both made our way upstairs and we bumped into Elena.

"Going to see Damon?" He spoke to her a little bitterly, Elena looked between Stefan and I and I felt a little awkward.

"I need to talk to him." She really wasn't getting the message, I don't think any talking to Damon from her is going to change the fact that his not interested in her.

"Elena I think Damon made himself pretty clear earlier when he told you nothing going to happen between you. You're clearly in love with him, but the feeling not mutual." She look a little hurt by what I said but it was all truth, but doing in front of Stefan was a bit of a bitch move. Well that the reason why I said all that, so Stefan can see that his brother has no intention to be with her, that somehow through all this they can repair their relationship from the mistake Damon made. "We both know he take advantage of the sire bond and just ask you to let him out." Elena expression harden she really didn't like how I brought up the whole sired bond, Damon was cunning he wanted out he use whatever it took to his advantage.

"I won't let him out." She protested then Stefan stood in front of her.

"You won't have a choice. You're sired." Elena shifts uncomfortably and doesn't respond. "That all?" I think Stefan really took my advice from last night.

"Stefan, what are you doing with Rebekah? She tried to kill me." Whoa Stefan with Rebekah?

"And this will be the second time that Damon tried to attempt to kill Jeremy. So I guess nobody's perfect, right?" This was all confusing right now, Stefan sticking up for Rebekah was really strange considering their history.

"Elena I think it best if you le—" Before I could ask her to leave Elena cut me off.

"You're hurt. You're hurt, and you're acting out. Stefan, this isn't you." Is she on another freaking planet the guy is hurt at the fact you slept with his brother.

"Sure it is. You've just never seen me like this. You don't know what I look like when I'm not in love with you" Elena looks shocked while Stefan was smiling. "I'll let Damon know you stopped by." Elena, looking surprised and a little embarrassed, hesitantly turns and walks away.

"Stefan wasn't that—" He turned me looking furious.

"Don't you dare Star, you were right about something you and Elena are the worst things to ever happen to me" He took one final look at me before walking out, leaving me behind utterly speechless.


	14. The Worst Kind Of Betrayal

**Klaus P.O.V**

First thing in the morning when I walked into my sister home I didn't expect to find Stefan Salvatore sneaking out of the house. It appears that my sister and former friend had shared an intimate evening, which looked like it was going to work in my favour. Rebekah was not cooperating with me and I knew she would only listen to one person right now and they just sheared a bed with her. When I spoke with Stefan he did not seem interested what so ever about retrieving the dagger from Rebekah. He was more concerned with the fact that his brother had been compelled to kill Jeremy and Star. When this news came to light I felt rage how dare Kol compel Damon Salvatore to kill the only woman who I've ever truly loved. That made the purpose of needed that dagger more than ever now, as it was the life of my wife was endanger. Kol was looking for the unum praeditos for years from what Stefan had told me, I couldn't not let him lay a finger on her. My only concern is how much Damon had told Kol about Star.

I had left Rebekah home and made my way to the boarding house after hearing that Damon had attack Star I needed to make sure she was ok, I walked into the house and made my way up to her room. I opened the door quietly and she was still fast asleep I walked over and sat next to her and moved her hair from her face. Even after all of this time I couldn't believe how beautiful she was, she actually look like an angle when she slept. She began to stir and slowly opened her eyes she looked at me frowning.

"Nik…." She questioned me a little confused, I couldn't help but smile at her as my Star was safe.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok, I heard what my bastard brother did to Damon. Which resorted you becoming hurt." She sat up in the bed and began to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm fine, but you didn't need to come here." She began to climb out of the bed and walked past me, I turned and admire her.

"Star you may think I'm a monster, but I will always care for you wellbeing." She turned around seemed a little remorseful as she approached me slowly.

"I never called you that, and thank you for checking up on me, but I can handle myself." I got up from the bed. The problem I had is the fact my brother will not stop until he kills the hunter, or worse Star and I cannot allow anything to happen to her.

"Well that the thing sweetheart, I know my brother and he will be looking for you—" Star cut me off.

"Niklaus I can handle myself." She turned away and headed into the bathroom. Star has always been stubborn and with Stefan getting the dagger of Rebekah, Kol should be dagger in a few hours. I walked the stairs I could hear the brother talking in the basemen, it looks like Stefan back and time for me to babysit Damon. I made my way down there and Stefan throws a vial of blood into the cell.

"Oh man, really? You practically bled me dry. At least spring for a bag or something. I'm thirsty." As I approached the cell Stefan sets a water bottle between the bars of the door. "Not exactly what I had in mind." Damon gets up, groaning, and walks over to grab the water bottle. He see me standing on the other side.

"Hello, mate." Damon looked a little surprised to see; maybe it was due to the fact he bit into my wife throat, as much I wanted to beat the living daylight out of him I knew Damon had no control over what he did. He cared for Star like a brother, so my urges were not towards him but to my own brother.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I couldn't help but smile at him; I don't think Damon going to be very pleased with the arrangement that Stefan and I have made.

"Babysitting as you. You did attempt to kill my wife." I watched as Damon face began to fill with guilt a part of me knew he felt terrible for what he did to Star.

"Oh." was all Damon could really say.

"Give him a vial of blood every couple of hours, so he doesn't desiccate. If he gets too much strength back, or if he just annoys you, bleed him out again." I turned to Stefan and he handed me a vial of blood.

"Silent treatment, huh? Is that your best shot?" Damon looked at me. "He's still pissed at me for sleeping with Elena." So that's what the tension all about, of course Elena Gilbert, maybe Damon needed to know that his brother not lusting over Miss Gilbert no longer.

"You sure about that? Because I saw him trying to sneak out of Rebekah's bed this morning, which would suggest to me that he's moved on." Damon looked rather stunned by the news while Stefan sighed.

"Well, well. Looks like my brother ripped out a page of my revenge-sex handbook." Damon spoke rather proudly, I looked at Stefan and he appeared to be a little hurt by the statement. Did he sleep with my sister for revenge? Well to be quite frank I didn't care, Rebekah a thousand years old and if she and learnt by now when a man using for as a rebound more fool her.

"Well, why don't you two enjoy your little, uh, villain bonding time? I'll let you know when I get the dagger from Rebekah." Stefan leaves and I looked back in Damon cell.

"So would you like to enlighten me why my brother had told you to kill my wife?" Damon looked up at me a few emotions ran through his face.

"I think that something you should talk about with your dick brother." Damon laid back on the cot and looked up to the ceiling, part of me wanted to go in there and rip his head off but that won't win me any points with Star. I need to somehow play Mr Nice guy and get the information from Damon the nice way, I think this is going to be the most difficult thing I've ever done. I have keep in mind I'm doing it for one person and that Star.

 **Star P.O.V**

After Stefan left last night I was left a little hurt by his comment I really left me lost for words, I mean it actually felt like he stuck a knife in my heart I couldn't understand why I even felt like that. I was the one who told that I wasn't good enough for him, and I was right Stefan pure of heart he deserved better than the likes of Elena Gilbert and myself. How could I be in love with two totally different people? Stefan who pure and noble and would do anything for anyone because that the way he is, heroic beyond means. Then Niklaus who filled with darkness, and works everything to his advantage and does not think about the consequences of his actions. How could I chose between them both, angelic Stefan who I knew would love me more than anything in this world, and then devil himself Niklaus who had shown me his caring side that none had seen before. Who had proven that he could love for another, but when I looked into his eyes all I could see is adoration for me. The best solution for both men is not to have me in their lives, to get use to the fact that I'm not in lives now. I will waken Silas and fulfil my destiny and I can finally lay in peace.

I wanted to walk away from it all tonight but two people were keeping me here and that was Damon and Jeremy, I couldn't walk away from neither of them right now. With Damon being compelled by Nik bastard brother to kill Jeremy and I, how I couldn't walk away? To have my last memory of Damon wanting to kill me? Then there was Jeremy a member of the five, I couldn't walk away from him I'm meant to be protecting him, and that what I'm going to do. I feel that Jeremy a lot stronger than what Connor was, and I know he will be the one to kill Silas. That's the kind of faith I had him in, there was something truly special about him.

When I woke up this morning I had Nik beside me watching me, for a moment I had weakness towards him, I knew under all of that bad hybrid persona he portrays there the Niklaus I fell in love with. But all I'll be doing is torturing myself I couldn't keep on having these weak moments with Niklaus, I had to be strong and remember my reason for keep away from him. I need to be strong. I couldn't be in the same room as him for too long, but he was concerned about what his brother had compelled Damon to do to me. As much as I wanted his help I couldn't get emotionally attached to him, so like always I brought up bitch mode. I could see that Nik was hurt by me not wanting his help, but like I keep telling myself this is the best way.

I got shower and changed into my jogging gear I think a good run will take all of this crap out of my mind even if it is for a short time. I made my way down the stairs I notice that no one was about, I really wanted to go down to the basement and check on Damon. I couldn't he was compelled to kill me, and I saw the hurt in his eyes last night when he saw me I couldn't torture him by going down there. I made my way out of the house and began to jog. I made my way through the woods and this was actually a great idea my mind felt clear right now. I approached a clearing and I stopped to do some sit up. I sat down on the ground and began after a few moment I felt a strange present around me. I sat up and looked around and there weren't anyone about I continued with my sit up's.

"Well I finally get to meet the strumpet who married my brother." I stopped and looked up and saw a young guy in front of me, with dark hair and spoke in the same kind of accent as Nik

"You must be Kol." This was the asshole that compelled Damon to kill me, and Jeremy I wanted to kick the crap out of him, but my abilities still on the fritz so I'm not going to attempt anything yet.

"Yes the one and only." He stood there admiring me like I was a piece of meat. "Well I can certainly see why my brother was so smitten in you." I got up from the ground and took a few steps away from him. "Now why would you be out here all alone?" He was rather smug, and I knew he was trying to scare me but I had to show I wasn't frighten.

"That's none of your business." I looked at him and he was cute, but I knew he was deadly. "What do you want?" I tried so hard to not show I was frighten, because he would use that to his advantage.

"Well your friend Damon had told me a lot about you, I mean the woman who destine to wake Silas who fell in love with my brother, who faked her own death to flee from him." He spoke as he began to approach me. "I don't blame you from running from him, his a bit of a tyrant." He stopped in his tracks and had this intrigued look on his face. "There one thing I would like to know, why would you give everything up to rise such evil?" I didn't know what to say to that, I guess I just wanted all this to be over with no one can truly live forever. "Nothing to say? Must be tiresome to be unum praeditos such a curse to be behoved on you. You know why I'm here don't you?" I knew exactly what he was doing here, attempting to finish off what Damon didn't.

"Kol, I know what you did to those vampires in the bar why are you doing everything in your power to stop this?" I just needed to understand why was he doing this, it wasn't going to affect him in any way.

"Well the thing is with myself being immortal I do not want to see hell on earth, and with you wanting to rise him that what will happen. So you can see why I'm oppose to it all." He turned away and began to pace. "You see Star I'm in a little bit of a predicament here, you're the one woman who Klaus ever love, his one and only _true_ love now if I was to—" He stopped and looked at me. "—kill you! My brother will seek revenge, but from what I have been told my brother unaware of your involvement in the whole race to the cure." He had me there Nik had no idea of my connection to all this and he couldn't know, if Kol was to kill me right here right now he would only be leading himself to his own death.

"You kill me, and Nik will hunt you down until he drives a stake through your heart." The way Kol looked at me in that moment he knew that would be exactly what Nik would do.

"Very true about the staking darling but unfortunately for my dear brother he doesn't hold the one stake that can kill an Original. Dear, dear me such a waste of beauty." Are all the Mikaelson's big flirts? Seriously I think Elijah the only one who had his head screwed on.

"Don't flirt with me Kol, you have no idea of what I could do to you." He approached me closing the gap between us.

"Such ashamed to kill something so beautiful. My brother will be truly devastated." He spoke as he caressed my cheek. "As they say plenty more fish in the sea; I do recall Klaus having a thing for that blonde vampire what her name... Oh Caroline." He smirked. "So you won't be missed for too long." When I heard that Nik had a thing for Caroline, I felt jealous, but if I'm not planning on being here who I'm to stop Nik from being happy.

"You can threaten me all you want or tease me all you want about being missed that Niklaus will move on. It means nothing to me. You will not stop me from doing what needs to be done!" Of course it bother me that Nik would move on who I'm kidding, but if Silas isn't destroyed once and for all then I don't know what will happen. I have to keep focus and do what I have planned on doing for the last 12 years and fulfil my destiny.

"I'm so glad you think like that, you made everything a little easier knowing you have no feeling for my brother." He grabbed me by the throat. "I would love to see the true potential of the unum praeditos" He squeezed my throat while I was gasping for air, I flicked my hand trying to throw him away but it was no use it wasn't working.

"Let...me go" I scream whispered as my hand came in contact with his face sending him flying to the other side, he stood up and came at me again I used my speed to get to the other side.

"I'm impressed—" His face began to turn. "I do love chasing my prey." He charged at me, I didn't wait around for him I used my speed to get away from him, I could sense I lost him I was pretty fast for him. My first thought was to go to Nik and tell him what his brother had done, but if Kol on the war path, but if he came for me then he would surely go for Jeremy. I can't allow anything to happen to him I need to keep him safe.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I had been down here for a while with Damon and he hadn't said a word, I heard Star leave the house not so long ago, it really troubled me that she did not want to be near me. All I wanted was for us to return back to how we were before I made my stupid mistake. For over 500 years I have been dreaming to have Star back in my arms and one simple mistake, I lost it all but I knew deep down Star was beginning to forgive me slowly. In time I know I can win her over and we both have all the time in the world, because I have all eternity to win her heart over. I looked into Damon cell and he was lying down, tossing an object up in the air. As much as I wanted to go in there and tear his head off, I could because he was important to Star, and I need to get into her good graces.

"You know, none of this would be an issue if you'd have just done your job properly. I was perfectly willing to let you train Jeremy." That was the whole point I allowed Damon to train Jeremy, not to allow all these complications.

"No, you weren't. Are you kidding? You got there day two. Do you know how hard it is to get these Xbox brains to focus? Then with you dropping in Star bailed on me, she was the only one getting through to Jeremy." So Star was there to help the hunter? Of course she was some kind of guardian for them, that's something I still not entirely sure about being the whole truth.

"Well Star and I are temporary having a disagreement." Damon rolled his eyes. Of course he knew what happened, he and Star were thick as thieves, they close I would even say closer than the two brothers.

"Yeah I think striking you hand at her would cause that." Damon spoke with humour in his voice; I couldn't lose it with him he will going running to Star. I need to keep my composure around him, it not like he didn't speak the truth, I was to blame with what happened.

"I turned a room full of barflies into vampires for him to slaughter, you let Kol kill them." How could Damon allow my brother to do that, was he too busy making sure that he didn't do anything to upset his precious Elena.

"Your brother problem, not mine, buddy." I opened the cell door and walked in as Damon still continue to toss the object in the air.

"And whose bright idea was it to saddle Jeremy with a conscience, hmm?" Damon stopped and sat up to look at me, it was his stupid idea to even do that.

"Well, we couldn't have him trying to stake Elena in her sleep, now, could we?" Yes of course we needed to keep Elena safe my blood source to create my army of hybrids. That was my reason but Damon's reason were far different.

"Ah, yes, for the love of Elena. How is it that she manages to overlook every horrific thing you've ever done? Is it wilful ignorance, or perhaps something more pathological?" I questioned him Damon began to smirk he seemed amused by my comment.

"Some people are just more capable of forgiveness than others. Bet you score about a negative 500 in that realm." Damon always had an answer for everything, and oddly right now he didn't, I wanted to know how was it possible for him to have this one girl wrapped around his finger.

"Come on. There must be a secret. It can't just be the sire bond. What is it? Compulsion? Manipulation?" Damon doesn't reply. "What is it you say to her?" I wanted to know how after all the horrific things he had done Elena still chose to love him

"I think this has something to do with a certain unum praeditos. _I_ think you regret hitting Star out of your rage, and _I_ think you're worried that Star never going to forgive you." He was right that was my biggest fear is the fact that maybe I'm wrong, and Star will never forgive me for my actions.

"You've done worse." Damon began to shake his head. Which he had, he had killed Elena brother on two occasions, slept with his brother girlfriend, murder people out sheer pleasure, but out of all of it Elena still looked at him in adoration.

"Debatable. See, I don't mind being the bad guy, because somebody has to fill that role and get things done. You do bad things for no reason. You do them to be a dick." I disagree with that statement, I don't do certain things for no reason, just like I had my reason for killing Carol Lockwood the fact her son had set up to take me down, made me lose my temper and hurt Star.

"Debatable." I shot back at him, Damon shrugs.

"If you're gonna be bad, be bad with a purpose. Otherwise, you're just not worth forgiving." Damon lies back down and sigh. He goes back to throwing the object in the air. "You know I know Star better than anyone." He turned to me. "Klaus you need to let her go, because you holding on to her is hurting her, and if you love her as much as you say you do. Then you need to let her go." He turn away and continued to throw the object. I reflected on what he told me could I really let Star go? Could I do an unselfish act after thousand years and let the woman who stole my heart walk out of my life once again? I knew the answer to that and it was NO.

 **Star P.O.V**

I kept running as fast as I could to get away from Kol I stopped, I couldn't let Kol run me out of town this was ridiculous if he was after me he would have surely catch up. So I turned around and made my way back into Mystic Falls my concern was for Jeremy, with the way that Kol spoke how determined he was to stop Silas from rising. He would go for Jeremy, he may not kill him but he could do other thing to him. I stopped for a few moments to gather my thoughts I had to go back and deal with Kol, I needed to stop being frightened of him, and put him down somehow even if it's for a short time. I continued to go in the direction of Gilbert home I didn't really have a plan, but maybe it would be best if I grabbed Jeremy and took him away from all of this. Only until his ready to continue growing his mark, yes that sound like a good plan, there was no rush if I had to wait until he was ready then that something I have to accept. I arrived at the Gilbert home and the door was opened while Elena stood on the porch looking a little worried.

"Elena?" I called out while I approached her, she looked at me a little worried.

"Star you shouldn't be here, Kol—" I cut her off before she could continue what she was about to say.

"I don't care about Kol, I'm here to make sure Jeremy is ok." Elena grabbed my arm and dragged me in, I stood in the foyer to see Jeremy walking from the kitchen, holding up a gun ready to shoot. l held up my hands surrender. "Jeremy it only me." He put the gun down.

"I'm sorry. He left. I mean, I – I tried to stall as long as I could." Elena spoke terrified beside me. Who was she on about? Before I could ask the doorbell rings.

"That's Bonnie. She was right behind me." Jeremy explains as Elena goes to open the door, but it wasn't Bonnie at all, but Kol.

"I've considered your request for a truce. Request denied." Kol spoke deadly before Elena slamming the door in his face.

"What the hell going on?" They both looked at me a little worried, and neither of them replied. "What the hell is Kol on about?" I looked directly at Elena as she had this guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I've already been invited in!" We all disappeared in different areas of the house, I was in some bedroom upstairs I heard him kick the door open. "Hide and seek? Fine by me." This is not what I thought I would be walking into, what the hell have Elena and Jeremy done? And more importantly why the hell could Kol walk into their home?

 **Klaus P.O.V**

The last words Damon spoke to me about letting Star go had been going around in my mind; I knew I couldn't let her go because I was that selfish hybrid who had to have what he wants. The one thing that kept spinning in my mind is the fact my brother roaming round and he wanting to ruin my plans to get to the cure. Then there was Stefan hadn't gotten back to me with this process with the dagger he was be rather annoying. How hard would it be to get the dagger? As I sat here thinking about what Kol compelled Damon to do that cost my wife life, not that his bite would kill her as far as I knew? It still didn't stop the f _ires of fury and hatred were smouldering in the small narrowed of my eyes as I weighed the pros and cons of the various and creative means available to me for exacting revenge. I had to snap out of this rage I was feeling it would only lead to me doing something I will later regret._ I pulled my phone out looked at the screen to see if I had a message or even a missed call, but nothing.

"Your brother's lack of communication is infuriating." I hadn't heard a word from him since he left, and I was getting rather annoyed now.

"It's one of his trademarks, like his brooding and his hair." Damon teased I weren't in the mood for his sarcasm right now, I wanted to know why bloody hell it was taking so long.

"I don't understand what's taking so long. I mean, how hard could it be to steal a dagger is?" All he had to do was bloody pinch the damn thing from her.

"From a vampire who's been stabbed as many times as your sister, I'd say difficult." Damon was right Rebekah had been betrayed many times, I tosses Damon a vial of blood it was the least he deserved for reminding me that my sister doesn't trust easily. "Sweet." I thought Damon would have made my day more entertaining by trying to escape, by begging for freedom, but instead he was in here happily throwing that stupid thing in the air.

"You disappoint me, Damon. You're not trying very hard to get out of here. I expected more the daring escape artist, less the cell potato." He sat up and looked at me curiously.

"I am compelled to kill my best friend, and let's not forget Jeremy, so I figured it's probably smarter to sit here and chit-chat with you than bust out of here like the Hulk." He genuinely cared for Star more than I thought, maybe as much as I did. My phone began to ring I saw it was Kol and answers it.

"Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac." I teased down the phone, Damon looked up as he could hear the conversation.

"Did you know that your darling former blood bag, and her brother are trying to kill me?" Did I hear that correctly they are trying to kill Kol, where they out of there damn minds?

"What?" I shouted down the phone, is this what they had been planning behind my back all day? Keeping me here babysitting Damon while they plotted away to take down my own brother.

"Don't pretend like you're not in on it. Your obsession to find the cure clearly trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt. Well the game gotten a little better brother." Kol thought I gad involvement in all of this? I had no bloody idea about any of this.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" If Kol thought I would conspired to have him killed then he was out of his mind.

"Tut tut tut Niklaus I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm, and kill Elena just for sport. Then when I find that strumpet of a wife of yours I'm going rip her heart out, then I'll becoming for you." He cut off the line I felt anger that they had planned this all behind my back, and now Kol on the war path he was going to murder Star for something these fools have been planning. I grabbed Damon by the neck and shoves him against the wall.

"What the hell's going on?" I demanded Damon looked at me a little too confused, either he was putting on a good act or he had no idea what was going on.

"I don't know. You think I would do anything to harm Star!" As much as I wanted to believe that his intension were never to hurt Star, but he had to be lying to me.

"What are Stefan and Elena planning?" I knew I shouldn't of trust Stefan of course he would betray me, he would do anything to cut me out of this race to the cure.

"I don't know. I've been stuck in the penalty box with you since yesterday. Stefan won't talk to me." I began to use compulsion to get the truth.

"Tell me what you know!" I demanded I knew any plan they had Damon would have to tell me.

"I don't know anything about a plan." He really didn't have a clue of what was going on,

"Stay here till I return." I released Damon and left, slamming the door. I needed to find where Kol is before he does something incredibly stupid which will lead me to assuring his death, and it will be by my hands.

 **Star P.O.V**

I was still hiding in the bedroom debating that I could possible take Kol down. Every time I went to the door to attempt it I backed away in fear, what if my powers didn't work. What if he end up hurting me or worse killing me. I'm certain Kol knew I was here, here I stood bloody frighten after thousand years of being like this, I had 12 years of training I'm being a coward hiding in some room. I jumped as I heard some commotion from outside the room, I reminded myself that the only reason I came here to make sure Jeremy was safe. Hiding in this room isn't keeping him safe, I gathered up my courage and made my way out of the room. As I opened the door I saw Elena on the floor with a wooden banister pole going through her abdomen, I was in two minds in helping her but now wasn't the time for me to be total bitch, so I rushed over to her.

"This may hurt." She looked up at me with pain in her eyes, but also surprised that I was helping her. "Ok on the count of 3-" She nodded. "—1..2..3." She braces her hands against the wall while I pulled the stake out. "Where Jeremy?" I asked while helping her up from the floor.

"Kol got him." She super sped down the stairs while I stood there, how were we meant to take down Nik brother? He was an Original… I took in a deep breath and made my way down too I walked into the kitchen. As soon as I went through the doors I saw Elena slams the cleaver into Kol's chest, shoving him against the counter. Jeremy releases his other arm and rushes to the sink. He grabs the spray hose and sprays Kol, he cries out in pain as the water hits him. What the hell going on? Elena moves away Jeremy keeps the water on Kol. Elena takes a very unusual stake from Kol's jacket, throwing it to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, now!" Jeremy catches the stake and stabs Kol through the heart with it. Kol screams and bursts into flames; I held my hand over my mouth I couldn't believe I was watching. Nik brother was dying right in front of me, I stood there frozen as Kol continues to scream as he staggers through the kitchen and falls to the floor, dead.

"What did you do?" I heard Nik voice from behind me, I turned to see him standing in the open doorway unable to enter the house, looking upset and angry.

"We didn't have a choice. He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm!" Elena spoke with fear in her voice, Nik stood there looking horrified looking down at the burnt dead body of his brother. The way he looked at him broke my heart, this was going to destroy him. If I knew of what they had planned I would stopped them, this was going a step to far.

"Lies! He never would've gotten inside if you hadn't have set a trap for him!" Nik screamed, the rage and fury in his eyes began to frighten me, he looked the same as the night when he murdered those hybrids.

"You said you were going to put him down too after he nearly got Star killed." Elena tried to reason with him, I knew Niklaus he is many things, but he wouldn't have killed his brother, he would have punished him in some other kind of way.

"I was going to make him suffer on my terms!" He spoke with fury in his voice. "I'm going to burn this house to the ground. And then, when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you all without blinking." Did Nik think I had a hand in killing his brother? We both locked eyes, Nik looked at me with many emotions from hatred to sorrow, he looked broken I had never seen him this broken. They may have destroyed that last shed of humanity he had left.

"You kill us, you'll never get to the cure. You'll _never_ be able to make any more hybrids." I turned to Jeremy I couldn't let him add more fuel to Nik.

"Jeremy you just killed his brother—" I began to say but Nik cut me off.

"You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids? I want the cure so I can destroy it. I would've killed you all the second we dug it up, but now I'm just gonna watch you burn instead." Nik falls to the ground, crying out pain as he falling to his knees.

"Nik?" I went towards him to see what happened to him, but Bonnie walks in past him while he cried out in pain.

"Invite him in." Both Elena and Jeremy look at her, confused. "Do it!" As soon as Nik gets up I felt strange sensation run through me, as he fighting against something I felt light headed.

"Come in." Nik falls forward as Bonnie magically pulls him inside and immobilizes him, as he doing that I felt my legs about to give way I held onto the side of the door frame to stop me dropping. I think I just found out who has been using expression and drawing from my power.

"Living room. Go!" Elena and Jeremy run through the living and into the kitchen, while gathered up my strength I walked towards Bonnie I didn't know what she was going to do with Nik, but if she hurt him I will hurt her with whatever strength I have. Nik follows, but he can't get into the kitchen. He punches at the air, but there is an invisible barrier stopping. I felt myself regain my strength and I shot a look at Bonnie who gave me an apologetic look. I turned to see Jeremy pulling the white oak stake out of Kol, and he and Elena run towards the door, while Nik continues to pound on the barrier.

"Witch, you can't do this to me!" He screamed once again in fury. She had put up a spell to imprison him here but why?

"You have no idea what I can do now." She spoke to him dangerously, then she turned to me and gave me a small smile and began to walk away. I stood there looking between the front door and Nik every part of me wanted to scream at Bonnie for using expression magic, that she was the reason why I have been behaving the way I have. Then when I looked at Nik I knew I couldn't just leave like this, I couldn't walk away from him without saying everything that I needed to tell him.

"I will hunt all of you to your end! Do you hear me? Do you!?" He screamed as Elena, Bonnie leave the house, but Jeremy stops and turns to me.

"Star are you coming?" I stood there with my heart aching, because I could see the man who I loved in pain. The pain of losing his brother, I couldn't just walk away from him.

"I'll be fine. Just leave." Jeremy nodded and walked out and turned to Nik as he pounds against the barrier futilely, but there was no use that barrier would be up for days there was no escape. "Nik I'm sorry about what happened to your brother." His face was filled with rage, I knew if he could get pass that barrier he would murder me for sure.

"No, you are not sorry. Are you?" He spoke with venom in his voice, I didn't know that they were going to do that to Kol. If I had known I would of…. I would stop it somehow.

"I didn't know what they had planned Nik. I came here and Kol went all murderous trying to kill Jeremy." I could see that he didn't believe anything I was telling him. "Kol attacked me in the woods earlier, he came there to kill me Nik." He kept looking over at his dead brother body on the floor, I could feel Nik pain and all I wanted to do was comfort him, but he thinks that I played a part in Kol death.

"Really, Star? You expect me to believe that?!" I approached him keeping on the other side of the barrier the way he looked at me right now with such hatred felt like a stab to the heart.

"I know you're hurting, and the last thing I ever wanted to see is you hurt Nik." I just wish I could take the pain away from him I wish I could of stopped it all, but I wasn't that gifted to take someone suffering away, especially someone as powerful as Niklaus.

"Oh, trust me love, as soon as I'm out of here I'm will make your hunter suffer for what he did." As Nik spoke I could see the pain in his eyes, I needed to try and get through to him reason with him.

"I'm the unum praeditos Nik, you know Kol would done anything to stop Silas." I felt frighten to talk to him of course Nik didn't the depths of my involvement in rising Silas, and maybe he should know now as this will be the last time I'll ever see him. "I'm the only one who can wake him Nik. I'm a big part of getting to that cure and Kol knew that he knew killing me will stop it all." He had to know the truth, I couldn't go to the other side without Nik knowing it would have been selfish of me not to explain it to him.

"What do you mean? Kol knew about what?" He was so consumed in his grief right now that he really didn't understand what I was trying to tell him. Nik was heartbroken already and now I'm going to hurt him more with telling him the truth.

"What I mean Niklaus with me being unum praeditos I was born for one reason, and that was to raise Silas. The only way the cure can be freed is to wake him, and my blood is the only way that will happen. So you could see why your brother was determined to kill me." He looked taken back by the revelation of this all, I really didn't want to tell him like this, in honesty I never actually was going to tell him. With everything that happened he deserved to know why his brother was taken down. I watched as he began to absorb everything in, he took a few steps back with a look of disbelief on his face.

"You are joking, aren't you?" It wasn't sinking in, he either was in denial or he didn't believe me. "So, Silas needs your blood and then what? You work with him to fulfil his needs?" The dreaded question that I didn't want to answer, but I owed Nik this. I'm not going to come back I need for him to know the truth, and this time he deserved a goodbye

"I won't be working along with him—" How was I meant to tell him this? I looked up to see him looking me with confusion. "I will—" God I didn't know how to tell him that I'm going to die so the brotherhood can fulfil their cause. How can I tell the man I love that he wouldn't see me again, was a lot harder than I ever thought.

"You will what...?" He spoke calmly as he came a little closer to the barrier. "You need to tell me the truth Star, its least I deserve from you I think?" I couldn't even look at him as I knew this was going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

"When I offer Silas my blood, to complete awaken him, he has to drain me to the point of my death." I slowly looked up and Nik standing there speechless, jaw gaping open eye widen in despair. "I'm sorry you had to be told like this, but this is what I was always meant to do." Nik had a tears rolling down his cheek, he crouched down and putting his hands on his head.

"No, no, no no! This is not happening!" He zoomed towards me, but got deflected by the wall. He pounded his hands on the barrier. "You are wrong! You are meant to be with me!" All I could see the hurt and rage in his face, yes that what I thought that I could have a normal life, but I couldn't because no matter what I couldn't live this life anymore. I knew I could never have a happy ending

"Niklaus I've lived for over a thousand years for this one moment, I've lived in fear of people finding out who I'm. I can't have a normal life Nik, no matter how much try." For the first time ever I looked at him and saw a broken man, he looked up at me clenching his jaw before getting to his feet.

"You could have told me about this!" He tried not to shout but Nik could never control emotion at the best of time.

"I didn't expect to see you again not after 500 years, and when I did see you everything I felt for you came flooding back." Why I'm telling him this? Oh yeah because he deserved to hear the truth from me once and for all. "How was I meant to tell you Nik that I would have to leave you, and die for real this time... would you have let me go and do that?" He stood there with such sorrow, he was dealing with the fact that his brother on the kitchen floor, and now I'm telling him I'm going down the same path. Nik didn't deserve any of this no matter how evil people think he was. Niklaus will always be my first love, and couldn't see him for the monster that he was. "Not going to answer then? Because you and I both know you wouldn't." I spoke to him calmly he stood there in silence. "I'm really I'm sorry about Kol, and if you believe me or not I didn't know what they had planned." I turned away from him and began to walk to the front door that wasn't the way I wanted to walk away from him, but Nik would never forgive me for what happened here.

"Star why do you have to wake Silas." He called out I turned to him. "I would rather lose the cure than lose you forever." I felt a lump build up in my throat as I looked at him, because I knew that he spoke the truth he would give everything up to have me in his life.

"Being immortal Nik I could never have all the things I wanted, yes I was fortunate to fall in love and marry you but there always will be that void in my life. The void of knowing I would never be a mother." I approached him. "It's been written from the moment I was born that I'm the one who meant to take down the greater evil from this world. That's the burden that been place upon me, it's my time to finally be at peace." He came closer to the barrier until he couldn't go any further.

"But I love you Star, I want to spend all eternity with you, I know I could never give you the gift of being a mother but I could give you the life you deserve…. and entity together." He had tears rolling down his cheeks, I had to say goodbye to him as hard as it going to be.

"I'm sorry Nik, you will always be the first man who stole my heart and even in my death you will have tight hold of it" I began to approach him and flicked my hand so he couldn't move, I close the gap between us and touched his cheek. "I love you Niklaus Mikaelson, always and forever." I gently kissed his lips, I could feel tears streaming from both of our cheeks as we had our final kiss. After a long moment I pulled away I looked into his eyes for the final time. "Goodbye Niklaus." I stepped back and flick my hand so he could move, I turned away from him and began to walk away.

"Star don't leave me…Star please!" I walked out of the front door knowing I couldn't turn back, as much as I wanted to. "Star Nooooo" I could hear his screams even as I walked further down the street, it pained me walking away from him, but I had to do this now. I was devastated to walk away from Nik, each step I took away from him the more lost I became as I recalled the words we spoke on our wedding night

 **Flashback—1490 London England**

 _Nik carried me into our bedroom chambers, I giggled as he placed me on the bed, I looked up to see my new husband looking down at me with adoration in his eyes._ _His lips brush mine. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. I want to pull away before I lose myself but I can't seem to…In this minty moment, my senses have been seduced and I can no longer think straight._

 _"Star Mikaelson." He whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savour them. I smile, my heart fluttering at his voice as I clasp my hands on either side of his face. Never before has my name ever felt so wonderful a one, I think, as I lean in for another, but he kept a little distance between my lips to his._ _"I promise to be yours forever…If you'll be mine for always…"_

" _That I can promise you Niklaus, always and forever."_


	15. It's Difficult To Say Goodbye

**Star P.O.V**

Walking away from Niklaus was the hardest things I had to do, I thought the first time I had to do it was hard but it was nothing compared to what happened now. I had to actually tell him goodbye I had to look him in the eye and tell him I was going to sacrifice my life. Watching the man who everyone calls a monster looking broken to the fact of the death of his brother, and with the news of my fate. I actually saw Niklaus showing his humanity, showing fear, sorrow and sadness watching that felt like my heart had been torn out. As I walked away from the Gilbert home I could still hear his screams calling for me, I tried to block it out but I couldn't. I wanted to turn back and tell him I would stay I wouldn't go on this crazy mission to get myself killed .to be with him for all eternity, but would I be truly happy? Would I be happy enough to continue this life not knowing which man I love more than the other? All I will do is cause heartache for the both of them Niklaus and Stefan are better off when I'm dead.

I couldn't turn back I can't be selfish because if I don't take Silas down once and for all, then god know what will happen. His been frozen for 2000 years and I'm pretty sure his conjured up something in this deep slumber, so I had to let Jeremy do what he meant to do. To take him down once and for all, my death will not be in vain I will be saving a lot of people from terrors unknown to them. As I walked I didn't want to go back to the boarding house, because I couldn't face the people who murder Nik brother in cold blood. I know Kol wanted mine and Jeremy blood, but it don't stop the guilt I felt right now. So took a long detour and walked at a human pace I wanted everything that kept running through my mind to stop, right now what I wouldn't give anything to have that switch that vampires have. When they can't deal with what going on around them they turn off their emotions. I maybe immortal but I do not have such a luxury, I have to deal with my emotions, and I've been doing that for over a thousand years. It will all come to an end soon enough, no more crying, no more sorrow, no emotions at all.

Another thing that went through my mind is the fact that the Gilbert's took such a risk to take down an original, and to allow having Nik confided in their home. In my mind that meant one thing that they had found a way to get to the cure, and they didn't want Nik involvement. If that the case that will be another betrayal he will feel, I know Nik wasn't classed as the good guy, but on this matter he didn't need to be betrayed in such a manner. Which got me thinking how far they are all willing to go for this cure. The fact that they are unaware that there only one dose of the cure is going show peoples true nature, their ruthless sides will all come out. I need to be one step ahead of them, and put all my faith in Jeremy to do the right thing and take down Silas. To not give it to his highly annoying sister, I will not allow my death to consist of her having everything she wants. I feel Jeremy will do the right thing, he programmed to take Silas down no matter how much he would like his sister to be human.

I finally arrived at the boarding house when I walked in the parlour was filled with all of them standing looking at Jeremy, it appeared that all of his marking had appeared magically. I closed my eyes and walked away I didn't want to be near any of them right now because I wasn't sure what I might do. I made my way to my room and kicked off my boots and threw myself on the bed, in that moment it all hit me, the reason why they had taken Kol down. I had heard when you take an original down there whole sire line goes with them. They killed Kol so that Jeremy could complete his mark, it didn't need to go down like that there could have been another way to do all of this. They are so desperate to get to something that they could never truly have. I grabbed the pillow and screamed into it to let out some of this pent up anger, I felt someone touch my hand and the pillow being removed from my face. I looked to see it was Damon, he gave me small smile.

"Are you ok?" I sat up and looked at him shook my head, I weren't fine I hate what had happened I wanted the guilt to go away. "They told me you stayed to talk with Klaus. I take it didn't go well." I looked down at the sheets on my bed to try and control the emotions that were fighting to come to the surface. Damon place his hand under my chin and gently moved my head up so I was looking at him. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I could feel my eyes filling up as I nodded my head, he kicked off his boot and came and sat next to me on the bed. He wrapped his arm around me, while I place my head on his chest.

"It was horrible… watching Nik hurt liked that." I felt Damon kiss the top of my head. "I know his the bad guy, and I know everyone hates him, they do have their reason to. I know I should hate him too—" The tear began to flow because I couldn't hate him no matter how much I should I just couldn't.

"Hey we can't help who we fall for." He whispered as he held me tightly in his arms, I put my arms around him and hugged him.

"I told him….I told him about what I have to do when we find Silas…." My voice began to break as it all came flooding back to me, the haunting image of Nik once again.

Damon held tightly he didn't speak much just held me in his arms to comfort me, that what I loved about Damon he never pushed me when I was like this. He always waited until I was ready to talk. When he did eventually speak he had told me about Jeremy, and his marks being reviled that now that professor Shane planning on taking us all to the island where Silas body laid along with the cure. It was all happening a lot faster than I thought it would, and maybe that was a blessing , I'm mean once I'm gone maybe they could all move on with their lives, and continue like they were before. The one thing I hoped didn't go back like before was Damon and Stefan relationship, I hoped that Damon continued to work at their relationship. Damon stayed with me all night we just laid on the bed in each other's arms, I think Damon was trying to come to terms with the fact that once we go to that island I was not going to be in his life for long. I knew it was going to be difficult to say bye to him, I was glad that it would only be him I would have to say it too now.

When we both work up in the morning we began to get ourselves ready for this big trip, I had a feeling I needed to wrap up and I didn't need to take much with me because I wasn't going to be coming back from the island. The parlour began to fill up with everyone who was coming on this adventure only Damon and Shane knew about my involvement at the moment, and I want to keep it like that. I knew I had to talk to Jeremy about it, but I thought it would be best to talk to him on the island, when we were closer by. I had a feeling that he will make everyone else aware and I didn't need that. We left Mystic Falls and made our way to the island we stopped at Nova Scotia apparently we had to get on a boat to get to the location. One thing I did notice about this trip is that everyone coupled up. I mean Elena and Jeremy, Stefan and Rebekah which I found odd then Bonnie with Shane and of course Damon was with me. I just felt a lot of tension between everyone Rebekah kept glaring at Elena and Jeremy and occasionally me too, and I think that had to with Kol I hoped that Rebekah didn't think I was involved, but her glares said otherwise. Then Elena and Damon were avoiding each other, of course Stefan avoiding Elena, Damon and myself it was all crazy and stupid.

On the boat trip towards the island I began to get sea sick, Damon held my hair back while my lunch went into the ocean, he was really concerned. I told him not be as the closer I got to where Silas rested the weaker I would become, meaning mortal which got him even more concerned. It all had something to do with the fact that when he drained me of my blood I needed to be mortal, and right now all I could think is how mortal could deal with this whole motion sickness. Thank god we finally arrived on the island and Damon help me out of the boat, I took a look around at the place and it look totally deserted, but in some way beautiful. The others unload from the boats on the shore.

"Congratulations. We made it." Shane announced proudly, I looked at the other's as they continue to unload, each with varying expressions of uncertainty and curiosity on their faces as they take in their new surroundings.

Once again they all went off in different directions Stefan appeared to BFF with Rebekah now, and Bonnie was down the other side of the beach with Jeremy examine his marks. Elena was sitting on some drift wood looking out to the ocean probably thinking that in the next 24 hours she will be human again. Well she in for a surprise unfortunately they all are. I turned around and saw Damon was sharpening a knife, I walked over to him, he looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Couldn't they have hidden this cure in Hawaii? Where the hell did he take us?" Only Damon would have been happy to of had the cure on some tropical island.

"Two hundred miles off the Nova Scotia mainland. If you recall, the whole point was to hide the cure on the world's most obscure, desolate island." He got up and looked directly at me I could see that he was finding all of this hard, and I wish I could have made this all easier for him.

"Oh yeah? So the whole point is that no one finds Silas, the oldest, deadliest freak in the world who you're meant to wake and die in the process." He spoke with frustration I glared at him, we were surrounded by vampires and Damon is forgetting that right now.

"Shh…" I held my finger to my lips. "They will hear you!" I half shouted at him Damon rolled his eyes, I knew he weren't taking all of this too well. I went in my bag and held up sunscreen and offers it to Damon "Sunscreen?" I teased him he laughed dryly and began to smirk that worked to kick him out of this bad mood.

"Only you Star would come out with something like that." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me, before pulling me in for a hug. "I'm sorry for being a dick…. It's just I'm not ready to say goodbye to you." I don't think neither of us would ever be ready for that, I pulled away from him and looked up at him.

"We don't have to say goodbye for a while ye.t" Damon eyes were filled with sorrow that it make me feel guilty for letting him have this burned of knowing what going to happen. I didn't know how long it was going to be until we got to the tomb, but I'm going to try and cherish every moment with my best friend.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

We had finally arrived on the island where the cure laid, after all of the betrayal we all had been through we were finally here. Within the next 24-48 hours we would find the cure and who ever wanted it would take it. I really never thought that I could ever be human again, but the opportunity was really here now, it wasn't just for me, but Rebekah too after a thousand years she could live a life of a normal girl. Then there was Elena the whole reason why all of this was all for, she could return to her normal life and not be sired to Damon, and be that girl she used to be. Elena didn't like the fact that Rebekah had come along, but she really didn't have any choice in the matter it wasn't up to her who came here. We were all here for our own reason. I had notice that Damon and Star had been a little quiet from when Star came home last night, she hardly spoke to anyone only Damon. Jeremy told me about what happened with Klaus, and that Star stayed behind that it explained it all. I'm sure Klaus had given her a few choice words followed by threats of murdering her, and still I could see from the look on her face she was still utterly in love with him.

So right now I'm on an island with Elena and Star two women who I'm fighting myself to not have feeling for, and both of them are in love with other men. My life pretty screwed up right now, but I needed to stay focus. My only focus is to find the cure and walk away from this life. I've lived for nearly 150 years, make a new life, get a job meet someone new, and have a family that what I need to keep focused about. I looked down the other side of the beach and I could see Damon and Star hugging I tried to listen into their conversation, but the noise of ocean was distorting what they were say. They both looked pretty upset, maybe I should….No I'm not going to go running to them just because they look upset. I continued to tying a knot with some rope, while Rebekah is standing there glaring at Elena as she walks past. The hatred between these two had gotten a lot worse with now Elena part killing Kol, Rebekah had a right to be angry with Elena she did kill her brother. Then again if he didn't compel Damon to kill Star, and Jeremy they wouldn't of had to resort to that.

"You know, you're not really helping." I spoke as she continued to glare at Elena, all she was doing is making herself even more Angier than she already is.

"You're perfectly capable of tying a knot." She spoke with her eyes still focus on Elena, and passed me more rope, I needed to snap Rebekah out of this it wasn't healthy for her.

"You giving Elena the evil eye, it's not really helping." Rebekah turned to me and her face was filled with many emotion from anger to hurt.

"She killed my brother, tried to get you to put a dagger in my back. She's lucky all she's getting is the evil eye." She yelled in frustration, I could relate to her I mean if anyone hurt or killed Damon I would seek vengeance, not matter how much I may hate him. He will always be my brother.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Elena called out while she continued to walk down the beach, all that did was anger Rebekah further.

"You know I don't care, right?" Elena stops walking, and vamp speeds towards Rebekah, grabbing her neck and pointing the white oak stake at her chest. Rebekah flips her over and pushes her to the ground. "Go ahead, try and kill me. But then you'd have to face your real problems. Like the fact that Stefan invited me here, himself. I guess he likes me again." Rebekah let go of her, and walks off, I offered to help Elena up, but she ignores him and walks away looking irritated. What the hell did she want from me? She literally ripped my heart out by falling in love with someone else, but not just any person my brother, Damon. After I had tried so hard to build our relationship back up from what Katherine destroyed, and now it all shattered once again over a girl.

 **Klaus POV**

I had been trapped in this prison all night looking down at my dead brother body, still trying to come to term that they resorted to this that they killed him in cold blood. I know I'm not one to talk I've taken many lives over the last thousand years, and maybe this is karma for me, they had not killed one of my brother but two. Granted that I didn't get along with either of them, but they were my flesh blood we shared the same mother. I bet my mother pleased that another one of children isn't roaming the earth with the immortal burned of vampirism. Then the other thing that spun around in my mind is what Star told me about what she was meant to do, that her blood was meant to wake Silas, not a drop of her blood, but every last drop. She would have to give up her life for him to be woken and then what? I wanted to ask all of these question to her, but I felt speechless to the fact that she was going to leave me. I couldn't let her give up her life for the cure so I could have my blood source once again, and build my hybrid army. No I didn't want any of that if it meant the fact that I would lose the one woman who I truly loved in a thousand years, but no matter how much I pleaded to her she just gave me apologetic look.

I began to look at this too as karma I spent one thousand years hunting down the Petrova doppelgänger to break the curse put upon me, and after all that time I finally done it. Now look at the consequences of my actions, Star the love of my existence was going to sacrifice her life for something just as evil as myself. My beautiful Star who I will never see again. Every time I imagined her face it felt like someone had driven a white oak stake through my heart. What would be the point of continuing my life without her here? Somehow I managed before when I thought she had died, but it took me nearly four centuries to feel anything again, I don't know how long it would take now because this time we open with one another. I didn't hide anything from her I was me, but Star weren't completely honest with me though. Even though I should be mad at her, even hate her I couldn't.

"Morning, sunshine. You look pathetic." Tyler taunted, I looked up and he stood there with a smirk upon his face, he was loving every moment of this.

"Only until Bonnie's spell locking me in here wears off. Then I'll look different. Angrier, perhaps. Or I won't look like anything because I'll have gouged your eyeballs from their sockets." I needed to find a way to get out of here, and find where Star had gone to stop her from doing something stupid.

"My friends will be back with the cure by then. So, I could shove it down your throat and make you mortal." They had left already? No that couldn't be happening. I couldn't show Tyler my fear, not fear from his empty threat of giving me the cure, but the fear knowing that my Star was going to die.

"I'm an Original. What makes you think my entire vampire bloodline won't be cured along with me? I.e., you." All I wanted to do was rip him to shreds, he went behind my back un-sired my hybrid pledge a war against me, and now he making threats.

"You know what I think? I think that's impossible. I think the moment you stop being a vampire, our whole blood connection to you is broken, and your sire-line ceases to exist. So, whatever happens to you, happens only to you, which means I can kill your ass, and no one else has to die. Although I am still debating just how to do it." I vamp towards Tyler, but can't get him due to the god for saken barrier.

"I recommend drowning. There's nothing quite like the feeling of someone fighting for something as basic as human breath. And let me tell you, your mother was a fighter." Tyler glares at me, I was pleased with my taunting, but I need to figure out some leverage to get me out of here. To somehow stop them from getting to that cure, I will not allow Star life to be taken to raise an immortal bastard.

 **Star P.O.V**

With us going deeper into the wilderness I began to become weaker by the minute I felt tired I couldn't keep up with them, it felt like the life was slowly draining from me. Damon had been getting quite emotional with me he really did fear losing me, and I think people around us began to notice that there was something going on. Damon wasn't being very subtle at times always making sure I was ok. Stefan had spoken to me, he seem a little concern as he notice I looked a little pale he couldn't understand why I was being sick during our journey here. I throb him off with the fact I've always been sea sick, and the fact I wasn't a vampire like the rest of them my body reacted differently he seem to of bought it. The tension was still thick in the air you could literally cut it with a knife. I notice that Elena kept on looking over at Damon and I, she really didn't like me much knowing her she probably thinks I influence his discussion not to be with her. I really had nothing to do with it, well I did tell him it was the wrong thing to do, but he still chose to have sex with her so my influence didn't mean anything. I notice that Shane got out his phone, but it beeps like it has no service.

"Satellite phone lost its signal." He announced, well that great! We are on some creepy island, and no connection to the outside world just wonderful.

"Well, that's a good sign." I called out to him as I did I got a few worried looks from the girls, they probably felt the same I as did.

"Is anyone else a little creeped out? " Elena questioned I looked at Damon and he shrugged his shoulders in disinterest in what she had to say.

"So then leave. Out of everyone, your presence is the least necessary." Rebekah had a point what was the point of Elena being here? Oh yeah the whole reason they came for the cure was for her, because she couldn't cut it out being a vampire.

"Please don't start." I think Stefan has been hearing this all day from Rebekah, she was holding a hell of a lot of resentment towards Elena.

"I'm merely stating the facts .Star is here as she some kind of protector for the five, whatever that bloody means." I watched as Damon tensed a little hearing that, he looked like his was going to have emotional break down. "Then there Jeremy who has the spell on his body. Bonnie is the witch that unseals the cure. Shane is the human compass. You and I have the tombstone, which does god knows what. And Elena has no point." Well when she put it like that Rebekah really did have a valid point, there was no need for her to be here.

"What about me?" Damon questioned Rebekah tilted her head and looked at Damon with a smirk.

"You have a nice behind." I began to chuckle to the comment, I glance up to see Damon smirking as though this is an acceptable way to be useful. I glanced at Stefan he began to smile, well at least we could have a little laugh before all hell broke loose. We had been hiking for what felt like hours and my legs began to cramp up a little, but I didn't want to say anything as it would alert them.

"Centuries after Qetsiyah died, there were these miners who were excavating a well on the island. Suddenly went mad. They bled themselves dry. No apparent reason. So, the legend spread that these miners, in exchange for a drop of their blood, saw visions of their lost loved ones in the well they were digging. The word travelled and explorers sought out the well to see if the legend was true" Shane began to give us a history lesson about the story of Qetsiyah and Silas, but I had heard a lot about them but not about this magical well which intrigued me.

"So, the well was magic?" I questioned him, he turned to me and smiled, there was something about him that I really didn't like about him. I didn't like the looks of him from the moment we meant back at the high school when Damon got him involved.

"Well, you know, some people believe the voices of lost souls were just a wind vortex whipping through the caves, and visions were caused by inhaling the island's poisonous plant life." All of this sound great but it probably old wise tales that people spoke of.

"And what do you believe?" Elena questioned him, he stopped and looked at her.

"I believe in magic. My wife and my son died within months of each other. And so... I decided to try the well out for myself." He began to tell his story of the last time he was here that he let a drop of his blood fall down in to the well. Apparently he could hear voices in the cave, as he tried to go down the well and he lost his grip on his rope. When he looked up he saw a woman, but not any woman it was his dead wife.

"Yeah, got it. Don't eat the poisonous flowers." Damon spoke sarcastically and he continues walking and they all followed behind. What Shane told us got me thinking…. I wonder if I let out a few drops of my blood, would my parents come to me.

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Star had stopped as she couldn't continue to walk with her becoming weaker throughout this journey her legs began to cramp up. After a thousand years she began to feel the effect of slowly becoming mortal. She began to feel a little fear now as she knew her time was coming, and she knew that this was her purpose to be here and wake Silas. For her to know she was about to die that what feared her the most. The fact that she was going to walk away from her true friend Damon, the man who accepted her for what she was. Her heartache for Klaus who was trapped in the Gilbert home, she hated what they had done to him. She tried to control her emotions throughout this whole journey, as she didn't want to cry she felt like she had cried enough already. Star went into her bag and pulled out her flask and put it to her lips. "Great." She muttered to herself before hearing a twig breaking nearby her heart began to accelerate as she turned around to only see Elena.

Elena had notice that Star was falling behind and she went looking for her, she saw her trying to drink from her flask but seemed annoyed as it was empty. "Here use mine." Elena handed her it. "You can keep it, you know vampires don't get thirsty." She smiled at Star, but inside she was furious as she knew that it was down to her that Damon chose not to be with her, she hated Star for that.

"Umm thanks." Star couldn't understand why Elena trying to be nice to her, it wasn't like they liked each other. "Why are you being nice to me? I mean I know you don't like me much." Star didn't know why she felt to say that to her, but I knew underneath all that sweetness and light Elena was another Katherine in the making.

Elena looked at her all she was doing was trying to be nice and this is what she got? "The only reason is why I don't like you is, because your keeping Damon way from me." Elena emotion were high due to the fact that Damon had rejected her had taken a tolle on her. She had to keep her emotions under control, if she was to hurt Star she didn't want to think what Damon and Stefan would do to her since they both care for so deeply.

Star found Elena comment amusing that Elena seriously thought it was all down to Star stopping Damon from being with her. "You really think it all to do with me, why Damon chosen not to be with you? Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that a couple of weeks ago, you were in love with his brother. Or maybe the fact that your sired to him? No your conclusion me, because I'm close to Damon somehow I influence his decisions." Star knew she had a part in telling what I thought about it all, but still Damon chose to have sex with Elena. In her eyes whatever action he made now were his own.

Elena felt anger build inside her for Star to bring up the sire bond, everyone thought that Elena feeling were all down to the sire bond, but they weren't what she felt for Damon was real. More real than anything she felt in her life. "Damon slept with me sire bond or not! We all know that you have a hold on him." Elena was trying so hard to control her urges to attack Star, she knew of the consequences. "The sire bond has nothing to do with this so don't bring it up. What I feel for Damon is real." Elena felt angry trying to justify herself to a person who she felt was unimportant, Star strolls into the Salvatore lives after lying to them and thinks she can have control on what they do.

Star was a little taken back by the comment of her having a hold on Damon; she didn't quite understand what Elena was trying to tell her, but wanted to put her straight once and for all. "I've got a hold on him? No Elena that called friendship. You know what I see here is that your jealous of the closeness I have with Damon. That he would come to me, and tell me everything rather than you. That I don't need to have sex with him to have a connection...unlike some people. But I guess whatever connection you thought you had kind of burnt out when he kicked your ass to the curb." Star couldn't believe this child was getting jealous of a friendship she had with Damon, it was a clear indication to Star that Elena was immature not even worthy to be with her friend.

Elena wanted to scream at her, was Star being serious whatever she told Damon he would do he was like her pet dog, and she calls that _friendship_. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous? You call what you have with Damon friendship? When he is following you, or doing what you say like his your lap dog!" Elena screamed at her, she wanted to rip open her jugular and feed until she was dead that how much she hated Star right now.

"Lapdog? Your fine one to talk about that." Star couldn't stop laughing. When for weeks Elena had acting like Damon little lost puppy obey to his every command. "I'm so sorry I'm bring up the whole sire bond thing again...whoops." Elena looked furious, Star didn't understand why it bothered her so much about her friendship with Damon, wasn't he allowed to have a female friend? "Why does it bother you so much that Damon and I get on? What do you actually know about him Elena? Don't tell me what everyone knows already." Star may have not been with Damon since the 1864 but even though 147 years went by Damon confided in her, told her about his true feeling over those years. He spoke to her about things that had happened since she left, Damon hadn't been close to another person to tell them his intimate thoughts. Not even Elena Gilbert.

Elena wasn't taking too well to Star taunting, all she wanted to do was attack her but one person kept her from doing that and that was Damon, as she fear that he would turn on her. "There you go bringing up the whole sire bond thing again. Are you jealous Star that I slept with Damon?" Star stood there stunned at the remark, Star didn't look at Damon in that way not everything revolves around sex. "It's doesn't bother me that you have relationship with Damon. It bothers me how you string him along... I know a lot about him, unlike you Star who has been out of his life since 1864." Elena spat she couldn't handle herself anymore her emotions were driving her crazy, Star Mikaelson made her blood boil.

'Yeah you know quite a bit about the Salvatore's, I heard you expertise is only in the bedroom." Star began to approach her, she didn't care that Elena could potently hurt her, right now she didn't give a dam about anything. She weren't going to have a child tell her that she didn't know her oldest and dearest friend. "Has he told you about his first crush? Or the time when he and Stefan were playing and nearly got mulled by wild dog? What he felt when his mother pass away? How he used to sleep at nights crying, because of the abuse his father gave him!" Star shouted at Elena and she just stood there wide eye, the one thing Star didn't like was her relationship with Damon to be questioned. Elena claimed to know him, but no one actually knew Damon, the real Damon apart from her and maybe his brother. "What do you know Elena? The heartache from Katherine... The hatred between him and Stefan... What do you actually know?"

Elena kept repeating to herself to keep calm. "I might not know all of that, but I was his friend I stood by him when he was hurt, or when her needed someone. I might not know that much about him. I might not have cared about him from the beginning, but that doesn't mean anything anymore because I care for him, I'm in love him. You can call it the sire bond or whatever you want, but I'm not going to let you stop me." Elena could feel herself about to turn, and she controlled it. She kept the image of Damon in her mind that she knew he would be disappointed in her if she did anything to Star to her disliking.

Star looked at Elena she felt that she was out of her mind. "You're not getting it Elena. I'm not stopping him from anything! You have no idea of how close Stefan and Damon were before Katherine came along, and screwed it up. Their bond as brother was something else." Star could see that Elena was getting emotional about all this, but part of her knew that Elena wouldn't hurt her or she would have to deal with Stefan and Damon waft. "Then the next doppelgänger comes along, and screws up what little bond they had left! Damon choosing not to be with you has nothing to do with me, it has to do with Stefan, his brother, his blood. For once Damon being the man like used to be in 1864, his putting his family first." Star literally wanted to punch the doppelgänger in the face, she couldn't even see what her actions had done to those two brothers how she had torn them apart just as Katherine did.

"I'm not Katherine. Katherine played with both brothers! She played with their minds, I didn't screw Damon and Stefan at the same time. I loved Stefan. I may have done things to Damon to lead him on, but that was to see what I was feeling for him." Elena felt so much anger listening to every word Star was telling her she was going to put her straight. "Damon not being with me has everything to do with you, because you told him to stay away from me so he can't ruin his relationship with Stefan!" Elena was going crazy and her emotions weren't helping.

"Are you listening to yourself?! You just admitted while you were with Stefan that you gave signal to Damon...? You think I don't know what happened in Denver? Wasn't you with Stefan then?" Star watched as Elena is surprised by the revelation of knowing about the passionate kiss that Damon and her shared in Denver. "Elena you can stay in denial all you want, but unfortunately you and Katherine come from the same cloth... Petrova doppelgängers. Tatia was the same too with Nik and Elijah it the blood line... You Petrova have a thing with playing with brothers minds." Star could see the rage building up in Elena, but she didn't care Elena need to realise that she had played the brother just like Katherine did stop playing innocent. "For your own sanity, I would give up... And I'm telling you this for the last time. Damon is a full grown man, you say you know him, and if you knew him you would know that no one can control him. Whatever choices he makes it down to him." Star knew no one can force Damon to do anything, and even after her words with him he went and did want he wanted like he always did.

Star was really pushing Elena to the limit right now by referring her to Katherine, the one person whom she hated more than Star. "Katherine and I are nothing alike! We maybe from the same blood line, but she played with both brothers at the same time. I was only try to figure out what my feelings were for Damon. So what are you going to do tell Stefan about what happened go ahead tell him? I Don't Care!"

Star felt like she was speaking to a child Elena was behaving immature, and she would never want to hurt Stefan more than he was already is, she wasn't that heartless. "What are we in the 4th grade? You've ripped out his heart enough Elena, and unlike you I don't want an even further wedge to be drove between the brothers. The end of the day I don't have to do anything, from the looks of it Stefan seen you for what you truly are. Damon's rose tinted glasses have come off too. You think your no Katherine, but those boys will label you as one due to your actions of tearing them apart like she did!" Star couldn't help but raised her voice at Elena. Elena really was wrapped up in her own world where she thought that she some kind of angelic version of Katherine.

"I'm not Katherine!" Elena screamed she couldn't hold back anymore as she lunged at Star grabbing hold of her throat pushing her against a tree. Star was startled by Elena actions and flipped Elena over, and starts to back away. She couldn't believe that Elena actually attacked her that she was officially insane, but now the flood gates were open and Star wasn't going to stop.

"I see that the truth hurts." Star told her smugly, she watched as Elena face turned in that moment Star ran at her punching her in the face as hard as she could. It was painful for Star when she felt the impact, but she had great satisfaction when she saw Elena fall back onto the ground.

Elena notice that Star attacks were pathetic. "Shut up!" She slammed Star harder into the tree, as she did Star could feel wetness at the back of her head. Elena face turned before she attacked Star neck. Star felt Elena fangs pierce through her skin like a wild animal, Elena began to drain her blood. Star wanted to push her off but I couldn't, all her strength began to fade away, she could hardly stand. Elena pulled away from Star breathing heavily she watched Star fall to the ground. Reality hit her as she nearly killed Star! Elena tears began to flow down her cheeks as she couldn't believe what she had done, it was like when she killed Connor. It felt so good for a couple of seconds, and then all the guilt came rushing back she felt as if she was reliving it.

Star dropped to the ground she couldn't keep her eyes focused, she felt the pain at the side of her neck and touched it, and felt the flesh hanging. She moved her hand away saw it covered in blood, she felt like she couldn't breathe. That death was coming to her a lot sooner, her body began to tense up as she gagged for air.

Elena looked back at Star and saw her gaging for air she walked up to her, but Star shuffled back in fear. "I'm so sorry Star." Elena cried to her then she bit into my wrist and pushed it forcefully into Star mouth. Elena pushed her wrist to Star mouth and force her to drink her blood. Star tried to spit it out, but Elena held her wrist there firmly, she tried to fight her but it was no use right now Elena was a lot stronger than her.

Elena pulled her wrist from Stars mouth "Get away from me!" Star screamed at her she couldn't believe what Elena had just done to her. Not the fact that she attacked her, but the fact she fed her blood that her reason for coming on this island was to received her final fate and with vampire blood in her system she wasn't sure what that would mean.

"Is this how you thank me?" Elena screamed back at her, she just saved her granted she was the one who attacked her, but now she wished that she could have left her here to die.

"Thank you?! You psychotic bitch, you freaking attacked, and fed me your blood!" Star screamed at her all she kept on thinking was how could Elena could do that to her. "You're a freaking psycho! Damon!" Star screamed in hope he would hear her with his vampire hearing, she hoped that he wasn't too far. "Damon!" She wanted him to see what the angelic Elena had done to her.

"I'm the freaking psychotic bitch! A thank you would be nice… Don't bother calling for Damon he's not going to be coming for a while." Elena took a step towards her and she moved back, Elena was going to do something that was going to make her feel guilty, but I had to if Damon found out or Stefan they would kill her for sure for what she did to Star.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Star screamed as Elena kept coming closer. "DAMON!" Star screamed as loud as she could, and it echo throughout the woods.

Elena had to do this, Damon would never forgive her for her actions, and she grabbed hold of Star and looked into her eyes praying that this would work. "You're not going to remember anything that happened. We were walking and you got tired I gave you my water, and we continued to the campsite." Elena compelled her the guilt was eating her alive already, she hoped that she didn't break when seeing the brothers.

A compelled Star began to look around and notice that everyone had disappeared. "Whoa I think I may have lost everyone." She looked around and saw Elena standing there giving her a small smile, which freaked her out a little.

"Star!" Damon called out into the wood, he had heard her screams and he couldn't find Elena either, he had told the rest of the group to stay put while he went to find them. Stefan wanted to come but Damon assure him he could find them.

"Damon where here." Elena called sweetly while Star touched her neck and found blood she began to frown then she looked up. Damon appeared in front of them, Elena notice Star's right hand was covered in blood.

"What the..." Star didn't recall hurting herself, she was confused where this blood had come from.

Elena started to panic, but she had to play along. "Star what happened?" She began to faked panicked, but she was really panicking as Damon stood there looking at Star with concern.

"How..." Star felt confused and didn't understand what was going on, and what felt even more strange was the fact Elena was mothering over me.

"Star…" Damon began to panic when he saw the blood, and he started to search her. "Where are you hurt?" Damon knew that Star was becoming more human being on this island, and that she didn't heal like before. "What the hell happened Elena?" He snapped at Elena who was a little taken back by Damon reaction, she knew he would freak out about Star.

"I don't know I found her like this, I notice she was missing so I went looking for her." Damon nodded before cupping Star face in his hand, his heart was accelerating at the fact that something had happened to her his worst fear had been running through his mind when he heard her screams.

"Damon I'm fine." Star told him sweetly, Damon pulled her into a hug and Elena stood there riddle in guilty and jealously. She could have left her for dead, and walked away but her conscience took over and now once again Star was Damon number one focus. She hoped that it would never come out what she did to her, as she knew in her heart that Damon would never forgive Elena.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Tyler continued to taunted me standing there gloating at the fact that I couldn't do a thing to him but my mind was ticking away of a plan to get me out of here. Every conclusion I came to I knew it wouldn't work I needed to think of something that would get the mutt motivated. I didn't have time on my side they may of reached the location already. I didn't know how much time I had to stop Star from going to such a fate. I was going to allow this little bitch before me stop me from saving my wife the woman who I loved more than anything go to her death.

"You're still here? What are you doing?" I heard Caroline voice and a plan of action came to my mind, something that get Tyler truly motivated to free me.

"Gloating." Tyler spoke as he poured himself a drink, as I emerged from the living room and walks as far as I could within the confines of the spell.

"Hello, Caroline." She glares at me for a moment before looking back at Tyler.

"Come home. Don't stoop to his level." Stoop to my level? Her friends had killed my brother, her boyfriend aimed to kill me, now I don't think Tyler or any of her friends are angels

"He destroyed my life. I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself." He spoke looking directly at me, I don't think it will be me who going to have misery.

"Fine. You can gloat and multitask. This place is a disaster. Starting with a horrific burnt corpse." She finds a table cloth in a cabinet and she and Tyler use it to cover up Kol's body. I watched them picking up my brother body like it was nothing, like it was a complete stranger from the street. That was my brother. My blood.

"Tyler's mother is dead. So is my brother. We're even." I speaking to Caroline who I hoped would see reason. "Call Bonnie. Get her to let me out of here. I need to get to Star." Caroline turned me arching her brow looking very unamused.

"Your wife got away from you for a reason, so let me make this clear to you, I will never, _ever_ , help you" She spoke with venom in her voice. I felt rage build up in me I thought I could reason with her, but Caroline had proven she's like the others.

"How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf. Or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter." It funny how people tend to forget about my god deeds, the bad were always the focal point in their eyes.

"How delusional are you? You killed his _mother_. And let's not forget that we're standing in a house where Elena's aunt Jenna used to live. Or did you think that your charm would make us forget how you killed her, too? You know what? No. I am not going to engage in this. You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you." That was the wrong thing to say to me right now, I vamp-speeds to pick up a nearby floor lamp, which I used to impale Caroline.

"No!" Tyler screamed I swing Caroline over to his side of the magical barrier and bit into her neck dropping her to the ground.

"Now, that was definitely worth the calories." I said looking down at Caroline who was staring at me terrified, I looked up at Tyler. "You call you witch friend, and tell her to release me from here, or say goodbye to your girlfriend." I didn't care that I had to go to this extreme I needed to get the hell out of here and get to my wife and I will not have anyone stopping me.

 **Damon P.O.V**

From last night when Star came home she really did look a mess, I had already been told what they did to deal with the compulsion and are other little problem of getting to the cure. They killed Kol which resorted to my compulsion to be gone and Jeremy mark complete. I wasn't ready for all of that yet, I didn't want his mark to be complete, because that would mean I would have to let Star go. I wasn't ready for that I don't think I'll ever be ready. When I tried to speak to Star as she walked away Elena intercepted me, once again she spoke of how much she was in love with me. I couldn't handle any of this, I had too much going on, and I made my decision about this already. So Elena and I had a very heated debate about it, and I looked her in the eye and told her that there would never be an us. I watched as Elena stood there speechless I had to walk away from her even though I knew I did the right thing it still hurt to tell her that. When I went to see Star I could see how upset she was, I knew Klaus wouldn't have been kind to her after what happened. What would anyone expect from the Original half breed? I spent the night with her in my arms, I knew in days to come I wouldn't have her here with me. I honestly didn't know how I'm going to deal with it, I know Star had been out of my life for 147 years, but that didn't change anything. I trusted her more than anyone I've ever known.

When we arrived on the island Star worried me as she was sick the whole boat ride here, but she tried to throb it off, but I knew something wasn't right. That being on this island meant our time together was going to come to an end soon. We all went off in different couple Elena kept glancing at me, but I couldn't let her weaken me right now my focus was solely on Star and no one else. We began to hike through the wilderness there was clear tension between people, professor Shady pants began to tell a story about some stupid magic well, I ignored it all and continued to walk. We had been walking for a while when Jeremy notice that we were missing Star and Elena. I began to panic a little, and told them I would go and find them, Stefan wanted to come, but I didn't think it would be a good idea as both of those girls have broken his heart.

I told them to stay put while I went looking I was rushing around like a lunatic until I heard Star calling out my name, I made my way to where I could hear her and when I arrived Star stood there looking confused. I notice Elena was with her and that Star kept looking at her hand, it was covered in blood which made me freak out even more. I checked her over and she didn't have a opened wound she just seemed a little out of it but she assure me she was fine. All three of us made out way back the group, and they began to ask how the girls lost us. Elena did most of the speaking she said something about Star needing water or something, I kind of switched off.

We continued walking and arrived to a clearing where we would be staying for the night, we all set up the tents for us to sleep in for the night. I notice Star sitting by the fire she really didn't look herself I don't know if it had anything to do in the woods, or the fact that all of this is becoming surreal to her. I convinced her to go and get some sleep in our tent, she walked away and went into the tent. Star was worrying me a little maybe I'm being over the top. I couldn't help but be over protective over her at the moment. I began to walk towards the shed and I could hear an intense conversation between Bonnie and that dick professor. Bonnie asked him if she should trust him and he spoke about expression within her, I think I needed to get in on this conversation.

"You didn't answer the trust part." I spoke as I walked into the room, he looked over Bonnie shoulder to look at me while Bonnie spun round.

"All right. Let me put it this way. You need me to help you through it, Bonnie. Because as you've demonstrated, Expression can get messy. Believe me when I say I've seen it get a lot worse." What the hell did he mean by it could get worse?

"How much worse?" I asked as I approached him, I wanted to rip his head off but I had to keep myself restrained. What the hell had he done to her?

"When we lost our son in the car accident, my wife kind of lost it. She tried to resurrect his body using magic." Bonnie looked at him stunned, and I didn't give a crap about his wife or kid I wanted answers.

"Your wife was a witch?" Bonnie obviously didn't know too much about her BFF background.

"She was a powerful witch. And incredibly undisciplined." He spoke proudly of his wife, I don't think I like where this is going.

"And you never thought to tell me?" Bonnie raised her voice to him, she had every right to be pissed at him right now and he was giving me even more of an excuse to rip his head off.

"I just didn't want to scare you. The truth is, she tried to bring our son back using Expression, and it overwhelmed her, and she died." He had to be kidding he taught Bonnie magic that could freaking kill her?

"You taught me the same magic that killed your wife?!" She screamed at him, he took a step back from her.

"Yeah, but look, the upside is I've learned the warning signs, all right? I can keep Expression from consuming you." So only he could control her if Bonnie flipped out, the scheming ass hole.

"Downside is, you turned her into a bomb that only you can dismantle." Bonnie looked at me all wide eyed she knew I was right.

"Don't you think I know how this ends? I came here to raise Silas so that he could bring back the dead, but you're never gonna let that happen. The second I point to a cure, you're gonna kill me. Now Bonnie has to keep me alive so I can keep her alive." He was right I wanted to kill him right now, because if he wasn't here then no one will know where it is and Star will stay alive.

"Has anyone seen Jeremy?" Elena came in panicking, I turned around she looked worried she needed to give the kid a break, loosen that leash she had one him.

"No I haven't he probably in his tent, or he may of gone for a leak." She began to shake her head, and walked out, great we got an emotional Elena. I walked out and everyone was looking for Jeremy, I walked over to mine and Star tent and went in, and Star weren't there, I came straight out and Stefan was in front of me.

"Have you seen Star?" Stefan began to frown. Great I didn't need him to question me right now I went passed him this didn't feel right that the both of them have suddenly disappeared. "Star!" I called out Stefan grabbed my arm stopping me from taking another step.

"Are you telling me both Star and Jeremy have gone missing?" Well the apple didn't fall too far from the tree with my baby bro.

"That exactly what I'm telling you." I saw the panic in my brother eyes now, not matter what had happened between him and Star he still loved her.

"Jeremy!" Elena said to Bonnie "Did you find anything?" She turned me and Stefan "What wrong with you two?" I began to explain to them all now it appeared that Jeremy and Star had disappeared, Rebekah began to freak out over Star which wasn't helping. So everyone went off in different directions to look for them. I stayed back at the camp just in case either of them returned, I thought maybe Star had taken Jeremy to one side to talk about what he had to do when they got to the tomb and her part too. I know she wouldn't have gone far they would have heard us and come back.

"They aren't on the trail." Bonnie spoke as she walked back into the clearing, great I'm not liking any of this right now.

"Jeremy and Star gear's still here." Shane called out holding two backpack, so they didn't go off on a mission of their own, Stefan entered the clearing with Rebekah.

"There not at the quarry, either." I knew he was panicking right now both Stefan and I couldn't let anything happen to Star, there was only one solution to all of this.

"Let's split up." I told them all and they nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna stay and try a locator spell." Good thinking witch maybe she be able to find them like that.

"Okay. I'll stay here. I'll make sure she's safe." I did not trust this dick for s**t.

"I'll stay here and make sure you're not lying." I said looking at him and he rolled his eyes, Elena looks at Stefan and Rebekah, who glance at each other.

"Fine. We'll keep searching the island." Elena spoke with a little frustration I nodded and walked off and followed Shane is back in the shed, he was checking his phone for a signal again, but it beeps with the out-of-service tone.

"Thought it didn't work." He jumped slightly and turned around, I could hear his heart accelerating this asshole was hiding something.

"Yeah. I'm just- just checking the signal." I knew he was lying just by his heart rate.

"So you can call someone? Like whoever took Star and Jeremy?" I knew he had something to do with them going missing I'm not stupid.

"This place has a habit of getting to you, doesn't it?" He shoves his phone into my chest. "See for yourself." He really thought I'm going to fall for his crap, I'm not Bonnie or one of his students it's time for me and him to have one serious talk.

"I'm done trusting you." I pushed Shane down onto a chair with my vamp-speed. "Where's are they?" I needed to know where Star and Jeremy were, none of this was meant to happen.

"I told you I don't know." I was really losing my patient with him "You know that magical well I was telling you about? Silas and the cure are buried deep below it." I began to frown, how would he know where the actual cure was?

"So, you've seen it?" I questioned him, he clenched his jaw.

"No. But you could say I heard it from a reliable source." He began to tell me that he could see his dead wife, because he was bleeding at that particular spot where this well was. "If a single drop of blood can give you a vision, could you imagine what two litters could do?" I didn't understand where he going with all of this?

"What does your dead wife have to do with a cure?" I don't know what this guy was on, but soon his going to have his heart ripped out.

"She's got nothing to do with a cure, but she has everything to do with Silas." He told me the story how his wife had told him that Silas could bring, her and their son back from the dead. I wasn't believe any of this for a second. "And that's when she explained everything that I had to do." Shane is standing up. "Complete the hunter's mark to access the spell, and empower a descendant of Qetsiyah to perform it." I shoved him back down onto the chair, Jeremy was the hunter I knew that for sure, but Bonnie was related to the psycho witch?

"Bonnie Bennett's related to this crazy-ass witch?" Shane sat there smirking which wasn't helping with whether I should keep him alive or not.

"You haven't heard the best part yet about the unum praeditos." He spoke smugly, I grabbed him by the throat if he knew something about Star involvement I wanted to know.

"Speak!" I demanded as he began to grasp for air.

"When Qetsiyah put Silas down, she made sure that only one person could wake him." I began to squeeze this throat more as this information was nothing new to me.

"I know this part unum praeditos blood is the only thing that can wake him, I know my friend has to die to wake this ass hole up!" I let go of his throat, Shane gasp for air. He wasn't telling me anything I didn't know already none of this was amusing to me.

"She thought it would be amusing to use the one thing that would hurt Silas more than anything, the blood of this own daughter Ophelia. I believe you call her Star." I looked at him to see if he was actually being serious, Shane stood there with serious look on his face. Star is the daughter of this evil ass hole?

"No Star couldn't be his daughter. She only been around for a thousand years, this is all bullshit!" I shouted at him no way Star was like 2000 years old, she wouldn't of lied to me about her life not again she promised no more secret. Shane began to explain to me when the witches who worked along Qetsiyah took Star away from her mother family. They slaughtered the whole village to ensure no one knew of her existence, the witch who cared for Star influence her memory so everything star was told she thought happened. All that kept running through my mind is if there was any truth to all this Star had been preparing her whole life to take down this big bad not knowing it's her father all because Qetsiyah was twisted bitch. I questioned him about the sacrifice that happened and he began to tell me for Silas to rise they need three massacres, hearing this really concerned me. What the hell was all of this about?

"We need three massacres. Fire at the Young farm. Holiday hybrid slaughter. What mass blood-letting am I forgetting?" I questioned him because I do not recall a third.

"You're not." He told me flatly so none of this was finished?

"You're not finished. Is that why you brought us all out here in the middle of nowhere? To complete massacre number 3?" I just found out my dear friend giving up her life to wake a dad that she don't even know about, and now there third massacre.

"It doesn't work that way, Damon." I needed to find this well so I can stop Star from waking up this guy aka her 'dad' wreaking havoc.

"I think you need to tell me where this magical well is." Shane began to chuckle.

"You know I can't do that." I looked over at some rope on the ground.

"Oh, I know. I know." I slapped Shane's shoulder and walks away, I grabbed the rope and tied him up in my vampire speed before Shane could even blink "Where's the cure?" I demanded he looked up at me not looking afraid in the slightest.

"Does it matter? I think we both know you'd rather just torture me. Torture gives you a sense of control, especially with your relevance slipping away." I calmly broke a metal rod in half. "And look at you. Here you are, hours from Star waking up Silas. You're starting to freak out a little bit. Listen, you want my advice? Leave. Go. Don't put yourself through this." I didn't want to hear any of this I whacked Shane with the halves of the metal rod. "It's doomed, Damon. See, you're not torturing me, man. You're torturing yourself by helping them find the cure." He had a point if I would have stopped this whole craziness from the start, we would be here right now.

"I could kill you. Then no one would find it." I threaten him that all I need to do kill him and search every inch of this island for Star and Jeremy.

"We've established that you can't kill me without sending Bonnie off the deep end. You can leave the island. Have a modicum of self-respect. Don't stay here and watch Star walk away from you going to upending death." Star is not going to die not while I'm still breathing, and he really thinks I give a damn about Bonnie

"Right. Because if I'm not here, then I can't get in between you and whatever you're planning with Silas. Well, I'm not that easily manipulated, professor. And there is one flaw in your logic." I bent down to talk in Shane's ear, "I don't give a crap about Bonnie Bennett," I grab Shane's head and I was about to break his neck, but suddenly Elena vamp-runs in and pushes him away from Shane.

"What is wrong with you?" Elena shouted as I walked out of the shed without answering I couldn't handle Elena and her moaning right now. "Shane is the only thing that's keeping Bonnie safe, and you try to kill him? And you wonder why Bonnie hates you!" Like I gave a damn about Bonnie freaking Bennett liking me or not.

"I don't wonder, Elena, because I don't care. I don't care about her. I don't care about some lame-ass cure for vampires, either all I care about right now is where the hell Star is!" I screamed at her Elena took a few steps back she appeared to be a little scared, she needed to be because I was like erupting volcano ready to blow in any moment.

"How can you say that right now? Why is everything with you about Star?!" I was really going to lose it with Elena, but I couldn't tell her about what going on with Star. So I did the best thing I turned around and walked away to avoid further words being said and regretted.

"Take the cure with me." Elena called out and I stopped. "That's how much I know this is real. That's how certain I am that I'm going to love you even after this is all over. Take the cure. Be human with me. We can be together. Grow old together." I didn't want any of that not at what the cost was going to be at, losing my brother and for the cure to lose my best friend. I turned to Elena who looked at me with pleading eyes.

"That's not me, Elena. That's Stefan. You know, I used to miss being human. But knowing what the cost is and what I would lose…I can't think of anything more miserable on Earth." Elena approached me frowning.

"What do you mean by the cost and lost?" Well really they were all going to find out sooner or later might as well spill it all out now.

"None of you knew Star part in all of this, she wasn't a mentor for Jeremy." I couldn't bring myself to say it but I had to, I need to explain how import it is to find Star. "In order for the cure to be realise Silas has to be woken by the blood of the unum praeditos, and I'm not talking about a few drops either." I looked directly at Elena eyes. "Star has to be drained of all of her blood Elena….she will die." I couldn't believe I said it all out loud, Elena stood there stunned and I had to walk away. I need to find her before it too late I can't let her sacrifice herself because of her 'dad' crazy ex-girlfriend thought it would be amusing.

 **Star P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around I was in the middle of nowhere, I looked across from me and I saw Jeremy tied to a tree with a gag around his mouth. I tried to get up but I couldn't my legs were tied and so were my hands.

"Ophelia you finally woken." I saw a guy crouching in front of me with white tribal paint on his face, why did he call me Ophelia?

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong—" He began to chuckled a little evilly which was freaking me out slightly.

"You are unum praeditos aren't you?" I nodded my head in agreement. "You are Ophelia." He smirked, I saw Shane coming from behind him thank god he can free us from this lunatic.

"Star, Jeremy." He smiled, then suddenly Bonnie came out of nowhere.

"How did I get here? What the hell's going on?" She demanded, I would like to know the same too because things around here was a little too strange.

"I see your locator spell worked." Shane announced proudly Bonnie turned around and then back to us.

"The path behind me—" She began to say but Shane cut her off.

"Magically disappeared? You can thank the talents of Massak. He's a witch. Should you try to escape, he'll ensure that you never find your way back. So, the gang's all here. Silas awaits." Damon was right all along not to trust this ass hole. What is the deal with this guy calling me Ophelia? Maybe it worked out better like this I mean I didn't have to say bye to Damon or Stefan because I knew when that moment came I wouldn't be able to do it so all this might be a bless in disguise..


	16. Burnt Out Star

**Damon P.O.V**

I had to walk away from Elena I was really pissed, the way she reacted with my concern over Star. I mean who the hell did she think she is? I know I care deeply for Elena, but sometimes I wanted to snap her neck for being stupid. When she reacted like this it drove me insane, I really didn't understand her problem with Star. Couldn't she see that I cared for her? Or did Elena see it as that Star a woman and of course because the she was the opposite sex, that I've probably pounced on her, or have feeing for her. Star is stunning without a doubt and I guess people would have thought I would do that, but no it wasn't like that with Star. Yes I love her, but I love Star like a sister nothing else. Then with her asking me to take the cure with her? She clearly had me mistaken for my brother. Once upon time there was a moment when I did want to be human more than anything in this world, but knowing the fact to cure myself of vampirisms means the death of my friend that something I would never want.

So put Elena and our raging argument to one side, and tried to look for Star, and to be totally honest I didn't have a clue where to start. I began to walk round in the wildness with hope of finding something to find her. I began to walk threw a clearing and something caught my eye I walked over to the tree I touched it, I moved my hand away and it was blood. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I totally blacked out. I came around and my head was killing me I looked around and I was daylight, I groaned in pain as my throat and wrist were burning. I looked down and my wrist were blinded together, then I saw some jack ass who was crouching over a campfire. I began to struggles against my bonds, groaning in pain, I don't know who the hell he is, but I'm going to kill him for doing this to me.

"Something botherin' you?" Oh great is he kidding me right now! What the hell did this dick want with me?

"Would you believe me if I said mosquitoes?" He clearly knew what I was, he used vervain ropes to hold me down which meant that he was fully clued up on vampires.

"Aye, I would. How does it feel when a relentless eating machine is draining the blood from your veins?" That was a clear dig, and his so going to get it when I finally free myself.

"Itchy." I tried to hid my anger, this highlander stopping me from finding Star who was about to do something incredibly stupid. She had been lied to all her life of her purpose of wake up this bad guy, and I need to tell her the truth once she knows it will change everything.

"Your friends from Mystic Falls think you're funny, Damon?" How the hell did he know my name and where the hell I came from?

"You obviously know who I am, and where I'm from. Have you been spying on me?" He looked over and me and began to smirk, I wanted to tear him apart right now.

"Aye, I have." He gets up. "You and Stefan, Elena, your witch, Bonnie. Do you need her to cast the spell written on your pal, Jeremy's hunter's mark—" He sits down again. "—the tattoo that looks exactly like this?" I looked at his tattoo and it was identical to Jeremy, so he was a member of the five. "You're pretty close to a very dear friend of mine, who I've been looking for Star." Of course he knew Star, didn't she like help these hunter dicks fulfil their destiny or something.

"You wanna know something, just ask." He didn't just vervain me for any reason, there had to be a meaning for him holding me hostage like this.

"I've been killing vampires my entire life. Still, this thing refused to reveal itself to me. That was, until three days ago, and it just magically completed for no apparent reason." So when Jer killed Kol and his mark revealed itself it did to all the other member of the five too!

"Come on, man. Do I look like I know anything about tattoos? Look at my skin. It's flawless." Like I was really going to help this jack ass out, I didn't care that he claimed to know Star. I know she would be overly impressed with him if she knew what he did to me.

"Ah! You're not taking me seriously." He walked over to me. "I don't blame ya. You don't know me" He holds up a pointy wooden stick that he's been holding over the fire. "So let me introduce myself" he stabs me in the neck with it, I groaned in pain. "My name is Galen Vaughn, and you'd better start talkin' and tell me where Star is." Well if he looking for Star and wanting answer from me his at a lost cause I don't have a clue. What worried me is now, if Star been taken, and she really important to this awakening of Silas who the hell else is on this island?

 **Star P.O.V**

Right now I literally wanted to scream, it wasn't meant to plan out like this, but it looked like that dick Shane had this all planned out. All I remember is fall asleep because Damon was right I felt exhausted, then been woken up to some guy with tribal paint on his face calling me Ophelia. I wanted to question him, but then Shane the bastard turned up and it was all planned. He had Bonnie, Jeremy and I split us away from the group so that he could raise Silas. Damon had said he was shady from the start, and he was right all he cared about is raising him and bring back his wife a kid. Unfortunately I can't let that happen, somehow I need to think of a way to screw up his plan, but the closer we were getting to where Silas laid the weaker I was becoming. We had been hiking through the wilderness for hours, and we had finally come to an opening of a cave, it felt strange I would hear whispers around me, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. It was freaking me out a bit I asked the others if they could hear it, but they looked at me like I was crazy apart from the witch who had brought us to Shane.

We all walked towards the cave entrance, Shane leading the way inside, we reach the hole where we had to climb down into. The whisper began and I had a strange overwhelming feeling come over me when I looked down the hole.

"You can sense him can't you?" The witch asked me I looked at him, I knew who he meant by 'him' I nodded my head and looked back down in the hole. I couldn't believe after all years I'm actually going to be doing this. "This is as far as I go." The witch announced he snapped me out of my trance I looked over at him.

"We're on the brink of a monumental event in human history. We're going to raise the most powerful immortal creature that ever was. Come on, our work's not done yet." Shane spoke with excitement, while the three of us stood there not amused, Shane was clearly deluded with all of this.

"Mine is. You said get them and I did. I wanna get paid now." The witch stated firmly then Shane opens his bag and pulls out the tombstone. He walks over and hands it to the witch he looks over at us. "I'll say a prayer for your souls." He leaves quickly, yeah praying for our souls like that's really going to help.

"That's what the tombstone was for? To pay off a mercenary?!" I shouted at him he made such a big deal about it all, and that all it was use for to capture us to bring us here.

"The core of that tombstone is made up of Qetsiyah's calcified blood, you know how special blood can be Star, like how yours is." Every single part of me tense up as he mention that, both Bonnie and Jeremy looked at the both of us confused as they had no idea my true reason for being here.

"Why is Star blood special?" Bonnie questioned him, Shane looked at me with a smirk on his face, which got Bonnie even more alarmed. "Star what is he talking about?" I looked down the hole I could hear a name been called _'Ophelia'_ it echoed in the cave below.

"I'm going down first." I need know why this name Ophelia kept on be mention; I picked the rope from the ground, that crazy witch called me Ophelia and now some creepy voice keeps saying it.

"Star why won't you answer Bonnie question?" Jeremy demanded we both looked at each other intensely now wasn't the time to talk about this, but could I really keep avoiding it?

"Star is not some kind of mentor for the five—" I glared at him, he smirked he was loving every moment of this. "—she, and she alone can waken Silas... I think that enough information for now." Shane teased, if only I was a little closer to him I would push him down the hole. All I know now is I'm even more certain to get us away from him, there no way in hell Silas is going to be walking around not if I have anything to do with it.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

This trip to this island has become too crazy the whole reason we came here was to get to the cure, not to lose Jeremy and Star well I say lost them more like taken. I worried about Star I had notice that she didn't seem herself since we came on this god for sake island, in the pit of my stomach I knew none of this felt right. I could see from my brother behaviour he knew a little more than he let on in front of everyone. When Rebekah and I returned back the campsite there was only Elena apparently Damon had walked off after an argument. I didn't know what was going on between Elena, and Damon right now, but since it all came out about them sleeping together Damon had stay clear from her. Which isn't like Damon, he had finally won Elena flat out admitted she was in love with him, but Damon was acting very un-Damon like. We found out that we had been screwed over Professor Shane, he had taken the tomb stone. Rebekah was flipping out, and things got heated between Elena and Rebekah and once again I had to intervene.

We decided to go back to the beach and get cell reception to call back home, and speak to Caroline and see if she could anything from Klaus. That phone call went pretty well apparently Klaus was willing to help more than ever after hearing that Star had been taken, he had requested for Caroline and Tyler to get his sword from his home while we sent over the picture of Jeremy markings. I knew the only reason he was doing this was down to Star, no matter what we did to him, and how he would love to seek vengeance on us all right now. His main priority was to find Star, and her safety this was the one time we all saw that Klaus still had some humanity left in him. So we were waiting for a call back from them back home with some kind of coordinate to finding Silas. I watched as Rebekah is raising her cell phone in the air to try and get a signal and gives up. I was sitting on a piece of drift wood looking out into the ocean, just hoping that we could find anyone right now, I saw Elena approach me and sat down next to me.

"And once again, everyone's life is in danger looking for this cure, because poor Elena can't deal with being a vampire." Why did she think that all of us was here for her? She was totally wrong we were here all for our own reasons, not everything was about Elena Gilbert.

"No. Everyone's here, because they want to be. Not just for you, but for themselves too." I snapped at her before I looking back out on the ocean, it wasn't always about Elena Gilbert. The one that were here wanted the cure for themselves, or to guild a hunter, or to raise this guy Silas it wasn't about her.

"Stefan, why didn't you tell me that you wanted the cure for yourself?" Elena broke me out of my thought and I turned to her, that was a silly question for her to ask me considering she knew how badly I took to vampirism.

"I mean, why wouldn't I want to take it? I've seen every side of vampirism there is. The power... the misery, the guilt. In the long run, even the good parts kind of suck, too." I think it would be best for everyone and myself if I was human again, I couldn't control my bloodlust.

"Yeah, I mean, I know why you would want to take it, but what I'm saying is... Why didn't you tell me?" Was she being for real? After she tore my heart out I'm going to tell her out of all people that I wanted to take the cure.

"Because it had nothing to do with you. I mean, you know how much I wanted a human life with you. Being human myself, being normal -that's something I've wanted since long before I met you." I tried to keep my voice calm as I spoke to her, but it was difficult. To look at the person who I thought would never hurt me by falling in love with my brother and be calm about it all.

"Well, I'm glad you told me now." I couldn't help but give a small smile no matter how much I wanted to be mad at her, I couldn't, this was Elena.

"Yeah, what's a deeply buried personal secret between friends, right?" I joked to her and she smiled back at me.

"Between friends? I like that." There no point of me trying to hold resentment to her, because I can't no matter how much she had hurt me, I can't hate her. I may not be with her, but friends is better than nothing. Right now we both want the same thing to find Jeremy and Star, and get to the cure then we will take things from there.

 **Damon P.O.V**

This dick Vaughn had been dragging me around like I'm his freaking pet vampire puppy, I was really losing my patient with him, but he was after the same thing I was and that was Star. He didn't explain to me why he needed her, but I'm guessing the fact that she needed for resurrection of Silas, but I'm not going to let him know that I knew all of that just yet. So I was still bound by the vervained ropes, leaving me no choice, but to walk with Vaughn through the forest not knowing where he was taking me.

"Mind telling me where we're going?" I spoke to him annoyed, and he continued to walk he was really pissing me off dragging me along like this.

"At the wishing well lies an entrance to a crypt. In the crypt lies Silas. And with Silas lies the cure, which I need our dear friend Star to waken him. So that it will allow me to kill Silas, bring the mission of the brotherhood of the Five to an end. You're my leverage, Damon; I use you to get your witch friend to open the passage to Silas' crypt for me." He seriously thought that Bonnie the witch would even care what he did to me? She hated me guts.

"What a minute, you're using me to get to Bonnie Bennett? Whoa, brother, ha! You picked the wrong vampire." He stopped and looked at me a little amused, like he knew some kind of personal joke that I didn't.

"I guess we'll see about that, but Star will not allow anything to happen to you, I know how close the two of you are." He was really beginning to freak me out knowing a little too much about me, maybe I could reason with him so things didn't have to go nasty.

"Here's the deal, Shrek. My witch friend will open the passage for you. No leverage necessary. We don't care about Silas. All we want is the cure, so you cut us in on your share, and we'll get out of your hair." I didn't give a crap about the cure, but if this was the only way to get to the cave and them being there I'll go along with this game.

"You really don't understand, do you?" What the hell was there to understand, this guy was really starting to annoy me.

"No, I don't understand, so why don't you explain it?" I spoke in a slight accent mocking Vaughn's which he didn't like.

"Silas is immortal. I have to cram the cure down his throat in order to kill him." Yeah ok I knew this Star told me that he had to take the cure, and one of the five had to kill him. I didn't get his issue with us wanting the cure too.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with me and my friends?" He continued to walking while dragging me along with him, and groaned in pain as the ropes burnt my wrist and throat.

"I need to use the cure against Silas. Your friends, they can't exactly have it, now, can they?" What the hell did he mean by that?

"So you use it on Silas, and we'll use it for whoever wants to use it." I didn't even want Silas to be woken so there won't be a freaking cure for anyone to have, if it mean the death of Star to wake someone that she didn't know that was her father. "You don't want to share it with us?" I spoke to him smugly and he stopped at a halt.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldnae." There something I'm missing here from this story about the cure. "So it is written...There is only one dose." He really had to be kidding me, why the hell didn't Star tell us that there was only one dose? I swear when I find her we are going to be having serious words, I just hope I'm not too late.

 **Star P.O.V**

I was lowering herself down into the lower chamber of the cave in a harness attached to a rope, the whispering became louder _'Ophelia, s_ uddenly I lost my grip and fell the rest of the way down. I landing painfully on my hand I felt like I broken it or something, I looked to see it was bleeding and the throbbing sensation was excruciating. Jeremy and Bonnie who were already down, rushes over to me.

"You okay?" I looked up at him and Bonnie and both of their faces were filled with concern, it was strange to have people care me who didn't know who I was.

"Yeah, I just slipped." I lifted my hand and groaned, my glove was torn and bloody, and Jeremy rips off a strip of his T-shirt and Bonnie pull off my glove off gently. My hand is bleeding profusely I've never seen so much blood come out of me before in my life. Jeremy uses the fabric to make a quick tourniquet for my hand.

"It's okay." Jeremy spoke gently, I looked up at him and smile. The whispers kept echoing in the chamber I kept looking around to see where it was coming from, but it was bouncing off the walls not giving me any indication of the source.

"Thanks do you hear that?" I asked as I unhook the rope for my harness, the both of them looked at me a little confused, maybe I'm losing my mind being on this island.

"Hey, guys, I'm coming down." Shane calls out from above the opening, I forgot about that dick being here.

"What do you think's gonna happen once I cast a spell on Jer tattoo and there's nothing in between Shane and Silas?" Bonnie questioned me I looked between the both of them I knew we were close to the where Silas rested, I kept having this eerie feeling like he was watching me which is impossible I know as he stuck in a tomb for the last two thousand years.

"Look I know you both have a lot question right now about me, but I need to know in you trust me?" I looked between them both Bonnie looked at me sceptically I knew that meant she didn't trust me in the slightest, after Shane comments who could blame her.

"Yeah, of course without a doubt." Jeremy spoke with sincerity in his voice. He was a good kid, and I knew he had trust in me after the things we had been through in such a short space of time.

"Then trust me when I promise you that I won't let Shane raise Silas." That was one thing that wasn't going to happen, Silas wasn't getting raise so he can wreak havoc on the earth. I'm not giving up my life for that, Jeremy looks up briefly as they hear noises from above.

"Just don't do anything stupid Star. If Bonnie Expression gets out of hand, Shane is the only one that could help her keep it in control." I knew that she had gotten herself mixed up in Expression, but I couldn't believe that Shane had taught her it. Anya taught me that magic when I turned 16 as far as I was aware only unum praeditos could keep it under control if a witch's over the centuries have died using it.

"Please tell me you haven't been using expression." Bonnie looked at me worried just confirming what I already knew. "Bonnie expression is not good magic—" Before I could tell her that she didn't need Shane that I could help her through it she cut me off.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. But if Shane tries to lift a finger on his hand to hurt either one of us... I'll kill him myself." She really meant it I could tell in the tone of her voice, it looks like we had nothing to fear and maybe our Shane problem going to be dealt with sooner than later.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

Klaus came through and found the location of where Silas is buried, this was Klaus the hybrid who didn't give a dam about anyone, but we were all wrong. The one person who he did care about was Star. Star fallen for two totally different people Klaus the guy who was only after anything for self-gain, then there was me to be honest I didn't know what she saw in me, but the one thing Klaus and I had in common was we were both in love with Star. Rebekah had spoken to them on the phone and Caroline sent to coordinate to Rebekah phone, we had been hiking through the frost. The tension between Elena and Rebekah was still there, I wish they would stop this feud even for a few hours. Or just until we find Jeremy and Star. Rebekah looked at Star like a sister and she was clearly concerned for her, as Elena was with Jer. But who I'm kidding it will never happen they will be at each other's throats till the bitter end hell will freeze over before these two got along.

"What did Caroline say?" Elena questioned Rebekah here we go again, this will break out in to something major.

"I don't know. We lost the signal. Come on, this way." We came to the edge of a cliff and stop, Rebekah was holding up her phone. "We need to get down and across. Advantage, vampires: all we have to do is jump." Rebekah was about to take a leap, but Elena stopped her.

"Wait, wait. Um... maybe you should leave the map behind. In case you fall, you don't want anything to happen to the phone." Rebekah looked at her with anger in her eyes, I didn't need these two be arguing while we are so close in finding Star.

"Are we doing this again? I thought we were a team?" Rebekah spoke bitterly which she had a right to be as Elena wasn't helping with the situation right now, I needed to intervene.

"Guys, we don't have time for this. Elena, you go first. We'll be right behind you." Elena hesitates before she takes a running leap off the edge. After falling a huge distance, she lands on her feet, stumbling only slightly. I was about to jump when Rebekah throws out her arm and stops me.

"There's something you should know about the cure." Rebekah spoke with seriousness in her voice. She explained to me that Klaus had discovered in the marking that there was only one dose of the cure. In that moment I didn't know whether to believe it all or not, Klaus was trapped in that house he would do anything to mess this all up for us.

"So you're sure that Klaus is telling the truth? That there's only one dose of the cure?" Rebekah gently nods with sadness in her eyes; she knew how much I wanted this as much as I knew how much she wanted it too.

"There something else Stefan—" I cut her off I didn't want to hear anymore I had heard enough.

"Well, I guess that's what happens when you're dumb enough to hold out hope." Why did I think that I could actually have a break by having a normal life? I looked up at her and her face was filled with sorrow.

"There's still hope for one of us. But even if I felt pity for you, if I wanted to ease your pain so I gave you the cure to take for yourself, you'd give it to Elena, wouldn't you?" I didn't reply. "That's what I thought. Well, I'm sorry that it couldn't work out the way that we all wanted it to." I looked at her confused, and Rebekah got hold of my neck and I heard a snap then I fell into darkness.

 **Star P.O.V**

When Shane came down he was looking for some kind of sign to the passage to Silas tomb, I kept looking at a cave wall where I could hear some calling me by my name Star. There was a mixture of my actual name and this Ophelia I didn't know who the hell Ophelia was, but hearing her name was annoying me. So Bonnie began to cast the spell on Jeremy I watched as his marking began to fade away, as they did the place began to shake both Bonnie and I began to scream. Jeremy grabbed Bonnie and hid for cover, while I went in a different direction to try not to get killed before to need to be. After a while it all stopped I got up from the ground and looked around I notice that a cave wall that I was drawn to was opened now.

"Bonnie! Jeremy!" I called out into the chamber as I got up onto my feet, please don't let anything of happened to them.

"We're fine." I heard Bonnie call out from behind a rock, I walked over "We're here. Look! It worked!" They both got up from the ground they look over to see that a new passage has been revealed.

"You did it." Jeremy said while grabbing his shirt, these two did make a pretty good team.

"We did it!" Bonnie announced Jeremy puts on his shirt I notice a little bit of chemistry between these two, we move towards the new passage way when we heard Shane grunts in pain.

"Hey, guys, I need a hand. My leg's broken." He spoke breathlessly I turned to him and I notice that the bone was sticking out in his right leg, it was like someone was watching out for us by taking him out.

"Best to stay off it, then." I turned back the Bonnie and Jeremy and indicated to us to move on.

"Bonnie. Wait, wait. Don't-Come on. Bonnie! Help me! Come on, please! Help me!" He cried out, Bonnie face filled with guilt and I didn't need her to feel sorry for him, he deserved to stay where he was and die a slow death.

"Bonnie leave him to rot, if you're worried about your expression I can help you." Bonnie looked at me unsure, Shane had frighten her so much that she really thinks it can't be controlled without him. "I first to use it successfully in year 978, trust when I tell you that you're the one in control. Not him. Okay." She nodded and I put my arm around her, and the three of us walked down the tunnel, we were moment s away from finding Silas. I could feel the adrenaline right now I don't know if it was the fear of what about to do, or the excitement of knowing it will all be over with.

 **Damon P.O.V**

After hearing about their only being one dose of the cure it got me thinking, did Star know this whole time that the cure was only meant for Silas? Right now I didn't know who the hell to believe and what to believe. All I knew right now was I needed to get the hell away from this dick, and find Star. Screw the cure; screw Silas, all I cared about it getting hold of Star and dragging her ass back to Mystic Falls. I was still tied up and pulled like a puppy we arrived outside a cave and Vaughn pushed me in and I staggered into the cave with Vaughn behind me. I saw the ropes attached to a beam with the rope dropping down into a lower chamber, that really not a good sign seeing that.

"Well, here we are. Looks like someone beat us to the punch." He didn't look overly amused with me telling him that, but I had enough of this dick now.

"That's a shame, Damon. I have no use for you anymore. Hate to kill ya." Right that was his plan all along, he didn't give a damn all he wanted was to get Star and spill her blood over that dick tomb. So he can play hero and save the world from evil.

"Ditto. You know that pesky hunter's curse and all." Vaughn nods. "All right. How do you want to do this?" I was ready to tear this guy apart, but not kill him of course because I didn't want that hunter curse I just need to slow him down so I could get to Star.

"I'll make it quick and painless." He seems pretty confident with himself, but hell no is he bring me down. He pulls on the rope tied to my neck, but resists and grabs onto the rope; the vervain in it sears my skin. I forgot about the pain and thought of my reason why I'm doing this.

"Wish I could make the same promise." Vaughn cuts the rope at his end and flings it toward me, I pulled the rope off my neck, groaning in pain, I pulled off the ones tied to my wrist. "I'm gonna kill you. And then I'm gonna get to that damn tomb and stop Star from doing something stupid." Vaughn was loading up his gun then he pointed it at me.

"Your attachment to your friend will be the end of you." We hear footsteps from the cave entrance and for once in my life I was grateful to see an original, I couldn't help but smile.

"You don't know my friends—" Rebekah appeared. "—Or my enemies" Rebekah and I stood on one side of the cave, Vaughn on the other training his gun on us. "Are we gonna dance, or are we gonna play?" Vaughn kept on looking between the both of us he didn't know who to go for first.

"You know he can't hurt me, Damon, unless he's got the white oak stake." Rebekah spoke quite proudly like I said before I was happy she turned up.

"Oh, he doesn't, but he's got other toys." Vaughn shoots Rebekah 3 times as vamp- sped at him and grabs his throat, but Vaughn sticks something into her chest Rebekah looks down at it. Vaughn holds up the fuse that he's pulled out, and the grenade detonates, sending the wooden spikes into her body, all the way through to her back. She falls down, neutralized. I vamp-speeds at Vaughn, engaging him in hand-to-hand combat, Vaughn withdraws another weapon and fires it at me; this time it throws a lasso-like device covered in vervain. Which secures me by the neck to a pole behind I groaned and makes choking as I couldn't breathe, the vervain sneered my throat making it even more painful to be

"Damon!" I heard Stefan call out, that's when Vaughn grabs onto a rope going down the shaft, slides down it quickly and disappears. That asshole! I saw Elena and Stefan enter the chamber just in time to hear Vaughn reach the bottom. Stefan tries to get the rope off of my neck while I groan in pain, it was very difficult as the vervain burns Stefan's fingers as well.

"You're wasting time. Just get to Star stop her. Go." Stefan looked at me confused while Elena stood there stunned like she was last night.

"We're not gonna leave you." She stated stubbornly I hated when Elena was like this, she knew what it meant if Star got to that tomb, that getting that cure means Star's death.

"Why do we need to stop Star?" Stefan asked with confusion I looked at Elena I knew she hadn't told him.

"Elena didn't tell you?" Stefan looked between Elena and I even more confused than before.

"To get to the cure Silas need to be woken. There only one way to wake him and that by the blood of unum praeditos and I'm not talking about a drop of it. We talking about Star death. So how badly do you both want that cure now?" Stefan stood there completely stunned and Elena couldn't even look at me, I didn't understand why she hadn't told him. I had no idea what going on with her but right now, but I didn't care. What important right now is that my brother and I stop the girl we both care about killing herself for something she doesn't need to do.

 **Star P.O.V**

We were walking through the passage Jeremy and Bonnie were holding flash lights so we could see our path, I felt kind of weird the further we walk through the passage. I felt kind of light headed a couple of times I nearly fainted luckily Jeremy caught me each time. They both became a little worried as apparently I wasn't looking great, well I definitely weren't feeling great. So I had Bonnie on one side and Jeremy on the other holding up so I was steady on my feet.

"This way." I pointed, I could hear the voices getting clearer still calling out a name and that Ophelia still.

"How do you know?" Jeremy asked I got out of his and Bonnie grip and walked towards direction I told them about, I felt drawn to go there I just couldn't explain it to them.

"I just know." I walked into a small chamber suddenly Alana appears at me smiling after 982 years she here right in front of me.

"Hello, Star." I hadn't heard her voice for all this time, I didn't know whether to smile at her, or cry, just at this moment I realised how much I missed her, the woman who brought me up.

"Al-Al-Alana." I could barely say I her name I felt all that guilt from running away from her all those years ago. "What are you doing here? How are you even here?" I couldn't believe my eyes I've wanted to see her so many times when I needed answers about the path I was choosing, and here she was the last place I expected her to be.

"This place allows the living to talk to the dead" I stood there speechless as I took in what she said, she looked exactly how I remembered her nothing had changed.

"Star, what's going on?" I heard Jeremy say, but I didn't want to ruin this moment with Alana, there was so much I want to say to her.

"I am so sorry about what happened, I shouldn't have never run off like that. I've never forgiven myself." I felt the tears rolling down my cheek all that guilt I've been holding for a thousand years just coming out.

"It's okay. You're here now. And you are this close to bringing me back to life for good." How would that be possible I'll be dead like her?

"How?" I questioned her she began to approach me with a smile.

"Silas can do it. All you have to do is reach him and feed him your blood, and everything will go back to the way it was." Alana starts to lead me into another chamber, I knew what I had to do this is what Alana told me to do over a thousand years ago. It was now my time to fulfil it.

"Star, stop!" Jeremy grabbed me, and turns me around to face him. "Hey, you're not seeing your Alana. If she were here, I'd be able to see her, and I can't. It's not her ghost. It's a hallucination." He held my face in his hands as he spoke. "What you're seeing isn't real. It's me. Alana isn't here. I'm here. I'm real, okay?" I looked at him and listen to everything he was telling, there's a whooshing sound, I looked around and Alana was gone.

"What happened?" Bonnie questioned him, Jeremy let go of me I didn't understand what the hell was going on right now.

"Silas. He was in Star head." He turned to me gave me a worrisome look. "He was trying to control you." I remembered about Shane seeing his dead wife that he bleed into the well and that was how she appeared it all to do with the blood.

"And Shane. Illusions of his wife. That's how Silas controls him." Jeremy nodded that freaking asshole Silas was one nasty piece of work, I can't wait until his put down for good.

"You need to block him out of your mind. Close your eyes." I did as he told me and closed them. "Listen to my voice, and only my voice." I took in deep breath before grabbed Jeremy's hands, right now I felt scared if Silas could get into my head what else could he do? "Bonnie and I are gonna get us there." He held my hand and they both leads us further down the passage. I let him into my mind I knew now how weak I've become, I've never been this weak and I hated it.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

I woke up to Elena feeding me blood I couldn't believe that Rebekah broke my neck, actually I could she knew that no matter there was only one cure that I would give it to Elena. The reason why is because that she never wanted any of this, I still remember that day at the top of the cliff when she cried to the thought of becoming a vampire. I feel to blame that she is what she is, if I just saved her instead of Matt none of this would be happening. Then I'll be dealing with a grieving Elena so I don't know what would be worse. After I had some blood I felt more on form all I knew right now was to stop Rebekah from taking that cure and finding Star, I notice that Elena looked a little freaked out when I told her that there was only one dose. But no matter what between Damon and I we were going to get that cure for her, cause we both cared for Elena no matter what bad blood been shared between us. So Elena and I made our way down from the cliff and found a cave entrance, we began to walk through it and I could hear someone in pain so I called out Damon name.

We went further into the cave and I saw Rebekah dead on the floor and Damon tied to a pole, I tried to free him but the vervain ropes were burning me, I didn't care about the pain I wasn't going to leave my brother here. Damon was more concerned about stopping Star which I didn't understand what he was talking about, then he told me the only way to wake Silas and to free the cure was that Star fed her blood to him every single drop. I stood there completely stunned apparently Elena knew all about this and she didn't tell me a thing, she couldn't even look at either of us knowing what she did was wrong. I actually felt my heart stop for a moment thinking of that she was doing this and was going to die, but Star was like us she was immortal. When she got hurt she would heal I had witness it all with my own eyes.

I freed Damon eventually and he began to tell me what Star had told him, how this was her fate that she was meant to take down Silas, but what Star was unaware about was the fact the witch who put Silas there had a very sick mind. Silas and his lover had a daughter called Ophelia and only her blood would wake him, but then Damon explained how Star is actually Ophelia. That Star had her mind wiped in thinking that she was a thousand years old when in fact she was over two thousand years. Her whole life had been a lie, I literally didn't know what to say to any of it, all I knew that we had to stop her. I know in the past I put Elena before Star when she was dying, but right now Star life on the line and I didn't care if Elena got cure. All I cared about was that Star is alive and with us after learning about how messed up her life has been, Damon and I are going to make sure that her present and future is going to be filled with joy rather than further pain.

"All right, come on. We have to catch up." Damon groaned on the ground he was in a pretty bad way, I went into my pack and pulled out a blood bag. "Here." Damon gave me a small smile and drank from it, I went to speak to Elena but she weren't here. "Where—" Damon cut me off.

"Right now I don't give a damn where Elena gone." I turned back to him and he was getting up from the ground. "All I care right now about is finding Star." Damon rushed over to the hole in the ground and jumped down, Damon seemed really pissed and right now I didn't blame him either, I followed him down the hole. Damon began to walk towards a passage it was the only way we could really go so I followed him.

"Hey, I don't suppose you'd want to share a little of that vampire blood?" I heard Shane voice say, I turned around and I saw him on the ground with injured leg.

"Where are they?" I demanded Shane looked up with a strange expression across his face

"I have no idea." One moment he was on the ground the next Damon grabbed Shane by the collar had him pinned against the wall.

"Stop lying!" Damon spoke with danger in his voice, I knew my brother was going to do something stupid right now cause of his emotions being at all-time high.

"I'm not lying... But if you help me, I will take you the rest of the way, I promise." Shane was gasping while Damon held his throat tightly I knew Damon was about to do something and I rushed over to him.

"Damon." Damon turned to me. "We can't waste any more time" Damon let Shane go and he dropped him to the ground. For the first time in 147 years I saw genuine fear in Damon eyes when we realise that time wasn't on our side right now.

 **Star P.O.V**

After Jeremy brought me back from the mind control that Silas had me under, I felt ashamed with myself that I allowed myself to fall for that. If I was still the same person from a week ago that wouldn't of happen. I could feel my heart accelerate the closer we were getting to Silas as much as I wanted to do this, a part of me wanted to run away, because I will admit I was afraid of dying right now. After all of this time it all was reality I was going to die. Even if you're prepared for something like this that you know that your meant to do this, how could anyone be truly prepared for death.  
We approach a side chamber containing Silas's tomb. It was shaped like a human figure lying on a table, covered in vine -like decoration. Its hands are holding a small box on its chest. I knew that small box contain the cure that Jeremy had to use on him. Now I had to let them both know what we had to do.

"Is this it? This is the cure? How is that supposed to cure every vampire in the world?" Jeremy asked looking at the small box that the stone corpse of Silas was holding.

"I don't think it is, Jer." Bonnie said a little concerned while Jeremy starts trying to wrest the box out of the figure's hands.

"It's stuck. Help me move it." Bonnie helps him and they both pull as hard as they can, but there was only one way that was going to be realised. "It's, like, fossilized in place. It's like trying to bend stone" They give up now I knew now I had to tell them the whole point to all of this is.

"Guys there only one way to get that cure." They both looked at me.

"What?" Jeremy asked as I kept looking at the entombed figure knowing that any moment it was all going to be over. "What, Star?" Jeremy raised his voice at me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"He's been frozen like a vampire statue for 2,000 years. There's only one way we're gonna get the statue to unfreeze..." My voice shook while I spoke, I never knew that I was going to be this frighten to do this, I wanted to tell them the words weren't coming out.

"How's that?" Bonnie asked looking at me a little worried.

"We have to feed him my blood." Jeremy turns around to look at me horrified. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but only my blood will wake him, he has drink every last drop of it to wake." They both stood there stunned as they tried to absorb what I was telling them. "To free the cure out of his hands, we... we have to wake him up, but Jeremy there only one dose of the cure, you have to give to him and kill him, to fulfil the quest of the five." I finally told them and they both stood there staring at me speechlessly, I felt every part of me trembling knowing I'm going to be facing death at any moment.

 **Author P.O.V**

Star had finally informed Jeremy and Bonnie what they needed to do to free the cure, that only her blood would unfreeze the fossil of Silas. She was still unaware of the fact the man lying there the evil that she had be told was her own father. The tension in the room was rising as Jeremy felt betrayed in a way from Star by not telling him sooner what was meant happen down there, and the fact of their only being one dose of the cure. All there friends and love ones had betrayed each other in search of this cure people died and there was one dose, and it had to be used on Silas himself. Jeremy couldn't wrap this around in his mind, he wanted this cure for his sister because of her curse of vampirism. That all Jeremy ever wanted from all of this, but now knowing what he knows he not sure if he could do what Star had requested.

He ignored her request and began to violently strike the tomb with a rock "Ah, come on!" Jeremy shouted out in frustration there had to be a way of getting the cure without waking him.

Bonnie was trying to absorb it all in, she may not know Star well, but she could sense that she was a good person. She also sense fear from her even though Star spoke with confidents she was scared of what she had to do. All that kept running through Bonnie mind did anyone know about this? Did the Salvatore brothers know that she was giving up her life for such a cause? So many question filled Bonnie mind but what she did know is that they had to be another way to get to the cure without Star giving up her life. "There's got to be a way to do this without raising him." Jeremy nods and continues to strike the tomb, she turned to Star who stood there looking at the tomb of Silas wide eyed filled with fear. "We'll find a way –" Bonnie wanted to reassure her, but then she cut off as Vaughn drives a knife into her back she fell to the ground.

Vaughn had been searching through all the tunnels looking for Star to complete what he had been trained for, he had been told that Jeremy Gilbert with her, but he wasn't trained like him. That when it came down to it Jeremy wouldn't be able to do it. He was right he walked in on the witch trying to convince Star that there was another way, but there wasn't the only way to raise Silas was of the blood of Star. "Don't listen to the witch, we have to raise Silas, and we have to do it now." Vaughn demanded while he grabbed hold of Star arm.

Jeremy turned around and saw Bonnie injured on the ground "Bonnie!" He runs over to her while Vaughn heads towards the tomb dragging Star, she tried to get out of his grip, but there was no use he slices open her hand with a knife Star cried out in pain. Jeremy turned to see what this mad man was doing to Star "What are you doing?" Jeremy cried out he could see that Star was frighten, he had never seen her looking like that the whole time he knew her, she had always been strong and confident.

Vaughn looked up at Jeremy "What you shoulda done already. I'm gonna rise Silas..." He drips Star blood into the figure's mouth "Then I'm gonna kill him." Jeremy attempts to attack Vaughn from behind but Vaughn throws him off easily. They engage in hand-to-hand combat. Vaughn gets Jeremy into a choke - hold.

Star stood there feeling overwhelmed she watched as the two of them fighting, she couldn't watch them fight over this. She had to do what Vaughn said this was the whole purpose to the five. "Stop it, the both of you." She screamed at the both of them but they continued fighting.

"You're a bit confused, Mr. Gilbert. We're on the same team here." Vaughn and breaking his hold on him, Jeremy manages to get a grip on Vaughn from behind.

Jeremy didn't want to be on any team that meant the Star had to die, and the fact that this guy stabbed the girl he loves. "You stabbed my friend!" They tussle a bit more and Vaughn throws Jeremy over his head.

"I don't mess around with witches." Vaughn warned him Jeremy was crouched on the ground

"You can't use the cure on Silas" Jeremy didn't want to waste the one chance of making someone human on a being that didn't deserve it.

Vaughn notices that Jeremy weren't informed about their purposes. "It's what it's meant for!" They combat hand-to-hand some more until Vaughn downs Jeremy, who falls to the ground groaning in pain "What else would you use it for?" He retrieves his knife from the ground and nods knowingly "Your friends... Your sister... Sorry, lad. It wasnae meant for that." He looked over at Star who stood there frozen watching the two of them "You never told him did you?" She shook her head and Vaughn turned to Jeremy once again "Nothing personal." He bends down toward Jeremy, but suddenly Elena swoops in and attacks Vaughn, about to go for his jugular.

Star Saw Elena come into the room but it wasn't Elena it was actually Katherine, but Star was unaware of this. "Don't! The hunter's curse!" Star screamed she knew the first time Elena didn't take to the curse to well, and even though the girls didn't get on Star did not wish that on her. Katherine instead throws Vaughn to the ground knocking him out unconscious, she went helped Jeremy up.

Katherine was stunned to see Star after all of these years, she had been told that she had gone back to Mystic Falls, but Star had saved her from the hunter curse. "You okay?" Star nods weakly Katherine kept gazes at Silas's tomb she knew that the only way to get the cure is to let Star blood spill into the mouth of Silas. She turned round to look at Jeremy, who was crouching over Bonnie.

Jeremy watched as the girl he loved was in pain, but his sister was here now and she could save her "Elena's here now, okay? Everything's gonna be all right"

Bonnie could feel the pain in her back from where she had been stabbed. "We did it." She spoke weakly to him and they both smiled at each other.

Katherine hated this mushy stuff, but the witch was down already and she needed to deal with Jeremy, she used her super speed to pick up the knife and stabbed Jeremy in his side. He buckled back in pain on the ground and she turned to Star, who stood there looking stunned by her actions. "Twinkle, twinkle, little Star."

Star looked at who she thought was Elena and realised it wasn't her it was Katherine, after 147 years Star had finally seen the woman who drove her away from the Salvatore brothers. All that angry and hatred Star had for Katherine came all to the surface. "The bitch is still alive." Star spoke with venom in her voice.

Katherine did have time to waste she grabbed hold of Star. "It's been too long, little Star." Katherine held Star head over the mouth of the figure and slit her throat Star screamed in pain, her Screams echoed through the tunnels the figure starts to move. "Sorry the reunion is gonna have to be cut short." Katherine watched as the figure's arm swings up and holds Star in place. Katherine sees the box containing the cure, freed from the figure's grasp, and takes it, vamp running out of the chamber. The figure grabs Star throat, strangling her before it snaps her neck. She falls to the floor dead.

Damon and Stefan had been searching through the tunnel but they wasn't having much luck they kept finding dead ends. They had found Elena unconscious in one of the tunnels, and blood on the wall. Apparently they were not here alone, that Katherine was on the island too. She had attacked Elena in the tunnels; they heard Stars screams all three of them used their super speed and followed the screams.

The brothers and Elena arrived at the cave where they heard the screams as they walked in they saw Jeremy and Star on the ground, Elena rushed over to brother and saw that he had a knife in his side and that he was still breathing. "Jeremy." His eyes fluttered opened and Elena pulled out the knife before biting into her wrist and put it to Jeremy mouth. Elena couldn't lose him not after everyone she had lost already. She could hear his heart beginning to steady beat she sat him up and looked a lot better, his eyes averted to the other side of the room. Elena followed his gaze and she saw the Salvatore brothers hovering over the dead body of Star. She could see the sorrow in their eyes while the tears rolled down both of their cheeks.

The Salvatore brother's was totally devastated finding Star dead on the cold floor on the cave the brothers were not there in time to save her. Damon picked up the body of this dead friend and began to walk out of the cave; Stefan was still knelt on the ground with the haunted image of the girl he loved dead. They all left the island, they had been looking for Bonnie as she disappeared from the cave, Jeremy wanted all of them to stay to look for her, but Damon flipped out at him because of the fact that Star was dead and was going to decompose. After a very long and emotional journey back to Mystic Falls none of them spoke, they were all grieving in their own the death of Star, the cure being taken and a missing Bonnie.

At the boarding house Stefan was down in the parlour he was a complete wreck, he had never gotten the chance to tell Star how he felt. That he was still in love with her, he would never be able to tell her those three little words again and it broke Stefan heart.

Meanwhile up in Damon bedroom Star dead corpse was on his bed, Damon kept pacing back and forth in his room he didn't want to bury Star body in an unmarked grave. He didn't want his friend to be buried like that, everything was swirling around his mind he had never had to bury anyone as important to him in his whole life.

Elena walked into the room she was really concerned for Damon, she wasn't sure how she was gonna tell Damon that Star had vampire blood in her system. That maybe she might wake up, but Star weren't human in the first place, would vampire blood in her system even work the same? "Damon." She spoke with concern in her voice as she watched the man who she was in love with looking broken, she approached him with caution as she didn't know what state Damon mind was.

Damon wasn't in the mood for Elena right now, he knew she wanted to make sure he was ok, but he wasn't Star was dead nothing will ever be ok with him anymore. "What!" He spoke to her harshly while sat next to his dead best friend on the bed beating himself up that he hadn't got to her sooner.

"I'm just checking on you. Its ok." Elena sat down next to him on the bed, she was actually happy that Star died that she couldn't be that thorn between her and Damon, and if she would have come back as a vampire it would of happens by now.

Damon turned to her. "Are you being serious, It's ok? You think you telling that everything going to be ok, I'm going to magically going to be ok!" He got up from the bed right now Damon couldn't handle any of this, he knew that Star was going to die, but he wasn't ready, Damon would never ready for his friend to die.

Elena was taken back by Damon harsh words to her, the guilt was eating her up about the fight that her Star had, and with feeding her blood she had to tell him. "Damon listen to me...ok please something happened that you don't know." Elena knew once she told him that thing between them will change forever, Damon will hate her for she did.

Damon turned to her he didn't have a clue she on about. "Elena seriously I'm not in the mood, I'm angry, and I have a funeral to plan." As soon as he thought about the funeral it hit him. Damon had to tell Klaus what had happened to his wife. "Arhhhh and I have to tell the original hybrid that his wife dead... so Elena whatever you want to talk about can wait." Damon looked over at the bed and he saw Star fingers moving, he rushed over to see them clearly moving, he touched her face. "Star?" His heart began to accelerate as he wasn't sure he imagine that he saw her move.

Damon was being hectically and Elena began to worry more about him. "Star had vampire blood in her system." Damon eyes began to widen to what he had heard. "We got into a fight, I kinda attacked her after I saw what I did I healed her." Elena knew after him hearing that he was gonna kill her.

"You did WHAT!" Damon screamed at her, a lot of stuff was running through my mind right now but hearing Elena attacked Star was the last thing he expected to hear. "You attack Star, why the hell did you do that for Elena?!" Damon raised his voice once again he couldn't believe what Elena was saying to him, right now this felt like some terrible nightmare that he was going to wake up to the days before this whole cure fiasco had all happened.

"I'm sorry, she was comparing me to Katherine and things got out of hand..." Elena wasn't gonna let him walk over her, Elena felt that she had a right to attack Star after all the cruel things she said. "She started to compare me to Katherine, I told her to stay away from you and she didn't listen."

Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL HER TO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Damon voice echo through the house, he couldn't believe Elena attacked her because she compared her to Katherine, then to tell his closest friend to stay clear from him.

"Don't scream at me! I was telling her to stay away from you, because we couldn't be together because of her!" Elena screamed at Damon, she looked at him and saw rage building up in his face towards her.

Damon began to breathe heavily to control himself from attacking Elena, he couldn't believe that he actually having the urge to break Elena neck right now. "We are not together, because I chose not to be with you, because Elena I'm choosing not to be a dick brother for once in my life and consider my brother feeling with all of this!" He raised his voice once again. "I see why you attacked her it wasn't because she said your another Katherine which right now the way your behaving you ARE! You felt threaten by Star, that's the truth isn't it?" Damon couldn't even look at her right now this was the girl he was meant to be in love with, and she hurt one of most important person in his life.

"What the hell going on?" Stefan burst into the room looking at the both of them he had heard the screams from downstairs, but he was too emotional right now to even listen in one argument between Elena and Damon.

'Damon please she was telling me to stay away from you...I know that you want to be with me, but Star is gone... We can be together, because I love you, because you love me. Just like Isobel said." Elena walked up to him cupping his face, she was trying to make Damon see it all from her point of view that they weren't together was down to one person and she wasn't here anymore.

Damon moved her hands away from his face all he felt right now was pure anger towards Elena, she was behaving like a lunatic, she reminded Damon of Charlotte with her crazy behaviour. "I could never love someone like you Elena." He glance up and saw his brother standing a few feet away stunned by his actions, Damon focus was taken from his brother as he see Star shot up grasping for air, his eyes widen before rushing over to her. "Star?" She sat there with no expression looking directly at Elena.

"You fucking bitch!" Star scream at the top of her lungs as she tried to go for Elena, Damon reacted quickly and held Star back. She was a lot stronger than Damon remembered, in fact she may have been even stronger as he was struggling to hold her back.

"Star?" Elena spoke her name with fear in her voice, she wanted to be with Damon now Star alive!

"Everything is fine Star." Stefan zoomed over to Star gently stroking her cheek, he wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream. That she was actually here, but Star focus was on Elena not on the brothers.

"Star I'm sorry." Elena screamed as she could see the look of murder in her eyes which frighten Elena more than anything.

Star looked at all them confused for a moment, before she looked down at her hands and they were trembling. "What wrong with me?" She spoke with fear in her voice she felt strange like something was growing inside her, she was meant to be dead, she didn't understand how she could be here with the brothers.

Damon looked over at Elena then back at Star he had to explain to her what happened. "You have vampire blood in your system, we don't know how it got there." Stefan frown at Damon as much as he hated Elena right now he knew if Star got hold of Elena she will kill her.

Elena didn't understand why Damon was covering for her. "I fed her the blood." she announced and Stefan looked at her frowning as he couldn't understand anything that was going on right now. "We got into an argument bout Damon and I attacked her." Elena spoke honestly she knew if Star was back as a vampire whatever she compelled her would return.

Star began to remember everything that happened in the woods on the island, how Elena attacked her, bit into her throat savagely that she force her to drink her blood them compelled her. She got out of Damon and Stefan grip, grabbed Elena by the throat. "You did this to me!" she screamed at her. "I never wanted to be a vampire, I wanted to die and you did this to me!" Star threw Elena in the bathroom Elena hit the marble wall and cracking it, as she slump to the floor.

Both Stefan and Damon grabbed hold of her they knew they had to keep her calm to help come to terms with what was going on with her. "Star you need to calm down, your emotions are heighten." Damon tried to calm her down she kept shaking her head, she tried to go for Elena again and between Stefan and Damon they held her back but it was difficult they were using all their strength to stop her. "Star please calm down" Damon pleaded to her he just got her back he didn't want to see a death match between Star and Elena.

Star turned to Damon tried to listen but her hatred towards Elena consumed her, she turned back to Elena who was on her feet. "I'm going to KILL YOU" Star Screamed as she fought the brother of her, her rages was engulfing her she had never felt this much anger towards one person.

Elena had enough of Star she wanted to put her down once and for all. "Not before I kill you!" Elena screamed then she pounce on her, they both started to pull each other's hair and scream Stefan arm went around Elena waist, but she kicked him in the crouch making Stefan fall to the ground in pain.

This was getting out of hand Damon tried to keep them apart. "You both STOP!" Both girls stopped he looked at Star she stood there looking blankly like the lights were on but nobody home. "Star?" She look at all three of them before walked out of the room "What the hell just happen there?" Damon was surprised by Star behaviour and it began to concern him deeply.

"What are you on about?" Elena hated the fact that Damon was more concern about Star than anything else.

"Elena let me just updated you... you see that girl who walked out, both Stefan and I care for her a great deal. Now you fed her vampire blood, and Katherine killed her. What you both didn't realize is the fact the girl you killed was Silas daughter. The real evil guy who roaming around right now." Damon was about to leave the room to go and find Star as everything he just revealed had him worried, but Stefan got hold of this arm.

"What are you trying to say Damon?" Stefan didn't understand why he brother looked so terrified by all this. Damon looked at his brother and could see that he was worried about Star as much as he was; he turned to Elena who had really pissed him off with her actions.

"That what I'm telling you, and how many new vampires wakes up with that kind of strength without having one drop of blood." Damon looked at his brother and he stood there speechless, then he looked directly at Elena "I think you've chosen the wrong person to be your enemy."


	17. Life Changing

**In Another Worldly Place….**

 **Star P.O.V**

 _The last moment I recall was being in that cave looking at the stone tomb of Silas fearing what I had to do, and then everything else became a blur. I recalled Katherine being there, not forgetting she attacked me, then the pain of my throat being ripped open, and falling into darkness. It felt like I was falling into a dark hole waiting for the fall to stop, but I didn't I just kept on falling death was coming for me and I knew it. I closed my eyes ready to receive the impact of the fall, but I felt someone touch my cheek, I slowly opened my eyes and everything felt blurry. I could see a figure in front of me of a female I kept blinking to try and get my focus, and I saw someone who I really didn't want to see._

" _Even in my death, you freaking haunt me!" I spoke as I looked at Elena or Katherine I couldn't tell either of them apart. I got up from the ground and moved away and looked at her. She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes, there was something different about her it certainly wasn't the way she was dressed. Which I knew it wasn't something I thought that either of them would wear, but she didn't look like that monster I saw before I gave up my life. "What the hell do you want?" I demanded she began to approach me with sorrowful eyes, I took a step back from her as she was freaking me out._

" _Ophelia don't be frighten of me my child." The way she spoke with so much love in her voice, something told me this really wasn't Elena or Katherine, or just maybe they are playing a sick joke on me._

" _My name is Star, and this isn't funny Katherine, Elena." I looked around and we were in a meadow I didn't seem like anywhere I've been before, what was I even doing here?_

" _I'm sorry, I can't get use to the fact the witches had changed your name. I'm not Katherine, nor this Elena who you speak of. I'm Amara—" I cut her off before she could say anymore. Freaking wonderful there is three of them now? Someone really needed to kill that Petrova bloodline._

" _Great I'm dead, and I've got the face of my worst enemies on the other side. Just freaking great!" I began to walk away from her I couldn't deal with seeing that face, some had a sick sense of humour to stick me here with another Petrova doppelganger._

" _Star I'm your mother!" I stopped in my tracks as soon as I heard that, this had to be a joke a very sick joke, I turned to her._

" _Are all you Petrova Doppelgängers all the same—" I began to scream at her but she cut me off._

" _Ophelia—sorry, Star…I'm your mother. I wouldn't lie to you about this, you were taken from my family by the traveller who worked for Qetsiyah. Alana the witch who brought you up was part of that. They took you from me, from your father, from your family." There was no way in hell that any of this was true, anyone could know this story it doesn't mean what she was telling me true._

" _Because you're telling me this I'm meant to believe you?" I couldn't help but laugh in her face, which upset her, she slowly walked up to me and gave me a small smile. All I really wanted to do was snap her neck._

" _Sweet child, I have no need to lie… everything you've been told, everything you stood by was all a fabricated lie. Qetsiyah put your father down enclosed him in a tomb for nearly 2000 years, and made sure the only way he will wake is by the blood of his daughter Ophelia…. You Star." I began to shake my head why is she playing with my mind I wasn't going to fall for it._

" _No, no, no I don't believe you!" I screamed at her I don't know what was going on here, but I must surely be in hell right now. I began to feel light headed and my legs gave way but she caught me in time before I hit the ground, I felt dizzy._

" _My beautiful Ophelia, you're so special, everything will make sense when you wake." She spoke as stroked my cheek gently, what did she mean when I wake?_

" _When I wake?" She smiled at me once again, I felt my eyes roll back and a strange feeling overcome me…_

 **Salvatore Boarding House….**

I could hear people talking I slowly opened my eyes and I could see the white of a ceiling, I turned my head and I could see Damon and Elena arguing. There yelling was giving me a headache I sat up as they continued to argue, Damon had just told her he could never love her which surprised me considering how he ruined everything between him and Stefan. They both finally saw me sitting there watching them, Damon looked at me as if he had seen a ghost. He instantly rushed over grabbing hold of my face as he spoke to me, but I wasn't hearing anything he was saying it was like I was submerged under water I couldn't make out what he was saying. My eyes were fixated at Elena then flicker of images came into my mind, it was like a movie clip of being on the island. Elena and I arguing over Damon, it got really heated, then she attacked me, then covered it up by feeding me and compelling. In that moment I felt a b _urning rage hissed through my body like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of unwanted violence. It was like a volcano erupting; fury sweeping off me like ferocious waves. The wrath consumed like, engulfing my moralities and destroying the boundaries of loyalty._

"You fucking bitch!" I tried to go for Elena, but Damon held me back, all I wanted to do rip throat out for what she did to me.

"Star?" Elena spoke my name with fear in her voice, she needed to be scared because I'm going to murder her, I'm going to drive a stake through that doppelgänger heart.

"Everything is fine Star." I heard Stefan voice as he gently stroking my cheek, I didn't even know he was in the room, his touch comforting me dying down this fury that I wanted to realise to Elena. I didn't understand what was going on right now, was this another torturing illusion?

"Star I'm sorry." Elena screamed at me, I didn't understand what was going on right now. I looked down at her hands and they were trembling I felt like I didn't have control of my own body.

"What wrong with me?" I felt strange like something was growing inside me, my head felt like it was going to burst, as more memories kept coming to me. I was meant to be dead. How could I be here I didn't understand.

"You have vampire blood in your system, we don't know how it got there." I heard Damon speak from beside me, I grabbed hold of my head it felt like I was getting a migraine attack of some kind.

"I fed her the blood." Elena announced I took my hands away from my head and looked at her "We got into an argument about Damon, and I attacked her." I began to recall it all everything that happened in the wood's on the island, I got out of Damon and Stefan grip without a problem. I grabbed Elena by the throat and squeezed tightly I wanted her to suffer before I killed her.

"You did this to me!" I couldn't get this around in my mind, Elena feeding me her blood and sacrificing my life to end up like this. "I never wanted to be a vampire, I wanted to die and you did this to me!" I threw Elena in the bathroom, she hit the marble wall and cracking it before slumping to the floor. The next thing I knew I had both Stefan and Damon grabbed hold of me restraining me from going to hit Elena.

"Star you need to calm down, your emotions are heighten." Damon tried to calm me down I kept shaking, what was there to calm down about that bitch fed me her blood, then other bitch Katherine killed me. On my life I'm not letting either of them getting away with that, I tried to go for Elena again.

"I'm going to KILL YOU" I Screamed I hated her as I fought off both brothers, nothing and no one was going to stop me from killing Elena. I didn't care if they were in love with her, if they were her sibling, or the source of a god damn hybrid army, Elena Gilbert going to die.

"Not before I kill you!" Elena screamed as she pounce on me, the first thing she does is pull my hair trying to get the advantage, while Damon tried to keep us apart.

"You both STOP!" He screamed. I stopped instantly, as flashes of images kept going through my mind, it was of the woman who looked down at me with adoration in her eyes smiling looking like Elena _'My beautiful Ophelia'_. I stood there trying to process this in my mind that was actually my name, I wasn't born with the name Star that was given to me by Alana. My birth name was actually Ophelia, I looked at all three of them looking at me as if I was crazy. What the hell going on with me? Why is my mind playing trick for? I stepped away from them backing my way out of the room. "Star?" I turned and walked out of the room, what the hell going on with me, I'm clearly losing my mind?

 **Damon P.O.V**

When Stefan and I found Star dead body in the cave I was filled with many emotions, I couldn't process she had done it that she killed herself to wake that immortal ass hole. My friend, my only friend was dead, as much as it was hurting me it also gave me a sense of joy that she was at peace like she always wanted. Jeremy was hurt as he was attacked by Katherine, he explained what happened down here that Katherine portrayed herself as Elena. It was in fact Katherine who put a knife to Star throat, and fed her blood to Silas. Jeremy told me every little detail leading up this all this that Star was hesitating to go ahead with waking him, and that bitch killed her. I hated Katherine before but now the hatred was far greater, I'm not going to rest until I drive a stake through her heart. I did the only thing I could do and that was bring Star back to Mystic Falls I wasn't going to leave her body back on that island, or put her in an unmarked grave. After a thousand years she had finally done what she thought was her fate, she died for nothing because Silas was out there somewhere and Star died for nothing.

We came back to Mystic Falls, I brought Star up to my room and placed her on my bed, the aching in my heart as I looked at her was unbearable. I left the room and when I went downstairs Stefan and I shared a few harsh words, he was mad at me because I never told him about what was going on. Like I told him he drove her away from the very first day she came, why would she possible want him to know the truth behind the cure. Of course my brother didn't like to hear that and we brawled the only way it got broken up before it got any messy, is that Elena intervened. She hadn't said a word the whole time but now she had finally found her voice. I went up to my room I was trying to think of things I needed to do before Star body began to decade, and Elena walked in, checking to see that I was _okay_ , how the hell would I be ok after my friend had die. From that moment onwards it became a total blur from Elena telling me that her and Star got into a fight and she fed her blood to her, to Star waking up and wanting to kill Elena for what she did.

Right now between Katherine and Elena the two people who I fell madly in love with I wanted to kill the both of them for doing what they did to Star. Star behaviour worried me when she woke up Stefan and I tried to hold her back, but she had some incredible strength that I've never witness in my whole 147 years of being a vampire. Something was different about Star not just the fact that she was an immortal vampire which she never wanted, but something in her eyes when she looked at us with confusion. She kept looking at her hands which were shaking, she didn't look in control. Stefan tried to comfort her and it worked for a few second, then Elena went all crazy mode once again, I couldn't deal with any of this I stopped the both of them from killing each other. Star backed away from the room with a little fear in her eyes then walked away. Whatever happened between Elena and Star on that island, and for Elena feeding her blood to her I don't think it affected Star the same way as us.

After warning Elena I think she really did mess with the wrong person because of fact that Star the daughter of Silas, and that she hadn't had a drop of blood yet having that kind of strength. I left my room and went down the stairs, I was about to go out of the door, but I saw Star in the parlour drinking out of one of the bottle of bourbon. There was two bottle already empty on the floor, it was like she was drinking it like it was water. I walked into the parlour with caution, I saw Stefan was now beside me looking at Star a little worried, not matter how pissed we were at each other we really needed to put that aside for Star.

"Star…" Stefan spoke softly as he approached, she moved the bottle from her mouth.

"I'm so thirsty. Why I'm so thirsty? Why is nothing quenching my thirst?" She was speaking a little hysterically, as my brother went closer to her, maybe I'll let Stefan try and get a handle on her he got to upstairs.

"I think you're wanting something a little warmer." He spoke while caressing her cheek, she kept shaking her head. Star was clearly in denial right now. "Star listen, we can help you though this. Damon and I will help you, you're not going to be alone through this." Star stepped away from him, with the bottle she had in her hand she threw it into the fire.

"NO!" She screamed before looking at the both of us, she looked broken right now nothing like the Star we both knew. "I'm dead… I'm meant to be dead." She backed away from the both of us. "Everything about me is a lie—" Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "My name not even Star…. I was taken from my family, because of my father betrayal—" She kept backing away until her back was against the wall she really did look frighten, somehow she's discovered the truth about Silas being her dad and is clearly freaking out, I needed to try and calm her down.

"Star please, we are here for you we will help you through all of this." I tried to reason with her she looked between the both of us.

"You both wanted to help me?" She came a little closer to us. "Then let me go." What the hell did she mean by that? She approached Stefan and looked into his eyes. "Stefan you will always have such a big part in my heart, I know since coming back we haven't seen eye to eye…. I-I just want thank you for everything." Stefan stood there stunned as she kissed him, I kind of felt like a very awkward moment right now. She pulled away and wiped her tears and looked at me "Damon…" she approached me and held my hands I stood there looking down at her I didn't understand why she giving us the big speeches for?

"Why are you talking like this to us?" She let go of my hands and stepped back.

"I never got the chance to say goodbye before, so I'm doing it now…..I'm sorry I can't deal with who I'm now, and I don't want to be that person…. I can't be that person…. I'm not going ahead with the transition." Before I could even say anything she was gone. Stefan and I looked at each other with horror for a moment I thought we had her back that all three of us could be together but now Star going to make us relive her death once again. Why is she freaking out so much what the hell got her so spooked?

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I had received a very disturbing phone call from Rebekah informing that Star was dead, my heart from like it had been ripped out and stamped upon. The first time Star died all I wanted to do is follow in her footsteps, I didn't want to be in world where she not in. All my efforts in trying to help them find the cure to stop Star from doing what she had planned was for nothing. All I needed right now was the possession of the white oak stake I will be with my beautiful wife, but I won't be doing that until avenge Star death. Rebekah had also informed me the person who was responsible for her death was Katarina that evil and manipulative doppelgänger. I will hunt her down and I will kill her this time round, she won't have 500 years to run. I will have her dead before the day ends on my life I will find her and torture her in the most gruesome way possible.

So I began to do my research and it appears that the only reason Katherine knew so much about what was going on was down to one person. The little wolf that got involved in my affairs Hayley, she had been backstabbed by Katherine and wants my protection. So I agreed and I went to go and meet her luckily for her, when I got there in time as she got attacked and fortunate for her I was there to save her. As much as I wanted to tear Hayley a part I had to remember who I'm doing this for that in the end of all of this I will receive true satisfaction of killing both Katherine and Hayley for what they both did to my wife. I had brought Hayley back to my home I needed to get what information out of her, and she was not one to trust too easily. So I need to put all that anger and hatred I have to one side, for me extract my revenge. I need to control my emotion as much as I'm breaking on the inside of the death of Star, I need to be strong and not show my weakness venerability.

Well Hayley was really trying my patient she was trying to withhold information from me about Katherine, making me believe that she didn't know where she would be. But the one thing I know about Katrina Petrova is that she will not leave a lose end and if her minion can't get to Hayley she will make a personal appearance, and that what I'm truly hoping for right now.

At dinner where I had to bit my tongue a lot, with Hayley bringing up the death of my wife a lot which I wasn't pleased with, she was doing to test my boundaries. She was trying to get under my skin and get a rise out of me, that wasn't going to happen. I had a phone call informing me that Katherine had been spotted close the Mystic falls, like a typical cat still going after her prey even though the odds were against her. I needed to keep Hayley a little more entertained. After the phone call I went to find her, she was in my art room going through my work, and criticising each one until she came to a portrait of what I did of Star. Hayley stood there and admired the portrait I approached her from behind, seeing Star face gave me more fuel to continue with this. The fact that I wasn't going to see her beautiful face anymore, or that I won't hear her laugh, I would never be able to interact with her again engulfed more anger within me.

"This is pretty amazing." Hayley turned around holding the portrait facing me, I couldn't even look at it, because if I did I might just break.

"Well fortunate for me you liked one of my pieces." I tried to keep my voice from shaking I hadn't even had the chance to mourn over Star death. It had all settled in yet for me that…she gone.

"Well…." She put the painting down and approached me. "You not as heartless as everyone thinks… you know a lot of people consider you as a monster." This was very true, and I loved that people feared me, after the thousand years of being on the run of my father and finally becoming a true hybrid they need to fear me. "I mean a monster wouldn't know how to love." She was doing it again she was trying to break me down bring out some kind of emotion. I needed to play this at a different angle I brushed my hand against Hayley's cheek before grabbing her to me and she grin, I knew she had some form of attraction to me. Before I knew it we started to kiss, Hayley pulls my shirt over my head. I vamp-speeds her up onto the table and she tears her own shirt over her head. I pushed her down flat onto the table, then mounted her and kisses her neck while she gasps and moans underneath me.

I had a moment of madness when I realized what I had done, that I having sex with the wolf, but I didn't want to stop. I got lost in the moment, just to forget about what was going on around me, to forget that fact of not seeing Star ever again. It worked for a matter time, because once it was over reality all sunk in. I woke up Hayley is sitting on the edge of a bed, fastening her bra I sat up behind her, look like she was going to leave without saying goodbye.

"Running away, little wolf?" Hayley smiles a bit but doesn't say anything, I notice something on her shoulder I reached out and pulled her shoulder back a little, having spotted a strange mark on her back. It looks like a crescent moon I've seen something like that before.

"What?" She questioned moving her shoulder away from me.

"That mark. I've seen it before." Could Hayley could possibly be from that bloodline? I thought all the Crest wolves had been killed, there hasn't been a Crest wolves in decades.

"Yeah. It's a birthmark. People have those." She spoke with sarcasm while she put her top on.

"In my considerable lifetime, I've only seen that mark on a handful of others, all from the same bloodline- a werewolf clan that once thrived throughout much of what we now call Louisiana." Hayley stands up abruptly and faces me.

"Don't lie to me- not about this." I think I may have found my leverage on the wolf, this had planned out better than I expected.

"I wouldn't dare. Matters of family are sacred." She looked at me a little wide eyed but anger appeared on her face as she didn't like that I was spilling everything I knew to her.

"Tell me" she demanded.

"Nik…" I heard a voice that I lingered to hear, as I turned my head there stood Star, I couldn't believe my eyes she was there in front of me. I felt like my heart was going to jump out "Good to see you've mourn already." She turned away and ran off. I got dress the fastest I've ever done, and went after her, I came out of the mansion and I couldn't see her anywhere. I was told she was dead how could she possibly be alive? I couldn't get the image of her face when she saw me and that wolf together…. what the hell have I done?

 **Star P.O.V**

My mind kept on getting images filling my mind I couldn't handle it, I made my way down into the parlour, I felt thirst like my mouth and throat felt like sand paper. I rushed over to Damon collection of bourbon and drank from the bottle, I could feel the liquid going down my throat, but the thirst was still here. I finished the whole bottle, but it do anything so I went for another, and it did the same thing nothing was quenching my thirst. I didn't understand what going on? Then then brother walked in telling me that I'm basically jonesing for something a little warmer I knew what they meant, I'm craving for blood. I couldn't do that I couldn't be a vampire. This wasn't what I wanted I wanted this all to be over with, I didn't want to feed off innocent mortal. I'm getting haunted by some doppelgänger playing mind tricks tell me my name Ophelia, and I'm her freaking daughter. Everything around me was driving me insane I didn't want to continue with this anymore. Damon and Stefan telling that they help me through all this wasn't helping, I didn't need help, I knew what I wanted to do and I know both of them won't like it.

I was right they didn't but before they could protest I left the house using my speed to get as far from them as possible. I didn't know where I was going right now, but I had to wait this out so I made my way into the woods, it would be difficult for the brother to fine me here. I saw a tree bark on the ground and I went over to sit on it. I didn't know how long it would take for my body to shut down, but I'm going to have to wait it out. I felt a sharp pain above my right eye I held my hand there to add pressure.

 **Star's Old Memory**

 _I watched as a little girl was picking flowers in a meadow, she must have been about 3-4 years old, she wore a simple white dress to her ankles she had beautiful long brown hair. I began to approach her she turned to me and smile. I didn't know who she was, and why I was even seeing this little girl, but she seem so happy so at peace while she picked these flowers. At the corner of my eye I saw a woman approaching the little girl, there was something about this woman I didn't like, I kind of felt on edge a little._

 _"Hello Ophelia." The woman walked through me like I'm an apparition, the little girl looked up at her with her blue eyes sparking and this beaming smile. Did she just call her Ophelia?_

 _"Hello…" she spoke a little shy as the woman crouched down in front of her, there was this look in her eyes as she did for a moment I swear I saw an evil glint._

 _"I know your mother, she and I are friends." The little girl smile widely knowing that this woman was some friend of her mothers. "I know your father very well too." The little girl hands her a flower from the bunch she had in her hands. "Thank you Ophelia." The woman looked at the flower then back at the little girl. "You're a very special girl Ophelia, my name is Qetsiyah." She held out her hand and the little girl looked at her with a smile, I knew that Qetsiyah that the woman who put Silas down. "Your father, and I are very close." The tone of her voice began to change, and the little girl look a little frighten as she cut the little girls finger. "I just need a drop of your blood sweet Ophelia."_

I shook my head I looked around and I was in the woods what the hell going on? I took in a deep breath, and another excruciating pain began. This time I screamed in pain it was a lot worse this time round.

 **Star Old Memory**

 _I was a room it was pretty dark as there was only one candle lit, I looked around and I saw the little girl from the meadow sleeping peacefully. I could hear a commotion going on outside people screaming, then elderly woman came running into the room with fear upon her face, her face seem a little familiar to me._

 _"Ophelia….Ophelia…" She spoke with fear in her voice while trying to wake the little girl up, the little girl sat up looking at the older lady wide eyed._

 _"Avia?" From what I remember of Latin that mean grandmother, the woman was frantically trying to get the little girl out. "Avia?" The girl was crying now, suddenly two men and a woman came into the room. The woman took the little girl who was screaming to go back to her grandmother, and the two men grabbed the little girl grandmother._

 _"No…No…._ _neptis." The old lady cried then the woman who had the little girl came closer she took the scarf off her head, and I stopped breathing for a moment I couldn't believe who I was seeing._

 _"She be safe until she needed." Alana spoke while holding the little girl who was screaming. "Kill her." She indicated to grandmother before walking away with the little girl._

I let go of my head I couldn't believe what I had seen that Alana took that poor little girl from her family killed her grandmother, but I began to piece together everything from the whole speaking to Amara to what I saw in the meadow to what I saw now. That little girl was me….? That I was Silas daughter, and that crazy witch made sure it was my blood that woke him? Everything was I lie my whole life had been a lie? I couldn't handle any of this anymore I needed to speak to someone about it all. I was in two minds about going to Damon and Stefan, but after the way I left things I couldn't burden them with this. I knew one other person who will be able to help me with this, and that would be Niklaus. Maybe I'm losing my mind, maybe this is what happens when you don't go ahead with the transition. I began to make my way to the Niklaus mansion I don't know what he going to be like when he see me, the last conversation we had I told him I'm going to dying leaving him. God I still remember his screams from that night they still haunted me, I really did hurt him that night I just hope he can help me from losing my mind.

I arrived at Nik mansion and I walked in and went straight to the parlour and no one was there, I began to look around and no one was down here. I made my way up the stairs towards Nik room I walked in and I saw him in bed with that wolf girl Hayley half undressed. I felt frozen as I watched the guy who was meant to love me more than anything in this world, jump into bed with another woman I guess my theory was right men never change. After confronting him I just had to walk away I was stupid to even gone to see him. I continued to run until I reached the cemetery I stopped to take in a breath I felt… I didn't know what I felt right now… confused; hurt, angry, rage so many emotions which I felt I couldn't control. I could hear laughing and giggling I began to make my way towards it; I could see a campfire and a group of people drinking and smoking. I began to approach them I one guy stood up and looked at me.

"Hey good looking, what's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?" As he spoke my gums began to hurt, I felt my k9 extend I tried to control myself from turning. "Did you come here for a good time?" He moved my hair off my shoulder while his friends began to cheer at the fact that he was hitting on me.

"Yeah you could say that." I could hear his blood pumping around in his body I kept fighting it but the hunger and the urge was too much I felt my face turn, and the guy looked at me horrified as I lunged at him biting into his neck. I felt my fangs tear into his skin though each layer as his blood oozed into my mouth, the thirst I felt before felt slightly satisfied the blood stopped following as the guy heart stopped. I dropped him to the ground and the others began to scream in fear one by one I bit into them and drain them on their blood. I looked at all the bodies around me I couldn't believe I killed all these people, what had I done!

"Star?" I looked up to see Damon coming out through the trees; I looked back down at the dead bodies all over the ground I couldn't believe that I had done this that I gave into my urges.

"Star, it's going to be ok." I heard Stefan say, I was trying to control my breathing, trying not to freak out I didn't want to complete transition but I couldn't stop myself. "We are going to help you through this." He spoke calmly as he approached me, I shook my head stepping away from him, as I did felt someone behind me. I turned around quickly there Nicklaus stood there with worrisome look.

"Sweetheart you're going to be ok." I didn't want to be told that everything going to be ok, I didn't want any of this; once again a sharp pain went through my head.

 **Star Old Memory**

 _I saw myself sitting by a table in the kitchen of Alana home she was sitting in front of me, she placed her hand into mine._

 _"Ophelia I'm so sorry about all of this, I didn't realise the consequences of all of this. She gone now she can't hurt you" I watched myself sitting there crying, why didn't I remember any of this?_

 _"My mother dead, because of my father wanting immortality, now his desiccating somewhere because he betrayed the woman he was meant to marry. How is any of this ok?!" I screamed at her._

"Star sweetheart." I looked up and I was in Nik arms, I pushed him away from me, I can't do this I yelled in frustration to let out some of this penetrated anger that was brewing up inside me.

"I-I killed tho-those pep-people." I looked down at the dead bodies scattered around the campfire, it looked like something from a horror movie, their bodies all disfigure, throats torn out. I did all this.

"Star…." Damon came closer to me. "You've fed, and your emotion are heighten, your just freaking out a little." Freaking out a little?

"Freaked out? I just murder those people Damon!" I screamed at him I felt my heart accelerate I couldn't deal with this new me, and I knew there only one way I knew to stop the guilt to stop the hurt to stop dealing with the fact that my life was a total lie. That was to turn it all off.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

I was completely devastated when I found out that Star had died, there were things I never got to tell her like how much I loved her, and I wanted us to give it another try be in a relationship once again. Then Damon and I had a fight over it all he knew this whole time that Star was going to die and he never told me, she was part of this whole cure. That she would have to give up her life for the cure, if I had of known about all this, and it was the choosing between curing Elena or Star life. Star would win all the way, I've regretted a lot in my life right now I regret that I didn't stop her. We brought her back to the boarding house I couldn't look even look at her Damon brought her body upstairs, I knew he was taking this all pretty hard too but right now I was mad at him from keeping this from me. I watched Elena go upstairs she probably wanting to comfort Damon, but after a few minutes I heard the both of them arguing. I went upstairs and I walked in on Damon telling Elena he would never love her and that he putting out relationship first. I literally was stunned to hear that Damon never put me before himself, they everything was a haze after that.

Star woke up and it appeared that Elena had fed her blood after attacking her over Damon, I mean it all sounded crazy voices were raised and a lot of violence. Star walked away and Damon made a good point of the fact that Star had so much strength, and she didn't complete transition yet, and he warn Elena of that. We both went after Star and she was behaving out of charter, she kept on saying she was thirsty, I but knew what that mean she craved for blood. That would be the only thing that would kill her thirst. When I told her that she flipped and told Damon and I heart-warming goodbye before telling us she weren't completing transition. Damon and I went in search for her but couldn't find her anywhere, then Damon received a phone call from Klaus informing us that Star had turned up at his place. She had ran off for some unknown reason. So between the three of us we searched Mystic Falls if Star weren't going ahead with the transition she would be weak, she wouldn't leave Mystic Falls. That's what all three of us hoped for. We all heard screams from the cemetery and when we got there we found Star and a dozen dead bodies. She had fed now meaning that she completed transition, each of us tried to talk to her but neither of us got through to her.

Then the worse thing possible happen Star turned off her emotions she stopped being hysterical and stood there looking at all three of us blankly, then walked away. Out of the three of us Damon was the one who thought that this was all a good idea. As Star didn't handle too well with killing those people. Klaus and I both agreed it was the worst idea ever, I would never have thought of Klaus and I agreeing on something, but this about Star we did. Damon went after while Klaus and I dealt with the bodies, I knew Klaus was doing this for Star any other situation he wouldn't care, but right now we needed to protect Star. We both came to agreement that somehow we need to get Star to turn it back on, sound simple don't it? Once Klaus and I were done we found Star and Damon back at the boarding house, she was cold towards each and every one of us. With the I don't care attitude.

It had been a couple of days since it happened, and I warned Elena to stay away from the boarding house for a while, I didn't know how Star would be towards her. I know Elena did wrong by attacking Star it was a moment of madness, we all had done something we regretted, and I knew she regretted what she did. Then there was Star, she had detached from each and everyone one of us like we wasn't anything to her. I've never known for Klaus to come to the boarding house much, nor have I ever seen him so worried. Damon and I were in the parlour drinking, what I notice with Damon he didn't seem as concerned as the rest of us, which made me worry even more.

"We're gonna lose her, Damon." Damon looked at me, I hated the fact he was taking all of this lightly by just allow Star to her own deceives.

"She needs time. It's only been a couple days." Yeah a couple of days too many, she wasn't the same girl we all knew, Star without her humanity wasn't Star.

"Her humanity's off. She's basically numb to everything that makes her who she is." Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon still not looking overly concerned about this whole situation.

"She's a vampire. Off switch is one of the biggest perks. If being undead gets you down." He snaps fingers. "Voila, vampire Prozac." He takes a swig of bourbon, he wasn't seeing the bigger picture here of what will happen when the day came she turned it all back on.

"She killed a dozen people, found out that she was fed vampire blood by Elena, and then killed by Katherine. When she was ready to die for a quest which didn't happen because Silas… you know her dad… is walking around." I didn't know if Damon had told her about the whole Silas being her dad, but she obviously knew he weren't dead and he had woken from his tomb.

"Look we don't need to tell her about her daddy just yet, I'll force her to turn it back on." He seem quite adamant that he could do it, but he wasn't be realistic here, he wasn't thinking about the consequences of him doing that to her.

"If you force all that grief on her at once, it's going to overwhelm her. We need to give her a reason to want to turn it on." She had to be willing, I don't know what Damon had planned to make her turn it on, but I've learnt from my past that don't work.

"Fine, we'll show her a good time." I was really sceptical about this plan. "I know it's controversial, Stefan, but people actually like to have fun." He think by showing Star 'fun' she gonna turn it on?

"You really think that's gonna work?" Damon and Star were close so maybe he would know better than me how to get her to see sense. He handed me his glass and gets up.

"There's only one way to find out." He walked away. All I wanted right now is for Star to be normal once again, ok she may never be normal, but let us help her and guild her through all of this rather than switching her emotion off. Whatever Damon got planned I'm hoping it gonna work.

 **Star P.O.V**

It felt great to turn it all off, all those stupid images that kept coming to me about my past didn't bother me anymore, actually nothing bothered me. I had Stefan and Nik trying to make me feel again I didn't want any of that, I loved the fact I didn't have to feel anymore that I didn't have to consider anyone feeling. Niklaus tried to apologies to me about me walking on him and the wolf after sex, for an Original hybrid he was kind of dumb. I told him straight I didn't care what he did and who he did which hurt the hybrid feelings. So basically to keep myself sane I kept away from all of them, I did over hear the brother concern that I was going to hunt down Elena. Well Elena wasn't at the top of my list just yet. What was more important for me right now was to feed from the vein, as they were trying to get me to drink from a blood bag. I'm a freaking vampire I need to tap a vein and I had the perfect way of getting some fresh blood, as every human in Mystic Falls on vervain.

I laid in the middle of the road looking up to the sky waiting for my prey, I could hear a car a mile away coming in my direction, perfect I finally get a decent meal. I heard the person getting out of the car and runs over to me, they crouched down next to me

"Are you alright? Was there an accident? Where are you hurt? Are you in pain?" She questioned me I opened my eyes.

"I don't feel anything." Which was the truth I didn't feel anything I felt numb.

"I have a blanket in my car. Try not to move. I'll call for help." The woman gets up and trots to her car. She opens the trunk of her car and retrieves the blanket, as she turns around she sees me standing right behind her. I could hear her heart pumping and the blood flowing through her it made me even hungrier for her blood. "What are you doing?" I began to smirk before vamp out I extend my fangs and growls ferociously as she bites into the woman's neck. I held onto the back of the woman's head as I fed from her, having that warm liquid trickle down my throat felt euphoric.

"That's enough." I heard Damon demand, I ignores him and continues to feed. Damon grabbed my arm and pulls me off the woman. "I said that's enough." He turns me around to face him. "We agreed no killing." What the hell did Damon expect me to do when there serious lack of fresh blood around here.

"This is the first person I've seen in days whose body isn't laced with vervain, and I'm hungry." I was about to continue to fed but Damon grabbed hold of me.

"If you leave a trail of bodies, people are gonna start asking questions." Like I gave a damn about what people thought, and who came looking.

"I don't care." I told him flatly I turned away and began feed on the woman again.

"I can't believe you're making _me_ say this. Hey." He grabs me by the arm and pulls me away from the woman for a second time. "Show a little restraint." I'm getting a little pissed off with Damon telling me what the hell to do all the time.

"I thought this was supposed to be fun." I threw the body of the woman aside the woman lands on the pavement and doesn't move, I began to walk away from him. I felt a pain in my neck my vision began to blur, I tried to stay steady on my feet, but I couldn't I totally blacked out.

 **Stefan POV**

Damon had brought back a vervained Star back home, apparently she attacked someone woman in the middle of the road, Damon couldn't really stop her. I think Damon finally realise that we needed a different strategy which resorted him to vervain her, and his hoping that I may knock some sense into her as once we did connected. I think Damon was trying to get at that we were once in love, but it shouldn't be me doing this it should be Klaus. They had a strong connection, we all saw it before we all became obsessed with getting the cure, but Damon didn't think Klaus was the right person. So here I was waiting for her to wake up, knowing I'm going to be dealing with a very pissed off Star. Star gasps as she awake and finds herself in Damon's bed, while I leans against the bed post, she sat up looking a little pissed.

"What'd Damon do to me?" Even though her emotion were off and she appeared to me heartless she was still my Star, the girl I fell in love with.

"Damon brought you home, before you can cause any more trouble." She looked at me with disbelief like she thought she not done anything wrong.

"So you're grounding me... because I fed." Well yeah that was the reason why, but also the fact that my brother come to the conclusion she was out of control.

"No, because you fed on someone... and you're being reckless." Star rolled her eyes and get off the bed.

"So? I was hungry." She drops her jeans and starts taking her top standing there in her underwear. I couldn't help but admire her body I hadn't seen her like this for over 147 years, but I knew she was doing this as a way to tease me.

"You're really gonna keep stripping in front of me? That's real mature." She walked out of the room and I followed her in to her room, she over to her wardrobe and pulled out a black dress. She climb into the dress and zip it up it clung to her figure, I looked away as she was doing this on purpose. "When in doubt, manipulate people with sex." She was checking herself in a full-length mirror

"I've shut it all off- all of it, including my feelings for you." She picks up her phone and it beeps. "And don't get me wrong. I mean, I see you standing there, and you look good. I used to wonder how the sex would be with you, and now I just don't feel anything about it anymore." All I could do was nod I didn't want to bite back, she continues texting. "But you clearly do." She asked looking up. "Why do you care, what I do, and who I kill?" Of course I cared, I never stopped caring about her even when I was angry at her for coming back, and she got shot I freaked out I will always care for Star. Star goes back to texting and walks away from me.

"Look, I've killed hundreds of people, and I have to live with that, but I'm not gonna live with the people that you kill or what that'll do to you." Star seems to be ignoring me completely, laughing slightly while her phone beeps again. I'm getting annoyed with her now I walked over to her and grabs her phone "Who are you texting?" She looked up at me with a smirk.

"Look at you. Your whole world revolves around me. Maybe you're the one that needs to turn it all off." I took in what she told me for a moment, until he heard a door creak and voices downstairs getting louder.

"What is that?" Star merely looks at me then hurrying down the stairs, now there was music thumping throughout the house. I went down and the place was filled with teens, Star stood next to me adjusting her hair. "So that's what all this texting was about? You invited all these people over here?" I couldn't believe Star had done this, that she was throwing a party while she's like this.

"You were trying to keep me from joining the party, so... I brought the party here." She smiles sweetly I began to look around.

"Great. That's great." Star smiles impishly, shrugging her shoulders slightly and walks away, I got my phone out and text Damon.

 **Damon:** _You need to get your ass here right now, Star gone too far._

 **Damon POV**

I had left Stefan to deal with Star I didn't think my approach was working, I mean I thought with her humanity off I would be able to handle her, but it like she a different person not the girl I could count on. It was getting too much for me to see a different side to her, so I went down to the grill to drink my sorrow away. From thinking I lost my friend to death, to having her still here, but not really here hurts more than actually having her dead. Then I had to deal with Klaus who freaking wouldn't leave me alone, he was acting like we were actually friends. I know he cared for Star but she made it pretty clear she didn't care about him. Well not just him but everyone in general which hurt, because that wasn't her, and somehow I need to figure out a way to bring her humanity back. I heard my phone beep and I looked at the screen and saw a message from Stefan.

 **Stefan:** _You need to get your ass here right now, Star gone to far._

I don't know what she done but look like I have to go and deal with it, I walked out of the grill and made my way to the car. I got in and drove to the boarding house I got out of my car and I could hear music pumping. I walked into the house to see that there was party, is this what Stefan freaking out about? I saw a kid walk pass me I took the bottle out of their hand.

"Thank you." I took a swig from the bottle, as I did senses Stefan behind me. "You're getting freaked out over a party?" I turned to face him and he didn't look amused, this wasn't a bad thing I expected for him to tell me there were dead bodies over the parlour floor not that Star actually enjoying herself.

"I texted you over an hour ago, and the thing is I've been looking for Star, and I can't find her." Oh that didn't sound good at all.

So both of us were looking for Star throughout the house and we couldn't find her anywhere so Stefan and I decided that we may need to broaden our search. We both walked out of the house and my phone rings, I looked at the screen and saw it was a video call from Star. I answered and I could see Elena tide up to something with blood all over and crying in pain, Stefan was looking over my shoulder.

"Say hello to Damon, Elena." Star teased, I couldn't see Star as she wasn't in the view, Elena kept screaming. "Come on Elena tell the boys how much you need saving." Star taunted again I felt hurt watching this, as this wasn't the Star I knew, she wouldn't never do anything like this.

"Star let Elena go." I couldn't let Star hurt Elena, not because what I felt for her, but for Stefan who is still in love with her, Star came in view holding a stake in her hand

"Why would I let her go Damon?" She stabbed the stake in Elena arm, and Elena let out blood curling scream. "You see Damon, I thought you didn't love Elena anymore." I was watching my best friend who I knew was totally against stuff like this, torturing Elena.

"Star this isn't you, your better than this." I looked at Stefan and he really did look frighten about what Star was doing to Elena, I thought that Star would never thing like this, but now with her humanity off she a different person.

"Star please. Let's just talk about this. I know that your emotions are doing this to you." This had to be some kind of emotion, I mean if everything was off she wouldn't be doing this this is like sign of anger she letting her rage out on Elena.

"My emotion? Damon I don't have any, it all off. I don't feel a thing." She pulls the stake out of Elena arm. "You see I'm the way I'm, because of two people... the two bitches you both fell in love with." She stakes Elena in the stomach, she screams once again. "Aww Elena did that hurt." She teased I couldn't believe this, I'm not letting her do this to herself, even though Elena kind of deserved what going on, once Star turns her humanity on she's going to regret all of this.

"Star just let's talk, please. You're gonna regret doing it." Stefan was freaking out now as he paced back and forth on the drive.

"You wanna talk, well I don't." She went out of view for a second then came back with a bucket. "Elena and I are having fun, and talking boring, I rather do this." She chucks the bucket of what seemed like vervain water, because as soon as it come to contact with Elena she screamed so loud that anyone would think her vocal chores would of broke.

"Star!" My heart was aching not only for Elena, but for Star I knew she would deeply regret it. "Star! Please! I know that you don't want to talk, but we need to. This isn't you." She turned to the camera so she was only in view, her face was filled with amusement.

"Sorry Damon, but I'm having too much fun here. I have torturing to do, bye." She smiled sweetly and hung up on me.

"Star!" I screamed down the phone as she hung up. I looked at Stefan who was freaking out I had to walk away from him, the girl that I once knew had turned off her humanity, and I don't know what else she going to do to Elena, because what I saw was only the beginning.


	18. Say A Pray

**Elena P.O.V**

From the moment that Star woke up everything changed, Damon looked at me differently and when my confession came out about what I did to Star, the look of disappointed from both of their faces killed me. When I looked at Star all I saw was hatred towards her everything had changed since she came into town. All Damon had done a totally turn around her always put her first, then there was Stefan look at her with so much love in his eyes he used to look at me in that way. That all changed once Rebekah forced me to tell him about my feeling for Damon. The look in his eyes of hurt, but then when Rebekah made him tell her what else he was hiding it came out that Star was his first love. Which left me lost for words as I never expected for that to come out of his mouth, him and Star?

A fight broke out between Star, and all I wanted to do is tear her apart I had enough of her. When we both began to fight I notice that she was pretty strong. In that moment in time I didn't care that she may hurt me, all I thought about was ripping Star heart out. I wanted her out of my life I wanted her out of the Salvatore's life too, I wanted her the hell out of Mystic Falls. Well Star went all loopy loo and Damon warn me that I messed with the wrong girl, apparently she had woken up a little different, with her not technically being human and all. I went home that night and all I felt was anger I wanted to go and hunt her down, and put a stake her through her heart. If I went out and did that Damon will hate me forever along with Stefan, and I couldn't deal with the thought of them hating me.

So to calm myself down I went up to my room and took a long hot soak in the bath hoping it would somehow take all my troubles away, and it did work for a while I just let everything slip away. I got changed into my PJ and climb into bed I laid back looked at the celling, part of wished I never did what I did back on the island, because right now I'm in a screwed up situation. I got woken up to my phone ringing, I fumbled about on my night stand, and got my phone I looked at the screen and saw it was Stefan calling, I answered the phone.

"Hello…" I moved the phone away and looked at the time it was 6am, why would Stefan be ringing me at this time?

"Elena... I'm call to say that you need to stay away from the house for a while." Stefan spoke with seriousness in his voice, I sat up straight in the bed surprised from what I heard. What did he mean by that?

"What? No Stefan, I'm not staying away because Star got a hissy fit." I practically shouted down the phone, no way Star going to win at this, I'm sick of her getting in between us.

"Elena, I'm telling you this for your safety." What the hell did he mean by that?

"If you think I'm scared of Star you—" He cut me off abruptly

"Elena you need to listen me. Last night we found Star and she mascaraed a dozen people, she completed transition, and in the processes she turned off her humanity." I didn't know what to say I literally felt speechless. "She got every emotion off right now, she's not thinking clearly. I'm worried that if she see you she might do something to you, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He spoke with concern in his voice, even after everything I did to him Stefan still had my back.

So I made a promise to Stefan for a few days I would lay low, and keep out of Star way I didn't even go into school, of course Caroline kept me updated with what was going on. Apparently Star had turned into a right bitch, she was miss behaving not following the rules that were set by Damon and Stefan. Even Klaus was trying to get involved, I didn't get how she had each and every one of them wrapped around her finger. Well there no point in me stressing over the psycho Star, all I need to do is keep low for a few days until they have her under some form of control. Friday night came and everyone was far too busy, Caroline was called by Stefan so she disappeared, then Bonnie be MIA for a while now, she's not been the same since we got back from the island. Jeremy and Matt were both working down at the grill, even if I wanted to go down there I couldn't because the psycho was on the loose. The only place that was safe for me right now was my own home, where Star couldn't come in. So I was stuck here for the night I put a movie and sat on the couch, after a while watching the movie I could hear a noise. I got up from the couch and began to look round, but the noise wasn't coming from inside the house, but outside. I made my way out onto the porch and I saw the swing chair rocking, I looked around there wasn't a breeze I was about to walk back into the house when I felt sharp pain in my neck and I blacked out.

I came around and my neck and head were killing me I tried to move but my arms and legs, but I couldn't move them. I opened my eyes and looked around the room I was in, it looked familiar I looked at my hands and they were chained up to some device. What the hell going on here?

"Help! Help!" I could hear footsteps coming toward the room I was in, the old wooden door opened and there stood Star with a smirk on her face.

"You can scream all you want, no one going to hear you." She walked over to one side of the room where there was a table filled with all different types of tools. Star stood there admiring them for a moment and turned to me with a smile. "Are you comfortable?" She asked while approaching me, she clearly still had her humanity off and now she making me pay for doing this to her.

"Look, I know you hate me—" Star began to laugh evilly, she had really had lost it.

"You and I are going to have so much fun." She put a gag around my mouth, I couldn't even fight her off me if I wanted to being chained up like this. "I have a headache, so try and keep the scream to a minimum." What the hell was she on about? She pulled something out of her pocket then turned to me, she held her hand her phone. "Why don't we give Damon a little call?" She did something on her phone and placed it facing me on the table, I could see Damon face on the screen "Say hello to Damon, Elena." Star teased, I started to scream as I saw her holding a stake in her hand and twirling it around. "Come on Elena tell the boys how much you need saving." Star taunted again.

"Star, let Elena go." Damon demanded, but Star had well and truly lost it, I'm hoping Damon could get through to her, Star came in view of the camera holding a stake in her hand

"Why would I let her go Damon?" She stabbed the stake in my arm, from the pain of the impacted I let out a scream, I knew that now she had me here she will torture me after what happened on the island. "You see Damon, I thought you didn't love Elena anymore." All I could see was Damon looking torn about all of this, I didn't know if it was about me, or the fact that his psycho friend had gone off the rails.

"Star this isn't you, your better than this." Stefan pleaded to her, I looked over at Star and she seemed amused by all of this, she wanted them to witness her torturing me, possibly killing me.

"Star please. Let's just talk about this. I know that your emotions are doing this to you." I glanced over at Star and she began to chuckle, I began pull at the ropes but they kept burning me she had obviously soaked them in vervain I could feel it sneering into my skin.

"My emotion? Damon I don't have any, I don't feel a thing." She pulls the stake out of my arm. "You see I'm the way I'm, because of two people... the two bitches you both fell in love with." She stakes me in the stomach, I couldn't hold my scream in. "Aww Elena did that hurt." I felt tears pouring down my cheeks, as she had angle the stake so it was scraping against my heart.

"Star just let's talk, please. You're gonna regret doing it." I think it was pass all that, Star brought me here for one reason only and that was to punish me for what I did to her.

"You wanna talk, well I don't." She walked over to the other end of the room, I looked up and I saw her come back with a bucket. "Elena and I are having fun, and talking boring. I rather do this." She throws the water in the bucket over me, it was vervain water as soon as it touched my skin burnt every inch of my body. I felt it seeping into my skin I felt like I was literally on fire, I screamed so loud I felt like I fading out. If Star wanted to kill me, I just wanted her to get it over and done with.

"Star!" Damon screamed down the, they were not going to find me in time, Star was going to end me tonight I could see by the look in her eyes. "Star! Please! I know that you don't want to talk, but we need to. This isn't you." She turned to the camera and her face was filled with amusement.

"Sorry Damon, but I'm having too much fun here. I have torturing to do, bye." She smiled sweetly and hung up on him. I slowly raised my head to see her walking over to the table and picked something up, she turned around and held a power drill in one hand and hammer. She walked over to me with a grin on her face she moved the gag from my mouth.

"Star I'm sorry for—" She began to laugh loudly, I had to try and get through to her somehow beg plead whatever I had to do to get out of here alive. "Star this isn't you, your humanity off that why your behaving like this—" I was cut off by her punching me face my head jerked back, I felt blood trickling from my nose.

"What the hell do you know about me Elena you know nothing about me?" She raised the hammer and the power drill. "So Elena make a choice." She totally nuts? I wasn't going to choose "You know what, I think we should try all my toys out on you." I could feel my heart racing as she got the drill and tuned it on, putting it near my throat. I felt the point ripping through my flesh I couldn't even scream I watched as Star stood in front of me totally amused with the torture she was giving me.

 **Damon POV**

I had witness the most disturbing thing ever, not the fact that I watched someone getting tortured, but that fact it was Elena, and the one doing the touching was Star. Star wasn't the type to do something like that she didn't have a bad bone in her body, but with her switching it all off she had turned into the one thing I never expected from her, a totally heartless person, actually a monster. I mean I'm no angel I've done some questionable things in my past, but I had my reason, Star was pure of heart she not one to murder, or to hurt anyone. With her turning into a vampire had changed her. She switched it all off because of the massacre she did, I still remember the look upon her face when she looked around at what she did. I watched my best friend turn off her humanity I saw in her eyes the life taken out her. I watched the one girl who I considered as family even a sister turn into something which I never wanted for her, no matter how selfish I can be at times I could never wish this life of vampirism on her that not what she is about.

The girl we all cared and love was gone, and somehow between Stefan and I need to bring her back, and in the processes save Elena before Star will do something she will truly regret. Now she may not care about anything, but she's not thinking rationally. Once that switch is flipped back on, it going to destroy her so somehow we need to find her and stop her.

"Damon." Stefan snapped me out of my thoughts. "What the hell are we going to do?" That was a great question, and I didn't have the answer to that.

"I don't know Stefan, I don't even have a clue where to start. Do you?" Stefan looked as frustrated as I did, I mean we both were concerned about both girls, the way Star is at the moment I think she actually capable to kill Elena.

"I we need to think of where Star would have taken Elena, how many locations could she of taken her?" Well that could be anywhere right now, and we really didn't have time on our hands I don't know how long Star planning on playing with Elena, but I think we didn't have a lot of time "We can do a location spell, all we need is some of Jeremy blood, and we find where she holding Elena." Yeah that sounded like a pretty good idea, but the only witch we were on good terms with is MIA.

"Great idea Bro, but we have no witch to hand right now, we don't have a clue where Bonnie is." I was frustrated the more time we wasted the more we were going to lose the two girls we cared about.

"Ok but we know one person who willing to help, and probably has a witch up his sleeve." I turned to Stefan who the hell was he talking about? "Klaus wants to save Star as much as we do." Stefan had a point I mean Klaus was full on in love with Star.

"Ok then you go and get blood donation from baby Gilbert, while I got and explain to Klaus how Star totally gone off the edge." Before I could say anything else Stefan was gone, it looked like I had to deal with Klaus. I walked over to my car and got in I looked back at the house it was still filled with teens I was in two mind about clearing out the house, but this was far more important. I started up the car and drove to Klaus mansion I got out of my car, and walked to the front door any normal person would knock but I've got no time for formality. I walked in and made my way to the parlour and I saw Klaus sitting by the fire with a bottle of scotch in his hand.

"What do I own the pleasure?" He kind of slurred his words, was Klaus drunk? I've never actually seen him drunk, as I approached him he had six empty bottle of bourbon by his feet.

"Great the one time I need your help, and you're drunk. Wonderful!" I grabbed the bottle from his hand and took a swig from it, I needed this after everything that just happened.

"Well I'm not in the mood to _help_ right now. The woman I love has turn off her humanity, the one thing that kept her together." He spoke slurring once again, I never thought of Klaus being one to give up I mean his always vengeful and always been persistent in getting what he wants.

"Well Hydick, I need you to help me with Star." The moment he heard Star's name he got up abruptly, and gained his composure. He really did look a mess.

"Where is she? Has something happened to her? Don't just stand there TELL ME!" I took a step back for the first time ever seen Klaus behave like this.

"Look she's out of control, she got Elena chained up and torturing the crap out of her." Klaus began to laugh as he walked over to his collection of scotch. "What so funny?" He looked up still looking amused.

"She torturing the girl who fed her vampire blood, and let her becoming the one thing she never wanted to be." He drained his drink. He had a point, but that wasn't the case here, the reason behind all this is what it's actually going to do to Star once it's all back on.

"Yeah the girl you want to cure to make your hybrids remember." He glared at me I think I definitely touched a nerve there, he began to approach me with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"You think I give a dam about Elena Gilbert!" He screamed. "I'm happy to hear that Star torturing her, she deserve every ounce of pain that Star inflict on her. I'm sure that Katherine next on her hit list." Klaus actually sounded kind of proud of Star and no way in hell I'm going to let Star turn into a heartless murder.

"You listen here dick. If you care about Star as much as you say you do, you will help us stop her doing something she'll later regret when she dose finally turn that switch back on." He stood there and looked at me clenching his jaw displeased with me putting him in his place. "Now we need a witch, do you think you can summon one up?" I didn't want to turn to Klaus, but right now he our only hope, we need to find Star and somehow reason with her. I don't want to go to the extreme of locking her up but right now she really not giving me any choice.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

From the very moment when Star walked in on Hayley and I after our rendezvous the look upon her face still haunt me, how could I of down that to her Star meant more to me than anything in this world. I slept with another woman not even after 24 of knowing that she had died, just so I could forget the pain of losing her, the whole purpose of having Hayley here was to get closer to Katherine and kill her with my bear hands. I have really messed everything up, she'll never forgive me for that. Not long after I received the phone call from the brothers informing me that Star had vampire blood in her system, now she planning not to complete transition we went to find her. We found Star in the middle of the cemetery with dozen dead bodies around her, she looked horrified each of us tried talking to her, but it didn't work. Star did the one thing that I never expected from her and that was that she turned off her humanity.

From that very moment girl I knew was gone she had turned into something in my worst nightmare, looking the face of angle but spoke with venom like a snake each word that came out of her mouth cut me like a knife. How much she hated the fact that she was in love with me for 520 year that she wasted her whole existence pining over me. I couldn't be around her anymore, no matter how much I wanted to help bring her back I couldn't, in reality she was right I didn't deserve her. I was no good for her whatsoever, so I chose to stay away from her and the brothers. I'm not a man that can be broken easily nothing or none has ever broken me. This one woman had broken me she had tear at each and every layer that I have put up in the last thousand. This feeling I had of vulnerability to feel hurt to feel emotional pain I've never had this for centuries, and I dealt with it all the only way I knew how to and that was with my good old friend scotch.

I spent most of the day consuming the finest scotch I had in the house to numb the pain I was feeling, I didn't want to think about what was actually happening in the outside world. That my wife had turned into a malicious heartless 'monster' that wasn't the woman who I loved. Well my day got spoil by the arrogant Salvatore coming over to tell me that Star had taken Elena and torturing her, for a moment I was impressed. I didn't think Star would have it in her to do something like that. Elena and Katherine are the reason why she in this situation, even though selfishly I'm happy she not dead but doppelgängers are going to paying for this. Well that what I thought until Damon reminded me that when Star dose eventually switch on her emotion she will be flooded with every wrong thing she had done, that not a fate that I want her to go through. I wouldn't be able to bear seeing my Star in that amount of pain.

Damon wanted me to get hold of a witch so we could perform a location spell to find Elena that would mean we would find Star, did he think I could pull a witch out of my pocket. I asked why the Bennett weren't available, Damon gave me some cock and bull story about not knowing where she was so I called Angelic. She been a trusty witch for many decades, and I knew she would be here extremely quick. Well the other brother turned up with a vial of blood donation from little Gilbert no long after Angelic arrived, she was more than happy to help. Angelic had longing lust after me for a long time, and of course she would do anything to please me. She laid out the map of Mystic Falls and Stefan handed her the vial of blood, she began to perform the spell while we watched.

"So is your witchy friend going to find her, what the plan with Star?" Damon questioned well that was a good one, Star was strong it will take two of us to take her down.

"I suggest that Stefan play the part of the hero saving Elena, and between you and I, we bring Star down." Damon looked at me arching his brow, I knew that Star had incredible strength but between both of us we could take her down, I turned to Angelic "How is the search going sweetheart?" I approached her from behind, and I watched the blood droplets form into one and moving across the map then it stopped.

"Well boys your girl in Mystic Falls." Angelic announce, good job Star didn't take the doppelgänger too far then, I looked down at the map and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What so funny Klaus?" Damon seemed unamused I looked at him.

"She has dear sweet Elena appears to be at the old Forbes Jail." Stefan was about to leave and I stopped him. "You think going in there without a plan a good idea Stefan, the Star we all knew not there, this version of her is cunning and she will stop at nothing to taken each, and every one of us down. We need to device a sufficient plan." We couldn't walk in there blind and I will not allow them to hurt Star, not that I think the brothers would actually hurt her. We needed to think of a way to weaken her, between the three of us I think we can come up with something.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

Damon received a disturbing video call from Star she used the whole party as diversion to get to Elena, that what Star agenda all along to get to the one people who made her like this. I couldn't watch but I could hear everything the way Star was enjoying every moment of torture that she was giving Elena, while Elena screamed. I thought I had seen and heard many things in my life but this I never expected from her. Damon look tortured as he watched the girl we care about more than anything, torturing Elena the girl we both have loving feeling for. Damon came up with the idea that we needed to track them down, and the only way we could do that is by a tracking spell, as we had no clue where Bonnie was. Damon was going to ask for Klaus assistance while I went to ask Jeremy for donation. I arrived at the Gilbert house and knocked on the door the lights were on, I heard footsteps then door opened.

"Stefan." Jeremy looked at me a little stunned to see me, I don't know how to explain all of this to him but there weren't any easy way.

"Jeremy, its Elena I'm going to be needing some of your blood to find her." Jeremy stood trying processes what I told him. "Jeremy please." I walked in he turned to me.

"W-what and who got Elena?" The dreaded question I wanted to protect Star, but Jeremy had a right to know what going on.

"Star took her, and right as we speak she torturing her. Just please give me some blood so we can find her." Jeremy walked past me into the kitchen he rumbled around in the cupboard, I walked into the kitchen he place a jar on the counter. He cut his hand and let the blood pour into the glass jar.

"Here." He passed me the jar. "Stefan you better stop Star from doing anything stupid. I know what my sister did to her, but she don't deserve to die for it." Jeremy was right Elena did do wrong but to be killed over it weren't right.

"I will bring her home. I promise." Before Jeremy could say anything else I left and made my way to Klaus home. When I arrived Damon had spoken to Klaus and a witch was on the way she arrived shortly after me I had to admit she was impressive she found Elena pretty quick. I was ready to go but Klaus stopped me. He thought we need to think of a strategy that we couldn't just walk in there and attack and he was right neither of us wanted to attack Star. We need to make sure that Elena weren't hurt or even worse killed.

 **Third Person P.O.V**

All three men left then mansion and made their way to the old Forbes jail, each of them took and entrance into the jail, prepare with a syringe filled with vervain to take Star down. As they walked through the empty hall ways they had a fear of possibly hurting the girl that they cared about, but they all knew that she had become out of control and this was the only way to save her.

Star had been torturing Elena for hours with all the different types of instrument that she could use to cause Elena pain, she felt some kind of revelation do this to Elena. The old version of her the one with a humanity would never dream of doing anything like this. Star began to embrace this new version of herself watching the girl who had a hand in turning into what she is today, screaming in pain. "Elena is it all getting too much for you?" She held the blow torch on Elena torso, the smell of burning flesh filling the room, she moved it away and watch Elena gasping for air.

Elena had never been through this kind of torment in her life, Star had been using every tool imaginable to hurt her, tear her skin away from her bones, burn her flesh Star favourite was the power drill she had use that to drill into Elena heart. Right now all Elena wanted was all of this to be over with. That Star would stake her or rip her heart out, so she wouldn't deal with all this pain. "Ju-just ki-kill me" Elena slurred while blood was pouring from her mouth; she wanted it all to end.

Star looked at Elena amused watching her pleading for her life to be over with. "Sweetie you think I'm going to make it that easy for you." She began to wag her finger in front of Elena. "Tut...Tut..." Star heard a noise from the distance, smirk appeared on her face she knew the boys would come and try and rescue poor sweet Elena. "Looks like you knights in shining armour are here." She picked up the wooden stake and pushed it into Elena chest, she let out a blood curling scream "If I was you... I'll say a pray." Star vanished out of the room before the brothers came.

Damon walked down the hall way and made his way towards the stairs which lead to the cells, he heard a noise and turned around and saw his brother. "Stefan" Damon growled at him, before they both continued to go down the stairs carefully, they heard Elena screams. The pair of them rush to where they the screams they both burst through the door, and saw Elena hanging looking broken her cloths covered in blood.

Stefan looked at Elena his heart sunk as he saw her all cut and bruised all over, she wasn't even healing quick enough due to the about of blood that had been drained from her. "Elena!" He spoke with fear as he approached, he raised her head and she could hardly keep her eyes open, between Damon and Stefan they got Elena down. "You're going to be ok." Stefan assured her while Elena cried into his chest.

Damon looked at the broken Elena she looked awful his friend Star had well and truly done a number on her, he looked around the room and it was filled with all different torture devices. He couldn't imagine what kind of pain Elena had been going through, and by the look of she didn't take it too well. "Bring Elena back to her house." He got up from the ground, all Damon wanted to do now is bring Star down he couldn't let her continue like this.

Star began to walk through the dark passage ways she knew she had to get out of here before the brother caught her, she also knew that they wouldn't come here without a plan of taking her down. She finally saw the door leading outside, she began to approach it when she was stopped by the man that she once loved Niklaus. "Oh you've come to spoil my fun." She teased while looked at him, she notice that his face was filled will all kind of emotions, she tried to get passed him but he grabbed hold of her arm.

Klaus stood there looking at the woman he loves looking back at him with no sign of any emotion not even hatred. "Star you need to come—" He felt a pain in his chest as he looked down he had a stake sticking out of my chest, but the time Klaus looked up Star was gone. In a Thousand years he had never come across anyone so ruthless, he knew that the Star he once knew maybe gone forever.

 **Star P.O.V**

I made my way out of the Forbes jail I have to admit I haven't had that much fun in a long time, torturing Elena gave me a sense of being alive, that I had control of her miserable life in my hand. Her pleading for her life amused me, like I would actually stop, because she asked. How stupid and naïve she truly was. As expected the brothers came to her rescue, and I needed to get out of there as I knew the brother would have something to take me down, as they want me to turn my humanity back on. The brother are in for a very long wait. The one person I didn't expect to turn up was Niklaus, he had clearly proven that one night when I caught him and that wolf together that I meant nothing to him. So when I drove that stake into his heart I felt great sense of satisfaction. I knew with him being an original it wouldn't actually kill him, but it still gave me a kick to give him a few moments of pain.

Well after such a trying even of torture and getting away from the people who _cared_ about me I needed a well-deserved drink, so I made my way to the local dive the grill. Of course it was closed but I made my own way in, walked over to the bar, I grabbed a bottle of bourbon and took a swig out of it. Then I walked over to the jukebox and put some music on. I grabbed hold of the bottle and began to dance, I heard the door open and I felt a present I slowly turned around.

"Aren't you a brave little thing?" Bonnie walked further into the gill not looking a little odd. "You're either dumb, or very stupid to come here," I warned her before taking a sip from the bottle.

"I'm here, because you're going to help me." I looked at her arching my brow, yeah like I was going to help her.

"Oh didn't you get the memo sweetie...I don't do help." I went to rush at her and suddenly I was pinned to the walk, I tried to move but I couldn't. "Ok, what with the witchy voodoo?" I demanded Bonnie began to approach me with a smile on her face.

"I need your help to complete the next part of the expression triangle." I couldn't help but laugh she thought I was going to help her, this witch was clearly out of her goddamn mind.

"You're out of your mind." I shouted to her she came closer to me.

"Unfortunately, you don't have a choice." I felt like a thousand needle were jabbing into my brain, I began to scream in pain the more I screamed the worse the pain got. I felt my eyes roll back I tried to keep my eyes open but I couldn't I fell into obelisk of darkness.


	19. A Lesson In The Art Of Seduction

**Damon P.O.V**

When we found Elena in that cell all bloody and broken it was something disturbing, she couldn't even walk, if Star had kept her a little longer I'm certain we would have found Elena dead. I watched as Stefan picked her up in his arms and he gave me a significant look to say he couldn't believe that Star did this to Elena, in our 147 years of being vampires we hadn't seen something so brutal. Elena had cuts and open wound all over her body that weren't healing, Star really worked a number on her. I glance over at the table and saw all the instruments that she had used on Elena all covered in blood it looked like something from a horror show. Stefan and I left the cell and began to make our way out of the building, we stumbled upon Klaus on the ground with a stake sticking out of his chest. This was the dastardly work of Star, she had really lost control this behaviour was beyond crazy now I wouldn't let her continue like this.

After everything I've seen with what Star did to Elena, it scary to think what other length she willing to go to. Stefan had put Elena in my car he was going to bring her back to her house, and make sure that she heal up. Personally I couldn't be around Elena for many reasons, because she one of the reasons behind Star turning all bad that didn't mean that she deserved what happened to her. Just need to figure out a way to force Star to turn her humanity back on, because it's not going to carrying on like this.

"Right I'm going to bring Elena back, what are you two going to do about Star?" Stefan asked looked between Klaus and myself, I notice that Klaus seemed in his own little world. I think the reality of it all is hitting him, that the woman who his in love with is totally off the rails right now.

"I actually don't know anymore. I mean she gone off the reservation." I really didn't know what to do with her, I knew I didn't want to hurt her, but then I couldn't let go round hurting people either. "Maybe Klaus and I should try and find her bring her back to boarding house somehow, and throw her in a cell till she willing to turn it all back on." That was the only solution I could really think of right now, I looked over at Klaus he hadn't spoken a word. "Hey. Evil one what do say?" Klaus looked at me for a moment before turning away.

"I'm sorry. I cannot do this." Suddenly he disappears, did Klaus just walk away? what the hell did Star say to him?

"Wonderful it looks like I'm looking for her alone, let hope she still not feeling vengeful." I spoke with sarcastically as I walked away from Stefan. Right now I didn't know who she would attack, yes her and I have been close friends, but I'm pretty sure I've done some things to piss her off that might make her turn on me. Great I'm hunting down a psycho version of my dear friend.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

I couldn't believe the state we found Elena in, she looked practically dead there wasn't any form of life in her. The fact that Star did this to her I couldn't wrap it around in my mind, I mean Star the girl who was kind hearted, who always put others before herself has turned into a monster. I had done some pretty messed up things when I was a ripper, but it was all down to my hunger for the blood. What Star did here to Elena was beyond disturbing, Elena did do wrong I'm not going to defend her, but to literally butcher in this wasn't the Star I knew. Damon was stressing in out I think he felt in a way that this was his responsibility to look after Star, to bring her back from the darkness she in. To the girl we all cared about, the girl who wouldn't dream of doing any of this. Then there was Klaus who in my whole time of me knowing him was speechless after whatever altercation he and Star had, had made him walk away from going to find her. Klaus loved Star more than anything in this world, and for him to walk away like that did that mean there was no hope for her?

Damon had left in search for Star while I drove Elena back home; I kept looking in the back sit to see if she is ok. She was barely breathing, but I knew once she had some blood in her she would recover pretty quick, well psychically she would, but what concerned me was her mental state after all of this. I stopped outside her house and got out of the car I opened the door and got her out of the car, Elena whimper in pain it killed me to see her like this. I walked up to the house and all the lights were off which was a good sign. I couldn't deal with Jeremy panicking over this, I brought Elena straight to her room and place her gently on the bed.

I made my way down to the kitchen and got a few blood bags out of the fridge as I made my way back up the stairs I fear of how Elena would be once she would come round. I remember the time when the vampires from the tomb tortured me, it messed me up for a while. I walked into her bedroom and Elena was moaning in pain I sat beside her, I gently picked up her head and opened the blood bag so she could drink from it. Elena drank from the bag and I could see the colour come to her face slowly, I stroked her hair to comfort her as she was shaking in fear. After she finished the three blood bags she sat there in silence. I didn't know what to say to her, I mean would the line of _everything going to be ok_ work right now? She looked traumatized I didn't really know what I could say to comfort her.

"Hey. Why don't we get you cleaned up?" Elena looked at me still with that fear in her eyes. "Come on, I'll help you," I got off her bed and helped her up she really didn't looked like she was even on this planet, I helped her into the bathroom and turned the shower on for her, I was about to walk out.

"Don't….." She grabbed hold of my arm stopping me from leaving. "Please don't leave me Stefan." Elena was even scared to be alone in her own home, a place that Star couldn't even enter in.

"It's ok Elena, she can't hurt you here." She nodded slowly and stood there in the same trance state "Let get you out of these bloody clothes." She looked down on herself to see her clothes stained in her own blood, her breathing began to accelerate. "It's ok I'm not going anywhere." I helped her get underdress I hadn't seen Elena naked for months, but when I looked at her right now she just looked like a broken. I helped her into the shower and close the curtain to give her some privacy, I used my speed to go and throw her clothes in the trash and rush back before she could notice. Once Elena came out of the shower I left on the side a pair of PJ for her. Even after that shower she didn't seem herself I left her to get changed and I waited for her to come out of the bathroom. After about five minutes she came out and I stood up she came running toward me, hugs me tightly I responded the same back to her.

"Please stay with me tonight." Elena was truly fright to be alone right now, and I couldn't walk away from her when she like this.

"Of course I will." Elena climb into her bed I took off my boot and laid on top of the cover next to her, she turned to me and hugged me tightly. As much as I've dream of being close like this with Elena I really didn't want it to be under these circumstances. Even though I had Elena in my arms right now the only person who ran through my mind was Star. She had lost control and what I feared more than anything right now, is the fact we couldn't bring her back from any of this.

 **Damon P.O.V**

I had been searching all night for Star all over town and few towns down too, I couldn't find her anywhere. Did I seriously think I would be able to track her down? Who I'm kidding if Star didn't want to be found then she would make sure of that. I really didn't know what to do about her with everything off right now. I don't even know if I could actually get through to her, I knew I hadn't done anything to her to make her be mad at me have I? I seriously couldn't think straight right now, I honestly didn't know what to do about any of this. If the shoe was on the other foot I know she wouldn't give up on me so I'm not going to do that to her. I made my way back to home I had searched high and low for her, all I have to do right now is talk to Stefan and think of some kind of plan to find her. I would have gone to Klaus but I think he freaked out about whatever happened between them.

When I opened the door and I found unconscious Star on the floor I rushed over to her, I shook her and she wasn't coming round, she was out cold. I began to check her over and she wasn't hurt anywhere not from what I could see. I picked her up and brought her into the parlour and placed her on the couch. I moved her hair from her face, she looked so peaceful she didn't looked like the monster that she turned into, she just looked like my best friend, the girl who I could count on no matter what. All I could do right now is wait for her wake and somehow get through to her, then it hit me that maybe I should put her in a cell down in the basement. I took another look at her could I really do that to her lock her up like Stefan did to me when I was off the rails? _Damn straight._

I picked up Star lifeless body and brought her down stairs, I opened the cell door and walked in and place Star on the cote. I need to make her weak so she won't be able to fight me, I walked out and rush into the kitchen and grabbed a knife and made my way back down. I walked over to her and held her wrist and cut into it, the ruby red blood oozed out, it killed me cutting her like this, but until she put her humanity back on I need to keep her weak. Star came around after a few hours she looked confused and disorientated, I kept the door close as I didn't know if I had drained her of enough blood, she sat there with her head between her legs groaning.

"Why I'm feeling like this?" Star groaned in pain, I hated to hear her liked this, I open the door she looked up frown. "Damon?" She spoke with confusion while she frowned looking at me as I opened the door.

"Hey." I close the door behind me. "How are you feeling?" She sat there running her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know what happened one minute I was—" She looked around realizing where she was. "Why have you put me in here?" I crossed my arms while looking at her I had to give her some tough love that was the only way this would work.

"I don't maybe the fact your tortured the crap out of Elena." She looked up at me with wide eyed before getting to her feet, I didn't trust her right now so I knew I had to be prepared for her to attack.

"That actually happen?" She with panic in her voice while covered her face with her hands, I looked at her frowning. What the hell going on here?

"What do you mean did that actually happen?" I raised my voice at her slightly, how could she forget about torturing Elena? Star moved her hands from her face before looking up at me, her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"Oh my god Damon, I hurt her." tears began to stream down her face, her legs gave beneath her, because she was weak from me draining her, I rushed over and I caught her in time. "Damon what have I done? I'm s-s-o sor-sorry." She began to hectically cry into my chest I don't know what happened to her, but this didn't seem like Star without a humanity in my arms right now.

"Everything going to be ok Star." I assured her while I held her tightly I don't know what had happen from the time Star had left the old Forbes jail to her collapsing on the floor in the entrance of the house. All I knew right now she needed me, and I'm going to stand by her side help her through all this.

After Star emotional breakdown I brought her back upstairs we both sat on the couch while she sobbed away, she kept telling me how sorry she was for her actions that she didn't know what she was doing. That after killing those people she felt she had no other option than to turn it off rather than deal with what she had done. I just held her tightly I didn't know what to tell her to make it all better, apart from I will always be there for her no matter what. I woke up with Star still in my arms she was still sleeping soundly with her head on my chest, I notice it was daylight outside I moved her gently off me trying not to wake her. I got up and cracked my back that couch wasn't comfortable to sleep on at all; I walked out of the parlour and made my way to my room. Star was out like a light right now so I didn't need to worry about her running off with the way she was last night, I could see that somehow her humanity was back on.

I got showered and changed a little quicker than usual I felt on edge leaving her alone, it not that I didn't trust her _who I'm kidding I didn't trust her_ and, I hated that because I knew she regret everything. I came back down stairs and Stefan walked through the door still in the same clothes from last night.

"Brother." Stefan glanced at me then into the parlour, he looked a little stunned I followed his gaze and he was looking at a peacefully sleeping Star.

"Why isn't she in a cell?" He demanded while he walked into the parlour, I intercepted him before he did something he going to regret.

"Calm down baby bro, she's ok now." He looked at me frowning, and I hated when he did that. "Can you stop doing that you'll building more wrinkle lines on your forehead." I turned away from him and made my way to pour myself a drink, there was no need for Stefan to stress out. Star was slowly going to get back to her sweet self that he loved.

"How do you know she ok Damon?" I picked up my drink and drained it ignoring his question. "You do recall what Star did to Elena don't you?" Of course I knew what freaking happened to her I wasn't stupid. I heard Star stirring while she mumbled I didn't need Stefan waking her up right now.

"Keep your voice down Stefan." He glared at me, right now I wasn't in the mood for him to be on his high horse. "She's turned it back on." I told him bluntly he looked at me then at Star.

"You sure she got it on? I mean she might be telling you that so you won't keep her locked in the basement." I really had to stop myself from punching him in the face right now.

"Yes I'm sure. She broke down Stefan, she cried half the night, but if you came home you would have seen that. Anyway where were you?" Stefan stood there for moment not saying anything, the whole time he had a voice and now radio silence?

"I stayed with Elena's." I felt a little taken back hearing that, but I made my choice I chose to not have anything to do with Elena in that way so there no need for me to be jealous. I did the right thing looking for Star my brother was the right person to be with Elena after what happened.

"How is she?" I asked looking away from him while pouring myself an even larger glass of scotch.

"She messed up pretty bad not psychically, but mentally, Star really did a number on her." As soon as he said that Star woke up and looked directly at Stefan.

"And you're never going to let me forget that are you?" She up from the couch looking a little upset about to storm out.

"Great one Stefan." I intercepted Star before she left the room. "Stefan just concerned about you that all Star." She looked at me hesitantly then glanced over at Stefan then back to me. "Star sweetie we are both worried about you, we want to help you through all of this. Don't we Stefan?" I looked over at my brother who was looking at the woman he _loves_ unsurely.

"It's really all back on?" He questioned her, Star took a step back from me looking even more upset than she did before.

"What do I have to do to prove it to you? Cry? Tell you how it all makes me feel? Go round to Elena house and apologies? Tell you that I hate that I'm a monster? Tell you that I hate every single thing about me? You want to hear from me that I hate who I'm?" As Star spoke she started off calmly, but as she reeled off all the questions to Stefan she began to shout I notice she was crying again.

"I'm sorry Star." Stefan mumbled she looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm allow to leave or are you wanting more proof?" She asked looked at the both of us neither of us spoke, as Star had clearly proven to us that she had turned it on, she walked away and made her way upstairs. She really took it to heart that Stefan didn't believe her, god my brother can really be insensitive at time, right now we couldn't be on her back. We had to support her though this whole ordeal and bring the Star back we all love and know.

 **Author P.O.V**

Klaus Mikaelson had returned to his home after what had happened at the old Forbes jail, he was completely stunned and speechless after witnessing the actions of the woman he loved. He sat on the couch with a bottle of his finest scotch replaying in his mind the look upon the face of his wife, the emptiness in her eyes the emotionless expression upon her face. It kept playing over and over in Klaus mind he knew that the woman he loved was gone, and there may be no point of return. He felt hopeless due to the fact that he couldn't be the one who would get her to turn her humanity on, not after what Star had witness with him and Hayley. Klaus felt many emotions overcome him from sorrow to full on rage he began to smash and break items in the parlour out of a fit of rage, he hated that he couldn't do anything he only cared about one woman ever in his life. Now he had lost her to the darkness.

Klaus woke up to the bright sunlight bursting into the room, he sat up and notice that he had completely destroyed the parlour, the fit of rage he had he totally blacked out. The had happen once before for him when he thought he had lost his wife 520 years ago, he couldn't deal with the pain of losing her back then, and right now. Klaus went to get showered and changed he looked a little more decent now but his eye were still a light shade of pink from the tears he shredded, from the night before. He left his mansion and began to approach his car when he heard his cell ringing he pulled it out and saw that Damon was calling, Klaus hesitated to answer after a moment he chose not to.

He climb into his car and turned the engine on and drove off, he was trying so hard not to think of her for even a second but this had proven to be a challenge to him. Klaus drove into town and parked up outside the grill, he got out of the car and made his way in. He came to a halt in the middle of the bar as he saw his beautiful wife Star sitting at the bar alone, his undead heart fluttered at the sight of her. Klaus knew that she still had her humanity off that the woman sitting there wasn't the woman who he fell for over 500 years ago. Klaus was determined to prove to her that her words and actions didn't affect him; he began to approach her with caution he stood at the bar.

Star turned to him smiled sweetly at Klaus, she knew that last night she may have hurt his feeling, so she decided that she'll make amends. "Hi, Nik" Star spoke sweetly as she looked at her _husband_ "Would you like to join me for a drink?" Star spoke a little flirtatiously to her husband she looked at him she notice that he appeared to be a little speechless.

"Star, how are we feeling today?" Klaus spoke a little nervously as he knew her humanity off, and she witnesses him and Hayley after the dirty deed. Klaus sat down next to her and seems surprised by her being friendly considering her humanity off or was she only playing _Miss Nice_ Klaus thought to himself.

"I'm greats. How are you?" Star asked him causally and smiles as Klaus is a little taken back with her attitude, she didn't appear to behaving like the monster he witness last night.

"Couldn't be better." Klaus lied through his teeth. "Considering you went off the rails, trying to dismember Elena Gilbert." Klaus spoke with concern in his voice, he hated seeing the woman he loved like this, it torn him apart. What concerned him that Star appeared to be totally normal, he had lived a thousand years he had seen many vampires turn there humanity off none have behaved like this.

"I'm fine. My switch is on." Star thought to assure him that she wasn't going to go on rampage. She smiled as she knew that always made Klaus heart melt, she watched as he didn't respond the wasn't she expected. That he sat there looking at her sceptically she knew how Klaus mind was, that it was ticking away to figure out whether or not she was telling him the truth. "Are you ok?" Star asked while looked at her husband a little concerned.

"Really, you turned it on?" Klaus picks up his drink and takes a sip of this scotch, he couldn't believe she did it she turned it on. But how? That's what ran though his mind, as he knew it had to be something of meaning that brought it all back. "I'm fine by the way after you staked me" Klaus gave her his signature smirk to show that he hadn't forgotten what she had done to him. "So the Salvatore let you come out to play then?" Klaus spoke to her in a teasing tone, he was surprised after everything that the Salvatore brothers had let her out of their home.

"Nik I'm truly sorry for want I did to you." Klaus sat there studying her, had she really done it had she really turned her emotion on? Klaus more than ever wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her perfectly shaped lips.

"No need to be dwelling on it, so why were you here drinking alone? I thought your bestie would be with you." Klaus gets the bar tender attention and orders drinks for the both of them. He couldn't hold what happened against her, she had her humanity of and he wasn't one to talk as with his humanity fully attached he had done far worse.

"I'm not alone no more, your here with me." Star spoke to him seductively, which Klaus was taken back with her response after everything did she forgive him for his actions?

"Does that mean you're on the road to forgiving me for my actions?" Klaus questioned, Star swung the chair round so she was facing him, she titled her to an angle and playful smile appeared on her face. She knew he was speaking of the night when she walked in with Klaus and the wolf after their night of passion.

"Of course. All is forgiven, Nik." Once again Klaus looked at her sceptically could Star really forgive him just like that? "You don't believe me?" Star spoke innocently to him while she looked into his blue-green eyes that were filled with conflicted.

"Star, you never cease to surprise me." Klaus knew that she was a woman pure of heart, but to forgive for his actions made him love her more. He clink her glass to hers. "Now I recall why I fell in love with you instantly." Klaus spoke to her genuinely Star began to frown.

"Nik, why don't we go back to your place, and we can continue this there." Star leans towards him and places a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away. Klaus smiles widely his stunned by her actions and they both stand up and leave the grill.

They both climb into Klaus car no words were spoken by either of them, Klaus kept his eyes on the road he was still trying to wrap everything around in his mind. He felt a hand on his right thigh he looked down and Star was stroking his thigh, her touch gave Klaus a chill running down his spin. He pressed hard on the accelerator as he want Star more than ever. When they arrived Klaus thought to play it a little smooth, as much as he wanted Star right now he need to keep his composure. They both entered the house and walked into the parlour, he poured them both a drink he couldn't stop looking at his beautiful wife.

"So... what would you like to 'talk' about?" Klaus questioned her with a tiny smirk on his face as he knew that Star did not come here to 'talk'.

"This..." Star stated as she pulls him close and makes out with him. "I've missed you so much Niklaus." Star purred into Klaus ear while she runs her down to his bulge and fondles him, she smiles wickedly and, "Someone is happy to see me" Star stated rather proudly.

"You know his always happy to see you" Klaus beginning to kiss her passionately while he tearing her clothes off, Star super speeds him to a bookcase where the heated kisses continued. Klaus starts to kiss her down her throat working his way down to collar bone, while his hands fondle with her breast, Star moaned his name then super speeds them to his bedroom. Klaus ripped Star's clothes off. She super speeded him in to the wall as she tore his clothes off of him. He entered her, making her cry out. He picked her up and vamp speeded them to his bed where they continued to f*ck for the rest of the night.

Klaus and Star didn't make love that night like they had done in the past, it was very different. It was more animalist they did not kiss, touch or speak words of love. Star wakes up in the morning and walked over and picked up her clothes from the floor begin to gets dressed. Klaus began to stir and he went to cuddle up to Star, but he felt an empty space beside him. He sit's up in his bed and admires Star while she putting her clothes on.

"Sweetheart, I'm not quite finished with you yet." Star turned around while she pulled up her jeans while Klaus smirked at her, Star smiles him but it falls after a moment.

"Last night was fun, Nik. But I'm done." She finishes getting dressed and walks out of the room, while Klaus laid there speechless from the way she spoke to him. He got out of bed and put his pants on and went after her.

"What does that mean _you're done_?" He called out to her, Star stood in the middle of the stairs and up at him, Klaus was looked at her frowning he thought everything was okay between them considering how their night finished off.

"I mean that I had a good time. But now it's time for me to go." Star spoke with no emotions like Klaus didn't mean anything to her, Klaus stood there stunned for a moment. He was convince that he could snap her out of this bad mood she just woke up from, he approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist in the hopes of wooing her back into bed.

"You don't need to leave love." Klaus started to kiss her neck leading up to her jawline, Star lets him continue for a few seconds before yawning rudely.

"I have to go, Nik. I have things to do, and people to drain" Star spoke with sarcasm Klaus pulled away from her and she smirked at him. Klaus took a step back as it hit him that Star humanity had never been turn on that she played him.

"So your humanity been off the whole time." Klaus tried to keep his voice under control, as he didn't want to lose it with her that the last thing he want to do.

"Bingo. Sorry, Nik. Gotta go." She spoke with a huge grin on her face, she started to walk towards the front door. Klaus felt hurt by her action he thought that they could move on from everything that happen, but it was all lies.

"Did last night mean anything to you?" Klaus called out to her but once again he kept his voice under control, he didn't want to show her how much she had hurt him.

Star stopped as she opened the door and turned to him "No. It didn't." She looked at him smirking knowing that she had just broken the almighty Niklaus Mikaelson heart. "Look at you Nik. Right now your humanity is showing and it's so pathetic." Star walked away leaving behind a Klaus Mikaelson who had been played at a game which he had done a million times to women, now he knew the hurt that he had given to women over the centuries. He never expected for the woman he loved more than anything in this world to treat him like toy, she had her fun and threw him to one side _Star you have mess with the wrong person_ Klaus thought to himself.

After Stefan watched Star leave the room when she stated her humanity had been turned on he felt kind of guilty for doubting her, Damon believed that Star felt guilty for all her action of what she did to Elena. But Stefan found it a little harder to swallow due to the fact he had spent the whole night calming down a frighten Elena, he loved both girls equally as much, but the fact that Star claimed to of turned it on he weren't sure about. When Star had left the house there was a heated argument between Damon and Stefan as the younger one of the bothers thought it was far too soon to let Star out into the public. Whereas Damon had trust and faith in his friend Star that she was back to her old self. As the day went on both brother began to get a little tense as they hadn't heard from Star. To keep their minds occupied they went to check on Elena, and she appeared to me a lot better than what Stefan witness the night before. Damon had notice a slight changed with the way Elena was behaving that she depended on Stefan a lot more. Damon would offer to help but she would tell him _it's ok_ which Damon took to heart slightly.

When they arrived home they search the house for Star and she wasn't there a fight broke out between the brothers, Damon was defending Star while Stefan thought that she had gone off the rails once again. The fight ended with Damon breaking his brother neck and leaving him dead on the floor, Damon walked away and out of the door he weren't going to have Stefan talk about Star like that. Stefan woke up on the floor in the parlour his neck was hurting he began to reply the moment from last night when he and bother argued, he felt a little guilty as maybe he did go too far and he wasn't giving Star the benefit of the doubt. He got up from the ground and he could hear that someone was home; he began to make his way up the stairs and notice the movement was coming from Star room. He began to approach the room then stood in the doorway he saw Star standing her back to him in just a white towel; she turned around and smiled at him sweetly.

"Stefan…" She purred his name Stefan couldn't tear his eye from her. "Would you like to join me in the shower?" She asked him in a teasing tone as she walked into her bathroom, Stefan shook his head and walked way into his room.

Stefan walked into his bedroom still thinking of see Star the way she was, while having lusting thoughts for her. He sat at his desk tapping away right now he wanted her more than ever. Stefan feeling for Star had never gone even after 147 years the love he had for her was still there, the desire of wanting her in his arms to feel her touch again. Stefan felt a present in the room he look up and saw Star standing in the door way in her underwear a black saint corset with matching panties accompanied by black stocking. Stefan was taken back to see her standing there looking all seductive giving Stefan more temptation of wanting her, all he wanted to do right now was get hold of her and show her how much he had missed her in the last 147 years.

"Star you ok there?" Stefan questioned her while trying not to have lustful thoughts about her, Star walked further into the room she walked around casually then perched herself on Stefan bed.

"I'm fine, Stefan. How are you?" Star spoke seductively to him while she lay back on his bed, Stefan clears his throat as he hadn't seen Star like this since before.

"I'm ok, are you though?" He asked while his eyes wondering looking at every inch of her body, but he thought that Star was acting a little strange, as she had never come into his room before and behaved this way.

"Yes, I feel great. What's wrong, Stefan? Why are you looking at me like that?" Star asked placing her head on his pillow and smiled at him, Stefan looked away from her feeling a little embarrassed; he continued to write in his diary trying to not have thoughts of her.

"I'm not looking at you in anyway." Stefan tried not to gain eye contact again with her as she looked too tempting with the way she was dressed right now. "You didn't come home last night, Damon and I were concerned." Stefan tried to change to subject while trying to advert his eye from looking at her, but he couldn't Star laid back on his bed looking like his favourite desert teasing him to have a taste.

"Sure you weren't. What's wrong? Do you like what you see?" Star asked him innocently while she was tracing her finger over the flesh of her breast while her eyes stay focus on Stefan. Stefan felt flustered with Star laying on his bed half naked. "Stefan, you're blushing." Star teased as she began to giggle, Stefan knew he had to get a grip he gets up from the chair.

"Star was there something you wanted?" Stefan asked once again trying to keep his voice and urges under control, Star suddenly get up from the bed and stood in front of him. She smiles and then kisses him hungrily. Stefan was taken back for a moment but then wrapped his arms around her, while his hands began to wonder stopping at her ass and squeezing her cheeks.

 _ **Flashback—9950 BC Ancient Greece**_

 _A little girl with long brown hair sparking blue eye hair sitting in middle of a clearing making daisy chains, she smiled as she was making this for her mother._

 _"Ophelia." The girl turns and see a man looking identical to Stefan, he wore a red toga with gold detail, he began to approach the little girl smiling._

 _ **Present Day**_

Star pulls away from Stefan looking a little freaked out from what she had envision she had witness 'Stefan' calling her Ophelia, the name she was given by her parents. Stefan looked at Star she appeared to be in some kind of trance state. "Star are you ok?" Stefan stroked her cheek while she stood there looking at him in horror

 _ **Flashback—9950 BC Ancient Greece**_

 _"Ophelia your mother and I have to leave, but we will be back soon." The man who looked identical to Stefan told her while he stoked the little girl cheek, the little girl looked up to see her mother who looked identical to Elena standing a few feet away smiling at the man and the little girl._

 _ **Present Day**_

Stefan looked at Star looked like she was in a trance of some kind, he shook her gently "Star?" Stefan had panic in his voice suddenly Star began to scream and falls to her knees, Stefan helps her up. "Star, what's wrong?" He didn't know what was going on with her right now, but she was frightening him with her behaviour.

"Get away from me!" Star backed away from Stefan, she didn't know what mind tricks he was playing with her to get in her mind like that.

Stefan looked at Star widen eyes, he didn't understand why she was freaking out she was the one who come on to him. "What's wrong with you? Why are you freaking out?" Star kept backed away from him, he began to worry about her behaviour she was worrying him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Star growls and attacks him Stefan stumbled back looking at her horrified, he couldn't understand why she had just attacked him. Star felt like she was losing her mind as she kept having images of _Stefan and the child version of herself_ she screamed out of frustration and rushed down the stairs and went out of the front door. Before she could take another step there stood a young woman with fiery red hair. She smirked at Star for a moment then, Star felt excruciating pain in her head that made her drop to the ground, she tried to fight it but she couldn't. She felt her eyes roll back and fell into obelisk of darkness.

Klaus appeared from inside the Salvatore home, he sees Star on the floor out cold, before he turned to the Red head. "I'm impressed Angelic." Angelic smiled at him sweetly Klaus as he approach the unconscious Star on the ground. He moved the hair from her face. "You started a very dangerous game Star." Klaus smirked wickedly while he looked at unconscious Star on the ground.


	20. Breaking Away

**Third Person P.O.V**

Klaus looked down at his wife on the ground he didn't want to go to these measures, but Star had left him no choice right now with her behaviour. He didn't have any faith in the Salvatore brothers as Star had fooled all of them including himself that her humanity had been turned on. Klaus felt ashamed of himself that he fall for Star performance that he really thought that she had turned it all on and forgave him. The man who everyone knew as the devil, who was heartless got his heart broken by the one person he believed would never do that to him. He knew that the only way to bring Star back is to let out one emotion from her, and that hatred, he knew that deep down Star hated him for what he did to her, and he knew that he would be able to let out that one tiny emotion out of her. Klaus had gotten his witch Angelic to perform a spell on Star disabling her from running from him she had linked Star and Klaus together.

"Klaus I hope you're impressed." Angelic asked as she smirked at him, a part of her always admired him, she even disowned by her coven to work for him. That didn't bother Angelic as she felt that she was on the winning team standing by the immortal hybrid, secretly she had longing feeling towards him. She had read Klaus before and knew he could never love another as much as he loved his wife Star, Angelic felt jealously at first when she knew of this. Then over time all she ever wanted for the man that she was in love with, was for him to be happy, even if it made her unhappy. She felt that what love is about to see the smile on the face of the one you love.

Klaus looked up at Angelic smiled while he picked up Star body from the ground. "Once again Angelic, you truly have. There a matter I need to attend to." Klaus brought Star body over to his car, and placed her in the trunk. He bound her with vervain ropes on so she couldn't free herself, he took once final looked at her and closed the trunk. "Thank you Angelic." He smiled at her and got into this 4X4 then drove off to his destination.

While Klaus drove he thought about what Angelic did her him, as always he was impressed by her abilities, he had always been impress by them. She was the one witch that he could really count on, but he only used at desperate time such as now. As earlier in the day after Star had left Klaus totally speechless with the way she had tricked him, he went into his study and saw a letter propped against a glass decanter, he picked it up it had a wax seal with the letter 'K' imprinted on it he opens it and reads it.

 _Klaus, I've caught wind that there is a witch in New Orleans named Jane-Anne Deveraux plotting a move against you. Hunt her down. What she has to say will rattle you so deeply to your core that chasing little old me will be the least of your concerns. It's been a fun five centuries, Klaus, but I've worn down too many good heels running from you. Love and hate, Katarina._

Klaus was one to never one who would leave a threat unattended, he needed to know if there was any truth in it, and if there wasn't then Katarina Petrova would feel his true waft.

He continued his drive to New Orleans with many things crossing his mind mainly to do with the one he loved that he had gaged and tied in the truck of his car. Klaus felt upset that he had to go to such measure to control her but he felt that this was the only way to deal with her right now. Angelic had informed him of the words _Amor noster et solve,_ Klaus knew what those words meant and didn't want them to pass his lips, because he didn't believe that there love would ever die. After driving like a maniac for the last few hours towards New Orleans he had finally arrived at the familiar city that was once his home. He drove into a parking lot he could hear Star stirring in the trunk of his car.

Star woke up in trunk of a car she tried to move, but couldn't she looked down and notice that she had bonds holding her down, she tried to rip them off but it burnt her skin. "Wh-what?" She spoke groggily from the spell that Angelic had placed on her to keep her down "Where am I?" She felt confused and disorientated, she laid there trying to remember what happened but everything was a blur.

Klaus turns off the engine and gets out of the car he can hear Star groans and mumbles, he approached the back of the car and took in a deep breath before he open the trunk. He see Star squinting from the brightness after being in the dark for so long. "Hello sweet heart, did you sleep comfortability?" He smirks at her.

Star eyes widen as she saw Klaus standing before her smirking, everything began to come back to her as it did her blood began to boil knowing that he was the one who got that red head to take her down. "Nik, you do this to me?" Star spoke with confusion in her voice, she never thought that Klaus would do this to her that he _loved_ her too much to ever hurt her.

Klaus chuckles at Star comment, for a moment he saw a tiny bit of fear in eye, Star know how wicked his mind could be. He knew that she feared what he had planned for her. "Well considering the Salvatore's were doing a poor job." He spoke as he unties her bonds. "So it looks like your caring husband has to step in." He spoke to her smugly knowing it would get to her, especially with him call himself her husband still. Star smirks as she sits up and climbs out of the trunk of his car, she moves close to him like she is about to kiss, but instead she knees him in the nether regions. Klaus groans in pain while holding the area, he thought it was a childish move on Stars part. "Well it good thing I can't procreate." He spoke a little breathlessly before he straighten up. "I can see this going to be very interesting day." He spoke with a little sarcasm while he closes the trunk to his car.

Star glared at him knowing the impact she gave him didn't do much, right now she wanted a white oak stake so she could drive it though his heart. "You're lucky that I'm not cutting them off." She smiles at him angelically.

Klaus knew that he already was getting under her skin like he had planned to. "You're so violent, my dear Star." He smiles as she stood there looking unimpressed with him. "I find it truly adorable." Which he did, he loved the fact that he knew how to get her blood boiling, and knowing that would bring hatred to the surface. It was the only way of bring her humanity, as the love he had for her didn't mean anything.

Star stood there stunned as she watched him walking away from her. "Go to hell Nik!" She looked around and she notice now that she wasn't in Mystic Falls. "Where the hell are we?" She screamed at him with all her might, but Klaus continued to walk away. "Niklaus Mikaelson, you take me back right now!" Star demanded in a childish like of behaviour which wasn't doing her any favours right now in convincing Klaus to take her back.

Klaus found Star tantrum amusing with the way she bellowed out his name, he turns to her while walking backward. "This use to be my home." He smiled at her while she stood there looking like a child not getting her way. "Are you going to stand there all day?" Klaus was highly amused he really didn't expect her to be behaving like this manner, it was certainly a side to his wife that he had never seen before.

Star hated the way Klaus was behaving and she wasn't going to take orders from him either. "I am not going anywhere with you! Take me back! Now!" He just stood there smiling at her, and all she want to do was slap that smile off his face.

Klaus watched as the woman he loved continued throwing a tantrum, he thought he would taunt her further. "You have your legs, why don't you use them." He turned his back to her continued to walk knowing that he and Star were linked and she wouldn't get far.

Star face went bright red with anger, she hated that she allowed him to get under her skin like this. "Asshole!" She screamed before she tried to walk away, but couldn't get far as she felt herself getting pulled back, and she gets more pissed off. "What the hell is this?! What did you to me?!" She shouted in annoyance as Klaus continued to walk causally chuckling quietly to himself. "Did you link us?! Why you miserable pathetic excuse for a man...I'm going to—" She snarled at him at him before getting interrupted.

"Oh I do love it when you lose your temper sweetheart." Klaus began laugh harder as he couldn't hold back anymore of how amusing all of this was to him. "You can stand as long as you want, but eventually you have to follow me." Klaus knew she will be pulled in his direction soon, a moment later he saw at the corner of his eye that Star was next to him, he tried to hold back his smile.

"Where are we?" She demanded once again to him. Star wasn't in the mood for games, she certainly didn't want to be link to the man she loathed.

"We are in New Orleans." New Orleans was the only place that ever felt like home to Klaus that was until he got ran out of town by Mikael over a hundred years ago. He turned to Star who looked unimpressed with the fact that they were here. "Are the tantrum over now?" He asked her while smirking.

Star glared at him and she knew that he was enjoying the fact that she was his puppy that had to follow him all day long. "New Orleans? Why did you bring me here? Did you really think that we could rekindle our romance?" Star found all amusing laughs, but is stopped by louder laughter from Klaus which angered her further.

"Fool once shame me, fool me twice shame on you, there nothing to rekindle." Klaus spoke with a lie more than anything he want his Star back, to rekindle what they once had. Of course he couldn't let her know that. He saw a little hurt in Stars eyes, turned away and continued to walk as he wasn't going to be fooled with her theatrics. "I have a matter I need to attend to." His voice was hard, as he didn't want to fool himself once again with the hope that his Star was coming back.

"What matter? Nik, why are we here?" Star was curious to know what had brought her hybrid husband back to his city. "I'm pretty sure that kidnapping is against the law." Star spoke with concern in her voice, as she saw it was her time to wind Klaus up.

Klaus looked at her for a moment and could see in her eyes that all of his was a game to her. "Like your actually concerned Star, drop the acted it doesn't suit right now." He spoke bitterly to her, he had to remember the woman before him looks like the woman he fell in love with, but it wasn't her no longer.

Star smirked after hearing Klaus tell her that she knew that she couldn't fool him for now. "You're right. I don't care. But I am curious. So tell me what are you up to?" Star knows Klaus wouldn't make such a trip it weren't anything serious or important.

"All in good time, when was the last time you were here?" Klaus wanted to change the subject he didn't want to discuss with her his reason for the trip.

"I don't remember or care." Star spoke a little venomously Klaus nods and walks away from her.

Klaus and Star were walking the street of the French quarters, Star was sulking still with the fact that she was forced to be there against her will, while Klaus walked thinking of how he could find this _Jane-Anne Deveraux._ A tour guide leads a group down a street. "Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans, a supernatural playground where the living are easily lost, and the dead stick around to play." Klaus, stood on a street corner, observes the milieu.

"Remising." Star spoke in a bored tone Klaus glance at her, before walking away, she rolled her eyes and followed him reluctantly. Klaus enters a marketplace and heads towards a particular table where a woman wearing a headscarf sits with a crystal ball and other similar wares. Seeing Klaus, she begins packing up her things Klaus sits at the woman's table.

"Good afternoon. Time for one more?" Klaus asked the witch he sense that she was the only one here that was actually genuine, the witch glared at him while she continued to pack her things away.

"I have nothing to say to you" The witch knew who he was, and didn't want anything to with him or to betray her coven by helping a hybrid.

"That what all the ladies tell him." Star spoke smugly while standing behind Klaus a little amused with herself, she thought if she going to be stuck with him all day she might as well make it a living hell for him.

"Oh, now that's not very amiable, is it? Weren't you the one that married me?" Klaus looked at Star for a moment with a smirk while she gave him the evil eye, he turned back to the witch. "You don't even know me." He spoke to the witch calmly, all he wanted to know is where he could find this Jane-Anne Deveraux.

"I know what you are. Half-vampire, half-beast. You're the hybrid." She spoke with fear in her voice before she looks up at Star. "And you are unum praeditos." She knew who Star was, and who her father was too.

"Good to know, I'm hungry now." Star went for her, but Klaus stopped her and held her firmly so she wouldn't harm the witch.

Klaus turned to the witch smiling. "I'm the Original hybrid, actually, but that's a long story for another time. Please excuse my wife it's been a long time since she interacted with humans." The witched looked between the both of them, and found their relationship disturbing. "You going to leave to nice lady alone?" Star glared at him as she got out of his grip, he sat back down knowing that Star wouldn't attempt something like that again. "I'm looking for someone- a witch. Perhaps you might be able to help me find her. Jane-Anne Deveraux." He questioned her, but he notice that the woman visibly reacts to the name.

"Sorry. I don't know." She lied to him she knew who Jane-Anne was she was part of her coven, but she wasn't going to tell the hybrid that. She would never hand over one of her own to a creature like Klaus Mikaelson.

Klaus knew she was lying and leans toward her. "Well, now that's a fib, isn't it?" Klaus takes the woman's hand on the table, smiling. "Now, you see, I know that you're a true witch amongst this sea of poseurs, so enough with the fabrications. I've quite a temper." He warned her, Star chuckles behind him which annoyed him slightly.

The woman withdraws her hand she wasn't going to be manipulated by him, and she also had to follow orders too. "Witches don't talk outta school in the Quarter. The vampire won't allow it. Those are the rules. I don't break Marcel's rules." She feared to break Marcel rules, she had seen what had happened to anyone who breaks them.

Klaus listen to what she had told him and the name Marcel brought back so many memories to him, but it couldn't be who he thought. "Marcel's rules? Where do you suppose I might find Marcel?" He asked a little intrigued. Once again Star sighed in frustration, Klaus bit the inside of his mouth to stop him from shouting at her.

The witch had informed Klaus of where he could find Marcel a lot was playing on his mind at the moment that this Marcel could be the little boy that he had saved all those years ago. He recalled the night when Mikael came into New Orleans to hunt down Klaus and his siblings. That night haunts Klaus till this day that he had to leave his home, and everyone he care behind, because of his father, and the most important person of all Marcel he looked at him like a son. With hearing that name once again it stirred a lot of emotions for Klaus, what didn't help right now was Star I don't care attitude he knew it was only to get under his skin and it was working.

While Star thought this attempt to spend the day with Klaus was boring and a waste of time, she knew that he was trying to get her turn her humanity on and she wasn't going to let him win at that game. Star felt that there wasn't any good enough reason to have her humanity turned on, there wasn't anything in her life that she was worth for her to do that. She enjoyed the fact after thousand years she didn't have to care about anything, or anyone. That she could be the person who she always wanted to be, and it amused her a great deal that the big bad hybrid was trying so hard to bring out some emotion from her. In her eyes it was a game, and Klaus wasn't going to win.

They both walked down the street of New Orleans Star kept on giving inappropriate comment to Klaus, talking about the time when she had feeling for him, and how if she could turn back time she would slap the past self in the face. Hearing this hurt Klaus more than he showed, he laughed it off and gave her a cocky remark, he played the part of the heartless hybrid who's feeling couldn't be hurt very well. They both finally arrived at the bar that the witch had informed them that Marcel would be in, all that ran through Klaus mind is the fact that me may see Marcel the boy who grew into a man that he hadn't seen in 100 years. They both walked in and Klaus couldn't believe his eyes when he witness that Marcel is performing karaoke on stage, he felt joy seeing him that Mikael hadn't done anything to him that he was still alive. That his 'son' had taken control of New Orleans he had taught him well and right now Klaus was proud of him.

"Oh Marcel….you looking yummier than ever" Star purred with a grin on her face, she hadn't seen Marcel since she last came to New Orleans a few decades back.

Klaus turned to Star and watched as she kept looking at Marcel, he felt penetrated anger build up inside him, but quickly reminded himself to keep his cool. "How do you know him?" Klaus tried to keep his voice calm as he spoke though his teeth.

Star turned to him looking amused, she knew that Klaus would hate the thought of her being with someone that wasn't him, so she would use that to her advantage. "We have history." She smirked at him and turned back to watch Marcel she began to recall there last encounter with him.

Marcel finished singing. "Thank you." Marcel jumps down from the stage to applause and joins a few companions, who hand him a drink.

Marcel's friend patted him on the back "You killed it, man." He spoke proudly to him

Marcel tensed up sensing Klaus, Marcel pauses before looking over at him. Marcel's companions notice the sudden tension in the room. "Klaus." He hadn't seen Klaus since the day they fled New Orleans.

Klaus looked at the young man that he had brought up as his own he felt a mix of emotion. "Marcel."

Marcel couldn't believe after all of this time Klaus had turned up all of a sudden, he hadn't heard a thing from him all this time and now he is here. "Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa." Marcel couldn't help but smirk as with Klaus leaving town he took control and built and empire.

Klaus recalled the night when Mikael came and the bloodshed of that terrible night that forced him and his sibling had to leave so they couldn't be caught. "Has it been that long?"

Star was a little stunned still from the fact that Marcel and Klaus knew each other, but quite frankly she didn't care. "Hello, Marcel…" She smiles flirtatiously at him knowing that he had always had a soft spot for her.

Marcel looked at her stunned seeing Star after all this time, the last time she was in town Marcel had been trying to convince her to go on a date with him and knocked him down cold. "Star…" He didn't notice her before; he looked between Klaus and Star.

Klaus looked at Star and watched her looking at Marcel like she would eat him up, he reminded himself to keep calm. "I take it you both know each other." He spoke in a pleasant tone to hide his anger that he was feeling right now.

Star turned to Klaus she could see the jealously written all over his face, even though he was trying to hide it she knew him well enough to know different. "I told you we have history together, don't we, Marcel?" She turned back to Marcel.

Marcel smiles for a moment at Star before Klaus and he start to approach one another slowly "The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake." It was carnage when the Originals left New Orleans, Mikael wasn't merciful in his search in find his children, he slaughter any vampire that crossed his path.

Klaus had enough of people remarks today of how he had failed at lot of things. "And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust." Klaus aggressive tone alerts Marcel's companions to stand and ready themselves for a confrontation. It turns out there are much more than just a few of them, as half the restaurant gets on its feet.

Marcel knew too well how Klaus was when he lost his temper, and didn't want to rile him up with bring up more about that fatal night. "Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up—" He watched as Klaus expression began to turn into anger.

Klaus stood there looking at the man that he had taught everything to threatening him, Klaus wasn't going to stand for that. "What, Marcel? What would you have done?" Klaus and Marcel are nose to nose, the tension thicken in the room. Star stood a few feet away amused that a fight was going to break out between them both, she hoped that her husband would get a good beating, it would be the least he deserved as bounding and gagging her.

Marcel pauses before answering. "I'd have thrown you a damn parade." Marcel's face breaks into a wide grin and he laughs, which Klaus returns and they embrace like long-lost brothers Marcel draws back and places his hands on either side of Klaus' neck "Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my saviour, my sire. Let's get you a drink"

Star rolls her eyes; bored with the male bonding, she hoped for more of an aggressive interaction as Marcel never really spoke fondly about Klaus towards her. "I'm going to play pool. Would you like to play with me?" Star looked over at Marcel. "Maybe you can teach me how to play." She smiles at Marcel while ignoring jealous Klaus.

Marcel notice that this wasn't the same girl he once knew, there was something totally different about her it wasn't just her forward attitude. "There something a little different about you." He observed her she looked the same to him, beautiful like always, but there was a kind of edge to her.

Klaus didn't like the way Star was looking at Marcel, he thought he better lay down a boundary that she was off limits. "My _wife_ here turned into a right b*tch—" He turned to Marcel "—humanity switch is off." Klaus teased, he knew it would get Star back up, but he was only speaking the truth Star had turned into that.

Star resented Klaus comment he was only speaking of her like that due to her playing him, and now his poor feeling were hurt. "And my husband here will always will be a dick. But you, Marcel you are nothing like him." She approached him and lets her fingers walk up his chest.

Marcel realise that Star was the woman that Klaus had spoken to him about all them years ago, the woman that died and left him heart broken. He looked over at Klaus. "This is _Star_? The one you thought was dead?" Klaus nodded, as Marcel looked back Star taken back with the news that he had just learnt. "Well I'm flattered, but your husband helped me become the man I'm today, I don't take kindly to those who insult him." He removed her hand from him but at the same time he couldn't help but admire her she looked better than ever.

Klaus was impressed with Marcel that he had rejected Star seduction tactic, and showing her where his true loyalties laid that was with him. "Yes apparently she wasn't." Even after all this Klaus still felt hurt by that one action of hers. "She having a few issue right now, but in time she get over them. Won't you love?"

Star glared at Klaus she didn't have any issue in her eyes, this who she was and people need to accept that, she wasn't going to turn her humanity on for on one. "Nik made you who you are? I bet that you know how to treat a lady. And you will never bound or gag her putting her in the trunk of your car." Star brought up the fact of how Klaus basically kidnapped her brought her here against her will, to show his prodigy that he wasn't the great man as he spoke of.

Klaus found it a little amusing that Star appeared to play the hurt card with him bounding her in his car. "I wouldn't have to go to such extreme measure sweetheart, if you would just turn your humanity on." He caressed her cheeked while Star held a harden expression knowing that this day was only going to get worst with his torment. Marcel couldn't stop looking at Star she had become a vampire, he wondered what had happened to her to turn off her humanity. He find out eventually, but right now he needed to know why Klaus had turned up like this.

Star backed away from Klaus she didn't want him touching her; she knew he was trying to stir up an emotion in her and it would never happen. "Never. I love the way that I am now, Nik."

Klaus knew that his tactic were working slightly on her, given more time that pesky emotion of hate will rise to the surface. "You'll cave in sooner, or later." He looked at her amused that he was winning at this game.

Star smiles and moved closer to him leaning into his ear. "You would love that, wouldn't you? You just love if I would go back to being sweet weak Star right?" Star steps back looks directly into his eyes. "So you can manipulate me, and make me do what you want, right, Nik? Because that is all that you have ever wanted to do you is control me." Star was letting Klaus is get the better of her and that didn't sit right with her, so she was going to teach him a lesson. "You, Stefan and Damon have all wanted that. Hmm...Maybe I show you what happens when you try to control me." Star super speeds over to the bartender and sank her teeth into the poor girl neck.

Marcel react quickly and rips Star off the bartender Christi neck, he grabbed her forcefully looking unimpressed with her actions. "Whatever material issue you are both having, don't attack my people in my town." He spoke with anger and glance over at Klaus to see if he was going to attack him for manhandling Star.

Klaus was slight stunned by Star actions. "Marcel teach her lesson, why don't you break her neck I need some peace and quiet." He spoke amused, but deep down he didn't want anyone to hurt his Star but she was driving him to this behaviour. He watched as there appear to be a little hurt in Star eyes after that particular comment, maybe he had final played the part of that he didn't care anymore about her wellbeing.

After the incident with Star, Marcel feed the sweet barmaid Christi his blood to heal her and compelled her to forget what happen, he had a little thing for her. She had caught his eye from the moment that she came into town two months ago. She was beautiful in his eyes here long dark hair and those hypnotic brown eyes. Klaus and Star had gone into a private room while Marcel dealt with the poor bartender there was tension in the room between both of them. Star actual started to believe that Klaus meant what he said, now she knew it would be hard to rile him up. But her mind kept ticking away to think of something else to get her hybrid husband angry. as in her eyes this was the only enjoyment she would get today, as she didn't have a clue why they were even here. They heard Marcel chuckles as he joins the two of them at a small private table, though they are accompanied by a few of Marcel's companions. Marcel pours drinks for the three of them.

"It is good to see you both." Marcel looked between the both of them Klaus smiled while Star appeared to be a little bored.

Klaus was just as happy to see Marcel after all of this time. "It's good to be home. Although please tell me the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing." Marcel chuckles at Klaus comment.

Marcel was proud of what he had achieved here, things were better than ever. "Something's gotta draw in the out-of-towners, otherwise we'd all go hungry"

Klaus peers at one of the guys flanking the doorway of the room. "I see your friends are day-walkers." He was intrigued with the fact that Marcel had shared the secret of daylight ring.

Marcel look over at the guy that Klaus was looking at. "Yeah, yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle, though- the family." That how he saw them as his family all of them were loyal to him and he respected them for that.

Star rolled her eyes to the bromance happening in front of her, but she was intrigued to know how Marcel had gotten a witch to do so many daylight rings. It's a known fact the witches hate vampires. "Marcel sweetie, how did _you_ find a witch willing to make daylight rings?" She smiled at him sweetly while fluttering her lashes

Marcel looked at her and knew that she was trying to seduce him, but he knew that she was doing that to get a reaction from Klaus, and right now he didn't want to be involved in their dispute. "I got the witches around here wrapped around my finger"

Klaus chuckles at the comment of having witches wrapped around his finger. "Is that so? I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Has some business with me"

Star ears perked up hearing that name, she had met Jane-Anne on a couple of occasion, but wanted to know why Klaus had business with her. She knew that she couldn't ask him out right so she chose a different route. "Oh is she you next victim you going to compel to your bed?" She smiled at him sweetly and watched as the amusement left his face.

Marcel was a little surprised to hear that Klaus had _businesses with Jane-Anne_ he makes eye contact with one of his cohorts. "You're looking for Jane-Anne? You probably oughta come with me." He stands and laughs. "Ha-ha, ShowTime!"

They left the bar and began to walk down street Klaus was curious with what Marcel had planned here. While Star wanted to know still why Klaus and Jane-Anne had 'business' she couldn't understand it, as she knew that Jane-Anne would never associate with someone like her hybrid husband. A crowd of people begins to form; vampires walk along rooftops and jump on cars, setting off alarms. A large group follows Marcel, Klaus and Star.

Marcel turned to Klaus and smiled. "Oh how's your family?" He only wanted to know about one family member and that was Rebekah he still missed her till this day.

Star began to chuckle as she knew most of the family were daggered and stuff into a casket. "Those who live hate him more than ever, kind of like me." She turned to her estranged husband and blew him a kiss, he glared at her.

Marcel wanted to break the tension he couldn't deal with another Klaus and Star moment. "Ah, forget 'em. If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, eh? You taught me that. And what's mine is yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff." Marcel indicates the vampires walking along and jumping from the rooftop, and then grabs a branch off a tree they pass.

Klaus tried to ignore Star comment, and looked around at the vampire that appeared from every corner "They're hardly subtle, are they?" He looked back over at Marcel

"It's the Quarter. Ain't no such thing as subtle, baby." Marcel whistles with his fingers and the crowd cheers. One vampire brings forward Jane-Anne, whose wrists are bound with rope in front of her "Jane-Anne Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Anne! Come on, let's hear it! Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead?" He turns abruptly and walks over to Klaus. "Was that convincing? I studied law back in the '50s. Hold that thought." He returns to Jane-Anne. "Seriously Jane, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"

Jane-Anne stood there she knew this moment was coming, but she wasn't going to give Marcel the satisfaction, she knew bringing Klaus back to New Orleans will lead to her death. So she didn't fear what was about to happen to her. "I didn't do anything." The crowd laughs quietly.

Marcel looked at her for a moment he knew that she was lying as he had valuable source that told him otherwise. "Mm, that's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you _hate_ that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man." Klaus, Star and the crowd observe in utter silence. Jane-Anne scoffs, a disgusted look on her face.

Jane-Anne knew that any moment Marcel was going to make an example of her, so she knew not to hold back. "Rot in hell, monster." She growl at Marcel, shocked murmuring rumbles through the crowd. Marcel smiles.

Marcel felt a little rage run through him when he heard those words pass her lips, but kept his cool "I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance..." Marcel starts to walk away. Suddenly, he swings the branch he's been holding so fast that it slices open Jane-Anne neck. She immediately begins to gag "Or not." Jane-Anne falls to the ground and the crowd cheers.

Star watched in amusements "Would it be wrong for me to say that was a real turn on." Marcel looked at her and smiled she glanced at Klaus who didn't even notice what she had said, as he was staring at the dead body on the ground.

Klaus stares at her body, looking displeased at the fact Marcel had killed Jane-Anne before he could find out what she was plotting, he was furious he approaches Marcel and grabs his shoulder to turn him round. "What was that?" He demanded.

Marcel was a little taken back by Klaus anger. "Hey. Come walk with me. The witches aren't allowed to do magic here- she broke the rules." Which was the truth Marcel knew ever witches move in the quarter and it was all down to one secret weapon he had and that was a very powerful witch Davina.

Klaus felt like he was going to explode any moment with Star constant comments, and now this it was driving him to the edge. "I told you I wanted to talk to her." He spoke through his teeth.

Star found it amusing that Klaus was going to explode any moment thought to add some more fuel to the fire. "Oh Klausy don't thrown your toys out of the pram." She mocked him while he clenched his jaw.

Marcel need to keep Klaus under control he had seen him lose his temper on many occasion, and with Star teasing he could tell he was about to blow. "Hey, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the show. Those witches, they think that they still have power in this town. I have to show them that they don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force, another lesson that I learned from you. And besides, anything that you could've gotten outta her, I can find out for you, and I will. I promise." Marcel hoped that he had convinced him that he would help, even though part of him wanted to know what Jane-Anne had cooked up for Klaus.

Klaus considers him for a few moments "Well, whatever it was, doesn't matter anymore, does it?" He smiles, and Marcel smiles back.

Marcel was a little surprised by Klaus response. "Good, good. Then let's eat, 'cause all that spilled blood makes me hungry, ha-ha!" Marcel walks off happy that Klaus not that angry at him. but he knew how Klaus mind worked that he wouldn't give up till he knew why Jane-Anne wanted with him.

Klaus hangs back to confront one of Marcel's men walking by, stopping him with a hand on the man's chest. "Hey, Thierry, isn't it? Any more Deveraux witches where she came from?" Klaus needed to know if there may have been another Deveraux who may of knew what Jane-Anne had against him.

Sophie was chopping vegetables at the restaurant; she was upset to the news of the death of her sister, when she spoke to Jane-Anne earlier she knew that it would come to her death due to spell she performed. Even though Sophie watched her sister walk into her own death part of thought it wouldn't happen, she wiped away her tears and turned around and is startled to see Klaus standing there. "You're Klaus." She knew he was coming and she sense he was the hybrid, she looked at the woman standing next to him and was taken back. "Star?" Sophie was a little stunned to see her with Klaus, they had met a few years back use to party sometimes.

Star literally got dragged to come here due to the blinding spell that Klaus had place on her, she knew of the restaurant that he was going to and wondered what the hell the Deveraux sister had done to rile up Klaus. "Hey witchy, you still have the same bad dress sense." Star smiled smugly at her.

Klaus looked between Star and the other Deveraux it appears that Star knew quite a few people here in New Orleans to his surprise. "I am. And you're upset. Sophie, isn't it? I assume this is because of what I just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and St. Ann?"

Sophie looked between the both of them she sense that the both of them were there to witness the death of her sister. "Did you enjoy the show?" She spoke a little bitterly.

Klaus for a moment felt a little remorse for the girl, but then he reminded himself that Jane-Anne something that would fear him. "It was a little melodramatic for my tastes. What did your sister want with me? Why did Marcel kill her?"

Star picked up a strawberry from a bowl and began to eat it. "Good question. I mean Jane-Anne was always so righteous and Miss Goody two shoes."

Sophie knew that Star was very different this time, she was about to opens her mouth to speak, but then notices a few men arriving at the bar that worked for Marcel. "I see you brought friends."

Klaus turns and looks at the men, then back to Sophie. "They're not with me." Klaus hadn't seen them before and didn't know why she thought they were with him.

Sophie notice that Klaus really didn't know him, but that didn't matter if they saw her talking to him she would be next. She had to find the right time to let him in on what they had on him. "They're with Marcel. That's all that matters. I know you built this town, but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So I talk to you in front of them, I'm next." Sophie turns and leaves.

"I never liked her much." Star spoke a little disinterested while eating another strawberry, all she wanted to do right now was get the hell out of this miserable town, and as far from her dick husband and go and have some fun.

Klaus looked at Star for a moment then he approaches the men at the bar and sinks his grip into their shoulders. "Are you two gentlemen following me?"

"Marcel said we're your guides." One of the men spoke, he knew he had to be careful with Klaus he had heard the stories about him.

Klaus wasn't happy to hear that Marcel had his men watching his every move. "Oh, he did, did he? He did. Well then, let me be exceedingly clear about something: if either of you follow me again, you'll do so without the benefit of a spine." He tightens his grip until the bartender approaches them.

Cami was working behind the bar and notice that she had customer waiting. This wasn't what she wanted to do, but she came to New Orleans to find out what actually happened to her twin brother. She didn't believe that he went all postal and kill all those people for no reason, the only reason she is here is to find out the truth. She approached the 3 men. "Sorry for the wait. If you're here for the gumbo, I'm about to break your heart. We just ran out."

Klaus releases the men and places a 100-dollar bill on the bar. "Your oldest Scotch for my two friends here, love."

Star approached the bar and saw Klaus with the men she overheard him ordering there drinks "Make that three sweet pea." Star smiled at Cami and Klaus gave her stern look. Cami takes the bill, smiles, and walks away.

Klaus resumes his hold on the men "If Marcel wants to know what I'm up to, he can ask me himself." Klaus lets go of them roughly. "Unfortunately you can't have your drink." He grabs hold of Star arm and dragged her out of the restaurant.

Star was furious with the way he manhandle her, she got out of his grip. "What the hell your problem?" She glared at him as she had enough of him and his behaviour.

Right now Klaus didn't want to deal with Star and her tantrum, he wanted to know what the hell Marcel was playing at by having him followed. "Star I'm in no mood for you right now." He kept his voice calm before turning to walk away from her, but Star incepted him.

Star knew that Klaus didn't like her behaviour, and it made her happy knowing that she was pushing all the right button today. She this anger right now wasn't anything to do with her but to do with him wanting to speak to Jane-Anne. "What is your problem, Nik? Why did you grab me like that?" She demanded to him.

Klaus had really had enough with her right now, he looked at her wide eyed. "Because you're behaving like a whore, that's why!" He raised his voice to her then realised what he had just called her.

Star laughed at the fact it was her that had really gotten to him now. "Awww... you're jealous. It's so cute, Niky." She pinches his cheeks to emphasize her point. "You are so adorable that I could eat you up." She teased him.

Klaus removes her hand from him. "Everything a joke to you, everything not a joke Star. You know what I realise by spending a few hours with you, is the fact you're going to very lonely person. With that attitude you have no one will ever want to be close to you, and that includes me." He walked away from her before he went into a fit of rage with her.

Star knew that maybe right now she might have over stepped the mark with him, she knew Klaus had a temper she had witness it and wouldn't surprise her if he turned on her. "Nik, come on. Lighten up, and some have fun. You don't have to be so serious all of the time." She wanted to calm him a little she didn't care that she upset him, she was concerned with the fact that he might rip her heart out the fact they were link she couldn't exactly go anywhere.

Klaus stopped in his tracks and turn to her. "Look, I've got far more important matter than you Star. You can stay there if you want, but eventually you have to follow." He continued to walk away as Star hissed and followed him unwillingly. Klaus and Star walks down a street in silent neither of them spoke a word after their confrontation, Star thought that Klaus was being far too dramatic. Whereas Klaus had really had enough of her all together today, he thought that he could handle it, if it was anyone else he could, but this was Star the woman who he idolise he loved it was a lot harder. Klaus turns down an alleyway that leads to a covered courtyard, where people are drinking, dancing and generally having a good time. Klaus spots one of Marcel's men wearing the Original family's daylight ring and approaches him aggressively. "Where is Marcel?" Klaus demand to the man he had penetrated anger in him right now that he need to realest

Diego was taken back at this guy who was threating him right now "And who the hell is asking?"

Star stood there watching Klaus threating some innocent, and she found it kind of hot. "I assume you're joking?" Star thought if she got in Klaus good graces he might not lose it with her.

Diego looked at the woman he didn't have a clue who the hell she was either. "I only answer to Marcel." He states firmly then a smirk appeared on her face.

Klaus had enough by now with everyone answering to Marcel. "Well then, in that case perhaps you'll answer to this." Klaus seizes the man by the neck and his eyes vamp-out; his voice rises until he is shouting. "You're aware the bite of a werewolf can kill a vampire? Well, as you can see, I'm half werewolf, so I'm gonna ask you one more time: where is Marcel!?"

Star looked at her husband and thought he looked rather sexy when he lost his temper. "Sweetie I would tell him if I was you, he has a nasty bite"

Marcel hears the confrontation and looked over and sees Klaus holding Diego by the throat he raises his voice from behind Klaus and he hurries over to break up the confrontation. "He-hey, I'm right here, I'm right here, e-e-easy now. Diego's just looking out for me. Nobody harms my guys- those are the rules"

Klaus glared at Marcel he didn't care about his stupid rules, he wanted answered and didn't like the fact that Marcel was having people following him. "I don't care about your rules, Marcel, and I don't need chaperones. Why are you having me followed?"

Star looked at both men she knew that this might get out of hand. "Why don't you just tell him why?" She spoke sweetly to Marcel, in that moment she seems like the Star that they both knew the one who didn't like confrontation.

Marcel looked at Star then back at Klaus he lead the away from the others and they both followed him. "Come here. I get it- a show of force. You've made your point. Let it go friend, ah? For me"

Klaus was surprised by the change in attitude by Star, but he wasn't going to fall for it, he heard Marcel pled and thought to hear him out. "Fine. Why don't you show me what you've done with the place, while you explain exactly what it is you've been up to in _my_ town?"

Marcel pauses only for a moment before smiling his wide grin. "Follow me." He leads Klaus and Star up a flight of stairs and they emerge onto a gallery overlooking the street. "Look at that skyline, huh? That there, that's progress. More hotels, more tourists, more fresh blood. And the humans? I taught them to look the other way"

Klaus wanted to know how he kept the witches under control, in all his years he had never known anyone to be able to have that kind of control. "And what of the witches? In my time, they were a force to be reckoned with, and now they live in fear. How do you know when they're using magic?"

Marcel found it amusing that Klaus had no clue of how he control the witches, and he could never find out about Davina, he knew Klaus would use her to his advantage. "Maybe I got a secret weapon, an ace up my sleeve. Something that gives me complete control over all the magic in this town"

Star appeared to be a little intrigued with Marcel speech of how he had this secret weapon. "Hm. Is that a fact?" She looked at him with her arms crossed.

Marcel couldn't help but smile at her even with her, even with humanity off there was still that kind of sweetness to her. "Might be. Maybe I'm just bluffing." Marcel puts a vervain leaf in his mouth that sizzles slightly.

Klaus notice and was taken back. "You take vervain?" He spoke a little stunned.

Marcel knew one thing that an Original could compel vampires, so he was prepared for the day that he might bump into one, and the fact if anyone used it against him it wouldn't affect him. "Burns like a bitch, but I figure I should limit the number of things I'm vulnerable to. Don't be mad about that chaperone thing. I've told my guys to look out for you, that's all. That's what we do here- look out for each other." Marcel spots Christi walking down the street below. "Mm, m-m-mm. New blood"

Klaus recognizes her from earlier at the bar, the young lady that Star attacked. "Bartender, walking alone at night. She's either brave or dumb"

Marcel had been attract to her since the day she turned up in town, and right now he saw it as he opportunity to finally talk to her. "Let's see: brave, I let her live; dumb, she's dessert" Marcel hops the gallery's wrought-iron railing down onto the sidewalk below.

Star sighed in boredom she just wanted to get the hell out of New Orleans, she was in one city that she didn't want to be in right now, she had too many ties here, too much history. "I'm bored Nik"

Klaus ignored Star's moaning as he felt a presence from behind him. "Evening, Elijah." Greets his brother without turning right away.

Elijah had made his way to New Orleans after hearing about what the witches had been conspiring he couldn't' let his brother go through this alone, not matter what had happened in the past to Elijah family was above all. Niklaus was his brother and he would never turn his back on him. Elijah had heard what the witches want with his brother, and more than ever he needed to be by his side through this. "Niklaus…" Elijah eye adverted to a woman with long dark hair he couldn't believe his eyes. "Star?" He spoke her name slowly, as the last time he saw her was 520 years ago dead in Klaus's arms.

Star looked at Elijah he looked a lot much better these days rather than in 1490's he looked a little scrummy. "The noble Elijah, don't you look delicious." She spoke cheekily.

Elijah was a little taken back by the fact that his sister in-law had appeared from the dead, and the fact that her and Niklaus had reunited. Elijah instantly notice something different about her, she certainly wasn't human. "What are you?"

Klaus didn't like the way Star was behaving right now towards his brother, he wasn't going to stand for it. "What an entirely unwelcome surprise." He spoke a little bitterly before pointing at Star. "My beloved is now a vampire, with no humanity. All those years ago Star faked her own death and—" He looked at Star frowning while she glared directly at him. "How old are you now?" He asked her cheekily.

Star smiled sweetly trying to hide the fact that Klaus bring up her past of how much she hurt him by faking her death, she was grateful that she run all those years ago. If she had stuck around she would have killed herself of boredom. "You should never ask a lady her age."

Klaus began to chuckle. "Lady?" He looked back at Elijah and see that his clearly disturbed by the behaviour between the once very in love couple. "I assure you brother, she been around a lot longer then we have been."

Elijah looked between the both of them there appeared to be hostility between them, but he could see the same look in their eyes like they had back in 1490's "And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. I need you both to come with me."

Klaus wasn't going to go anywhere not until he knew what the witch had planned against him, so whatever Elijah wanted to show him was unimportant to him. "I'm not going anywhere. Not till I find out who's conspiring against me."

Elijah knew what they had planned, he had a very interesting conversation with Sophie Deveraux which shocked Elijah to the core. "I believe I just found that out for you."

Star looked at the both of them walking away from her, instantly knew she had to go with them much to her displeasure. "Great, this is going to be fun." She rolled her eyes as she followed.

All three of them left and made their way to Lafayette Cemetery, Elijah had told the witches that he would bring Niklaus here for him to hear them out. Klaus couldn't understand how his brother had possibly found out so quickly what the witches had been up to. Another thing that ran through his mind was the fact that he felt that he had failed trying to bring Star humanity back. Star was bored she didn't give a damn about why the witches wanted to plot against Klaus, all she was thinking about was how many people she planning on killing with Klaus being number one on her hit list.

Star was frustrated she had enough being the lap dog following behind as they entered the cemetery. "What are we doing here?" She spoke in an annoyed tone.

Elijah looked at Star he was growing a little tiresome with her behaviour, but kept his composure. "You wanna know what the witches have in store for your husband?" Star face looked at him in disgust with the mere mention _husband_ he chuckled lightly and continued to walk. "Follow me." They enter one of the mausoleums.

Klaus walked in and to see three witches then he notice Sophie the young lady he tried to talk to earlier. "Sophie Deveraux. What is this?" He demanded as his patient was wearing very thin.

Elijah wanted them to tell Klaus what was going on, and he wasn't too sure how his brother will take to the news. "He's all yours. Proceed"

Sophie felt nervous she didn't feel prepared for any of this, but she had to do this in memory of her sister, she looked to Klaus. "You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus." She watched as Klaus began to smile, while Star sighed to the comment. Sophie had notice a big change in Star, it wasn't the fact that now she a vampire but something else. "We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him, and you're gonna help me." She watched as Klaus smiles, amused.

Star had well and truly had enough now, was Sophie brought here to boost Klaus big ego even further. "This is why you brought us here to give Nik an even larger head than he already has?"

Elijah wanted to laugh at her comment, but he had to remain serious as what about to be reviled would change everything. Not just for Klaus, but for the whole family even Star. "Hear her out."

Klaus liked the fact the witch's fear him, but he didn't care about their issue with Marcel he didn't come here to start conflict with him. "I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time." He turned to his brother with annoyance as he couldn't believe that Elijah was falling for this witch observed suggestion. "Elijah, what madness is this?"

Hayley enters the mausoleum with a few others, she had been held captive for few days now, at first she felt fear what they were going to do to her, but then when they told her the reason they had her here she was left speechless. "Klaus. You need to listen to them."

Klaus laughs as soon as he sees them bring Hayley in, the girl he had a one night stand with and regretted still to this very day. "You're all out of your minds if you think some liquor-fueled, one-night stand - no offense, sweetheart - means a thing to me."

Star looked at Hayley for a moment she had one emotion come to the surface and that was anger, images of her walking in on her husband and her ran through her mind. She kept her composure as she would not allow that pesky emotion be the better of her. "Oh the slut here…."

Sophie looked at Star for a moment she notices that Star appeared to be jealous of Hayley, unknown to her that Klaus and Star once had a great love to one another. "Marcel may be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift... of sensing when a girl is pregnant"

All amusement leaves Star face as those worse passed Sophie lips. "What?"

Hayley looked at Klaus she needed him to know that this was all true, that this wasn't some kind of trick she had their child growing inside her. "I know it's impossible—"

Klaus couldn't believe what was happening right now, it couldn't be what he was thinking. "What are you saying?"

Elijah could see that both Klaus and Star were stunned with the news, he could see something a little different in Star right now. All that cockiness she had gone, she stood there with glistening eyes looking at the young girl who was carrying his brother child. "Niklaus... the girl is carrying your child."

Klaus automatically looked at Star she stood there utterly speechless, he wished for a moment that she could read her mind. He couldn't believe any of this there was no way he could have made Hayley with child, he looked at Sophie. "No. It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate." He couldn't be the father to what Hayley was carrying he refuses to think that.

Sophie needed to convince Klaus that this child is truly his. "But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes"

Star fights for control over her emotions with learning that these witch's and the wolf were trying to trick her husband. She turns to Hayley and shouts at her. "You've been with someone else, admit it!"

Hayley looked furious at Star, but then she could sympathies with her that she and Klaus had been or are married, and this had to be a shock to her. Even though she felt that she wasn't having Star talk to her like that. "Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator Bayou, because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't Klaus?"

Sophie needed to break up the tension in here, and she needs to lay out the ground rules to all of this. "My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us." By their surprised expressions, this is news to Elijah and Hayley. "If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

Star looked over at her husband who stood there not saying a word right now, a flood of emotion ran through her, without her even knowing hearing the news of another woman carrying his child her humanity came back. The one thing that she wanted more in this world was to have a child and with Klaus. Star felt her heart break into tiny piece hearing this news, right now she felt hatred toward Hayley because she was giving Klaus the one thing she could never.

Hayley was stunned to hear that her life had been threatened. "Wait, what?"

Elijah wasn't going to have the mother of his brother child be part of some pawn in a war with the witch's and Marcel. "Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself"

Sophie didn't want them to take down Marcel yet, as there was a plan to follow. "No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules"

Klaus looked over at his wife and saw that she hadn't moved or said a word about any of this, he couldn't deal with any of this. He didn't want a child with a one night stand he wanted a child with the woman he loved more than anything, and that was Star. He turns slowly to face Sophie, his anger barely restrained and his voice frighteningly quiet. "How dare you command me..." Klaus was shouting now. "Threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies." He moves to leave.

Elijah need his brother to believe that this was happening. "Niklaus. Listen." Klaus turns toward Hayley, from whose abdomen he can hear a rapid heartbeat. Klaus listens in wonderment for a few long moments, meets Hayley's eyes, and then closes himself off once more. He turns back to Elijah but his eye adverted to Star who stood there stunned for a moment, before she rushed off with her super speed as she couldn't be in that room no longer. Elijah knew that this would affect Star and once thing it had proven to him that even what he had witness between his brother and her that they both loved each other deeply still. "I think you need to attend to your wife brother."

Klaus who didn't hesitate to leave as soon as his brother reminded him what she had witness, rushed after knowing she couldn't get too far. In his mind he didn't expect any of this to ever happen and he certainly didn't expect Star to react in the way she did. "Star…" He intercepted her instantly knew that she was upset by this news.

As soon as Star left them all she broke down crying with hearing the news, she couldn't believe any of it that was until she heard the tiny heart beat herself.

 _Star heartache was like an insatiable fire that burnt all the oxygen in her body leaving her listless and empty. But now it is more like a thin layer of ice, cooling her insides, a gentle reminder of the pain that came before and a warning not to stoke that fire again. They say once bitten, twice shy, but for Star it's more like forever shy. She couldn't see herself putting her heart out there again, she didn't think it can survive another inferno. Star hears Klaus calling her name,_ and she quickly wipes away her tears. "What?" Her voice was indifferent voice she tried to keep up the charade of her humanity being turn off.

Klaus was concerned as he looked at her tear stained face. "You've been crying." He spoke with surprise in his voice as he didn't expect to see that from her, not after everything that had happened between them. "Love, I didn't know that could happen." All Klaus has ever wanted was a child with Star, but knew that could ever happen, knowing that he was a vampire he had no idea that with him being a werewolf and Hayley being one that allow this could happen.

Star couldn't show him that this had affected her, she smiles at him. "I haven't been crying, and I don't care that you are going to be a father, Nik." All complete lies came from Star, but Star couldn't deal with any of this. As much love she had for Klaus she couldn't stand by his side while another woman carried his child, knowing that she could never give him the same.

Klaus knew there was something different about Star, he wanted her to know that even though he had heard this that he was going to be a father he wanted something else a lot more. "I don't want anything to do with it." He steps towards her caressing her cheek. "All I've ever wanted was that with you—" He became emotional because he was speaking the truth, right now Klaus was speaking from the heart. "—I know your humanity off Star, but I can't do this anymore. I can't keep pretending that it don't hurt that you loath me." Klaus eyes began to glaze over.

Star looked into her husband eyes and could see so many emotions, and it killed her see him like this. She wanted to tell him that she didn't loath him, that as they promised over 500 years ago they would love each other always and forever. "What do you want from me?"

Klaus needed to know once and for all what Star wanted from him, he couldn't continue a life like this. "I want you to look me in the eyes, and tell me I don't mean anything to you, that this who you are now—" Paused for a moment as he couldn't believe what he was going to say. "—and I will walk away and never bother you again."

Star wanted to tell him what she felt in her heart, but that would be selfish of her, Klaus had the opportunity to become a father and she didn't want to take that from him. "You have the one thing that you've always wanted, a child of your own, and that something that I can't give to you. You need to accept that is who I am now, and I'm not going to change. You need to accept it and let me go"

Klaus listen to every word then nods his head, he wanted to make something clear to her that this child was not as important to him as she was. "A child I hardly know, and don't even want isn't going to replace you, I want you to know that." He took a step back from her, and mumbled _Amor noster et solve. "_ I don't think I'll ever be able to accept that my Star gone." He advert his eyes from her he couldn't believe that he had to let her go that this was the end.

What Star was about to tell him was going to break her even more than she was already, but she knew it was for the best thing for the both of them. "You have to—" She looked into his eyes knowing that it will be the last time. "You mean nothing to me. Our marriage was a lie and I'm finally free from the chains of the last 500 years." She looked away her heart felt like it shattered in a million piece as she spoke all those lies to him.

Klaus listen to every word that Star spoke it cut into him like a knife. "Thank you for making that clear to me." He kisses her gently on the cheek restraining himself from crying as this was their finally farewell. "You're free to go, I hope you find the happiness you deserve one day."

Star forces herself not to cry. Outside she is strong but inside she is screaming from behind the stone walls of her heart that were crumbling slowly. Klaus took one final look at the woman he loved and he knew he had to let her go. Then he super sped off leaving her behind alone, she breaks down knowing that she had let the one man who stole her heart 520 years ago walk out of her life.


	21. Her World Comes Crashing Down

**Star P.O.V**

I watched as Nik walked away from me, and every part of me wanted to run after him and tell him we could work through this. Could I really do that? Could I really stand by him while a one night stand carries his child? No matter how much I love Niklaus I need to let him go, he has the one thing coming into his live that I could never possibly give to him, a child of his own. A little person that he will love and cherish till his dying breath. I just felt like an emotional mess right now, every part of me ached for him, and I knew I could turn it all off once again, but the cold hard truth is that it wouldn't change anything. That turning everything off wouldn't achieve anything because one day I would have to turn it all back on, and I'll be back to square one. I told myself a very long time ago that I didn't want to be that person who kept running from her problems, and here I am doing it again, I'm going to try and come to terms with all of this somehow I know I can be strong enough to do this. That saying you don't know what you've got till it gone is so true, I always knew I loved Niklaus the kind of love I had for him was a crazy kind of love. The type of love that you feel like every part of you want to explode the excitement, he made me feel alive like I had a purpose in my life that made me love him even more. But with that kind of love there downfalls like the temper, secretes, the double lives, did I ever really know the real Niklaus Mikaelson? That's the big question.

I'm in the middle of New Orleans not knowing what I want to do, so many things are running through my mind at once, part of me regret coming to the states. If I had listen to Luca and stayed in San Salvatore I would be none the wiser about all this, I wouldn't of cause problems for Stefan who I've left confused with my actions. They say you can't be in love with two people, but that been proven wrong, I was in love with Nik and Stefan I feel like I've ruined everything for the both of them because of my return. Maybe that the best thing for me right now to leave, and return back to Italy and I'm hoping that Luca will accept me with me being a vampire and all. That what I needed to do, I needed to leave all of this mess behind walk away while I can, they only person who will be difficult to walk away from was Damon. I know he will take it hard, but I've done the same to him too I hadn't made things easy for him either, I tortured the woman he _loves_ Elena and I'm guessing right now he hates my guts. Turning your emotions off just caused more problems, and I need to go back and tell him goodbye, I have to walk away and let the Salvatore's live their lives without me in it.

I used my super speed to leave New Orleans the further I went away more it pained me, I couldn't stop crying my face was stained with the tears that wouldn't stop. When I reached Mystic Falls I went to the boarding house I approached the drive away and saw Damon car, I hesitated could I really say bye to him and walk out of him life once again. Damon has been through so much in his life, and as he told me a hundred time that I'm the only person who ever truly understand him. So can I pick up my things and abandon him once again? Why does all this have to be so hard? Staying here in Mystic Falls it not good for me, but then the only person I consider as my family I'm planning on walking away from. I backed away from the house I need to think long and hard about all of this before I make some crazy and dramatic decision. I left and made my way to the one place that I would always go to when I felt like the weight of the world on my should.

I arrived at the Lockwood Lake and sat down on the bench while I looked at the water, I still felt broken from letting Niklaus walk away from me. I know if I would have told him I wanted to be with him, he would have given up knowing his child to not hurt my feeling, but why should I be shellfish and let a child grow up without a father. I've been through that myself with both of my parents murdered. I didn't know what to think about all of that anymore, and my head already far too confused already to even press on that matter. I know the best thing for me to do is walk away from Niklaus, Stefan, Damon the three most important men in my life, in a thousand years I have met many people but none that that captured my heart like the three of them. The man who stole my heart from the very start Niklaus Mikaelson, I still remember the day when I first laid eyes on him, my heart fluttered just at the sight of him I think it may have been love at first sight. Stefan Salvatore the man who thought me there is hope that people can care and show kindness, he showed me to love in a different way. After when I fled from Nik I was frighten I didn't trust anyone or anything, but then that all changed once I met the Salvatore brothers. Damon was like a brother I've always wanted he, understood me better than I understood myself at time. Damon can see right through me even after 147 years. I began to cry again that all I felt like I was doing lately just crying. I senses that I wasn't alone and I turns around, seeing Stefan. How did he find me?

"Stefan?" I began to wipe away my tears. "Can you please go away? I'm not in the frame of mind to be dealing with you right now." I turned away from him I didn't need Stefan messing up my mind even more, I needed to be alone and figure out what I'm planning to do for the rest of my eternal life.

"What happened?" Stefan spoke with concern in his voice, I know he wanted to make sure that I'm ok, but I can't deal with him right now.

"I just go away, Stefan!" I turned to him raising my voice, I couldn't even look at him because it hurt too much. Why I'm so confused about all of this? Why can't I just walk away like any normal person would?

"I think you have me confused with someone else." Stefan voice sounded a little different, I turned to Stefan who stood there looking at me a little strange like he had seen me for the first time. I couldn't be dealing with Stefan and his mood swings right now, I didn't want to end up having an argument with him, I got up to walk away but he grabs hold of me stopping me from leaving.

"Let me go, Stefan." I got out of his grip, he was still looking at me in a strange and freaky way, I don't know what was going on with him, but him behaving like this was the last thing I needed.

"I never thought I would ever see you again." Stefan kept on looking at me with wonderment in his eyes as he placed his hand on my cheek, I felt myself calming down. "For 2000 years I thought you were dead…." I began to frown at him as eyes began glazing over with tears about to escape.

"Stefan what wrong with you?" I took a few steps back, Stefan stood there with a slight hurt expression. I don't know he drank some bad blood but he was behaving strange.

"Of course you wouldn't remember me, but you know my shadow self." Stefan had completely lost it, there was obviously something wrong with him.

"Stefan are you ok?" I spoke nervously as he approached me slowly, I kind of felt a little frighten of him, like something was a little different with him.

"Maybe I should introduce myself Ophelia. I'm your father." This had to be some kind of sick joke, but then why did part of me feel like I believed him?

 **Silas P.O.V**

From the moment I woke I felt like I could do anything and I could my purpose now was to bring down that veil, and be in the arms of my one true love and my beautiful Ophelia. That all I thought about over the last 2000 years to have Amara and Ophelia in my arms once again, and with Qetsiyah dead a long time ago there nothing stopping me. All I needed was for the expression Triangle to be complete and I would be closer to the two most important people I cared about. Fortunately for me that professor Shane had turned the Bennett witch into a ticking time bomb that she was powerful enough to get me closer to be with my family. The sacrifice of the 12 humans were done and 12 demon, all I need to complete the triangle was the death of 12 witches. Bonnie was a difficult little witch to deal with, but when I showed her what I could do to her and dearest, her tune changed rapidly which of course worked to my advantage.

I had told her what she needed to do to bring a coven of witched together and my plan worked perfectly, but there was one final Ingredient we need to complete the final ritual that was help of the unum praeditos. Now I've heard about the myth of unum praeditos, and that what I thought it was a myth and somehow we could override it. But the Bennett witch informed me that there is was right here in Mystic Falls to my surprise, it was like the fates were on my side they were undoing the injustice that Qetsiyah had set upon me. The night when the final sacrifice was performed where Bonnie had all 12 witches linked so she could take them down, along with the unum praeditos. I watched from a far and I could see how powerful the both of them were together I haven't sense that kind of magic in 2000 years, the energy that came off the both of them. Bonnie had put the unum praeditos under some kind of trance, apparently she weren't willing to help she looked like a fiery little thing. Even though I watched them as they drained each witch of their powers, but I couldn't keep my eye from the unum praeditos. There was something familiar about her she reminded me of someone and I couldn't think of who.

Well after the ritual was done the witch did a disappearing act on me leaving behind unum praeditos I was in two minds to leave her passed out on the ground. I walked away but something pulled me back to her, I looked down on the ground I couldn't help but keep looking at her thinking there was something about her. Why couldn't I walk away from her? I picked up from the ground and held her in my arms, I didn't know what the hell to do with her, then it hit me the witch told me that she staying at the same house where my shadow self-lives Stefan Salvatore. I put her in the car and began to make my way to the Salvatore residents, my eyes kept adverting in the rear-view mirror looking at the girl unconscious in the back seat. I couldn't understand why she seem familiar and it was irritating me now. I finally arrived at the Salvatore I grabbed hold of the girl and threw her over my shoulder, I walked toward the front door and luckily it was unlocked well home filled with vampires. I dropped her on the floor in the front entrance I walked away, but once again I felt drawn to go back to her. I don't know what it was about this one girl, I think it was the magic within her that gave me this strong pull to her as hard as it was I finally walked away.

I had been waiting days for the right moment for the witch to drop the veil she needed to connect all of the three point, to find the centre point to where I will finally come face to face with my Amara and Ophelia. The Bennett which told me to meet her in the southern west clearing in the woods, she was going to bring the cure for me so I would become mortal once she dropped the veil. I had been waiting for over an hour, I'm not a patient man and even more so when one more spell needed to be broken before I could be finally united with my family. I will die at peace and be with them in the afterlife, my beautiful Amara who just by the sight of her would let my heart skip a beat I never thought it was possible to love anyone like I loved and still love her. Then my beautiful Ophelia my precious little girl with her sparkly blue eyes just like my mothers, her long brown hair like her mother's a creation of mine and Amara love my perfect little girl.

While I was deep in my thought thinking about my family I was attacked from behind, it turned out to be a traveller who was a disciple of my bitch ex Qetsiyah. He came here to kill me but unfortunately for him he weren't totally clued up with the fact that I'm immortal, that the cure is needed to actually die. He pleaded for his life I wanted to rip him to shreds until he brought up one name Ophelia, which automatically made me stop. The traveller informed me that Alana a neighbour of my mother village had taken my Ophelia before killing my own mother. Hearing that my own mother had died due to the jealously that Qetsiyah had, because I feel for Amara her handmaiden. I did wrong I will admit that but how can you stop true love when I looked Amara all I felt was my life mapped out, when I would look at Qetsiyah all I would see was misery. I demanded to know more about my daughter and he informed me that Alana had performed a spell on Ophelia to forget everything from her life before, she was given a new name Star. That name seem familiar. He told me that before Ophelia was taken that Qetsiyah had performed a spell her on, that only her blood would be able to wake me from the deep slumber that she planned to put me in. I didn't want to hear anymore him from him he pleaded for his life before I snapped his neck, I dropped him to the ground and began to reflect over what he had just told me.

That my little girl wasn't dead she was very much alive that she didn't know anything about her past, that her whole life and name had been a lie. I tried to place all the piece altogether of what he told me why did that name Star sound familiar? Then it all hit me like a ton of bricks all at once the conversation I had with the witch she told me it was down to Star that I was awoken. That Star was the unum praeditos, she had vampire blood in her system when she die. The girl who I couldn't think why she looked like someone I knew was my Ophelia my daughter. I felt a flood of emotions run through me I couldn't believe that I had come face to with my own flesh and blood, and let her use her magic for my own personal gain. I had to see her. I had to know for sure that it's her that I'm not losing my mind that this traveller wasn't playing with my emotions. But where would I start? I knew she resided with the Salvatore's that would be the first place to look. In this moment in time I didn't care about dropping the veil, I needed to know the truth about my daughter.

I left the clearing and went directly to the Salvatore home I search high and low and she wasn't there, when I enter a room that appeared to be of a female I had the same sense I did when I would feel my daughter present. Could it be true that this Star was my Ophelia? I needed to know once and for all. I left the house and began to look all over town there wasn't any indication that she was here. Could she have left? I went to the last place in this stupid town the large mansion that was owned by the Mayor son, I approached the grounds and looked around. My world came to stop when I saw the brunette I had seen for the first time a few days ago, she appeared to upset. I approached her and she sense me straight away she thought I was Stefan the carbon copy of myself, but what I was more concerned about is the reason why she was crying. The way she looked at me her expression were the same as of when she was a child, I knew the young lady before me was my Ophelia after 2000 years she more beautiful than I ever thought she would be. She certainly had my temper as she shouted at me to leave her alone, she inherited some of my traits, but I need her to know the truth that I'm her father. I knew standing this close to her I knew that she was my little girl I was having that same overwhelming feeling I used to have when I always saw her as a child.

"What did you say?" She wasn't taking too well with what I had just told her, I needed to explain everything to her.

"Ophelia, I know this is a lot to take in." I watched as my little girl looked frighten with me approaching her, and it killed me seeing her like that. "I thought you were dead, she told me you were dead." Those were the last words that Qetsiyah had told me that Amara and Ophelia were murder by her own hands before she turned me into stone. Leaving me torture for 2000 years thinking that the both of them were in the afterlife. I looked at my daughter as she backs away from me while shaking her head

"Wait...what? Who told you that I was dead?" Her voice shook slightly it pained me to see her like this, I didn't want to overwhelm her like this.

"Qetsiyah when she put me under the spell she told me that she murdered you and your mother." I stepped a little closer to her, and she didn't move away from me. "She lied your here... but how?" Amara and I had both taken the cure to make us immortal, so how could our daughter still be alive after all of this time? Could it be because of the fact that she the unum praeditos?

"Ok, Stefan I don't know what kind of game that you're playing. But I had enough and I'm leaving." Of course she going to think that I'm him, I needed her to know I'm not 'Stefan' she tries to leave but I stopped her. "Get out of my way, Stefan!" She screamed at me once again showing me that she was truly my daughter with my temper.

"I'm not Stefan, I'm your father Silas." She looked at me like I was crazy, and I didn't blame her Alana had taken every memory from her, if she wasn't dead already I would quite happily murder her with my own two hands.

"Ok, Stefan I don't know what kind of game that you're playing. But I had enough and I'm leaving." She tried to leave again but I stopped her. "Get out of my way, Stefan!" I need her to know that I'm her father I took in a deep breath and touched her cheek.

 **Flash Back—9947 BC Ancient Greece**

 _I had been pacing back and forth hearing the screams from Amara chambers while she was bringing our child into this world. I felt excitement to see this beautiful creation that Amara and I had made out of our love, but I also felt fear, as our relationship was a secret. I was engaged to another woman her name was Qetsiyah she was a powerful witch but in comparison I was by far more powerful. Our engagement was more due to the fact of it was expected which I went along with, as my mother that the two most powerful families would combine. What I fear was the fact that the relationship I had with Amara was a secret, and now she was having my child I fear what Qetsiyah would do if she found out. I continued to hear the screams from Amara and it pained me to hear her in so much pain, I wanted to use magic to help, her but her mother was against it. So I had to endure hearing my true loves screams. After what felt like an eternity the screams stopped, and moments later I was told that mother and baby were doing fine. I went into the room where Amara and our child were I stood there frozen on the spot as Amara held a tiny baby in her arms, she looked up at me and smile._

 _"Silas, look at our little girl. She is beautiful." I couldn't believe I had a daughter I approached Amara who holding our daughter tightly in her arms, I crouched down and strokes my baby cheek._

 _"She the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." I looked at Amara and kissed her she had given me such a precious gift, a gift of a child created out of our love, I pulled away and looked at my little girl who was sleeping calmly in here mothers arms. "What shall we name her?" Amara looked down at our little girl then back to me._

 _"How about Ophelia?" She smiles and kissed me I couldn't help but_ _smile at my blue eyed daughter._

 _"That a perfect name for her." I lead down and kisses Ophelia on the forehead "Welcome to the world Ophelia"_

 _ **Present Day**_

"I'm not Stefan. I need to you believe that." I wanted Ophelia to believe me that this wasn't some sick joke to hurt her feelings. "For two thousand years all I've ever wanted was to be with you and you mother, and her you are." This was becoming over whelming for me now having my daughter all grown up before me I backed away from her. "That bitch ex of mine she knew exactly how to hurt me. I was foolish to believe that she would kill a child, of course she wouldn't of killed an innocent child." I yelled in fury I realised my action and looked at my daughter who didn't speak a word, I wanted to know what she was thinking. I could invade her thoughts, but could I really do that to her there must be a million questions going through her mind. "I know this is difficult. It took me a while to come to terms with it all. But you are _my_ Ophelia." She glared at me.

"If you are really my father. Prove it!" She scoffed. Of course she would want proof, it was unbelievable how her behaviour was like mine when I was human, before the time when it was all about the power and becoming the better witch.

"You want me to prove it, you defiantly are my daughter." I smiles and touches her cheek once again.

 _ **Flash Back—9950 BC Ancient Greece**_

 _Ophelia just turned three years old she had proven to be the most special little girl, she was gifted from the moment she would crawl. She had a lot of power for someone who was do young Amara feared that it was too much for her, but I wanted our daughter to embrace heritage. So when I wasn't with that so called fiancée of mine I would spend time teaching Ophelia how to control her magic. Today I was trying to teach her how to levitate a feather, couple of feathers set a light but that was due to her powers were strong._

 _"Well done Ophelia," I spoke proudly while I watched my daughter floating a feather without setting it alight. "Stay focus." I told her while I stood behind her looking at her with a smile._

 _"Look, Father I'm doing it." She spoke proudly, she had been getting frustrated with all the feather she had burnt but now giggling._

 _"Your very gifted Ophelia, you're going to very powerful when you're older." I picked her up and held her in my arms and kisses her cheek, I watched as Ophelia gave me a beaming smile._

 _"Love you, Father." Every time I heard her say that it opened up my heart, to have that unconditional love to hear those word from your own flesh and blood is a feeling that can't be described._

 _"Love you too." I smiles widely at my little girl_

 _ **Present Day**_

"Father..." She spoke the word slowly I dreamt of hear her call me that for over 2000 years, I looked at my daughter she finally knew who I was. I notice the colour fade away from her face she went white as a sheet, her eyes rolled back she drops down to the ground. I crouched down and checked she was ok she was still breathing I think with everything had overwhelmed her.

I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the car, I think I may have done the wrong thing by telling her all that in one go. That was selfish of me, Ophelia was upset already when I arrived and I just turned her world upside down with me telling her I'm her father. I drove to the Salvatore home I parked up and got Ophelia out of the car I carried her into the house I didn't care if anyone was in, my concern was that she was ok. I placed her on the couch and moved her hair from her face, my beautiful little girl had been through in her life time. I needed to give her time to come to terms with this, I didn't know what her reaction would be like when she woke. What if she rejects me? Could I deal with rejection from her! No I couldn't I had to walk away and give her time a few days maybe I'll return, as this was overwhelming for her it was for me too. I had found out my daughter that I thought had died over 2000 year is alive and living a life tragedy. I need time to think if this is what I wanted I'm so close to being back with Amara, now I have to choose to die and be with my true love, or continue with my immortal life and grown a relationship with my daughter.

 **Damon P.O.V**

How could I of been so stupid I believed everything that Star told me that she was sorry for what she did, that she had turned it all back on. How foolish was I to believe that she turned it all on, Star played a performance of a lifetime she really did. I argue with Stefan the whole day defending her and she just played all of us, she really wasn't that girl I once met. This was all down to Elena and Katherine it was their fault that Star had become what she is. I had feeling for Elena and I cared about her a lot, but I can't forgive her for her action on that island, jealously is an ugly look and it didn't look good on her. Then again revenge didn't look good on Star either the way we found Elena in the jail cell all broken and hurt, it was crazy I really didn't think that Star had it in her to do something like that. I had torture people over the decades but not to the extremes that she went to, the switch was definitely off.

I had tried to talk to Elena to see if she was ok but she wouldn't even let me into the house, that how messed up she was. For the last couple of days I watched her house with the concern that Star may come back to finish off what she started. Elena would only let one person into the house and that was my brother, I couldn't even question him about Elena because we weren't on good terms. Which was annoying the crap out of me so I decided to try and find Star instead there was one slight problem I had no clue where to start. That was until I bumped into the original sister who informed me that Klaus had taken Star on a little field trip. When I asked her to elaborate on what Klaus was doing with her all Rebekah told me is that he planning on 'making' Star turn it back on, for that one very moment I was actually proud of the hybrid. One thing about Klaus when it came to Star he show some sign of humanity that beneath all of that power hungry dick, he really did care or shall I say loves her. The man who told me once that 'Love' is a vampire greatest weakness, well it proven his kryptonite is Star and he better not make that known to his ermines as they will use Star as tool in a war against Klaus.

I tried to call him on his cell but he weren't picking up the douche had to pick today to be dick and not answer. I felt like no one wanted my help that I'm getting rejected from every angle and I don't even know what I care so much, I never used to care like this! Great I've become soft! I got back into my car and drove home I think I need a distraction of some sort, yeah I'll get showered and dress and go out on the prowl. Pick up a few sorority girls you know have a few drinks let out this penetrated frustration out, and of course not forgetting my greatest pleasure of blood. That sounds like the best plan I've come up with for a very long time. Damon Salvatore back to his care freeways like the good old days. I walked into the house and I was about to head up the stairs and saw an unconscious Star on the couch, I walked over to the sofa and shook her lightly.

"Star?" She looked terrible paler than usual, Star began to stir slightly, but her eyes didn't open "Star!" I shook her a little harder this time Star opens her eyes slowly.

"Where am I?" She mumbled while looked at me with a very confused expression, why the hell did Klaus just drop her off in the couch?

"Home, and you have explaining to do." I was happy she was home, but I was pissed at her for tricking me, I couldn't even looked at her for lying to me I had to move away from her.

"Damon?" Star spoke with confusion as she sat up holding her head.

"Yes in the flesh! So who are you today?" I need a drink for this conversation I walked over to the bar. "Vengeful torturous Star, or Miss Sweet and innocent, cause I get confused with your roles." I spoke with sarcasm while I glared over at her Star kept looking around the room.

"Where is he? Where is my father?" She spoke panicky, what the hell is she on about her father?

"You're what?" She gets up from the couch running her hands through her hair, she always did that when she was worried or frighten.

"My father. He was here. I saw him." She began to search the room like a crazy person. "Dad?!" What the hell had Klaus done to her? I super-sped to her I think she might be losing her mind as wasn't taking to be a vampire well at all.

"What are you on about your father—" Then it all hit me that Silas had made himself know to Star, that dick! What the hell was he thinking Star was already an emotional mess and now he dropped the biggest bomb shell on her.

"Damon…" Her voice was shaking as she spoke. "I'm not crazy. I saw him. I saw my dad. Please help me find him. " I knew she weren't crazy, but she needed to get a grip she behaving like a loon right now, I got hold of her.

"You need to calm down Star. Silas not here." Why did I say his name him as I hadn't told Star about knowing her father is Silas.

"No, Damon! He has some explaining to do. I want to know why he looks like Stefan. I need to know Damon!" Did I hear her say he looked like Stefan? What the hell had happen to her?

"Star please your talking like a crazy person right now. Where have you been since you tortured the crap out of Elena, is the switch on or off right now?" I was trying to distract her from her crazy talk, and once I've calmed her down I'm paying a visit to the original dick and find out what the hell had he done to her.

"Elena deserved everything that happened to her. So if you are expecting me to apologize, you will have a long wait because I have more important things to do than to worry about precious Elena Gilbert, who sucks as a vampire by the way. Excuse me, so I can go find my father." Star spoke to me really annoyed she was really on a mission to find her 'father' I think she was tripping out or something and she needed a reality check.

"So looking for a father who been MIA more important than tell me where the hell you've been!" I shouted at her actually didn't give a crap about her stupid ass father. "Actually screw that! What about an apology Star, you know for fooling me telling me it all switched on. You played me and I'm meant to be your friend! News flash you DON'T treat your friends like that!" I was pissed at her for all that I never thought that Star would play me like that, I know how it is when the switch is off, but even with all emotions off there always that one person you would never want to hurt. Over the years it had been Stefan that why when I had turned it all off I stayed away from him, because he was the last person who I ever wanted to hurt. Yes we had this love hate relationship, but he was always my baby bro. I thought it would have been the same with Star that even with everything off that I would be that one person she couldn't deceive.

"Damon, I'm sorry, but I have to find him." I watched as Star sped out of the house she had finally lost it why does she keep talking about her father? I super speeds after her and somehow caught up with her threw her to the ground pinning her down. Star looked shocked by what I had done to her "Damon, get off of me!"

"NO! You're losing it Star." I held her down more firmly "You may not value our friendship, but I do and I'm not letting you go all around town like a crazy person looking for a guy who hasn't even made himself know to you!" I raised my voice at her Star looked at me confused, I don't know if she was hallucinating, or there was something wrong with her I couldn't understand her behaviour right now.

"But I saw him and he looked just like Stefan." What the hell is she on about? Why has she come back from being from Klaus all screwed up, I'm going to stake that asshole.

"You're telling me your 'Father' looks liked Stefan." I need to talk to her rationally I got up and helped her up "Ok Star we need to do one of two thing. One being I think we need to check you into Vampire rehab as your state of mind needs questioning. Two you're still in love with Stefan and your using searching for you dad as an excuse to find him. I'm hoping going down option two cause anything better than that hybrid dick husband of yours." Star stayed quiet I knew it wasn't the time to joke, but she was seriously worrying me, I approached her and put my arm around her. "Look you've been through a lot since turning. I think you're just overwhelmed right now, and I'm here to help you through this." I gave her small smile. "You know how a friend should be. I know I'm rusty at all this, and people think of me as heartless dick." I placed both of my hands her shoulders and looks into her eyes. "But when it comes to you Star I can't be like that because you matter to me. So can we please stop the crazy talk and go back in the house." I smiled at her with hope that she had taken everything I told in, but she smiles at me

"Sure. Let's go." Right now my main priority is Star and no one else after the way she behaved I'm concerned about her, maybe with her being unum praeditos and turning into a vampire screwed her up. I don't know a lot about any of this but the one thing I know for sure is whatever going to happen with Star I'm going to be by her side. I'm not going to abandon her like everyone else has in her life I'm going to be right by her side taking in the good and the bad.

 **Star P.O.V**

It was too much for me. The constant unbearable pain I wanted it to end. I was sick and tired of hurting everybody that cared about me. I felt like I was a curse I wished that I had never been born. When I was gone, I knew that everybody would be happier, Damon would not have to worry about me again. He could probably convince that Elena that he was the one that he was her soul mate and not Stefan. Stefan would finally have peace because he wouldn't have to worry about me anymore, and Elena wanted to be with him. Maybe that could happen if I wasn't around to interfere or Katherine could finally sink her claws in him. Nik, my husband finally had what he always wanted a child and that was something that I could never give him. It broke my heart when I found out that Hayley was having his baby. He had cheated on me, and I couldn't blame him because I was a selfish emotionless bitch. I knew that I was hurting him and I didn't care, I even told him to turn it off because feelings were pathetic. I even laughed when he begged me not to go. And then there was the dream that I had about seeing my father, Silas but that was all that it was just a dream. My mind was made up I waited until Damon was distracted by drinking, and went to the study. It didn't take me long to find the stake and I stood by the window and held it over my heart I was ready for all this to end once and for all.

"Star…" Now I'm hallucinating now hearing the voice of my husband, but I sense something in the room I turned to my right and there he stood looking at me with sorrow in his eyes. "Sweetheart what are you doing?" He began to approaches me with caution, I didn't know if he was really here I didn't know if my mind was playing tricks on me once again. I held the stake firmly against my chest I wanted all of this over with, I'm tired of the pain and suffering I have caused, I wanted it to all be done with.

"I can't take it anymore, Nik. I want it over. I want to die." I felt my tears rolling down my cheeks I every part of me wanted to drive this stake through me this was my time. I was meant to die on the island I wasn't ever meant to be vampire I will finally be at peace.

"No Star, isn't who you are." He kept coming closer to me and I began to back away from him, he raised his hand in surrender that he wouldn't hurt me. "You don't have to end it Star, you have people who care about you a great deal." All I did to those people who cared about me was cause then pain and misery.

"No, let me die! All I do is cause pain! I hurt everybody that cares about me! All of you would be better off if I was dead." I held on to the stake tight and took in a deep breath, suddenly it was ripped out of my hand I felt a tight embrace. I looked up to see those blue-green eyes of the man I once fell in love with, looking at me with fear. In the years I had known Niklaus I had never seen such fear before from him.

"You will bring more pain to those people that care about you lives if you chose to give up and die." Nik looked into my eyes. "You are stronger than this." I wasn't strong, if I was I wouldn't be breaking down like this, I'm not the person who Niklaus thinks I am. No I'm weak not strong whatsoever.

"No, Nik! Please let me die! I can't take the pain anymore." I broke down crying I need him to let me go I wanted it all end. I wanted him to give me my last dying wish that I chose not to be here on this earth anymore.

"I can take it away." He pulled away from me. "I can take the pain away from you, but it will not lead to your death. I could do that for you, but I know that you are stronger than you think you are Star." I knew what Niklaus meant he was willing to compel me even after all the hurtful thing I had told him, I couldn't understand why he would never give up on me. All I ever done to him is cause him pain from faking my death to telling him I was going to die while he was trapped in the Gilbert home. To tell him I didn't love him or care for him, how could the Hybrid who is known to be wicked not give up on me?

"Why do you care? All I do is hurt you" I spoke the words of truth to him, he looked at me with loving look in his eyes, as he caressed my cheek.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you. I know you told me that I don't mean a thing to you, but I love you Star. I will love you will my last dying breath, and I can't walk away from you. I've tried... but I can't."


	22. A Thousand Years

**Klaus P.O.V**

I walked away from the one woman who I have ever had any kind of emotion for _love_ yes that four letter word could make me the Original hybrid weak. I once said that a vampire greatest weakness is love, and that is true, my one weakness was Star the woman who I love more than anything. More than my own family, more than this _child_ that about to enter my life, from the moment I laid my eye on her I knew she was the woman I wanted to spend eternity with. It strange to think from seeing someone for the first time that you can feel not only an attraction but also a connection. I had walked this earth for 500 years at that time, and I never felt that connection with any women I had been with. Even after another 500 years when I thought my Star was amongst the angels in heaven, because that where she truly belonged. I couldn't get her out of my mind that I knew within myself that I would never find anyone like her.

When I look over the last 500 years, when Star death took place I changed, I turned into more of a monster than I was already, I need something to keep me from breaking from losing the most precious person I've had in my lifetime. So yes turning into the Original that everyone feared that wouldn't give any mercy, worked for me because I couldn't show not anyone one how I was feeling not even my own family. Because deep down Niklaus Mikaelson the Original vampire was a broken man. The wounds I had would never be healed, because the day when my wife Star died. a part of myself went with her, the part of me that was still good.

With this revelation of me becoming a father I knew it upset my Star that why she fled from the mausoleum when Hayley confirmed that she was with child, from that moment I knew that Star had turned her humanity on. She wasn't the cocky vampire that she was throughout the day, where she would flirt with Marcel, the man who I considered as my son. But from that moment when we all heard the rapid heartbeat of my unborn child it was like the world stood still, the look upon the face of my wife tore me apart knowing that all she ever wanted was a child of her own.

I remember in 1490 after we married that it was spoken of having a family, how could I turn around to her and tell her that would never be possible, so I kept telling her in time we would have a family one of many lies I had told her. When I saw her once again after 520 years I felt more than just being overwhelmed, it was like everything I had kept behind the flood gates all came to the surface. That my Star wasn't dead that she still walked amongst us. I recall that one night when I came face to face with the woman who I've longed for 520 years, I wanted to hate her, every part of me wanted to, but I couldn't. When I looked into her eyes all I felt was the love and adoration I had for her, and still had for her, hate couldn't even come into the equation not one part of me would allow that. So why I'm allowing her to make the choices? Why I'm allowing her to dictate to me how I should chose my life? Because I know in my heart that I will never feel complete not having her by myself.

Elijah had convinced me to stay to help the witches with their plan to take down Marcel, I saw how Marcel had taken over New Orleans how he respected by his under piers. Marcel was the king of this city, and I'm going to take that thorn back. With my new heir coming what I king needs is a queen by his side. So I made the decision to go back to Mystic Falls to convince her that I can't be without her and it was the truth, I lived 520 years with the pain of not having her how could I live my years knowing she out there and I never fought for her. I'm not going to back down, I shouldn't have backed down before. I saw the hurt in her eyes when she told me that she didn't care about me, I knew Star was lying to me but I was too coward enough to press on the matter. How could I spend the rest of eternity and have this child that is part of me without her by my side. I know my wife well enough to know that every word that came out of her mouth was a lie to me. So I will not leave Mystic Falls until she finally admits that, she can't live without me as much as I can't live without her.

I arrived at the Salvatore home I saw that Damon car was there, I wondered if Star had actually here she was upset I'm sure she would of returned here. Well there was only one way I would find out, I approached the house and walked through the front door, and there stood Damon looking as amused as ever to see me.

"My least favourite Salvatore." I walked further into the parlour and glanced around room. "I was hoping on seeing Star. Do you know where she might be?" I turned back to him and he began to smirk, oh I loathed when he did that but I had to remember this is Star friend. I technically can't hurt hut him without hurting Star.

"Why? So you can corrupt her some more Klausy." I clenched my jaw I hated to be called by that name, but I had to keep my temper under control for now. "Sorry I have no idea where she can be." He drinks some bourbon, he looks at me with a smirk. "But if I see her I might tell her that you stopped by." I had enough of his attitude the nice approach wasn't going to work with Damon, I super-sped to him and grabbed him by the throat.

"You do not make those decision Damon, and what happened was out of my control." I tighten my grip around his throat. "I have no time to be playing your games, tell me where she is." I raised my voice to make the older Salvatore clear I weren't going to play his games, Damon was choking still manages to smirk sarcastically which annoyed me more.

"I don't know, and even if I did. Why the hell would I help you?" He snarled at me I was beginning to lose my patients and I could feel myself turn.

"You have approximately 2 seconds before you have a nasty bite, you do recall how that feels don't you Damon?" Damon has had the tragedy of it happen to him once before, he knew how gruesome a werewolf bite can feel. "So tell me or would you prefer me to have to compel it out of you, your choice Damon." Damon glared at me he knew he didn't have a choice in the matter as both option didn't go in his favour.

"She's upstairs. I think that she went to bed." I let go of him, why did Damon always have to be so difficult?

"See that wasn't that difficult." I left Damon behind and super sped up to Star room, but she not there, I heard a noise and follows which lead me into the study. That where I saw Star near the window, I could hear her sobbing quietly. I approached her and then I could see she was holding a wooden stake over her heart.

I could barely say her name as I was frighten to see her with that stake in her hand, that she was in such a bad way she was going to kill herself. I tried speaking to her with cation I didn't know if she was going to drive that stake through her heart if I got any closer. Star held the stake firmly against my chest while she looked at me with such sorrow in her eyes all I wanted to do is take the pain away from her, it broke my undead heart in to tiny piece seeing her like this. Seeing her with tears rolling down her cheeks, I couldn't believe what she was telling me that she wanted to kill herself this weren't the woman I know she wouldn't dream of saying such a thing. I kept going closer to her and she began to back away from me I raised my hand in surrender that I wouldn't hurt. She needed to know about who she was hurting not only me, but even the Salvatore would be distort if anything was to happen to her, Rebekah and Elijah too there was people who cared and loved her and she needed to remember that.

Star held on to the stake tight and took in a deep breath, I had to stop her the only way I could I used my speed and ripped the stake out of her hand held her in a tight embrace. She looked up into my eyes, all I could see in Stars eyes was hurt, sorrow and torment not what I wanted to see in the eyes of the woman I love. Star broke down crying these were the moments I didn't like when I would see my Star so sad, I knew I could help her with the pain she is feeling right now I didn't know if all of this was down to Hayley being pregnant with my child or there was more to this.

"I can take it away." I pulled away from her so I could see her clearly as I spoke. "I can take the pain away from you, but it will not lead to your death. I could do that for you, but I know that you are stronger than you think you are Star." I could make it all disappear? My concern was that Star wasn't human when she turned so would an Original be able to compel her?

"Why do you care? All I do is hurt you." I watched as her tears flowed down her cheek it pained me to see her like this, but I need her to know why I would never give up on her. I caressed her cheek.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you. I know you told me that I don't mean a thing to you, but I love you Star I will love you will my last dying breath and I can't walk away from you. I've tried... but I can't" I meant every word I couldn't walk away from her, knowing that I couldn't take down Marcel without her by my side. That the fact I was going to become a father and not have her there. I will give all that up for her any form of revenge or the chance of being a father for Star because none of that would not mean a thing without her.

"Why can't you let me go? Don't you see? It will be so easy for you once I'm gone. You can have everything that you always wanted Nik. Power and an heir. You still want all of that, right?" she cries "To be king? If I'm gone, you can have everything that you always wanted. So please let me die so I can never hurt you or anybody ever again" I felt a lump in my throat hearing of my wife not wanting to be here anymore.

"What would all of that mean to me without you by my side Star? What would be the point of being a 'king' when he don't have his queen by his side?" I cups her face between my hands "Your all that matters to me none of that means nothing to me without you beside me. So if a choice of me living another 500 years without you and having the power the hire, i choose the option where i have you. Because it will always be you Star why can't you see that" All I want is her I meant everything I told her what would be the point in having all of those thing without her? I would be a miserable bastard that I had been for 520 years and I didn't want to live like that anymore, Star was alive and I wanted her to be part of my life like we always said Always and Forever.

"Nik please I don't want to hurt you anymore. Just let me die because I am a curse from the minute that I was born. I have done nothing but caused you pain. Think about it, Nik" she began to sob uncontrollably "I faked my death. I used you for sex while my humanity was off. I said that you meant nothing to me!" she began to raises voice "Why would you want to continue to be with someone like me? Why, Nik? I don't deserve you or anyone! The only thing that I deserve to do is die!" raises the stake once again and I snatches the stake out of her hand I refuse for her to do this.

"Why are you so blinded Star? Why do you think so low of yourself? I may not agree with your choice of friends but Damon needs you, Stefan too for Christ sake your oozing with negativity" I snapped the stake in half out of anger "So instead of facing your demon you chose you run and die, you're not the person i thought you were" I turned to walk away but stops I need to tell her why I couldn't give up on her "You want to know why i can't give up on you? Because as you know as well as I do to fall hopelessly in love with one person in a thousand years, you don't give up on them you forgive them for their mistakes. We maybe supernatural creatures now but we still have our human traits Star and that not to give up on the people you love" I looked directly into her eyes "even when they have given up hope" I adverts my eyes from her knowing that maybe I weren't getting through to her "Dose that answer your questions?" Star says nothing and just cries "I'm going to be in Mystic Falls till sun down" I began to approaches her "Now if you truly believe your life not worth it, that you are better off dead than alive" I placed my hand on her cheek "Why don't you take a look around you first, and if you still feel that you don't want to be here. Then i will not stop you as hard as it will be not to have you in my life or on this earth, if it sadden you so much I chose not to be selfish and let you go" I began to wipes away her tears "Please think about what i told you before you will do something that can never be undone" She still hadn't spoken a word I didn't know if this was a good sign or bad "I shall leave you to ponder on my words" I hesitated to lean in to kiss her as I wondered if she would rejected me, but took the chance and kissed her. I felt the same sensation as I felt every time I've kissed my wife, the flutter in the pit of his stomach making him feel alive for that moment. I wanted this to go further but knew what states my wife mind is at the moment, I pulled away after a few moment and rested my forehead to hers "I'll be at my home till sundown Star let me know your decision then" I kissed her forehead she turns away from me quickly keeping her face hidden "Well this is farewell for now" I supper speeds out of the room as I couldn't take see her like that anymore, every part of me ached for her I had never seen her in this state before. All I wanted to do is take her into my arms and tell her that all the thing that she feeling will fade away, and I did and it did not work. With whatever decision she decides it all down to her I can't force her or compel her because I couldn't live with that on my conscience, as much as it will pain me till the end of time if she chooses to die and walk away I have to respect her wishes.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

I haven't seen Star from the moment when she came into my room looking all seductive I still can't shake those images out of my mind, she looked too tempting I had to fight back my urges from wanting my way with her. Even after all this time 147 years she still did thing to me that I really thought were long and gone, no matter how much I tried to bury those feeling when Star was in my presences it was like it all came to the surface. When I began to kiss her it felt tiny sparks the same kind of sparks I felt when I was human, the rush that she gave me when her lips touched mine. Maybe that why I couldn't shake her off even after all these years there was something about Star that wouldn't allow me to do that, it could be due to the fact that she was my first true love when I was human and that a big deal. But I didn't know what happen one moment we were in each other arms embracing, reconnecting once again, then Star freaked out on me demanded me to stay away from her. Star screamed at yelled at me like a total crazy person I really didn't know what to do with her, she left my room and I wanted to go after her to make sure she was ok and I did eventually but when I did the front door was open and no sign of her.

I felt confusion with what happen I didn't know what to think anymore all I knew right then was the fact I was still in love with her, but I also know I was still in love with Elena. Before I couldn't never understand how Katherine could say she loved Damon and I at the same time, and now I think I finally understand. With Star there was that spark from the very moment I met her I weren't just attracted to just her beauty, but over time when I got to know the real Star I kept on falling in love with her that little more. We both wanted the same thing out of life to see the world to live our lives, how we wanted not the way people wanted us to. Star was the only woman who I ever considered to spend my life with I wanted to marry her, to share a fruitful life with her.

Then there was Elena the girl who I fell hopelessly in love with when I first came back into Mystic Falls yes she looked identical to Katherine, and when I saved her I did think she was actually Katherine. Once I began to watch her and her behaviour I knew it weren't her that I needed to know this girl, and from the moment I had the courage to interact with her I knew I wanted to know her more. With Elena I felt a connection that I hadn't felt in 147 year the same kind of connection I felt with Star, but they were two very different people. Elena is caring and think about all that are around her she lived a life where she was loved, with two parents that adored her a brother who at times didn't appreciate her but loved her still. She had Jenna who gave everything up to bring up Elena and Jeremy, even that dick John loved her more than anything all the wrong things he did do was always to protect her in his own way. With Star she had the total opposite to all of that her parents were murdered she was lied to by the one person who she considered family Alana, then the day came when she fell in love with Klaus who hid his secrete of being an original vampire which lead to Star faking her death. Star life was quite a tragedy when you look back on it but then so was Elena life too, she had lost everyone she cared about for being what she is a Petrova doppelgänger.

Could my attraction be to these two girls be to the fact that I want to protect them that the love I had for them was more compassion, or was it real love? That the real question there because both girls are also in love with other men one being my brother and the other being the man I loathed. I don't know how any of this could be possible I mean this stuff don't happen in real life, where there three love triangle! At times I feel that Star wanted to be with Klaus because as much as I hate to admit it I see that Star good for him, she bring out that tiny bit of humanity he still has. With Elena when I look at her all I see is confusion I know she has feeling for me still, but then I see how she looks at Damon with adoration. The one thing Damon has made clear is the fact he will not allow another woman come between us anymore, he was willing to give up his feeling for Elena to save what we had that one thing I thought he would never do.

After not be able to find Star I knew I had to make amends with Damon that all he was doing was defending her, the one thing about Damon he will always protect and defend Star no matter what. He did this not because he had an attraction to her but due to the fact he looked at her as part of our family, that she was like the sister he never had Damon will protect Star till the end. The one thing I know about my brother he feared that he may lose her again that maybe she would runway and there would be another 147 years till he to see her again. Damon hid his emotions well from the world but when it came to me I weren't fooled by his sarcasm or his witty comments, I could see beyond all that and see that my brother hurting. With Star coming back to Mystic Falls all them months ago she brought back the Damon I recall from our human years, that when we looked at each other now there weren't hatred but that brotherly love. So maybe with Star coming back it may of screwed with my emotions or the way I felt about the two girls, but the one thing I'm thankful for is the fact that she help Damon and I build a relationship again whether she knew she had done that or not.

I knew of only one place that I would find Damon and that would be in the Grill dinking away his sorrow, I think Damon hated to fight with me as much I as hated to fight with him. I walked into the Grill and I was right there was Damon by the bar with a glass in his hand, I began to approach the bar.

"Looks like my baby bro joining, another glass" Damon requested from the bartender, then he turned to me and smirked "Come to apologies I hope" once again Damon masked his hurt with sarcasm and I think I need to let him win this fight, I took a seat next to him and poured myself a drink.

"Ok I was a dick" I drained my drink and poured another "And I shouldn't I fought with you over it" I drained the next shot as I don't think I've apologies this much before to Damon and I knew he was ravishing in it right now.

"Well… Well you never seize to amaze me baby bro I think that the first time you've apologies in I don't know maybe over 100 years" Damon was loving every moment of this but I did need to apologies for my actions, I shouldn't of doubt Star we have all been there where we turned our switch off she weren't herself and Damon was the only one who stood by her.

"Damon it was just hard for me to see her like that, you know the Star we know is sweet and kind and wouldn't do anything like that it just I couldn't and can't believe that she would do something like that" Damon nodded his head and poured us both a drink, I think it was the same me that we both couldn't wrapped around our heads how Star behaved.

"Look I'm not going to give up on her and neither should you Stefan" he turned to me Damon had a serious expression upon his face "I never told you this before because…because I didn't know how you would take it to be honest I didn't take it too well when I heard it all" he sighed and then drained his drink, what had Damon so stressed out and not able to tell me.

"What is it Damon?" what had he been holding back from me?

"It's about Star" he paused for a moment "Look before we headed on the island to get the cure she told me about her purpose of being Unum Praeditos" he poured another drink for himself I wanted to asked him a dozen question but the way that Damon was behaving he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "You recall that the whole purpose that Star was born was to take down some big evil" I nodded my head I recall there was a short conversation about it "Well the only person who could wake up Silas from his deep slumber was the blood of Unum Praeditos not just a drop of blood the whole lot" I knew that Star was the Unum Praeditos so she knew that she was coming on the island with us and not returning.

"Hold on. You're telling me Star knew that getting the cure would lead to her death?" I needed to get all of this clarified I watched as Damon nodded his head solemnly "And you didn't tell me because?" I raised my voice slightly at him I was annoyed because Damon knew that Star was going to die and didn't think I should know.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Stefan you know how that ended with the doppelgängers tag teaming on her and turning her into what she is today" he spoke a little bitter he really resent what Elena had done to Star, and I'll admit it was a moment of craziness but she didn't know what Star had planned that she was walking into her death.

"So your blame Elena for Star becoming a vampire?" I needed to know if Damon held a grudge against her for that, Damon got up from his seat and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Elena didn't deserve what Star did to her, but Star didn't deserve the fate that laid upon her now. You weren't there Stefan when she told me that she wanted to be at peace that she didn't want to walk around this earth for another thousand years not able to have the same things that every girl her age want, a happy life a family she wanted it over with" I notice that Damon eyes gazed over "Star will always be important to me and I will always put her first, and that even before Elena" he patted me on the shoulder "Elena was always meant to be with you I see that now, just be there for her Stefan because I'm not going to be around much longer" before I could even say anything Damon was gone, what did he mean by he won't be around much longer?

After the conversation with Damon down the grill he kept out of my way I wanted to know what he meant by that, was he planning on leaving town. Was he hurt once again so many question went through my mind but Damon weren't going to give me the answers. So what I did to keep my mind occupied was check in on Elena, she seem a little better in herself but I could still see the fear she still had that night. I spend the whole night with her and it felt good it was like all that stuff that had happen with her turning into a vampire the feeling she had for Damon, that Star hadn't returned and confused everything it just felt 'normal'.

I woke up and I had Elena in my arms it felt good to have her beside me once again that it felt normal, even Elena commented how it actually felt nice to wake up next to each other. But reality kicked in and I knew that I needed to find out what Damon meant about leaving, and also find out where the hell Star head out. Elena was understanding and I told her I would be back later she told me her day was going to be filled with old movies, I think she still feared going out Star being on the lose still even though her humanity was on/off I didn't blame her.

When I arrived home Damon was in the parlour he kept pacing back and forth I asked what had happen and he told me about finding Star on the sofa and how she was behaving strangely. That she spoke of her father and how she need to find him what worried Damon and I was the fact that Silas has approached Star and we didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Then Damon informed me that Klaus had taken Star away and he admitted that I was right that Star fooled him about having her humanity on, this would be one of those I told you so moments but Damon was beating himself up enough. So apparently Klaus had somehow brought back Star humanity and that he came to the house demanding to speak to her. Damon didn't go into detail what happen but shortly after Klaus left he and Star got into a debate, and now she had run off he wanted me to search for her as he was concerned that he would drive her further away.

So I left him and began to search everywhere for Star I had a gut feeling that she was still in Mystic Falls and I went and looked in the obvious places but not sign of her. There was only one other place that I could think of and I made my way there. I got to the top of the falls and saw Star sitting on the rock that we both use to go to in the 1860, we would both talk for hours on end about everything our hopes and dreams. I approached her and she hadn't even notice I was even there that she was that deep in thought which worried me.

"Star?" I was little worried as I weren't too sure which version of herself would respond, with her turning into a vampire her emotions were all over the place.

"Hi Stefan" she smiles half-heartedly at me I sat down beside her,

"So what brings you all the way up here?" I gave her a half smile I wanted to go into Star but I saw so much sorrow in her face and thought it's better take it easy on her rather than go crazy.

"I needed to get away from my babysitter, who is probably very pissed off with me" turned and smirks at me "And I needed to think" she gets up and stares at the falls "It's so beautiful here and peaceful too. Nobody to bother you for miles and miles" she looks at me with a smile "Remember when we used to come here just to get away? We would talk about our hopes and dreams" she smiles but it doesn't touch her eyes and they are full of pain and sorrow I wondered what had gotten her this upset I wanted to ask but maybe I should take baby steps.

"Babysitter... you mean Damon" I chuckled lightly as I knew how protective Damon would be with Star "He worried about you Star like we all are that all" it was the truth Damon was concerned about her that why he told me to find her as he didn't want to upset her any further, I looked out to the scenery it looked so peaceful "But your right it pretty amazing up here i remember showing you, i think it took us half a day to get up here and now we can do it in under a minute" I couldn't help but laugh "So from the way your behaving your humanity on then" I smiles at her she smile sweetly back to me.

"Yes it is and that is pretty amazing. And Damon will be ok. He always forgives me" I was a little annoyed with that one comment like she knew that no matter what she did Damon would forgive her or I would but I think Star needed a reality check.

"Of course we should always forgive you Star" I got up and she turned to me frowning "That what we are all meant to think everything you do is fine, like torturing Elena of course your forgiven for that. How about walking away from us and turning up after 147 year…. You're forgiven for that too? How about the fact that every time I'm near you or with you, that you screw with my head one minute it Klaus next you're all over me" I was trying to keep my temper under control but it was proven to be difficult "Your meant to be forgiven for that to?"

"I don't blame you for being mad because all I have done is play you, Stefan" she adverts eyes away from me "Why do you love me anyway?" that was a question that I would never hear from her why was I in love with her and it threw me off guard.

"Why do i love you?" I began to reflect back to all of the reason why I fell for Star all them years ago and why I couldn't let her go till this very day "You have you have to remember you were the first woman I've ever loved" paused to think about what I was going to tell her "So many reason Star we wanted the same thing in life, that we both wanted the same outcome" I looked at her "But I'm sure becoming vampires weren't on our bucket list" I gave her a small smile "Why can't you be true to your feeling what are you frighten of Star?" I wanted to know why couldn't she just be true to herself for once, I wouldn't hate her for whatever choice she decides I will stand by it.

"I don't deserve you Stefan. I never did" she spoke with sorrow in her voice where did that come from?

"So that your answer, after all this time that all you can say? You go around loathing Katherine for what she did to Damon and I" I looked directly into her eyes "but your no different from her you've played Klaus emotions and mine too" I tried to be the sensitive brother but I couldn't do I tried to walk away from her but she intercepts me.

"Stefan wait please I don't blame you for being angry because you are telling the truth. I did play you and Nik. And I am so sorry for doing that. You will never know how sorry that I am. But I don't want to do that anymore. I'm tired of always hurting you and him" I could tell in her voice that she meant all of that but maybe it was a little too late maybe I've been played one to many times.

"So why can't you decide who you want to be with? I know about Klaus and the history you have with him, but does he know about our past? Would he still want his precious Star if he knew she fell in love with another man?" I backed away from her I knew if Klaus knew about the past that Star and I sheared he may look at everything a little differently "I know how it feels to be in love with two different people and how it tears you up" I began to reflect on his feeling for Elena and Star how they were to two different people but I was very much in love with the both of them "Maybe the reason why you never told Klaus is because he the one you want to be with, that maybe what we had in 1860 should be left in the past" maybe that why I never told Elena about Star maybe because I didn't want to ruining what we had.

"I'm confused ok? I don't know who I want. I am torn, ok? I didn't want it to happen. But it did and I can't go back and change it now. I love Nik and you. Sorry but it's the truth" she sighs in frustration "I can't do this anymore and I won't. I refuse to put you and Nik through this anymore. It's time for me to make a decision" what did she mean by that speech?

"What that meant to mean?" Star had me more confused than ever right now, I couldn't never understand her these days, back in the 1800 it was easier to talk to her now it like I hardly know her at times.

"I am going to choose between you and Nik" I was taken back by her response I never thought I would hear of Star finally making the choice between Klaus and I.

"So when do you plan to make this big decision?" I spoke to her softly I knew I had been hard on her but didn't realize how genuinely torn up Star was about all this.

"Today" she spoke softly while she looked out to the falls I didn't know what to say to her.

"Okay then, well you know where to find me when you know" I stepped to her and kisses her on the cheek, then walks away from her. Whatever choice that Star makes today it wouldn't matter because after speaking to her I had finally made my choice about who I want to be with and shared my life with I just need to find the right word to tell her.

 **Elena P.O.V**

From the night when Star took me from my home I haven't been the same person I've tried to be the Elena that everyone knew me of, but when Star brutally tortured me I felt I left a part of me back in the jail cell. Stefan kept on checking on me which was sweet I forgot what life was like when it was just about me and him, as crazy as it sounds I didn't even think about Damon not once. Did that mean what I actually felt for him was actually down to the sire bond like everyone told me, or was it due to the fact that of what his best friend had done to me.

I just felt confusion right now this isn't want I wanted I never wanted any of this to happen I know what I did on the island to Star to attack her, and when I look back at all that she was right I didn't know Damon like she did. Maybe I'm another Katherine that played with the Salvatore brother's emotions but what I did worse that Katherine, it that I could never admit to the fact I played the same game as her. Maybe I didn't want to admit that to anyone because I try so hard not to be like Katherine, but it was in our blood Petrova doppelgängers are known to play at brothers hearts. I didn't want to do that again I didn't want to come in between Stefan and Damon anymore I will not be the one who destroys their relationship, I would rather live in a world alone without neither of them by my side than ruining something they been trying to fix for 147 years.

Stefan had been sweet he has been with me since it all happen he even stayed the night when I woke up in his arms it felt natural, like what had happen over the last few months had disappeared. It felt like the first time once again that that butterfly feeling in the pit of my stomach when I looked at him, my Stefan the guy who I instantly fell in love with. Even with the fact of him being a predator and a ripper I could never give up on him I stood by his side through it all, so what changed that all where did all of that love admiration I had for him go? Oh yeah I turned into the one thing I never wanted to be a vampire that when it all went wrong, when the Elena that Stefan fell in love with died. But deep down inside I knew she was still there it was just because my feeling for Damon confused me, now when I think of it was my feeling for Damon ever true?

Stefan had left and assured me he would come back to make sure I was ok I didn't want him to worry too much about me, I didn't want his life revolving around me. I knew even thought he was here to protect me from the possibility of Star coming back for round two, I also knew he was worried about her too. I still recall the day when Rebekah had compelled us all and Stefan had admitted to the history with Star that he was going to ask her to marry him, but she fled all because of Katherine. That kind of love Stefan had for Star don't fade away or disappear I believe behind this façade that Stefan portrays, his still in love with her because like I was told once love like that never dies. So he had left me alone I felt a little on edge but it was daylight I didn't need to be scared of anything I mean Jeremy was sleeping upstairs and I just need to relax that all. So I put a DVD on and sat on the couch to watch some romantic comedy, well I weren't really laughing much I cried more than anything. I think it was due to my emotions being all over the place I needed to shake this off.

"Elena" I heard my name being called by a voice that made my whole body shiver in fear, I turned my head and there she stood Star with a normal expression upon her face "I'm just here to talk" she spoke softly while she raised my hands in defeat.

"What do you want?" I demanded as I got up at super speed I will admit I was frighten of her, who wouldn't be after every awful thing she did to me in that jail cell.

"I've just come to talk" Star spoke nervously "I just want to apologies for what i did..." why would she come here to talk there was nothing that needed to be said.

"Why? We have nothing to talk about" I didn't want to talk to her or relive what she did to me "Please leave Star" I tried to keep my voice calm as I didn't know if I shouted that she might attack me.

"Elena please I just wanna apologies I should of never done that to you, I know my humanity was off but what i did was brutal" I looked at Star who began to get teary eyed "but you didn't deserve that and I'm so sorry" then tears began to flow down her cheeks was her humanity back on? Did she want me to forgive her for what she did?

"Are you serious right now, Star? You tortured me and you expect me to forgive you just like that?" I went to the door and opens it "I want you to go now" as frighten as I was about her reaction I couldn't show her how frighten I was of her, Star walks towards the door and stops in front of me I could feel my heart racing with her being so close to me.

"To be honest i didn't expect you to forgive me, but i wanted you to know that I'm sorry and that i will have to live with what i did to you until the day i don't exist anymore" she steps out of the door and turned to me "I know that it not my place but you have two men who care about you a great deal whoever you chose to be with please look after them" she gives a small smile and walks away I couldn't believe what she had told me, she wanted my forgiveness I don't think I could ever forgive her for what she did to me. I shut the door and took in a deep breath I was trying to process what just happen in my mind, but it got interrupted with a knock at the door I opened the door.

"Just leave me alone" I shouted thinking it was Star but I came face to face with Stefan who looked a little startled with my response "I'm sorry I thought… don't worry come in" I opened the door further and gestured for him to come in, he gave me a small smile and walked in "I thought you would of come later I didn't expect you to be back so soon" I spoke as closed the door and I walked into the kitchen I notice that Stefan seen a little different.

"Yeah well there something I needed to talk to you about" I turned to face him and Stefan had a serious expression upon his face "You see while I was gone I went and did a little soul searching you know thinking about where I want my life to go and who I wanted to shear that with" I could feel my heart beating a little faster as I dreaded to hear what he was about to tell me, Stefan was a good man too good for me and with him soul searching I don't think that would lead to a life with me. He would pick the girl who tore out his heart and stamped upon it to the girl he once wanted to marry would he?

 **Silas P.O.V**

From the moment I left Ophelia I had been kicking myself for telling her everything that I was her father, I didn't take in consideration how it was going to affect her. And I watch as she fainted right in front of me of course it was all overwhelming for her, to hear that her father was still here that everything she had been told was a lie. The way I felt right now I wanted to be back in that tomb rotting away with the hope of seeing my Amara and Ophelia, not turning my daughter world upside down. But the damage had been done now I've confused my own flesh and blood I sense her mind was filed with confusion before I even opened my mouth, now I've left her with even more confusion what kind of father would do that. Ophelia was the apple of my eye those years I had with her before the whole Qetsiyah revenge, nothing was more important to me than her and Amara to see my little girl hurt it tortured me more than being encase in stone not able to touch her.

I need to do something to keep my mind distracted from this problem I had created so I went to pay a visit to the witch, of course I never showed her my true form that was only for Ophelia. The people of this town didn't need to know yet of my connection with Stefan Salvatore, not until the time was right. I need to know when we were going to drop this veil I was losing my patient with her but unfortunately I couldn't harm her, as she was consumed with expression the only magic along with Unum Praeditos but I refuse to have Ophelia to cast that kind of magic. Knowing now she is my daughter I would never ask her to do such a thing not against her will like before. My conversation with the Bennett witch was short apparently we needed a full moon for this spell to be performed, as luck prevails tomorrow night would be a full moon.

A day dawn and this was going to be the day where I would finally be at peace and be in the afterlife with my Amara, the only thing that troubled me more than anything is my Ophelia. She weren't dead like I thought she was she was very much alive for 2000 years I thought that she was on the other side with her mother, but she here in the flesh. But my little girl appeared to be troubled that she had so much on her mind that I sense a part of her didn't want to be here anymore, all I could see in her eyes was sorrow I wanted to intrude her mind but I vowed to Amara I would never do that to our daughter. I knew I had to see her soon to talk to her to see if she want to be part of retuning as a family, but I feared this conversation that maybe she has adapted to a life without her mother and father.

Before I even think about this matter I need to have a beverage or two to confront Ophelia our last encounter was a little tense, and I'm sure this time round that she will have a million questions. I didn't blame her either I wanted to go to the Salvatore home but I'm far too coward to face her yet or I fear that she may reject me now she had a clear mind. I knew there was a drinking establishment and right now he need something to clear his mind, I walked through the square and I saw my Ophelia sitting on one of the green benches lost in her thoughts. I hesitated to approach her I couldn't hid from her forever and I need to stop hiding from her, I walked over slowly to her.

"Ophelia" I saw that his daughter was deep in thought it took her a few moment to even notice I stood before her.

"Stefan, what are you doing here? I thought..." she stops because she realizes that I had called her Ophelia "Daddy?" I couldn't help but smile with hearing her call her daddy, I took a seat next to her.

"Ophelia why do you seem to have the weight of the world on your shoulders?" I was concerned about her mind was filling with so many questions about if she should be here or not, I didn't do it intentionally but I knew it was to do with the connection that we sheared.

"Daddy, is it really you? I'm not crazy or imagining things like Damon said?" she stares at me in wonderment like she had seen me for the first time once again, of course Damon would tell her that he knows me to be the bad guy 'Silas the big bad'.

"I'm not a figment of your imagination Ophelia" I wanted to assure her that this was me I moved her hair from her face so I could see her more clearly "The reason I'm here is all down to you my child" I still hated the fact that Qetsiyah had used my daughter as the only source to wake me and I could never seek revenge on her for that "As pleases as I'm that your alive I never wanted to wish this fate on you" not only of the fate that her blood had to wake me but I couldn't believe that my little girl was the one thing I loathed a vampire a lower being of what she should be, but she is my daughter and will always be no matter what she is. She moved away from me as she looked at me with a confused expression.

"No this has to be a dream or I'm going crazy because why would my best friend lie to me? You're not real and I am just seeing you because I want to see you. This is not real and it's all just a dream. I'll wake up and I'll be in my bed back at the boarding house" she sound delouse as she spoke I need her to calm down, I got up from my seat I need to convince her she weren't losing her mind as Damon quoted.

"Damon Salvatore i take it" I couldn't help but smirk, Damon Salvatore was a real charter "I've heard a lot about him and he does have a reverting mind, but even with those faults Ophelia he cares for you deeply. He trying to protect you from me" the look upon my daughter face pained me I had to look away from her for a moment "You know my reputation not a very good one from what the story books tell. But I'm not like that Ophelia all I've ever wanted is for us to be united but Qetsiyah wouldn't allow that, so she killed your mother and put me in a slumber. Then had you taken from your grandmother to be used as a pawn to awake me when the time was appropriate" I began to approached her slowly "Do not be mad at Damon for protecting you it was very honourable of him to do so" For Damon to do such a thing proved to me he wanted to protect my daughter as much as I do.

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?" Ophelia spoke with confusion of course they were appropriate questions to ask me but I only had one answer for that.

"I would like us to be a family once again" I smiled at her that what all of this was about to be together once again as a family.

"Why? Why now after all of this time? Why do you want to be in my life? I don't understand. You had all of this time to find me so why now Dad?" Ophelia glares at me she really weren't taking everything I told her in, I need for her to know it weren't my choice for her to be in this world alone that wasn't what I wanted for her.

"You think it was my choice that you were taken from me and your mother. You think i wanted you to live that last 2000 years not know where you're from" I had to stepped away from her as I felt myself getting a little angry "Did you hear the part of the story where i was in a tomb for 2000 years. Don't you think if that wasn't the case i would have looked for you Ophelia?" I watch as her face harden she really was a suborn thing.

"Really, Dad? Do you really think that we would have been a happy little family?" she began to smirk "Do you not know what my main purpose is? To stop the great evil that is coming. It's the only reason that I exist. To stop you, Daddy" she sneers the word 'daddy' I knew that anger would eventually come to the surface but I need for her to understand one thing,

"Yes your mind been filled with wise-tales. Qetsiyah used your blood in the spell to in tomb me Ophelia. She had it all planned that to awaken me would lead to the death of the most precious gift in my life. Alana filled your head with Qetsiyah story with what your destiny was meant to be but your fate weren't to take me down. Yes you're meant to take down a greater evil but I'm not it" I was hurt by the way my daughter behaving that she still believe I was the evil that she was mean to take down "But i will be gone soon..."

"Wait a minute. Are you trying to tell me that I'm not supposed to stop you? If you're not the great evil, who is it? And how can I find them?" so many questions she had she had walked this earth for 2000 years and still didn't know her potential.

"You're the Unum Praeditos Ophelia you can sense evil. Now what do you sense when I do this" I touched her cheek, she gasps as she knew my intentions weren't of the evil kind only of a man wanting to be with his family.

"Daddy please don't go. Don't leave me again please. Please, Daddy" I watched as my beloved Ophelia breaks down, I embraced my daughter tightly.

"I want us to be together once again Ophelia as a family, and i know how we can all be together and happy once again" I was still determined to bring the veil down to reunite my family once and for all.

"How?" she asked pulling away from me with confusion in her eyes.

"I know your unhappy Ophelia that your feel your life here is done, that you want to be at peace. And if we bring the veil down we can both pass on and be with your mother in the afterlife as a family" I moved away from her as it was more difficult than I thought to talk to her about this "I'm not going to lie to you with the veil coming down it will unleash all the supernatural being in predatory and they will roam the earth" I looked into my daughters eyes "but it will be worth it to be with you and your mother we can finally be a family"

"You want me to help you bring the veil down?" she looked at me a little stunned but I need for her to know that it will be the best thing for all of us to be together.

"Yes Ophelia, your more powerful than i ever thought you would be, unfortunately i can't use magic until i take the cure and I'm mortal again. With the three of us together isn't that what you ever wanted to be with your mother and father?"

"Yeah but it's the supernatural beings that I'm worried about. I mean I would bring back every supernatural creature that ever died. What would that mean for the people that i care about?" I began to frown at her it appeared that her 'friends' appeared to be more important than her own flesh and blood.

"You are concerned about your friends i understand that, but your mother has been wait for us for 2000 years Ophelia. Does that mean anything to you?" I felt myself lose my temper slightly that I thought my Ophelia had the same family value of when she was a child that it was family above all.

"Of course I want to see my mother" she spoke while frowning I knew I had hurt her feeling and that weren't my intension, but I needed her to understand the importance of this.

"So help me bring the veil down. We can be united Ophelia" I wanted to know why my daughter was hesitant and hold back and I did the one thing I thought I wouldn't do ever I read her mind, it was filled with so many question so many thought but one person kept on come to the fore front of her mind "Oh... you're in love" she really did have very strong feeling for this person I would say as strong as what I felt for her mother a love that she couldn't shake off.

"Please don't do that again" she sounded a little annoyed but I needed to know that was the true reason behind her doubt for seeing her mother.

"But that is the reason why you've not chosen to end your life because your love for this one 'man' I'm correct?" she looked away from me "Ophelia I know the love you have for him is strong is he the reason?" she turned to me with tears in her eyes, which confirmed to me that she wouldn't go ahead with this that her heart belonged here with him.

"Daddy I love him, I love him so much but all I do is cause hurt and misery and I know I should end it all and be with you and mother but I don't know if I can walk away from him" could I let her walk away from a man who she loved so deeply for my own selfish needs to have her on the other side with myself and Amara, I know Amara would never forgive me for tearing our little girl away from the man she loves.

"I understand and that why I think you shouldn't give up that you should be with the man whom you truly love Ophelia" I touched her cheek "I've been apart from your mother my one true love and you my precious little girl for 2000 years I know the pain of not being with the one you love. I can't have that fate for you I will not allow it" she began to wipe away her tears "tonight the full moon and the witch is going to drop the veil she has enough power within her to do so" Ophelia backed away from me wide eyed.

"You're going to leave me" her voice trebled "You're going to kill yourself to be with mother and leave me here alone once again" she began to cry uncontrollably I went to embrace her but she pushed me away "No…. you say you love me but you don't… you say I'm the most precious thing to you but I'm not" how could she even say those words to me of course she mean to world to me and she was important.

"Ophelia please…" I began to say but she cut me off.

"Don't you want to be in my life daddy don't you want to know the person I've become? I've lived for all this time alone with no family and now my own father choosing to walk away from me" as she was wiping away her tear more came flooding down this was like torture seeing her upset like this, I didn't know what to do or say to make this any easier on her.

"Ophelia you have a life a head of you with the man you truly want to be with, having me in or out of your life won't make a difference" she began to shake her head it felt like whatever I told her was the wrong thing I really weren't very good at this fatherly talk.

"Why can't I have you be part of that daddy? I know you love mother and you want to finally be with her but you have to choose…. It either dropping the veil and being at peace with mother and lose me or you could finally get to know your daughter" it felt like my whole world froze in that moment that I was given a choice by my daughter to pick her or Amara "I'm sorry daddy but you going to lose one of us because you made one thing clear to me and that the fact I can't be without the man I love so that reunion you been wanting will not happen" she walked over to me and kissed me on my cheek and looked into my eyes "The choice is yours, you know where I am when you decide" before I could say anything she disappeared right before me, how could I chose between the one I love and my own daughter?

 **Damon P.O.V**

Mystic Falls why did I came back here? Oh yeah to free that bitch ex of mine Katherine from the tomb, at time I wish I could go back in time and slap myself for that. My life before coming back here was great minus the part pining away for her, but I lived this carefree life where I could do what I wanted and be who I wanted. I didn't have to care or worry about anyone I lived the life of a bachelor, where I lived along brought as many girls back to my place without having to worry about what 'people' meaning my brother thought. I used to drink blood right from the vein and now I'm drinking out of blood bag! What the hell happen to me? Seriously coming back to Mystic falls had corrupted my way of thinking, I went from the vampire who didn't give a dam about anyone and wanted to destroy this town for what they did to Katherine to wanting to be the hero and save it.

Was it down to me wanting to do because I felt it was the right thing? That partly true but I think part of me did it for one person, that was Elena the splitting image of Katherine but in hindsight Elena Gilbert was nothing like Katherine Pierce . Elena was sweet kind and caring she showed compassion for everyone even an ass like myself, she didn't give up on me even at time when I did some incredibly stupid things it was like Elena could see all pass that and see the good in me. Not matter how much I felt an attraction to Elena she was with my brother and I tried to accept that so many times, but something wouldn't let me let her go I fell in love with Elena without even knowing it.

For a year and half I've been trying to impress Elena Gilbert we sheared a kiss and there was that moment of passion in Denver, that one night I knew that Elena had feeling for me but she was too afraid to admit it. With my brother being all ripper mode I think Elena leaned on me more maybe that why it all happened, because his mind was occupied with blood lust and pleasing Klaus to do his bidding. Stefan will never forgive Klaus for doing that to him making him turn off his humanity well I didn't blame him either, with Klaus doing that slowly Elena fell into my arms. When Elena died with vampire blood in her system everything changed she recalled all the time I had compelled her that I had confessed my love to her, she knew of every moment and it feared me because I'd not shown that venerable side to anyone apart from Star.

Star Mikaelson the only girl who I had ever told all of my most intimate secret too the thing that I had never told another soul, you know like how I felt after my mother passing the pain I felt. Star understood as she didn't have a childhood like mine with her parents being taken from her from such a young age, I could still remember my mother face whereas Star couldn't recall what her parents looked like. I think we both kind of felt sorry for each other that where it all started with me telling her about what my life been like with my evil father, and her story of her childhood then losing her husband to the 'war'. When Star left my life back in 1864 I felt like my world turned upside down, yes Katherine distracted me with her womanly ways and it worked until the day when I died and woke up with vampire blood in my system. When I chose not to live a life without Katherine thinking she had burnt in the fire in the Fells church….well we all know how that story went… not too well.

Then after 147 year Star came crashing back into my life like a comet burning though the sky crashing down to the earth, I recall that first day when she came to Elena home and stood there. Nothing had changed about her she still look like the girl I spent my days with in 1860, ok maybe her clothing was 'very' different I mean I never knew that Star had such a figure. Star was back in my life and I felt like it was a sign that maybe she came back, that thing would change around here that maybe there would be some fun put back into Mystic Falls.

Boy I was sooo wrong about that instead I found out the girl who I cared about as a sister was part of some suicidal mission, that she was the only one who could get the cure by her blood awakening the bad dude Silas. When she told me about her having to die for the cure I felt like my world had shattered once again like the day when she never returned, I was going to lose her once again but this time she would actually be gone. I couldn't deal with losing her but then when she explained how she didn't want to live this life anymore how she could never be normal, it really pulled on my heartstrings which made me decide to let her go and accept her wishes.

From the moment we step on that island I knew something bad was going to happen not the fact that my friend was sacrificing herself, but something in the pit of my stomach I knew something big was going to happen. Finding out that this Silas dude was actually Star dad that Star weren't actually Star she was Ophelia the daughter of Amara and Silas. The one thing that worried me was the fact that Star had no clue about any of this, she and Jeremy had been taken by that psycho professor shady. Those two days on the island were one of the worst events of my life and the moment when Stefan and I found Star dead in the chamber, I felt like someone had staked me in my heart my world came crashing down.

I thought she was dead and gone I remember thinking how was I going to tell Klaus where would I lay her body to rest, then everything became a blur. One minute I'm mourning the death of my friend the next I see her move and gasping for air. The whole reason for this was down to a fight that Elena and Star had and Elena heal her with vampire blood and Katherine played her part by killing her. Would you believe it the two people that Star hated had turned her into the one thing she never dreamed to be a vampire.

Star didn't take to turning not well at all from her massacring six people in the grave yard to the moment she did the one thing we all had done, and that turn off her humanity. Yeah that didn't go well either she went on a vengeful vendetta taking apart one of the doppelganger's (Elena) that turned her into what she is now. I still can't shake the images from my mind of the way we found Elena she looked like a broken toy, I wanted to feel some form of compassion for her and I tried but deep down I couldn't. Because none of this would have happen if she didn't let her jealously take over, if she weren't jealous of the friendship I sheared with Star this wouldn't have occurred. But none of that matter now Star is what she is now and Elena has turned to my brother for emotional support, maybe it all did work out for the best in the end.

So with all that going on I made the choice to leave town to spread my wings and fly I hated it here now and I had nothing really to keep me here, there was a wide world out there that needed exploring once again. Elena and Stefan had each other and I knew they will look out for each other, they didn't need me around like a bad smell. Then there was Star who I didn't know if she was here or there she weren't going to let me babysit her for all eternity, I needed for her to go out there and make her own mistakes and when she needs her friend I'll be there. I knew Stefan didn't take my news to well and before he could probe me or make me change my mind I had to leave, Stefan my only family and I know he wanted us to stick together but I don't think I could do that well not for now.

So pretty much right now I have a best friend who losing her mind and her psycho husband dealing with her, and a brother who I want to see happy and smiling again. I got the impression that he and Elena are reconnection once again and even though part of me hated that, I didn't want to lose my brother again so I chose to not be selfish.

I think before I leave this crazy town I'm going to have a drink in the grill for the final time, when I arrived I compelled the bartender to keep the drinks coming. It weren't that I was depressed about leaving is the fact that I need to get drunk to walk away from the people I cared about.

"Damon, what's wrong?" I heard Star voice say I looked up and saw her looking at me with a concerned expression.

"Oh isn't my BFF still having some kind of break down or did the dick hybrid help you" I drained my drink but notice that Star expression was hurt by my comment, I wanted to kick myself the last thing I wanted to do is hurt her before I leave.

"Ok you're being a dick and I wonder why? So what's up Damon or do I have to drag it out of you" she spoke in a teasing manner then a smirk appeared on her face, I smiles at her grabs a glass and places it in front of Star and pours her a drink.

"What could be wrong my life just Peachey" I pours myself a shot "You know i kind of wonder at time how foolish i was to come back here" I drains my shot it was true I came back here over a girl who weren't even worth the time or effort.

"I'm going to take a stab in the dark in here and guess that Elena Gilbert is the reason why you look so depressed" I cringed from hearing Elena's name "That is what I thought. Do you want to talk about it?" what was there really to talk about there weren't going to be an Elena and I and I've decided to move on and that what I'm going to do.

"There nothing to talk about really" I sat back in my seat and looked at her "You know what is it about the allure of the Petrova Doppelgänger I've been asking myself that question all day" I grabbed the bottle of bourbon and took a swig from it "You see I'm tired of it all Star i can't fight something that not mean to be. I'm tired of fighting with my bother over the same girl" I began to chuckle at the fact that Stefan and I fought over these girls like this "We are actually fighting over the same girl Katherine... Elena both the same. I just want out of the game because I'm tired" which I was I'm sick of this game and I really wanted out for good.

"What does that mean Damon?" Star seem a little worried after I told her that I think I need to break this to her gently.

"It means that I want to leave all of this behind. That I want to be the person I once was the guy you first meant" I couldn't help but smirk at that thought "Ok scrap that because I'll never be him but I want to be Damon Salvatore once again the one who lived for the moment who saw the world. The Damon Salvatore that didn't have to tip toes around everyone I want be me again... that what I mean Star" I hope that I made it all clear to her I just wanted to be the man I once was I don't think I was asking for much.

"I don't understand what you are on about. What are you trying to tell me?" I got up from my stool Star weren't making this easy on me.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls moving on go where the wind takes me" I spoke with sarcasm but I notice sorrow in Stars eyes, and that killed me I hated to see her sad.

"What? Why? No, Damon you can't go. Where will you go? How will we ever see each other again?" she began to get teary she threw so many question at me which I didn't know the answers to, I cupped Star head and kisses her forehead then looks at her.

"I don't know yet but I'm leaving tonight, but i will always be there if you need me i will always drop everything for you that what I've learnt that friends do" That one thing I had learnt in the last few months that I value our friendship I thought that I was close to Star in 1864 but now I felt even closer to her with all the secret let out. Yes she had her crazy moment but who hasn't and I could never give up on her even if at time she gave up on herself.

"Damon please don't go. Please" she cries I hated to see her begging me not to leave but I'm doing this for me because I want to lead the life I want.

"I'm sorry Star i just can't be here no more" I had to get away from her before she somehow changes my mind, turn to walk away but then turns back to her "Let leave the farewell for later" I smiled at her and walks out of the grill for the last time, I took a look around the square of Mystic Falls for the last time. It's the time to say goodbye to my old life and embrace the new life I'm going to be living.

 **Star P.O.V**

Within the last 24 hours I've felt like my world has come to a total halt I didn't know if I was coming or going right now. With finding out that Nik having a child with that she wolf I shouldn't really be hatting her but I do, because she was giving Nik my husband something I could never give him and it pained me. Then with myself imagining that I spoke to my father that he looked Identical to Stefan I was completely losing it, Damon was right I had lost it. I didn't know why I envisioned my 'father' as Stefan maybe it was due to the fact that I admired Stefan so much, I loved him but there was something about Stefan that made him so special to me. After the talk with Damon I sat down and thought about the last thousand years of my life, it weren't much of a life I lived in fear for over 900 years of it. I only enjoyed two moments in my whole life time and that was the moment when I met Niklaus and the Salvatore brothers.

Even when I looked back at those happy memories they were filled with sorrow too, I knew in my heart in 1490 that I couldn't spend my whole life with Niklaus that was before I knew he was an original vampire. I made him fall in love with me knowing that I would have to eventually leave him, that wasn't right of me to do that to him. Then I made history repeat itself once again and I did it to my precious Salvatore brother, Stefan who I let fall in love with me and Damon who let me into his heart. I didn't deserve any of them I didn't deserve to even be here I never wanted this life and I came to the point where I knew within myself everyone would be better off with me gone.

So I chose to end it to drive a stake through my heart I knew it was going to be painful but the pain of living this life and hurting all the people I cared about pained me more. But that moment of me ending my life was stopped by Nik where he told me to think about what I'm doing, that I would cause more pain to the people I loved by taking my life. The one thing about Niklaus I couldn't never understand is the fact that he is known to be this bad guy, the man without any emotions who only cared about himself. Then why did he care when it came to me even after all the horrid thing I had done to him he never could let go, I needed to know why. When he told me that he could never let me go that the kind of love he had for me only comes once in a life time, it left me completely lost for words. My head was spinning even more as he tried to reason with me, he requested that I took a look around me before doing something I couldn't take back.

Before Niklaus left he told me that he would be leaving by sundown that he wanted to know which path I was going to take, at this point I was still convince that I was going to end it all that nothing he told me didn't matter. I was fooling myself because what Nik thought did matter to me and I was trying to convince myself it didn't. So I went to a place that I hadn't been to since the 1800 that was the top of the falls, I used to come up here with Stefan it used to take us most of the day to get up here but it was always worth it as I cherished those moment with Stefan. While I tried to sit there and reflect over my decision I had a visit from Stefan, he seem concerned about me and I knew it was down to Damon why he was here. Stefan was still mad at me for what I did to Elena and I didn't blame him it was barbaric, to let her go through that type of pain and torture I really don't know till this day how I could of done that to her.

He asked me what I wanted and I that I should follow my heart Stefan made it all sound easy as I didn't know which direction my heart wanted to go. I didn't know but the one thing I knew is the fact I weren't going to take my life that I couldn't walk away from everyone I cared about, Nik words went through my mind of how I would pain them more by doing such an act. I knew that today I had to make a choice that I let my heart finally decide who it wants to be with, that I couldn't keep playing this game. One thing Stefan said was true that I did play him and Nik just the same way as Katherine did and Elena I weren't any better than the Petrova doppelgängers. I assure Stefan by today I will know which man truly held my heart, Stefan was very sweet about it all and when he kissed my cheek it weren't like other times. There was something different in Stefan approach there wasn't that spark or zing, maybe I was reading it all wrong but that how I felt.

Once he was gone there was one thing that played on my mind a lot and that was Elena Gilbert, the one thing I needed to do was apologies to her for what I did. I didn't know if she would be forgiving actually I didn't even know what kind of state she was in, I was to frighten to ask Damon about as I knew deep down he loved her. Well the only way I would find out is seeing her for myself. So I left the falls and used my sped to make my way to Elena I was going to knock on the front door but I knew that Elena would probably slammed the door in my face, so I chose to go through the back door instead. When I came face to face with Elena all I felt was guilt for what I did to her she looked so frighten and fragile, I hated myself for what I did to her. Yes she did wrong in attacking me on the island and she and Katherine are the reason I'm a vampire, but the old Star wouldn't have tortured her she wouldn't let anyone go through that kind of pain. So when Elena rejected my apology I kind of knew it was coming.

So I needed to clear my mind I needed to think long and hard about what I wanted one thing I knew was that I didn't want to stay in Mystic Falls anymore, that whoever I chose I would want them to start a life with me somewhere new. I could feel my blood lust I hadn't had any blood since I attacked that poor bartender in New Orleans, I had to try and control myself I know that Damon and Stefan would drink alcohol to control their urges. I made my way to the grill I was about to walk in but I notice that Nik car was parked outside, I backed away I weren't ready to see him yet so I walked over and sat down on one of the benches to wait until he left.

While doing that I came face to face with my father it weren't a figment of my imagination he was really here, that my father was Silas the man that I had to take down once and for all with the help of a member of the five. He told me of how he wanted to bring down the veil of the supernatural purgatory so that we could all be united together as a family. I couldn't believe the length he was willing to go I knew he loved my mother more than anything but this was crazy talk. So I did one thing to my father that I thought I would never do I gave him a choice to choose between living the afterlife with my mother. Or to choose to stay on this plane to get to know his daughter that he had longed for 2000 years, to finally live a life to get to know me his Ophelia. I thought it was a fair enough request to make to him some may see it as selfish but wasn't it selfish for my father to walk away from me and be with my mother?

I had to walk away from him I was frighten to the fact that he would tell me straight away that he chose my mother, I think it due to the fact that I've long for a family all these years and it was in reaching distance and it might be snatched away. Nik car was gone now and I made my way into the grill I saw Damon by the bar he looked upset and depress, I knew it was down to the fact of one person Elena Gilbert. As much as I didn't like it Damon was in love with Elena and I should be a supportive friend to him rather than tell him what I think he should do. When I went and sat down with him I knew he was drunk he spoke of what was the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, that when I knew I had been selfish and been thinking about myself all day when my dear friend had been hurting. Damon had told me that he is leaving town that he wanted to go back to the man he once was, I tried to protest with him, I didn't want him to go out in the world alone I wanted to tell him that we could do it together but Damon didn't give me the chance he left before I could. But I knew I had until tonight to convince him.

I left the grill and made my way home I walked into the house and it was empty I went straight into the basement and grabbed a couple of blood bags and went back up into the parlour. I sat on the sofa and began to think of this crazy day, everything was getting to me right now from Nik and Stefan to my father hen Damon. Four men that were turning my world upside down four men who all mean the world to me. But two of them I had to make a choice about that who I truly loved more than the other, so I sat there and thought about the pros and cons of each man and there was one that ticked all the boxes. I couldn't believe how I had been blinded for all these years of course I love him more than the other, was I to frighten to admit it? Was I scared to let my feeling be clear? Well I'm not that person anymore I've got the chance to start a new life and be with the man I love, I just hoped that he still wanted that with me.

I got up from the sofa and made my way to the door, I opened the door and tries to leave to go tell the man I love that I will always love him. Only to be startled by the unexpected arrival of Silas my father.

"What are you doing here?" he smiles weakly at me I didn't mean to come across rude but I didn't expect him to turn up like this.

"You told me to come and see you when i made my mind up" I folded arms as a defence mechanism as I was frighten to hear what he had to tell me.

"And what is your decision? Have you decided who is more important to you, Dad? Me or the woman that you love?" I knew I sounded like a bitch but I felt I gave him a far choice, he sighed and looked at me worrisome look.

"Could i please come in? I don't think the whole neighbourhood needs to hear this" he smiles at me once again I felt strange with him looking so much like Stefan, I nodded and opens the door wider he walks into the parlour "You gave me a choice Ophelia" he turned to me "You or your mother" he sighed again I knew this was difficult for him but I had to make him realize that he will lose one of us "You know i love the both of you just as equally, you know that don't you?" I didn't say nothing and keeps her arms folded as I waited for him to get to the point "You definitely have my traits" he chuckled lightly and walked over to the bar "May I?" I nodded my head "You know i thought it was going to be the hardest decision ever to make" he pours his drink and hold it in his hand "But it wasn't i pretty much made up my mind up from the moment you walked away from me" he drained his drink I could feel my heart accelerate knowing he had made his choice, but I needed to know.

"What have you decided Daddy? Just tell me please because I have something to do" I looked at the clock I knew my time was short as I wanted to be back in time before Damon left.

"You know the one thing ran through my mind was if your mother was in my position what would she do" he walks over to me "Your mother is my one true love but you Ophelia are my daughter my little girl. So the choice weren't heard because you're what important your here right now, and I'm not going to drop the veil to be with your mother" he clears his throat "I wanted to know my daughter and be in her life... if she will let me" I was taken aback by his words. Did he really say what I thought that he said? I felt my throat getting dry and my eyes instantly fill up with unshed tears. I didn't trust myself to speak.

"What did you say?" When I did speak, my voice is barely heard above a whisper, I looked at him he smiled at me as he came closer to me.

"I chose you Ophelia. I have memories of you mother but i have hardly any with you, so i wanted to build a father and daughter relationship i wanted to be part of your life" I couldn't believe it he chose me? That he wanted to know me he chose me over my mother his one true love

"Daddy" I went to him and buries my face in his shirt, soaking it with my tears, I felt so much joy with knowing that my father was going to be part of my life he hugs me tightly it felt natural to be in my father's arms.

"But there something i need to do first Ophelia" he pulls away from me "The travellers will continue to do Qetsiyah bidding and i need to stop that, i need to go back home to end it all. Because i don't want to be looking over my shoulder all the time when I'm trying to build our relationship" I couldn't believe that he was leaving me that he chose me but leaving I didn't understand.

"You're leaving me again?" I glares at him while backing away I couldn't believe I was fooled by his words.

"I'm not leaving you I'm ending all of this once and for all Ophelia i will return before you even know it" he spoke to me calmly i don't know why but I believe him that he didn't want anything to come between us anymore, if he could stop Qetsiyah followers come between us who I am to stop him.

"Ok I understand. And that makes my decision even easier. I am leaving Mystic Falls Dad" I need for him to know that if he returned here I wouldn't be here, I looked at him and he smiled at me widely.

"I knew that Ophelia your following your heart" he came over to me and kissed me on my forehead "I'm keeping you from telling him, go and tell him how you truly feel and don't hold back Ophelia because the love you have for him only happens once in a lifetime" walks away from her to the front door I never thought he would be so understanding.

"Bye, Daddy" I called out to him as he left I couldn't help but smile knowing that my father wanted to be part of my life that I felt there was something worth living for.

Right now I needed to finally tell the man I wanted to be with who I wanted to shear eternity with I'm praying that when I do finally confess that he him that I want, that he won't turn around and tell me it too late. I rushed out of the door and made my way to the Mikaelson mansion as I got closer I saw several removal trucks, I could feel my heart beating at 100mph as I got closer Nik was leaving what if he had gone already. I went into the house and walks in the parlour. I notice that everything was being packed and my heart was pounding. I couldn't even begin to comprehend that Nik is leaving. I started to panic. No, no no he can't leave me I told myself, I tears through the house looking for him.

"Nik!"" I called out while searching for him through the crowd of people moving thing around the room.

"Be careful with those there from the 14th century" I heard him call out my eyes darted over to far left of the room there stood the man who held my heart, he slowly turned around to face me I felt I was looking at him once again for the face time like with a fresh pair of eyes like the moment when I fell in love with him at first sight "I see you've come to bid me farewell" he spoke a little smugly and smiles at me then turned away to look at one of the workers "So how was your day sweetheart" he see of the removal people with a statue and looks like they were about to drop it "If you want to live i wouldn't drop that if i were you" he growled at him I felt like I couldn't speak a word I want to blurt out to him 'I love you'.

"Nik..." I felt my lips tremble. As it was too late he is leaving I shook my head fiercely I'm not going to let him leave me. If he wants to go, it would not be without a fight because I'm not going to let him go easily.

"Yes Star..." he spoke to me casually like the words he spoke to me earlier didn't mean a thing, but I knew Nik he was being like this was a defence mechanism.

"You're leaving? Just like that? You're going to call it quits on us?" I asked him while I approached him Nik seemed a little nervous as I walked over to him I didn't know is it was my presence or the fact that Nik was concerned with what I was going to tell him.

"I told you I would be gone by sundown Star I don't understand why you seem so surprised" of course he did I knew Nik was leaving to go back to New Orleans, he walked over and pours two glasses of scotch and hands one to me I felt a slight spark as his hand touched mine "As i recall from our previous conversation you were the one who was planning to 'give up' corrected me if I'm wrong" he drained his drink I couldn't believe how much of a dick he was being. I took the glass and tosses the drink in his face and then slaps him.

"You bastard! How could you do this to me? How could you do this to us? You weren't going to wait to hear my decision" turns from him to hide my face but why should I hide from him? I turned back around and glares at him "I made my decision and I choose you Niklaus Mikaelson" I shouted at him the whole room stopped but I didn't care "Because I love you and I want to be with you in spite of everything. But you'd rather leave than stay with me. Damn it, Nik!" I began to raises my voice "It's you. It has and always will be you!" I totally broke down as I had finally let out my feeling for him and he was being a total jerk, Nik wipes away the drink from his face he looked a little annoyed not the way I envisioned this at all.

"With your behaviour from today you made me believe otherwise" he spoke softly as he approached me "But you real chose to be with me. To live a life with me in New Orleans you will stand by my side" I watched as his eyes began to glaze which pained me because I think Nik had convince himself that I was going to leave him and chose to die.

"I love you, Nik and I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I have been alone for most of my life and I don't want to be alone again. I can't let you go. You are the one. You're my soul mate. You complete me. Nik" I caresses his face and looks into his eyes that I adored so much "You are the only man that makes me weak and breathless. I feel dizzy when you kiss me and I can hear the angels sing when we kiss. You may be the devil sometimes. But you are an angel in my eyes and you have captured my heart. I am nothing without you. Please Nik I love you and I will do anything to make it right. So if you want me to go to New Orleans with you, then yes, Nik I will stand by your side as your queen until the end of time because that is how I love you" Nik Stood there speechless like I had spoken those words to him for the first time but I mean every word he was my one true love and I only came to realize that after 520 years and I didn't want to go another moment without him.

"I course more than anything in this world i want you by my side" he cupped my face and leaned towards me "I love you more than you will ever know Star Mikaelson" he kissed me my knees started to buckle the minute that Nik's lips touched mine. My heart thudded in my chest and I thought that it was going to explode. Nik was a great kisser. His lips was so soft to the touch and I could taste the scotch that he had drank earlier. But it didn't bother me underneath all of that was sweetness. Our lips moulded together and it seemed like they belonged together and that was true. Because the only man that I wanted to kiss was Niklaus Mikaelson. I didn't give a damn that he was a feared hybrid and people hated him. Or that just the sound of his name caused fear. He could be a dick sometimes. But none of that mattered to me now because I was finally where I belonged. I was with my husband and I would never leave him again I pulled away from him

"I want to go with you Nik. But I have to do something first before we go" Nik looked at me frowning, but a smile creeps up on his face.

"That fine I'm happy knowing that you are coming with me" I smiled against his lips a few more times and pulls away again when he tries to grab me

"Not now" I told him with a smirk "I have to go. But I will be back. I love you Nik" I kisses him again and left before he can stop me.

It was difficult to walk away from Nik but I needed to get to Damon before he left town, I couldn't have him walk out of my life like this. I used my super speed to the boarding house I saw Damon car and then I saw him putting his bags into the trunk of his car. He looked up and sees me and smiled I couldn't believe he was actually leaving.

"Hey i don't want any crying" he spoke with sarcasm I knew he did that to hid how he was truly feeling, I tried to hold back my tears as I approached him.

"Damon wait please don't go not until we talk, ok?" I needed him to hear me out Damon closed his trunk and looks at me.

"What there to talk about I'm leaving…. I don't want to be here anymore Star" I knew he didn't want ti be here anymore I didn't even want to be here anymore but I couldn't live a life without my Damon.

"I'm not going to tell you to stay here because I agree that you should leave. I am leaving too, Damon. I am going to New Orleans with my husband and I want you to come with me" that what I wanted to be in New Orleans with the both of them as selfish as it sounded this big change of move with Nik I needed my best friend by my side because deep down I knew I would need him.

"Whoa you've choosing to be with the hydick" Damon laughed then he notice that I weren't amused with his comment, he cleared his throat "New Orleans Star really and me come along? How will your hubby feel about all of this?" I knew that Nik wouldn't be overly happy about it but I also knew that he would want me to be happy and having Damon with me through this new life I was going to have would accept it.

"Damon, I love him and yes, why not. Think about all of the fun that we could have. I can't think of a better place to start over again for you and you can move on and find somebody better than Elena Gilbert because she doesn't deserve a guy like you" I hoped my plead to him worked because I didn't know if I could go throughout the whole ordeal of Hayley being pregnant with Nik child alone, Damon weren't aware of all of this but I knew he will be my tower of strength through it all. I looked at him and his expression was contemplating which concerned me then a smirked appeared on his face.

"New Orleans..." he spoke in a teasing tone I didn't know if Damon was playing me right now or I may have convince him to come.

"New Orleans and I need my best friend. Besides who else can I tell all of my secrets too and have sleepovers with" teases him smirking a smile crept up on Damon face.

"You know it kind of sounding appealing... You know waking up in the morning annoying the hell out of Klaus" we both began to chuckled as I knew Damon would make it his life mission to annoy Nik "New Start that what your suggesting?" I nodded my head in agreement while I smile widely, Damon put him arm around my shoulder pulling me to him "I think I like the idea of creating some havoc in New Orleans with my dearest friend" he kisses me on the cheek "count me in"


	23. Author Note

So I've been asked a lot this question on whether or not I'm going to write a sequel to 'The Desire' and I've thought long and hard about it... And there going to be a sequel book which will all be set in New Orleans :D

The book will be called 'The Love That Blinds Us' and the first chapter going to be up on in a couple of days :)

So what I would like to say is that i thank each and every one of you for your support and I hope that you will be happy that the story not over.

Star and Klaus are going to have a rocky road ahead of them with Klaus wanting to take over New Orleans and with Hayley pregnant with his child... Wonder how Star going to deal with that? Well she gonna have Damon by her side so I'm sure he will help her through it all :)


End file.
